RWBY Cinema Action
by D.N.Works
Summary: The battle of Haven is over, and the heroes are ready to rest. Only for a strange being to whisk them away with friend and foe and have them watch other universes for seemingly no reason. Forced to tolerate their presence, the cast now view these new worlds. Will these different worlds change their views upon seeing them, or stay the same. Only one way to find out of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The day had been such a fine one to the eyes of team RWBY. Why wouldn't it be. The young huntresses-in-training have accomplished many things during their stay at Beacon. Learning to get along, working hard to achieve their goals, and finally having full trust in each other.

It had been a long journey. From their battles against Torchiwck and the White Fang, to the fall of Beacon and the Grimm invasion that happened. An event that fractured the team where they had been all separated and displaced.

Yet after such a long journey, they have finally reunited together at long last thanks to the aid of their friends and allies. Defeating the White Fang, Cinder's group, and Adam. Beating them together and now able to help Ozpin fight against this grand enemy. Holding the relic with them.

Of course in doing so, they naturally got tired from the entire thing. Which was why everybody was now ready to fall asleep in the Belladonna home courtesy of Blake's parents. That is until they found themselves in some strange area with chairs and a rather large screen in front of them.

"What the-where are we?" Yang asked her teammates, each one just as confused as the busty blonde. As they checked their surroundings, Ruby herself noticed something missing from her hip.

"Ahhh! Crescent Rose is gone." The silver-eyed girl yelled out. This got the other members of the team to realize their weapons were also gone as well.

"My weapon?"

"No! My babies!"

"Who dares steal from us?"

Blake, Yang and Weiss were naturally angered by their losses. Before they could ask further questions though, they heard other voices as well.

"Ughh, my head." A dorky sounding voice spoke out.

"Wow! My head feels so funny. Ren, did I drink to many smoothies again?" A bubbly voice said with another calming her down.

"No Nora, you didn't." It was team JNR who arrived at the scene. Not just them either, as even more people appeared ranging from people they knew well or heard of. Others they also knew but far from liked.

"Ow! What the...where are we?' The team then looked and saw both Mercury and Emerald at the side. Near them were two others, Adam Taurus and Neopolitan. The bull faunus himself already glaring at Blake who did the same thing, but before a highly likely bloodbath came, a voice boomed into existence.

"Hello everybody." It said. "It's so nice to see you all."

This captured quite a bit of confusion to everybody inside. Only one of course had the courage to talk back to them.

"Um, who are you?" Ruby Rose asked, everybody else wondering the same thing.

"I am Mayden. And I am the current keeper of this cool area you see before you." Cool area? Ruby looked around only to see a white space, chairs, and the impossibly held big screen near them. Before she could say anything else though, Adam spoke up.

"Release me human, otherwise you will fall!" Yang not liking her tone, only readied her fists.

"Like I'll let you punk!" Everybody from the side of 'good' got ready with the side of 'bad doing the same. A sigh could be heard before the voice spoke again.

"Yeah, not happening." Suddenly everybody found themselves teleported onto the nearby chairs. Team RWBY and JNR on one side, the rest on another.

"Sorry folks, but can't have a fight here. Otherwise you'd miss the cool scenes."

"Scenes!" Weiss said almost shrieking. "First you kidnap us, trap us here with our enemies, and now your just forcing us to watch-watch-whatever it is you want us to see!"

Many were kinda like Weiss, none wanting to be near their enemies and having their own goals. However the keeper calmed them all down.

"Do not worry, when all is done I'll simply transport you back to your realm. And as for being enemies, don't worry. I set up a special field so that none of you could even harm one another."

Hearing this, Nora immediately punched Jaune in the face. Getting a rather painful yell as her fist nearly knocked him out. Ruby looking rather shocked and said, "I thought we couldn't harm one another?"

"Oh, yeah...I kinda meant as in malicious harm." In other words, only dark intentions were stopped. Something like Nora though could bypass this, but overall it was all okay...Sorta.

This didn't mean their weren't tensions all around them. The two groups each giving a stare that could kill one another if it had the capabilities. Still, they couldn't do anything at all, and were forced to just tolerate their presence.

"So.." Yang started keeping an eye out on Adam alongside Blake. "You just want to show us these...scenes?"

"Multiverse scenes, yes. Trust me, it'll be fun." Everybody reluctantly had no choice but to agree. The Keeper of course could still see tension, which could ruin there experience, so….

From nowhere, a few more people came into existence. Oscar who held the soul of Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, Ironwood, Winter, and even Cinder came into existence.

"What the-did I drink to much again?"

"Woah! Ozpin, what's going on?"

"Ozpin? What do you know about Ozpin child?"

"James, please. He's just a child. Oh, hello specialist Schnee.'

"Likewise…..and where are we."

"Huh...what is..?"

Many suddenly felt glad to see their headmaster, the general of Atlas, sister, uncle, and teacher. Where on the 'bad' side Mercury and Emerald were just shocked to see Cinder alive. Though Neo had a particularly nasty look on her face when seeing her. Quickly hiding it though so she wouldn't gather suspicion.

"There. I gathered a good bunch of defenders so you youngsters could feel assured." The keeper Mayden however, while glad to see some of them, was still upset.

"Okay, but why'd you bring _her_?" Naturally he was pointing at Cinder, where everybody else who was already here agreed as well.

"Hey, I couldn't just bring the good guys, okay. Besides, you all still have the number advantage. 12 v.s. 5. Good odds." The 'bad' side obviously didn't like this, but stayed quite. The Keeper after all did say a fight couldn't happen. As for the newcomers, the Keeper then explained what was going on, getting a question from Ozpin.

"I see, but, why are you doing this?" There must have been a reason the strange entity was doing this. But what?

"Because a whole bunch of others were doing this, and I wanted to give it a try." the answer was actually worse off than what they all thought. Of course before they could even say anything in response, the screen then lit up.

"Oh, looks like it's starting. Get ready everybody, your all about to see the universe known as Captain Dragon, starring a _very _familiar character and her own team." Everybody still had questions, still tense around each other, and still had hate and fear against one another.

However, like the Keeper said, they had to tolerate it. Plus, this universe 'Captain Dragon' seemed rather interesting anyway. From nowhere food of all kinds also appeared before them, most likely so they wouldn't starve.

With everything all set, the audience focused on the screen in front of them and began watching.

* * *

**Hey everybody. this is just another story I whipped up alongside Personage Change if you know about it. Anyway, this Cinema viewing will be a bit different. Instead of every chapter having different universes, we will first see one fanfiction story being reacted by the cast here. In this case with permission, ****Coeur Al'Aran's own Captain Dragon story. I will of course state that while this will be long, I will cut down a few scenes here and there, but will still strive to put as much of the story as possible. **

**Also, if anybody else wants to submit their own fanfaction story here, I don't mind. However there will be a few conditions of course if you do.**

**1)I will be doing one story at a time. Nothing more, nothing less. Only moving on when the next story is done.**

**2) I want the story to be about at least 10-25 chapters long only. Don't wanna burn myself out obviously.**

**Either way, i hope you enjoy. Updates may vary, but I'll try making it a once a week thing. Anyway, I'm out. See ya later.**


	2. Captain Dragon

**Chapter 1: Captain Dragon**

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Here's the chapter which has RWBY cast watch a fanfiction called Captain Dragon made by a really good author. Love his work, I'd recommend it. Anyway, to clarify things because some might have gotten confused, but I won't be showing everything in the fanfiction story, just certain scenes. Sorry if I caused any misunderstandings. Anyway, let's watch on.**

* * *

"So, what do you think this universe will be like?" Ruby asked her big sister Yang, who only shrugged.

"No idea sis, but the Keeper guy did say we would see people that looked like us." While the sisters talked a bit, Cinder was asking herself how she even lived. Ignoring the odd stare Neo was giving her, and also testing something of her's. The maiden power she possessed was dormant.

'_Very clever Mayden. If my theory is correct, nobody can use their powers.' _She was correct.

On another person's mind, Adam had a very distinct rage in making Blake pay. Yet with all those allies on her side, even he knew he would fall before even touching her. For now he like everybody else would just have to watch these worlds by this weird entity.

With those thoughts in mind, the screen lit up.

**The scene showed a large eight-wheeled APC vehicle with the symbol having a logo named 'VSPR'. It was rather ugly but it would do. Inside in the driver seat was none other than Yang herself in the shotgun seat. Wearing an outfit that was blue with a few modifications to it.**

"Oh my gosh, Yang! You're a police." Ruby squealed a rather shocked Yang,, with some other members of the audience having similar reactions.

"No way...Yang Xiao-Long….is an officer." Weiss slowly said in disbelief. Even Blake couldn't imagine her partner being in the force considering her more _wild _tendencies. Qrow just took a sip from his flask thinking things might go crazy in this world.

Which he was right considering how the next few people that showed up were people that shouldn't even be in the force.

**Driving the vehicle was Junior himself, who also wore the same outfit as Yang with his own modifications. Inside the vehicle were many others that donned the uniform. Mercury, Melanie, and Miltia. All criminals who wore the suit on the side of justice.**

"What the hell!? Mercury's expression became akin to Weiss herself. Ironwood also wondering how criminals like them were part of the police force.

"No way, how is _Mercury _an officer?" Jaune asked the question to the entity that still couldn't be seen.

"Just keep watching." It said.

"**Do you honestly think this'll work?" Miltia asked, her voice thick with scorn. "There's no way they'll let us get away with this, and even if they did, don't you think the White Fang will have moved their bases by now? He won't know any of them."**

"**Do you have a better idea?"**

**Miltia hesitated. "No."**

"**Then we go with this," Yang said, crossing her arm over her chest, and looking rather uncomfortable. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. If it does, the VSPR keeps going, and you idiots get to stay free. Isn't that worth taking a chance?"**

Nobody responded, but inside they now understood. Whatever was going on in this world, everybody excluding Yang were still in some kind of trouble. But what kind, and how was Yang involved in any of this. Also wondering what she was doing?

The only person not thinking this was the only criminal in the audience on screen thinking, _'I don't look bad in blue. Guess the Merc charm works either way.'_

"**I dunno… it sounds like a pretty dumb idea."**

**Yang rolled her eyes. "How old are you two again?"**

"**Twenty. Why?"**

**Yang turned back muttering about twelve-year olds. "No reason," She said, turning to Mercury. "I take it your okay with this? It's not like we have any other options since you guys haven't managed to find any White Fang bases at all."**

"**Eh, it works for me," Mercury said, hunched over in his seat. The guy smirked cockily and drew a metal slat back on the wall behind him. It revealed a narrow eye-hole, and now that her attention was drawn to them, she could see that they surrounded the entire APC, giving them options to look outside if they needed it. "Like you say, it's not like we managed anything else." He leaned back and banged on Junior's seat. "Hey, old man. We nearly there yet?"**

**"Ask that again and watch me pull over," Junior replied. He swerved to the left, bringing them out onto a long and lonely road flanked by chain-link fences. "You might want to come up front, Blondie," he remarked. There was a second of silence, and he sighed. "You might want to come up front, captain."**

**"That's more like it," Yang said, unbuckling her straps and slipping through the cramped APC.**

**They'd come to a stop by a guard station, and two men were approaching. She pushed over the back of the seat and landed on the passenger side. She pressed a button and waited as the window on her side slid down.**

**"Captain Yang Xiao-Long of the VSPR," she replied, holding out the badge Ozpin had provided. "I'm here to speak with a prisoner regarding an investigation."**

"Are you kidding me?" Weiss yelled out not believing that her friend Yang was not only the captain of this-this-rag tag team, but actually taking it seriously.

"This is so weird." Yang herself also felt very off about seeing this version of her.

"Hey Ozpin," Oscar whispered to himself. "Is this normal?"

'_I don't think so. And honestly, I think we only hit the tip of whatever weirdness we're about to see."_

Adam and Blake on the other hand didn't show much reaction to Yang being a captain of a group of criminals. Instead the two wondered how the White Fang was involved.

**"We weren't made aware of this, ma'am," the officer said**

**"It just came up," Yang lied. "Look, we're here on official business, and if you'll check with your superiors, you'll see we have clearance to enter and leave at will, regardless of our reason. I'm only telling you boys because I'm being polite."**

**The guy outside her window looked to the other, who shrugged his shoulders and made a gesture towards his ear. The first nodded, and then turned back to her. "Please give me a moment, Captain. I'll radio my superiors, and I'm sure we'll have this sorted out in no time at all.**

**"Go ahead," Yang waved. "We'll wait." After a bit of talking, the two guards then let the vehicle pass entry. Where they soon found themselves parking with everybody getting off revealing themselves to the nearby officers.**

**"Can't say I ever expected to come back here," Junior said, watching the place with a veiled expression. "It's as horrifying as I remember it."**

**"Leave the talking to me," Yang called to the others in the back. "You're all coming with me, but I'm the one who speaks with him when we get in. Other than that, try to look like you belong. We've got every right to be here, and we're going to play on that."**

**"Heh, I was doing hustles long before you," Miltia said. "I know how to play the game. Question is, do you?"**

**Without answering Yang just began walking to the maximum prison with everybody else in tow. The guards moving out of the way not looking to pleased seeing a bunch of criminals walking around like they owned the place. Miltia and Melanie helped in that regard especially, the two possessing so much bitchiness it somehow came across as confidence. They sneered and turned their noses up at anyone and everyone they passed, and with the four falling behind her like some kind of military parade, it made her look better, too.**

"Ha! Those sisters are the same as every." Yang joked around eating some good popcorn.

Ironwood wasn't as pleased. Not liking those who were involved with the Fall of Beacon being let loose. Although he did seem to notice something off.

"Winter," He asked his trusted specialist. "Does Vale look alright to you?"

Winter already understood what he meant. In this world, Vale seemed okay. Her only concern was that if this world witnessed the fall or if this was before.

"Sorry sir, but it is difficult to tell." Ironwood accepted the answer. Still, he kept a good eye on things. There seemed to be a reason why this group was in a maximum prison. And he doubted it was a good one.

**The group then came face to face with a nasty guard with a serious case of anger issues on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.**

"Well, someone has anger issues." Qrow said with some others agreeing.

**"Captain Yang Xiao-Long of the VSPR," she said, flashing her badge. "I-"**

**"I know who you are," the man growled, slapping the badge out of her hand. Several other officers in the room gasped. "Or I don't know you, girl, but I know your joke of an outfit. VSPR? More like felons and crooks masquerading as men of the law. Bad enough when the higher-ups let these fuckers out, but now you have the balls to come back?" He sneered. "I think not."**

"That guys an ass." Mercury commented with others murmuring in agreement with the young man. Ironwood himself thinking perhaps he should check Atlas's own security. He did recall hearing reports of rather violent individuals in the force.

**Trying to stay calm, Yang showed no fear. A guard nearby having the courage to get in between and picking up the badge and giving it back to her. "Here you go, ma'am."**

**"Thank you. It's good to see someone with manners around here."**

**"Are you listening to me, girl!?" the warden spat. "You're not welcome here, you and your stupid bunch of rejects. I already played ball once, and I won't be doin' it again!"**

Okay, it was official. Nobody was liking this jerk that was calling himself a warden.

**"You have to," she said. "I have every right to be here."**

**"Tell it to someone who cares, missy!" Yang swallowed and clenched her teeth. Unsure what she should do what could cause a possible riot on her hands. Luckily-or unluckily-Mercury spoke up.**

"**Ahem." Mercury cleared his throat and stepped up to her side. "Shall I take him down, ma'am?" he asked casually. "I can knock him out, and have everyone in the room subdued in a few seconds. It wouldn't be hard."**

Everybody in the audience then looked at their Mercury. "You actually said that?" Emerald said in a deadpanned tone with her partner only shrugging.

"Hey, if it works, it works." Was all he said.

**The warden flinched back, as did his fellows, and more than a few hands fell to weapons strapped at their waists. For a second, she wondered if Mercury had done that just to screw with her, but the bastard winked at her and she quickly caught on. He was throwing his weight behind her – making him seem like the dangerous one, so she could come across with more authority.**

"Looks like I did have a plan. Hah!" Everybody just rolled their eyes.

**"No need, Mercury. Stand down."**

**"Yes, Captain." With the guards now relaxed, Yang took her chance to get passed the warden and finish what she was doing.**

**"Are you done yet? I'd like to move on if possible."**

**"What… what the fuck are you playing at…?" the warden growled. He relaxed a little, though his hand had yet to leave his handgun. He eyed her warily, but perhaps also with the tiniest amount of respect. Respect didn't mean like, however, and he made that clear with a sneer. "You dare to come in here and throw threats like that around? I should have you all arrested."**

**"Try it," she said. "I'll arrest you first." The warden looked shocked, something this Yang took her chance on. "Obstruction of justice, dereliction of duty, or maybe just plain old-fashioned sabotage," Yang listed. She wasn't sure any of those really counted here, but that wasn't important. She just had to keep her momentum up. "I have the right, no - I can determine what rights I have, when it comes to taking prisoners from you." She stepped forward, and was rewarded with the warden taking a step back. "You may be the king of this place when it comes to anyone else, but not us – and not me. We're the VSPR, and right now, I'm the boss here. If you step in my way, I'll take you down and drag you before court. Maybe then you can explain why you so wilfully broke the law by trying to impede our progress."**

"Woah." Nora said in both disbelief and favor on what Yang just did. Her other friends also in the same situation.

"I have to admit….that is very impressive Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda commented to her student with absolute respect. Ironwood himself seemed to show good will toward her.

"Yeah baby!" Yang said taking up those compliments. Turning back to the other her. "Go me!"

**"You… what the hell are you talking about?" The warden began losing his momentum.**

**"Article four of the VSPR," Yang said, holding out the folder Ozpin had given her. The grin she wore was nothing short of victorious. "The VSPR has all rights accorded to the Council of Vale when it comes to recruitment of prisoners into their ranks, including but not limited to prisoner transfers, prisoner interviews, and also moving prisoners wherever the hell we want." She snapped the folder back before he could take it from her. "But you already know that, don't you? This is the place my colleagues here all came from, so you know you can't do anything to stop me."**

**The man growled, his lip practically vibrating as he struggled over whether or not to draw his weapon. His companions seemed far less certain, and many had already stepped back in clear surrender. Not a one had a weapon drawn, and some were even looking away, making it obvious they weren't involved, or that at the very least they didn't want to be there.**

**Fine," the warden spat. "You'll get your time. Which prisoner you want to see?"**

The screen then turned black for a minute. Nobody commented though because the screen then returned with a new scene. This one looking rather high end.

"Woah." Ruby looked at the high tech cell. "What is this?"

"That," Oscar-or Ozpin in truth. "Is one of Vale's finest cells made for the more dangerous criminals."

"But what kind of criminal?" Blake asked feeling suspicious of what her alternative partner was doing.

"No idea Ms. Belladonna, but Ms Xiao Long must have a reason." Ozpin finished. Everybody then turned back to see what Yang was trying to do.

**His cell was easily the most secure in the facility. For one, it was disconnected from any hallways, and consisted of a smaller cell sat in the middle of a large, empty room. It was suspended atop a raised platform, and the doors leading out were at least twenty feet in the air – none being on the floor itself. To get to his cell, Yang had to wait as an artificial bridge was extended into place, connecting her door to his with a metal tunnel complete with an airlock.**

**"Sheesh, this is a bit much," Melanie grumbled.**

**"They're not taking any chances," Junior said. "Not with him. If he gets out, the entire city will be in uproar."**

All of a sudden Neo started feeling a familiarity of who it was. Hope was seen in her eyes. Ruby also feeling the same thing but with a bit more dread.

**"I'm going in alone." Yang stated as the airlock was released.**

**"He doesn't know you," Junior pointed out. "He won't trust you."**

**"He'll have no choice."**

**Junior looked like he might complain, but nodded after a second's thought. He reached into his combat vest and pulled out a small, silver case. "If you give this to him, he'll be more likely to listen to you."**

**Yang nodded and stashed it away. The officers nearby looked nervous at the thought of her taking anything to him, but they knew there wasn't much they could do. Her authority was too great, and that was probably an oversight from the Council and Ozpin now that she thought about it. With a nod to Junior and the others, she stepped out alone into the tunnel, and let out a quick breath when the cell door shut behind her. Finally, she was alone, but it didn't make her feel any better. She took the chance to catch her breath, and also calm her rampaging pulse. Everything had worked out so far, but that didn't mean she wasn't going through her own miniature panic attack.**

"**Dad will kill me if he finds out about this. Ruby, too. Heck, even Zwei would bite me." Yang thought out loud worrying the audience.**

"Just who _are _you meeting Ms. Xiao-Long?" Glynda asked her former student.

"Yes. It seems quite problematic." Weiss also interested along with everybody else. Because whoever Yang was seeing, must have been dangerous enough to be placed in such a complex cell.

"No idea, but other me must have her reasons…." She said that, but even Yang looked nervous. Still, she could do nothing really but watch.

**She flipped open the silver case Junior had given her with a flick, revealing a row of expensive cigars. Yang took one out and put the case away. As much as she felt Junior was being honest, she'd be an idiot to trust him, and that was the main reason why she wanted to go in alone.**

"Ma'am...isn't that.."

"I believe it is Emerald." Cinder said already having a guess on who this Yang was visiting. Neo now bouncing a bit in joy.

**Yang took a deep breath and let it go. It was stupidity of the highest degree, but it was also her last chance. If she didn't take this, then she'd be out of Beacon and off of Team RWBY.**

"Huh-I'm not in the team?" Yang suddenly asked out loud.

"W-why?" Ruby asked in displeasure, Blake and Weiss also expressing the same thought.

Qrow on the other hand felt like he had a good guess. The others didn't realize, but Yang's hand was technically gone. No doubt none thought this far ahead, but maybe...the Fall did happen here, and was averted somehow. And if it was….then Qrow could see why Yang wasn't on her team.

**Yang's boots echoed over the metal walkway. She looked confident, but it seemed rather forced. The central cell itself was fairly typical, nothing more than metal bars that reached down from the ceiling, with more running horizontally across the top. Simplicity had clearly been the aim, that and not giving the man inside anywhere to hide from view. There was a simple bed, a desk with two chairs, and a toilet off by the side. Not even modesty had been afforded to whoever was held inside. Clearly, Vale felt him too dangerous for it. **

**Yang did, too, and it was all she could do not to snarl as his head raised, green eyes flashing from behind orange hair. Roman Torchwick cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Why, hello there, yellow. What brings you to my humble abode?"**

"Torchwick!" Nearly everybody inside the theatre yelled. All shocked that Yang herself was meeting with one of the very people that caused the Fall of Beacon itself.

"Y-yang! What are you doing?" Ruby cried out with Weiss behind her.

"Exactly. What are you doing meeting up with that miscreant of all people?"

"True that. This seems crazy-and I'm the one usually told that." Nora told them while Ren tried holding her back.

Cinder looked rather displeased that Torchwick was alive in this dimension. Like Qrow, she figured out the fall may have happened, and somehow failed. Roman being alive was proof of that.

Neo herself though felt very pleased. While she was still saddened by the fact her partner wasn't alive in her dimension, it felt good to know Roman was alive in this one. Even if he was incarcerated. But considering this version of that dumb blonde was their, Neo felt that her partner wouldn't be stuck there for long.

**"Work," Yang replied, biting off her words. She hesitated for a second but stomped forward and into his cell before he noticed it. She had to appear strong. She had to be in control. "I'm here for work, Torchwick."**

**"Work, hmm? That's quite the school assignment. I wasn't aware Beacon sent its students to places like this." He leaned back in his seat and looked her up and down. She knew she cut a different figure in her outfit, and his eyes narrowed. "You look different."**

**With a shrug, she drew off the black and gold mantle and laid it on the back of the seat. As she sat down, she was painfully aware of the way his eyes flicked to the stump of her arm. He seemed surprised, though he hid it well.**

**With a smile she didn't really feel, Yang rested her elbow on the table."I had a haircut."**

"Just what are you up to Yang?" Weiss said getting only a shrug from the blonde, also curious what was happening on screen.

**"So I see." Roman chuckled lightly. "Looks like the cut a little too much off the sides to me, but I'm not fully up-to-date with your fashions. Not much time for it in here."**

**"I'm not with Beacon anymore," Yang said, laying the single cigar down on the table. She placed a plastic lighter beside it, and grinned at the way his eyes lit up. He glanced at her and then down at it, licking his lips. "Take it. It's a gift.**

So Yang really wasn't with Beacon anymore. Yang narrowed her eyes and paid close attention to what will happen next.

**"Ah, I've missed this so much. Okay, Blondie. You've got my attention for this. What is it you want?"**

**"First of all, I want you to call me by my name."**

**"Sure thing, Yang."**

"How does he know your name?" Mercury growled at the silver-eyed girl

"Maybe if you shut up we would no." Ruby winced which drew nasty glares from the others, not that Mercury minded. He just wanted to see what was about to unfold.

**Really, it was going to be that easy? A part of her was surprised he knew her name, but maybe someone had told him towards the end. Either way, her eyes narrowed. Roman simply laughed.**

**"I've been locked in here for over a month now, with no visitors other than that fat-ass warden, his men, and the occasional visit from Ozpin. Through all of that, I haven't had so much of a whiff of tobacco. You want me to call you be your name? Sure, fine – whatever. At this point, I'd be willing to do a backflip if it got me another."**

**"Ozpin visited you?" she asked. "Why?"**

"_Why indeed," _Ozpin thought, although he felt that he already knew the answer.

**"He wants what I know." Roman tapped the side of his head and smirked. "Or at least he thinks he does. Idiot keeps coming on by to see whether I'll crack and confess all my crimes. I'm about ready to crack and smash my head against the bars. Can't be worse than listening to him talk about how I could redeem myself by helping him stop others. Bah, talk about a sanctimonious idiot."**

A few members of the audience frowned. Some though like Neo and Mercury snickered at the waste of time the headmaster was doing. Even Nora. Though that was mainly because she thought anything like that was funny.

**"Why not tell him?" she asked instead. "Is there a reason you're holding onto it?"**

"**You interested in it as well?"**

**Yang shrugged. "I'm holding on to what I know because it wouldn't serve me any good if I told anyone. Right now, stuck in here, it's the last thing I have going for me. If I give that up for nothing, I'll lose what value I have to the bastard. You can bet I'll be abandoned to rot at that time, or maybe even killed off in an unfortunate accident." He sounded remarkably unconcerned about such a possibility. "I've told him if he wants me to help him, he should make a deal. It's all about economics, supply and demand, and right now I'm a reasonable man."**

Sad as it was, it made sense. The same thing happening to Ironwood himself when he tried coaxing the information out of Roman.

**"You took over an airship and had robots kill innocent people."**

**"I said reasonable, not perfect. You think I wanted to do that? Cinder made me a deal. I accepted it."**

**"And what were the terms?" Yang asked. "What did she offer you that was so valuable you'd kill for it?"**

**"My life…" He pulled out the cigar and sighed. "My life and that of someone else I cared about. I took the only option I saw. Not that I expect it to make much difference, but there was nothing personal about it."**

A few glares came upon Cinder who actively ignored it. Now though it made sense why Roman was working with her, mainly because he'd been threatened with his life. That didn't mean they would like or forgive the deceased thief. But still, if Cinder hadn't covered him into this, then maybe the fall wouldn't have happened.

Adam didn't like the human, but also recalled the same threat Cinder put on him.

For Neo, her hate for Cinder increased again. She knew Roman worked for her, but never knew why exactly. When she had the chance, she would slit Cinder's throat.

**"I'm not sure that'll appease all the people who lost loved ones."**

**"I did say I didn't expect it to make a difference. You can believe me or not, it doesn't really matter. The only reason I'm even chatting is because I'm bored as hell." He waved one arm in the air. "I don't get much in the way of conversation here. Anyway, I've answered your questions. How about you tell me why you're dressed like some kind of military wannabe?"**

**"It's my uniform. I'm a member of the Vale Special Police and Recon unit, the VSPR."**

**His brow creased. "So, that's what you meant when you said you weren't with Beacon. How did that come about?"**

**"Adam Taurus cut off my arm, and Ozpin decided I wasn't good enough to stay on." Yang clenched her teeth when his eyes went to her stump once more, but she bore it as best she could. "My job is to take down the remnants of Cinder's group and protect Vale."**

Qrow, Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss all gave a glare at the bull faunus, who only huffed with no signs of regret what he's done. If anything he should have sliced her head.

For Cinder, her worries were confirmed. This alternative of her truly did fail. Made her realize this version of herself was weak if she couldn't accomplish it. She also gave a small look at Mercury, now understanding why he was with this special group.

**"What kind of deal have you been holding onto that information for?" Yang then asked, wanting to get this over with. Roman only snorting a bit before revealing his answer.**

**"A plea arrangement or a reduced sentence…" Roman shrugged. "It probably won't make a difference though. I've been sent down for five hundred years."**

"Five hundred!" Jaune cried out loud. "I know the guys a criminal, but isn't that a bit much?"

The others also seemed a bit surprised by such a high sentence. Roman wouldn't even be able live that long.

"It's a stupid gesture thing or whatever to teach others a lesson." Qrow said taking another good sip. "Honestly stupid if you ask me. Isn't that right Jimmy?"

The man just growled.

"**In that case...how'd you like an exit out of here?"**

"**...Excuse me?"**

**"You heard me. How would you like to get out of prison? You said you'd do a lot for a cigar. How much would you do for the freedom to go get your own, and a pay cheque to buy them with?"**

**"Are you toying with me?" he snarled. "You may think it amusing that I'm here, but-"**

**Yang's fist slammed onto the table, silencing him. "Answer the question."**

**"Anything. I'd do anything."**

**Anything? That's a little vague, don't you think."**

**"Does it look like I have a choice, blo- Yang?" Roman held his arms out wide. "I'm stuck here until the day I die, or 'til I commit suicide, whichever comes first. You could strap a bomb to me and tell me I have to fight a thousand Beowolves with a spoon to earn my freedom and I'd take it." He leaned forward, his eyes desperate. "I'm out of options. I would do everything and anything. What other choice do I have?"**

"...it does make sense." Ren commented seeing the look of desperation on the crook's face. "With a sentence that long, who wouldn't want to escape."

"Yep. And thanks to Oz and the council VSPR idea, Roman has the opportunity to just let any criminal walk free. Stupid idea…..no offense Oz."

"...None taken."

**Yang then showed some papers and the screen went dark once more. Then coming back showing one Yang Xiao-Long with one freed Torchwick now walking out of the prison with the others.**

**This won't stand!" the warden howled, following after them. "I'll never allow it."**

**"You don't have a choice," Yang replied.**

**"Then… then I'll inform the Council!"**

**"Go ahead." Yang pushed Roman into the back of the APC and waved for everyone else to climb in as well. The warden grabbed her shoulder before she could join them, and she had to hold back the urge to knock his hand off. "What?" she snapped. "I don't have time for this. You know full well I can do this, and I've shown you the paperwork.**

**"You won't get away with this," he said. "I'll go to the Council and they'll have your badge. You'll be out of a job so fast your head will spin, and those bastards will be right back where they belong; behind bars."**

**"And I repeat, go ahead." She flicked off his hand and rolled her eyes. "You do your thing, and I'll do mine. If they want to kick me off the VSPR, that's fine, but right now I'm in charge and that means we're driving away from here with Torchwick in tow. You can accept that or you can try and stop us." She pulled away and stepped into the back of the APC, calling out as she did. "The choice is yours, but we're leaving. Thanks for all the help."**

**Drive?" Junior asked once she was in.**

**"Drive," she agreed. "Before he changes his mind and actually tries."**

**Wheels screeched as Junior pulled the vehicle into reverse, flipping them about the interior and slamming Yang's head back against the uncomfortable cushion behind her. They started to pull away, and at a speed far greater than the one they'd entered with. **

**"He will tell the Council, you know," Roman said, smirk still in place as he sat on one of the seats. "And knowing those old fossils, they'll move quickly to try and get me back in a cell. I doubt you'll still be the Captain by tonight."**

**"That would be as bad for you as it is me," she pointed out.**

**"I know. That's why I'm warning you. If you have some kind of plan up your sleeve, now's the time to hear it."**

**"Her? A plan?" Miltia barked a laugh. "I doubt it."**

**"Now, Miltia," Melanie cooed. "We should give her a chance, no?"**

**"I don't doubt for a second he'll tell the Council on us, but if we have some concrete results before they can move to shut us down, they'll be forced to keep us running." Yang said ignoring their comments. "We need to prove to them just how important we are, and the best way to do that will be to shut down a White Fang operation. Roman, do you know of any places they might be staying?"**

**The criminal in question raised an eyebrow, but did answer her. "I know of at least ten, but there's no telling whether those would still be in use. If I were them, I'd have moved on."**

**"But do you know of any way to find out where one is for sure?"**

**"I may still have some contacts who owe me favours," he said. "Some of them can be trusted more than others. Get me a scroll and I'll find out what I can." He blinked and caught hers as she threw it at him. "They're not wrong, though. I'm not sure shutting down one White Fang operation will be enough to balance letting me out. They'll thank us for the hard work, then shut us down anyway."**

**"You leave that to me. I have a plan in mind."**

"**Care to share it?"**

'_**Sure...when I can think of one.'**_

"Of course you wouldn't have a plan." Weiss muttered slapping her head. Nora though seemed pleased, thinking the best plans were the ones you came up with on the spot.

**"There's a pharmaceutical factory that's gone quiet recently," Roman said, handing the scroll back to her. "One of my contacts says White Fang have been seen in the area, but his pal was killed when he tried to investigate. He's only giving it to us because he wants revenge." He nodded to the scroll. "I've got the address saved on there."**

"**In that case, Junior." The grown man swerved the vehicle and started heading toward the address. Yang handed Roman a uniform and relaxed smiling. Wondering how this would play out, and if things would go wrong. They couldn't…...Right?**

With that the screen went dark for real this time. The audience now talking about what they just saw.

"Well that seemed fun. Heroes and villains working together like in the comics." Nora said giving her own thoughts.

"Well Firecracker...good luck leading those guys I guess." Qrow told his niece who accepted it.

"Man I look good in that uniform."

"Sure Mercury, just keep telling yourself that." Emerald said rolling her eyes.

"I wonder how the Fang is doing under my control?" Adam quietly said to himself, thinking perhaps this alternative of him was doing fine.

"Oh, oh, Mr. Keeper," Ruby said to the entity who spoke back.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Are we going to see more about this Captain Dragon universe? Seems fun."

"Yeah, it does seem interesting." Jaune admitted.

"Yeah, keep showing us more." Mercury added though really only to see himself.

"It all depends I guess." The Keeper said. "Don't worry though, we will eventually see that universe again. For now though, try watching this."

With that said the next universe was about to show.

* * *

**And that ends chapter 3 of Captain Dragon. This came out quick since I really wanted to show it. Don't expect this all the time of course, I am busy with other things.**

**I also apologize if those who actually read the story noticed some missing scenes or alterations. However I should note that since Captain Dragon is rather long, I didn't want the chapter to take to much space. No offense to the the author of course.**

**Anyway, we will definitely see that universe again in the future. Maybe 4 other chapters. It depends. Anyway that'll be all for this segment, if you want to send in ideas in the review or PM's, then go ahead. Until next time.**


	3. New World

**Chapter 2: New World**

* * *

**This chapter was suggested by Bahamut13. The author of it the story New World is Nicodemus V. However, as I do not have permission, I will instead make the next world an inspiration from it. Thank you Nicodemus V for the idea along with other writers of the real world and RWBY world meeting up.**

**-Note that this is not how real soldiers may act, say, or do. Anything that seems real is just a coincidence. Story has a bit of cursing as well.**

* * *

"I can't wait." Ruby squealed watching the screen lighting up. "Oh, what will we see next?"

"Come on pipsqueak, don't get to shaky." The drunk uncle Qrow said smirking.

"Can you blame her uncle Qrow." Yang said also looking a bit excited. "That first universe seemed pretty cool, even if I am leading a bunch of crooks."

"Hopefully we'll see one without criminals." Ironwood said.

"Whatever the case, we will soon find out, won't we." Oscar or Ozpin said watching the screen.

Mercury was already eating a giant tub of popcorn, ready to see what was next. Hoping this world would have more action compared to the first one. Less talking and more fighting.

**The first scene showed the nice tall forests. In it the birds were tweeting, the squirrels eating nuts. Everything seemed nice and calm here with not a hint of trouble.**

"**Ruuuuunnnn!" Until now.**

**From the forest came a group of three grown men wearing equipment not seen in Remnant at all. Wearing outfits similar to Atlas troops, but completely different. All three men wearing a green camo outfit with many pouches on them. In their hands were rifle guns, pistols, and other small weaponry on them.**

**On their backs were packs with most likely rations and other essentials. Not that it mattered considering the fact how it wouldn't help them with those things.**

"**Graaaa!"**

**Things being a pack of extra size Beowolves all running straight at them. There purpose being nothing more than to tear apart the people that intruded upon their home.**

"Now _this _is more like it." Mercury chuckled already anticipating the action.

"Wow...look at those weapons."

"Really Ruby. Your more focused on their weapons than the fact that these men will more than likely die." Weiss said berating her partner's lack of focus on the danger on screen.

Winter was wondering what type of uniform and was that. It was something she nor Ironwood have ever seen. Not to mention the weapon design seemed different.

"Excuse me, Mayden."

"Yes sir Ironwood?"

"Well, I was wondering what kind of group are these men from." The general asked thinking the entity knew.

"Oh that. Yeah, these guys aren't from Remnant at all." Mayden calmly said ignoring the shouts of confusion.

"Not our world, then where do they come from? Another dimension." Jaune asked recalling his old comics mentioning things exactly like this.

"Pretty much. They're from a planet called earth-"

"That's a dumb name. Who calls their planet dirt?" Nora interrupted, the Keeper continuing on.

"-and arrived here like any good story, through unknown methods. Anyway, just keep watching."

"**Damn, damn, damn, where in fucking hell are we?!" One soldier asked with pure panic on his face. Panic that only attracted the Grimm closer to them. And not in a good way with the Grimm now doubling their efforts.**

"**Who cares! These bitches certainly!" The second soldier said firing his pistol at them. The bullets doing nothing at all to even pierce their hide. Only angering them.**

"**Whatever the case, it's pretty clear we're all fucking dead."**

"...There speaking rather...violently." Ren remarked on the soldiers language.

"Yeah well, these guys are from a world, and never seen Grimm." Qrow said seeing the men being badly chased. "I'd be talking like them to if I was in their position."

"Hmmm, there weapons aren't doing much damage. Must not have enough piercing power or perhaps the caliber is of or maybe-" Yang whacked her sister in the head.

"Ruby, just keep watching."

**For the soldiers it would appear they were more than likely doomed. One minute they were on a mission to the middle sea, then brought here in this forest of obvious death.**

**The third soldier seeing how they were more than likely dead, took out a few grenades and threw them at the monsters. **

"**Eat this bitch!" The grenades were armed and set off, enveloping the beasts with a small explosion that actually damaged them. Roaring in pain, while the Beowolves caught in the blast weren't dead, they were certainly hurt as one could see fractures of the grenaded pierced in it.**

"**Hah! Such it chiwawa!" From nowhere a might Alpha Ursa came out of the brush and roared at them, joining the chase as well.**

"**Son of a-"**

Yang covered Ruby's ears, who grew annoyed by her sister's protectiveness and pushed them away.

Ironwood observantly watched the grenade and thought of ideas he could use to add the shrapnel into his own military arsenal.

**It would appear this was the end for the soldiers who still had no idea how they got here. While they still had weapons on them, they didn't know how to use them without stopping and getting a direct hit. As such, each of them accepted that this may be how they would die.**

**The second soldier doing something what was probably a prayer to some god. The third doing nothing but cursing his fate. The first just plain weeping.**

**It was then the Beowolves and Ursa were finally closing in. Ready to tear their latest victims apart piece by piece in what would be an excruciating death most likely. **

**But a miracle came.**

**A miracle in the form of some crazy girl swinging her hammer.**

"**I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! HAHAHAHA!"**

"Oh my gosh-Ren, look, look, look, look, look, look, look! It's me! Nora!"

"I can see that Nora." Ren calmly said despite his bestie shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

**With one mighty swing of her hammer, Nora whammed the Magnhild weapon onto the nearest Beowolf. The end of it making a sick crack that launched the beast away.**

**For a moment nothing made a sound. Well, everything but Nora.**

"**Ooooooh! A Ursa! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Like a spoiled child, the strange girl the soldiers witnessed was **_**easily **_**wiping out the very beasts they had trouble with. A teenage girl….beating them.**

"**I think I'm dreaming. Somebody pinch me." Soldier 2 rhetorically asked, in total disbelief at what he was seeing. His mind unable to process how some kid to do what they couldn't do.**

"**Nora, where are you?" From nearby some other kid came wearing green and found his friend. "There you are."**

"**Hi Ren! Look at what I'm doing. Cool, huh!" Another Grimm soon met its end having its head totally crushed. From behind her though, an Alpha Beowolf came ready to slice her in half. Only for the kid in green to shoot it down with precision better than most soldiers.**

"**Oh, thanks for the assist Ren. Now if you'll excuse me." Nora then leaped onto the Ursa Grimm and rode it as if it were a horse. "Giddy-up little Ursa! Yargh!"**

**Like that the pair left the scene with Ren close behind calling her name. Leaving the dumbfounded men alone with mouths opened up. Were this a cartoon, no doubt those jaws would hit the ground.**

"It does make sense I guess," Emerald murmured to herself. "Those guys do seem normal, so i doubt they could fight back."

"Please." Adam said surprising her. "You humans are just a weak and pathetic species. You deserve to get beaten."

"Really Adam," Cinder said with small traces of anger on her. "Then what does that say about you, who's been beaten before."

Snarling, Adam was ready to make a move against her before a force made him sit.

"Sorry Adam, but can't have you making a scene. So just keep watching." If Adam found the Keeper, he would kill him.

**Back to the men, the first soldier finally got enough wit to snap out of it. Shaking his head, he realized there were no other of those monsters and it was probably best to leave.**

"**H-hey, come on guys. Let's g-get out of here." The two nodded and started going. This time having their guns ready and armed. If anymore of those things came at them they would shoot without mercy.**

"...Would it be bad if more Grimm showed up." Glynda was the only one to hear Ms. Rose's words, and decided that she may need some therapy in regards to that obsession with weapons.

"**Sooooo…..any idea where we could be?" Soldier 2 asked soldier 3 who just shrugged.**

"**No idea man, but I swear we aren't in Kansas anymore."**

"Kansas, what's that?" Blake asked the Keeper.

"Just a place located on their world. Nothing important."

"**Whatever the case, we can only hope nothing will come out of the-" Soldier 1 was interrupted as from over the trees a girly scream came from the air.**

"**Oh my gosh, it's a little girl!" Soldier 2 said.**

"Oh boy." Jaune muttered looking a bit embarrassed. Having a good idea who was screaming.

"**Come on then men. Let's go save that," Another interruption, only this time in the form of some kinda sparta girl who passed by them.**

"Pyrrha!" The two teams said not believing they were seeing their deceased friend. Ozpin inside Oscar also felt nostalgic upon seeing his former student. Yet if she was there, and Nora was riding a Grimm, then that meant….

**From behind the girl a giant freaking scorpion bigger than a bus came out with it's massive pincers trying to get the girl. Once more these men found their minds drawing a blank.**

"**That was…"**

"**Uh-huh."**

"**...okay then…"**

"**Uh-huh."**

"**...giant ass…."**

"**Uh-huh."**

"**...we should start running now."**

"**Uh-hu, wait, why?" Soldier 3 flipped his thumb at the other direction, where a bunch of boar looking monsters came out.**

"**Oh…..Shit!" The men then began firing their guns full force without mercy. This time having switched their amo to do a bit more damage. The boars now feeling the pain.**

"**Graaa!" Pain that they would gladly share.**

**Some of them turned into their rolling form and lunged at them. Soldier 2 saw this and jumped back while his other allies dodged the stampeding ones. The bullets now ricocheting off them. **

**Stopping their gunfire, the soldiers took out a few smoke bombs and threw them blocking the creatures view. However the Grimm didn't need to see to actually sense them. Using their ability to sense fear and whatnot to track them down. A boarbatusk leaping up and pinning Soldier 2 down and roaring in his face.**

"**Oh my GOOOOODDDD!" The man tried getting the thing off him, but it was futile. The Grimm was to heavy while the man had no aura to actually help him. The Grimm ready to rip him part when Soldier 1 yelled out.**

"**Get off him you pile of black bacon!" The soldier switched his firearm for a long gun with a bit more pow in it. With one shot the bullet slammed into the Grimm's flank and pushed it off soldier 2. "Come on run!"**

**Obeying the three started running back into the safety of the forest still shooting back when they had the time. Still, there work was cut out for them seeing as the Grimm still gave chase.**

Back to the audience, Blake noticed something off. "Hey, Mayden. How come those soldiers aren't using their aura?"

"Simple. Because none of them possess it."

"Huh!?" Her reaction could also be seen on many others. A person without aura. But only the Grimm had no aura. If these men didn't have it, then didn't this make them soulless?

"Okay, I can see why your misunderstanding here." Mayden said noticing the mood. "To be clear, in their world, aura isn't a thing. Their not soulless, just people with no power. That's all."

They still wanted to ask questions, but decided against it and went back to the scene in front of them.

"**Hey man, what do we do?" Soldier 2 asked soldier 1.**

"**No idea. Unless we can somehow get these things off our backs, then we're just going to have to keep running." A pretty bad plan, but unfortunately it was the only one they had. So they kept going trying to dwindle their numbers with a shot here and there which did little to nothing.**

**Meanwhile just a bit away from them were another group of huntsmen in training doing initiation. The type of people nobody remembered at all.**

"**Alright, I think the relics are this way." One of the students said pointing north.**

"**Are you sure man?" The other asked dubiously.**

"**I'm pretty sure. Don't you agree?" The student said to another student who just nodded.**

"**Good. In that case let's get going and get out of here." Before any of them could even make a move though, three men in strange outfits suddenly passed by them screaming and shooting.**

"**What the heck was th-Aughhhh!" The Grimm that had been chasing those men soon enough found themselves attacking the prey their former prey left behind for them. As they say, never look over a gift from a horses mouth. Or something like that anyway.**

"Hahahaha!" Mercury laughed at the scene with the Grimm attacking those students. Neo herself making a silent giggle at the twist.

Team RWBY along with team JNR just cringed at the sight of those students being torn apart. As for Ozpin, well, he always did wonder how those students ended up dead. He wondered if he should have Glynda right this on the report.

**Back to the soldiers from another world, they kept on running having not even noticed the Grimm gone. After a few minutes of panicked running, they stopped and then looked behind them.**

"**Hey, their gone."**

"**Woah...that was a close one."**

"**Nice. Guess they must have gotten tired or something. Hey, did anyone else see kids while we were retreating?" The others shook their heads, thus leading soldier 3 to believe he was just imagining things. "Yeah, makes sense. I mean, what kind of idiot goes into a forest full of those freaks?"**

"**A big one." Soldier 1 commented. "I pity the people that get stuck fighting those things. And curse any jerk that forces them to."**

"**Yeah. You'd have to be a real monster to just send kids here unprepared and forcing them to fight alright."**

Everybody then turned to Oscar, or should they say Ozpin, who was feeling rather awkward at their glares.

"**Anywho," Soldier 1 said continuing on. "I think I see a building up ahead. Come on."**

**All three soldiers went going finally thinking they were free. To think just a while ago they had been running for their lives like cowards. Screaming in fear in the face of danger. Well….no more!**

**Now instead they could find help, call the local military, then go back to their homes and forget this nightmare ever happened. What could go wrong?**

"**Alright men. We are home free."**

"**Take this, and this! Haha! Time to go out with a Yang!" A blonde said with bad puns.**

"Hey!"

"**I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle!" A wild voice screamed with no limit.**

"They got that right!"

"**Jaune! Look out!" A worried voice came in the aid of someone probably worth it.**

"**Ahhhhhh! Somebody help me!" Or a dork that didn't seem all that.**

"Okay, seriously?!"

"**Ruby Rose! How dare you let me faaalllllll!" A rather bitchy screamed from the air.**

"Those little-"

"**I thought you'd be fine!" A rather irresponsible girl said who looked rather stupid.**

"Okay, that's just mean."

"**Can somebody lend Ren and I some assistance?" Called out a moody emo girl who looked like she had social skill problems and had a pretty spanking butt.**

"..."

"**Yes, we could use assistance." That guy seemed pretty cool. The only normal one in a field full of complete weirdos and degenerate kids.**

"...I'll…..take that as a compliment….."

"Not me! If I get my hands on those jerks, I'll show them the Yang way." Yang said angrily with some of the other students agreeing. The only one's laughing at the comments made were Mercury and Neo. Though Cinder and Emerald did have some smirks on their lips.

**As for the soldiers, they just saw a crazy battle with no adult supervision. With kids battling titanic monsters taking the form of a bird and scorpion. Making one wonder what horrible adults would just leave kids to fight these things where they could die? Monsters, that's what.**

Glynda and Ozpin suddenly felt the urge to perhaps review how they take the tests for next year. Quietly of course.

**Whatever the case, the soldiers could only watch in sheer terror of what this strange place had to offer. A battle where anybody could die from these creatures of…...evil? Still, these men were soldiers, born to protect their country. And like any responsible adult, they would help these kids out from doing what looked like some suicide mission.**

"**Men...Protect those kids!" Soldier 1 said with the others yelling in agreement. Leaping into the action guns blazing grabbing the students attention.**

"**Charge!"**

**Meanwhile, up above were the headmaster and headmistress Ozpin and Glynda. Both watching over the newcomers that were entering the fray.**

"**Ozpin," Glynda looked down and seeing the strange men battling. Unsure what to do. "Should we enter down and see what's going on? Those men, we have no idea who they are. Perhaps we should assist them?"**

"**No Glynda."**

"Ozpin!"

"What the hell!" Both Ironwood and Qrow just gave Ozpin a look of disbelief. Feeling rather apprehensive that their friend and ally would do such a thing. Even the 'bad' side gave him a 'really' expression.

"I'm….certain this other me has a reason." Ozpin said hoping that it would be acceptable to them.

"**Why not sir?" Glynda asked as Ozpin just took a sip from his mug.**

"**Simple. If these men are interfering, then they will either help our students or die."**

The worst part was that this _was _something Ozpin himself would say. Though it may be best he kept that to himself seeing as everybody in the room was now giving him a rather cold stare. Glynda especially.

The Keeper just laughed at the old man's misfortune.

**Back below away from Ozpin and Glynda, the students weren't really sure how to handle the situation. These men just came in and yelled out they were going to protect the. To some like Ruby, it felt nice that these guys were trying to help, even if she had no idea who they were. To others like Weiss, she found it rude that crude men like these thought **_**they **_**would save them. She was perfectly capable of helping herself.**

"That's a bit rude to think Weiss." Blake said earning a small scowl from the former heiress.

"Well excuse me. Besides, these men have shown to have no aura. They couldn't help us at all." Weiss rebutted.

"**Fire in the whoa….or something!" From nowhere soldier 3 had a fucking bazooka. He then aimed it at the giant bird he thought of as a turkey and pressed the switch.**

"**Eat this bastard!" The rocket then launched right at the bird….where it entered the mouth and set off, blowing it's head off. The students of teams JNPR and RWBY having **_**their **_**mouths opened in shock.**

The audience also experiencing the same thing. Their expectations now blown, and still continuing with the next scene.

"**Hey scorpion!" The Deathstalker turned toward soldier 1 and 2, both throwing small grenades at it. "Eat smoke!"**

**The grenades went off, and while it did no harm whatsoever to the near indestructible carparace, it did block it's sight. This allowed soldier 2 to take out his sniper gun and aimed it at the arachnid.**

"**Take this bitch." Then expertly shot a few times, each bullet making its mark and destroying the Grimm's eyes.**

"**Kraaaaa!" Blinded, the Deathstalker screeched in absolute pain. It made erratic movements, attempting to kill those that harmed it. Suddenly it felt a presence on it's head. Hearing a voice that challenged it.**

"**Hey scorpion, up here." Soldier 3 yelled. Taking the challenge, the Deathstalker raised it's tipped sharp tail full of venom, and launched it angrily to pierce the human that dare mock it.**

**Only for said human to jump off and let the stinger make a direct mark that pierced the beasts own head.**

**With one missing a head and the other destroying its own, both Grimm went up in quite literal smoke. Leaving behind the three soldiers who honestly made the eight students just question who they were. Even Ozpin had his mouth opened.**

"...Did that just happen?" Qrow asked taking a good look at his flask, wondering if he had a bit to much. Winter herself not believing the absurdity of how these auraless men did the impossible. Ironwood thinking the same thing, but then realized perhaps he could 'borrow' a tactic or two from them.

The same students minus one also impressed, including Weiss.

**The screen then went dark for a moment, and then showed what was the naming ceremony for the teams. With Ozpin himself giving the last team name.**

"**...and led by Ruby Rose." **

**Cheers went by as the last team was said. Everyone happy except for Weiss, who couldn't fathom why Ruby was chosen.**

"Hehe, I remember that day." Yang giggled getting Weiss to just turn her head.

"**And finally," Ozpin said still continuing on. "We have these fine gentlemen. Who while weren't part of initiation, still proved themselves capable by defeating two alpha Grimm."**

**On stage were soldiers 1,2, and 3, who honestly weren't sure how they got up here. The audience though didn't mind and clapped, some girls even being wooed since the soldiers from earth were rather good lookers.**

"**Hey man, how'd we get up here?" Soldier 1 asked getting no response from the other two also uncertain.**

"**Anyway, I'm glad you men helped even when you didn't have to." Ozpin said walking up to them. "Though initiation usually has students face the Grimm, it is nice to know men such as yourselves do much to protect them."**

"**Yeah, well, we try our best to-waiiiit a second." Soldier 2 suddenly felt suspicious about what Ozpin said. The other two catching on.**

"Oh boy." Qrow said already having a sinking feeling what was about to occur. Mercury and Emerald also noticing as well.

"What are you two thinking?" Cinder asked.

"Hehehe. Trust us Cinder, this is going to get good." Mercury responded with Neo pulling out a sign-made from her semblance-with a winking face on it.

"**What is it men?" Ozpin asked.**

"**Just want to ask you something." Soldier 3 said looking at the headmaster with a rather dark look. "You said initiation, as in a test of sorts."**

"**...Yes, what of it?"**

"**We just need to be certain, is that do you just send these kids to **_**fight **_**those things. What did you call em, Grimm." Soldier 1 said clenching his fists.**

"**Why of course." Ozpin suddenly felt a chill.**

"**In that case," Soldier 2 began, his jaw tightening in anger. "You must surely send them prepared. Tools, little food and ration, a teacher or something on standby in case things get messy."**

"**No. After all, how will the students learn if they don't face these challenges themselves?" The three soldiers then looked at each other and nodded. Soldier 3 stepping up and saying one thing.**

"**You mother fucking son of a bitch you asshole!" With a yell of fury and a fist full of rightouse anger, the soldier punched the headmaster so hard that some of Ozpin's teeth actually flew off despite his aura.**

"**Child abuse you damn sicko." Soldier 2 screamed, now kicking the downed headmaster in the face. His face full of hate at someone who just threw kids off a cliff with nothing to defend themselves with.**

"**It's people like you we kill to defend the world from! Die you monster! Die!" Soldier 1 joining in taking out his pistol and immediately firing onto Ozpin. While his aura protected him, it quite well stung.**

**The audience in the school now showing shocked faces at how these soldiers were beating up one of the most toughest Huntsmen like he was nothing. Then just like that, the scene ended.**

Back to the audience, not a single one of them spoke. The silence then broken by a single laugh. One that made even Mercury and Emerald flinch, since they never heard _her _laugh at all before.

"Hahahahaha! HAHA! HAHHAHAHAHA!" Cinder. Cinder of all people was laughing, never before so _happy _at seeing one of her enemies being beaten down like he was nothing. Salem herself would likely join if she had seen this. The best part being that there was a good reason for those men to do so as well.

Ozpin himself was rather confounded by this revelation. Overcome with disconcert on how his alternative was beaten so _badly_. The worst part being that in a sense those men were actually right.

Something that _everybody _in the room silently agreed on.

Eventually Cinder stopped laughing which placed the room in silence once more. Then Ruby looked up and spoke. "C-can we see the next world now."

"Sure." Mayden said not bothered by the awkward atmosphere and just activated the next dimension.

* * *

**Down at the bottom again. Hooray! I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I kinda did. Mainly the part with Ozpin getting his just deserve punishment for sending students into a death trap. That's my opinion though. Next one will be a RWBY fanfiction. Also, these are the stories I've gotten permission from the authors I've talked to.**

**Coeur Al'Aran and his stories**

**The Amazing Jaune Arc**

**From Lawbreaker to Lecturer**

**The Invincible Whitley Schnee**

**A Darker Shade of Gold**

**Pride of the 4**

**Tomorrow and Never Again**

**Cardinal Sins**

**The Darkling Thrush**

**I'm hoping to get more permission from other authors. And I should also mention some stories will just be fanfiction inspired. Anyway, that's all for now. The next one will come soon or a week from now. Remember, I only upload when a chapter is done. Bye.**


	4. Cardinal Sins

**Chapter 3: Cardinal Sins**

* * *

**Hey everybody, back in action with an interesting story that caught my interest. Cardinal Sins, written by Bardothren on the net. A story with a smarter, more manipulative Cardin that knows how to get things done. Not going to lie, I like stories where it gives a more background to side characters like Cardin. Gives them a reason why their there.**

**Plus I noticed the lack of side characters in reaction fics. Even when they're shown, most of the time they just end up being not important. Which sucks to me. So let's correct that here and now.**

**I should note though that since the story is somewhat new, the chapters are a bit short, so this will be as well. Enough talking though, let's see how are cast will be reacting. Enjoy.**

* * *

The cast of RWBY were now waiting for the next universe. Having hopes that this universe won't hold the same violence like the last one. All lot of them felt disturbed seeing the headmaster of Beacon getting his butt whooped just like that.

Not Cinder of course. A part of her is expecting this world to be just like the last one. Where her enemies are battered and injured with grands amount of pain.

"Oh, so it's this universe." The Keeper Mayden said with some hints of surprise.

"This universe? What do you mean?" Winter asked the Keeper.

"Let's just say this a a currently born universe. So I can only show you a few things since it's barely starting out." The Keeper explained to the audience.

"Is that a good thing or a bad?" Ren wondered if this presented a problem. The Keeper of course told him it wasn't.

"Nope. Although some of you actually might not like it. Moving on." Not like it? Now they were worried. What kind of universe made it that the Keeper would state some of them wouldn't like it.

Jaune thought of him being outed as a fake and kicked out of Beacon.

Ruby feared it was a world where the shadow enemy called Salem defeated them all and ruled Remnant. Plunging it in chaos. Ozpin thinking the same thing.

Everybody now not liking the prospect of what this dimension might bring them. Of course they didn't have much of a choice since the screen lit up. As such they would just have to deal with whatever they saw.

And what they saw was the most unlikely person they would see.

"Cardin!"

**The evening hours trickled by like pine sap, slow and sour, as Cardin grappled with page after page of Oobleck's assigned reading on the Color Wars. Staring at line after line left his eyelids drooping and his legs twitching. With a yawn, he tossed his scroll onto his nightstand, leaned forward on his bed, and stretched. "All this reading's killing me. You guys up for some real combat training?"**

"No way." Jaune said with his mouth wide open. Many of the other students looking rather displeased the school bully was being shown. The only ones not really reacting toward him were Cinder's faction since they really had no idea who he was. Seeing the 'good' side react like this though made them think they must not like him.

"What's Cardin doing here?" Yang said a bit outraged.

"That's right." Weiss jumping in. "How is a brute like him even in this?"

Ozpin and Glynda didn't show it, but even they wondered why the problem child of Beacon was being shown. They both knew of Mr. Winchester's habits. The Keeper of course didn't share their sentiments.

"Hey, don't go hating. I did say you may not like it." Mayden said. "Besides, if your not liking this already, then you'll definitely not like the later scenes at all."

This made them ponder the future. Of course since they had no clue what was about to happen, the cast could only stay silent once more and continue on.

**Russell perked up, while Sky retreated further into his scroll. Dove grunted sourly and set down his pen. "Are we going off campus for this one?"**

**"Not this time," Cardin said. "I want Oz to see this."**

"What do you have anything to do about this, if I may ask sir?" Glynda asked the young boy that held the soul of Ozpin. It still startled her that her boss was now in the body of such a, well, adorable child. Not that she'd ever say that of course.

"He says he has no clue." The true Oscar said in place of Ozpin. Who at the time is also wondering what the most troublesome team CRDL is planning.

**After a quick stop at their equipment lockers, Cardin picked out a training room on the academy's lower levels. The circular room had padded walls and floors, two stone pillars, and a Dust-powered light set into the ceiling. The door latched shut behind them and fit seamlessly into the wall. Cardin strode to the center of the room and hefted his mace. Sky went behind one pillar, while Dove and Russell took positions on either side of him.**

**"Can we use bullets?" Dove asked.**

**"Sure," Cardin said, "But no Dust, no Semblances and don't hit the light. Whenever you're ready."**

Everybody watched to see the fight. Not having seen the team actually do much in the combat ring at school.

Actually, aside from Jaune v.s. Cardin and then team CRDL v.s. Pyrrha, they've never seen them fight ever again after that. Strange.

**Dove lowered his sword and fired two shots. Cardin raised his arm and blocked them with his gauntlet. Russell raced forward, daggers twirling in his hands. Using the haft of his mace, Cardin swept him aside and rushed towards Dove. The swordsman darted left while firing another shot, and Sky jabbed his halberd from behind the pillar. Cardin grabbed it in his left hand, hauled him forward, and elbowed him in the face.**

**"Are you guys even trying?" Cardin waved his mace. "I haven't even used the chain yet."**

"Chain?" Jaune quietly said confused. Never having heard of this before.

**Russell and Dove charged in. Cardin ducked under the sword swipe and caught one dagger with his left arm, but the other bit into his Aura at his chest. He brought his knee up and caught Russell in the side, whirled, and kicked at Dove, who parried with his free arm.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sky hunched behind a pillar, aiming down the barrel of his trident. Feigning a swipe at Russell, Cardin pressed a button on the hilt of his mace. With a pop and a long, rasping hiss, the mace's ball flew in a wide arc at the end of a chain.**

"Woah!" Ruby yelped having never seen that before. Some of the others also surprised by this. Did their Cardin have the chain mace like this counterpart?

**The chain caught on the pillar, but the spiked ball kept going. It caught Sky in the shoulder as he pulled the trigger. The shot buried itself in a wall.**

**The chain hissed as it retracted, and the ball, tugged around the pillar, shot in a wild arc towards Cardin's hand. As Russell closed in, the ball knocked a dagger out of his hand. He stumbled back and hissed in pain. Dove charged, forcing the point of his sword past Cardin's guard. The sword wedged into Cardin's armor and gouged at his Aura. Cardin twisted, swept a leg out, and kicked at the back of Dove's knee. He stayed upright, but his arms flailed and the sword retreated.**

**Sky fired another shot, this one slamming into Cardin's back. He felt a stinging tingle as his Aura dropped. Cardin rushed at him, and Sky yelped as the mace swung towards his head.**

**Russell sprang off a pillar, spun through the air, and kicked at Cardin's arm. Cardin spun with the motion, let the chain loose, and whirled his mace around the pillar. Sky leapt out of the way, but the ball spun full circle and caught Russell on the side of the head. He sprawled out on the floor, groaning and rubbing at his temple.**

"Hmmm, not bad." Cinder muttered seeing _some _skill in these men's movement. Ironwood also looking a bit impressed.

"I can see how they made it into the Festival." Qrow mentioned as he did see them in the tournament. Team RWBY and JNR also a bit impressed at these stunts. Not as good as theirs perhaps along with a few others, but sourly they admitted these boys had decent ability.

"Strange, I wonder why we never saw this before?" Ren asked himself with the others wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, I mean, we've seen them fight." Yang offhandedly mentioned. Nora though made a counter statement.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it. I've only seen Cardin battle our fearless leader and nobody else. Which includes his team against Pyrrha."

Glynda felt a bit of heat rising to her cheeks. Now that her students mentioned this, she never _had _bothered making team CRDL fight at all. Usually only the two teams here and other students. Yet completely forgot to include them.

'_I must rectify myself of this mistake.' _

**Cardin had the chain retract, but the ball stuck on the pillar. Sky scrambled and grabbed the ball with both arms. "I got it! Get him Dove!"**

**Slash after slash hammered at Cardin's hilt as he wove his way around the pillar. Once he made it over to Sky, he kicked at a hand and yanked. The ball shot out of Sky's grasp and slammed home in the hilt. He brought his weapon around, knocked the sword aside, and pushed Dove back with one hand. The mace swung low, sweeping Dove's legs out from under him.**

**Sky lunged, scoring a hit in Cardin's shoulder. Cardin reached for the halberd, but Sky swung it aside and caught Cardin in the side of the face with the haft. Ducking with the blow, Cardin pivoted and swung the mace at Sky's knees. Sky leapt back and braced himself against a pillar. With a yell, he sprang forward, halberd aimed at Cardin's neck. Cardin knelt, and the points of the halberd grazed his hair. He rose and swung the mace in an uppercut that caught Sky in the gut. Sky toppled to the floor, groaned, and rolled away.**

**Cardin turned and put his back against the pillar. Russell, having recovered his dagger, crept forward with both weapons held in a cross-guard. Dove circled around as he reloaded his sword, and Sky propped himself up with his halberd.**

**"Ready to take this seriously?" Cardin asked. Russell grinned and twirled his daggers. Dove flinched, and a few bullets fell from his fingers. Sky grimaced and hurried behind Russell.**

**With a flick, Cardin unwound the chain and sent the ball flying towards Dove.**

Jaune gulped, thinking if Cardin did have that chain installed back home, he was glad he never faced it.

**He sidestepped and tripped on a fallen bullet. Cardin whipped his wrist, and the ball plummeted into Dove's bronze breastplate./ppRussell sprinted forward. Cardin wove his hand in a circle, and the chain looped itself around both of Russell's hands. Sky rushed in, relying on the tangled chain to get close, but Cardin whipped Russell into the path of Sky's halberd. Sky wrenched his halberd aside, shied away, and fell to the side.**

**Russell dropped both daggers, pressed his hands together, and wriggled free. He rolled, grabbed a dagger, and jabbed at Cardin's inner thigh. Cardin shuffled his feet and took the blade on the guard above his knee. The chain retracted, and Cardin swung the mace in a swift uppercut that glanced off Russell's shoulder. As he fell back, Dove caught him and fired a shot from his sword. Cardin knocked it aside with his mace and stepped back.**

**"What are your Auras at?" Cardin asked.**

**His three teammates answered somewhere at the halfway point, with Dove around seventy. Cardin took a deep breath and guessed around a third from the tension in his chest.**

**"We could bring our scrolls along," Dove said. "Doesn't matter so long as we don't check them in battle, right?"**

**Cardin shook his head. "Just having it on you would make you want to look at them. Plus, if we leave them on the floor, someone might step on them."**

"A very good point actually." Ironwood remarked, recalling how students at Atlas who had their scrolls would sometimes do this. Making them distracted and then losing because of it.

Jaune muttered remembering how he did it and lost to Cardin because of it.

**"You guys up for some more?"**

**"Maybe we shouldn't," Sky said, "I think it's getting late.**

**Cardin remembered the meeting with Blake and swore to himself. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's call it here and check our scrolls."**

"Blake? What do you have to do anything with Cardin?" Yang asked rather suspiciously. The cat faunus narrowing her eyes on what Cardin wanted with her.

Adad didn't show it, but he had the slightest hint of curiosity what this human wanted.

**Russell then turned to Cardin asking, "I thought you wanted to keep the chain thing a secret. Don't they have cameras in there?"**

"Cameras?" Glynda asked out loud never hearing of this. Ozpin suddenly felt an omen coming at him.

**Cardin smiled. "They do. The Headmaster won't let that secret slip to the students – it would deprive them of a valuable lesson. Also, people who think they've figured out your secret won't look for more."**

Ozpin made the decision to look into how Mr. Winchester knew any of this. His scroll seemed like a good clue. Of course he would have to first explain this all to Glynda who had some sharp words for him.

**The scene went dark and then showed Cardin inside the Beacon gym, doing some simple training on the treadmill. By the side were two other students, Nora and Ren. Nora looking at Cardin with a small frown.**

**"Hey, think I can hit him from here?" Nora whispered as Cardin got on the farthest treadmill. Her eyes gleamed, and the weights bounced in her arms. "He might break his legs if he trips."**

"Ms. Valkyrie!" Nora gulped a bit smiling guilty at being found out. Oddly enough back in school, she did the same thing. Never doing it of course. Ren just sighed.

**"You really shouldn't," Ren said. "You would be liable for any damages to both Cardin and the equipment he is using. Also, I think he can hear you."**

**Cardin had, at first, dismissed Nora's constant threats to break his legs as part of the girl's eccentricities, but after her hammer 'slipped' out of her hands and slammed into his knee during one of Professor Goodwitch's combat studies, he made sure to keep at least two people between them.**

"So that's why he was always near another another person whenever nora is in the same room as him." Jaune always wondered why Cardin did that. Now he knew, and so did Glynda having a stern look on her face. Nora giggling nervously at that.

**"How could he hear me?" Nora asked. "I'm whispering. Ooh, should we use a secret signal? You could make a sound like a sloth when he gets off the treadmill."**

**"Sloths don't have a sound."**

"You would say that Ren."

**"We've been over this Ren! They sound like this." Nora made a half-gurgle, half-growling sound. "Try it."**

**Ren sighed and imitated the sound. Nora's eyes lit up, and she sprang forward. "The signal! I got it Ren!"**

Ren expected this to happen.

**Back on screen, Nora ignored her friends attempt to stop her and launched the dumbbell like a javelin and tossed it across the room. It hit the floor just behind Cardin's treadmill and slid into the wall with a solid thunk. Cardin stumbled forward, grabbed at the handles on either side, and hauled himself off the spinning tread. He mashed the power button and stepped around the dumbbell.**

"Awww, it failed."

**"Aww, Ren, you were supposed to do that when he got off. I missed!"**

**Ren twisted and stood up on the mat. "Nora, I told you not to do that."**

**"Then why did you do the sloth call?"**

"**Because-" Ren held his hand up to his eyes and shook his head. With a grimace, he walked up to Cardin and offered his hand. "I hope you can accept my apology," Ren said to him. "Nora can be a bit enthusiastic sometimes."**

"More like everyday." Weiss muttered remembering how Nora did many strange actions just because she got 'enthusiastic' sometimes. Ren silently in agreement.

**Cardin hit the playback button on his recorder. Ren and Nora's voices were audible, but their words were lost under the whir and rhythmic thumping of the treadmill.**

**"You would've been a lot more sorry if I got a good recording," Cardin said with a straight face. He took the hand and shook it. He considered telling Professor Goodwitch anyways, but there was always the risk that Ozpin would remove any evidence he had. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, and I won't tell anyone about this little accident."**

"What does Cardin mean by removing evidence, Oz?" Ironwood asked his ally with a snark in his tone. Ozpin made no answer.

**Ren gave a relieved sigh. "I appreciate that. Let's go Nora, and no pancakes for you tomorrow."**

"What! Ren! How could you!?" Nora cried in alert with her counterpart acting much the same.

**"What!" Nora's eyes widened, and drool trailed down the corner of his mouth. "But Ren, you promised!"**

**"That was before you threw a dumbbell at another student, even if it was Cardin. Perhaps this will make you consider the consequences of your actions."**

**Nora gestured wildly at him. "But it's Cardin! If anything, Goodwitch would be grateful we put him in the hospital."**

"Actually Ms. Valkyrie, I wouldn't." The headmistress told the still shocked student.

**"He may be an ass, but that's no excuse to break his legs." Ren looked at Cardin and nodded. "No offense."**

**Cardin tapped at his scroll. "I think I can get a better recording now that the treadmill's off."**

**"Right," Ren said. "As I was saying, Cardin is a valued member of the student body and should not be harmed by anyone. Now, Nora, please apologize."**

**"But Ren!"**

**"Apologize, or no pancakes for two weeks."**

"Ren really does have a tight leash on her, huh Blake." The cat girl nodded, as Ren seemed to be the only one capable of reeling her in. Cinder actually felt pity for the boy. Nora just growled at her counterparts fate.

**Nora groaned and mumbled an apology at Cardin's shoes. He checked the time on his scroll. It was still fifteen minutes to ten, but Nora's presence would make a good excuse for leaving early. "I better get going. Have fun getting the scuff marks off the floor."**

**The scene went black again, ending with Ren taking Nora away from trying to 'hammer' the problem away. Then returned to show Cardin opening a door. Behind it showed Blake reading a book.**

"Look Blake, it's you."

"Yeah Ruby. That's me alright." The cool cat said glad to see herself, but frowned that she was meeting up with Cardin. Adam growled in his seat.

**"You're early," she said.**

**Cardin turned and faced her. Blake's yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight, and her hair cast a waving shadow over her face. "You're even earlier. Next time, come when I tell you. I'm not stupid enough to have us both coming here at the same time."**

**Blake's eyes narrowed. She stepped back, drew Gambol Shroud, and pointed the barrel at him. "I am not letting you blackmail me. If you want to live, promise me you won't say a word, and you'll delete that picture you took right now."**

"Blake!" Weiss herself yelled in shock, the target in question turning her head averting her friend's gaze. The others in the audience also unsure how to deal with this.

Ozpin believing Ms. Belladonna had her reasons, while Winter readied herself to take down the cat faunus just in case.

Adam only snorted. _'So she only threatens because of some blackmail. Pathetic.'_

**A shiver ran down Cardin's spine and a sudden spike of adrenaline made every muscle stiffen, but he grinned and spread out his arms. "You're not going to kill me.**

"Cardin sounds confident. He must have something up his sleeve." Ren deduced, seeing how the boy looked like he had a plan despite his position.

**The weapon wavered in Blake's hands. "Why not? You think I'm scared?"**

**"You should be. My room is right below this one, and all my teammates are in bed studying. If they heard a gunshot from the roof, one of them might check it out."**

**"I'd be gone before they made it up the stairs."**

'_I could.' _Blake thought a little smugly. Confident in her skills of escaping. The Cardin on screen though seemed to have other plans.

**Cardin walked over to the edge of the building. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He knelt over the edge to hide the act of wiping it away. When he stood, he whispered, "They could come up through the window, but even if you got away, there's still the message on my scroll."**

"Message?" Ruby didn't like this, and neither did Blake.

**Blake bristled, bounded forward, and pressed Gambol Shroud's blade against his throat. The edge forced him to lean back over the edge. "What message?"**

**"I set an alarm for midnight on my scroll, which I had left in my room. It has a message with a password to unlock a file on my scroll." He held his fingers up behind his head and wiggled them. "I think you know what's in that file."**

"Errr, that jerk. What does he have on Blake?" Yang angrily said. On the other side, Adam could take a good guess. Most likely involved Blake and her faunus features.

**"I'll just sneak in there and take it. You think I can't?"**

**"You probably could, given the scores on your Hunter's exam," Cardin said. Blake's eyes widened, but he gave her no time to process that tidbit. "Supposing that you could kill me right here before I made a sound, and assuming that you managed to sneak into my room with my team present and steal my scroll before midnight, you still have three problems."**

Cinder leaned in, interested in what this student had that made Blake so shaky.

**"Keep talking," Blake growled.**

**"First, there are cameras everywhere in this school. There's even one in the stairway right above that door." He glanced around the building. A few trees reached up near the windows, but none cleared the roof. "Unless you flew up here, Ozpin has evidence that you were the only other person with me."**

**Blake withdrew her weapon, split it apart, and twirled it by its ribbon. "I have my way of flying," she said.**

**"Which brings you to your second problem. That's a very distinctive weapon, and the school has detailed records of it, down to the slash pattern and bullet caliber. No other weapon on campus uses the same rounds, owing to the fact that yours was made in Mistral." He paused for a moment. "Well, except Ren, but he has an alibi."**

Glynda sat in impression. Never before has she seen the Winchester display this much cunning. Then again, she hardly ever called on him or talked to him. Another mistake she had to fix.

Blake just hissed, not liking how Cardin was putting her in a corner. Adam had the same mindset, but if only because he wanted to do it. Not some filthy human.

**"And the third problem? It'd make you no better than the White Fang you left behind."**

Those who didn't know about Blake's secret, all blurted out their shock. None more so than Blake, never thinking Cardin of all people could figure it out.

"She's with the White Fang!" Ironwood yelled standing up in anger. His specialist Winter doing the same thing, ready to put Blake down for her crimes.

Ruby got up and waved her hands. "W-wait. Didn't you here? She's not a part of them anymore."

"Exactly. So you can step down." The team members of the former White Fang stood in the two way. Weiss glancing back and forth on how to deal with the people she respected.

Adam himself also looking like he would intervene.

"Hold it people." Mayden said getting them all tos top. "As I said before, there will be no fighting in here."

"But-"

"But nothing." Mayden said cutting off Ironwood. Then using his powers to place him and Winter down on their seat stopping them. "You can deal with Blake later. Or better yet, ask Ozpin since he knew."

"He knew!"

"Yep. As for the rest of you, continue on." While Ironwood started interrogating his old friend, the rest went back to watching. A bit upset at Cardin for putting Blake like that, but also curiose how he knew.

**Blake blanched, and Gambol Shroud slipped from her grasp. "How the hell do you know that?"**

**Cardin shrugged with an air of nonchalance betrayed by a squeamish grin. "I do now."**

"He was guessing!?" Yang cried in outrage. Mercury and Emerald though could appreciate how Cardin got the former Fang member to confess.

**Blake worked silently as she bent to pick up her weapon. She sheathed it and pressed herself against the door. "You just guessed?"**

**"To be fair, I had plenty of clues to work with. Atlas keeps thorough records on all its Faunus and greatly restricts travel to foreign nations. Also, despite your supposed Altesian nationality, you possess a unique and expensive weapon of Mistraltan design, where the White Fang has a strong underground presence. One might guess that, after intercepting a load of dust destined to Vale, you decided to leave the White Fang and use the fake passport they gave you to sign up for a Hunter's exam, enroll at Beacon, and start a new life. Did I get that right?"**

He did. All of it. Blake's ears fell as she couldn't believe Cardin figured it all out. Things were fine now since her friends knew, but this version of her most assuredly hasn't told her friends. Now she would have no choice but to watch as Cardin demanded of her something horrible. The rest of her teammates also gritting their teeth.

**Blake sagged to the ground. She hugged at her chest, and her bow flattened itself forward. "Fine. You win. I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell anyone my secret."**

'_How pathetic of her.' _Adam though disgusted by his former love._ 'To think she would fall this far. If it were me, I'd kill the human now. In fact, I might just visit this 'Cardin' to do the exact thing.'_

**Cardin let out the breath he had been holding and approached her. His shadow swallowed her up.**

Ruby started biting her nails, worried. Yang was just full of rage, wanting to beat up Cardin for the position her friend was in.

**"Now that we've got that out of the way, it's time that you start doing as I say."**

Glynda also showed signs of anger, not liking where this may be going. Glancing at how tense the other students were.

**Blake closed her eyes and nodded.**

**"Good. Take out your scroll."**

"That asshole!" Ruby didn't bother reprimanding her sister's language. She might be innocent, but not naive of what Cardin was about to do. Weiss expressing revulsion, even Winter and Qrow couldn't help but look on in disgust.

**Blake held up the scroll. "Now what?"**

**"I think we'll start with the reading Oobleck assigned for tomorrow morning."**

"What!" Nearly everybody in the audience blurted out. Even those on the 'bad' side didn't expect this.

**"Wait, what? You just want me to read?" The Blake on screen said also astonished by this twist.**

**Cardin leaned down and stared into her eyes. "Were you expecting something worse, like posing for nude photos?"**

Everybody in the audience couldn't help but feel a bit of shame. Apparently they thought to low of the boy.

**Blake reddened and looked away. Her feline ears twitched and nearly worked loose of the ribbon. "I – you wouldn't –"**

**With a chuckle, Cardin drew away. "Relax, I'm not going to ask you to do anything like that."**

"I guess that's a good thing." Weiss said glad her friend wouldn't be posing for such disgraceful and perverted pictures. Blake also glad, and feeling a bit of gratitude that this Cardin wouldn't subject her alternative to such a thing.

**"Really?"**

"**Yeah. Who would want to see a dirty Faunus naked?"**

Never mind. Once she got her hand on him, she will strangle him. Nearly everybody else also thinking the same thing. Some imagining his punishment a bit more _tortuous _than others.

**Shock turned into rage in the blink of an eye. Her bow quivered, and she bounded up on her feet. With a hand on his collar, she hissed in his face, "You're such a pig."**

**"You're the only animal up here. Now start reading. Quietly, so my teammates don't hear."**

That's it, Adam was certainly going to kill this human. Painfully and slowly. He didn't like how this pathetic sack of flesh was forcing Blake to do this.

The Keeper of course looked at the bull faunus wondering a bit. Wondering if he should state how Cardin was actually a lot better compared to him.

Cardin may be an ass, but he wasn't the one declaring genocide and wanting Blake to suffer.

**Eventually Blake finished her reading and took the scroll back. Telling Blake demands that she would meet him every now and then when he said so. Soon leaving the cat faunus as he climbed back to his room where his teammates awaited.**

**"Hey, how'd it go?"**

**Russell asked, seeing his leader getting up from the window. Cardin explained a bit starting with Nora and Ren and how he got them to clean up their mess. Though Cardin soon got a call and frowned, answering a bit off screen.**

"Hey, what's he saying?" Jaune asked the Keeper since nobody couldn't hear much what the bully was talking about.

"Sorry, consider this suspense."

**The call eventually ended with Cardin dropping his scroll and fell back on his pillow. **

**"Well?" Sky asked. "What's the word?"**

**"We're getting Pyrrha to drop out of the Vytal Festival." The screen went dark ending.**

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said worryingly. His teammates looking none to pleased. "What are they going to do with her?"

"Well whatever this is, Cardin better watch his back." Nora declared. "Otherwise he'll have to worry about more than just broken legs."

"Count us in to." Yang said also agreeing. No way they would let their friend, even one from another dimension, get kicked out of Vytal somehow. None realizing that they couldn't exactly do this considering this was another dimension.

"Hmm. Interesting." While Cinder couldn't concede whatever these boys were doing-due to her own plans in that world, she liked how this Cardin was able to back Blake in a corner. And was interested in how Cardin would accomplish his goals.

Glynda deciding when they got back to Beacon, she would focus more on Cardin and the other students. Realizing she should start paying more attention to others than just team RWBY and JNR.

"Well, wasn't that fun." Nobody thought so. The Keeper just ignored their stares and reactivated the screen. "Well, whatever the case, moving on."

The screen lit up.

* * *

**First of all, sorry that this isn't the Pride of Four. However I should state that I'm doing other stories besides that. And I will eventually do it. Right now though I'm still reading it and figuring out what chapter I should use. Don't worry though, you'll see the cast's reaction to the story in 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**I also got permission with these other stories.**

**Detective Grimm**

**Playing our Roles**

**grimm huntress**

**Until next time.**


	5. Tomorrow and Never Again

**Chapter 4: Tomorrow and Never Again**

* * *

**I'm back once more with another story you may know about, this one being on the net for a good while. Written by PaulXion, his story is one of the favs of being about time travel. Involving the clumsy blonde knight. However, this chapter will not be about him. Sorry folks, Jaune will be featured from time to time, but in this cinema, he won't be the star. Anybody can be the star.**

**And this chapter will actually involve two chapters merged into one. I'll explain the rest on the bottom. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

The next scene was about to show, but nobody really seemed to be paying attention to it. Blake in particular, but for very good reasons. Why? Because she could feel the cold hard glare being given to her by _General _Ironwood. A man who has been dealing with the White Fang's terrorism for years to come. Making certain they were all punished.

The only thing stopping her from running was that Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda got him to no longer try to arrest her. Unfortunately it didn't deter the man from keeping a good eye on her.

'_Come on stupid screen, play already.' _The huntress-in-training begged. Thankful when the screen changed from black to a new image. Everybody else now ready to see what was about to happen in the next universe.

**Vice Chancellor Martha Sinclair pinched the sides of her nose that morning to fight a migraine that was making its way to her head. She had lost count to how many pills she took to numb the pain but from the sound of things happening around her she can tell that it certainly wasn't enough. The shouting match that occurred has been going on for days now and neither side seemed to be backing down from the fight.**

"Somebody you know sir?" The specialist asked her commanding officer.

"No. I recognize some of the men there, but not her." Mayden did say some of these worlds would have differences.

**Ever since the destruction of Mantle, the council of Atlas has been on a near nonstop assembly trying to find a solution for the recent events. Or at least that would've been the original purpose until someone started arguing over the use of their now very limited resources.**

"Destruction?" Weiss gasped at such a notion. Ironwood and Winter none to pleased hearing this news.

"Um, Keeper," Ruby hoped the entity could help them out here. "Did the lady just state that their was destruction to Atlas?"

"Correct." Mayden answered causing a few in the audience to gasp. Recalling their own experience during the fall. The 'bad' side of course not caring, Cinder of course wondered if _her side _had anything to do with it. The universe may provide her answer as she continued watching.

**With the destruction of one of their great cities and the mandatory evacuation of outer settlements due to the fog Grimm attack, the supplies of the kingdom have been stretched thin. Not only have that but the trade with Mistral and Vale which have been two of their greatest lifelines in supporting their consumers ceased completely. Now the capital itself was flooded with refugees all seeking sanctuary and protection behind its massive impenetrable walls. But that of course only stretched their resources even more.**

**But not just that, the negative emotions that have been brewing seemed to have only grown since then drawing in more Grimm attacks frequently. Now the council bickers with one another throwing propositions and accusations in equal measures. Paranoia and fear control their every thought leaving little room for arguments.**

**"We have to strike now while we still have a chance!"**

**"You're mad! Attacking another kingdom now will only spark war!"**

**"We are already at war!"**

**"I agree. Our scouts already report that Mistralean forces are marshaling at the borders. If we don't strike now they will attack."**

**"Strike with what? Our armada was obliterated in Mantle."**

**"Then why don't we send our defense fleet!?"**

**"You'll leave the city defenseless!"**

**"No army has ever breached Fort Lagune before. Not even during the peak of the Great War!"**

**"We must use what little forces we have left to defend our borders and our interest! Sending them now will be a fool's errand!"**

**"You forget that most of our senior military staffs were lost in Mantle as well. Our army, our Huntsmen are without a leader."**

While those like Cinder enjoyed the turmoil the Atlas kingdom was apparently in, the rest weren't so sure how to feel. From what it appeared, Atlas was ready to start a war with Mistral. Yet it didn't look like they had a choice in the matter. Things looking rather desperate in this world.

"Mayden," Ren had his interest piqued, and wished to know what was going on. "Can you explain on what's happening in this world."

"Likewise. As general, I also wish to know so I may avoid such a thing." Ironwood added in, not wishing his country to end up in a state like this version of Atlas. The Keeper humming wondering if he should answer. Then made a non-existent shrug and figured why not.

"Why not." The screen paused momentarily. Not like it was anything important anyway, just a bunch of men and women arguing. Nothing more. "Alright, how to explain this in one word: Time travel."

"Time travel?" Emerald herself said out loud. The rest also in agreement at this confusing statement.

"Yeah. Time travel." The Keeper then began a small explanation so the cast could understand. "Small story short, a certain someone sends your blonde knight here in the past, and changes _everything_."

"Wait, me?!" The said blonde knight asked in surprise.

"Yes you. Your actually rather popular for reasons I don't understand. Most Keepers like me showing you _a lot_." While Jaune tried processing this information, with him being popular for some reason, Oscar continued his question.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything involving this war?"

"I'm getting to it. Basically put, by traveling back in time, Jauny boy here causes a _massive _ripple that changes things. Some good, some bad, none under his control. Point in case," A light shined on Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. "These lovely folks helped destroy an entire city again. Congrats lady."

Now this was interesting. To think she destroyed not one, but two cities in this world. Cinder had to admit, this information was rather impressive. Ironwood showed none of that.

"What!" He yelled.

"First Vale and now this? I need another drink." Qrow muttered still comprehending what the Keeper guy just said. Winter having a furious expression on her face. Contorting in anger.

"How could this have happened?"

"Yes indeed. And why are you congratulating a known criminal." Weiss added in, unpleased by the Keeper and his nonchalant attitude.

"Okay, for Winter, it fell because one: Ironwood was dead." That got a reaction from the usual stoic general. To hear he died somehow, ouch. Yet the Keeper kept going on anyway. "Jaune and his team were totally unprepared for the assault happening there."

"Hold on, my team?!" Now Jaune was really getting confused. Again the Keeper didn't bother stopping.

"There was also Watts that helped." A small frown grew on Cinder's face. She could already imagine that arrogant scientist acting like he did the more important parts.

"Heck, even with two Maidens on your guys side, sorry but, Cinder and her team just had it all ready." Maidens! Now Ozpin and his inner circle were really interested. For the Maidens being involved in this battle warranted information.

"But none of that's really important, back to the screen.' Yet the Keeper gave them no additional information. Resuming the screen leaving the cast with questions as they watched on.

**The debate goes around and around and in the end all anyone can agree was to disagree with the other party. Martha resisted the urge to plug her ears. She felt like a nursery teacher sitting with a bunch of hyperactive toddlers on sugar rush. It was mentally exhausting just to listen to their side of the argument. She certainly didn't envy her boss' position, his head buried in his hand having no control over the escalating situation.**

**"Why don't we recall the fleet we've stationed at Vale?" Another of the councilors proposed. "They can do more good here than in that fallen kingdom."**

Of course they would do that. Qrow darkly thought, not really having much respect for the military. Glynda had similar thoughts, but only because how Atlas would be leaving a city at its weakest.

**"If we do that we'll be giving them the opportunity to ally with Mistral. We'll be exposed." Ugh… just listening to their paranoia was enough to make her sick to her stomach. How did thing turn out so bad so quickly? A few weeks ago she was enjoying tea at home with not a worry in the world. Now it seems like the whole Kingdom was about to go into a great crisis.**

**"Well we have to do something!"**

**That they all can agree on. Everyone here knew that action must be taken but what to do falls to a vote. If they attack, they would be solely responsible for causing the next Great War and the Four Kingdom barely survived the last one. But if they remain on the defensive then their resources will thin and the people will be forced to do something drastic.**

**"Why don't we send a representative to Mistral?" A calmer one suggested. "Have them negotiate a non-aggression treaty."**

**"After what happened to their ambassador in the New Beacon… I doubt they'll be forthcoming with any kind of talk." Heh… that was an understatement. There wasn't even a body bag to be sent home. The ambassador and his whole entourage were blown up scattered along with the rest of Mantle somewhere in the snow.**

A good bunch glared at Cinder. The Fall Maiden ignoring such stares, and instead taking mental notes. Never before had she respected someone else, and to think it was her. Maybe when she returned to Salem's side, she could tell her of these stories of this dimension. Surely the dark witch would be interested.

**"Then it seems we are at an impasse." Martha spoke finally after the others calmed down from their bickering. "As I see it we only have two options. We can either stay on the defensive and hope for things to die down – or we can strike now, sparking a war with another kingdom. Either way we must act soon. Unless our supplies dwindle. This decision will not come easy. Fellow Councilors, in accordance with the bylaws of the senate, a voice vote is required. Those in favor of launching our last fleet against Mistral's army and declaring war, say aye."**

**"Aye." More than half of the table raised their hands in favor.**

**"And those oppose?"**

**"N…" The few councilors who would declare their intentions never got the chance to speak when the door to the room whished open. All heads turned to the source wondering who had the galls to interrupt the highest authorities in the kingdom.**

Eyes widened, but none so than two white haired sisters, who never thought they would see such a thing in a million years.

**"Apologies for the rude interruption fellow councilors… but I would like to put my vote as well as part of our… democracy." The white haired boy and his entourage entered with a smug nosed grin.**

"Whitley!" The two sisters shouted in pure bewilderment. Ironwood raised a brow, having seen this boy before in a few talks. Qrow hearing a bit about him whenever Winter complained.

The rest not really sure who he was. But considering his hair color and similar appearance to the two sisters, they could guess who he was.

"Wow, Weiss. I didn't know you have a brother."

"Yeah," Yang said with Ruby. Blake nodding a bit. "How come you never told us about him?"

"Yeah Weiss, how come?" Nora butted in with Jaune and Ren also listening. The former heiress not sure what to say.

"Well…..because…." She wasn't certain what she could say. That the weasel stole her title as the SDC heir. That he was a rather cold individual that she didn't like. Inter came in at the last second.

"If you continue watching, you may have your answer." That seemed to get them to back off. Weiss giving a small 'Thank you' to her. Winter couldn't blame her, even she didn't have much good thoughts on her younger brother. Still, she may as well see what this version of him was up to.

**"How dare you barge in here unannounced!?" One of the louder councilors spat. "Who do you think you are? This meeting room is for the members of the Atlesian Council not for some child to walk in whenever he wants. Guards! Get rid of this rascal immediately!"**

**"Wait…" Martha raised her hand up making the guards pause. She cocked an eye at the new arrival noting his trained posture. "Mr. Schnee, I presume."**

**Whitley bowed his head politely in turn. "Yes, Vice Chancellor. I did not come here to start trouble. I merely came to voice my own opinion in the matter regarding your… solution."**

**"This matter regards politics, not business."**

**"Are they not one and the same?" The young Schnee waved his hands around nonchalantly like it was an obvious thing. "Whether you put it in a different name in the end it all comes down to profit does it not? Why do anything at all if it won't benefit us? However your decision making today is contrast to our goals."**

**"We are merely doing what we think is best for the kingdom."**

**"And I agree." He nodded. "But I must ask you all. Do you really believe that your choice now is a good decision?" The boy took their silence as a sign to continue. "Think about it. You were all there at Mantle. You all saw how our own soldiers fired at one another. How our own weapons were turned against us. Surely you must've seen it."**

Ironwood frowned. While the Keeper didn't explain all the details, from what Winter's brother said, soldiers were firing at one another. It reminded him of Beacon and his troops-the droids.

**"What are you getting at, boy?" The irritated member of the council inquired.**

**"I'm saying that the Atlesian Army cannot be trusted with the security of Atlas or its people."**

"Well the kids blunt." Qrow said actually agreeing with the young Schnee. Ironwood growling where Qrow just chuckled at his reaction.

**"How dare you!" A senior staff burst out with a red face. But again he was stopped by the Vice Chancellor.**

**Klein gave a weak whimper as his master went on. "I saw with my very own eyes our own army fighting each other. Traitors have already slipped into our ranks and used our own strength against us. Can you truly say that you can put your safety with the soldiers that walk through our streets? How can you say for certain that the very guards your pay won't stab you in the back if it profits them?"**

**The council gave pause on that thought. As much as they hated to agree with him, the boy was right. There have been many reports of turncoats during the battle of Mantle. Soldiers fighting soldiers, entire battleships firing on friendlies. Even guards turned on civilians when pushed.**

The audience cringed, realizing this battle really was like Beacon.

**"Don't be ridiculous!" Another spoke against him. "It was your company's droids that turned against us first in Vale! What responsibility have you taken for that!?"**

**Whitley's expression remained unchanged except for the slight curl on his lips. "I will admit the devastation caused by our droids was unexpected. But I must remind you that these are machines, not people. They are weapons, and like all weapons they can be used against us. However it takes a mind to make such a change. It takes a single traitor to turn our arsenal to our enemies. And it already seems like our ranks have been infiltrated."**

**Martha raised a brow. He was right, again. Droids were droids they can just be reprogrammed. It takes a human to make such a change. She turned to her boss who gave a silent nod before asking. "What are you proposing?"**

**The boy's grin lengthened in turn as he took his place by the council's table where Ironwood would sit. "I propose we disband the current army and reform them under the SDC…"**

**The room practically exploded verbally at this point with the whole council throwing threats and insults in buckets. If they weren't so civil they probably would've shot him already. But surprisingly enough Whitley didn't seem all that impressed or threatened. He just took their spiteful looks and brushed them off like snow in Atlas.**

Ironwood was also the same. "Winter, what is your brother doing!"

"I-I have no idea sir." Winter had never thought her brother would do such a thing. Weiss on the other hand simply snorted. Already thinking her brother was doing the same thing as he did to her.

Her friends of course were really just confused, yet also excited to see what he was up to.

Adam, he just hoped those ouncil men would kill him after all.

**"You must be mad thinking we would hand over our armies to a child!"**

**"Preposterous!"**

**It took the room a full minute before the Vice Chancellor spoke again. "Mr. Schnee. What you're proposing is unacceptable."**

"Darn right it is." Ironwood muttered. That boy always did remind him of Jacques. So he could bet that boy was undoubtly doing this by that man's command.

**"That's because you never let me finish." He smiled coyly before adding. "I don't expect you all to just hand me the army for free. I have no leadership experience whatsoever and have only seen my first battle a few weeks ago. Therefore I do not wish to command the army personally. Which is why I am hereby bringing another proposal to the table."**

**"And that would be?" Martha raised her brow expectantly.**

**"Merge the Huntsman Academy and the Army into one." A row of confused looks passed between the councilors. "For too long now we have been lenient with the independence of Huntsmen and Huntresses. While many loyalists are pressured to take up arms within special units, a large number of our greater talents seek to use their gifts elsewhere becoming vagabonds and pretend heroes in stories. I'd say we eliminate that notion completely. There will no longer be a difference between the two. If we are to make our army the mightiest in all of Remnant, we will need the strength of the Hunters in our ranks. Should anyone in Atlas seek to become a Huntsman… they will do so as a military operative, not some common mercenary."**

"Okay, what the hell." Now Qrow didn't look like he was in support of Whitley. That brat seemed to be taking control. Something those idiots on screen actually seemed to be listening to.

The students not liking how Whitley wanted to get rid of the Huntsmen and turn them into military soldiers. Ruby especially disagreeing with the boys view on the Huntsmen.

**Again he was right. While Atlas Academy does pressure many students to join the army, many of the students there still find it in their hearts to go out and seek no allegiance but those they choose. General Ironwood called them a 'Wasted Asset' or something along the line. If he was standing right here he would've agreed to that idea on the spot. It was one of the reason why he wanted control of both groups in his political seat.**

"Of course you would agree Jimmy." Ironwood just ignored the old Huntsman. While he couldn't vouch for Whitley's behavior, he did agree with the view on Huntsmen.

**"Merging the Huntsman Academy and the Army together. Wouldn't that be a violation of our treaty?" A more sensible member of the council pleaded for conscious.**

**"This is a state of emergency!" Another reasoned. "We cannot afford to be lenient anymore. The old treaties don't apply here."**

**"But how will we even do that? We don't have a standing force to even use anymore!"**

**"I will make one for you." Whitley continued again earning the attention of the table.**

**Huh?**

Now this was getting interesting. Many now wanting to see what the young Schnee was planning.

**"You're going to what?" Martha asked.**

**"The losses we sustained in Mantle were horrible. And many of our airships and battle cruisers were destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Refitting the whole army will be expensive and I doubt the council has enough lien to even commit half of it." He turned to meet their surprised look. "But if you were to give them to me… I will pay for every soldier, every ship and every Dust fired on every gun. I will remake our armies stronger than it ever was before… I will turn it into a force that all the other kingdoms will fear. Of that… you have my word."**

"..." While most members here where to frozen to wonder what the heck this child said, none so than Winter and Weiss. The two sisters hardly even believing that Whitley would make such a word….that Jacquess would do such a thing.

The Keeper inwardly smiled. Looks like those girls don't realize that their father in this universe is a bit….indisposed at the moment. Oh well, they'll find out in just a bit.

**His ominous promise only seemed to turn the council silent. Silent glances were passed on to one another in contrast to their earlier behavior. Still… there was no voice of opposition.**

**Martha turned to her fellow council members and saw that this proposal needed some debate. "It seems the council is at odds." She motioned to dismiss the guards. "We will have to discuss this proposal for a length before we give you a clear answer, Mr. Schnee."**

**"Of course." He waved off, departing from his seat leaving a room of stunned adults. "But do hurry. Lives are at stake here."**

**The scene then went dark. With a few words popping up next.**

**Lake Matsu Floating Islands**

"What could be happening their?" Oscar asked, feeling something was about to happen. Ozpin feeling exactly the same thing.

**Lake Matsu was an - and probably still is an anomaly for the world. Situated at the northern most border of Mistral, the lake itself was riddled floating islands, the smallest being the size of a small hill. It served as a lucrative location for Dust mining operations many times before with its rich deposits but was left abandoned after the Grimm moved in. Now a days it serves as a smuggling route that only the fiercest and skilled pilots traverse.**

"Is that a real thing?" Blake asked the others. All of them shaking their heads since none of them lived in Mitral. Mercury, Neo, and Emerald gave a glance at Cinder. Recalling her speech that involved her saying she was from Mistral.

The Maiden only shaking her head 'No.'

"Such a place doesn't exist. This must be a variant on this world."

**Until now…**

"This can't be good." Glynda's worries were correct from what they saw next.

**Now the Floating Islands of the lake serves as the stage where the introductory battle for the war between Mistral and Atlas.**

**Columns of Atlesian and Mistralean warships dotted the sky, trading fire with one another in an array of cannons and missiles. Fighters and transport vessels buzzed around endlessly, each side slaughtering the other to take control of the floating land mass around them. It would've been a battle for the ages were it not so one-sided.**

Ruby looked away with her sister Yang covering her. Aside from the grown ups and those on the 'bad' side, the students have never seen a battle this ugly. Or at least, not one unlike Beacon. But even then it wasn't really people fighting people.

Here though, in this world, it was a massacre with blood spread everywhere. One coming from the Mistralean side the most as the screen showed with full detail.

**Arthur Watts watched from a safe distance on board the Atlesian Air Fleet's newest flagship, The Heart of Woe. He always enjoyed battle especially when it was his enemies doing the fighting. He inspected the ship and Atlas' latest weapons making sure that they were working properly. It would make a poor review if any of his tech malfunctioned at such a crucial time. Still that didn't mean he couldn't revel in how the forces of the kingdoms clash with one another, each determined to win this pointless war.**

'_Wattsl.' _Cinder frowned, not liking that the man was there. Still, she did wonder what he was doing on the Atlas side. Most likely doing something for Salem since she doubted the man would returned since he was a disgraced scientist.

Unknown to her, Ironwood was thinking the same thing.

**To be honest, the disgraced scientist was kind of disappointed in how the Mistralean were holding up. He was sure that their numerical advantage and knowledge of terrain would at least give them a fighting chance, but he was wrong. In fact, it was rather surprising how their armada simply wade through their pathetic attempt of resistance.**

"Of course such a coward would think that when he isn't fighting." Glynda remarked with disdain. Not liking the man already for some reason.

**Sure the SDC upgraded many of their ships and weapons and provided thousands of drones but come on! Looking at the casualties they were inflicting was just making him feel sorry for the other guys. Either the Mistralean army was far more inept than he thought or they were luring them into a false sense of invincibility and spring a trap when they least expected it. But no. The amount of deaths and destruction they've been causing outweighs whatever damage the enemy hoped to deal.**

**There was an incident with a nest of Lancers but they were easily swiped off the face of the world.**

**Dear gods. And this wasn't even the main army yet. They were simply the vanguards poking and prodding into the defenses. If the Mistralean army can't even fight them off now the northern territories of Anima was good as theirs.**

**"Comfy?" A familiar voice asked bringing the scientist out of his disappointed daze.**

**He turned and found his employer donned in a military uniform, his loyal butler by his side. "Ah. Whitley. Finally decided to show up?"**

"No way...your _brother _is leading this war?" Yang asked rather surprised by this. Not even Weiss could hold back this revelation she is seeing.

"No...I mean….how…?" She knew her brother was cold, but never did she think he would lead a full scale invasion. "I don't get it…..how is he even doing this?"

"Simple, because he can now that he has a good control of the military."

"He what!" Ironwood once more yelled in outrage at the Keeper's comment. Adam himself sneering, always knowing a Schnee would be nothing but trouble.

"Yeah. Thanks to the council he has control over the new military army and academy. Pretty sweet huh." None of them thought so at all.

"This is impossible." Winter rubbed her temple, still processing this. "Just how, why…..how did father do this?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Qrow knew about Winter's father, and he's a major ass. The reason why faunus were mistreated badly that started the White Fang. How could the man have nothing to do with this?

"Because your dad's in a coma." Another piece of shocking news. "Yep, after the battle in Atlas, your dad fell in a coma and the inheritance went to Whitley."

"Wh-Butt-but...shouldn't it be Winter or I that gets it?" Unless that little weasel did something. Als her suspicions were proven wrong.

"Nope. They would have gone to you, but you and Winter are considered dead and haven't yet gone back to Atlas. As such, only Whitley became the heir." Winter and Weiss were unsure what to say. Their father in a coma, and them considered dead.

Some like Ironwood and Ruby watched in concern.

**The boy shrugged, walking pass the man to get a clear view of the battle raging up front. "The war plan took a lot longer than I thought. The commanders are anxious. It's surprising how much you can learn from the field."**

**"Is that so? Well I always did prefer a hands-on experience. It does provide a better lesson."**

'_So he isn't the leader, but is still involved.' _Ozpin decided if he should help Ironwood when they got back. If Atlas is attacked, a war could start just like this universe.

**Whitley nodded in agreement. "Is that why you insisted that I come personally to the battlefield?"**

**"You are the new Head of Atlas' military force as well the Huntsmen Academy. Despite having no experience in warfare the council voted to elect you to those stations."**

**"They only put me on those chairs because I have money." He scoffed which the disgraced scientist agreed. "Rebuilding the Atlesian Army from scratch wasn't exactly cheap and the Huntsmen needed to be brought to order."**

"Just how rich is that kid?" Mercury seethed with a bit of envy. Whitley had enough to rebuild an army, man he was rich. Mercury wondered if he could somehow get in on that.

**"Which is why you'd best learn fast… or die fast."**

**"I'm not here to get a lecture from you, Watts." Whitley scoffed back at him. "How are things progressing?"**

**Arthur turned towards the giant console next to him and pushed a button displaying footage in various areas of the lake.**

**"So far things have been progressing smoothly for our fleet." He pointed at a screen where a Mistralean carrier was on, its deck ablaze and slowly losing altitude. "With the destruction of their support ships, the fighters and transports will be unable to refuel. They will be forced to withdraw or risk crashing into the lake. As for our ground force…" He turned another screen showing a bunch of Atlesian drones overwhelming an enemy garrison. "As you can see, they are finishing with their mop up operations. It should only be a matter of time before the enemy withdraw and we can bring in the rest of the army in without resistance."**

**"I find it rather too easy."**

"Of course he would say that when he's safe and sound doing nothing." Weiss angrily whispered, yet knowing she was powerless to do anything. After all in this world, Whitley was actually helping unlike whatever her counterpart was doing. Actually, what was she doing?

**"I thought the same thing." Watts agreed. "But then again, Mistral controlled territory is far larger than that of Atlas. Protecting every town and city under its control must've stretched its armies. Perhaps we should consider this chain of events to be pure luck.**

**"Is that so?" Whitley sighed disappointingly. It sounded as if he was expecting more from his first taste of battle. "Then let make the most of it. Tell the main force to begin preparations. Once we've mopped up the stragglers, we can begin our invasion in earnest."**

**"Of course. We might even be done before…"**

**"Master Whitely!" A com office spoke up from his station. "We have a situation sir. Our vanguard units on the ground are being pushed back. Reports say that they're Huntsmen!"**

**Oh dear." Klein gasped.**

**But Whitley didn't look all that alarming. He maintained his posture, turning towards the new holo-screen that popped up displaying the battle below them. And much to the officer's truth, the droids they sent in as advance parties were indeed being mowed down by a ragtag group of warriors. The machines did their best but they were no match for the prowess of skillfully trained Huntsmen.**

**"I was wondering when they'd show up." Whitely grinned smugly, a part of him somewhat amused to see Huntsmen and Huntresses in action. "These warriors always do love to make a dramatic entrance." He turned to the scientist. "Watts. Send in the Templars. It's time your new toys get a field test."**

**The man's grin widened. "As you command, Master Schnee."**

"Templars?" Must have been a new machine, because Ruby never heard of this before. Ironwood now paying extra attention, to see what improvements Watts and Whitley did to the army.

**The screen went dark and then showed another group of men, the Huntsmen, destroying a bunch of machines. The bulky Halberdier, who seemed like the leader of the group scanned his surrounding piercing the bottom shaft of his weapon on a poor machine that struggled to reach him.**

**"That's the last of them boss." The gunner behind him muttered, emptying the rounds on her six-shot-pistol. "This should buy the fly boys some time to get the wounded out of here."**

**"Indeed." The large leader muttered, eyes fixed upon the floating islands. "We've bled the enemy today but regardless… this battle remains a loss to us. I always knew Atlas had superior forces but I never thought the difference would be this large. We must prepare ourselves for the worst."**

The worst indeed. Perhaps Ozpin could make a few counter measures against such an army like the Atlas military. While he felt that Ironwood would never do such a thing, that wasn't to say he couldn't be overruled. Best to be safe than sorry.

**"Oh don't be a sour puss, boss man." The Axeman chuckled raising one of the droid's severed head pulling a William Shakespeare pose of To Be or Not to Be. "It ain't our fault they decided to go on this suicide mission. I mean what else where they expecting when they charged straight into the enemy?"**

**The Halberdier groaned. "This was supposed to be a scouting mission not a skirmish. Every casualty we suffered here is pointless." He turned to the skies watching as the Mistralean carrier ripped in half with its debris falling towards the surface. "And now the soldiers suffer."**

**"What now?" The gunner sighed. "Do we strike? We can take the fight to the enemy fleet."**

"No way, it's best to retreat." Qrow mentioned his own thoughts, most of the rest agreeing with his assumptions. A fight against such a force would lead to their deaths. Something the leader apparently agreed on.

**He raised his hand in decline. "No. We've done enough for today. The retreating army will need a rearguard protecting it. We will return to headquarters once they are safely away from the battlefield."**

**"Whatever you say boss man." The Axeman laughed. "I might be up for a little killing spree. Just as long as I don't have to…" He stopped mid-sentence when a giant metallic pod dropped onto the battlefield. "Well… speak of the devil. Looks like they didn't waste any time at all." But he slouched in disappointment when he realized that they were just more of Atlas' mechanical weaponries. "More droids? Really? Did they not see what we did to their last batch?"**

**"Careful." The Gunner warned noting that the designs were eerily different from the last hundred or so they've destroyed. "These ones don't look like the usual models."**

Ruby took note of these new machines. Seeing the differences between the usual model and these new ones. While the Atlesian Knights looked like your usual generic forward-marching-droids, these ones were completely new. They didn't have the same visors that their counterparts have. Instead their heads were drawn out like a UFO saucer and each of them had different looks and different weapons to boot.

Weapons that looked very familiar.

**"Doesn't matter if they sent the deluxe version." The Axeman cockily stated readying his weapon. "They break just like everything else!"**

**"No… wait!" But the leader's words were left on deaf ears as the Huntsman charged forward with reckless abandon. He swung his axe down expecting to split the droid's body in half… but to his surprise it simply caught it with one arm.**

**"What the h…" He never got far in his shock when the droid produced a giant hammer and smashed his face with it planting it firmly to the ground. The machine then pulled a trigger on the tip of the pommel and created an explosion rocking the man down for the count.**

"No way...those jerks stole my hammer idea!" Nora stated with rage. Upset Atlas machines took her weapon.

And it wasn't the only one either. The robots having other weapons in the form of a giant sword and the third… a scythe. Like Ruby's? Either way, that was the ending as the scene then went dark again. This time ending. An ending that nobody could fathom in understanding.

"Well….your brother seemed to have things….under control…?" Oscar told the two sisters, who weren't in any mood to speak. Their minds to overloaded by the chaos they had just seen Their brother, leader of the DSC, the military, and this new academy. It was to much.

"Wow...I can't tell if I should compliment your brother, or not." Even Nora was at a stop on what to say.

As for Ironwood, he decided he could question all of this later, much later. Instead focusing on how to create these new machines. Their power looking rather impressive since it could deal with a trained Huntsman. And while he wouldn't say it out loud, maybe he could do something like Whitley did in uniting the army, SDC, and academy.

'_...To think I'm taking ideas from a boy….'_

The Keeper saw the mood and decided to lighten them up. The screen lighting up to show a more light-hearted world. "Don't worry everybody, the next scene will be more cheerful."

* * *

**And that's the end of the current war...for now. Using two chapters from the story and merging them to one, I liked it, hopefully you did to. I can't wait to see what the author plans next though. Especially with how Winter and Weiss will be dealing with Whitley who's a lot more powerful. I never did get the reason why people hated him.**

**Also, thank you to one reviewer who pointed out a mistake here. My grammar. Not sure if I mentioned this, but I am rather new to writing fanfiction. So don't expect everything to be super professional. I have a hard time typing word-to-word. Next chapter will be magical from an anime I saw. It will be ridiculous.**

**If anybody has their own t.v. suggestions and what not, then send them in and I'll see what I can do. Until then, bye.**


	6. Magical Ore Blake

**Chapter 5: Magical Ore Blake**

* * *

**Everybody knows them, everybody loves or hates them. Now time to see how the cast reacts to a magical girl. Magical Ore I believe it was called. Though what they see may burn them for life. To the creators of this inspiration, I take no credit from their work.**

**On to other news, I got another story known as Lusus Naturae along with Smoldering Rose. I even got a beta-reader at long last who helped improve word quality. You may know him/her from the name below.**

**Anyway, continue on.**

**(Beta-read by Nacoma23)**

* * *

**"You see, Blake, I used to be a Magical girl." Kali Belladonna nonchalantly said to her now-shocked daughter.**

The Blake in the audience wasn't fairing any better.

"Pfft!" Spitting out the drink she had been sipping, the Faunus girl was rather flabbergasted to see what just happened. The screen had started up, and the show began. At first she was happy to see her mother…until she said those two words. She thought she had gone insane, and wondered if her ears, even her cat ones, needed to be checked. But she heard it clear as day: Magical girl. Her mother had been a Magical girl, just like in those anime that Ruby enjoyed watching.

How her mother could say something so fantastical, and with such a carefree attitude, was beyond her understanding.

The rest of the audience, while also equally surprised, stayed quiet to see what would happen next.

**Silence reigned, as Blake looked her mother in disbelief. Her face screamed 'really?' and her slouched posture asked 'Is this a joke?' Mother and daughter sat around a kotatsu table. Surprisingly, a blonde man was there with them. He wore a formal suit with dark glasses, which barely hid his blue eyes, and had a really nasty scar on the left side of his face. He looked like a gangster.**

Nora just stared at the screen in disbelief. She recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes from a mile away. She jumped out of her seat and cried out, "Oh, my Gods! Jaune, it's you… and you're a gangster!"

She couldn't believe that her leader was a thug in this universe. Her Jaune was a kind, thoughtful, and supportive friend who always looked out for others. This Jaune looked cruel, inconsiderate, and antagonistic toward, well, anybody. He looked like the kind of guy who would shake a person down for money, and would still break their legs, even after receiving the cash, just for the heck of it.

Wait, is he gonna hurt Blake and her mom! She darkly thought. Many similar thoughts, each equally darker than the rest, ran through her mind. She began to hyperventilate.

Ren held her hand and soothingly told her. "Nora, wait. We don't know what Jaune is doing there. Just stay calm and keep watching."

Ren's words immediately calmed the girl, who took a deep breath and relaxed back into her seat. Jaune gave his friend a silent 'thank you', who accepted it with a reassuring smile.

**"What?" Blake asked, wondering if her mother had gone crazy.**

**"I was a magical girl." Her mother said again, without skipping a beat.**

**"What?" Blake repeated, now questioning if she had lost her sanity.**

**Suddenly, the gangster took out a business card from his suit pocket, and presented it to Blake. Printed upon the small paper, in bold golden letters, was the name Jaune. "By the way, I was her sidekick and mascot. I've been by her side for most of her career… My name is Jaune, by the way."**

**Blake shouted. "Are you kidding me?! That name doesn't suit you all! I mean, seriously, how can anyone as extraordinary-looking as you have such a mundane name like Jaune?!"**

**"I thought you'd realize it, right away…" Jaune continued on, ignoring the shouting girl. "You know? From the character Tic I add to the end of my sentences. Dammit!"**

**"That was a character Tic!? If you surveyed 100 people, I'm pretty sure all of them would say you that you look like the guy who'd be in a police lineup, not next to a magical girl!" Blake was getting upset now, and also weirded out. Yet Jaune and Kali continued on.**

**"But you see," Kali began, putting a hand on her cheek, looking a bit sad. "I broke my hip last month. I guess there is no fighting the age process."**

**"Y-you were doing it until recently!?"**

**"I was active."**

Speechless, Blake was now just hugging herself. Her mother, her sweet, lovely mother, was doing some Magical girl action like in those ridiculous shows from Mistral. This was too much for her.

Yang patted her partner on the back, trying to console her partner. Everybody was as speechless as her, even Adam.

**"Well, in this line of work, once you're over 15, you're kind of considered an old hag." Gangster-Jaune explained rather bluntly.**

**"Don't say it like that! Do you realize how many enemies you've made just now?!"**

She had no idea how right she was. Jaune's counterpart had inadvertently painted a big, red target on his back. All the girls in the audience focused their hate on the Boy Blunder, who shifted uncomfortably under their scornful glares.

"What was it you just said, Jaune? I think it was something about becoming "old hags" after 15, is that right?" Yang asked menacingly, cracking her knuckles. All the girls here, including Ruby, were over 15. Jaune had pretty much called all of the girls present an old woman.

"Wait, wait, I can explain!" While Jaune tried to reason with the girls, who ignored his protests.

Cinder huffed, thinking this whole situation was ridiculous. It was an alternate Jaune that said those rather insulting words, not their own. Some people were just too insecure about their age, she reckoned.

_'Then again, I'm the Fall Maiden… so, I'm not old…'_

**Jaune then looked at Blake intently. Then he told her, "With Kali out of commission, we need a new Magical girl to protect this area."**

**"WAIT, WHAT?!" Blake screeched. Kali and Gangster-Jaune looked at her expectantly. Blake realized what was to be expected of her. Then Jaune looked at her with an atmosphere of sparkles that didn't suit him.**

**"Hey, you got someone you like?" He asked, straight to the point.**

**Blake went red and sputtered, "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?!"**

"Jaune…" Blake growled angrily, frightening the poor boy.

Jaune couldn't help but cry, "Why me?!"

**The Blake on screen could do nothing but turn red, showing that she did indeed have her eye on someone. She began to sputter as Gangster-Jaune smirked. He stood up, walked over to Blake and placed his hands firmly upon her shoulder. She couldn't escape now.**

**"Hey, I want to form a contract with you. Can you be a Magical girl?" He said with a straight face. Blake simply stared at him, her mouth opening and closing silently, unable to form an audible and coherent response. Her mother on the other hand…**

**"Alright, Blake, do well on the job!"**

**"But… I… this is just… I can't even… W-W-Wait a minute!" Blake yelled in protest. She couldn't even continue on, as Gangster-Jaune Shoved a contract into her face, along with a pen.**

**"Now sign this paper and we're ready to go."**

**"This is more real than I imagined. Where's the magic?" As Blake was presented the contract, a thought came to her mind. After all, if she was-forcibly-becoming a magic girl, then surely there was something she must fight. "Hold on… won't I have to fight, like, terrible demons , Grimm, or something if I agree to this?"**

**"Don't worry," Gangster-Jaune said with a reassuring smile. "These days, Magical girls only fight chumps on the streets. The only time you actually have to fight a monster if there's a Grimm attack."**

**Suddenly, his phone begins to ring. Excusing himself for a second, he picked up the phone and answered. He spoke with whoever was on the other side of the line. From his nodding head, Blake could tell that something was up. A minute later, the call ended and he turned back to Blake. "There's a Grimm attack."**

"Man, even I saw that coming." Mercury muttered, not at all surprised by this obvious turn of events.

"A Grimm attack so soon… Don't worry, Blake, you got this!" Ruby told her friend, who smiled a bit at her encouraging words. Yeah, what could go wrong?

"Really? Are you serious right now?" Blake asked, feeling that this turn of events seemed rather rushed in her opinion. If her life was a show, she would call that some lazy writing.

**Gangster-Jaune, ignoring her, just spoke up.**

**"Don't worry, Kid, they sent me a picture of the Grimm you're facing." He then opened a text on his smartphone. Clearly, the magic of Magical girls was breathtaking. Gangster-Jaune showed her the picture of the Grimm. "Behold, THIS is the face of pure evil."**

**"Ah…" Blake droned, not quite sure if Jaune was screwing with her. Instead of a hulking, demonic beast that was pure nightmare fuel, all she saw a cute, puppy-sized Grimm that was nibbling on its own foot.**

The girls in the audience, sans Cinder, cooed at the sight. It wasn't dangerous at all, in fact, it was the most adorable and squee-inducing Grimm they have ever seen.

**"It's so cute, to think that this sweet, adorable little dumpling is a Grimm!" Blake squealed cutely. Gangster-Jaune just snorted at her ignorance.**

**"Kid, that's just its disguise." Reeling his phone back, He slid his thumb across the screen, opening another picture. Then he showed it to her again. "This is its true form."**

**Her blood ran cold at the image. She could see it still had the same cute Grimm face… Only it wasn't small anymore, In fact, it had grown taller and LARGER. The cute, little grim now had an extremely masculine and grotesquely muscular body, with muscles so ridiculously large that she was sure her friend, Yatsuhashi, would turn green with envy.**

**Her reaction was appropriately, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"**

**"Yep," Jaune calmly agreed.**

"That is. Just. Wrong. Oh, so wrong. On so many levels…" Yang disgustedly exclaimed, to which Ruby nodded affirmatively.

"Words fail me." Cinder herself was more or less displeased by this mockery of the Grimm.

_"That is the most ridiculous thing I have seen,"_ Ozpin simply said, adding rather glumly, _"Ever, of all time."_

He had officially seen it all. And he's seen a lot. He has lived thousands of years, seen wonders that only the maddest man could dream of, and horrors that would make even him question his duty to Remnant. This Grimm had just made his list of the top ten most disturbing sights he had ever seen. It was right behind the time he caught Port in a speedo. Yikes.

Though he could concede that they were probably quite strong, if what this alternate Jaune said was true. But, they weren't exactly easy on the eyes.

**As Blake gazed at the mismatched body, a text notification popped up. Jaune read the text, and said. "Huh, it looks like someone just found it."**

**"Wait, Who?" Blake snatched the phone from Jaune's hand. Attached to the text was a video link, which she opened. What followed was a video showing a teenage boy picking up the disguised Grimm by the scruff of its neck. The boy in the video was wearing her school's uniform, and had long, black hair with a magenta stripe. He also had very familiar magenta eyes and an unnervingly calm expression on his face.**

**She yelled in alarm, "Ren?!"**

**"Oh, is it someone you know?" Gangster-Jaune asked, taking back the phone. As he looked at the paused video, he stroked his chin, as though trying to remember something. He then remembered, "Oh, yeah, I remember. These type of Grimm tend to lure humans in with their cute disguises, then drag them to the underworld."**

**"What! Where is he!?" Blake asked worriedly, panic stretching across her regal features.**

**"Oh, just around the corner-" That was all Blake needed to hear as she ran out the door, leaving her mother and Gangster-Jaune behind., with A look of resolved determination and a brightly red, blushing face. Gangster-Jaune took notice of her reaction and couldn't help but wonder. Was that the man that she's chosen?**

In a jealous fit, Nora jumped up and snarled. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"I'm sorry, Nora, What did you sa- ACK-ACK-ACK!" Blake tried to say, only for Nora to pounce on her, her hands clasped tightly around her neck, strangling the Faunus. Both girls fell to the ground, with Blake trying to wrestle her way out of the Orangette's grasp.

Nora was gonna make this bitch pay for stealing her future hubby- erm, she meant her extremely close and completely platonic male buddy! Yang and Ren immediately try to restrain the girl, who kept a firm hold on the Blake.

"Nora, stop it, let her go! You're gonna kill her!"

"Listen to Ren, Nora… Ow, did she just bite me?!"

As the two struggled to pry her off Blake, Qrow looked up to the Keeper and asked. "I thought you said there'd be no violence between us?"

"...Yeah, I kinda meant between you and the baddies… Whoopsies," That was a rather huge oversight. Either way, the two students were eventually able to get Nora off Blake, with the cat Faunus breathing rapidly, trying to return as much as she can into her lungs.

She glared at the still-thrashing Nora and shouted, "Freaking psychopath!"

**As Blake went around the corner, she went in and saw much to her horror, that she was too late.**

**Ren, with that same calm expression, was tied up and being carried off by the muscular, cute-faced Grimm. A portal opened, with little miniature Grimm popping out of it, no doubt coming from the hellish underworld that all Grimm call home. It was about to throw him in, where he would be lost forever.**

**"N-NO, I-I have to save him!" But how can she?**

**"There you are, take this." Having turned up a corner, Gangster-Jaune had finally caught up at last. In his hands was grayish-white magic wand of some sorts, with the tip resembling heart. "This will give you the power you need."**

**Taking it, Blake turned back. Then realized she had no clue on how to use it. Luckily, Gangster Jaune was there to help. "Now to transform, all you have to do is yell out the name of the one you love."**

…

…

…

**Blake balked, "Huh?!"**

Blake jumped back, as once again, Nora tried to strangle her. The former Fang member thought that it might be in her best interests to sit somewhere else for the rest of the viewing.

**Blake seemed apprehensive toward this, asking Gangster-Jaune if there was an alternate method. But the man would have none of it.**

**"Look, it's required for the transformation. Say it now… or do you want Ren to be gone forever!?" Blake was still nervous, but the Grimm was getting ready to throw Ren into the vortex. She had no choice. She raised the wand high above her head, and said those three words. Yes, the three words that she had kept close to her heart, the words she held as sacred as any maiden would.**

**"I… I… I LOVE LIE REEENNN!"**

"DEATH AND PAIN, MAIM, KILL, BURN!" Nora roared viciously, trying to escape Yang and Ren, who struggled against her. Ruby and Weiss joined them, hoping their combined strength would keep the Valkyrie from Blake.

Blake began to panic as more and more of the Audience joined in her defense, all of them straining their muscles in holding seething Nora back. She wisely began moving back a few rows. She just wanted to watch (albeit rather reluctantly) the universe on screen, not watch her friends restrain a rampaging Nora from murdering her. Even Ironwood and Glynda were helping out.

Mercury just laughed it up, recording the scene on his Scroll.

**Back on screen, a blinding gray light enveloped the girl. The Grimm holding Ren paused and stared. Gangster-Jaune smiled and crossed his arms proudly, glad that his Friend's daughter made the right choice. Now Blake had the power to stop those monsters.**

**"..." Ren just stared rather blandly, unbothered by the light. It seemed like he didn't even hear the confession, despite being a few meters away. Probably for the best, since Blake didn't want to tell him just yet.**

**Soon, the light began to fade away. Little by little, Blake's Magical girl costume was revealed. She was wearing a cute, frilly little black top, with small grey mini-skirt with a few bells and ribbons. Jutting out from beneath the skirt was a long, black cat tail. Atop her head, she had cute, black cat ears, with her hair tied back in black ribbon. It was a very decent Magical girl outfit.**

However, once the light faded, it finally revealed Blake, who stood proudly against the odd demons. She now had a very macho, muscular body, similar in build to the Grimm's. The Grimm, surprisingly, looked almost insulted. Even the inhumanly composed Ren himself looked rather disgusted.

**"What? Is there something on my face?"**

The audience froze in shock, their faces locked in abject disgust. None of them can comprehend what they were seeing. No one spoke. No one moved. Not even the Keeper said anything.

They saw that Blake saw clearly in love with Ren, much to one certain girl's expressed displeasure. Gangster-Jaune gave her some kind of wand, and told her the magic words to transform. Then Blake gained a new outfit. And cat-like appendages. Appendages that they realized she didn't have before the transformation.

Oh, and apparently she was now a man; a very large, muscular, and insanely macho man.

"Dude, this is fucked up right here…" Mercury said without a beat, summing up the audience reactions. Many were now starting to feel nauseous. For many they just felt disgusted. Some turned green, others looked ready to puke.

Adam himself had actually fainted from the sight alone. The sight of his 'lovely' Blake turning into some macho man proved too much for his fragile, psychotic mind to bear. His mouth hung open, with drool leaking out along with a very pained and choking gasp.

"...aaaaaaAAAAA**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" None of their reactions could compare to Blake's, who let out a shrill and disgusted scream as she tried to claw her eyes out. She expected this to be embarrassing, especially when the whole magical girl concept came up.

But this, what she was seeing? This was just beyond insane.

Unknown to everybody, she recognized that body. Her mother, Kali, had shown her pictures of her father back when she was younger. This...version of her gender-swapped counterpart had the exact same build as he did. It was a bit more muscular and taller, but overall, her counterpart had the same body build as her father. What really hit her hard though, was that unlike everybody else, she saw something underneath the skirt. She saw, much to her horror, a pair of very lacy undergarments, with a particularly prominent bulge.

Yeah, that broke her.

She fainted, collapsing with spinning eyes.

"Woah, Blake!" Yang shouted, grabbing Blake before she could hit the ground. Her friends and the teachers gather around the prone Faunus, offering their condolences for her lost dignity. Even the villains felt sorry for her. Neo was actually holding up a sign that read, 'SORRY'. None of them had expected an outcome like this, especially the Blake on screen.

Eventually, their Blake regained consciousness. She looked around and noticed that she was receiving many sympathetic looks of pity. She stood up, with Yang providing a helping hand. She tensed up when she saw Nora. The orange-haired girl, who moments ago had assaulted her with murderous intent, now stood impassively with her hair shadowing her eyes.

Slowly, the hammer-user approached the Faunus Girl. She then patted Blake's shoulder, and softly whispered to her, "…Thank you."

"What the hell are you thanking ME for?!"

**"...I... I'm a magical girl…right?" This was a mistake, it just had to be. There was no way that she had just turned into a man. On the verge of tears, Blake turned around and looked to Gangster-Jaune for answers. The man only gave her a toothy grin, along with an approving thumbs-up.**

**She wanted nothing more than to slap that dumb grin off of his equally dumb face.**

**"Are you shitting me?!" The 'man' yelled, using language that she normally wouldn't use. She had been just turned into a man, so the swearing was warranted. Gangster-Jaune just looked innocently at her, like he had done nothing wrong at all.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"This! ALL of This!" The 'girl' yelled out, waving 'her' hands across her new body.**

**Gangster-Jaune then realized what the problem was.**

**"Oh….Isn't the body supposed to be a good thing? Clearly, it would be better to have a man's body for battle." He was right. Well, he thought he was right. Blake still didn't understand why she looked like some kind of hulking cross-dresser.**

**"Then what about these… c-c-clothes?"**

**"You're a magical girl. The clothes are supposed to make your buff body look cute."**

**"You're contradicting yourself! Buff is not cute!"**

**"Isn't it fashionable?"**

**"No! And what the actual hell! I don't have bouncy breasts, but bulging biceps! Look, even the Grimm is looking at me funny." 'She' said, with the Grimm indeed giving her odd looks. It sensed her negative emotions, but it wasn't fear. It felt more like despair and horror, with just a dash of shame.**

**Everyone present was speechless, despite the inevitable battle about to erupt. It was a bleak atmosphere that didn't at all suit a magical girl fight. But for Blake, what really ruined the mood for her was when she saw two magenta eyes settle upon her. Lie Ren himself was speechless, just sitting on the ground, tied up, unsure how to take any of this.**

**Blake could not allow him to know this was her. If he knew, there was a good chance she'd be met with disgust and horror and he'd never speak to her again. She couldn't leave him though. So with shaking hands, she turned back facing the Grimm.**

**"…hahaha… Hahahaha! I-I am a passionate and r-righteous ma-woman. You now face a, um, m-m-magical girl! I am the guardian of love and justice, Magical Girl Black, NYAN!" Blake shakenly declared, revealing her new identity to the world. She then struck a pose, holding her hands in front of her face like a kitten.**

**Despite those reassuring words, tears were leaking from the "man's" face. Never had Blake felt so ashamed in her life.**

"I can't blame her… him…ugh, my brain hurts." Ruby solemnly said, all the light leaving her joyful eyes. It was a sentiment everybody shared.

"Yeah, don't worry, sis...I'm sure Blake can handle this." Yang unsurely agreed, still hugging the now inconsolable Blake.

"Why didn't I let Nora kill me…?" Blake whimpered, wishing that her torment would end.

**"Great!" Gangster- Jaune cried joyfully. "Now that's the spirit! Here, take these." He tosses two cute hair pins to Blake, which land in 'his' big, powerful hands. "Now throw them at the Grimm!"**

**"O- Okay!" Blake did as she was told, and with all the force she could muster, threw them at the creatures of Grimm. She wondered if those pins purify the Grimm, or something of a similar nature. Once more, her expectations would be far off.**

**Boom!**

**In a flash of silver light, the miniature Grimm were enveloped in an explosion of fire and debris, killing them instantly, and in the most gruesome way possible. They burned to ashes. The magical girl gaped, shocked by the pin's true purpose.**

**"Those are magical grenades." Gangster-Jaune happily informed her. Blake just looked at him scandalized, wondering if this guy was from some from kind of gang pretending to be Magical girl contractors.**

**"C-can I have something else, please?" She asked politely.**

**"Sure. Here's a magical pistol." He said, holding out an actual pistol.**

**"I MEAN SOMETHING NORMAL!"**

**"Alright, alright, sheesh, there's just no pleasing some people..." The contractor muttered, not liking the girl's attitude one bit. Hiding the pistol away, he reached into his jacket, and pulled out another wand. The first wand vanished from Blake's hand, replaced with the new one. She couldn't help but feel that something was… off about this wand.**

**"There. You now have a stick. A regular wooden stick, that is totally safe, and does nothing." Blake clutched it to her chest with joy, thankful that something had finally gone right.**

**"Finally…" She then faced the Grimm and roared. "Eat magic, freak!"**

**Nothing happened at all. Looking back at Gangster-Jaune, she had a questioning look that asked why nothing was happening. The contractor just looked annoyed at this point.**

**"I said it's a normal stick. No magic, at all. All you can do is hit the beast with it." He said darkly. Blake noticed that the Grimm was edging closer to her. Tired of doing nothing and ready to fight. "Best to learn how use it fast. Otherwise, your first day as a magical girl will be your last."**

**Sweating and crying a bit, Magical Girl Black realized she had no choice but to do as she was instructed. With tears in her eyes, she leapt into battle with a battle cry that was far from manly.**

As for everybody watching, they were now forced to witness a fight that was far from magical. The battle that they had expected was essentially just a fearful and screaming Magical Girl Black beating the Grimm with what was essentially a small club. Blood splattered onto the screen. And it wasn't Blake's blood, for it was actually leaking from the Grimm, which was howling in pain and fear.

Watching a very graphic and disturbing fight, one that would make even parents avert their eyes, proved to be quite the challenge for the audience. The students, not accustomed to seeing such gory carnage, couldn't look away, being too traumatized to move. The teachers, despite having seen death countless times, felt what they saw didn't compare to what they've experienced, and it scared them. Even the villains, all used to dealing death, were sick to their stomachs. It was best to say that none of them had anything to say. Actually, what could they say?

Even the Keeper was wondering if he was right to have allowed this.

Probably not, but it's too late to stop now.

**After minutes of pure, unadulterated violence, that should never be part of any magical girl battle, Black was finally finished. She tossed the last scrap of Grimm flesh aside, with a pile of others.**

**"This...isn't how a magical girl fight should be."**

Everyone agreed.

**Magical Girl Black had blood, sweat, tears all over 'his' body. Swiping it away, 'he' then turned around and saw that Ren was staring up at him. Panic filled the new Magical girl once more. Her crush, he saw it all. He saw everything. For a moment 'he' thought it was all over. Yet instead, Ren rose, still tied up, and said a few choice words.**

**"Thank you, Magical Girl Black." With a smile and a bow of respect, Blake's crush immediately turned heel and left, with a little skip in his step. It was like the boy didn't even acknowledge the absurdity that he just bore witness to. Just another quirk Blake loved about him.**

**"I, uhm, guess it all worked out." With her identity safe, Blake decided it was time to return home. She turned around; only to see two people she knew very well standing before her. The first person she recognized was her friend, a redheaded teenage boy named Adam, who wore a white mask. Why, one may ask? Because he thought it looked cool. The second person was none other than her manager, Ozpin, who was looking up at her with stars in his eyes.**

"Do you think they know about Blake's identity?" Weiss asked her friends, who just shrugged.

Winter compared their still-unconscious Adam Taurus with his counterpart on screen. She couldn't quite explain it, but she could tell that the alternate Adam was far more mellow compared to their own. She wondered if they could switch their Adam with the one from this universe.

**"AAH!" Blake yelped, as she didn't expect to see them. Still, she had to play it cool, lest they discover her true identity.**

**"Uhm, good day, citizens that I do not know," She said rather clumsily, failing miserably to hide her acquaintance with them. "W-what are you two d-doing here?"**

**"Blake, is that you?" Already found out!**

**"W-W-How did you know?" She asked, actually curious to know how they found. They answered by pointing toward the corner of the wall.**

**"We were watching since you declared your love for Ren." Adam admitted.**

**"That long?" Blake shouted horrified. Her terror increased when she saw that Ozpin looked more than pleased.**

**"Incredible!" He then grabbed onto his friend's shoulders, roughly shaking her as he rambled animatedly. "To think you could turn into a Magical girl. An honest to god, mother-flipping, straight oughta anime Magical girl! This is so awesome! I've always wanted to see a fight like that!"**

"Hey, Ozpin, uh…?"

_"Oscar, for both of our sakes, I ask that you please not finish that sentence. I am NOTHING like that."_

"I gotta admit Blake, what you did was quite manly." Adam nodded approvingly, just as a figurative arrow pierced Blake the second he said 'manly', "As expected of my best friend."

"So are these two friends? Like as in actual, real friends, in this universe?" Cinder didn't answer Emerald's query. She did have to admit, though, that this Adam was leagues better than their own. This Adam wasn't all angst-ridden and brooding, obsessing over Blake, or sounded like he was perpetually constipated. Hopefully, this Adam would stay that way.

**"You know what? We should celebrate!" Ozpin yelled out, with Adam cheerfully agreeing.**

**Even Gangster-Jaune liked the idea, butting into the conversation with a suggestion. "Then let's go! Party over at the Belladonna's. Kali makes the best Korean barbecue, hands down."**

**And so the three men left to start their own party at the restaurant Jaune suggested, leaving behind a stunned Blake, who just stood there silently as she watched them going to her house. She had no doubts that her mom would agree to host a party.**

**"What's happened to my life?' Blake couldn't help ask herself, wondering if her future as a Magical girl will be as…interesting as today was. Whatever the future held, she doubted that would it be any fun. Reluctantly, she joined her friends, having surrendered to the utter absurdity that now encompassed her life.**

**The screen went black.**

"That was… something?" Winter hesitantly said, unsure how to describe the universe they just witnessed.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything nice about it. None of them could. It wasn't that the dimension wasn't bad or anything, it did have some levity in it, but it was just so…different than what they expected, and that was putting it mildly. However, it was safe to say that everyone agreed they never wanted to see Blake's so-called 'magical form'.

"Hey, Mr. Keeper," Nora asked, curious about something, "why didn't that other Blake have any cat ears? You know, from before she changed?"

"Yes, I was wondering that myself." Yang wondered aloud. None of them had seen any Faunus traits on Blake at all, even before her transformation sequence. They didn't even see any such features on Adam or her mother. In fact, all the Faunus on screen looked very human in that universe. "What was going on there?"

"Right, that. I did explain that some dimensions would be different in more ways than others, correct." The Keeper reminded them, having told them before, right at the start of their little 'movie marathon'. He elaborated, "Well, in some dimensions like this one, there aren't any Faunus at all, just humans."

"Really… just humans…" Oscar cannot believe that such a world could exist. In fact, nobody believed that it was possible. But Ozpin knew otherwise, as pre-destruction Remnant had no Faunus. He still wasn't sure how they came to be. Though he shouldn't say this since some people might get upset.

*Cough-Adam-Cough*

"Yep," The Keeper affirmed, "Like I said, some universes may differ greatly from each other, just as you've seen how some look similar to your own. But enough of that, let's continue watching."

The screen lit up again with everyone looking intently… well, everyone except a still traumatized Blake and catatonic Adam.

As the next universe began to be projected on Screen, nobody noticed Mercury still had his Scroll. He had recorded everything, Nora's rampage and the Universe they have just seen. He looked at the video, having paused just as Magical Girl Black appeared. The image of the so-called magical girl was on the screen, offending his already hurt eyes further. He promptly deleted the video.

"The world must never know…" He quietly declared.

That was the first, and only, time that Mercury Black ever performed a genuinely selfless service for anyone. It hurt him more than watching that universe. He joined everyone in watching the new universe.

* * *

**And done. I told you not every chapter will come rapidly. As sad as it is, I will now be posting weekly and what not. So expect chapters to only come once a week or so. Sucks but it must happen since I have work. Anyway, next chapter will be from another fanfiction then onto Pride of Four. In the reviews, recommend what chapter you want me to do for that story. Until next time.**


	7. Playing Our Roles

**Chapter 6: Playing our Roles**

* * *

**Back in action with another chapter, this time one focusing on the game-like qualities of RWBY Playing our Roles by The Grimm Blade. A series made once a month, as they say, good things come to those who wait. Let's see what the audience thinks of this version of Roman.**

**Also I've received permission to use **

**Multiplayer-By NeoShadows.**

**Bloody Evolution by Stormshroud**

**RWBY watches: the 9 members band by Diego Silver**

**(Beta-Read by Nacoma23)**

* * *

"Hey, everybody, are you all ready for the next showing?" Mayden the Keeper asked his audience. All of them nodded, though Ruby raised her hand, "Yes, Ruby?"

"Um, I was just wondering… if we are going to see another world like...the last one." Ruby asked, while looking at her friend Blake, who was still seated in her chair in a fetal position. "I don't think Blake can handle another one."

"Do not fear, Miss Rose, we won't be seeing that world for a long while."

"Oh, thank god-wait, _long while!_? You're still gonna show it again!?"

"And now, without further ado," The Keeper said, ignoring Ruby's protest about seeing Magical Girl Blake again, "On with the show!"

The screen lit up. Everybody, save for Blake and Adam, steeled themselves for whatever they would see next. After the last universe, they were now ready for anything. At least they were able to get some nice food like any movie theater. Apparently, this strange dimension had the ability to conjure up any food they could imagine, which meant there wasn't a limit on the amount of food that they could eat.

The best part was that they could eat as much as they want and their bodies would still be in good shape. They couldn't even get sick from overeating, they just couldn't explain it. For some, it was a dream come to life. They could indulge in eating their favorite food without suffering the consequences. Neo had her ice cream. Emerald ate a tub of popcorn. Cinder kept drinking her favorite tea.

"Oh, right, before I forget," Mayden began, remembering an important bit of information. "This one might be a bit off, as I had to alter a few things. Plus it's from a first-person perspective. Hope you enjoy it anyway." The audience nodded, and turned their attention to the screen, ready to watch another universe. What they weren't ready for was that the first face they would see in this universe soon would be a very familiar one.

**Most of the next day went by quickly in preparation of a much bigger heist that I had planned. Jerry returned to the warehouse with a large mover's van he purchased with some money I gave him, I spent a while looking over the van to make sure it fit what I needed. It seemed my favorite goon did good, we now had a much better vehicle we can use to store stolen goods. The other van is now going to be used to transport men alongside the bigger vehicle, I suppose this means I can field more men on heists and not have to worry about cramped conditions.**

"Wait, is that Roman Torchwick… _again_?!" Weiss shouted, upset they were watching a crooked thief as the main character of this universe. It was sentiment that everybody shared, aside from Neo. Even Blake and Adam showed their displeasure, the latter having finally awoken from his near-comatose state.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to shout." The Keeper reprimanded the former heiress, who huffed her cheeks indignantly. "Besides, I don't what the problem is. He's only been shown once thus far, and it was in the first universe."

"Indeed, but must you show such a scoundrel like him?" Winter bluntly asked, ignoring the cold_ murderous_ glare Neo was sending her.

"Yeah, I mean you showed _Cardin _of all people." Yang added,

The Keeper chuckled. "HA! Please, you should see other Keepers who mostly show universes where Jaune is the focus."

"Wait, me?!" The knight asked, shocked that there were universes dedicated solely to him. His surprise was shared by everyone, and now they were all curious about these universes.

"Yep, turns out you're quite the popular one, kid. But that's a story for another time. Until then, would you kindly shut up and keep watching."

"…someone's touchy." Yang whispered, not liking the Keeper's tone. She then looked at Jaune, who seemed to have a rather nervous, but proud, grin on his face. "Well, at least Jaune's day is getting better… good for him."

**Of course, while my henchmen went about the day getting ready I decided to visit Walter's place in the afternoon to see if there were any books about bomb-making he had lying around. The van my henchman and I were driving came to a squeaking stop in front of the entrance, I stepped out of the vehicle and my driver sped off to find a place to park. I fixed my scarf, strolled right up to the metal door of the warehouse without a care, and used my cane to knock five times. Three rapidly, two in long succession.**

**The door clicked open and some generic thug let me through, I didn't pay him much mind as he closed the door behind me and looked over the warehouse. Various types of criminals walked around the building, even at this time of day, business never stops in the underworld. After the tenth worker walked down the aisles of boxes and large containers of whatever I stopped staring at the multitude of colorful people and instead focused my attention at the red haired secretary-like woman seated at her desk near the door.**

Glynda made a note to remember the faces of all the scum she saw walking in the building, recognizing quite a few infamous criminals. She made note that once she got out of here, she would gather Port, Oobleck, and the rest of Beacon's faculty to aid her in putting these crooks away.

She supposed being inside this strange theater-dimension could help after all. Such information could prove vital to securing peace within the Kingdom, so she'll accept watching these universes for now.

So long as they don't watch a world starring Magical Girl Glynda. Magical Girl Blake was enough.

**I leaned a hand on the well-kept desk and winked flirtatiously, "Hello again gorgeous, I'm looking for something specific."**

Neo suddenly had the urge to have Roman here in this theater-dimension. First, she would hug him and then she would punch his stupid face for flirting with another woman. There was nothing romantic about her feelings toward him. In fact, Roman had been the closest thing to a father she had in her life. However, that pseudo-familial bond won't stop her from disciplining him for his philandering ways in this universe.

Qrow on the other hand wondered if that chick existed in his universe, wanting to know how he can get her number… along with a few other things. He chuckles mischievously, causing Winter to roll her eyes in disgust. She hated seeing Qrow act like some teenager still going through puberty, especially one who acted like he had never left high school

Unbeknownst to them, the exact same scenario was being played out between Mercury and Emerald. Both women disgustedly remarked, "Idiot."

**She smirked and rested her chin on a hand, "Everyone is, handsome, but what specifically are you looking for?"**

**"A book or two on firebomb-making, nothing much," I stated, tapping my cane on my leg in no specific pattern.**

**She didn't spare me another look as she went business-like and focused her attention on her holo screen, after some typing, she replied, "It seems we have some in stock, it'll cost you four hundred Lien for one."**

**"Yeesh, take my kidneys too, why don't you. I'll take it," I said, sighing dramatically. The lady did whatever she usually does with her computer, in all the time I've spent coming and going from this criminal wonderland I never bothered to learn much about it. Other than that you don't normally bother Walter to purchase small things like explosives, guns, or ammunition. He always handles the big stuff like personally greeting new customers for the first time, buying sea ships, airships, or laundering large amounts of money. Buying a book about bomb making? Small stuff, let his assistant handle that or else he'd smack you with his golf club set.**

Ruby wondered how bad it would be for her, if she ever visited this place.

**It didn't take long for the book to be brought up to where we were waiting, and as soon as the thug set it down on the desk I pulled out four hundred Lien and let the assistant count it. She gave me a nod and a flirtatious smile, I smirked and grabbed the book, winking back a farewell. Once back out in the street I yanked out my scroll and texted my driver to come around to the front. While waiting I decided to pull up the book.**

**[You have picked up some blueprints! Would you like to add them to your recipe list?]**

**I tapped yes and watched the book flare up briefly with light and I instantly knew exactly what was inside the book, just like I would have if I had learned a skill book.**

"Whoa, okay, can somebody tell me just what the heck we just saw?" Nora demanded, her curiosity piqued by the sudden notification box.

"That, my friends, is the power of the Gamer." Mayden replied.

"Gamer? Can you explain what that means?" Jaune asked, suddenly interested to learn more about this universe.

"Sure. Basically, a Gamer is an individual with the ability to perceive the world like a video game, more specifically an RPG. You essentially are able to use all the typical features that come with the genre, such as looking up stats, using item lists, and even a crafting menu. This allows Gamers to see and do things that others couldn't possibly comprehend."

Cinder suddenly became very interested. "What kind of things? Just out of curiosity, I mean."

The Keeper knew Cinder wanted this power, and didn't want to give her the information. But, seeing as she couldn't possibly gain the power anyway, he answers her question anyway.

"Just some cool things. Like spirit summoning, perfect memory, magic, rare items, tons of mana, increased body senses, super moves, mixed martial arts, seeing classified information and levels… you know, the typical crap you see in video games." Now the audience was impressed.

"And you're saying Torchwick, at least the one in this universe, has these abilities?" Ironwood asked rhetorically, not at all pleased with this information. Ozpin was of the same mind, not believing this "Gamer" power could allow a person to possess magic, a forgotten art from a world lost to time.

"To be fair, he's only one of the few that have this power. The majority of the Gamers are pretty much both OC's and Jaune."

"Really, Jaune, again. Why is he so special?" Weiss asked, unsure how to handle Jaune of all people having this strange god-like power.

"Could you maybe sound a little less rude there?" Jaune angrily asked, rather insulted by Weiss' tone, "Also, OC's?"

"Yep, oh, and OC's are a subject I'll be covering later." Mayden promised.

They still had questions, but for the time being, they would keep them to themselves. Cinder, of course, wondered if she could find a way to somehow gain this power. But Mayden knew this would never happen. That is, unless he found a universe where Cinder did indeed become a Gamer. He suddenly felt sorry for whatever possible universe where that Cinder may existed.

**"Skills," I thought. My skill screen popped up and I tapped on the craft skill.**

**[Craft (Active) Lv28 EXP: 0.0%]**

**The people of Remnant would have died out to the Grimm long ago if they couldn't make anything. So honor your ancestors by honing your ability to make something out of seemingly useless stuff!**

Such wise words from a strange blue screen, Ozpin thought.

**Crafted objects become better in quality as mastery rises.**

**Known blueprints: (3)**

**Dirt Doll**

**Basic Firebomb**

**Basic Bomb**

Ruby was wondering if she could find a way ask this Roman for the blueprints of those cool-sounding weapons. Sure, her Roman was kind of a sociopathic monster, may he rest in peace, but she doubted it was the same with this Roman.

Yang kept an eye on Ruby, wondering why her little sister was drooling. She also wanted to know why she could see stars in her silver eyes, which was weird even for her. Now that she thought about it, didn't Ruby do the same during their first day at Beacon?

She also shrank and started floating… _'Okay, did someone do drugs on that Bullhead, and I inhaled it by accident?'_ The blonde worriedly thought, fearing that she had lost her mind long before coming to the academy.

It certainly explained a lot of things in her life, to be honest.

**I leveled the craft skill up every time I went out to train my stat points. I shamelessly ripped off of Han Jee-Han and used my earth elemental to summon earth to my hand and use my craft skill to make it into a doll. It took a while to level it up to a respectable level for how long I've actually trained with it. I should see if I can make something like those mana crystals he created, from what I could gather he could use them to give himself some extra mana in a pinch as well as use them to make magic items. I wasn't interested in the magic items as much, though I can only assume they would be irrefutably useful.**

"Han Jee-Han?" Oscar suddenly asked, irritating the Keeper. Apparently, today was going to have a plethora of questions.

"Just the original user of the "Gamer" from the Prime-Universe he resides in. Now, shut up." Oscar closed his mouth, not wishing to further draw the Keeper's ire. Though, in his opinion, the guy was honestly being kind of a jerk.

**I wanted the crystals so I can use them to give myself aura in case I ever had my aura knocked down to zero. If I can get enough then I could use Aura Mend to give myself even more and get rid of the debuff that comes with a shattered aura. It was the ultimate hax, and I need to get me as much hax as I could to make certain I don't die to this quest.**

**I experimentally placed my hand on the ground, concentrating my aura around my hand and used Rumble to bring up dirt from below the concrete, "Craft!"**

**An orange glow erupted from under my placed hand and I could feel a little bit of something push my skin back. I moved my hand away from the ground and saw a tiny blue crystal sitting there, I used observe to see what it said.**

**[A new blueprint has been created and added to your recipe list!]**

**[Roman Torchwick's Artificial Aura Save Stone]**

**A small, artificial magical stone created by Roman Torchwick that contains a very small amount of aura. It can be used as a material to create magical products alongside restoring a paltry amount of aura.**

**Restores 20 MP on use.**

Now Cinder really wanted this power. The ability to create anything, by using magic, was impressive. She can only imagine the possibilities. They mostly involved fire.

**Just like in the original comic, minus some changes in the description then. Not bad, I'll just keep on spamming these all day until I can make even larger ones. I picked the stone up just as I heard a honk and my van stopped in front of me. I nodded to my henchman as he unlocked the door.**

**"Let's head back to the warehouse, we've got things to do," I said as I climbed into the passenger's seat. Just as my henchman pushed down on the gas and we started down the road, as I thought about the upcoming heist I decided to make some more of these aura save stones in case I might need them later. It's always good to be prepared for anything.**

**Later that night my henchmen and I drove towards our next mission, the engine of our van growled as both of my vehicles came to a turn towards a warehouse on the opposite side of the district. I had been meaning to hit this place for a while now, but I lacked the necessary mobile storage to move large amounts of merchandise. The headlights flicked off and the two vans came to a stop a bit away from the warehouse's main door.**

**The place we were about to hit was supposedly where the White Fang store supplies, as they have been taking more drastic turns lately most of it was Dust. This place is also supposed to be relatively unguarded, as Junior said they were trying to stay on the down low. The police might be mostly bought off for the big time criminals, but the White Fang was fair game for everyone. They've been an annoyance to everyone over the past few months even before I arrived, stealing things, burning things that don't belong to them and that they can't steal. Killing, destroying, you get the picture.**

**Just a bunch of mongrels, the lot.**

Blake growled a bit at the slur, but she couldn't argue back. It would seem that the White Fang had been doing these things long before she even came to Vale. She wanted to ask, but seeing how the Keeper was becoming a bit irritated, she chose to hold back her questions until the end of the viewing.

Adam, of course, was equally outraged, but for another reason. That damn crook was calling his comrades common troublemakers. Oh, how he wished he could enter the universe through that screen and skewer the bowler-hat wearing idiot. He may have this "Gamer" power, but he doubted such a thing would help if he cut off his head.

What Roman said next further infuriated him.

**I've slowly been reading up on what they've done in this world, news channels, the internet, newspapers, everything that told the world just what the White Fang has been doing. It sickened me, none of it even comes close to truly helping faunus-kind. Don't get me wrong, I don't actually care about faunus, I have enough on my plate as it is to worry about some poor, random, in desperate need of aid, people I'll never meet. Once the novelty of seeing humans with actual animals traits wore off, all I was left with was the single notion that they were people just like I was.**

**And that makes what the White Fang was doing all the worse, in my opinion, all it does is remind me of current events in my old world. So I just could not help but see them as the animals they were being. It was that alone that made me glad Blake eventually sees the organization for what it actually was, rotten to the core and completely against what her father was trying to accomplish. She was still my third least liked character in the show, behind Cinder and Raven, but at least she still had that going for her to ease my dislike.**

Wait, time out, did he just say his "old world?", as well as "Characters in a show"?

What was going on there? Roman sounded like he was a completely different person, like someone else was walking around in his body

Not to mention this Roman seemed a bit younger than when anybody first met him, so how could he possibly know them? A lot of them wanted answers, but the air the Keeper gave off told them otherwise.

There was a Silver lining though; it seemed seem this version of Torchwick wasn't a racist. Of course, Neo knew that her Roman wasn't actually a racist. Mercury and Emerald knew as well, as they had once asked Roman why he antagonized the White Fang so often.

His answer, unsurprisingly, was a rather emphatic,_ "Because it's fun to screw with people."_

Roman wasn't a racist, he was just a dick to pretty much anyone. Except Neo, of course, having raised the girl like his own, despite how much he tried to deny loving her like a daughter

As for the Keeper, he was just glad his guests won't press for any questions about the other world this version of Roman mentioned. Mayden, of course, was talking about the world from which all realities, timelines, and universe descended; the dimension known as Earth-Prime.

He's seen some parallels of the characters that entered a reality close to Earth, granted that some were a bit weird, and that they didn't exactly like knowing they were all just a bunch of fictional characters in that universe.

He'll just keep that little tidbit to himself.

**I shook my head of these unimportant thoughts and focused on the task at hand, "Let's go, everyone, we're burning nighttime. The Fang aren't going to rob themselves if they did it'd be the only useful thing they'd contribute to society."**

Adam honestly wished that the thief was alive again. Well, just so he could kill him himself.

He didn't know that his wish might come true.

**My men chuckled and readied their weapons as we made our way to the warehouse. There were no lights on in or around the building, makes sense since the faunus had night vision and didn't have a massive presence here. I'd figure there were ten guards here tops, most likely less. My men and I slid up to some stacked boxes under a window and I turned to them and whispered, "Go up to the front and wait for the signal."**

**They nodded and I jumped up to the top box under the window, I tested the window to see if it budged. I sighed in gratitude when it opened and slid the window up, carefully pulling myself through the opening. Once most of my body was through the window I let myself drop, falling onto my awaiting hands and using them to spring myself back to my feet in a crouched position.**

**That felt awesome to do, like I was a master martial artist or something,"**

**I silently mused to myself as I looked around the dark room, my eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. It was no faunus level of night vision, but I've safely maneuvered around a dark room with legos strewn about the floor before. Compared to that minefield, walking around static boxes and crates in a dark warehouse is child's play.**

**"I should get a detect life spell, just like in the elder scrolls games, it would really come in handy right about now."**

**Ignoring my thoughts I snuck around the warehouse looking for any White Fang, I hadn't seen any of the animals yet.**

**[Sneak has gone up by 1 level!]**

**I tapped away my very helpful notification, no sarcasm there, it would seem there is someone around here and close enough to register my sneak skill to gain EXP. I noticed a light on the floor and I peeked around the crate I was sneaking behind, and I spotted the White Fang that was stationed to guard this place lounging around a table. Two older men and one younger, red-haired guy, probably no more than sixteen to eighteen, wearing a mask that looked a little familiar. They were a tad too far for their nametags to appear over their heads, I needed to get closer. A Dust powered lamp placed in the center of the table was the only source of light in the immediate area.**

Blake immediately gasped, for she and everybody else knew just who exactly the masked, red-haired man was. Adam was just grinning viciously, glad that the human was about to face his end by his own hand. The thought of that troublesome man's blood upon Blush's crimson blade made his smile grow wider.

Whenever Adam Taurus smiles, a puppy dies. That one killed one-hundred puppies.

**"I'm just saying, even though this is a boring job kid, it's a pretty sweet gig. Almost nothing happens around here, easy money, easy job, and still doing a service to the Fang! I mean, I'm not a fighter so really this is the best I can honestly do." The older White Fang member on the right said, I had no idea what they were talking about as I just joined the conversation.**

**"I don't want some easy job, I want justice for us Faunus." The young man stood up during that sentence as he got passionate and slammed a fist on the table, "I can't do that sitting in some dusty warehouse while our brothers and sisters lay down their lives every day for equality! This is a ridiculous job that they're pushing off to someone as young as I am," the red haired guy crossed his arms in annoyance and slumped back into his seat.**

Blake's ears drooped a little. Where did Adam go wrong? What happened to when he had just wanted equality, like her?

**The other older member didn't say anything and just continued to drink a beer.**

**The member the younger man was talking to sighed, "Kid look, I get that you want to run off and fight humans. They're scum, I know. But you're kinda young and reckless right now, you gotta get stronger so that some run of the mill hunter doesn't off you in the first raid or mission you do. I've seen what you can do kid, you are very strong there is no doubt about that but the higher ups might be testing your patience with this. Can't have some snot nosed brat just rushing off blindly during a mission to kill humans right? Give it some time and I'm sure they'll be putting you somewhere better."**

**The young man scowled down at the table and sighed in frustration, "You're probably right. Still, don't like it."**

**The other guy snorted, "I can understand that." He looked over at the third guy and slammed a fist lightly into the table, "Gary, you really shouldn't drink during the job. What if something happens tonight?"**

**"Ain't nothing gonna happen, shit's been quiet for weeks," Gary mumbled back, bringing his can back for another drink.**

Winter palmed her face as she looked at the Fang on screen. "_These_ are the people who took down Beacon…"

"To be fair, they did have murder-bots on their side." Qrow pointed out, all while wondering how exactly the White Fang had stayed a threat for so long.

"Honestly, I would've left the Fang if I knew just how inept the Fang's become." Blake admitted. Sure, she thought the Fang had long betrayed her father's values, but she also had standards about whom she'll work with.

What kind of guard doesn't keep, well, their guard up? Just how irresponsible and incompetent were these men? The better question was did the Fang have any standards when it came to membership? Were the requirements simply "Faunus only" and "Must hate humans a lot"? Did they just hand those masks out to anybody who comes to a meeting?

Adam himself was also thinking the same thing. When he returned to Fang Headquarters, there is going to be a major overhaul of their training program. No doubt they'd welcome him back with open arms with a plan like that.

"Hehehe…" The Keeper snickered, finding Adam's thoughts funny. Oh, when he realized how the White Fang view him now. It was going to be delicious watching that smug grin turn into a defeated frown.

**I've grown bored of listening to these guys, I doubt I'd get any actual information from them. I pulled Melodic Cudgel up and aimed it at Gary as his beer reached his mouth. The first shot rocketed out from my weapon and struck the guy in the back of the seat, as his flying body destroyed the table the beer went sailing out of his hands and smacked the face of his buddy as he flew into a stack of crates.**

**[Sneak attack!]**

**[Critical hit!]**

**The response from the others was immediate, the young man grabbed a katana from… somewhere and the older guy, still dripping wet with beer, had pulled out a generic machine gun. I didn't wait for them to get any more ready and sprinted out of my hiding place, firing a few shots from my cane at the gun-toting goon. Stealth was a nonfactor now.**

**The older guy, Barry was the name I got from his nametag, barely managed to jump back from the concrete shattering blasts of my weapon but tripped over a piece of the destroyed table. Not a fighter indeed. The younger guy was significantly better, and it really bloody showed. He swiped a few times at me, chaining the strikes to leave as little room as possible for counter strikes. I was pushed back and forced to only deflect the attacks, sparks flying across my cane.**

**He clearly favored skill over just brawn, a fact that had me impressed despite myself.**

Neo bit her lip, hoping that this version of Roman would make it out just fine. She knew that he was no pushover, but after joining up with Cinder, he wasn't exactly the toughest among their group. Adam was just satisfied, knowing that this clown would soon meet his end.

'_Everything is turning up Adams way!_' He happily thought.

**We jumped back from each other in order to reevaluate our opponent.**

**I glanced up at the guy's name tag floating above his head and internally cringed. I really wanted to repeatedly smash my face into a wall, hell I could do it now and he would probably let me. The reason was the name in the floating text and the level he was at.**

**The Animal**

**Lv41 Adam Taurus**

**So what is 'The Animal' a prelude to 'The Beast' or something? He and Blake are supposed to be based off 'The Beauty and the Beast' after all,"**

"What!" Adam furiously yelled. How dare this screen portray him as some kind of an animal? The nerve of it all!

Oh if only he realized the irony of the thought, considering he was certainly acting like one.

For Blake, she was just curious about her relationship to Adam being compared to something called "Beauty and the Beast". Did this perhaps foretell how Adam slowly became more a beast than a man? She wondered what her friends thought.

"Did anyone else just picture Blake in a pretty, yellow dress? And dancing in a lavish ballroom to the tune of a singing teapot?" Nora suddenly asked. This comment surprised everyone, even the villains, who all just looked at her like she grew a full head.

"To be honest, I did, too." Ruby admitted, surprising Blake.

"Same." Yang concurred, raising her hand.

"She was singing in mine. It was a song about books, unsurprisingly." Weiss said, before adding. "She did have a lovely voice, though."

Jaune offered his two-lien and said, "She kind of sounded like she was being auto-tuned in mine." He then asked, "Is that weird? I'm getting a strong feeling that's weird."

Blake simply pinched her nose. She just had to tempt fate.

**I mused to myself as I tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to swear profoundly. I've met three major RWBY characters so far, if Blake just so happens to show up tonight I might just snap and kill someone.**

**I don't want to meet canon characters just yet, leave me alone universe! God damn…**

Again, the audience wanted to ask what all this nonsense about "canon" and "characters" meant. There was also the fact that Roman has somehow met each member of team RWBY long before their time at Beacon. Mayden, of course, once more gave the air to make them not ask anything relevant.

**The older guy finally got back from his trip, groaning as he shook himself and aimed his weapon at me. There was no shouting or telling me to stand down, he just pulled the trigger and unleashed bullet hell down on me. I flashed my cane in front of my body, the classy weapon easily deflecting the bullets away.**

**Adam decided to capitalize on my distraction, sheathing his katana and rushing forth. I suppose he didn't have Wilt and Blush just yet, or maybe it was being repaired or made and he had to make due with a simple katana. Adam growled and yanked his sword out in a classic iaido move, I ducked under the quick slash and could've sworn it shaved off a bit of the feather on my hat. The older White Fang grunt stopped firing in fear of hitting Adam, I was fine with that and used the reprieve to hook the handle of my cane under Adam's shirt and slam him into the ground while he was still retracting his blade.**

**Adam bounced up from the ground and I kicked him into the other man, who was forced to catch him with his entire body, knocking them to the ground and not being able to fire at me anymore**

**"Seems he is really tough even five years earlier," I thought to myself. I used observe on him, the skill long since been given the ability to show me a light backstory.**

**[Observe has risen to level 50!]**

**"Guess his strength makes sense, it seems like he's sixteen and apparently spent a while in the Fang so he has some experience fighting. Glad to have an age on the guy. Kinda hoping he isn't calling Blake 'My Love' just yet, that'd be creepy since she's twelve and all."**

Yang looked to Blake, and couldn't even form a proper question, her words imply coming out as, "…uuuuuhhhhh."

"No, Yang, he didn't call me that, thankfully. We got together months before I left the Fang." Blake answered Yang. Yang just sighed in relief. She had to admit Roman was right, that would be creepy.

"So, wait, who were you seeing?" Mercury asked Adam, genuinely curious to hear his answer.

Adam, for once, acted civil and calmly replied, "I was dating a Fox-Faunus girl at the time. It didn't work out."

Mercury wanted to know more, "How come?"

"She said I was too intense. Can you imagine that? Me, intense… Also, if you bother me again, I will give you a reason to get some arms to match those legs of yours!" Adam sneered, getting in Mercury's face. "Don't think I have the guts?! Just ask Yang!"

Mercury backed off, retreating back into his seat. He snorted and sarcastically remarked, "How are you still single?"

**But anyway, that single level of Observe opened up a significant amount of information beyond a small backstory, the window had an entire section dedicated to the person's skills and what level they were at. Adam's stats were above what a level forty-one would suggest, and since he focuses on a combination of vitality, strength, and dexterity his intelligence and wisdom was low and therefore his aura shouldn't be as high as it looked. I was glad my dexterity was still higher than his, seems he spent more on raw strength. A bad choice, his sword style needs more speed, maybe he'll realize that later.**

"HA!" Adam laughed. As if he needed advice from a human.

**But when I looked at his skills I noticed aura had this bronze band around the skill icon and a little bronze star above it.**

**[Extra information in the help guide has been unlocked!]**

**I'll have to look into that later then," I thought as I heard the warehouse's large doors open up. Moonlight shone through the gap of the doors and I twirled my cane around my hand as my henchmen surrounded us. One of which went to tie up the White Fang member lying unconscious in the pile of broken crates.**

**"Well, gentlemen, this warehouse now belongs to me. I'd appreciate your cooperation if you just let us take everything and we'll be on our way," I stopped twirling my weapon and rested my cane on my shoulder as I tried the diplomatic approach.**

**"Filthy humans, like hell we'll just let you take the Fang's supplies that help its righteous cause! Instead, how about I put you all six feet under," Adam growled out as he got back to his feet with his hand hovering over the handle of his sword, he was a tenacious one I'll give him that. A tad bullheaded though...Get it? Eh?**

Some in the audience laughed, while others thought it could use some work. The only person who didn't find it funny, unsurprisingly, was Adam, who just grumbled to himself. Points for trying, though.

**I tsked, "You don't really have a choice, but how about this," I raised a finger and pointed it at him, "If you can defeat me, then we'll walk right out that big door and you'll never see us again!"**

**He gripped his sword tightly and charged me, bellowing, "You won't be leaving this place alive anyway, human scum!"**

**[Boss Battle has begun!]**

**In order to defeat this boss you must either:**

**Kill Adam Taurus.**

**Knock Adam Taurus unconscious.**

**Or Adam Taurus runs from the battle.**

Everybody in the audience started voting on who would win, with some unsure as to whom they should root for. After all, both parties were involved with Beacon's fall and tried killing team RWBY, more often than once at that.

Naturally, Neo voted for Roman.

While it wasn't a hard choice, Blake also voted for the thief along with RWY, JNR, and even Winter. Surprisingly, Mercury voted for Roman as well. Why didn't he vote for Adam, if one were to ask him?

_"Well, because fuck him, that's why."_ Is what he would say.

The rest chose Adam, not because they liked him, of course, but simply because he was quite the skilled fighter.

Mercury took out his scroll, ready to record the coming battle, wanting to see how good of a fight this should be. Everybody quieted down, eager to watch what was shaping a proper fight that didn't involve weird, extradimensional soldiers, a vaguely described war, or those so-called magical "girls".

Qrow simply started a betting pool between Ironwood, Goodwitch, and himself. They would've included Oz, but they decided against, considering the immortal wizard's soul was within the mind of a fourteen year-old boy.

This was just a battle between man and (figurative) beast.

**He used a classic iaido strike as his opening. I used the momentum from his charge to swat his sword to the side and spun around his body while ignoring the sight of my minions taking the other guy out and preparing to tie him up. Adam surprised me by stopping short and kicking behind himself, and since my cane was a bit off to the side I was forced to block with a forearm, it took off three hundred MP. I chuckled as I slide back from the force, "Going back to your roots, eh?"**

**"Fuck you, human," was his elegant retort alongside another swipe of his sword. I leaned back and let the red blade pass by my neck, swiftly jabbing a power strike enhanced smack of Melodic Cudgel into his sword wrist and swatting the back of his head with a simple slap. His sword fell out of his hand as he reeled forward in surprise from the slap. It might not have done any damage beyond one to his aura and was definitely a wasted shot, but it felt good.**

**"Watch your language around your elders," I smirked.**

**His glare could melt steel beams and I could feel it through his mask. With his other hand, Adam grabbed his sword before it hit the ground, turning the motion into another attack. I didn't even have to smack it away this time and just leaned to the side, swinging my fist at his head.**

**Adam took me by surprise when instead of dodging to blocking he took the hit directly with his sword, I took some damage from the edge of the blade hitting my fist. I narrowed my eyes and assumed he is trying to ready his semblance. I discreetly took a Dust crystal from my inventory and topped off my aura with an Aura Mend just in case.**

**I ducked under another horizontal swipe, stepped to the side to avoid a vertical by the skin of my teeth and fired Melodic Cudgel at his feet. He swore as he was launched back and tumbled into a back handed spring as he resheathed his sword, the show-off. I followed suite with a few more shots of my cane and grimaced when he blocked and deflected them all with his weapon. I needed to be careful around his semblance now.**

**He shot forward to re-engage, I obliged. We met sword to cane as went jumped from place to place, kicking off stacks of crates or just trying to hit each other really hard on the ground. During our little dance, I came to the conclusion that I'm an idiot for not creating the bind spell yet, Adam is really skilled even at his younger age. While my base dexterity is still just a tad higher than his, and all my extra increases to it makes it even higher than that, his skill with iaido more than makes up for it. While I was not feeling in any particular danger, it does mean that I need to work harder than before.**

**While Aura Mend makes me nearly impossible to kill, as long as I had Dust and a spare amount of aura, as I could just give myself more aura and health it runs the risk of me becoming lax. Every hit from Adam hurts my aura by a minimum of five hundred, with small variations here and there. I have used quite a bit of Dust so far, but it's worth it so far for my own personal combat experience with someone as strong as Adam. Perhaps I should start looking for strong people to fight with, it would be good experience in both regards. With one final clash of our weapons, Adam and I jumped apart to catch our breaths. He had less than half his aura remaining while I was at full, Aura Mend is cheaty to all hell.**

**I smirked, feeling a tad trolly. I started swinging my arms wildly in front of me, not seeming to do anything. Adam readied himself as I started but as nothing seemed to happen he looked at me confused, "What are you-"**

**"Give it a second," I interrupted.**

**Nothing still happened.**

**I saw Adam grit his teeth before he jumped into the air with his sword at the ready, "Take this seriously!"**

**I smirked and turned my flailing arms upwards at Adam, this time using each swing alongside Far Strike. The attacks might not be charged, but I was using double the MP than needed. The skill itself is around level fifteen and only costs twenty-five MP now, that plus my intelligence makes it much stronger than when I first got it.**

**Several waves of aura shot into the air like a glowing barrage of artillery. Adam widened his eyes, or at least I'd like to think so, and grunted as he raised his sword to block the attacks. I aimed indiscriminately but made sure to use less powerful attacks around where his sword was. I whittled his aura down to barely an eighth with this barrage of Far Strike and even gained a level of it in the process.**

**I jumped back as Adam finally neared, him swinging his sword down at my head from its resheathed position. I pulled out a few Dust crystals and once more topped my aura off with them plus Aura Mend. I managed to drain half my aura during that attack. Adam sheathed his katana and I knew things were about to get serious. I did not want to be on the receiving end of that attack now.**

**Adam rushed forwards, arm in position for one final attack. He likely knew he did not have much aura left to spare. I did not want to give him the satisfaction of using his semblance on me, I jumped back and fired my cane at him once again wishing I created the bind skill. Adam dodged around the shots and neared, I felt my back against a few crates and snarled in annoyance. I was trapped and Adam knew it, I tried one last attempt to lean back and avoid the blow.**

**He seemed to glow as he unsheathed his blade and swung it forward, the world seemed to turn black and red as I felt the blade start to dig into my stomach. I grunted in pain as my aura was ripped to shreds, the orange of my aura sizzling out around my body and the blade of Adam cutting right through my body. Despite the extraordinarily hot and sharp pain of a sword slicing through my flesh, I could only think about my wonderful suit being ruined. Thankfully the pain of being sliced open like that was gone nearly instantly. And at the very least I took the attack at my full aura levels, it still did like one and a half thousand damage to my health, but I was still alive.**

**[Aura has risen by 2 levels!]**

**As I slammed through the crates I opened my inventory and yanked out one of the many small aura save stones I made earlier today whilst I prepared for the mission. It restored just enough to let me use Aura Mend and I crushed it in my grip, the glow of aura surrounding my body once again. I quickly pulled out a Dust crystal and used Aura Mend, filling my aura up enough that I was no longer in danger.**

**With my aura restored I shoved the debris off of me and stood back up, cracking my neck. My moving around seemed to have made enough noise as Adam seemed to have stopped in his tracks a little ways off in his quest to off my henchmen. Jerking around in surprise as he took me in and his mouth was opened in shock if this wasn't a little serious I'd be tempted to pull out my scroll and take a picture. Instead, I pulled a few more crystals out and restored my aura and health.**

**"How are you alive?! I shattered your aura and cut open your stomach! You don't even have blood on you!" He yelled.**

**"Thank you, Gamer's Body, you are amazing," I thought.**

**I smirked at Adam and twirled my cane around my hand, it has become a bad habit of mine, "Silly animal, I can't die. See, I already have my aura back." I emphasized by pulling a spare knife off my belt and stabbing my chest, it bounced off my aura. I put it away and stalked forward, "But you, can die. That attack hurt you know, it's time I returned the favor."**

**I was milking this for sure, but I didn't care. It was too much fun.**

**Adam took a step back and his hand shot to his sword, his arm shaking very slightly. I was surprised, according to observe he seemed to be genuinely scared right now. Then again, if I saw someone survive a wound like that that I gave them with no blood and no damage to show for it beyond some cut up clothes… I'd be scared too.**

**Every step I took forward he took another back, gritting his teeth every time. Finally, he made a decision. "The White Fang council will know of this, human. I'll make sure of that. This is not the last you'll see of me," and with that cliche 'I'll kill you later' line he shot from his spot on the ground and bolted out of the warehouse.**

**I didn't bother stopping him or give chase and instead pulled out a cigar and lit it.**

**"Yeah, I'm already well aware of that, Adam."**

**The screen went dark.**

The Audience had no words for what they have just seen. For once, they have received a proper battle, and it delivered everything they expected. And then it blew those expectations out of the water, washing over their minds in a tidal wave of awe-inspiring numbness. Nearly everybody wouldn't dare to comment.

"NO! NO! NO! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! I CALL FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Adam raged, jumping out of his seat, preparing to lunge at the screen in unbridled bloodlust.

Mayden was forced to use his powers to restrain him. Adam is forcibly dragged back to his seat, all while cursing the keeper's name with increasingly graphic details of how he would kill him. A light flashes above, with a glowing text box appearing above the Faunus extremists head. Within the box, in brightly red, glowing, bold letters were the words "Censor Edit"

"Mother's fudge, what the flip did I just see…" Adam shouted, only to realize what he had just said. The words that came out of his mouth did not sync with the ones in his mind. He looks to the Keeper, "Oh, you mother loving' box holder! A CENSOR, REALLY?! I HAVE A FLIPPING CENSOR?! DO I LOOK LIKE SAMUEL JAXSON?!"

Jaune leaned and whispered to Nora. "Do you think he's going to say the line?"

Nora whispered back. "I'd be disappointed if he didn't."

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MONKEY-FIGHTING CENSORS IN THIS MONDAY TO FRIDAY DIMENSION!"

"…Meh, close enough." Jaune said. It's still pretty funny, but Adam is no Sam Jaxson.

As Adam continued to scream and rant, demanding to know how he can kill a person from another dimension, everybody else discussed their thoughts about the fight.

_'Wow… I wonder if he was holding back against me?' _Ruby thought recalling all the times she faced Roman. Now that she thought about it, she only won those fights because she either had back-up, or it was just pure dumb luck. Not to mention the fact that their last fight ended with Roman getting eaten by a Grimm, after delivering the most negative speech she had ever heard from him. His death was literally on him.

The other girls were thinking the same thing, while the grown-ups were just glad he was dead. Qrow was especially happy, considering that he won the bet. Whatever their feelings regarding the fight, they were just glad that Roman was no longer around to cause trouble.

As for Neo, she was satisfied with how her partner fought. Mercury was laughing his ass off, having found immense satisfaction in watching Adam get knocked down a peg

As for Cinder… she was less than pleased. Not that she didn't enjoy the fight, but because Adam's censored little tirade was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Then I'm going to gut that red-haired fox stick and use his entrails-"

She's officially had _enough_. Recalling the Keeper's previous words on the rules, she summoned a monster of a bass. She promptly rose from her seat and calmly walked over to Adam. Adam, far too wrapped up in his psychotic meltdown, didn't even notice her. Then Cinder took hold of the fish with both of her hands, reeled back, then slapped the bull Faunus across his face with it, knocking him over his seat, while also knocking him out.

Everybody immediately ceased their discussions and looked to her in surprise. Instead of a response, she simply tossed the bass to Blake, who took it with a questioning gaze. Cinder simply said, "The fish has served its purpose, do to it whatever you wish."

She then walked back to her seat, dusted her legs and crossed them, paying no mind to their stares.

Nobody said anything, not sure how to comprehend this sudden, but not unwanted, turn of events. Admittedly, the tension in the room was getting so thick that you could cut right through it. Thankfully, Mayden was there to ease their anxiety.

"Onto the next world." He said not missing a beat.

As the screen prepared to showcase another universe, Emerald looked to where Adam was lying.

"Uh, is he dead?" She asked unsurely.

"Do you honestly care if he is or not?" Mercury bluntly asked.

Emerald thought about it, and then answered truthfully, "Nope, not really, to be honest, he's kind of a prick."

They both turn their attention to screen, awaiting the next universe. As the Universe loaded up on the screen, nobody dared to check if Adam was breathing or not.

* * *

**Well, there ends another scene, hope you liked it. Now onto the next one, Pride of Four, something many have been asking for. I've already got a fe****w PM's on what chapter people want to see, send me one on which chapter you want for next time since I still have no clue how to use the poll. Until next time.**

**-P.S. Adam will return from the dead.**

**(Beta's note: To everyone reading this, I am not bashing Adam… In fact, in another story I'm writing he gets an actual backstory, but he's still gonna be a villain. Though, you do have to admit, he is kind of an asshole. )**


	8. Pride of Four

**Chapter 7: Pride of Four**

* * *

**Hey all, this is the Pride of Four starting initiation, where the cast will see the more powerful alternatives in the universe. All of this was written by Sivam who gave me permission to use. Though it brings me some shame that I had to shorten it a bit. Trust me, typing is a pain sometimes.**

**After this, I'll be spending the next few chapters not focused on fanfiction, but other media types like TV or something. Now start reading.**

* * *

As the next screening was about to begin, everybody couldn't wait to see what would come next. Although Blake felt uncomfortable as she glanced over at Adam's possibly dead body. She honestly couldn't tell, considering that he had been knocked out by a giant bass fish used by Cinder. A fish that now laid in her lap, after the Fallen Maiden had given it to her.

Blake scowled. _I swear to the gods, if she gave me this fish because I'm a Cat Faunus…_

She shook her head, clearing her mind of those vengeful thoughts. She looked toward their host.

"Hey, Mayden," Blake asked with a worried tone. "Is Adam going to be alright?"

"Don't tell me you actually _still_ care for _him_?" Weiss said, looking none too pleased that her friend might still have feelings for the murderous extremist.

Blake just shook her head in response. "N-No. I'm just… you know."

The truth was Blake didn't really like Adam; in fact, it would be fair to say that she despises him. Especially so given how much of a monster he's become. The last screening especially showcased his more… _psychotic _tendencies. But still, a tiny, rather _miniscule _part of still cared for him. But only just a little.

Unlike Adam, she actually can feel empathy.

"Don't worry, Blake," Mayden said with no worry. "Adam will be back to life in no time."

"Oh, well, that's a relief- wait, back to life!?" Blake balked, with the audience immediately checking on Adam. True to what Mayden said, the young man was really, positively, absolutely, and undeniably dead… and he was killed by a fish, of all things.

"_How_ _Humiliating…" _Neo's sign read. Death by fish to the head was a rather pathetic way to go. It was a sentiment shared by everyone.

"Hold on, are you saying we can _actually_ die here?" Ironwood worryingly asked. So far, This "Keeper" has shown himself to be rather irresponsible, especially with these rules placed about their so-called protection. The last thing the general wanted was to die in a manner like Adam.

"Yes, you can." The Keeper confirmed, paying no mind to the many shocked gasps made. "Luckily, I can just revive you in a snap. Okay, well, maybe not a snap. Actually, unlike other keepers, I'm not that great at reviving the dead. It'll take about… ten minutes or so, I'd say. Coincidentally, that is enough time for you all to watch the next scene."

"So he is coming back to life… how disappointing." Cinder frowned, rather upset by this development.

Emerald, Neo, Mercury, and even a few of the hunters agreed in their own way. The Bull Faunus hadn't really endeared himself to anyone, given his typically brooding speeches about "Blah, blah, Faunus, blah, blah, my ex-girlfriend". In their opinion, he would have been more endearing if he didn't act like some teenaged edgelord still going through his Goth phase.

"In any case, I shall start the next world." The Keeper declared, before using his unique powers to lift Adam's body, guiding it to an open door that instantly appeared. "In the meantime, I'll start the revival process… Hopefully, this near-death experience will 'help' him."

They were unsure how to feel about how this would 'help' Adam. Then again, it wasn't like many of them cared, considering the Bull Faunus' many crimes.

"Oh, before I leave I should say one thing. The world you're about to see is a bit… unique, as it has counterparts of you that are OP." Ren raised a brow.

"What do you mean, OP?" Ren asked, recalling that OP meant "Over-Powered" in those comics Jaune reads. Or in those trashy fanfictions that Nora sometimes reads. He often wondered what exactly "Renora" means, but Nora typically just waved it off.

"You'll find out… Bye." With that the Keeper's voice vanished, along with his presence. Cinder secretly tried to summon her flames, but found that she was still unable. It appeared the rules were still in effect. It was just a minor setback, in her opinion.

The screen then came to life, showing an all-too familiar scene, Beacon's initiation exam.

**Ruby had to admit, her landing could use some work. It was still pretty early in development, so of course it wasn't perfect, but she would have to work on it sooner rather than later**

**Her face did not function as a cushion for her fall as much as she would have liked. Rearing her head back, she spewed forth the chunks of dirt and grass that managed to become lodged in her teeth**

**Brushing the rest of the dirt out of her hair, she pushed herself to her feet and strolled off into the woods. As she traversed the forest, she could make out the distinctive sounds of fighting from the other hopeful initiates. The Grimm howls echoed through the trees, and it made her blood rush with excitement. The prospect of battle was closer than ever now. She had spent so many years just training and sparring with her family members. Signal was excruciatingly boring. Most of the students there barely lasted more than fifteen seconds against either her or Yang**

**She wanted a challenge.**

"Fifteen seconds? Strange," Qrow didn't recall Ruby or Yang ever being _that _good in a fight. Sure, he'd seen his nieces quickly finishing some spars back at Signal, but they were usually over after a minute. Maybe Yang's counterpart was exaggerating.

**Although, holding out on hope in thinking that any Grimm would challenge her was like waiting for a turtle to finish a marathon. The prospect of that happening was just too far-fetched and out of her imagination. No Grimm she had encountered in her life had been tough enough to withstand her overwhelming power. She crushed them like they were made of clay, and made a sport out of hunting them down with Raven and Yang. Summer didn't approve, but it wasn't like she could stop Ruby as she got older. Beowolves, Boarbatusk, Creeps, and Ursa Minor were boring and fell like dominoes when Ruby and Yang started trying. Ursa Majors and Alpha's were a little more fun, but they only lasted about a minute more than their lesser counterparts.**

"Raven!?" Yang was shocked to hear that her mother was actually living with her in this universe. She was so surprised that she completely ignored the admittedly noticeable fact that Ruby can supposedly kill Grimm with ease. Even Qrow was surprised, considering that his eyes widened a bit.

"No way… Auntie Raven?" Ruby whispered in awe. While that was shocking, she was more focused on how her mother was still alive. Just what kind of universe was this?

Ozpin's non-existent eyes narrowed, watching the universe from inside Oscar's mind. Just what exactly did Ms. Rose's counterpart mean about Grimm being weak enough to fall like dominoes?

**As Ruby continued to walk, she strolled into a clearing and almost immediately was surrounded by a pack of hungry Beowolves. She smirked as she cracked her knuckles, tilting her neck to get out the last few cracks. She bent down, stretching her legs, leaning from side to side as the animals encircled their prey. They had her surrounded, but little did they know that they were the ones who were trapped. She was itching for an excuse to let loose seeing as how she hadn't fought in days, and now she finally got to go wild.**

**"Beowolves huh? 'Bout seven of you…" Ruby smirked giving one final stretch. "This is gonna be a piece of cake!"**

**The first Grimm charged blindly towards Ruby, she lazily maneuvered out of the way and delivered a devastating spin-kick to its side. Her foot sunk into its flesh from the absurd force behind the impact. The Beowulf didn't even have time to roar before it blasted off, through the tree line and disappeared. Bouncing on her toes, Ruby dared the next few Grimm to attack, despite the monsters' noticeable hesitation.**

**The next few Grimm rushed her all at once. Using her jaw-dropping speed, she vanished from sight causing all the Grimm to stop in their tracks. The female fighter appeared above the closest one, throwing her fist down and driving the unsuspecting Beowulf into the ground. Using the momentum from the attack, she rebounded into the air, kicking the next two Grimm that tried to attack her from behind, with both feet, one for each Grimm. The two monsters crashed against nearby trees, their bony exoskeletons snapping and folding in on themselves before the body finally turned to smoke**

**Ruby landed with a level of grace that would make a gymnast jealous, grinning madly in the process. There was almost a hungry look in her eyes**

**Without even looking, her sixth sense forced her elbow backward, impacting an attacking Grimm right in the snout. It stumbled back, but Ruby was already on the attack. She turned and closed the distance in an instant. Bringing her knee up, she slammed it straight into its chin, and in the same movement, she flipped, bringing her opposite leg down atop of the Beowulf's neck. The satisfaction of hearing bone crack beneath its flesh brought Ruby a disturbing, yet satisfying smile to her face as the Grimm's wails were silenced, its lifeless body turning to smoke under her leg. That still left about five more Grimm to deal with. She toyed with the idea of using Crescent Rose against fodder like this, but she decided against it.**

**Her baby wouldn't be wasted against such weaklings like these!**

**She dashed forward, a grin on her face as she threw her fist forward towards one of the Grimm. It wasn't nearly fast enough to dodge it, and her fist went straight through it, its body dissipating into a smoky black cloud almost immediately. Deciding to use a bit more strength and speed, she zipped around the clearing with blinding speed, flattening and butchering the poor unsuspecting Beowolves before they even had a chance to scatter. With nothing but her physical strength, she had dispatched an entire pack of Beowolves without even breaking a sweat. She straightened up as the last Beowulf evaporated and exhaled**

**"Barely even a warm up! Come on, I could have easily wasted these creeps when I was four! How do huntsman have so much trouble against these things!? It's like they are made of paper," Ruby moaned as she turned around, giving her arms another stretch. A painful pop in her arm caused her eyes to bulge, before shrinking back into a state of relief and pleasure. "Oh, yeaaaaaaah… that's the spot. I'm so awesome!" she finished as she took out her scroll and swiped through the messages. Glancing at her objective, she aimlessly looked towards the direction she needed to go. Apparently, there was a temple at the end of the forest with relics they needed to retrieve**

**She shrugged nonchalantly. Sounded easy enough.**

If the cast hadn't been surprised before, now they were just completely shocked by what they've seen.

They had just seen Ruby Rose, who couldn't throw a punch to save her own life, take down all those Grimm with her bare hands, and in little to no time. The Ruby on screen even gloated about how a four year old version could beat them up. Just how can she do this? Oh, how they wished Mayden was there with them, to provide some expositional background.

"No way... Am I really that _good_?" Ruby said with stars in her eyes. Yang was honestly quite impressed by her sister's alternate. Qrow had actually spilled a bit from his flash, being so amazed by this Ruby that he forgotten to screw the cap back on.

Cinder, on the other hand, just stared silently at the young Rose on screen, gauging her strengths and calculating contingency plan. She would need a lot of them, should her Ruby prove to be just as powerful.

**As Ruby turned to head off in the direction she needed to go, she saw a familiar girl leaning on a tree watching her. She wore an amused smirk and had her arms crossed in a relaxed manner.**

**"Thank goodness you're an easy person to find," Weiss stated, rolling her eyes in the process. Ruby practically jumped for joy. "Do you realize how much noise you were making? Compared to everyone else, it was quite easy to track you down from where I landed," she finished, walking up to Ruby and giving her a friendly smile. The smaller Rose grinned, her cheeks flushing red at the embarrassment of being too loud. If Weiss was telling the truth, then half the forest would have heard her.**

**"Weiss!" Ruby cheered, practically shooting into the air with glee. It was clear to anyone watching that the red-caped girl was on the verge of bursting at the seams with excitement. "Yay! We're partners. I can't believe we found each other this quickly! Oh, we are going to kick so much butt! I can't wait!" she laughed, already bouncing on her feet, throwing a few punches and kicks at an invisible opponent. Weiss merely chuckled, twirling Myrtenaster in her hand.**

"Dawww⁓ look, Weiss," Ruby cooed, glomping the heiress. "Even in another world, we're still the bestest of best buddies."

"Yes, Ruby, we are… now please let go of me." Weiss warned with burning cheeks.

**"Come on then, let's go. We need to find those relics. That is the same objective right? I checked my scroll when I landed," she questioned. Ruby nodded vigorously. "Very good, we are on the same page. I wonder if the next two people we make eye contact with will make up the rest of our team? Could that be what Ozpin was referring to? If it is, this system is kind of questionable. I'm not sure how I feel about this, although I am glad you are the first person I found," she finished with a smile. Ruby grinned, blushing at the girl's kind words.**

**"Aw, stop it. You're making me blush!"**

Ruby's hug grew tighter, with Weiss still trying to push her off.

**"Yeah, you're right," Weiss sighed. "Wouldn't want to inflate your already massive ego. You are impulsive enough as it is," she smirked as Ruby's face twisted into a pout. The shorter girl frowned at Weiss, as the taller girl turned around and walked towards the treeline, aiming for the directions marked on her scroll. She couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's mumbles from behind her back. Weiss was glad she had made a friend like Ruby, a girl so easy to get along with. It almost felt natural, as if she were used to holding conversations with the girl. It couldn't be because she was a faunus like her, right? That would be ridiculous.**

"Faunus!" Weiss shouted in shock. Upon closer inspection, the audience saw that, yes, both the Ruby and Weiss on screen actually having a tail.

"Woah, I'm a faunus in this world. Neat." Ruby simply said, not at all bothered by this. She always wondered what she'd look like if she had a cool trait like that. Blake herself thought that the two looked rather nice.

Weiss wasn't sure how to process this new information, but she ultimately decided to just accept it. Mayden did say that the multiverse was vast, and that contained many unique versions of themselves. So what if this version had a tail? In all honesty, she was just glad that her father wasn't here to see this. Who knew how he'd react?

**The two teen female faunus made their way through the vegetation of the forest. It was mostly an uneventful journey towards the temple at the other end of the valley, and they were hoping to reach the area in the next hour or so. They decided it was best to conserve their energy, seeing as they would undoubtedly have to fight more Grimm later, not that it would be much trouble for them, given the difficulty of defeating the common fodder Grimm. Weiss had seen the end of Ruby's little bout with the pack of Beowolves, and she was vastly impressed with the ease and finesse that she dispatched them with.**

**Her form and grace were on par with her own when it came to fighting, not to mention her concentration and almost second nature movements when it came to dodging attacks from behind. It even served to remind Weiss how much Ruby fought like her. Despite carrying weapons, hand to hand combat seemed to be the fighting style they both prefer**

**While Weiss thought over her partner's unique fighting along with some faults, Ruby spoke up.**

**"I feel like we've been walking for hours!" Ruby moaned childishly. "When are we going to get there?" she continued to whine, much to the Schnee's ire. Weiss' eyebrow twitched. While she admired a lot of things about Ruby, this was one thing she did not seem to like. Ruby had the attention span of a toddler. Nothing entertained her except the idea of fighting and growing stronger. She was thoroughly bored of walking, and she paid no mind in letting Weiss know every single little detail.**

Weiss looked over at her partner, asking "Really, Ruby, I mean, _really_?"

Ruby just blushed, rubbing the back of her head and giggling rather embarrassedly. "Well, it's true."

**"Ruby, it's been a little more than twenty minutes. I'm sure if we keep at this pace, we will be there in the next twenty," Weiss retorted quickly, trying to hold on to her patience that seemed to be slipping with each word that came out of Ruby's mouth. Weiss wouldn't consider herself the most patient person in the world, but she knew that Ruby's insistent whining would be enough to drive any sane person up the wall. "Besides, it's not that bad. We are just walking; it's better than standing still and waiting for the action to come. We are more likely to run into something if we keep moving."**

**"It's been twenty minutes!? I can't believe this! I thought initiation was going to be full of action! Where's all the Grimm!?" Ruby whined. Weiss groaned. Thankfully, it didn't take another twenty minutes to reach their desired destination. When they arrived at the temple, they found a small concrete structure with several pedestals. On top of each, sat different colored artifacts. They looked like giant chess pieces, so Weiss was questioning their relevance to the exam, but the picture on her scroll didn't lie. These were the objects they were looking for.**

**After gazing at the chess pieces for a while, Weiss and Ruby easily concluded that there had to be more concrete structures around. There only seemed to be about twenty odd pieces, while there were at least over a hundred students in this exam, which was the deciding factor for their entry to Beacon! If this was all there was, their year group was going to be disappointingly small, something which Weiss and Ruby hoped wouldn't be the case.**

"Oh yeah, you know I was always wondered about that." Qrow thought aloud, scratching his fuzzy chin. He always wondered why there were only a few chess pieces in the ruins. Now, he knew.

"Hey, Ozpin, I have to ask. But did you really do that?" Oscar asked the headmaster in his mind.

"_Indeed. I make certain that only those who've proven themselves reach the pieces. Beacon is focused on polishing the diamonds in the rough, as one would say." _Oscar had to admit, it did make some sense. Cultivate and train only the best, so that they can become greater than they were. Then he looked at Jaune and he realized something.

"But what about Jaune, I heard from Ruby that he cheated his way in." Ozpin stayed silent for a bit when Oscar mentioned that little bit of news.

"_...He's proven himself to be quite the capable warrior."_

"But he still cheated." Oscar reiterated, but Ozpin stood by his opinion.

"_He still passed, didn't he?"_

**"I think these are the pieces. That was quick," Ruby commented, causing Weiss to groan. While Ruby was right in the sense that Weiss was expecting their journey to take another twenty or so minutes, she couldn't help but groan at the fact that the silver eyed girl had the gall to say that their stroll through the forest was quick from all the whining she was doing. "I know we were looking for these things, but really? Chess pieces? What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"I'm not sure, maybe it's supposed to represent something metaphorically?" Weiss replied in a curious tone, picking up a white knight chess piece and tossing it to Ruby. It was only one relic between two pairs, so they decided to pick the most important looking one. They seemed to be the first pair to arrive at the location, evidence being that none of the other relics had even moved or been picked up. Ruby and Weiss absently wondered how they were being graded. Were there cameras all over the forest? How were the teachers keeping track of their progress? "I wouldn't have a clue. Point is we have completed our objective, so we should probably head back."**

**Ruby nodded in agreement, but as she went to take a step back in the opposite direction, an earthshaking roar echoed throughout the entire valley. It was loud, high, and enough to cause the faunus teen duo to cover their ears in pain. That roar was undoubtedly a Nevermore. Once the sound subsided, the two turned to each other, Ruby's expression showcasing a grin of anticipation. Weiss could only smirk in response.**

**"We aren't going back are we?"**

**Ruby just laughed and took off in the direction the roar came from**

**"Hey! Wait up! Not that I'm complaining, but a little communication wouldn't hurt you!"**

**"Come on Weiss! We're going to miss all the fun!"**

"Oh, so that's how you found the Nevermore, huh?" Nora excitedly said. Ruby just nodded, while Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say _exactly_, but it's definitely close enough, I guess." Yang chuckled.

"Come on Weiss, don't be shy." The former heiress just huffed looking away. The screen went dark, before bringing up another member of the team, the image shown being none other than team RWBY'S resident brawler, Yang.

**Yang groaned as she walked through the Emerald forest with her hands resting behind her head. She was beyond bored at this point, and she had only landed about ten minutes ago**

**Sometimes she found herself questioning why she had even bothered coming to Beacon. Raven was pretty against her decision to attend in the first place, and she only had two reasons for going. The first was to get out and explore the world for what it had to offer, and the second was that she didn't want to be left behind by Ruby who seemed to have much more ambition than she did. Combat was second nature to her, and she almost always wanted to use her physical power to solve the problems in her way. Raven and Taiyang had been pretty adamant that brute strength wasn't the only way through an obstacle, although Raven didn't mind it most of the time.**

"So, she actually stuck around this time." Qrow wasn't sure if he should feel happy or not. Sure, Raven actually stayed with her daughter, but he knew his sister better than most. Raven hardly associated with anyone outside of the tribe, and she usually had a motive when doing so. Yang was also wondering the same thing. The two listened closely, wanting to find out more about her counterpart's relationship with Raven.

They did notice that this Yang had a long tail and black hair. Strange, but the hair could be explained as Yang taking more after her mother in this world. As for the tail, well, the only theory they could come up was that Tai was a Faunus in this world.

**Stuck at home on Patch, training and living with her mother was rough. Raven was a slave driver, and she constantly pushed Yang to better herself and get stronger. Often she would catch her mother lamenting about certain things, and it was no secret to Yang that she secretly desired to return to her tribe. It was later into her childhood that Raven had explained where she and uncle Qrow had come from, and why she had felt the need to return to them. They had raised them and protected them. They had trained them, and when it came time, she and Qrow were chosen to be the ones to go to Beacon to learn how to fight like huntsmen.**

**Her tribe had needed that skill, and while Qrow had no desire to return, she still had plans on going back. Yang wasn't sure what to think of this, but as it turned out, it seemed that she was the reason why Raven hesitated to return. Raven's unexpected pregnancy with her made the Branwen hesitate and think twice about returning to those thieves and murderers. Despite all of this, Yang couldn't understand the draw that bothered her mother so much**

"Unexpected… Wait, what does that mean?" Yang asked in curiosity, looking at her uncle, who just shrugged at her gaze. He didn't have a clue either, considering Raven and Tai had their little baby-making session during their graduation party. But, Raven's pregnancy wasn't really unexpected, considering they were irresponsible enough to forego using protection.

**Yang suspected there was more to this story, considering she started to clue herself into her mother's constant departures into the wild to go looking for someone. All her mother had told her was this person had something to do with her tribe and that she needed to find him**

**Something wasn't adding up.**

**Her mother was a… strange person, but she loved her anyway**

Yang closed her eyes, a part of her feeling a bit jealous about what her alternate said. It appeared that this version of her, while still having some issues, didn't have the same problems as her.

Ruby noticed her sister's dejected look, and wrapped her sister in a comforting embrace. The two resumed watching, curious to learn more about this world, only to become disgusted with what this Yang mentioned next.

**Yang was much less sugar-coated than Ruby was. Summer practically spoiled her at every turn. She loved Ruby so much that she managed to successfully hide all the painful details that Yang was bluntly subjected to. Her biological father was some monkey faunus that had a fling with both Raven and Summer, something which disgusted Yang, but she accepted it nonetheless. There was always something that bothered her about that, and Raven's story behind it. She had questioned Summer about it into her later teens, but the soft-hearted woman had always been very aggressive in avoiding the topic altogether**

"FUCKING WHAT?!" Qrow angrily shouted, outraged by this news, his nieces sharing in his righteous fury. So that was why they had Faunus traits? Because some bastard took advantage of Raven and Summer, Qrow's own _sister_ and _teammate._

Glynda was likewise enraged. In fact, all of the hunters, male and female alike, had the sudden urge to waste this person, to punish him for using their friend's mothers like that. Even the villains wanted to join. They may be unrepentant mass-murderers, thieves, and traitors, but they drew the line at rape.

"I swear if I find the bastard who did this, I'll..." Yang seethed and gritted her teeth, gripping her glowing hair in rage.

"Just pray I don't find him first..." Nora threatened with a dark aura radiating off her, looking ready to break someone's legs. Ren, for once, would not stop her this time.

**Eventually, Yang stopped caring who her birth father was.**

**Taiyang was all she needed. He was there for her and was all she could ever ask for in a stepfather. Qrow was also an exceptional uncle when he wasn't drunk... then he was a comedic uncle that Yang was allowed to knock around for fun.**

"That's rather… sweet, actually." Winter whispered admirably. She may not like Qrow, but she respected his dedication toward his family, being one of his few traits she actually liked. Not that she would say those words out loud. She was going to carry those praises to her grave.

Yang herself was also glad her alternate was as sentimental as her. It seemed that this Yang saw Tai as her one _true _father, much like how she saw their Summer. She missed them both terribly, a feeling which Ruby also shared, as the young hadn't seen their dad in months. Maybe she could talk to Mayden about bringing him here.

As for Summer, well, she doubted the Keeper can bring back those who've been dead for years.

**Yang stopped caring about a lot of the negatives in her life, and while Raven still had an overly depressing attitude towards life, Yang continued to push forward to try and make something of herself. She used her talents, which she was excelling at, to find something that she wanted to do. A huntress seemed like the perfect idea when Ruby had suggested it to her. So she and Ruby decided to attend Signal Academy and learn the ways of becoming a huntress. Much to their surprise, it wasn't all that different to what they had expected.**

**Go figure. They were raised by some of the best huntsmen around.**

**Signal was boring for the most part, and Yang scraped through with her superb combat skills and battle prowess. Her academics were barely passable, something that she was constantly grilled for by Taiyang and Qrow, both teachers at Signal Academy. Weapon studies and basic academics were subjects she held no passion for, and it was during those classes that she wondered why she had even bothered going there in the first place. She could have been home training with Raven and getting stronger, preparing to battle the real threats to the world like the Grimm and criminal masterminds.**

**All the while, Ruby had managed to keep her grades to an acceptable standard and stayed equal with Yang physically. Although Yang had to admit, she was still better than Ruby, and the only thing her half-sister had over her was speed. Yang was willing to bet that it was because the girl had a much smaller frame than her, and the red-cloaked girl was much more flexible than her. Her agility was astounding, and she moved at speeds that even made Raven and Summer gawk sometimes.**

**So now here she was, at Beacon Academy, participating in an initiation exam that couldn't be any more boring if it tried.**

**"Where are you at Ruby? Come on, make some noise so I can find you," Yang mumbled to herself. As she continued to walk, she came upon a small clearing where it looked like some Ursa Minor were facing off against an unknown opponent. Yang was hesitant to check, noting the fact that she would be paired with whoever she made eye contact with first, but after a few moments, she decided to throw caution to the wind and check anyway. Judging from how easily the Grimm here were getting pummeled, she was sure that whoever this was, would be pretty strong**

**Walking in, she saw a familiar looking girl wearing a black bow, kick the side of one of the Ursa Minors' face, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Unable to take the massive force, the tree was uprooted and fell on its side. Yang watched with intrigue as the girl proceeded to decimate the rest of the Grimm without even breaking a sweat. To top it all off, when she was done, she didn't even look like she was warmed up at all! A minor inconvenience to her, something that Yang could completely understand. Most Grimm felt like they were made of cotton candy with how quickly she managed to kill them.**

**The brawler whistled, catching the bowed girl's attention.**

"Hey Blake, it's just me and you again." Yang teased with a wink. Blake rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. It was nice to see that she and Yang would be teaming up again in this universe. Hopefully, things won't turn out the same as they did after Beacon's fall.

**"Damn, that was like four Ursa, and you're not even bothered! That's impressive. Couldn't help but notice some of those sweet moves you have going on," she complimented with a smirk. The girl glared at her, her amber eyes meeting her crimson ones. If there was one thing this girl had, it seemed to be an attitude. It wasn't exactly hard for Yang to miss that calculating glare she seemed to have when being complimented. "Name's Yang. You must be Blake, that girl my sister was talking to last night. I guess we're partners now."**

**"So it seems."**

**It seemed like an eternity, the two just staring at each other, almost as if they were waiting for someone to say something. The longer this awkward situation went on, the more uncomfortable Yang started to feel. She wasn't great when it came to these silent scenarios, and the fact that Blake just continued to stare at her with a stoic, emotionless expression started to really bother her.**

**"So, are we going to go find these relics or what? I mean, we are partners now," Yang asked, gazing towards Blake crossing her arms. The bowed girl merely shrugged at the question, forcing Yang to frown somewhat at the girl's lack of communication. It must have been at least two or three minutes, and she had only said three words! Yang could understand being nervous when it came to meeting new people, but this girl didn't even look nervous! She looked like a stone-faced model! Absolutely no expression! "Can you stop that?"**

**"Stop what?" the girl responded, confusion forming on her features.**

**"You're just staring at me. It's creepy!" Yang exclaimed. Blake merely raised an eyebrow at her outburst. Blake had no idea what she was going on about. Was she insulting her? No… it couldn't be, but why would she mention anything about her face? What was this about it being unnerving? She was just waiting for the girl to say something! Her mother had always told her if she had nothing to say, don't say anything at all, and wait for people to talk to you! Yang didn't seem to have anything to say, so Blake decided there was no need to reply!**

**"Uh, sorry I guess? I mean, I wasn't aware you didn't like being stared at. If you want, I can look the other way."**

**"No!" Yang quickly denied. "You were just staring at me in silence. I was, uh… kind of waiting for you to say something," she finished. Blake's mouth opened in realization, before quickly shutting it. It seemed like this girl was just as equally socially awkward as she was. However, Yang clearly wanted to be friends with her and was trying to make conversation. Since they were going to be partners for the next four years, Blake didn't see any harm in getting to know the girl. Hopefully she was more understanding than other faunus and humans. She did have a similar tail and condition. Brown tail that didn't match the color of her hair. Maybe she had more in common with this girl than she thought**

"A tail…" Now Blake was surprised. It was one thing for Yang, Ruby, and even Weiss to be Faunus, but this was a shock to her. Faunus only had one trait, not two, and she definitely did not have a tail.

Did this extra appendage cause any problems for her alternate? From the way her counterpart acted, it most certainly did. Hopefully she at least had her parents around, and that this Blake didn't make the same mistake as she did. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her parents again.

**"Sorry, I'm not much of a talker," Blake retorted. She watched as Yang walked up to her and threw her arm around her shoulder. While the gesture made Blake suddenly feel very self-conscious, it wasn't entirely uncalled for. She wasn't entirely sure if making friends was such a good idea, but she at least had to give it a go. All the awful experiences she had endured when she was younger had brought about such a cynical view of bonds and friendship. For the longest time, Blake swore she could do without social interaction, but as she got older, she started to crave it. It was why she held so much value in the people in Menagerie that gave her the time of day. Some people grew out of prejudice, while others embraced it and amplified it. She was lucky that most in Menagerie came to see her as a good person instead of a freak**

**A faunus with two characteristics.**

**It truly was a curse.**

"No, it isn't." Yang quietly said, but only Blake heard. Blake's response was to smile at Yang in gratitude. While this version of her certainly had her own problems, Blake knew that now she had Yang by her side, things can only get better.

The villains, save for Emerald, honestly didn't care. They just wanted things to move along. No more emotions or touchy-feely fluff, they wanted to see someone suffer. Emerald, on the other hand, was simply watching with rapt attention. She'd always been a sucker for drama.

**However, Blake hadn't met someone with Yang's personality before. In a world so dark, it was rare to find someone so carefree and relaxed. She could only hope that if their friendship blossomed enough, that Yang wouldn't see her as a freak when she came to reveal who she really was. In a way, the idea terrified her. She could already tell this partnership was going to be an interesting experience.**

**"Oh, well that's not a problem. I'm sure that's something we can work on later, but right now, I need to know if you have my back," she questioned. Blake toyed with the idea of replying with a smart, sarcastic comment about the girl having too much hair to even see her back, but she decided against it.**

**"Sure."**

**"Then that's all there is to it! Come on, let's go find these relics. I'm getting cramps standing around here. I need some action," Yang replied, slamming a fist into her opposite hand. Blake merely folded her arms and smirked. As Yang turned to walk away, Blake followed without hesitation. As boastful and noisy as Yang seemed to be, Blake didn't mind it all that much. She seemed to hit it off pretty well with this charcoal haired girl. Despite her intimidating appearance, she seemed to have a bubbly personality and attitude. In this dark world, Blake wasn't sure she minded such optimism.**

**It certainly made for a refreshing experience. She had never had a friend like this before.**

**Then again, she couldn't remember the last time she had a friend her age.**

**With their partnership off on a bumpy start, both Blake and Yang traversed the terrain, heading towards the temple at the end of the valley. The two made small talk along the way, small conversations to break the silence seeing as they had yet to run into any danger. It was a rather easy exam, something both of them found a lot of disappointment in. A lot of it was walking, dealing with Grimm, and making sure you didn't get lost. Although that was rather hard considering they had their scrolls to give them proper directions. It was almost impossible to get lost, meaning that this exam was more of a test of common sense more than anything**

**Without even a shred of difficulty, the two girls made it to the temple and walked up to the pedestals that held the relics they were meant to take. There were only a couple missing, giving off the impression that they weren't the first ones here. The charcoal haired duo strolled up and examined the relics, comparing them to the ones they were sent on their scrolls. It wasn't that difficult to tell them apart, considering they looked like oversized chess pieces. Yang picked up a white knight piece and juggled it with her hands**

**"How 'bout a cute little pony?"**

**"Cute?" Blake questioned with a slight frown. "You don't strike me as someone who would label things 'cute'."**

"Hey!" Yang shouted, scandalized by this Blake's assumption.

"Sorry, Yang, but I kinda have to agree with her." Ruby said with some others also agreeing.

"Likewise," Weiss agreed, nodding fervently.

"I always thought you were a bit of a tomboy." Nora threw her two lien in.

"Definitely," Ren added.

"Sorry, firecracker." Qrow apologized, agreeing with the others.

"You did break my legs." Mercury said, finding satisfaction in the blonde's increasingly rattled feelings.

"Okay, that one was on you, Peg-legs!" Yang shouted, pointing at the hitman.

"Wow, Yang, just wow. It's one thing to cripple a guy, but to mock the disabled, have you no shame?" Mercury countered, smirking at the girl's flustered face.

Huffing, Yang just turned around, not liking everyone's criticism of her character. So what if she liked motorcycles, boxing, and excitement. She could like cute things too! It wasn't a trait that wasn't exclusive to the so-called girly-girls. Nearly everyone loved cute things.

Well, except maybe Cinder and Adam, considering their personalities.

**"Hey, there are some things I find cute. Case and point, your bow," Yang retorted with a shrug, completely missing the slight flinch from Blake. As strong, prideful, and boastful as she was, she still managed to get in touch with her feminine side. Not as much as Ruby seemed to though. The red-caped girl seemed to somehow mix her innocent, naive feminine qualities with her tomboyish fighting addiction. Yang found it humorous sometimes, seeing the reactions from many of their peers. That girl truly was unique, and that gave Yang all the determination to stay ahead of her.**

**"Uh, thanks," Blake responded awkwardly. She wasn't used to being complimented so often since she lived with her parents. Here she was, being praised for the way that she looks, by Ruby the previous night, and now her sister. The last thing she thought she was going to be complimented for was her looks, and especially by people she didn't really know.**

**"Yang?" a voice called out, causing both girls to turn. The teen in question turned her head to see Weiss strolling into the area. In her back pocket, a relic was tucked away, and it seemed rather easy by the way her pants were stretching. Seeing as Ruby had a combat skirt with very little pocket space, it seemed Weiss had to carry the object. "Did you just get here?" she questioned lightly. Yang nodded as she gestured to Blake.**

**"Yep, and sorry but Blake's my partner," Yang retorted with a sympathetic expression. Weiss raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly.**

**"Oh, no don't worry about it. I found Ruby. She's my partner."**

**"Oh?" Blake voiced, looking rather interested in the aspect of those two being partners. If she had any guesses as to the way this exam was playing out, she wondered if the four of them would all end up on one team together. The odds of that happening seemed murky at most, but she still couldn't deny the possibility that it might happen. She definitely wouldn't mind it, seeing as the three girls she had met last night all shared similar faunus traits to her, aside from the hidden cat ears. Blake was more than curious to get to know them should she end up on a team with Weiss and Ruby. "Where is she?" the bowed girl questioned.**

"Wait for it." Weiss simply said.

"Wait for what?" Mercury asked, wondering what exactly she meant by that comment.

**Before Weiss had the chance to answer, a giant black blur flew over the clearing above them. Upon further investigation, Blake and Yang managed to deduce that it was a Nevermore, one of the stronger and more dangerous types of Grimm. It's sheer size and strength warranted multiple huntsmen, maybe even a team or two to take those things down. The older Grimm were more intelligent and wary of the world, and it was often displayed by the size. Nevermore came in a lot of different sizes, and generally, you could tell how old and strong it was by its size. This one seemed comparable to about two bullheads.**

**The largest recorded Nevermore that had been killed was said to be about five to six bullheads wide, some saying it could destroy cargo carriers just by flying past them. However, Nevermore were only one type of Grimm, and the different species of Grimm had many different ways to inform the people how old and powerful they were. Size, bone structure, and armor. It could be a multiple of various factors, but with the Nevermore specifically, the size was the way to tell.**

**The Schnee sighed in an exasperated manner. "She's up there."**

**The Nevermore roared, accompanied by a shriek of laughter from an otherwise, excited huntress.**

**"Riding that Nevermore."**

"Awesome!" Nora squealed, finding her Ursa-riding tame compared to what Ruby did. Even Glynda was impressed

"Okay, even I can admit that's pretty cool. Props to you, Lil' red, props to you." Mercury complimented, applauding the girl approvingly. Even Neo held up a sign that showed a thumb up. These words of praise immediately earned a stern glare from their Cinder, whom they simply ignored. One had to give credit where credit is due.

Qrow just laughed it up, impressed by his niece's never-ending surprising behavior. Ruby simply blushed under their praise, raising her hood up to hide her red face.

**Yang groaned and facepalmed while Blake let out an amused chuckle. The three girls watched from below as the Nevermore circled the sky while Ruby sat on top of its head, Crescent Rose lodged inside of its neck. Ruby was sitting on the edge of the handle, her tail wrapped around it tightly so she couldn't fall off. She looked like she was having the time of her life while the Nevermore was squawking in agony. Yang wasn't sure what she should have been more concerned about. The fact that Ruby delighted in causing monsters physical pain, or the fact that she actively went looking for this kind of amusement.**

"A bit sadistic, this one seems," Winter observed, watching the other Ruby's personality.

Ironwood was also in agreement, having known a few comrades who also had the same kind of thrill-seeking sadist streak.

**"Wonderful," Yang sighed as she cupped her hands to call out to Ruby. "Hey! You gonna get down from that thing any time soon, or am I going to have to shoot you down!?" she called out. Ruby, from her perched position, managed to gaze over the broad wings of the Nevermore and glance down at the group of three standing around the temple. She waved from her seat, a grin plastered all over her face.**

**"Hey, Yang! Hey Blake! Are you two partners!? Because that would be really cool!" she shouted back. Blake folded her arms in amusement, as did Weiss as Yang and Ruby opted into having a shouting conversation**

**"Yes! She is, now can you get down from there so we can talk!? Besides, I remember Summer telling you that riding Grimm was reckless and stupid! You're going to get yourself hurt!"**

**"Hurt!?" Ruby shouted indignantly. "You worry too much, Sis! I have totally got this!" she finished. However, as she did, she accidentally applied too much pressure to the impaled Crescent Rose and dug further into the Nevermore's neck. It wailed in pain as the flesh holding its head together seemed to rip apart from the strain. Crescent Rose ended up slicing through the neck, beheading the Nevermore completely unintentionally, causing Ruby to fall suddenly.**

"Oh, no, I'm falling!" Ruby cried out in fright.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I'm sure you'll be fine." Yang reassured, comforting her sister with a hug.

Weiss' felt her jaw hanging open, her face frozen in a silent scream of terror. Once she was over it, she asked, "Are we just going to ignore the fact Ruby just _easily sliced _the Nevermore's head with enough force to crush a watermelon?"

Yang just shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I can see why Mayden considered these alternates overpowered…" Jaune commented, with his teammates agreeing with him.

**She had just enough time to look back as her precious Crescent Rose freed itself from the monster's neck, her eyes bulging in bewilderment. Blake and Weiss watched with mild fascination as Ruby plummeted to the ground before them, screaming all the way down. She impacted painfully, forming a large crater several meters away from the trio. Yang sighed as she walked over and gripped the end of Ruby's cape, dragging her out of the small hole in the ground unceremoniously**

**"I'm okay…" she mumbled, the words spilling out her dazed mouth, along with stray bits of dirt and grass. Yang rolled her eyes.**

**"Oh shut up," she retorted blandly. "I've got this, Yang! Don't worry!" the charcoal haired girl mimicked her sister's voice mockingly. Ruby continued to groan as she was pulled by her red cloak. Once Yang had finished pulling Ruby back towards Blake and Weiss, she let go of the cloak, causing the back of the smaller girl's head to collide with the dirt audibly. Weiss merely rolled her eyes while Blake tried to hide her hysterics. The white coated girl wanted to laugh at the red themed girl's misfortune so badly. Such a free-spirited, happy go lucky girl. Blake couldn't believe a girl like her could even exist in a world like this one.**

**"I warned you that was a stupid idea," Weiss scolded her partner. "Let's just kill the Grimm. No Weiss, let's ride it. Come on, it'll be fun!" she finished with a scowl. Ruby managed to get to her feet and dust herself off. With her tail still wrapped tightly around her weapon, she unwrapped it and picked it up, quickly folding it down to size so she could clip it to her back. Once she was done, she gave both Yang and Weiss a childish scowl.**

"You guys are no fun." Ruby whimpered, wishing her counterpart's team could be as fun-loving as she was.

**"Oh, come on! It was cool! I totally would have had that if you two didn't distract me. Besides, this exam is so boring! I was expecting way more Grimm than this!" Ruby complained. Blake raised an eyebrow at this, seeing as Yang had been complaining about a similar thing, but here she was pretending to be the older more mature sister. She really had stumbled upon a group of interesting and likable people. Nothing about these three had rubbed her the wrong way so far. She hoped it would stay that way, seeing as she was beginning to like them. Ruby was about to continue ranting when two strangers emerged from a treeline, one seemingly riding an Ursa.**

**"Oh yeah!" the orange-haired girl cheered. The Ursa collapsed and seemingly died under her. She pouted childishly. "Aw… it's broken," she moaned. Upon hearing this, Ruby immediately turned to Yang with a scowl, while the older sister tried her best to ignore her sister's glare.**

**"So she's allowed to ride Grimm, and I can't!? How's that fair?" the small girl cried childishly. As the hammer-wielding girl and her male partner walked up to the group of four, Ruby seemed to be content in starting another argument with her sister. This was becoming apparent to Blake and Weiss, as something of a regular occurrence with the two. After enough glaring, Yang finally turned back to Ruby with a maternal, protective fire in her eyes.**

**"That's an Ursa! I would like to argue that while still horribly reckless, it isn't nearly as stupid as trying to ride a Nevermore!"**

"Sure it isn't, Weiss."

"What was that, Ruby?"

"Nothing!"

**"I wasn't trying to ride a Nevermore. I was riding a Nevermore! You distracted me, and I put too much force into Crescent Rose! You made me behead my flying taxi!"**

**"Why are you so childish!?"**

**"Why are you such a buzzkill!?"**

**"You rode a Nevermore!?" The orange haired girl cried, breaking Ruby and Yang out of their spat. "That's so cool! How did you manage that!?" she continued, gushing at the mere idea of riding on the back of a Nevermore. Ruby grinned, about to respond until the girl's partner held up his hand, looking more than concerned at the prospect of riding Grimm in general. "Please, don't encourage her," the boy panted, clearly still recovering from the exhausting venture he and his partner had just endured. However, she was unaffected by it, to his utter astonishment. To this day, Ren couldn't figure out where Nora got all of her energy. It must have been something to do with her semblance having some passive effect on her. Ruby, apparently unhappy at the fact she couldn't tell her fascinating story to Nora, frowned and crossed her arms childishly. Weiss was about to say something when a girlish scream sounded from above them, prompting everyone to look up**

"Oh boy…" Jaune groaned, as his face turned red, which he tried to hide with his hands. He recognized that voice better than anyone. The Beacon students and faculty also knew whom the voice belonged to, offering the young man their pity.

"Was that a little girl?" Jaune felt he like he was stabbed in the gut.

"Nah, can't be, Em, it sounded way too high-pitched, even for a girl. What do you think Cinder?" Jaune now felt his pride take a hit.

"Perhaps it was a lost child, Mercury?" Whatever was left of Jaune's dignity was vaporized.

"Ozpin, please tell me you didn't let small children into Beacon."

"Don't worry, General Ironwood, Ozpin said he would never do such a thing."

Jaune simply sunk into his seat, too ashamed to sit proudly.

**Jaune Arc had been flung through the air, and before he even had a chance to call for help, he crashed face first into a tree. Everyone cringed at the crack they had heard, and some of them weren't sure if it was the tree bark or his skull. Weiss and Blake were betting on both, seeing as the boy slid down to the ground and practically lay unmoving on his stomach. He couldn't help but notice the vibrations coursing through the ground beneath him, something that the others noticed as well.**

**"Isn't that Jaune?" Weiss queried with a slight hint of dissatisfaction in her voice. "What's he doing?"**

Those who had thought had the scream belonged to a 'girl', looked to Jaune, surprised that he could scream like that. The young Arc groaned, having had to relive this embarrassing moment again. Nora and Ren simply patted their leader on the back in sympathy.

**"Forget that!" Ruby squealed in excitement, as she pointed towards the treeline, just in time to see Pyrrha Nikos dive through it, narrowly dodging a swipe from an angry Deathstalker. "It's a Deathstalker! I've never seen one of those before! Oh my gosh, look how big it is!" she beamed. She dashed forward but was immediately stopped by Weiss who grabbed the back of her cape before she could truly speed off. Ruby gagged as her body tipped back and hit the ground. Weiss and Yang merely rolled their eyes**

"Good job, Weiss." Yang said, thanking the heiress for saving her sister from an untimely death. This Ruby seemed strong, but she didn't seem _that_ strong. Oh, how wrong she was.

**"You are not running off again. Deathstalkers are rumored to be some of the most powerful Grimm. It takes at least a team of four to take them down, you impulsive buffoon!" Weiss insulted, causing Ruby's eyes to widen. Weiss immediately realized what she had just said and spluttered to find words of apology. That was until Yang burst into tears of laughter while Ruby giggled to herself, wiping tears of hysterics out of her eyes. Weiss stared dumbfounded at the two of them before Yang explained**

**"My mom often calls us buffoon's because we often act before thinking. I kind of grew- well, to be fair, I had it beaten out of me, but Ruby still does it most of the time," Yang explained. The red-caped girl shrugged innocently as she climbed back to her feet.**

**"I can't help it. The idea of fighting a Deathstalker had me fired up!" she exclaimed. An audible smack was heard as Pyrrha landed right next to the group of teens, looking exhausted. She by no means was hurt, but it seemed she had been running for quite some time. "Oh well, I already had some fun with that Nevermore, I think I can let someone else have a turn. How about you, Weiss?" she asked, turning to her partner with a grin on her face. Weiss gazed at the oncoming form of the Deathstalker. In the next twenty seconds, it would be upon them. Unfortunately, Weiss once again didn't have time to respond.**

**"Hell no! This one is mine!" Yang declared as she strolled forward. Blake raised her eye at this.**

"Oh sure, Yang, say I can't, but you can." Ruby complained, pouting childishly as she crossed her arms.

"Not my fault, you already had dibs on the Nevermore. It's my time to shine now." The blonde warrior smugly said, excited to to see how this Yang fought.

**"You think you can take a Deathstalker? You sure you don't want any help with that?" she questioned with an amused tone lacing every word. Yang simply turned her head as she continued to walk towards the oncoming monster. She grinned confidently**

**"No way! I've got this."**

**"Alright then," Blake smirked. "Show me what you can do, partner.**

**Yang turned back to the Deathstalker, cracking her knuckles in the process. Any moment now it was about to take a swing at her, it just needed to close the distance a little more. She wiggled her fingers a little, getting the blood running through her hands since they had been rather cold since the start of initiation. Curling them into the center of her arm, she tensed and slid into a comfortable stance. After a few seconds, the Deathstalker finally had closed the distance, and in a split second, it's left claw came in for a swipe at Yang. The girl maneuvered her body out of the way, dodging it with ease**

**She then quickly jumped back as its stinger impaled the ground, and using her momentum, she pushed off, firing her gauntlets at the same time to get a speed boost. She zipped right through the middle of the Deathstalker, bypassing its stuck stinger and claws. With a roar, she slammed her fist right into the Grimm's face with incredible force. The bone armor it had to protect its face cracked and shattered like glass. Yang's arm punctured the soft flesh underneath the Deathstalkers armor and plunged her hand right into its face.**

**Cocking her gauntlet, she fired a few times until the Grimm went limp. She ripped her hand out of the Grimm and watched with satisfaction as it started to evaporate into smoke. Turning, she walked back to the group of teens with a grin on her face. She took pleasure in looking at the shocked expressions on some of their faces. Ruby was laughing while Weiss looked slightly stunned. Blake looked impressed as Yang raised a hand to high five her. Blake hesitated before accepting the high five. Yang fist pumped**

"No way…" Cinder gasped in awe, preparing more contingency plans make plans in case her RWBY proved to be this troublesome. Everybody else, including the girls themselves, were also shocked by this.

"Holy cow, Yang just killed it without even trying." Nora said, equally surprised and excited.

"Ozpin, has there ever been anybody this strong?" Glynda asked Ozpin's vessel, the boy allowing Ozpin to take over so that may answer.

"Never, not as far as I can remember and I have an absurdly long memory." Ozpin answered, completely astounded by what he had just seen.

"Man, am I glad that I wasn't punched by _her_." Mercury said, shuddering at the thought. He was glad this Yang hadn't battled him during the tournament. He doubted his legs, and everything above those, would survive something like that. Even Neo was glad that her Yang wasn't as ridiculously strong as this one. She may love the rush of battle like anyone else, but she wasn't suicidal.

**"Hell yeah! That's how you do it! What a rush!"**

**"Nice job," Blake commented casually. "A bit ruthless, but quick and effective."**

**"Eh, fighting people is much more exciting. Grimm feel like they are made of butter, always dying after a couple of hits. It's kind of boring," the blonde shrugged arrogantly.**

**"Yeah, I have to agree. Fighting other people is much more exciting," Ruby pitched in. Weiss merely sighed**

**"I suppose," the silver-haired girl commented. "Although I wouldn't know, seeing as I have yet to fight any Grimm as of this initiation. Ruby took all the fun.**

**"Psh…" Ruby waved off, giggling a little. "You're just too slow," the girl finished. Weiss scowled at her, causing Ruby to burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter**

**"We should probably head back now. We got our pieces, so we just need to head back to the cliffs," Yang interrupted as she and Blake turned to head back in the opposite direction. Ruby and Weiss silently agreed as they ran to catch up with the two girls. Meanwhile, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were left gawking at the sheer strength Yang just displayed. As the four girls walked off, aimlessly chatting towards one another like nothing out of the ordinary just happened, Jaune raised a shaky hand and pointed to the last, disappearing remains of the Deathstalker.**

**"Did… did she just…"**

**"Yeah," Pyrrha replied, still in utter disbelief. "She did.**

**"Awesome…" Nora practically drooled.**

**Ren merely exhaled, exhaustion starting to overwhelm him. These next four years were going to be full of excitement, and he couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had signed up for.**

**The screen went black.**

"Okay...I guess now we know why the Keeper said some alternatives would be OP." Jaune said, to which everyone nodded. Somehow, at least in that universe, team RWBY had become a whole lot stronger. So strong, in fact, that they could tear a Grimm apart within mere seconds. It was a terrifying power; one that Ozpin felt could destroy even the mightiest of the Grimm. Perhaps, even Salem as well.

Cinder wondered rather her mistress could even take on such a threat that those girls represented. A sliver of fear entered her system. One that immediately turned to anger, realizing that her alternate in that universe would no doubt be defeated. This was beyond an outrage in her opinion.

"So how'd you all enjoy." Everyone froze for a second, hearing the Keeper's voice again. From a small light Adam also came back, asleep though but alive evidenced by his shallow breathing.

"Enjoy?" Mercury parroted, staring at the Keeper in shock. "Those girls were freaking monsters."

Team RWBY booed at his words, but he ignored them.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when one is given the power of a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan, what, pray tell, is a Saiyan?" Ironwood asked.

Mayden went on to explain, "Long story short: They were a race of intergalactic warriors with abilities that would make even the strongest on your world seem like novice pushovers. Their powers are so strong, that the strongest Saiyan could rival and even beat actual gods. They're capable of destroying worlds, even at their weakest."

The strongest Saiyan could overcome the gods? The weakest could destroy entire planets? Now the audience was practically shaking in fear. But then what Mayden said further shocked them.

"In fact, Weiss, in that universe, has an evolved power which all Saiyans can reach. She has the ability to become 'Super', essentially increasing her power, making her powerful enough to destroy the planet if she wanted to." Whatever fear they felt immediately turned to terror, as that just plain unfair. All of team RWBY was that powerful.

Cinder was angrier than before, realizing that nothing in that universe would stop those girls at all. No doubt her alternate would face an easy defeat. The Keeper may be an annoyance, but he certainly wasn't a liar. To think, that there was world where she would be defeated by half-alien huntresses. She fell into despair, into a rut that she feared she'll never escape.

That is, until the Keeper said these next words. "Of course, there is a slight problem with their Saiyan heritage."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Cinder asked, perking up and suddenly intrigued by a possible weakness.

"How can I put this?" The Keeper asked himself, "Well, in the prime universe where the Saiyans originate from, they are most definitely strong. Way too strong, stronger than this version of team RWBY. But that strength is also their curse."

Cinder liked where this was going, "A curse, you say?"

"To compensate for this strength, whenever these Saiyans defeat a powerful foe, they are suddenly facing another and far stronger one. Then they beat that one, and then another shows up. Rinse and repeat, and sometimes it might be an old enemy who became stronger than before."

"So you're saying… A Saiyan's existence is a never-ending battle." Ironwood asked, with the Keeper ringing a bell, as though it were a game show.

"Correct, but not that they mind, since most Saiyans _relish _the chance to fight a stronger opponent to test their strength against." As the Keeper continued to explain the Saiyans, while also recounting their fiercest and craziest battles, Ozpin realized something.

"Hold on," He asked, using Oscar's body to answer. "Are you saying that since Ms. Rose, Schnee, Belladonna, and Xiao-long have this power... that they'll soon be facing a stronger foe?"

It wasn't a question, just a cold hard truth.

"Pretty much, yeah," Team RWBY were shocked by this revelation. "In fact, the current god- another god, mind you-" Ozpin sighed in relief. "Actually gave this version RWBY these gifts, because he _hates _how his world is near collapse yet Remnant hasn't been giving them a challenge. So he and his entourage are going to… Hehehe… _spice_ things up a bit."

"You mean, as in facing a stronger foe, one powerful enough to blow up Remnant with a snap of their fingers?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Yeah, Solaris didn't like how your alternates were always taking the easy road with their gifts. So he and his gang will start giving them a reality check that will _definitely _make them see that they aren't as powerful as they are. What happens next, I'm not entirely sure, but the creator of that world is still making plans."

Team RWBY gulped, not liking how their dimensional counterparts were about to face such a coming disaster. The villains weren't taking this news any better, if that version of RWBY was beaten, what hope was there for them to survive?

"Hey Keeper, can we see them eat dirt?" Mercury asked, wanting his bruised pride healed. Once again, he ignored the menacing glares of team RWBY.

"I did get permission to see a small parallel of a fight so… yeah. But it'll be quite a while before we do." Mercury nodded in acceptance, just glad he could see those arrogant huntresses eat dirt.

"Anyway, on to the next show, to a universe where logic is thrown right out the window and into a bottomless hole from it can't escape." Mayden said as he began the next clip.

* * *

**And there ends that, hope you all enjoyed it. Because it was a pain to type down. And as the Keeper said, the cast will see that version of RWBY battle. I got permission from the author to make a non-canon battle, just like with the Invincible Schnee and The Amazing Jaune Arc. For now though, where about to see a new world. One with big heads might I add. Until next time.**

**P.S. New record on word count. Yay!**

**Note: The story does not involve actual rape. If you know this, good. This note was meant for anybody who didn't know and read the story and misunderstood.**

**(Beta-Readers note: Oh, god, my poor fingers.)**


	9. Chibi

**Chapter 8: Chibi**

* * *

**It's time for the RWBY cast to meet their closely related counterparts. It is a world where logic is thrown out the window and where rules have no meaning. It would be especially be weird if some of the villains saw how idiotic they acted. I also added two episodes I knew, but I won't lie. The chapter will be a bit shorter compared to others. Sorry, but not every single one will be super long. In any case enjoy the viewing.**

**(Beta-read by Nacoma23)**

* * *

"Now then, everybody…" Mayden began to speak, his audience sitting straight and ready to watch the next world. "The next dimension I'm about to show you is rather unique and more than a little strange."

"Haven't all the dimensions we've seen so far been strange?" The young Arc asked, remembering the last universe and the on

"You make a fair point, Jaune. But this dimension though, this one is similar to your own, but it operates on its own rules and laws… Not to mention that it is _veeeerrrry_ weird."

That comment caused many of the viewers to raise their eyebrows. They were about to see a world that even the Keeper found strange? They didn't know whether they should be worried or impressed. But before they could ask any further questions, they heard a small groan coming from the floor.

"My... head... ugh…" Adam had finally woken up, disoriented from the revival process that Mayden used upon him. He sounded groggy, seemed quite unfocused, and his motor skills were uncoordinated. He wasn't even able to form a coherent sentence either.

"Oh great, Taurus is awake, yay." Qrow lamely said, taking a sip from his flask. He was going to keep an eye on the bull Faunus, just in case he tried something.

"Yes, but he seems rather… _indisposed _at the moment." Winter observed, watching the Faunus trying to stand, only to fall flat on his face with a groan. She honestly wasn't sure if this was an improvement or not. On the one hand, he wasn't threatening anyone, or giving long, drawn out and whiny speeches about revenge, darkness, or some combination of the two. He probably didn't even realize that he was dead.

"Oh don't worry, that's a normal response, it's actually quite common for the resurrected person to act like that." The Keeper said before explaining further. "It should wear off in a few minutes. Just give him some space to recover. Might do him some good too, he'll probably learn the folly of being a fanatic, since he had technically enter the afterlife."

"Wait, he actually _did_ die?!" Blake asked in shock.

"Yep," Mayden confirmed. "And if one considers what he's done in life, I think you can imagine where he probably went." Nobody even bothered to say where a murderous killer had gone after death. Actually, one might say Adam was lucky enough _not_ to have stayed in the afterlife long.

"In any case, enjoy." With that the screen came to life, showing the new universe. It was a world that they recognized as Remnant… yet, it was also quite different from their own Remnant.

"_It kind of l__ooks like a cartoon," _Ironwood noticed, with some sharing that thought. They wondered what exactly was so strange about this world.

**The screen showed the inside of a simple house that Qrow, Yang, and Ruby recognized as their own, back on Patch Island. Chibi-Ruby, who looked like Prime Ruby, but with a super-deformed appearance, was lying on the kitchen countertop, her little hands placed over a leaky faucet.**

"Oh, my goodness… I look so cute!" Ruby squealed, finding this version of her to be quite adorable. Everybody else was also surprised, some more so than other.

How could they not be surprised? This Ruby had an obscenely big head, stubby arms and legs, and looked rather short, shorter than even Neo.

The collective consensus was, "What the heck?"

"Talk about weird, right?" The Keeper said, with everyone agreeing.

"Just what kind of world _is_ this?" Emerald asked, questioning how this Ruby was able to walk, let alone stand, with such a big head. It just seemed too abnormal in her opinion.

"Yeah, I'm with Emerald on this one." Mercury said in agreement. Neo herself pulled up a sign with a question mark on it.

"Remember, I did say this world would be weird." The Keeper reminded them, having told them beforehand how strange this world would be. "In any case, please keep on watching."

"**Guys, we got a leak!" Ruby shouted as the faucet continued to leak, squirting water everywhere. "Somebody call a plumber!"**

**Then, from out of nowhere, a big-headed Tai came into view, dressed in his typical attire, but with a hat that had hammer and wrench emblem stitched upon it. In his right hand, he held a bright red tool box. The father of Yang and Ruby smiled.**

"**Sounds like someone could use a little help from… The Fixer." declared Tai, who held his finger into the air. He was more than ready to help. Ruby, though, was having second thoughts about that help.**

"Oh, no... Please, not this again, Dad." Ruby groaned, palming her face.

"This is so gonna blow." Yang added, knowing full well what was going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked her friends, as she ate the fish that killed Adam. Turns out one didn't just have to think of food, they could cook it themselves too.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Qrow answered the cat Faunus in place of his nieces. "Let's just say this world is showing something that happens too often back home. If this Tai is anything like mine, then this probably won't end well."

Qrow was more than aware of what was being shown on screen. After all, while the universe shown was aesthetically different from their own world, it was still clear that it was quite similar in many ways as well. Qrow had borne witness to the so-called "Fixer" at work, as did Yang and Ruby, and now all of their friends and enemies will know their pain. "The Fixer" was a fate that even they wouldn't wish on anyone.

"**No, dad, no, we just need a plumber." Ruby argued, shaking her head. The last thing she needed was for her father to make things worse, again. Tai, of course, disagreed with that sentiment, setting his tool box down.**

"**What've I always told you girls?" He began, scolding his youngest daughter. "As long as I'm around, you never have to pay for plumbers, electricians-" They watch the lights flicker. "Ignore that. Or dentists."**

**As if on cue, one of his teeth fell off. Ruby was still unsure about his help, what with all the "fixed" evidence she has seen.**

"Does your dad have problems with his teeth?" Weiss asked, concerned for her friend's and their father's dental health. She can admit she already likes Taiyang, but he seemed like a cheapskate.

"Not really," Ruby replied, "That's never happened before… at least I hope not."

"It must be just this world then." Glynda said to herself, with all of the adults within earshot also agreeing. Though, just in case Ruby ever decided to convince her father to visit the dentist, she was going to be right there with her, wand ready to levitate Tai straight to the dentist's office.

**The screen then transitioned, with the hat insignia expanding and then receding into the background. Once it vanished, it revealed the repaired faucet. Though whether it was fixed or not was the question. The faucet had been layered over with an entire roll of duct tape. It was pretty obvious that this repair job was rather haphazard and obviously temporary, considering that water was **_**still **_**leaking out. Ruby watched the sink and worried, knowing full well that this "fixed" solution was a serious safety hazard.**

"**You see?" Tai asked, pleased with his "good" work. Ruby still looked nervous. Tai gloated, "Plumbing is my middle name. Hey, did you see a tooth around here anywhere?"**

**With that, The Fixer left, his eyes scanning the kitchen floor for his missing tooth. Ruby slowly backed away from the leaking faucet, knowing full well that disaster was imminent.**

"You know, this universe reminds me of those shows I used to watch with my sisters growing up." Jaune said, recalling some fond childhood memories.

"How do you mean, Jaune?" Ren asked his leader, with Nora leaning in to hear more.

Jaune elaborated on his statement. "You know, where kid cartoons show the characters doing ridiculous things like literally stretching their bodies, never noticing they're standing on thin air till it's too late, and all that other junk."

Nora and Ren looked to each other and found that they agreed with their leader. Many old Cartoons certainly did like to throw logic out and break the laws of reality like an anvil on a head. Maybe this world would be the same, but there was only one way to find out.

**The scene changed to Yang riding her yellow motorcycle, which she affectionately calls Bumblebee. The blonde brawler appeared to be having trouble with it. The motorcycle was sputtering and spitting out smoke, while the engine sounded like it was going to die.**

"**Ugh, Bumblebee, come on!" She pleaded, completely upset by this sudden predicament. "Maybe it's time for a tune-up."**

**She stopped the motorcycle, only for Tai to immediately zip in from out of nowhere. He still had his red tool box, the same hat, and a biggest grin with raised, expectant eyebrows. Yang, however, didn't look any happy to see her father at all.**

"Oh, great, I remember this." Yang groaned, with Blake looking at her in confusion.

"Wait, has this happened to you before?" She asked, wondering how something that happened in their world. This was supposed to be a different universe, so how could the same thing happen here?

"Well, kinda. Excluding the big heads, tiny arms, and the location, this exact thing happened way before I came to Beacon. If the leaky faucet taught you anything, you already know what the outcomes going to be like."

Blake frowned, concerned for her friend's second most prized possession. She was glad that Taiyang wasn't going to try something with Yang's hair, which would have been a disaster of apocalyptic scale.

**Yang turned to her father and sternly said, "****Dad, no. I have a mechanic."**

**Yang did not want her father to do his "fixer" shtick, especially when it was her "baby" on the lone. The last thing she needed was for Bumblebee to burst into flames.**

**Tai, looking betrayed, set his tool box down and frowned dejectedly,** **and pitifully said**_, _**"****Oh. Okay, that's fine."**

"And here comes the guilt trip." Yang muttered, watching the screen with a resigned look.

"**Hey, at least let me start a bonfire for you." He offered, only to go into a scolding lecture about financial responsibility, and angrily suggested. "So you can throw all your money in it," He then waved his hands in frustration, as though tossing said money into the proverbial fire.**

**"Because that's what you're going to do by going to a "mechanic"." He finished, using air quotes as he spoke the profession with disdain.**

**Tai then stomped on his foot, glaring at his daughter for her wasteful choice, and testily remarked,** "**Oh, and while you're at it, throw my corpse in the fire too because apparently I'm dead to you!"**

"Did he actually say that?" Weiss asked Yang, whom only groaned in response.

"Yep, it was exactly word for word. He _always _does this whenever I try to fix Bumblebee… it's almost like he can sense it." She explained, with Ruby sharing similar thoughts.

The young Rose shared her own story. "He once offered to help me "fix" Crescent Rose… It took the fire department three hours to fully extinguish the fire."

"**Jeez! Okay! Fine!" She yelled, giving in to her father's words. She knew it wasn't worth arguing him about money, and so immediately got off her beloved motorcycle. Tai immediately perked up, proud of her decision. Yang told him, "Do your fixer thing."**

**The screen then performed the same transition again. It then changed to Tai to standing proudly in the street, with a big grin on his face. He approvingly said, "Look at that, good as new."**

**As he said those words, Yang rode on to the street on a motorcycle that looked nothing like new. If anything, Bumblebee looked worse than before, as it sputtered more, threw out entire clouds of smoke, and Yang was barely trying to keep the bike balanced. Tai noticed and tried to save face by saying,** "**Uh-newish."**

**Then a piece of the motorcycle broke, which Tai noticed. He tried to salvage his own dignity, rather than the mechanical piece on the ground, telling Yang. "Oh, you don't actually need, uh, whatever that thing is."**

**Unbeknownst to him, far back on the other side of the city, the leaky faucet he had "fixed" finally exploded, with a large geyser of water shooting into the air. Atop the geyser was a frightened Ruby, who immediately yelled out "Plumber!"**

**The scene ended there.**

"It took me _weeks _to repair her, that doesn't even begin to cover the amount of lien I spent gathering new parts." Yang whimpered, wishing that fate had played out more differently in her world. Yet every time she thought she could get away with it, her father just swoops in and guilt trips her into allowing him to "fix" it. It was honestly embarrassing.

"Yeah… Tai's never been the best at fixing stuff. He can't even change the wallpaper on his computer without getting a virus." Qrow mentioned, recalling all the times Tai tried practicing his repair "skills" around Beacon during their school days. Raven usually kept her calm, but she lost it whenever Tai tried to 'fix' her sword. Those stories usually ended with Tai being sent to either the infirmary.

"Ugh, please, don't remind me..." Glynda groused, remembering Tai's lackluster repairman skills. She remembered one time when Tai offered to "fix" a dress she was going to wear to a dance. Seeing no harm in letting a first year help her, Glynda gave Tai the dress, which had a tiny hole in it. She got it back in an hour and it actually did look better than new…

Then she went to the dance, where the bottom half the dress began to unravel, right at the hole that Taiyang "fixed". Before she knew it, nearly everybody there got a great view of her panties. Then she gave some of those people a great view to the infirmary's ceiling. She then spent the next week locked in her team's room, too embarrassed to show her face in public. That was also the last time she ever let Taiyang fix any of her things.

Ozpin recalled the time when Tai tried to "fix" the ceiling of his office. The ceiling collapsed instead, revealing the gears running the tower's clock. Though in his opinion, Tai's little screw-up actually helped him, considering that it made his office look quite intimidating to any trouble making student. The office was kept like that right up until Beacon's fall.

"Wasn't that world funny?" The Keeper asked, but the audience wasn't laughing or even smiling.

"Meh, it wasn't bad, I guess, just really… meh." Mercury shrugged, finding the last scene somewhat bland. It was funny seeing Yang getting embarrassed, but it wasn't _that_ hilarious.

Neo raised a sign that read "3 out of 10 Stars". It needed more substance in her opinion.

"Yeesh, Tough crowd, well, in that case, let's continue on with the next scene." Mayden said, with the screen returning to life. "One more Chibi world, and then the next one will show some people you're all familiar with."

Once he said that, the audience resumed to see what would come up next. Maybe this Chibi-scene would be funnier than the Tai one.

**On screen, there appeared a forest trail. A young girl was happily skipping through it, humming a little tune and enjoying the beautiful weather. She had orange curly hair topped by pink bow and was dressed in a nice, clean dress. Her name is Penny Polendina, a cyborg who wished to be a real girl.**

"Penny…" Ruby gasped with tears in her eyes. She missed her dearly, along with Pyrrha. To think she was alive and well in this universe. A part of her felt happy about that, at least this universe's Ruby won't feel the pain of watching her die. She then turned in her seat, glaring viciously at Cinder, the woman responsible for ending Penny's life.

Cinder, noticing the glare, shrugged it off, not caring in the slightest what little red thought about her. Pyrrha was the one who killed Atlas' little abomination, not her. She was just the one who had Emerald trick the invincible girl with an illusion to destroy the machine. She continued watching the screen, but was rather bored already.

**Penny continued skipping until she found a Grimm, a Beowolf to be exact, chewing on a bone, crouched next to a big bush. She stopped and spoke to the creature,** "**Oh! Hello there, fluffy friend."**

"Okay, was that Penny girl alright in the head?" Qrow asked, facing Ironwood, who had played a role in Penny's "birth".

"More or less…" Ironwood didn't want to admit it, but Penny had always been rather _off_. There was nothing wrong with that, in fact it made her more endearing. She was just a tad too _trusting_. He remembered this one time when the robot girl went out on one of her first missions, and started petting and hugging an Ursa. The Ursa proceeded to bite her arm, tearing off her shoulder. After retrieving the arm, the general was forced to give the girl a lesson on the nature of the Grimm, so as to explain why she _mustn't _be nice to them.

"_Still, it is nice seeing her again." _Ironwood thought, happy that this version of Penny seemed fine. He missed the quirky girl, having considered her like a niece, much like how Qrow viewed young Ruby. Although, he did wonder whether this version of Penny would survive this Grimm encounter, but something told him she'll be alright.

**Suddenly, from behind the bushes, Ozpin jumped out, waving his hand and cane.**

**He warned the girl "Penny no, don't pet the Grimm!"**

**The sweet and ignorant girl reeled back slightly, surprised by the headmaster's sudden appearance, stopping herself from petting the Grimm.**

"**But why not? Penny asked, as the headmaster leapt out of the bush, placing himself between her and the Beowolf. The Grimm noticed the two odd humans, but made no movement to attack. The headmaster reached into his pockets, and from out of nowhere, he pulled out an outlandish looking red and white top hat, which he placed upon his head, all while explaining to the confused girl. ****"****Not a pet! Not a pat! None of those are for him!"**

**He gestured to the Grimm and explained further, "He's a villain, a beast, he's a cold-blooded Grimm!"**

"Did Ozpin just rhyme?" Glynda asked aloud, as she never saw her boss act like this. Then again this is some Chibi-world, so anything goes. Qrow and Ironwood were at a loss for words, as they never imagined the stoic, serious immortal to ever act this silly.

Ozpin, from inside Oscar's head, noticed the hat and thought, '_I don't know why, but I have the distinct feeling that I'm going to get sued."_

**A red theater curtain descended, before lifting back up to show a new location. The scene has changed to some kind jazz club, where Penny and the Beowulf now stand on a stage, next to a microphone stand. Ozpin stood next to Penny, looking at the pair with a questioning gaze.**

"**But he's good for a laugh. He could tell me a joke." Penny reasoned, still intent on making a new friend out of this Grimm.**

"**Not at all. No siree." He countered, just as the Grimm leaned in to chew on the mic. "He's more likely to choke."**

**Then a trap door opened, through which both Penny and the Beowolf fall into. The scene changed, this time to a living room, with Ozpin now standing behind a couch, upon which Penny and the Grimm land.**

"How'd he do that?" Nora asked, questioning how Ozpin could make the scene change so fast.

"Nora, this world obviously doesn't function on conventional logic or the laws of reality." Weiss pointed out. While she too was a bit curious as to how this world worked, she knew that understanding it was impossible. This dimension seemed more like a cartoon than real life.

"**We can watch funny shows!" Penny said with a smile, still trying to convince Ozpin, taking hold of the Grimm's arm. "I can cuddle him tight."**

**Ozpin again had to burst the poor girl's bubble. "****He'll keep changing the channel. And he'll do so all night." Just as the headmaster said, the Beowolf started pressing the remote and flipped between channels, all while ignoring the sweet girl hugging him.**

**Suddenly, Penny and the Grimm were whisked away from the living room and right into a classroom. Sitting around them were a few other students. These students were Pyrrha, Cardin, and Jaune.**

"Pyrrha…" Jaune sadly whispered, surprised at his dead friend. His clenched his fist, remembering what Cinder did to her. He was going to stop Cinder, this he vowed.

"**He can meet all my friends. All the teachers and students!" She said, as Jaune leaned next to the Grimm, his hand reaching out to a textbook resting beneath it.**

**While all this was happening, Ozpin walked into the classroom, and said, **"**He would snap and he'd bite. It would hardly be prudent."**

**As if on cue, the Beowolf chomped down on Jaune's hand, with Pyrrha watching in concerned terror, and Cardin watching with concerning enjoyment. As for Penny, she paid no mind, despite Jaune's screams of pain.**

"Now that's funny!" Mercury smirked with a vicious smile, glad to finally see some pain.

Emerald looked over her partner, rolled her eyes, and quietly insulted him, "Friggin' sociopath…"

**Ozpin took his hat and twirled it onto the screen, which prompted another change of scene. The hat returned to Ozpin, nestling itself back upon his head. The trio now stood in a library. Penny, still smiling, held up an orange book, the cover of which had a picture of a Grimm, the title "**_**Oh, Behave!" **_**printed above it. Ozpin pulled out a book, "**_**Ninjas of Love" **_**to be exact, and opened it up, admiring the centerfold that folded out.**

Oscar blushed and asked Ozpin, _'Oz, you didn't read books like that, did you?'_

Ozpin does not answer.

Oscar blinked and asked in concern, _'Uh, Oz, you still in there?'_

"**He can learn to behave. I can teach him good manners."**

'_When hell freezes over, that is.' _Cinder thought, disgusted by just how sickeningly-sweet this world seemed to be. To think that there was a universe like this, one where nearly everyone acted like fools. She loathed thinking what this world's Cinder would be like.

**The Grimm, ignoring young Penny's hopes, took the book and started chewing on it. Ozpin, hearing the creature's teeth munching on the book, deposited his book back into his person, turning around to share his thoughts on the matter.** **He then spoke bluntly, "****Sadly no my sweet girl. He's as dumb as a hammer."**

"Oh, screw you!" Nora angrily shouted, offended by that remark.

**Penny frowned and slouched depressingly, finally losing all hope of becoming friends with the Grimm. The Grimm simply placed its hands on his hips, before walking away.**

**The background suddenly popped back to where this all started, right in the forest. Both Penny and Ozpin still stood as they were. Then the Grimm returned, holding a beautiful yellow flower meant for the young girl. Penny perked up slightly, only for Ozpin to give his final words to dear Penny. **"**He's a monster, a savage, and you're just far too kind. You must say your goodbyes, must leave him behind."**

**The flower drooped, having lost all life. Penny sadly looked upon the Grimm, and with tears in her eyes, and forlornly said, **"**Get along little doggie. It is now plain to see. You and I are too different. It was **_**not **_**meant to be."**

**Having said their piece, Penny and Ozpin left, leaving the Beowolf behind. Once both are out of sight, The Grimm sat down on the ground and sadly spoke,** "**What a hassle,"**

"Wait, that _thing _can talk!?" Winter exclaimed in shock. The others were also surprised by this outcome.

"Wow, didn't see that coming... Neat!" Nora said, pulling out her scroll to record the talking Grimm. She always did wonder what a talking Grimm would sound like.

"Interesting…" Cinder said in awe. In their world, the creatures of Grimm have always been seen as mindless beasts devoid of any intelligence. In fact, many compared them to feral beast, unintelligent and relying on their base instincts. If Salem could give them intelligence, it may turn the tide in their favor.

**The Grimm continued speaking, clearly distraught and feeling rejected.** "**A bother, what a pain in the neck. That girl drove me crazy, and now I'm a wreck!"**

**With that the Grimm began sniffling Somehow saddened despite being a savage Grimm as Ozpin put it.**

"On second thought... maybe it'd be best _not _to give Grimm intelligence." Cinder concluded, considering how this one acted. She could see why it would be a poor choice if Salem gave her creations intelligence.

After all, what good was a creature of mass destruction, if said creature had a conscience?

**As the Grimm continued to cry, another Beowolf slid next to him. This new Grimm, in an attempt to cheer his buddy up, encouragingly said, "Well good riddance to her. She ain't worth all the trouble. You got your old pal Marty, to cheer you up, on the double."**

**Marty gave his dejected friend a playful punch to the shoulder and the Grimm equivalent of a grin. The saddened Grimm gazed at his friend and simply said,** "**Dude, please stop rhyming."**

**The screen went dark.**

"Well, that was... something." Emerald stated, having found that dimension weird and slightly _off_. She wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"I think you meant "very weird", greenie." Qrow corrected before drinking from his flask.

"I thought it was awesome!" Nora happily declared, having liked this bigheaded world. Too bad she couldn't find herself in it. Wonder what she looked like?

"I think it was adorable!" Ruby squealed, having liked this version of their world. It just seemed so quirky and fun. Penny and Pyrrha were alive, and there didn't seem to be _any _trouble at all. It was a nice peaceful world.

"I understand your opinion, truly I do. This world has its good points, but it's usually just strange, and with some laughable weirdness here and there." The Keeper told them of his opinion. He didn't hate the Chibi universe, if anything, he actually rather enjoyed some of it.

"In any case, I'm assuming we're going to be seeing more of that world again in the future?" Oscar asked on Ozpin's behalf.

"Yep, but for now, though, I'm going to show you some familiar people who have passed on. Speaking of whom, how are you feeling, Taurus?" Mayden said, asking the now mentally fully-functional bull faunus , who was groaning.

"I'll kill you, Cinder." He seethed, remembering the circumstances of his death.

Death by fish, that was pathetic, no, it was rather insulting. He Glared at the Fall Maiden, whom just smirked smugly at him, which further infuriated them.

"Now, now, there's no need for any fighting." The Keeper warned, causing Adam to calm himself. He already aware that he couldn't harm Cinder, not fully, as the rules of this dimension forbids it. But he _swore _he would find a way to make the woman pay. For now, he would just watch have to watch these dumb shows. A good distraction to keep him from thinking about what he saw on the other side.

'_To think she was there...' _Adam thought, rather upset by the person he found in the afterlife. He remembered that mocking tone she gave him, even telling him about what has happened in the White Fang after the attack on Haven failed.

'_Damn it all.'_ He angrily thought.

While Adam was brooding by himself, the Keeper began to set up the next dimension. Once the Screen was clear, showing that he was done, Mayden was ready.

"Alright then, first we're going to see a person you already saw, then we'll see some people you thought lost." He said, making many in the audience wonder what he meant by that last part. But they knew there was only one way to find out.

"Let's start."

* * *

**So ends the two Chibi shows. Not gonna lie, felt strange writing them, but a bit fun. In any case we'll see Chibi in the future, for now time for some lovely songs my beta-reader recommended. Hope you like his/her choices, I know I did. While we're at it we'll also see familiar faces who I will eventually add to this crowd. An intermission chapter will come soon enough.**

**Until next time.**

**(Beta-Readers note: If anyone is wondering where Adam went, it wasn't hell. But it wasn't heaven either. Actually, it was more like a waiting station… one that had a very familiar person there to taunt him, and it also had a distinct lack of chairs. It wasn't hell, but it was definitely close enough for the guy)**


	10. Red vs Blue Church Song

**Chapter 9: Red vs Blue Church Song **

* * *

**Here we are with a world recommended by my Beta Reader, Nacoma23. It's short so sorry about that. I have to admit, I never thought of using songs before. So if you have any recommendations, then I wouldn't mind receiving some. Just send me the link to it or something on review or PM. Now enjoy.**

* * *

The screen was loading up, ready to show the next world. Before it began though, Mayden first realized the audiance should be informed they weren't seeing action, drama, or whatever things people saw on t.v..

"Ah, I should tell you all now, the next world will be featuring something that we all know and love. Singing." That got a short pause from many.

"Singing." Ruby asked a bit confused.

"Yep, singing."

"But why?" Winter asked. While she didn't hate such a thing, she did wonder why they were seeing such a thing now.

"Because a colleague of mind recommended it. Quite the Creator he is." The Keeper replied.

"Creator?" Glynda pondered.

"Just a certain type of...beings that create things. Like the worlds you see." So some kind of God perhaps, or at least that's what Ozpin guessed. He could only wonder though if those gods were less _volatile _than _them_.

"In any case, I'd appreciator it if you all stayed a little quite during this session." Deciding their was no harm in doing so, they did as they were told. The screen finally lit up, music coming out. Then they all saw a face that a certain group recognized.

**The screen came to life, showing a dark background, but then a spotlight fell upon a figure, illuminating him. It was a younger Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of Ruby and Yang. He looked rather stressed and depressed, like he had just been through a rough day.**

"Dad!" Ruby cried out excitedly, then noticed the look on his face. "He...looks sad."

"He does." Yang recognized that look her father was making. It was the look he gave when Summer died. Does this mean they were going to see some sad song? Qrow thinking it would be considering that solemn look he had on.

"Now this should be fun." Mercury laid back and relaxed, chewing on his popcorn. Nice to see some guy being all depressed, double since this was the blonde's dad. Yang responded by flipping the middle finger.

**The background suddenly shifted to a forest, as music began to play. Tai than sang rather dejectedly, _"Another day, I'm stuck here, another day goes by."_**

**The background shifted again, this time showing a close-up of Tai's tired face. He sang again, _"Another day I ask myself: why do I even try."_**

**He then looked to the distance and groaned,_ "These Shitheads all around me? They poke and prod and pry."_**

**He clenched his fist, bringing it to his heart, as he spoke again, "Sometimes I wish that I'd just… DIE!"**

The relatives of Tai were now worried.

**The background changed back to the forest, revealing that Tai was not alone. Standing around him were a much younger Glynda, Qrow, Ozpin, and Oobleck. They had been looking for Tai, who had stormed off in anger from his house. His newborn daughter, Yang, had been crying all night, keeping him awake. His friend and teammate, Summer, had stayed behind to look after the infant as her father cooled off.**

**Qrow told him bluntly, "Oh, come on, Tai. Your life's not that bad."**

**"Yeah, plus you already died once!" Oobleck added, reminding Tai of his near-death experience.**

Very worried! Their father/brother-in-law died already?! A few wondering how he was even alive, since Ruby, Yang, and Qrow never heard of this. Then again this _is _another dimension.

**"And whose fault was that, Caboose?" Tai retorted, using Oobleck's old nickname form school. He also remembered how it was Oobleck who had caused his temporary death.**

**"Qrow did it." Oobleck said, pushing the blame onto Tai's (ex) brother-in-law.**

**Qrow took offense at that remark and passed the blame on. He cried out, "Glynda did it!"**

**Glynda, not at all amused, simply said, "I would rather not get involved in this."**

**Now angrier than before, Tai shouted, "All of you shut up! You want to know about my life? I'll tell you."**

"This doesn't seem good." Yang said out loud with her sister nodding.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just needs to let out stress." The violent way from the looks of it. Qrow then nudged Yang to cover Ruby's ears as he was pretty sure some 'interesting words' were about to be said.

"Hey!" The young Rose said not happy what was going on.

"Really Nora?" Ren said the same thing, only this was because Nora was blocking _his _ears for some reason.

"Sorry Renny. But you shouldn't hear any of this." The childhood friend just sighed. This was going to be a bit vexing.

**The scene changed to show Tai in his house, using a vacuum to clean the floor, while holding a crying Yang, as the kitchen caught on fire. As all this was shown, a disembodied Tai narrated, _"My nine to five is filled with misery."_**

Yang cringed a bit.

**It shifted to show the man lying on a couch, throwing darts at a wanted poster of his Ex-wife, Raven, who had ran out on him and their daughter. She said that she was going out for a bit, but never came back. "_My ex-wife is such a _BITCH_ to me,"_**

Qrow couldn't deny that.

**It then changed to show a tiny graveyard with three gravestones, each one inscribed with Tai's name. Two graves were buried, and another was waiting to be filled. _"I think my near-death count's pushing three,"_**

Ruby may not be capable of hearing-dang it Yang-but even she was worried. Slowly chewing her nails.

**The screen returned to the forest, where Tai was now standing, glaring at the unwanted company. _"I just don't get how this is hard to see."_**

**It shifted to Tai in his bed, late at night, his bloodshot eyes crying as his daughter's cries echo in the distance. Tai's voice began to break as he sang, _"And as I lie awake at night… I. Just. Want. To. DIE!"_**

**"Oh please!" Qrow scoffed, folding his arms as he began to sing. _"You're overly dramatic."_**

**Ozpin, agreeing with Qrow, added, _"You're clearly, asymptomatic."_**

**Glynda chimed, nodding her head dramatically as she spoke. _"Your life is hardly, that traumatic."_**

**Oobleck, for some reason, added, "But your girlfriend is half-aquatic."**

**His eye twitching, Tai glared daggers at the idiots standing before him. He then angrily bellowed, "Y'know, I think I change my mind. I, wish, you'd, all, DIE!"**

It would appear things were becoming bad. From how things were going, also a lot worse.

**Ozpin argued, "C'mon buddy, you've got a good thing going for ya!"**

**"Is that any way to talk to your teammate?" Qrow shot back.**

**Oobleck then nonsensically added, "Yeah! Or you girlfriend?"**

**Their voices began to meld together, as their incessant voices become one loud, obnoxious cacophony of unbearable chatter. Tai looked at each speaker, trying to speak up, "No, really, guys- shut up."**

"Oh boy." Qrow muttered knowing where this was going. Yang now covering the protesting Ruby's eyes from seeing what was about to happen.

Winter oddly doing the same confusing and somewhat annoying Weiss.

Ren just slapped Nora's hand saying, "No."

In any case the Tai of this dimension was about to blow.

**His voice is drowned out as they continued talking. Getting fed up with their needless chatter, Tai spoke up again, "I had a whole song planned."**

**It finally became too much for the man, as his anger reached the threshold, causing him to lose his temper. His face and eyes burn red as he squawks, "Shut up! Shut Up! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

**The scene changed to Tai standing atop a rock, overlooking a waterfall that was near his house. His arms were reaching to the sky, as though asking for the Gods to help him. He continued to sing, though this time, it came out like he was screaming. _"Living here's not going well!"_**

**It changed to him standing in front of his home. _"This house is my detention cell!"_**

**It changes back to the forest, With Tai declaring in desperation, _"I feel the need to scream and yell!"_**

**He then focused his attention on his co-called friends who were trying to "help" him. He then all but screeched, _"I wish that you'd all BURN IN HELL!"_**

"He must be under quite the stress." Ironwood said with Oscar nodding just a bit. Actually tense under the pressure Tai was giving off. The poor man having lost it.

**The group of adults now stood silently as Tai vented out his frustrations on them. The man stomped his foot, face red with anger, as he screams out with spit flying out of his mouth. "Oh, oh, and it gets worse! I have been to jury duty THIRTY-SEVEN times! I always get the middles seats on flights! Last year, no one wished me a happy birthday!"**

**He pointed to Qrow, "I always have to bail your drunken ass out of holding!"**

...Qrow was-actually, is _still_ guilty on that.

**Then he Ozpin, "You never thanked me for helping you!"**

...Ozpin couldn't deny that.

**"You told me to become a teacher!" He shouted at Glynda.**

...Glynda told Tai it was an easy job...That had been a mistake.

**Then he turned onto Oobleck, "And you nearly killed me not once, but TWO times!"**

If the good teacher had been here, he would be feeling uncomfortable.

**He then shouted at them, "FUCK YOU! FUCK EVERYONE! AND FUCK THIS FUCKING SONG!"**

**The music faded as Summer approached from behind, holding a now sleeping Yang in her arms. She tapped Tai on the shoulder, getting his attention, and calmly asked. "You feeling any better?"**

**Tai sighed and said, "Yeah, actually, I kinda do."**

**His former leader smiled. "Good, because I've got some good news…"**

**Tai raised a brow, curious to hear what she had to say.**

**"I'm pregnant." She tells him happily.**

**Tai, after having his explosive episode, simply keels over. He had just died from shock.**

"..." The frustration, grievance, and anger was quite high on Tai. So high, that the stress actually somehow killed him. The daughters and 'brother' of the man weren't sure how to feel. Luckily, before they could feel sad and horror with their dimensional father dying, the dimensional Oobleck came with a plan.

**Oobleck, ever reliable, ran to his side, taking out some lightning Dust in his hand. He then shouted, "CLEAR!"**

**The green-haired doctor than shoved the Dust into the man's chest, jolting his heat. Tai immediately came back to life and sprang back up, taking a deep breath. Everyone else gathered around Summer, congratulating her as Oobleck helped Tai up.**

**He then told the soon-to-be father of _two, _"See, I told you so, your girlfriend_ is_ half-aquatic."**

**Tai, despite being happy, simply glared at the man and groaned, "Just shut up, Caboose."**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Hm. That was interesting I suppose." Merucry put in his thoughts, finding the song okay. The anger and frustrations were quite amusing. Shame it didn't last long, or the death.

"I'm just glad was okay." Ruby was still upset Yang covered her ears for the majority of the song. But what could she do now? In any case, once she saw her dad again, she would hug and apologize to him.

"In any case, hopefully we won't see that again. Or anything like it. Right Mayden?" The Keeper of the room just whistled. "Really?"

"In other news," The Keeper began changing the topic. "We're all going to see another song."

"Again." While Blake didn't hate singing, the last 'song', if it could be called that, was really just Tai letting go of his frustrations. She didn't have high expectations for this next one.

"Don't worry, it'll be an actual song. One with first seats to watching the song being played in your world's afterlife in fact."

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled.

"The afterlife! As in the place the dead go to!?" Jaune yelled.

"The place where Adam probably went. Hell no doubt." Adam snarled at Cinder's words. However contrary to her thoughts he didn't go to hell. He went somewhere else.

"The afterlife. To think we would see such a thing." Glynda remarked wondering what it would be like. The soul of Ozpin wondering if it would be the white space he entered before. Then decided it might be something else instead.

"Hey Yang," Ruby asked her sister who looked. "Do you….do you think mom's there?" Summer died a long time ago. Naturally if an afterlife existed then surely their mother was their.

"I..don't know." Yang didn't want to give Ruby false hope, but even she wished dearly they may meet Summer again. Qrow now fully sober ready to see how this plays out.

"I should say something, but first everybody quite!" The Keeper demanded shutting them up. "Now," The Keeper continued hoping they wouldn't interrupt. "I will say this once and only once. You will see certain people in the afterlife, but not the actual afterlife itself."

"How come?" Nora asked.

"Because their are some rules here and there. Not even other Keepers can do this unless they have special permission. It's just rules." It was a shame the cast couldn't see paradise, but just had to accept it.

"In any case a certain person will sing another song. Now enjoy." With that the screen started gaining a little color. Everybody now ready to see what people they would see in the afterlife. Their hopes turned down when they saw who came up excluding one.

* * *

**And their ends this chapter. Can you guess who will appear next? Plus, who will be joining them after the next chapter, where intermission will start next. Also, after the next chapter, if anybody has any songs they like and want to see it here, then recommend it on PM or the Review. I can't guarantee it, but if I like it I'll make a chapter with the crew seeing it. I already have on author giving me permission with his songs. Until next time.**


	11. The Bright Side of Life

**Chapter 10: The Bright Side of Life**

* * *

**And here we are, ready to see the afterlife. Did any of you figure out whom I'll show and or mention? Well, stop guessing because you're about to find out, as well as a bit about where Adam went. This song was also recommended by my Beta-Reader.**

* * *

This was it. Everyone in the audience was now ready to see whom they thought was going to be shown. Some were more eager than others. Unfortunately the first person they saw in this vast, barren, expanse of white was someone that most of them did not like.

**"Ow!" Falling down from seemingly nowhere was a man wearing a white suit, gloves, shoes, and holding a cane. For some reason, he didn't have his iconic bowler hat. The person landing on his butt was none other than Roman Torchwick, who** **blinked and looked around. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or not, but he knew that this definitely wasn't the place he had been moments ago. He was in a world that was completely white and barren of any signs of life.**

"Torchwick, ugh, please don't tell me we'll be seeing just him?!" Glynda exasperatedly asked the Keeper.

"Nope," Mayden replied, a bit disappointing the cast apparently had no ears. "I told you, you'll be seeing familiar faces. Some you may not want to see, but still familiar. In any case, please keep watching babies."

Some of the members felt like complaining, but refrained from doing so, realizing it would only make them look childish. Admitting that Mayden did in fact explain what they would see beforehand.

**"Where the hell am I?" Roman asked aloud, scratching his head.**

**"Well, it's certainly not hell, if that's any consolation." Roman jumped in fright at the sudden voice.**

**He turned on his heel, raising his cane to defend himself, and faced the possible threat. To his surprise, and confusion, the "threat" was nothing more than two people. One was a teenage orange-haired girl in a white dress, staring up at him with big, friendly green eyes that were somehow literally glowing. She also looked familiar for some reason.**

**She waved and greeted with a smile, "Salutations, my name is Penny!"**

"Penny…" Ruby couldn't be any happier. She was glad to see her friend; the friend that Mayden stated was from their dimension. Oh, what joy! Ironwood was also happy, and also joyfully relieved that what Penny's father had said was true, that Penny _did i_ndeed have a soul. He was glad that she was in better place now.

Inside the head of a young boy Ozpin narrowed his non-existent eyes. Believing this was the afterlife he had been. No, not the 'true afterlife' that he believed in, just something else.

**Roman blinked again, wondering if he had gone crazy, and hesitantly replied, "Uh... Hi?"**

**He lowered his cane, not at all threatened by the young. She didn't seem like a threat. But he'd learned that one should never underestimate their enemy. His encounters with an annoying little red hooded wannabee Huntress taught him that. He'll keep his guard up for now.**

**He looked over to the other person, whom was also female, but unlike Penny, she was **_**definitely **_**a woman. A very beautiful woman at that, he noted. She was honestly breathtaking with unblemished tan skin, having brown shoulder-length hair and eyes that seemed to glisten like honey, under which one had a beauty mark. She was dressed like a traveler, and much like himself and Penny, her clothes were white.**

**She seemed different compared to that fire-bitch, Cinder.**

Said fire-bitch twitched a bit. She wanted to know if there was a way to harm dead people even further.

'_**And boy, does she seem nicer than her.' **_**Roman bowed, taking one of the woman's hands in his right, as his left held his cane behind him. He then coolly flirted, "Now I know I mustn't be in Hell, because I think an angel is standing before me.** **No, forget an angel, I see a Goddess…""**

Neo just rolled her eyes, unamused by her former partner's very poorly-made attempt at flirting. It was a sentiment that was shared by many of the women in the room. The men, of course, couldn't help but share Roman's thoughts about the girl. Mercury earned a slap to the shoulder from Emerald. Jaune felt bad, since he had thought this strange girl was quite the looker. Even Ren admitted she was quite beautiful, almost like a princess from a fairy tale.

"She seems fine at least." Qrow whispered quietly. Compared to her comatose self from before the fall, this was an improvement. Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda were glad that the girl they tried protecting is no longer permanently asleep. Still, it was a shame that she had to die to regain her health, in the afterlife, that is.

**The woman rolled her eyes at the remark. She has honestly heard better, and from far more respectable looking people. Roman continued, "Where are my manners? Hello, my name is-"**

**"Roman Torchwick, a known felon wanted in Vale for numerous counts of homicide, sedition, fraud, theft, and a new crime he invented called "Burglebezzlement". Known associates: Hei "Junior" Xiong and Neopolitan, among others. I know exactly who you are." Penny interjected with a smile, completely surprising the thief.**

The audience laughed at Roman's moment getting ruined.

**The woman laughed at the thief's face, using the hand Roman had held to muffle her laughter. Roman glared at the still-smiling Penny, upset that she had ruined his chances with the fine woman.**

**"My, aren't you… **_**informed**_**?" He remarked through a forced smile, but one can tell that he looked insulted. He didn't like people hanging his dirty laundry out for everybody to see. How she knew about his criminal record, and so perfectly, was beyond his knowledge.**

'_Ha! I Knew adding Vale's criminal records to her database was a good idea. And Ozpin said I was just being paranoid!' _The General of Atlas thought, glad he ignored Ozpin's advice on downloading all of Vale's files. Although he was rather curious by that last crime Penny had mentioned.

Seriously, what is "Burglebezzlement?" What in the name of Dust was that?

Neo just whistled innocently. Recalling that day Roman had come up with that new crime. It didn't end well… for everybody involved.

**The woman ceased her laughter and introduced herself, "My name is Amber, just Amber."**

**Roman was just glad that he finally knew her name. It was a small victory in the war that is romance. He then turned to the strange know-it-all girl and asked, "So, Penny, since you seem to so smart, you wouldn't mind telling me where we are, would you?"**

**Penny frowned and answered, "I'm afraid I know as much as you do, Mr. Torchwick. I've been here for only a while, and I barely know anything. Amber came just a bit after us, I presume. But I've met someone who's been showing me around."**

**"And who would that be?" Roman asked, as he hadn't seen anyone else.**

**"That would be me… And I heard everything." An older woman's voice said from behind him.**

**He jumped again, this time clutching his heart, as he began to hyperventilate. He looked at the new presence and immediately regretted asking. This new person before him resembled little Red, only she looked older and far more womanly, and her hair was longer. She was dressed in a white cloak, over which she wore white clothing.**

"…Mom!" Ruby shouted with Yang also smirking. The two sisters were glad to see their long-dead mother after so many years.

"That's your mom?" Weiss said, looking at a person one would describe as an older Ruby. "She seems... nice."

"You got that right." Yang boasted. Qrow was also in agreement, chuckling at a few memories of Summer.

From inside the mind of a blushing Oscar, who was staring in awe at the woman, Ozpin smiled, glad to see one of his favorite students up and well. Glynda also smiled, feeling nostalgic for the times she spent with the elder rose. Cinder oddly also happy. Though only because she was glad this silver-eye warrior is dead. A threat level such as her could ruin many plans.

**He glared at the woman and growled, "Don't do **_**THAT**_**!"**

**The woman just crossed her arms and snorted, "Oh please, you think **_**that's**_** intimidating? Please, I've gone up against actual Grimm, I can handle any two-bit crook in a fancy suit."**

**Penny immediately hugged the woman. "Summer, I was wondering where you went!"**

**Summer laughed, reciprocating the hug, telling the young girl. "I'm sorry, Penny. I learned that Perry was in a slump again and I had to talk him down. He's still hung up on that train crash."**

**Roman was surprised by the name he heard. '**_**Wait, Perry? As in Perry, the only Fang I ever came close to moderately respecting? But, didn't he die…'**_

**All color immediately drained from the thief's face. A brightly white and blank space, white clothing, and he had just met two strangers, one of whom he finally remembered as having been dismembered by Pyrrha Nikos in a tournament match.**

**The tournament that he and his boss**_**…**_

_**'More like leash-holder**_**,' he corrected himself, much to his outrage.**

… **Had sabotaged; the same tournament where he and his ever-faithful assistant, Neo, had commandeered an Atlesian warship and rained death upon the rest of their fleet. Yes, an Atlesian warship upon which they fought the runt again, only for Neo to disappear into the grimm-infested skies. And on the deck of that warship, he had finally gotten the better of the blasted red-cloaked girl, delivered the greatest speech he had ever improvised, and then…**

**He got himself eaten… by a giant, flying Grimm… for saying negative things…**

"**Oh, shit, I'm dead, aren't I?" He finally realized, though he made it sound like a question.**

"Hold on, he didn't realize he died?" Ruby asked out loud.

"Eh, can't really blame him." The Keeper replied. "It's kinda like how some people who fight don't realize they have a wound until after. You know that "heat of the moment" sorta thing?"

The audience thought that kind of made sense. Granted, only a few, like the General, didn't like how the Fall of Vale ended. Ironwood remembered the total destruction Roman and his little partner had wrought, using his own flagship to fire upon the other ships in his fleet, killing all the soldiers on them. Some of the audience glared at Cinder, knowing that she had caused all of that destruction; and for what, _power_?

The woman who caused said destruction just turned away, not at all bothered by those glares. She just wanted this thing to be over with.

**The three stared at the thief, having heard his not-question. Summer, out of sympathy, told the man what he needed to hear, "Yes, you're dead."**

**Roman's posture slouched dejectedly, as he brought his hands to his face, intent on hiding his shame from this strange afterlife he now found himself in. The shame he felt was immediately replaced by pain as Summer punched him in the gut. The woman reeled her first back and growled, "That's for trying to kill my daughter."**

"Ha! You go, mom!" Yang yelled out, smiling that the thief finally got what was coming to him. Qrow also laughed; glad to see that Summer's time in the afterlife hadn't changed her. Although, he hid have one question in his mind.

"How'd she even know about that?" Others also started realizing the same thing. How in the world did Summer know that Roman had tried to kill her daughter? Qrow's question was not without reason, as she is technically dead.

"That, right…" Mayden just told them without too much clarity. "A small ghost thing that Summer can do or whatever… I don't know."

"Really," Emerald said, raising her brow, unimpressed by the answer.

"Hey, I know stuff, just not everything." The Keeper said defending himself. In any case the cast just went back to watching.

**Roman keeled over, clutching his stomach and wheezed, "She *ack* started it…"**

**"Wow, and so mature too," Summer scoffed before mockingly adding, "You know, I don't even hate you anymore, I just feel sorry. Not for you, but for that poor Neo girl."**

Neo can't help but agree slightly. She didn't know why, but she had had a feeling she'd have liked Summer Rose, if she had live.

**"Yeah, but you probably don't feel as sorry as I do…" Another voice said, one that sounded equal parts defeated and upset.**

**Upon instinct, Amber, Summer, and Penny turned to face the new speaker, only for the dead android to recoil in shock. Standing before them, dressed in the same combat uniform that the cybernetic being saw her in, only this time in white, was her accidental murderer, Pyrrha Nikos. The formerly invincible girl was equally shocked to see the young girl as well, but immediately ran to her and hugged her.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" The redhead whimpered, holding on to the girl she had killed for dear life.**

**Penny, despite her hesitance, reciprocated the hug, comforting the inconsolable girl. She told her, "It's alright; it's not your fault. It's Cinder's fault."**

"No doubt..." Jaune muttered with fury, glaring at the witch who had caused her death. Nora and Ren glared at her too. Because of Cinder everyone in this room suffered in their own way. Jaune was glad to see Pyrrha, his Pyrrha. Which only made him feel worse, realizing that she was still dead.

"Penny." Ruby could still recall the look of shock the robot girl had. Torn to pieces then spread by the wind. Hopefully the two could reconcile in this strange afterlife. This made her resolve in stopping Cinder's plan all the greater. Her team, and nearly everyone else in the room, also found their second wind.

_'We'll see about that.' _Cinder of course could tell what they were thinking. As if she'd allow these children and fools to stop her. Mercury and Emerald were also thinking the same thing.

They had reason to after all.

**Upon hearing her own killer's name, Pyrrha's anguish increased tenfold. She fell to her knees, crying her heart out. Despite her best Cinder was able to **_**still **_**secure the last of Amber's powers, making her a full maiden. Where she then fought her… and then... and then...**

**"I'm so pathetic…" Pyrrha whimpered pitifully, fully believing in her own words.**

Many in the audience save for the obvious few, honestly felt badly for the girl. They wanted to just reassure her, to tell that she wasn't pathetic at all. Well, except for one, and the comment came from the most shocking source of all.

"It kinda was a pathetic death, I'm not gonna lie." Startled, everybody, even the so-called bad side, looked up. They never thought they would hear those words come from Mayden himself. All of them didn't understand why he would _ever s_ay such a thing. A certain blonde knight took umbrage at his comment.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Jaune roared, his eyes bulging in anger, his aura screaming bloody murder. This shocked many, but not as much as what the Keeper had just said. How dare this being mock Pyrrha's sacrifice?!

"How… How could you say that?" Ruby couldn't believe it. The Keeper was a bit weird, but he always seemed nice. Yet he just insulted Pyrrha's death like it was nothing.

"That's just cold, man." Qrow said, with many of the teachers nodding in agreement. They disapproved of what Mayden had just said. Mayden honestly care for their outrage.

"Hey, not my fault that it's true. The Girl ended up killing herself by being a reckless idiot." Cinder's underlings oddly found themselves agreeing with their host, knowing what happened thanks to Cinder. That excluded Adam and Neo, since they weren't with there at that time.

Teams RWBY and JNR though didn't take it as well. The final three members of the former team JNPR stood up in anger.

"Take that back or I'll break your legs!" Nora threatened, with Ren showing a steeled determination in his eyes. Jaune was the most livid, having not liked what the Keeper just said. The girl he loved had selflessly sacrificed herself, giving up everything for everybody, and then the Keeper decided to mock her. He wouldn't allow it.

"Apologize, NOW!" Team RWBY had never seen Jaune act like this. Even the Adults and "villains" found his anger impressive. The Keeper just laughed.

"Ha! Nice one, kid. But no, I won't apologize. I stand by what I say." The Keeper then used his power to force them to sit. This act only served to further fuel Jaune's anger.

"And why not, from what I Saw, Ms. Nikos did a noble thing standing for her beliefs." Glynda chastised the higher entity. She was quite displeased by his words.

Yeah. What you said was uncalled for." Oscar added, with many agreeing with his comment.

"Sure." The Keeper said once more not bothered by the cast thoughts. "Listen, I don't hate Pyrrha, I really don't. Sure she wasn't my favorite, but I don't exactly hate her either."

"Then why would you say something so insensitive?" Winter asked, wondering why the Keeper would insult the girl's death.

"Because the girl knew she was going to die, even when knowing that Cinder killed Ozpin. Yet she _chose_ to fight anyway. In my opinion, Pyrrha was the one who killed herself. Cinder may have been the one to deal the killing blow, but Pyrrha was the one brought it on herself."

Jaune has never before wanted to retort that damning opinion… and yet, he couldn't do it at all.

In fact, nobody could.

Ozpin had told Jaune and Pyrrha to run. He died trying to protect them and faced Cinder alone. It had all been for naught as Pyrrha, for whatever reason, decided to fight Cinder, knowing she would die. A death that was truly her own

_'Hmmm, for once, the Keeper and I actually agree.'_ Cinder thought, a bit surprised. In truth, she would never have really bothered killing those fools who ran from her. Yet the so-called Invincible Girl came to her, challenging her to fight.

In the end one could say that the Keeper was right. Pyrrha had the choice to leave and live. Even possibly return to battle Cinder when she was stronger, and with full support from her friends and allies. She probably would have won.

Only to die because she wished to fight for what was right.

"In any case, back to the show." Mayden said with really bad timing, but perhaps this was what the group needed to distract them from this depressing discussion. Jaune, in particular, was now wondering a bit about the Keeper's words.

_'He's wrong...he's wrong...But...why did Pyrrha battle Cinder? Why had she been so... stubborn?'_

Ozpin, on the other hand, could not fault the Keeper for his opinion. He did indeed tell Ms. Nikos to retreat with Mr. Arc, but she instead went on to fight the more-powerful Cinder on her own.

Ozpin sighed from within his mental space, thinking._ 'I agree with you, Mayden, Ms. Niko's death was indeed her own fault, although, you should have more sensitive in sharing your opinion."_

**Amber looked at her would-be successor in pity and offered a reassuring hand on her shoulder.**

**"Nah, you're not pathetic, at least you got taken out like a badass. Me, on the other hand, I got snatched by a Nevermore before I even had a chance to fight back." Another voice added.**

**The group of lost souls, including Roman, turned again to see that another had joined them. He was a dark-skinned young man with brown hair styled in cornrow dreadlocks. He also had sawblades on his wrists. He too was dressed all in white.**

**"Uh, who are you?" Pyrrha asked with a few tears still in her eyes.**

**"Roy Stallion," The newcomer introduced, "Member of team BRNZ, or at least I was until, well, **_**this.**_**"**

**He waved his arms about, pointing out their new surroundings.**

**Roman, having heard what the boy said, asked, "And how did you go, exactly?"**

"**Like I said, I got snatched by a Nevermore. Spent a few minutes in the air before I freed myself…" Roy paused before palming his face, "Did not account for how high up in the air I was. Aura is great and all, but it doesn't do well once you reach terminal velocity, as I tragically found out."**

"Who is that guy exactly?" Nora asked Ren, who just shrugged.

Jaune, forgetting his anger at Mayden, only looked at Nora in disbelief, _'Really, Nora? We fought his team during the tournament."_

Nobody else knew who this person was. The man may have said his name, and what team he had been a part of, but they honestly didn't know the man personally. It did make some realize that it wasn't just them that had lost someone. Many people, hunters and civilians alike, had died during Beacon's fall, not just Pyrrha. Many people had died, like this poor young man.

"**Wow, and I thought I went out like a punk." Roman remarked, feeling slightly better. He received another punch to the stomach from Summer for that insensitive remark.**

**"You… crazy… bitch…" Roman groaned as he gasped for air.**

**He was honestly starting to miss life. Sure he was being held on a tight leash by a pyro-maniacal psycho, but at least he still got respect on the streets. There was no such thing as street cred in the afterlife, and even if it did, it would amount to nothing. Oh, he can only imagine how his protégé Neo was holding up…**

Not too well honestly. Neo was loathed to say this, not that she could, but without Roman, and with the majority of her contacts having been lost in the fall, life had been more than difficult to for her. It was just another reason why Neo wanted to gut Cinder like a fish.

…**Wherever she was. Since she wasn't there with them, he can only assume she's still in the land of the living. It'll take more than gliding through the air on a parasol to kill that tiny terror.**

**Still, at least he didn't go out like a punk, just like this Roy kid. He stood up and adamantly retorted, "Yeah, hit me all you want, Big Red-"**

**Roy leaned next Penny and whispered, "Did he just call her a wad of gum?"**

**The girl only shrugged. She never quite understood the practice of "nicknaming". Now that she was dead, she'll have all the time in the world to learn about being a person rather than a weapon.**

**As the two teens look on, Roman continued, "… But you won't stop me from telling it how it is. Roman Torchwick is many things, but a bullshitter is not one of them… I may lie, but I don't bullshit people like you!"**

**Summer pouted, looking quite childish for a woman her age. She ignored Roman as he continued his rant, "And furthermore, I don't see the need in sugarcoating anything anymore, since we're dead. So I'll say it: "Wow, I may be dead, but at least I didn't go out like a total punk." I mean is there a way more pathetic than death by self-induced fall?"**

"It's not his fault entirely." Ruby argued in Roy's defense, recalling how when she had flew through Vale's skies. She had Jumped off the battleship herself, and the Nevermore during her initiation. Then again, she hadn't been as high up as Roy, so she could use enough of her Aura before it ran out. She also had her trusty weapon with her, which helped stop her from reaching terminal velocity by controlling her descent.

Roy didn't have such a luxury, as she doubted his wrist-sawblades turned into guns.

**Roy felt the urge to rip this jerk a new one, but he is restrained by Amber, who gives him a knowing smile, as though she knew the thief was going to get his comeuppance. Suddenly, a pair of hands clawed at Roman's face, causing the man to fall back and clutch his face in pain. He didn't understand how that worked. They were dead, but they can still feel pain?**

_**Unless this is hell, and my punishment is to be someone's punching bag. **_**He grimly thought.**

"Interesting fact, one _can _feel pain in the afterlife, or so I heard. Roman should be glad that he didn't end up in hell." Many in the Audience shuddered, having heard just what kind of place Hell was. Even Adam felt a cold chill. It wasn't because of the fact he nearly ended UP there, but because he recognized that claw.

**But the question of who had clawed his face was still unanswered.**

**"What the- You're not Taurus!" A new voice shrieked. Roman's question had been answered.**

**Crouched over the fallen thief with claws bared and teeth gnashing was Sienna Khan, the (former) leader of the White Fang. Like the others, she too was dressed in the same clothing that she had died in, and they too were in white. The Tiger Faunus glared at the humans around her and snarled, "If this is some kind of elaborate trap set by that upstart brat, then you'll find that I'm not as easy to-"**

**"ALL HAIL KHAN! ALL HAIL KHAN! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" Two voices cried out in jubilation.**

**Everyone, including Roman, turned and saw that there were two White Fang members on their knees, bowing reverently to the newly-arrived Sienna. One was a rather scrawny man, who somehow was able to wear glasses over his mask. The other was a monster of a man, having muscles on his muscles, and an intimidating mask that finished the terrifying aura he tried to project in life. These two men were named Perry and Banesaw, respectively.**

**Nobody knew what the latter's real name was, but he had a giant chainsaw, so they just named him Banesaw.**

"So they did die..." Adam said. He had to admit, he wasn't too pleased to hear that his second-in-command had fallen. Although, he probably should have realized the truth, thought he was more worried about what Sienna had told him. Contrary to what the majority of this room thought, he actually ended up in that white space. There he met with Sienna, who spent the few minutes he was there mocking and actually hurting him. He had been too weak and shocked to fight back.

But it wasn't a single strike that she inflicted that hurt him. In fact, what him most as much as what she told him after. After he left Haven, and had been wandering the woods before being transported to this strange dimension, word had traveled back to Headquarters about the failed attack.

She had told him the truth of how the White Fang now viewed him.

**Khan, for once, was stunned to find two Fangs treating her with such respect and in full view of humans, as well. It was enough to convince her that this wasn't a trap. She stood tall and commanded, "Rise, my warriors, and look upon your leader."**

**The two fangs quickly complied and rose to their feet.**

**Perry bowed and said in awe, "My lady, it is an honor to be in your presence at last."**

**Banesaw bowed too, saying, "Indeed, High Leader, I never imagined that a humble servant such as I would ever be in your presence! My humble personage quivers at the sight of your radiant beauty, whose radiance shines brighter than the sun's! Yours is a true gift from the divine, no, all of divinity itself is jealous of you, for they cannot compare to you!"**

"...Are all the White Fang members really like that?" Weiss asked Blake, who gave a shrug in return.

"Kinda. She was a respected leader after all." Blake then took a peek at Adam who seemed nervous. She had heard Sienna mentioning Adam's name, and in anger.

**Pleased with herself, Sienna smirked, "Hmmm, I could listen to this one**_** all**_** day…"**

**Those who didn't personally know the muscular Faunus were simply awestruck by his eloquent speech. How such words can come from a man who looked like he could crush a watermelon with his pinky was beyond them. Still, they had to admit, he had quite a way with words. If it weren't for the fact that he had been a criminal in life, and possibly psychotic, they honestly would have found him quite endearing**

_**'I've said better,' **_**Roman thought bitterly, unimpressed by the Brainy Brute's words. He then groaned, "Could this not get any weirder?"**

**"DEAR GODS, I'M ON FIRE! HELP ME, I'VE BEEN PINNED AND I'M ON FIRE!"A fox-eared man in white robes cried in alarm, appearing right behind the thief, who jumped back in fright.**

**Roman picked his ear and angrily shouted, "Can't you people stop doing that! It's bad enough I've got some crazy psycho-mother sucker-punching me, but I don't want to spend my afterlife dealing with eternal Tinnitus!"**

**The new arrival just kept viciously patting himself, trying to stamp out the nonexistent flames. Did he seriously not notice he wasn't on fire?**

**"Albain, I command you to stop! You're not on fire!" Khan shouted, annoyed by the man's shameful display. Though, she admitted that she could not blame him entirely. Being constantly on fire did sound like a pain. Just to get him to stop talking, Sienna just aided in stamping out the nonexistent flames.**

**The now-named Albain, having heard his (deceased) leader's voice, immediately stopped and looked at his hands. He saw, much to his relief, that they were not burnt, which meant that he, Fennec Albain, was no longer on fire. He looked around and took notice of all the people staring at him. When he found Sienna, he immediately sweated and asked, "I'm dead, aren't I?"**

**He realized this must be his punishment for doing what he did in life, which had been trying to kill the Belladonnas.**

"You deserve worse." Blake muttered. She found solace in the fact that the man was being properly punished for his crime in nearly murdering her parents. Yang patted her partner on the back in support.

Glynda, Ironwood, and winter were a bit surprised. They hadn't realized that Ghira and Kali Belladonna had nearly been assassinated. Then again, it was to be expected. Unlike the traveling students, the adults had other matters to attend to, such as stabilizing order in Vale.

"Oh, he did actually suffer worse." Mayden began before adding, "That platform that fell on him? It didn't kill him, he was trapped under it. He burned to death."

Blake suddenly felt pity for Fennec, despite her fury at the man. Honestly, that sounded far worse than any punishment she could imagine.

**"Yes, you little cretin, you're dead." Sienna bluntly explained. She honestly would've called him something far worse, since she never liked him and that brother of his. The Albain twins have always gave off a strange vibe whenever they were around her. Esecially the unnatural worship they made of the Fang. The last thing she wanted people to call the White Fang was a cult.**

**Plus, there was the chance that he and his brother, Corsac, were involved with Taurus' plan, maybe even supported him assassinating her. She is now starting to regret taking the small burden in taking over. Mainly how by being a leader, she couldn't train as much in combat as she used to. She's honestly ashamed of herself for not keeping up her training. If it had been five years ago, she would've wiped the floor with that edgelord punk of a brat, Adam Taurus.**

"WHAT!" Everyone then turned low Adam himself. Blake was Shocked that _Adam, _of all people,had been the one to kill her. Yet it made some sense in a way.

"Just how _low_ have you sunk, Adam?" Blake seethed at her former mentor. She heard that a _human _huntsman had killed Sienna. Now it appears the truth has finally come to light.

"Busted," Mercury smirked at the Bull Faunus, who growled in turn.

"For someone who says they're fighting for the Faunus, you sure don't act like it." The old huntsman, Qrow, added.

Qrow had heard about Sienna before. Sienna may have been a terrible person, but she still had much respect in the White Fang. She did her best to limit casualties, and while she didn't like humans, didn't overly hate them either. Finding ways to merely strike fear with respect than just plain murder.

In Qrow's opinion, killing her just to take control of the White Fang made Adam a pathetic excuse for a man.

_'Jerk…' _Neo said through a sign, having joined in on the action. The diminutive assassin was many things, and had done terrible thing, but she would never backstab her comrades. Like her mentor, she believed that there was such a thing as "Honor among thieves". It was one of the reasons why she and Roman got along so well. Adam clearly had no sense of honor. She heard on the news what the bull Faunus had done, and she honestly wasn't pleased. What kind of leader abandons their people? A coward, that's who;

"..." Adam so dearly wanted to strike back. Too bad that barrier kept him from doing so. That and that a part of him felt... like he deserved it?

'_Did I really just think that?' _The Bull Faunus asked himself.

**Summer cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. Once everyone's eyes were on her, she began to speak, using a speech that she used far too many times to count. "Okay, now, I know what all of you are asking. "Where am I?" no doubt being one of them, so here's the answer to that question… The afterlife, and no, it's neither heaven nor hell. In fact, I'm not even sure if they exist, considering that I've spent the past ten years here, waiting to pass on."**

"She's been there for years?!" Qrow had to admit, he didn't expect that. With what Summer was like in life, she would have a first class ticket to heaven. Either it didn't exist like she had said, or maybe something was making her stay there, in that limbo. Did she have some kind of regret, maybe?

He looked over to Yang and Ruby. He just answered his own question.

**She paused to let that bit of information soak in. She then continued, "As for where we are **_**specifically? **_**Well, I guess you can say it's a sort of way station to the next plane of existence, a sort of purgatory for those who have unfinished business. So, all of you are here because you all have regrets in life that have carried over here, but it's unresolved. It's kinda like you're waiting for your luggage at an airport, but it never comes. Well, unless one's unfinished business is resolved, and then you're free to move on. But as far as I've seen, very **_**few **_**people here pass on."**

**She then snapped her fingers and a bottle of Lemon-Lime soda appeared in her hand, "But unlike an airport, this place does actually provide for you while you wait. It's sort of a consolation prize."**

**Perry chimed in and added, "You even get your own personal space. Mine looks like my old college dorm room back at Vale U."**

**Roman just looked skeptically at the man and asked, "**_**You**_** went to college?"**

"**Oh, is it so hard to believe that a Faunus can go to college!" Perry angrily retorted.**

"**No, it's not; I'm just asking why specifically **_**you**_** went to college. I mean why join the White Fang when you had a degree, especially since Vale is the most Faunus-Friendly kingdom in the world?" The thief asked.**

"He... does have a valid point." Weiss said, not pleased that she actually agreed with the thief. But what he said did make sense.

"Maybe he had problems, ones outside of his control." Ren mused, having heard how some Faunus joined the White Fang due circumstances beyond their control. This Perry may have been one of them.

"**Well, first, my major was Anthropology-" Perry tried to say, only for Roman to cut him off.**

"**Say no more. I understand it's a tough job market, especially for a useless degree like that. Gods know we have enough spider species in the world."**

**"That's **_**arachnology**_**! Anthropology is the study of-"**

**"I know what it is, Perry. I just don't care."**

"Man, Roman was kind of an asshole…" Yang said aloud, earning a glare from Neo.

Emerald and Mercury, for once, actually agreed with the blonde brawler, having been on the receiving end of Roman's verbal barbs.

"**Will you two stop it?!" Summer shouted, "I'm trying to talk here!"**

**Once the two men quieted down, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Anyway, to summarize: You're all dead. You had regrets in life, or your killer remains at large, and you're staying here until then. Now, are there any questions?"**

**The group of people stayed silent as they thought about their questions. Seconds pass as they considered the numerous inquiries they could ask. Then, Roman, this time being completely serious, raised his hand. Summer saw this and asked, "Yes, Grimmbait?"**

Mercury laughed at the insult, remembering to use it later.

**Letting that insult slide for now, the thief asked, "Okay, so what do we now?"**

**"I beg your pardon?" Summer didn't know how to respond to that.**

**"We're dead and were probably going to be stuck in this place for, well, probably an eternity. So I ask again, what do we do now?" Roman said, with everyone present sharing that same thought.**

"Yeah, what do people in... limbo, or whatever, do?" Surprisingly, it was Mercury who had asked this. Though it was more because he figured he might end up there. It was best to know if there was _some _kind of entertainment.

"Again, I say I have no idea how heaven _actually _works." The Keeper declared, truly not knowing the full details of the afterlife. Sure there were many dimensions where there was such a thing, yet those were _other _dimensions. The Keeper didn't have the authority to see what heaven or hell did to their inhabitants. He's only managed to make some assumptions and presumptions at best.

**Summer tapped her chin, considering the man's question. She thought long and hard about it, considering everyone's feelings as well. She can tell that they were all depressed, some more so than others, and she wondered how she can lift their spirits. She then remembered when she had first come to this space, when she was greeted by none other than Nicholas Schnee. The Old man, who had yet to pass on, helped pull her out of her depression and in a most interesting manner too. He sang a song, one that she always sang to herself when she feeling down.**

**She smiled, knowing exactly what they can do.**

**"We're going to sing!" She exclaimed happily.**

**Roman's response pretty much summed everybody's response, "Wut?"**

"What?" Everyone in the audience also asked.

"I should have seen that coming." Qrow always knew Summer had a tendency to doing strange things when she was down in the dumps, singing being one of them. It was second only to eating tons upon tons of cookies.

"Yes." Ruby showed more joy, taking out her scroll ready to record. She had a chance to see her mother sing in so many years. She wasn't wasting it.

"So, Grandfather is _there_…" Winter had a good guess why he was there. She had reason to believe her father may be the cause. Hopefully her grandfather will pass on in peace one day. Until then she decided to listen, believing she knew what song Summer might sing. It was one her Grandfather had liked to sing.

**"I said we're going to sing. I happen to know one very good tune that can lift anyone's spirits." She said, snapping her fingers. She then took Roman's cane despite his protest, and then an Opera hat landed on her head.**

**"Are we really going to do this?" Roman asked only to hear a strumming guitar. "And where is that music coming from?"**

"Okay everyone, a song's coming up." Everyone then felt like some kind of invisible tape had placed upon their lips. "Now you can comment within your minds, but make no noise. I'll lift the spell later."

Reluctantly the cast had no choice. They might as well see what Summer had in store. Ruby and Yang were most excited. Mercury took out his scroll again, ready to get more blackmail.

**Everyone else was equally confused. Many who had felt sad were now just bewildered, wondering what this strange woman was doing. Summer ignored her glances as the guitar continued. She began to sing softly.**

**"**_**Some things in life are bad; they can really make you mad!"**_

**She pointed to Roman, "**_**Other things just make you swear and curse!"**_

**"**_**When you're chewing on life's gristle," **_**She then walked over to Pyrrha and smiled, **_**"Don't grumble! Give a whistle…"**_

**She then twirled back to her own spot and pointed her cane at everyone, "**_**And this'll help things turn out for the best…"**_

**"**_**Aaand..."**_** Summered drawled out, causing the music to pick up, this time with a piano and drum accompanying the guitar. Summer's smile grew and she started tapping her toes, twirling her cane.**

**She then sang, **_**"Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**Suddenly, a chorus of whistles sounded off, surprising everyone. **_**"Always look on the light side of life…"**_

**"But we're dead…" Roman began, only for Perry to shush him. The Faunus liked the song so far. He always had a thing for musical theater. Another whistling chorus sounded off.**

**Summer pointed her cane at Pyrrha, who jumps slightly at the action. **_**"If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten…"**_

**She snapped her fingers, causing a cane and an Opera hat to appear on Pyrrha. **_**"And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing!"**_

**Pyrrha, feeling better than when she had arrived, joined the dancing woman, forming the beginnings of a chorus line. Amazingly, their movements were in tune. Summer than gestures to Amber and Penny to join them, **_**"When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps!**_

**The two girls smiled and summoned their own canes and hats, joining the chorus line. The four girls tapped in unison, twirling their canes. Surprisingly, Banesaw also joined in, his massive frame bounding over to join them. **_**"Just purse you lips and whistle - that's the thing."**_

"**Really, is that all there is to it," Penny asked, somewhat confused.** **Summer ignored her question, continuing on with her song.**

**"**_**And…"**_** The chorus line then sung together, **_**"Always look on the bright side of life of life…"**_

**They join in the whistling as well, and again sang. **_**"Always look on the light side of life…"**_

**As they whistled again, Summer called out to everyone. "Come on!"**

**Roy and Perry joined in as well, their spirits lifting, as they sang along. **_**"Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**Summer then snuck behind Sienna and sang, **_**"For life is quite absurd, and death's the final word."**_

**Amber and many others piped up, "Agreed!"**

**Sienna pouted, crossing her arms. She will not be swayed by this strange, dancing human. Summer saw this and continued, **_**"You must always face the curtain with a bow."**_

**She then took Sienna's hands and began dancing with her, the Faunus woman getting flustered by the sudden action. The deceased Huntress than twirled her over to the chorus line, which the woman joined in, finding herself beginning to smile.**

**Summer then pointed away, as though addressing an audience. **_**"Forget about your sin, give the audience a grin! Enjoy it! It's your last chance anyhow!"**_

**She rejoined the chorus line and sang with them. **_**"So always look on the bright side of death!"**_

'_Wait, what?' _Ozpin thought, surprised by the sudden change in lyrics.

**They whistled and then sang, **_**"Just before you draw your terminal breath!"**_

**Then those in the chorus sounded off their deaths.**

**Sienna sang, "Even when pierced."**

**"Sliced and diced," Added Penny.**

**"Drained of life," Amber spoke angrily.**

**"Eaten alive…" Roman hesitantly added, wondering when he starting singing.**

**Corsac joined in, "Or burned alive!"**

**Pyrrha said, "Or turned to dust."**

**"Or falling through the sky," Roy sang.**

**Saw added, "Don't forget about going up sky-high!"**

**Perry then joined in, "Same for me, guys! Always Look on the bright side of life, you know, I mean there are worse ways to go, because let me tell you something, life is a challenge… I mean I could sing and dance, tell jokes and I could act…"**

**The music died as the man began to break down, tears falling from his eyes. "I could've been a BIG… a big deal if my agent had called me back…"**

_"Damn, this suddenly got depressing."_ Qrow mentally remarked, having not seen that coming.

_"That's just sad."_ Ironwood thought rather bluntly. He was a bit upset that the music had died down.

**Everyone was now starting to get worried. Perry then sang pathetically, "**_**Why did I agree… To join that stupid plot… I have a degree in freaking anthropologyyyy…"**_

Adam, for once, actually felt slightly guilty that he led this man to his death, but only slightly.

**"You're kind of going off track here, Perry." Summer stated, causing the man to end to snap back to reality.**

**"Anyway…" Summer cleared her throat and the music started up again. "**_**Life's a piece of shit, when you look at it!"**_

Mercury, Yang, and Qrow gave a silent laugh at that line. Some wondered if they even acted their actual ages.

**She turned to Perry, **_**"Life's a laugh, and death's the joke, it's true,"**_

**She then turned to her imaginary audience, **_**"You'll see it's all a show,"**_

"A truth I only know." The Keeper said quietly with glee.

_**"Keep em' laughing as you go," **_**She raised a finger, **_**"Just remember that the last laugh is on you!"**_

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**"**_**Always look on the right side of life…"**_

**"C'mon Roman, cheer up!" Summer said to the thief, whose face started to twitch as he tried to stop a smile from breaking out.**

Neo got out her phone ready to record.

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**She then reminded everyone, "Worse things happen as sea, you know?"**

_"Definitely,_" Blake muttered inwardly, recalling the sea Grimm that she and Sun had fought.

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**"I mean what have you got to lose?" She asked.**

_"A life…" _Ozpin thought, lamenting his lost life.

_"Beacon…" _Glynda also thought.

_"Relic and a hand…" _Cinder gazed at her hand.

_"Legs…" _Mercury frowned.

_"Respect…"_ Adam glumly thought.

_"The average life you know…" _Sadly this was Oscar.

**"You know, you come from nothing, you're going back to nothing."**

**"What have you lost? Nothing," She joked.**

The cast disagreed.

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**She then wondered aloud, "Nothing will come from nothing, you know what they say."**

**She turned to Roman, "Cheer up, ya old grump, give us a grin!"**

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**Roman shrugged and immediately did as told, his spirits having lifted up, joining in on the fun with everybody, now singing.**

**She then faced the audience as the camera began to pull back, "There ya see, end of the show. Incidentally, this song is available for download on your scrolls."**

"No, not talking to you." Mayden told the cast.

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**"I mean, even in the afterlife, we gotta earn our keep, you know." She said.**

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**"How do you think this place stay so spotless? Even we have janitors here." She noted.**

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**"They're not gonna make their money back, you know. I told them, I said to him, Nicholas, I said "they'll never make their money back." And he just looked at me and said…"**

**The camera continues to pull back as Summer goes into her story, the chorus reprising the same line over and over again, as their voices echoed across the vast expanse of white.**

**Sure they were in the afterlife now, but at least they wouldn't be bored. So long as they don't need to sing a song about Spam.**

**"**_**Always look on the bright side of life…"**_

**The screen faded to black.**

"… Well... That was a thing." Emerald broke the silence, showing everyone can now speak.

"More or less… Nice song I guess." Mercury said putting away his scroll. Having actually liked the song, but only just a bit… Okay, he can admit he had found his new ringtone.

"It was alright, I suppose." Cinder heard worse.

"I can't believe it, we saw and heard mom." It was disappointing Ruby couldn't speak with her, but she was sorta okay with this. Yang supported her younger sibling, having also liked this viewing. "I just wish we could see her here, you know, for real."

"For real, huh," As though on cue, a portal opened up above, surprising everyone as they looked up. "Wish and you _shall _receive."

Then just like that, the audience heard some screams.

* * *

**And so ends this session. Now onto an intermission, where the cast can talk a bit, and see meet the new guests that have joined them. Can you figure out who they are? Until next time, I'm out.**

* * *

**(Beta's note: FYI, I don't think Pyrrha's death was pathetic. In fact, it was meant to be tragic, in the sense that she arrogantly thought she could save everyone. I actually wrote a short paragraph as part of this viewing that explained her actions. It got taken out, due to need of shortening the text. In fact, a few details were taken out. The paragraph in question went as followed,**

* * *

***Upon hearing her own killer's name, Pyrrha's anguish increased tenfold. She fell to her knees, crying her heart out. Because of her own foolish actions, Cinder was able to secure the last of Amber's powers, making her a full maiden. She knew she was going to lose, that she was probably going to die, but she thought that she could've at least enough time for more Huntsmen to arrive.**

**But they never came. She gambled everything and lost it all.**

**People would often tell her she was a nice girl, but they never got to see the arrogance that she buried deep beneath that kindness. That arrogance had cost her to lose her life. She can't even begin to imagine how her teammates must be feeling.***

* * *

**(Pyrrha's death was caused by her own arrogance. She was inspired by Achilles, whose arrogance left him blind to his own weakness, which was an arrow to the ankle.)**


	12. Intermission

**Chapter 11: Intermission**

* * *

**Now time for a small break to see how the cast is doing. Letting them relax, use the restroom, and whatever junk they have going on. With an introduction with a few more characters. Maybe you'll know who they'll be. If you want to find out, then just read. **

**Also added a certain scene from the show. Words and actions aren't mine. They belong to Rooster Teeth.**

**Permission gotten to also use the fanfiction:**

**Through Her Eyes(Remastered) By Peroh**

* * *

There were screams coming from inside the portal. Everybody in the room, antagonists and protagonists alike, don't know what to think. However some in the room could guess what was happening. Those screams, while somewhat jumbled, were quite recognizable to a few. Then, from out of the portal, two bodies were dropped. They were two individuals that the audience immediately recognized, as they just saw them before in prior viewings. However, it wasn't who they were expecting.

"Ow, my ass, where the hell...?" One of the newcomers growled, more angry than confused. He froze once he saw the audience, recognizing a few familiar faces.

"Ugh, my head, what in the world just happened?" The other newcomer asked aloud, more annoyed than upset. He too froze once he saw that he was being watched by several people he didn't recognize.

The former beacon students cried out in surprise, "Cardin?!"

"What!" Cardin replied in surprise.

The Schnee sisters said in surprise, "Whitley?"

"Oh, crap…" Whitley whispered to himself.

"Woah," Mayden said, sounding surprised. He then said, "Okay, it looks like I missed my intended targets by quite a few calculations…

"You didn't mean to bring these two here?" Glynda asked in surprise, having heard the Keeper's surprised tone.

"Yeah, I was actually trying to bring someone from the afterlife." The Keeper said.

"Wait, you were!?" Qrow yelled, wondering if the Keeper was even capable of reviving the dead.

"More or less, But it seems that I messed up… My bad," The Keeper apologized. He then used his powers to lift the two new guests and dusted them off. Then he had them standing on the side, away from the portal. He was ready to try again. "Alright, let's try this again."

Once more, Mayden used his sensing power to locate the people that he intended to bring forth. He then felt a tug and pulled on whoever was on the other end of the portal. Another scream was heard. Within seconds, two bodies drop from the portal, one dressed in finely pressed clothing and a bowler hat and the other was a person they did not recognize, but they looked to be a crocodile faunus.

"OW… What the hell, did I die again or something?" The finely-dressed man asked.

The Crocodile Faunus furiously demanded, "Oi, where the bloomin' hell am I?!"

"Dang, messed up again." Mayden probably should have listened more carefully when he was being taught how to use these powers. Still, he did get at least one of his targets this time.

Ironwood saw the man and cried in outrage, "Torchwick!"

Indeed, standing before them, appearing exactly as he did in life was Roman Torchwick. The man was honestly confused and a little anxious. Last thing he remembered was that he been playing a game of cards with Perry. Now he was standing in a strange place with people that greatly disliked him, which was not much of a difference.

Noticing the general, Roman frightfully said, "Ironwood?"

The newly-revived thief was nervous, especially with all these familiar faces that were looking at him like he should be beaten to within an inch of his life. That fear went away when a bundle of multi-colored joy hugged him, "Neo!?"

Neo hugged him tightly; glad to see her fatherly figure alive again. Then she punched him in the gut, wanting to do that since watching the "Gamer" universe.

The thief exclaimed in pain, "Ow, why the hell do people keep punching me!?"

Roman was not enjoying being used as a punching bag. He was starting to wonder if this was just another Hell. As for the other person, to everybody's surprise, it was none other than...

"Uh, who are you?" Weiss said stepping back a little

Nobody knew who this woman was. She was a scaly, green-skinned woman, clearly a Faunus, with sharpened teeth and a large, old-fashioned stopwatch hanging from her hip.

"Who… are you?" Weiss again asked stepping back a little. This woman gave off a strange vibe, not to mention her looks. Weiss has already accepted Faunus, but she has never seen one with such notable features. There was also that glint of bloodlust in the woman's eyes and it chilled her to the bone.

"Who am I?" The green-skinned woman parroted the question, dusting herself off before asking, "If anything, Luv, the real question is who are ye', and..!"

The woman froze when she saw the girl in a red hood, a girl who had silver eyes. She had received a mission from her mistress to eliminate those possessing that particular eye color. The green-skinned woman then reached out for her weapon...

Only to find nothing and she voiced her confusion aloud, "Huh?"

"Sorry, Everybody, allow me to introduce Roman, Cardin, Whitley, and of course, Tock." The Keeper declared, introducing the new arrivals. He then told his new guests, "Also, I don't allow any fighting, so I took your weapons… well, except for you, Whitley, since don't have one. In any case, welcome to my home!"

"..."

The new guests were just confused. For the first two that entered, they weren't sure what was happening. Cardin had been on a mission, killing some Grimm in a remote village. Whitley had been familiarizing himself with the inner workings of the company, preparing for the day when he would take over the company.

As for Roman and Tock, they had both been dead. To their shock, they have returned among the living, albeit not on Remnant. They have no idea where this place was either, or if it even existed on the same plane of existence as their home.

"I can see you four are all confused. So I'll just send the information now so I don't have to explain." Mayden immediately imbued the four with the necessary information. Mainly that they were in a strange dimension, which the Keeper called a repository and a cinema, among other things. They have been gathered view parallel versions of themselves existing in other realities. Some realities were good, some were bad, others were just strange, and there were plenty of stupid ones.

For the new arrivals, this information overwhelmed them, especially for the ones who had just died and were reeling with the knowledge that they were back among the living. Sensing their uneasiness, Mayden quickly teleported them onto some nice chairs, so that they may relax. Whitley and Cardin were seated on the "Good Side" of the theater, with Tock and Roman sitting in the "Bad Side" section. Tock's seating arrangements made everyone realize that she wasn't completely innocent; especially with that bloodthirsty stare she gave Ruby.

"In any case, I hope you all treat our new guests well, with respect and courtesy." Mayden implored the audience, with some unsure if they really wanted to. Mainly because many either didn't like the new guests or just didn't even know them. A few were even freaking out a bit, especially the newcomers.

"Is that Adam Taurus!? What's he doing here?" Whitley shouted, completely freaked out. He heard stories of the atrocities committed by the bull Faunus. His legs shook in fear, wondering if the man will try to kill him.

"So I'm here, but I was elsewhere, how is this possible?" Cardin asked, wondering just what was going on. Despite the flood of information the Keeper had sent him, he was still confused

"...Okay, Neo… you can let go now…" Roman begged of his protégé. Since his arrival, the pint-sized thief had been hugging him tightly, a little too tightly, as he started gasping for air. He did _not _want to die again.

"..." Tock stayed silent, unsure how to take any of this. On one hand she was alive again, which meant she got a second chance to kill that damn silver-eyed reaper bitch that cut her head off. On the other, she was stuck in a strange dimension with people she did not know. However, she was interested by the one named Cinder. That look in her eyes, and that beastly arm... she knew only one person capable of granting that kind of power.

"Um, hey, Keeper," The Keeper faced Jaune, who was speaking. "Why exactly... did you bring _them_?"

"Oh, please." Mercury spoke up. "Just tell the Keeper you wanted Pyrrha instead of these guys."

It wouldn't be a lie to say that nobody in this room really wanted these guys at all. Plus while a bit crass, what Mercury said was true. For some like Jaune and Ruby, while they wouldn't say it deep down they rather have their loved ones instead of them. Rude but true.

"Like I said, it was an accident." The Keeper wouldn't say this out loud, but he is technically a newbie in the area. His powers were strong, but unpolished. Not that these people needed to know that little fact, especially since he could have accidentally killed them if he had botched the portal. Again, didn't need to know.

"Well... can you bring maybe Pyrrha and some others?" Jaune asked, not liking asking the Keeper after what the being had said about Pyrrha. But he will push his feelings aside for the time being.

"Not even if you begged." The Keeper said bluntly, without_ any_ shame. This actually shocked some of the audience.

Shocked by Mayden's continued rudeness, Ruby stuttered with her question, "W-W-why?"

The Keeper replied quickly, "Because I wasted too much power."

"Power, you say?" Cinder asked in curiosity. It was an interesting development. Their host _can_ be weakened, a fact that she can use to her advantage in the future.

"Pretty much, I mean, do any of you know how difficult it is to call forth someone back from the freaking afterlife?" Mayden told them, referring to both Roman and Tock who had been dead indeed. "Tock especially, since she's been dead for a few decades. So no, I'm not bringing back any of your lost loved ones."

Jaune just clenched his fist. This Keeper, while certainly not an enemy was also far from being a friend. With a resigned demeanor, the blonde retreated back to his seat. He no longer cared in challenging their host.

Then Cardin punched him in the face. "OW, WHAT THE HELL, CARDIN?!"

"Stop whining! Are you a huntsman or not?!" The former (?) bully said to his former (?) victim. Everyone on the good side shocked at what he just did. He dare have the gall to say something so insensitive.

"Mr. Winchester!" Glynda ordered, rising to her feet, ready to scold the young man. The former Beacon student sweated a bit, but didn't falter.

"Sorry, Goodwitch, but you're not my teacher, not since Beacon. I don't have to listen to you anymore." Cardin said confidently, knowing that it was technically the truth. He lifted the fallen Arc by the collar if his hoodie and stared disappointingly at him. "As for you, what happened to that confidence of yours?!"

"What the-what happened to the no violence rule!?" Weiss asked to the Keeper who then shrugged the non-existent shoulders.

"Sorry, but technically these four can do whatever they want. They haven't been 'affected' by my powers like you guys early on; it might take a while before they are." Mayden said telling them how when they all arrived, they had been affected by the rules in place. As such, these four are not bound since barely arriving.

"Meaning…" Roman realized, staring at the woman who was such a pain in the neck to him. Grinning ever sinisterly, he cracked his knuckles. "…for the time being, we can do anything without consequence."

"Roman…" Cinder threatened with Emerald standing up, ready to defend herself. Mercury just sat in his chair, preferring to watch the coming entertainment. Adam watched the exchange with excited glee. Oh, he was going to enjoy watching them tearing each other's throats outs.

"Hehe, sorry… Actually, no, I'm not sorry, Cinder, this isn't business, just personal." Roman said with a grin, cracking his knuckles. Then he ran straight at her, fists flying. Mercury and Emerald were unable to even stop him as the 'barrier' prevented them from restraining him. Cinder just readied to counter for self-defense, only for the same rules to affect her. Apparently the Keeper forgot to mention self-defense counted as well in terms of 'violence'.

"Take this bitch!" Now glad he wouldn't suffer the consequence, and release the stress from dying, being ordered around, and punched, Roman let it all out. He proceeded to attack Cinder, who was quite literally defenseless.

"Stop it you-" Emerald tried to cut in, only to be kneed in the gut.

"Shut it brat!" Roman yelled, as he lifted Cinder and punched her in the gut. Cinder was furious that she was unable to do anything. Mercury though, just stood out of the way, not wanting to get involved. Neo then tapped his shoulder with a question.

_'Gonna join?'_

"Nah, I may like to fight, but I'm not suicidal." He responded, not wanting to have his beautiful face get bruised. Neo accepted this and then summoned some popcorn. Then she raised a sign with the number 7 painted upon it. She was now judging her partner's attack. It was satisfying watching Roman kick the daylights out of Cinder, with the woman's sycophantic lackey, Emerald, getting her just desserts as well.

Back in the "Good" section, Cardin continued beating Jaune, for whatever reason the young man found justifiable. The teachers and students were unable to stop the Winchester because of the rules Mayden had imposed upon them.

"Cardin!" Nora yelled out, wanting ever so much to break his legs. Yet she was unable to because of those damn rules.

"Mr. Winchester, stop!" Ozpin tried commanded, having taken over Oscar's body. The young man didn't bother obeying, since he didn't actually know 'Oscar', and he didn't care in the slightest who he was. He continued punching Jaune.

"What's the matter Jauney, haven't had enough?" The bully mockingly remarked, with Jaune barely trying to fight back. The Arc was so dazed that he couldn't formulate a defense plan. Ruby worried and just yelling at the Keeper.

"Mayden, please lift the ru-" Ruby began, only to be cut off as Tock suddenly pounced on her. Her strike knocked Ruby to the ground and getting on top of her on the ground.

"Hu-" Then she felt a nasty punch to the face.

"Those silver-eyes have_ got to go._ Nothing personal, kid, it's just business." Tock sadistically said; glad that she can now finish her mission. She may not have her weapons and semblance, but she can still gouge those eyes with her bare hands. So what if they weren't the eyes of the dreaded Grimm Reaper? They were still silver eyes; it makes no difference to her where they came from

Things were becoming a mess in the room, with Mayden doing nothing at all but watching. He wondered whether this would be good for them in the long run, helping them grow as individuals. Still, perhaps he should interfere, just a little bit. First he took care of Cardin and Jaune. The Keeper snapped his non-existent fingers, trapping them in a stasis bubble, obscuring the two from the view of the audience. He wanted to see how these two would finish this.

"W-why-" Jaune said in between punches. "Ar-are you-guh!-doing this?"

"Because you haven't moved on, Jauney-Boy…" Cardin replied, pushing the Arc into a chair. This only further confused the boy.

"W-what do you mean?" Jaune asked Cardin, who just looked at him.

"...Tell me, Jaune…" He began sitting down, a bit glad that nobody was now interfering. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what- Koff-koff!" Jaune coughed, his confusion reaching new heights.

"Why are you still not over her? Pyrrha, I mean." Cardin continued. "Why are you still like this?"

"What?" Jaune asked, unsure where this was heading.

"How come you haven't gotten over her death?"

"Got over her…..Y-you think I should just, FORGET HER!" Jaune didn't know what was going on, but he was starting to feel angry. What was Cardin getting at, telling him these things. Just what would he know of loss!?

"I'm not asking you to forget her," Cardin clarified, crossing his arms. "Just why do you keep torturing yourself with her memory?"

"Oh, oh, like you would know how that would feel!" Jaune retorted back.

"I do…" That stopped the blonde knight, angry still, but subsided. Not sure what Jaune meant.

"What do you mean you do?" Cardin just looked at Jaune. There was no emotion on his face other than resigned glum. The former bully took his and started explaining

"Do you think you're special, that your loss entitles you?" He sullenly asked, his eyes dulled and his posture slouched.

He gave Jaune an unenthusiastic glare. "Well, here's a newsflash, Arc, everybody lost someone at Beacon... I lost my team."

"Your team…" Jaune asked to which Cardin nodded.

"Yeah, my team… Dove died during the fall, Sky's missing and also probably dead, and Russel was so traumatized by the attack that he gave up the huntsman life!" He said, looking down in grief, only to stare back at Jaune with a steeled resolve in his eyes. "However, I didn't let my loss keep me from my duty.

Jaune couldn't say anything to that. Nothing came to mind that could express his shock, surprise, and sympathy. He kept silent as Cardin continued.

"Dove and Sky were like my brothers, I miss them and sometimes I wish they were here. But that doesn't mean I'm going to insult their memories by obsessing about the past. I owe it to them to keep on living, unlike you, who just charges into situations like some half-assed idiot with a death wish. Yeah, the creepy host-guy showed me what you did at Haven. You're supposed to be a leader, Jaune! You mess up and it's your teammates who are the ones to pay the price!"

"Now, don't think I'm just forgetting them, or that I didn't mourn, because trust me, I have and I still do. But I also knew my friends had a responsibility. Yeah, we might have been the biggest screw-ups at Beacon, but we took some responsibility for our actions. We all knew the risk becoming Huntsmen…"

It wasn't unnatural after all, for a Huntsman or Huntress to die in the field. Everybody knew that deep down, yet still seemed to forget it at times. People all just assuming that it wouldn't happen to them, always someone else. As such, it was only natural for those who lost someone will shut down just a bit.

"…And so did Pyrrha." Cardin added, completely surprising Jaune, "Personally, and no offense, I think what she did was dumb, fighting against all odds, but in the end it wasn't my choice, but hers and she didn't regret any of it… even if it got her killed."

"…Because she was a Huntress." Jaune said, with Cardin nodding. "A Huntress... that's all she ever wanted to be."

"Exactly," Cardin affirmed with a smile, holding out his hand to Jaune. "Don't forget her, but don't let her death haunt you. Keep growing, get stronger, and you'll do her proud."

Jaune looked at the offered hand, then at Cardin. The Arc sighed then laughed, saying, "You know, I'd never thought it be you, of all people, who would tell me that."

The Winchester shrugged, "We all gotta grow up. Also, how do we get out of here?"

"Leave that to me." Mayden said, snapping his non-existent fingers, with the "Good Side" now free to break up the fight. Then they saw Jaune and Cardin smiling and shaking hands, as if they hadn't even fought at all.

"Huh?" Many asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nora asked, severely confused about what just happened in the span of a second. Even Ren was questioning the situation.

"It's alright guys, we're cool." Jaune said, shaking Cardin's hand.

"That's right, so back off." The Winchester said crassly, shoving his way back to his seat. The shocked teachers and RWBY just watched with young man in curiosity, wondering what exactly had caused him to mature so much. As they wondered about Cardin, they didn't notice Ren and Nora approach Jaune.

Jaune spoke to his friends. "Guys… I'm sorry I've been a terrible leader… And a terrible friend and I-"

"Jaune," Ren interrupted his friend. "This has to stop."

Nora went on to, speaking, "We heard what you said to Cinder, at Haven. You're not being fair to yourself. We love you, just like we loved Pyrrha." The young Valkyrie smiled softly. "We're teammates, family…"

"We don't want to lose you too." Ren finished.

Jaune just looked at them, lost for words. Then he thought of Pyrrha. "I think… I think she knew she wasn't going to win. That she might not come out alive, but she also knew she was the only one that could try."

"So she did." Ren stated calmly.

"Maybe we should too." Nora concluded, wanting to live up to her late friend's actions. Jaune looked at Nora and smiled. Perhaps it was time to move on, he reckoned. He reached into his pant pocket and took out his scroll. He pulled up Pyrrha's video, the one she had made to help with his training when she wasn't around. He presses his thumb on the screen, prompting a small box to appear.

_[You wish to delete video, Yes or No?]_

Despite himself, Jaune just let thumb hover over the "NO" button. With one tap, he can erase this video, one of the last reminders of the girl who loved him. For some reason, he can't bring himself to press the delete request, no matter how much he wants to. He was afraid. As his hand began to shake, he felt Nora's hand placed over his own, with Ren's following suit. He looks at both of his friends, who give him small but encouraging smiles.

His burden lifted, Jaune took one last glance at Pyrrha's smiling face. "Goodbye, Pyrrha…"

He pressed the delete button, erasing the video from existence. Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him, the young man felt a wave of relief, albeit tinged with some guilt, wash over him. His friends stay at his side, comforting him as took this big step forward to a brighter tomorrow. Jaune was ready to take the fight to Cinder. He now believed Pyrrha would still be with them, even in death.

"...Uh, I'd hate to ruin what is no-doubt a very touching and cathartic moment for you all, but I still have a question. Why am I here?" Whitley asked unsurely, not understanding what was happening with the remnants of Team JNPR. He looked to his sisters, as they probably understood the situation better than him.

"I'm rather uncertain as to why your presence was needed." Winter commented truthfully, still on the fence about her brother.

"Likewise a bit," Weiss added. She and Winter didn't know why Whitley was brought here. Although, Weiss was glad Jaune finally found closure alongside Nora and Ren. Still, she had to wonder just how was it that _Cardin_, of all people, was able to help Jaune reach his epiphany.

"Get her off of me!" Ruby shouted as she tried to keep Tock from tearing her eyes out. The answer to that question would have to wait, as Weiss suddenly remembered Ruby was being attacked, with Blake, Qrow, and Yang barely able to hold back Tock.

"Get off of her, you weirdo!" Yang yelled, holding onto the woman's arm, "Gods, how is she so strong?!"

"I don't think I can hold her back any longer." Blake confessed, already beginning to lose her grip. Even Qrow was having a tough time, as Tock kept kicking him in the face.

"Okay, that's enough of that." The Keeper declared, no longer tolerating Tock and Roman's antics. It was fun watching them beat up some people, but he didn't need Ruby losing an eye. Plus it would be a pain to fix Cinder's broken ribs.

"And Boom!" With that the rules now affected all the new guests. "There, no more fighting, and also-"

With a sudden whish of magic, all of the rule breakers were teleported back to their seats, now unable to inflict any more harm. He then used his power to mend the broken bones and heal the bruises on Cinder, Emerald, and Jaune and other wounds others may have gotten during the skirmish.

"There, all better." The Keeper said proud of what he was done. Three injured people healed at the same time, a new record.

"Hold on." Yang began. "You could have solved all this if you had just used your powers?"

The fighting got a bit out of control. Yet the Keeper could have stopped it the minute it began. Yet he didn't bother at all. What the heck happened to being weakened?

"Sorry, it's my dimension and my rules, follow them or else…" Mayden left the threat hang, leaving the audience to imagine what fate awaited them should they disobey. Yep, it was like Jaune thought before. The Keeper known as Mayden wasn't their enemy, more or less, but he was also far from being a friend at all. "Also, that just used more of my power, so I need to relax for a bit. In any case, let's continue watching the next world."

A murmur of disappointment and questions came, but none of them reached the Keeper at all, as he just ignored the complaints. While the screen was loading up, many thoughts went around the heads of others.

Cinder was using her time to plan the perfect revenge on Roman. She will make the man pay for his blatant disrespect. He should feel honored for having served her. Emerald wanted very much to do the same thing. nobody hurts Cinder, not on her watch. The two then glared at Mercury for doing nothing during Roman's vicious attack. He just grinned and shrugged of their heated glares, not caring in the slightest.

"What?' He deigned to ask, using a sickeningly innocent tone that too perfect to be sincere. Their response was launching a pie full of hot spice to his face and an apple thrown at the place between his legs. His cries of pain were like music to them. The two ladies smirked, satisfied with their work.

"It's good to be back among the living, huh, Neo." Roman told his ever faithful sidekick who just nodded. When this was all over, hopefully he'd be back in the realm of the living. Roman wondered if the Keeper accepts deals.

Adam himself had his own thoughts on what he should do, now that he can't return to the White Fang. They knew what had happened and how they viewed him now.

_'This… is all Blake's fault…'_ His anger was slowly evolving to something worse. Now that he knew the White Fang wouldn't obey him, all he had left was his anger toward Blake, Yang, and against anyone who he felt had 'wronged' him in a way. Maybe the next world will prevent whatever madness is starting to take hold of him?

_'Pyrrha… I hope you watch over us.'_ Jaune has finally gotten over his friend's death and despite evidence to the contrary, he hoped that Mayden could bring her here in the near future. But he realized that was probably never going to happen.

_'I hope we get to see more of Mom.'_ Ruby thought hopefully, with Yang also hoping the same. They both knew that, in time, Summer Rose will make her appearance in the future.

"..." Qrow of course kept a good eye on Tock while thinking of Summer. That woman, she had been interested by Ruby's eyes from the moment she arrived, even aiming for them during her attack. Not to mention she was on the "Bad Side" too. This woman needed investigation. He made a promise to protect his nieces, no matter what.

_'I seriously hope Mayden becomes far stricter with his rules.'_ Ironwood couldn't help but think, feeling rather bleak about the future. Because he felt for certain one of these screenings will eventually end with some of them dead. The general prays that doesn't happen.

_'I really need to get a better handle on dealing with my students.'_ Glynda mentally sighed. Back at Beacon, she was always obeyed by her students, even after they graduated. She would have to train so that no more incidents like this would occur. She knew that if she continued to deny her own training, there will be death in the future.

_'I wonder if this Keeper is willing to make a deal here, anything to get out of here.'_ Whitley still didn't understand what was even happening, especially with all the craziness involved this place. However, he was interested in these "universes" that Mayden was showing, watching them could prove illuminating.

"Hmph" Weiss turned away from her brother, believing she knew what he was thinking. She thought he was trying to find a way to profit from this universe. She was still upset about how Whitley was made the heir.

Winter Just sighed, realizing she would have to deal with their antics. Sometimes she wondered why her siblings had to act like children. Technically, her brother was still a child, but that was beside the point.

"Can't wait for the next world, right, Blake?"

"It does seem nice." The last worlds were rather off, but better compared to 'Magical Girl Bl-'

**_'NOPE,'_** Blake roared in her mind, pushing the memory back into the deepest recesses of her mind.

Oscar was also a bit excited, and Ozpin wondered if he could use this information to help him Salem once and for all.

Cardin just yawned, not caring in the slightest.

"Now it's time to begin." Mayden said as the screen lit up.

* * *

**And so ends intermission for now. Until we see more future guests, these four will be enough for now. As for who will show up, being living or not, time will tell. Next time we'll see something related to the future. Until then, I'm out.**


	13. Relic of the Future

**Chapter 12: Relic of the Future**

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but stuff happened. Can't promise but I'll try releasing sooner, but again, no guarantees. In any case, now time for another story from Coeur, this time seeing Jaune of the future. A good story in my opinion, though even problems can occur. Time travel is never as easy as one thinks. Jaune especially learning not everything can go his way. For now though, we will instead just see how it all begins. With the cast and new members watching.**

**I should note a scene or two may be shortened and hope the author isn't offended by such a thing. Also, I'm going to be adding a twist to the chapter at the end. Something I feel is long overdue. A thing I like to call, What-If.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Beta-read by Nacoma23)**

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to continue our showing, isn't that great?" The Keeper of Cinema Action said out loud to his lovely cast members. Many in the audience gave mixed signs of agreement, joy, or apathy. Many, like the new guests, were a bit excited to see these new worlds for various reasons. Be it profit or entertainment.

"Good!" Mayden said as the screen slowly loaded. "Now, this universe is very interesting. It comes from the same Creator who chronicled Captain Dragon Yang."

"Oh! Will we be seeing me again?" Yang asked excited.

"Nope, well actually yes, but the focus isn't on you, but on Jaune himself." The Keeper replied getting a few gasps.

"Me?" Jaune asked a bit surprised.

Roman asked aloud, "Yeah, seriously, _him_?"

Cardin silently agreed with the thief's sentiment.

"Yeah, Jaune," The Keeper says. "He's a rather popular person in the multiverse, _for reasons I can't fathom." _The Keeper whispered that last part.

While he didn't hate Jaune, he never understood _why _so many Creators focused on whole worlds dedicated solely to _him_. It didn't make sense at all. Sure he's important-ish, but nobody he asked ever gave him a straight answer why he was always used. Guess this was just one mystery he'll never solve. The Keeper then continued ignoring the questions why Jaune is considered popular in the multiverse.

"However, you will all see something rather interesting in this world… the beginning of an adventure." The Keeper told them all.

"Oh, like when a person reads a story." Ruby explained making a good comparison.

"Yep. You could say this is chapter one." Mayden replied. "Although, I won't lie, the 'first chapter' is a bit... well, you'll find out in the end. Continue on."

The tone he gave, it didn't sound good. The audience doubted Mayden will tell them what was up. Still, this next scene should be interesting. Jaune himself feeling rather flattered he was considered popular in this multiverse. Ren and Nora patted him on the back for this strange accomplishment.

In any case, the screen then lit up ready to show them. What they saw didn't look good at all.

**Jaune came to slowly, eyes struggling to open to a world of black stone and blacker smoke. The moon's rays pierced through the broken obsidian of the tower's walls, splashing across strewn rubble and hard tiles. Motes of dust floated in the air, dancing between the shafts of illumination; the only movement that existed in a world that seemed lost to time itself. Below the wall, half-stuck through it, an airship lightly smouldered away. With a crackle of fire a large piece of the Bullhead's hull gave way, tumbling down to the ground with a mighty crash. Despite the noise, no one moved or called out.**

**Confusion tugged at his mind and he searched for an answer. His throat felt dry, his head heavy. One hand reached out to grasp Crocea Mors and draw it to him. He pushed the tip down into the stone floor, using it as a lever to help stand. Even then his legs nearly buckled, threatening to topple him once more. His eyes, blue and filled with fatigue, scanned the world about him.**

**Was it finally over? Had they won?**

**If so, where were the cheers?**

"Oh, no…" Ironwood moaned in despair, fully recognizing what was being shown on screen. It was a war that went wrong. Feelings from the past slowly bubbled up from within. A few of the audience like Ruby and Oscar were cringing, the former having seen destruction like this, but not to an extent like this. Some were unaffected as they were familiar with such destruction.

"Is that... me?" Jaune said to himself. Realizing this version of him was old and, dare he say, _broken_. This couldn't be good.

**One foot slid forward, his weight following. The wounded huntsman's gait was slow, punctuated by the scrape and tap of an ancestral sword used as nothing more than a walking stick. The smoke from the fire, and the battle itself, obscured much of his vision. He coughed and pushed through it, pausing as his eyes caught a familiar shock of green, white and orange.**

**"Ren?" he gasped, and for a moment he didn't recognise his own voice. It was scratchy and broken. He shook his head, pushing on when they didn't answer. "Nora? Are you okay?"**

**His own breathing was the only response. He staggered toward them, letting Crocea Mors clatter to the ground as he did the same, falling onto his knees and reaching for them. His hands touched Ren's shoulder and he knew what he would find even before he turned him over. His friend's body was cold, too cold. Those pink eyes, so unusual at first sight, now looked dull and empty. There was no light in them, no spark of intelligence or dry humour. Blood stained Ren's mouth and chin, smudged away and faded. There was a blade lodged in his chest, between his ribs. It was one of Tyrian's.**

"NO!" Nora shouted, grabbing tightly onto Ren, horrified by what she was seeing. The normally stoic boy was also showing some signs of shock on seeing his lifeless body. Jaune felt the urge to throw up. Team JNR were

"Oh my god, no..." Ruby looked away a bit horrified with Yang comforting her. Winter was also comforting Weiss and Whitley, as he was still a child younger than them. She was also covering their eyes.

Cinder recognized that weapon as well as those who've actually met the psychotic maniac.

_'So they finally fought us.' _She concluded.

**"No… please, no." Jaune's eyes shot to Nora, seeing much the same. The bubbly girl didn't move, didn't breathe, and despite the open eyes she didn't perceive the world around her. Tears filled his vision and he pressed his forehead against Ren's. "No, no, no. Please. Not like this."**

**A pulse! There had to be a pulse. His Semblance could help them. He just needed them to still be alive. His hands rushed to his teammate's throat, fingers prodding and poking. When that failed he tore Ren's shirt open, ignored the blood and pressed his ear against the man's chest. His own heart beat in his eyes but he struggled to hear another. His eyes scrunched shut as he tried to shut out all else.**

**Anything, he begged.**_** 'There has to be something. Don't leave me, you two. I can't lose you like I lost Pyrrha.'**_

**There was nothing. He moved to Nora, desperate, issuing an apology as he pulled her top open, exposing her pink bra, and pressed his ear above her bosom. She would wake up to see him like that, he was sure. She'd scream and hit him and they'd both laugh about it later…**

**Except that they wouldn't, because there was no heartbeat. Nora would never wake again. A broken sob escaped him. Just another person he wasn't fast enough to save. Just another teammate he was too weak to protect. He'd thought he'd run dry of tears after Pyrrha. He hadn't. More flowed and he wept over them, drawing both bodies against his. This... this was what they'd fought and bled for? After so long together training and fighting, growing stronger. How could it end like this?**

'_That is what I ask myself every day,' _Ozpin thought, having become used to seeing such brutality after living for so long. It would appear Mr. Arc was finally experiencing the consequences that come with war and he clearly wasn't taking it well. Then again, who can?

'_Could that be… me?' _Jaune horrifyingly thought. He panicked thinking that maybe, just maybe, something like this could happen to them. It wouldn't though.

Jaune asked himself, '_It wouldn't, right?"_

Many were already starting to realize what Mayden had attempted to say.

**The sound of breathing ahead broke him from his grief.**

**It didn't come from Nora or Ren, but it was unmistakable – even if it was weak. There was someone still alive. He picked up his weapon again and used it as a crutch, already feeling just a little stronger. "I'll come back for you two," he promised, looking one last time to his friends. "You'll get a proper burial. I promise."**

**But for now he had to see if someone else could be saved. He'd already lost too much and there couldn't be yet more. It just wouldn't be fair.**

**More bodies revealed themselves as Jaune Arc dragged himself through the ruins and wreckage. Some of them he realised, others he did not. Some wore Atlas uniforms, although old and ragged, torn beyond repair and lacking the snowflake that had set the Kingdom ablaze. Others were huntsmen from Vale and Vacuo, the survivors who had come with them. More were unknown to him, brave and loyal all and here at the end to try and kill their enemy once and for all.**

Everybody who knew the truth of this conflict recognized the great enemy as none other than Salem.

**And worse, some he knew. Some he cared for. Sun stared at the ceiling blankly with his chest carved out. Blake lay atop him, dying in a fruitless attempt to protect the man she might have come to love. Neptune sat crumpled by a wall next to them. He'd likely given his to try and buy them time. Before them, with myriad weapons lodged inside his body, Tyrian Callows lay. They'd killed their enemy, even if they'd succumbed soon after. There was nothing he could do for them.**

Blake's breathing became heavy with panic. She gripped her arms tightly, her fear of watching her friends die being shown on screen. Adam just stared at his ex, unsure how to feel about what he had seen. He felt both sickening joy and horror.

**"I'll bury you, too," he promised them. His voice choked at the last.**

**There had to be someone he could save.**

**Yang had not survived. She had been killed by Hazel, whom she – with Weiss' aid – had killed in turn. There had been Grimm too, in numbers never seen before. Weiss had survived and moved on, but now lay broken within a ring of white-armoured soldiers. She was so clearly dead that there was no point looking for a pulse. "I'll…" his voice cracked.**

**"I'll come back for you…"**

Winter grasped her sister's shaking hands. Weiss couldn't believe she had died in this battle. Even Whitley was getting uncomfortable, and like Adam he too had felt conflicted about what he had seen. Qrow and Ruby were giving Yang some comforting pats and sympathetic stares as she learned about her death.

They doubted that this would be the last corpse they'll see.

**There were going to be so many graves. Was he going to have to dig them all? No. He could hear someone ahead. There was still someone with him.**

**It wasn't Oscar that drew breath, if Oscar had even existed toward the end. The body of the boy was pinned to the wall with several strange spikes, but the smile he wore on his face was nothing short of victorious. It was also nothing short of inhumane. No child could accept death with such calm pleasure. Then again, at the end, he'd ceased to be Oscar at all. Only Ozpin remained.**

"What." Oscar asked terrified at the thought. Ozpin of course was there to console him.

"_No Oscar, that isn't me...or not entirely." _Ozpin said, which relieved Oscar just a bit, but the boy was still confused.

'_What do you mean?'_

"_I mean that there is no such thing as me being the only one left. As I said before, at the end it will be both our souls combined." _Ozpin told the boy, the same explanation he gave when he met up with Qrow and the others. Yet this Jaune didn't seem to think or know about that fact. The Arc on screen most likely believed that only one soul remained.

The look on the young man's face showed that he wasn't finished just yet. It looked as though Future-Arc still had some words to say.

**"Was it worth it?" Jaune rasped, anger slipping into his voice. "First Pyrrha, then Qrow and Oscar, and now it's Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake and Weiss. How many more, Ozpin? How many need to die for you to get what you want?"**

Ozpin had no words to express his guilt. Too many have died in his name, far too many to count. A disposition many that knew him, his circle also wondered. They could only watch as more bodies were being shown, both the good and the bad.

All of them were unsure how they'll react.

**The bastard didn't answer. He'd already won.**

**Jaune moved on, hunting the laboured breathing, even as he stepped over Cinder's dead body and moved ever onward. The maidens were gods only knew where now, perhaps gone, perhaps sent to some random girls across Remnant. He didn't care. He never had. That power took Pyrrha away and if he never saw it again it would be too soon.**

**Victory under Ozpin had never tasted so bitter. He'd promised them a better world. They'd been given ashes. Maybe people in the future would reap the benefits of their actions, but that was decades away. There was a good chance the people would destroy one another before that, and maybe humanity would die out as a result. It was hard to say. It was even harder to imagine living in alone.**

**His feet carried him on across the stone floor, through a beam of moonlight, and towards a tiny figure crumpled at the steps leading up to a raised dais. The red of the cloak seemed to melt into the blood that pooled around her, soaked and laying lank across her body.**

**"Not you, too," Jaune cried, dropping his sword and rushing forward. "Ruby, please! Not you!"**

Ruby almost threw up, the bile liquid in her almost let out. Just barely swallowing it bitterly as Yang hugged her tight. Qrow frowned, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair. To see his niece like this, it hurt. No, it was agonizing.

Roman also frowned. Sure, he may have tried to kill Little Red, but he would have made it quick. Whatever happened to Ruby in this universe, it looked like it was slow and painful bordering on torturous. It almost made him sick to look at the scene.

**She lay on her side, one arm beneath her and the other limp at her side. Her face was tilted to the side, her silver eyes closed, but her lips formed into a tiny smile. To her it wouldn't matter if she died so long as she did so being the hero. She was selfless like that, or perhaps selfish. She never thought of what others might feel. His tears splashed on her pale cheek to run down it, almost like it was she who wept.**

**His hands flew over her, searching for the rise and fall of her chest or the rhythmic beat of a heart, no matter how weak. Jaune's breath hitched. His mouth opened and he tried to speak but nothing came forth. Words were useless anyway. She couldn't hear them. She was gone. His knees splashed into her blood as he gripped his head between both hands. This wasn't possible. This just wasn't possible.**

**"You can't leave me here," he begged, pouring his aura into her body. It did nothing but drain him. There was nothing left for his Semblance to bolster. He tried again regardless, forcing aura out of him as tears poured down his face. "Please wake up. Please. Someone... anyone..."**

**"Hrgh-…" Blue eyes snapped open. "Ruby?"**

**"Hah… krk…"It wasn't Ruby. She hadn't moved. Jaune's eyes trailed up and over her, toward the dais itself and the seat that stood at the top, against the back wall. There, slumped atop her throne, sat the monster which had caused all of this. She was breathing raggedly. The sight of her was enough to make his blood boil.**

**She was the cause of all of this. It was her fault. He snatched up his sword and stood, eyes lidded. He made his way toward her, desperate to rend her limb from limb.**

**"Hah…" Salem glared at him. "Hrgh… ha ha. Don't waste your breath. Ugh. She… is gone."**

Salem.

The audience reactions varied. Those who have already seen the Grimm Maiden glared at their fallen enemy, hoping that some of their hate can transfer over through the screen and suffocate her. The few who have served the woman stared at the scene in shock, for they thought Salem was invincible.

There were some in the audience who were just frightened by the woman's appearance.

"What the hell is she?" Cardin asked in fear. Never in his life had he ever see a woman that resembled a Grimm. A part of him felt terrified just looking at her, she looked like evil and death incarnate. Roman and Neo also felt the same as they stared at the screen. Mercury and Emerald shivered recalling their meeting with her.

Team RWBY and JNR slightly gulped. Remembering the vision Emerald showed them. This is humanity's greatest enemy.

"So this is Salem." Ironwood observed, having never seen her in person. Ozpin had told him stories about their great enemy, and had even described in full detail what she looked like. In his opinion, the stories failed to fully describe how terrifying she looked. She was terrifying, but the scene before him showed that she was not as invincible as Ozpin claimed.

"The mistress is looking a tad dead." Tock muttered, surprised to see her former benefactor in such a state. Salem had made a deal with her that, so long as she and others hunted the silver-eyed warriors, they would be given roles in her new world. It was a task that Tock executed with passionate and brutal efficiency… and then she died.

Seeing Salem like this, she wondered if the woman ever actually had the power to make a so-called 'better' world.

Cinder narrowed her eyes at Tock. She was the only person to hear what the woman had said. She had never heard of the Faunus, yet it was clear that this Tock person knew her master. When she had time, she must ask her questions. Until then, she will simply keep quiet as she watched the rest of the scene.

She just couldn't fathom it. _'How is Salem dying?'_

**The woman, if she could be called that, fixed her crimson eyes upon him. Her skin had always been the colour of paper but now it was dotted with blood. The veins about her eyes and face were fainter, faded, and though she watched him approach she made no effort to kill him. The scythe lodged in her chest might have had something to do with that. It had pierced between her breasts and pinned her to the seat. Though her chest rose and fell, it was with a dry rattle and a bubble of crimson fluid that spilled about the blade of Crescent Rose.**

**"Is this… what you wanted…?" she whispered. Her voice was slow, faltering, and she had to pause between the words to take rattling breaths. "This… is what… Ozpin gave you. Is it -hrk- everything… you thought it would be…?"**

**Jaune gritted his teeth together. Grief gave way to rage, as it often did. "No."**

**"No?" The dying monster laughed. "Victory rarely is, boy. This… all of this…" She gestured to the tower, and all the bodies. "This is merely the culmination of our eternal game. You were, all of you, just his tools. Ever his chess pieces… just like… all the others… throughout time. Don't be so arrogant as to think you were the first."**

The first…

Those words made those in the 'good' section wonder. Wonder if what Salem was saying was true. Does Ozpin really consider them expendable? Were they just pieces in Ozpin's game, ones that reincarnated wizard would just toss aside and replace after their?

'_Ozpin wouldn't. He wouldn't just kill us._' Qrow thought, for he did not want to believe it. Glynda was thinking similar thoughts. She didn't want to think her boss and ally would just lead them all to their doo, especially the children. Some part of her, however, believed that might be the case.

**Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long. The list went on and his eyes burned at each name added to it. Penny Polendina, James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Ghira Belladonna, Oscar Pine. There were many he knew, but doubtless thousands more he did not. Families torn apart, teams scattered, or just men and women used and tossed aside after they had served their purpose.**

**"You're dead now. Their sacrifices have killed you. We won, not you." Salem frowned and made to move, but after a second or two trying to push herself up she sagged back down with a tired sigh. Crescent Rose did not move, buried not only into her but through and into the throne behind her. "I suppose that you have. After a thousand tries and ten times as many sent to their deaths, it was perhaps inevitable that the fool would one day succeed." She scowled at Oscar's body. "An eternal huntsman chasing the immortal monster across Remnant. Odd, I always thought the tales involved the huntsman slaying the beast, not sending waves of children to do the job for him."**

A few of the adults actually frowned at that. Ironwood himself frowned as he heard the news. Watching how Team RWBY had done excellent work... but just them. They were always there at the right time. Ozpin may not have told them to do these things, but he never actively tried stopping them. He just gave half-hearted warnings at most.

**His sword rattled as he gripped the haft tighter, his knuckles cracking. That would have been the best outcome. Instead, the huntsman had found allies – foolish allies – and had them fight and die for him. And Ruby, his first friend, was among those sent to their doom. She'd followed Ozpin happily, eagerly, and thrown her life away without a second's hesitation. To her, any price was worth the possibility of a world without Grimm.**

**She'd died for Ozpin's plans. Just like Pyrrha had…**

From within Oscar's mind, Ozpin frowned at that remark. He was also outraged by Salem's lies. He didn't make Pyrrha die. Oh, he certainly chose her to be the next Fall Maiden, with the risk of her becoming targeted, but he never sent her to her death. He had told her and Jaune to run.

It was then Ozpin realized, '_Ah, I see…'_

This horrific slaughter has caused Jaune to see things differently. The young man was no doubt blaming Ozpin for things that were beyond his control. Anger and grief tended to make people think irrationally. It was grief that motivated his choice to reincarnate.

**"Kill me now," Salem hissed. "Finish me. I will allow it. There is no greater pain I could inflict on you than to live the rest of your life knowing you will never have them back. Your loved ones died to buy you this chance so don't squander it now."**

**Fury bubbled up behind his eyes but he held it back, unwilling to be baited. She was already dead and they both knew it. She just wanted him to end it faster, or maybe to get one last chance in to kill him as well before she died. He stood several feet away instead, watching as her smugness faded and she slumped angrily back onto her throne, bleeding out. She was as good as dead.**

**Of course, so was everyone else.**

**"This isn't how it was supposed to end…"**

**"Then how was it?" Salem asked, surprising him that she even cared to listen in the first place. "You would come here and slay the monster, only to run off with the girl into the sunset. Was that your plan?"**

**No. It had been to join Beacon, make friends, become a huntsman, and find a lovely girl to settle down with. It could have been Pyrrha, had he not been so blind. It might even have been Ruby had she not been so self-sacrificing.**

**"You know, boy. It still could be different…"**

"Oh, this can't be good." Winter remarked, familiar with that sort of tone. Ozpin and his inner circle felt the same, wondering as to what Salem was implying. Cinder and Tock smirked, already knowing what their mistress was planning.

Jaune gulped, fearing what Salem was about to propose to his counterpart. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

**"Don't toy with me," he snapped. Crocea Mors swung up to rest against her sternum, his weight leaning against the pommel as he prepared to thrust it through with his own body weight. "I'm not an idiot. My friends are dead."**

**Everything I care about is gone. The Walls of Vale have fallen and the people live in terror. Haven's huntsman population has been eradicated and bandits run wild. Ironwood is dead and Atlas is in the hands of Jacques and the SDC, while Vacuo has been wiped off the map, swallowed by the desert and the Grimm! Beacon, Haven, Shade and Atlas Academies - all gone! And all of that is because of you," he roared. "It's your fault!"**

All that destruction happened in so little time? The audience shivered, even some of the villains like Roman and Neo. The two wanted chaos, but not to the point where the world would become a wasteland. What point was there in being criminals if there was nothing left to steal?

Team RWBY and JNR were horrified at the thought of _their _world being reduced to such a state. It made them wonder what would if they failed in their world. Would the same thing happen to their own world?

'_We won't allow it,' _Ruby adamantly declared, ready to defy such a fate.

**"My fault… or Ozpin's?"**

Cinder smirked.

"**He is the one who chose to hide the relics where he did. He was the one tasked with protecting them, and yet instead of doing so he hunted them down himself to craft them into a weapon to use against me." She gestured to the scythe trapped within her. "Blame me if you will but do not dare to ignore your own actions, child. I would have never found them but for you and Ozpin leading me to each in turn. Ozpin knew that. He considered it worth the risk, and the lives of all those who fell. I may be guilty, but you and yours had a hand in all that happened."**

**His breathing became ragged. Whether she was right or wrong didn't matter, not anymore. He'd long since lost faith in Ozpin but no one else had listened. Yang, perhaps, but she'd still sided with her Uncle Qrow and Ruby when push came to shove. Those two would do anything the headmaster said. And maybe... maybe Ren and Nora would have sided with him if he'd spoken out. No, he was sure they would have. But he hadn't. He'd been cowed, angry, grieving and desperate to leave the decision making to someone else. Anyone.**

**So many chances for him to have done something different. It was funny, except not at all, that he could only see those chances now - when it was too late to take any of them.**

Ren and Nora looked at _their _leader. It was upsetting for them, having to watch this version of Jaune suffer such loss. The Jaune on screen had lost everything.

**"Of course," Salem whispered, "there is still a chance for you to save your friends."**

"So this is how it starts." Adam silently mused, now realizing what this woman was about to do. If things went her way, then this version of Jaune is about to make a choice that may cause things to change. The only question everybody had was but one thing.

What was Salem planning?

**Jaune's eyes snapped back to the present. He leaned further on his sword, digging the tip into her. "You lie!"**

**"What would lies serve me now?"**

**"You want to live. You want me to spare you."**

**"Fool." Salem laughed bitterly. "I am already dead. Not even your pretty Semblance can prevent this."**

**"Then you want to trick and kill me," he countered.**

**"You are already dead; if not on the outside then on the inside. There would be no pleasure. I expect you'll kill yourself within a year or two anyway, or live a life of misery and pain. If I wanted you to suffer, I'd rather you live in despair and regret than die painlessly here."**

**What a monster. Even her dying words were filled with malice. He should kill her, though. Ruby had already done enough but she'd want him to finish Salem off once and for all. It was the proper thing for a huntsman to do.**

**But he didn't.**

**"What do you mean they can be saved?"**

'_I can't believe it,' _Cinder thought in awe, gleeful that her mistress was already thinking of a way to escape death. This Jaune character was already doing what Salem wanted. She can't wait to see the rest of her plan and how it'll unfold.

Roman just clicked his tongue. It seemed the Arc brat, at least the one on screen, was more idiotic than he thought. And he has never even met the dude.

Cardin also felt the same way. Clearly this Jaune wasn't able to move beyond the grief. Perhaps with some time and help, the Arc on screen would have recovered. But with how that Grimm-Woman was speaking, Cardin doubted that would be the case.

**"Interested?" Salem's smile threatened to return but cut off when his sword dug a little deeper. "I'm telling you there is a way to save them. But to do so you must prevent this from happening."**

**"Explain."**

**"It is their presence here which led to their deaths. It is Ozpin's little plan which saw them sacrificed to bring about my end. Prevent this from happening in the first place and your friends would still be alive today. All you need is a chance to go back and change it. I can give you that."**

**"A chance to change what's already happened?" he spat. "You're talking about time-travel. You're saying you can send me to the past?"**

**When she didn't deny it, his temper roared back to life. She was mocking him! She'd gotten his hopes up and then pissed on them, bringing all his pain back to the fore. He prepared himself to kill her once more, drawing his sword back for the final blow. His eyes flashed with pure rage.**

**"Wait, wait, wait!" Salem breathed heavily, waiting for death. But he had paused, against his better judgment. When she saw that she quickly explained. "I do mean time-travel in a sense. Did you not think it strange that Ozpin could never die, that he was untouched by time and able to live from one host to another?"**

Many began to wonder about this, especially those who didn't know Ozpin's secret. Some were confounded by what this Salem was implying, confused as to what she meant.

Those that thought about the woman's words wondered if the Headmaster had a few secrets. Whatever those secrets were, they did know that the young farmer had some knowledge about them.

Oscar suddenly felt as though somebody walked over his grave.

**"He told us he was cursed by the Gods."**

**"The Gods abandoned Remnant long ago. Did he not tell you that?"**

**Jaune's brow creased. "Qrow did. What of it?"**

**"The Gods vanished long before I existed and long before Ozpin walked Remnant. In that case, what Gods would there have been to curse him?"**

**None…**

'_A lie...' _Ozpin knew the truth.

He was no stranger to bending the truth with his allies and followers. How it wasn't actually a curse so to say, more a deal, really. Of course, this Salem proved to be as cunning as his, and she already had Jaune eating out of the palm of her hand. The sole survivor of Team JNPR already hated Ozpin, so he would no doubt believe whatever Salem told him, by appealing to his own weakness.

Truly, it was the perfect scam.

**"He didn't lie, not really. His curse came about as a result of my actions, and at the time I was considered akin to a God, so the moniker might have been good enough for him. It was not intentional on my part. I slew him but in my haste did so in a manner that bound his soul to my fate." She chuckled at the irony. "As you see, while he was a powerful Wizard in his time, I was the stronger. In truth, it was I who granted him his immortality, no matter how much an accident that was."**

**"What does that have to do with time-travel?" he asked.**

**"With the relic of creation I can form for you a body in the past. With the relic of choice I can send your mind back to make your own. It is that relic which put Ozpin in the situation he is in, and I can replicate that with you. You would die here, but your soul – your memories – would travel back into a new body. You would exist outside the flow of time, and thus be capable of making changes. You could stop this," she gestured to the bodies and the wreckage, "from ever happening."**

"Well played…" Cinder complimented her alternate mistress. She guessed Jaune will do as she says after all. Tock also smiled, now seeing how Salem is going to play this this out.

**His hands were shaking. A part of him, a large part, refused to believe the creature before him, if only to save himself the pain of being wrong. If this were some cruel trick then it would break him.**

'_**Don't get your hopes up, he thought. She's just trying to trick you. She's trying to hurt you.' **_**Nothing hurt as much as hope, especially when it was crushed. He knew that well enough by now.**

**"You'll just kill me," he said. "Why should I trust you?"**

**"Look at you, boy. You're a walking corpse already. What are you going to do once you kill me? You'll bury them, perhaps, but then you'll walk out into the wastelands to die. I may kill you, yes. But I could have killed you already had I wished it. This may or may not be a trap. Nothing I say will convince you otherwise. It is up to you to decide if the risk is worth it."**

**The tip of his sword wavered.**

'_Fool.' _Ironwood thought, knowing if he said this out loud many would yell at him. But he had his own reason to think this. Ironwood didn't know what this version of Ozpin did, and maybe some of the things Salem and Jaune said were true. However, this version of Jaune was being a fool. For as Salem told him before, what did he expect, to leave the war without a sacrifice.

'_It would seem this Jaune couldn't handle his friend's deaths, let alone prepare himself for them.' _Winter herself deduced. She knew what it was like to lose friends, having served in the military for so long as a Specialist. She had seen comrades die in battle, sometimes in her own arms. Yet while she mourned, she also knew their deaths were inevitable. From the look of things, that Jaune never even considered his friend's death as a possibility.

Ruby herself also wondered about this, and realized that death could easily come to her team. They could have died so many times in fact, such as the incident with the Paladin, Mount Glynn, and even the Fall of Beacon. They survived but a single mistake or unlucky accident could have killed them.

It was then the former students of Beacon realized they had become too lax in their training. For it wasn't until after Beacon's fall did they ever consider that they could die. Because if they didn't... then what would they do after losing everyone? Especially if given a chance like the Jaune on Screen?

**It was fantastical and foolish to consider her offer. He would be signing his life away – and for what – a chance to go back and do the same thing? A chance to change things so that people didn't have to die. What if he could save Ruby, Ren and Nora? What if he could save Yang, Blake and Weiss?**

**What if… what if he could save Pyrrha…?**

**His eyes watered as the memories assailed him, the grief and the pain and so much more. Salem was right, damn her. He was a dead man standing right now. He had no reason to live or any plans on what he was supposed to do. Everyone he cared about was dead. Everyone!**

**Even if it was madness to consider it, Salem had a point. She was dead either way and whether she killed him or he died to exposure trying to drag his injured self to Vale, the result would be the same. In that case why not go out on a limb? He didn't have anything to lose. The world was in turmoil anyway. After they'd arrived at Atlas, drawing Salem and her allies along with them, the city had been through hell. Ironwood had tried to help them, but he'd been betrayed, killed, and Jacques Schnee had seen his chance for more power, stepping into the power vacuum and taking control of the entire kingdom. Jaune would be killed the second he returned to civilisation. Jacques would string him up as a scapegoat, if angry and grieving families didn't do it first.**

The Schnee siblings suddenly became horrified at the mention of their father. Especially since a part of them believed he actually _would _do it, taking over Atlas like that. Winter was also a bit taken aback, hearing that Ironwood actually had died. Was everybody in this room, aside from Jaune, dead in this world?

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

**Even his family was dead, hunted down and killed by Tyrian in a sick attempt to draw him into a trap. This wasn't the world Ozpin had promised them. It was hell.**

"No…" Jaune wept, burying his face in his hands. Tyrian killed his family, his entire family, all because he got involved with Ozpin's war.

**Salem saw his conflict and smiled. "You could change things. You could keep them all alive. You could change the way the world is now and make it better."**

**"Why?" he had to ask. "Why would you want to send me back? What could you possibly gain?"**

**"Is that not obvious? If you return and meddle then this may not happen. It is a chance that I will survive."**

**"I'm not on your side, though. I'll still kill you."**

**"You will certainly try... but you might fail. Ozpin's gambit here was successful due in no small part to the willingness of you pawns to throw your lives away. Your victory here is pyrrhic, and if you go back and seek a more fulfilling one, there is a chance it will fail. It is that which I seek. That chance is all I have left now, seeing as my life ebbs away before my eyes."**

So this was her plan. While the teenaged heroes saw hope, the 'bad side' and grown adults could already tell this Jaune had made his decision. How can anyone refuse such an offer, the chance to make things right?

Or in this case… the chance to possibly make things worse.

**It made a twisted sort of sense from her point of view, and even if the honesty surprised him he supposed she knew it wouldn't change his answer. If he wanted to see his friends alive again he'd need to accept it, and while that meant Salem would live, it also meant he would have another chance to kill her. A chance to do it properly, with us preparing for a battle and not rushing off after Ozpin like lambs to the slaughter. Salem wasn't wrong; Ozpin had sacrificed them all for this. It wasn't just their teams but all four Kingdoms as well. Humanity would survive but there was no telling how much carnage would occur. Another faunus war, for sure. The White Fang had done too much. It might even be a Great War if the SDC saw the weakness of others as opportunity. No one had the strength to oppose them.**

**Of course, none of that had mattered to Ozpin. So long as his eternal enemy died, the world could be in any state. He'd died smiling, even as they all fell one by one to Salem and her forces. And he hadn't even been sure it would work. If it hadn't, the man would have simply taken over another body and started the process all over again.**

Now Ozpin was really starting to become angry. So angry in fact, that Oscar actually felt it. Ozpin gave his condolences to this Jaune, and he did concede that he probably is manipulative toward his comrades. However he drew the line at how Jaune just seemed to believe that he didn't give a damn! For how would Jaune know what _he _has been through?

For where Jaune fought _one _war and lost many, he has been in _countless wars _losing everyone era after era! And this Jaune acted as if he didn't _care_!

Even Cinder actually felt some pity for the immortal wizard. She didn't like him or care for him, or even give a damn about his feelings. But she heard how Salem despised the wizard and their countless conflicts, telling her how happy she was when she destroyed someone close to Ozpin.

This boy's bias and anger toward Ozpin had blinded him. This Jaune actually thought that any plan Salem provided was better.

**"There isn't much time," Salem warned. "Make your decision."**

**There was no hesitation. There should have been, he knew that, but there wasn't. Perhaps he was too spent, too emotionally drained, or just tired of everything. If she killed him, fine. He didn't have anything to live for anyway.**

**"I'll do it. Send me back."**

**Salem smiled, or tried. Blood bubbled from her lips and she coughed, her body shaking. "There is no time," she rasped. "Come here. I shall return you to another time and what you do there is your choice. You will exist outside of time as my avatar, which means any changes you make will not snap back and remove you from existence. It would do little good for me if by preventing this you stopped me sending you back and caused a paradox. You needn't worry about it."**

**"I won't," he said, feeling a strange tingling sensation overtake him. She took hold of his left hand and a strange burning sensation ran through it, making him hiss. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go.**

**"It is my mark," she said once she was done, finally releasing him. There, on the back of his hand, a strange symbol was burned into his flesh. It was a vertical eye that seemed to be trapped in a net, with a ring around the outside marking the four points of a compass. He turned his hand over, marvelling at how it was reflected on the palm of his hand as well. "It was necessary to tie your soul here and your new container together. It would not do for either of us for me to miss and send your soul spiralling into oblivion. This mark will connect the two and act as a bridge for your soul. My survival now depends on yours. Do not die before you can fix this."**

**Salem reached out and touched one of the relics that had been placed into Ruby's weapon. It shimmered and twisted, and light poured from it – down Crescent Rose and into Salem's body. She cringed and tossed her head to the side as the energy destroying her from the inside. Even so, she drew on it.**

**"What are the relics, anyway?" he asked.**

**"They are relics," she hissed, as if that explained it all. "They are all that remains of a time long past, as you will soon be a relic of a future that must never happen. They are power." Bright white lines spread out across the dais, underneath and around him. Salem's eyes glowed and blood dribbled from her lips. "Go now. Change the past and seek your foolish friends. Prevent this travesty and restore me to power."**

**"I will," he promised. "But once I do, I'll come and kill you. I'll come with an army bigger than this one, and this time we'll be prepared. You won't stand a chance, and without the knowledge of my coming you won't even know about it until it's too late."**

**"We shall see, boy." Salem sneered. It was a chance he knew she'd take. Better a poor chance than a slow death. The world turned to black a moment later. His last thoughts being one thing.**

**"Wait for me, everyone. I'm on my way."**

The screen went black.

"So, how'd you all enjoy?" The Keeper asked, though he already knew the answer.

It was given by a shouting Glynda, "How could you ask us if we enjoyed watching this?!"

It angered her that this being would show them such a world. A world where many of her friends and the students she taught have died for nothing. There were a great many who agreed with her on the matter. Not a single person liked what they saw, sans those who felt they would profit from this second chance.

"Why would you show us such a world, you sick bastard!" Qrow barked, enraged by the Keeper's blatant disregard for everyone's feelings.

"Well, what did ya' expect? That I would show you only nice and happy worlds all the time? Heck, no." As stated by the rules, every Keeper was allowed to show their guests different dimensions. However it couldn't just be 'good' ones, but also the bad. There was a reason for this, not that Mayden would say why.

"Still... to show us... that…" Jaune couldn't believe what this world he saw was. A world where all hope was lost and those who were left had to endure such tyranny. But it hurt the young Arc having to watch his alternate lose _all _of his_ friends_. It was too much to bear.

"Sorry, but I had to show you such things. Trust me, it'll help you all in the long run," The Keeper told them. "But if it helps, while I can't explain too much, I can say that this version of Jaune is doing super well-ish."

"Care to explain?" Mercury asked raising a brow.

"Let's just say Jaune has changed many things in that world. He did a lot of good in this altered timeline in fact, like what he did for Emerald and Summer." The names got the interest of Summer's relatives. They wondered what exactly Jaune had done that would be considered "good" for Summer. The former pickpocket wondered what Jaune did to make her happy.

"Hold on," Whitley began, noticing something with what the Keeper just said. "You said well-ish."

"That's right, so something went wrong?" Roman guessed.

"…Yeah, Let's just say that for all of the good he did, Jaune also made mistakes, some beyond his control. I won't say too much, but let's just say Blake suffered the most from one of those mistakes." At that admission, Blake's eyes widened. What could Jaune have done that would 'mess' her up?

She doubted it was anything good.

"In any case, I actually have to thank Jaune." Cinder said, surprising many, including her allies.

Though surprise turned to rage with her next sentence. "After all, your impulsive choice and unwillingness to _accept_ the deaths of everyone you love allowed my mistress to gain a second chance." Adding insult to injury, she applauded the young hunter, giving him a slow and condescending clap.

Really, She was thankful for the boy's impulsive choice, it saved Salem and by association, her as well. Something the adults and the boy's friends found a bit disturbing. Though they could slightly understand why Jaune did it. If they were in his shoes, they probably would have taken that chance to create a better future for everyone. Ruby, of course, just stood up and declared in defiance.

"Well, too bad, Cinder, because Jaune is going to save the world!" The others joined her, proudly standing in defense of Jaune.

"Yeah, Fearless leader is going to save the planet!" Nora cried out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but even I believe Jaune will help the people of that dimension." Weiss lamented sourly, but fully believed in that dorky but now reliable blonde knight.

"True that!" Yang shouted, giving the antagonists the one finger salute. "After all, he's one of the multiverse's most popular guys, so that means things are looking up."

"Uhhh..." Mayden quietly said knowing that was a lie. He liked the adventures that version of Jaune did for his world, but things actually weren't too perfect. Like how some people died. The reversed roles of Adam and Blake, Ruby possibly not being the destined warrior she was meant to be, and so on.

Plus, it would seem in order to counter the many victories of Jaune throughout the Multiverse; he would also have to lose something of equal value. It was a sort of way to maintain the balance. He had seen worlds where Jaune had a horrific past, lose his sanity to become an outright monster, and that _certain multiverse _where Jaune was sexually abused and tormented to the point of being a broken husk that obeyed only his abuser. What was that world called again? Taste of something, Suspense, and whatever Anthology of Arc…

Oh yeah, that multiverse of the blonde knight can be quite horrific for him.

Mayden shuddered at the thought of those universes. There were some universes he was definitely NOT going to show and those were among them.

Popularity can be a double-edged sword, after all. This wasn't just true for only Jaune either, but for _all _of the characters. They should feel lucky he wasn't going to show them those worlds. Though, he may as well show them another possibility that would've played out in that world.

"Next world will be a bit less darker." Mayden told them with the cast hoping it would be. Though they got the feeling they may see other worlds like this in the future. Still, perhaps those types of worlds can help them all in upcoming battles. Only one way to see as the screen showed the next one.

* * *

**And that's the ending of Relic of the future. Hoped you all like it, where I also gave my thoughts on the series as well.**

**Plus that part with how Jaune thought on Ozpin, I honestly didn't like it. I do believe Ozpin is somewhat manipulative and secretive, but isn't he someone who's suffered longer than even any of the cast. Going to countless wars losing many. So it feels wrong that Jaune says how Ozpin doesn't care about anybody so long as humanity is safe. Heck, Jaune has been in one war only yet acts as if Ozpin lost nothing. Despite the fact canon Ozpin doesn't exactly act like he's willing to destroy a kingdom. Granted, this is my opinion. And I still like the story.**

**Coming up though is a special thing I like to call is What-If below. Consider this non-canon to the story and shows something of my own idea. Read on.**

* * *

The screen played on again. Some of the cast confused.

"Huh, the worlds is still going?" Cardin asked.

"Sorta." Mayden replied. "Just going to show you, that while what you saw was bad, it wasn't that horrible as Jaune is already fixing it. However," A small sense of fear entered them all. "I need to show you that not everything will go your way."

That's right, in many worlds, the Creators would have the protagonists win would usually won, like the worlds that usually involved the outworlders and crossovers; especially crossovers where the overtly powerful characters could beat the bad guys with ease.

Sure he could appreciate the heroes getting their way, but those stories lacked drama and action, as well suspense and intrigue.

Nobody likes an OP character.

Except for that One Punch world, that one at least had good plot development, and hilarious yet interesting characters. In any case, the screen turned on again. Showing the same scene where Salem proposed a deal. Everybody could already tell something was up.

**"There isn't much time," Salem warned. "Make your decision."**

"So back here huh." Cinder could see this was the same thing. Already though she can tell there must be a twist coming along. But what?

**There was no hesitation. There should have been, he knew that, but there wasn't. Perhaps he was too spent, too emotionally drained, or just tired of everything. If she killed him, fine. He didn't have anything to live for anyway.**

**"I'll do it. Send me back."**

**Salem smiled, or tried. Blood bubbled from her lips and she coughed, her body shaking. "There is no time," she rasped. "Come here. I shall return you to another time and what you do there is your choice. You will exist outside of time as my avatar, which means any changes you make will not snap back and remove you from existence. It would do little good for me if by preventing this you stopped me sending you back and caused a paradox. You needn't worry about it."**

**"I won't," he said, feeling a strange tingling sensation overtake him. She took hold of his left hand and a strange burning sensation ran through it, making him hiss. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go.**

**"It is my mark," she said once she was done, finally releasing him. There, on the back of his hand, a strange symbol was burned into his flesh. It was a vertical eye that seemed to be trapped in a net, with a ring around the outside marking the four points of a compass. He turned his hand over, marvelling at how it was reflected on the palm of his hand as well. "It was necessary to tie your soul here and your new container together. It would not do for either of us for me to miss and send your soul spiralling into oblivion. This mark will connect the two and act as a bridge for your soul. My survival now depends on yours. Do not die before you can fix this."**

**Salem reached out and touched one of the relics that had been placed into Ruby's weapon. It shimmered and twisted, and light poured from it – down Crescent Rose and into Salem's body. She cringed and tossed her head to the side as the energy destroying her from the inside. Even so, she drew on it.**

**"What are the relics, anyway?" he asked.**

"Yeah...what are they?" Mercuy and Emerald both heard about the relics, but weren't privy on what they could do entirely. Even Tock raised a brow. She also knew what they were, but not fully.

Team RWBY also held the same questions, but from the way the adults looked, they doubted they could get any answers.

"Perhaps we can do our own research." Weiss quietly suggested to her team with the other girls nodding.

"Got it. Best to see how this won't blow up in our faces." Yang said not wanting these relics to go crazy on them.

"But we'll have to be sneaky about it." Blake told them glancing quickly at the reincarnation form of Ozpin. "No telling what the faculty will do. There probably keeping it hidden for a reason."

"But we'll surly find out." Ruby said now turning back to watch the screen. Hoping her friend Jaune won't suffer.

**"They are relics," she hissed, as if that explained it all. "They are all that remains of a time long past, as you will soon be a relic of a future that must never happen. They are power." Bright white lines spread out across the dais, underneath and around him. Salem's eyes glowed and blood dribbled from her lips. "Go now. Change the past and seek your foolish friends. Prevent this travesty and restore me to power."**

**"I will," he promised. "But once I do, I'll come and kill you. I'll come with an army bigger than this one, and this time we'll be prepared. You won't stand a chance, and without the knowledge of my coming you won't even know about it until it's too late."**

**"We shall see, boy." Salem sneered. It was a chance he knew she'd take. Better a poor chance than a slow death. The world turned to black a moment later. His last thoughts being one thing.**

**"Wait for me, everyone. I'm on my way."**

"And this is where the shit storm happens." Roman remarked, to which Neo nodded in agreement. Everybody paid close attention.

**Jaune soon woke up. Head disoriented from the 'fall' he experienced. Nonetheless he ignored it and got up. His eyes adjusting to where he was, already thinking on what to plan to save his friends.**

"**Oh my. This is interesting." His blood then ran cold. Knowing who's voice that was.**

"Well, I hope somebody picks up the scroll," Roman began before gleefully adding, "Because I fucking called _iiiitttt⁓_"

"This won't end well." Oscar worriedly said, fearing for his friend's alternate's well-being.

"That's an understatement." Whitley muttered feeling a chill.

**Jaune, horrified, then turned around. His eyes finally able to see where he was. A castle. A castle in the Grimmlands. Home to Salem herself. For sitting on the throne was the witch herself smiling. Eyes confused how a human got here. Her unholy eyes then gazing at **_**the mark **_**on Jaune's hand. It suddenly made sense.**

"**Ahhh!" Jaune screamed as he readied his sword ready to cut her down. Knowing it was futile but would buy him time. Unfortunately for the poor man Salem showed no fear, instead calmly raising her hand at him as he ran toward her. Saying but one word.**

"**Kneel."**

"Now this is interesting." Adam said with a sadistic smirk, wondering what that witch was about to do.

Many of the 'good side' didn't share his disturbing curiosity. Even some like Cardin felt worried, including some of the 'Bad Side'. Cinder oddly enough as well. But that was only because she knew what happened to those who crossed Salem. It never ended well.

**A burn coursed through Jaune's body. The burn forcing him to kneel, the worst of it coming from his hand. His eyes widening at what just happened. Questioning what was going on. Then, he remembered. What Salem's words were.**

_**"Is that not obvious? If you return and meddle then this may not happen. It is a chance that I will survive." **_**Recalling how she was only doing this to win, and sending him back so she had another chance. But she never said **_**when**_** she was sending him and **_**where. **_**It was then Jaune realized just what big a mistake he had made.**

"**Become mine." Those were the soft words Salem said. Then like a quick rush Jaune felt everything inside him twist and turn. A pain so unimaginable that he could barely think, only able to process this horrible pain.**

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Many in the audience yelled in terror, "Jaune!"

"Just what is this?" Oscar asked in fear. The Keeper answered him.

"A What-If world of how things can go wrong. There are many of these out there. Most just don't know about them as they're usually background dimensions that nobody bothers with. Many Creators usually chronicle the universes where the hero usually wins. This one I dug out from Coeur's dimension to show you how things could have gone wrong, even if you're a hero. These worlds were made and hidden to serve as counterbalance for the 'Light' realms."

This thread of dark universes was fittingly titled the Dark Multiverse, for they were the shadows lurking behind the primary multiverse.

The cast couldn't believe what they were hearing. Yet it made a sickening sort of sense, as there were worlds where anything bad could have gone worse. The one they just saw in the last screening was bad, but everything was going to fixed by Jaune via time-travel.

The Keeper though was now showing them this What-If world where Jaune's arrangement with Salem could have gone wrong.

"**I see." Salem said not minding the screams Jaune was making. Using the mark on him to glean information from it. "So this is my future. A disappointment how Ozpin wins. But," She then smiled, raising her fingers as the Grimm liquid started appearing under Jaune. "Thanks to your pathetic attempt to save your friends and agreeing to my future-counterpart, I can change that."**

**Jaune didn't know what to do, nor what to say. He started praying he could find a way out. A way to fix what he had done. In another world it would...but in this world his fate is sealed.**

"**Turn." Like that the Grimm liquid began absorbing Jaune, causing even more pain as he could feel himself turning into something he shouldn't be. His very core turning-turning...into something Grimm.**

'**P-py-oyrr-*R%-Pyr$%&V" It wasn't long before the liquid absorbed him completely, encasing him as the knight couldn't even make a single thought of his beloved. But he wouldn't be trapped in that encasing forever. Salem standing up and walking to it. Placing a hand on it and chanting a few magic words. Ending it with a final sentence.**

"_**From future bright to hell over heaven, a decision made in vain, now turn to a beast I command, the Grimm Knight Jaune Arc."**_** Like that the encasing then receded showing what was once Jaune Arc, now nothing more but a new follower and pawn to Salem. His body having the same color scheme as Salem, his outfit now Grimm-like with spikes and veins all over. His face the same but in an agonizing tormented look of horror. His mouth opened wide and eyes all black.**

**His conscious mind was still there and unaltered though, but it cannot do anything to help him. A cruel sick punishment Salem made so he would obey her but still be aware of what he would now do as her new knight. A knight that will now serve her to change the future alright, the future made for **_**her **_**sake.**

"**Thank you Jaune." Salem whispered to his ear. "Thank you for accepting my deal. Now enjoy as you change this world for me, my new pawn."**

**The Grimm Knight stared impassively at Salem and then bowed, asking with a rough and hollow voice. "How may I be of service, my Queen?"**

**The scene then ended with the mental scream of Jaune, who was forever tied to Salem into killing whoever she decided. Ozpin, his allies, and his friends. This was his fate.**

**Now and forever.**

Nobody said anything as the screen went dark. Not even the so-called villains said anything. Cinder and her subordinates were now glad they were working with Salem and not against her.

What they have seen happen to the Jaune of this What-If world was simply the stuff of nightmares.

Ozpin himself was now feeling sorry for Jaune, knowing how cruel Salem could be. It would appear that this Jaune Arc has died a true living death.

The young students were unable to comprehend what they had just seen. The blonde knight himself simply felt sick, like he needed to throw up, but he was too paralyzed by fear to do so. He truly cannot fathom the horror he had just seen, the fate of his What-If alternative.

"As you can see, not every world has a happy ending." Mayden said, snapping them out of it. "Don't worry, I won't show you worlds like that What-If too often. For now, enjoy this pleasurable one."

Nobody said anything else. Instead they sat down and hoped the next world wouldn't be too bad.

With that the next universe was shown.

* * *

**As for what I just showed, it is a What-If scene. That was inspired by Marvel and there What-If. However instead of doing some random thing, I instead showed what would have happened if it showed Jaune failing to save the day. Being tricked by Salem because I feel like that could have happened in the Relic of the Future story if Salem wasn't in a rush and almost dead. I might make another, but who knows. Till next time.**

**Question: Why do many like using Jaune as the main character? I don't hate him, and genuinely like some of the stories he's in-aside from crappy unwritten ones. But why is he popular, never got that.**

**(Beta-Reader's note: A Dark Multiverse? I'm very frightened now.)**


	14. Are We The Baddies?

**Chapter 13: Are We the Baddies?**

* * *

**I'm back and now we'll be having the cast see a skit my beta recommended. Not sure what it is entirely, and I doubt our audience will know either. Still, they may get a good laugh at it, or just confusion. In any case, enjoy.**

* * *

"And we're back." Mayden said as the screen was ready to show everybody a universe not as tragic as the last one. The audience now hoping this one will relieve them of the suffering they felt during that last showing. Especially after that What-If world. That one would give them shivers, the 'Good Side' especially.

"Hopefully this one is a bit more fun." Mercury said having actually felt a bit freaked out by the last one. While he didn't mind destruction as much as the next guy, a total planet completely destroyed is a bit too much, even for him.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but so am I." Emerald quietly said to herself. Not wanting Mercury to act all smug that she'd agree with him.

Cinder on the other side was also thinking about that last world, the war that ended it all. She should talk to Salem about this, and perhaps give advice on the matter. From the looks of it, some of these worlds could provide useful intel. A small smirk settled on the Fall Maiden.

"In any case, time to see another world. This one though will be your own, just with some slight changes." Mayden explained before the screen finally lit up. The cast ready to see what this world brought. The setting showing a very familiar scene that a certain group of faunus recognized.

**The first image to appear was a small group of White Fang soldiers digging in for a possible attack. Their commander, a tall dog Faunus named Hans stood next to a table, receiving orders from High Leader Taurus by radio. His mask hung from his belt. Another Fang, a reasonably proportioned Pig Faunus named Eric, was also sitting next to the radio, staring down at his own mask with a very scrutinizing gaze.**

**Hans listened with rapt attention as his leader spoke. His orders were the following: As the High Leader's team placed the charges around Haven Academy, his unit will wait where they are, ready to serve as reinforcements should the Mistral Police catch wind of their plan. Hans had full confidence in the genius of his master's plan. He knew Adam Taurus was strong. After all, he did hear that Adam Taurus bested Sienna Khan after a heated life-and-death battle of wits and skill, in which the Bull Faunus killed the woman who dared sell them out to Atlas.**

**How did he know this? Well, Taurus told him. He believed him, since such a paragon of Faunus justice would never lie to his soldiers.**

"Not surprising there." Blake dryly said, as she once believed that Adam didn't possess the capacity for doing such a thing. That he would lie to make himself look good. Even other members of the audience looked displeased.

"Huh, guess the White Fang really is a mess." Whitley said quietly enough so Adam could hear. Though even the current heir had to admit, what Adam did was rather pathetic. While he wasn't certain on the details, the young sibling knew about the attack on Haven and how Adam lead them. There was also something about a huntsman killing Sienna. Guess his father was right about one thing, the White Fang members weren't as loyal as they seem.

Even Tock looked at Adam in disgrace. While she hadn't the slightest idea what the White Fang was, she knew enough from the afterlife after talking to other Faunus. How they fought for their 'rights'. But Adam killed Sienna and covered it up with a phony story, and apparently in this world made a fabrication.

"And I thought I was_ wicked."_

"..." Adam sat, but said nothing. Because ever since death, he felt he saw things a bit different. Him killing Sienna before felt so right... But now though, it just felt, dare he say, wrong?

What-What was he feeling? He doesn't exactly know what the emotion he was feeling right now is called, but he did know he didn't like it.

**Adam finished relaying his orders, to which he replied, "Very well."**

**He hung up the receiver, ending their call. Walking around the table, he picked up a pair of binoculars, and approached the outer barricade, telling the men and women under his command, "They're coming. Now we'll see how these Mistralians deal with a crack White Fang squad."**

"This can't be good." Glynda said believing only chaos will be happening. Jaune however felt something was off.

'_Weird, this is kinda like our world. But, there weren't any reinforcements at all.' _Maybe in this world reinforcements from the White Fang came. Guess there was only one way to find out. Eat his conjured delicious burger and find out. Man the food is tasty here.

**He looked through the binoculars, observing the area around their position, intent on finding any would-be heroes daring to ruin their plans. As he peered through the glass, Eric rose up, his mask in his hands, and walked over to his old friend.**

**"Hans…" He said, getting his friend's attention.**

**Hans looked to Eric, patting the Pig Faunus chest, saying. "Have courage, my friend."**

**Eric, not at all encouraged by the gesture, staring at him with a horrified expression, and hesitantly stated, "Yeah… Hans, I've just noticed something…"**

"Notice what, that they're attacking a school full of innocents?" Weiss sarcastically asked.

**"These Mistralians are all cowards." Hans said, having seen no intruders yet.**

"Oh, Screw you!" Nora shouted in defense of her Home-kingdom. Ren didn't stop her.

**Eric, while agreeing with his comrade, still couldn't get his mind off what he just noticed. He then nervously asked, "H-Have you looked at our masks recently?"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman wondered aloud, to which Neo only shrugged. In her opinion, those masks looked stupid. Maybe the guy on screen figured out how dumb they looked in those masks.

**Surprised, Hans lowered the binoculars, and looked at his friend confused. He then asked, "Our masks?"**

**"The masks we wear, have you looked at them?" Eric asked again, concerned about what his friend would say.**

**Hans tried to wave the question off, though it came off as him fumbling with a response. "No, yes, maybe, a bit…"**

**Eric decided that it was better if he finally just said what he was thinking, "They look like skulls."**

"...He only realized that just now?" Cardin knew that some people were dumb, human and Faunus alike, but how could the guy not even realize his mask looked like a skull. How could he not have realized it, the dude surely noticed this every time he looked at himself in the mirror wearing the mask.

"I wonder if this is one where the Fang is incompetent." Ren wondered, thinking that to be the case. Nora, feeling too excited, wondered aloud, "If they are, then the good guys will surely beat them up."

**Hans again looked at his friend, wondering where that came from. Eric further elaborated, "Have you noticed that our masks resemble actual skulls?"**

**"I… I don't even…" Hans had no words.**

**As he tried to speak, Eric finally asked the real question he had been wondering for months, ever since Beacon fell. It was a haunting epiphany that he had been struggling with; one that he felt should be shared now that their organization was under new management.**

**"Hans…" Eric gulped before finally asking, "Are we the baddies?"**

Ironwood just stared at the screen and asked deadpan tone, "Seriously?"

He honestly cannot believe that after destroying Beacon, committing atrocities across the four kingdoms, that it was only until Haven that this man finally realized he was a terrorist. And what was it that caused this sudden face-heel turn? That he finally realized his mask resembled a skull.

"Maybe it's only this one that's idiotic." Winter muttered now fully thinking that the White Fang had a few members that weren't all up there in the head. Even Blake seemed embarrassed by what the guy just said.

"Wow." Yang herself even didn't have a witty pun to add to this. She just found the guy's reasoning that they were bad because of some mask. Just how stupid were these people?

"Wonder how this will end?" Qrow said while sipping on his nice flask taking a good gulp. Honestly, he thought this world was kind of funny.

**The screen then cut to Hans and Eric sitting back at the table, going over battle plans.**

**Hans pointed to a section of a map and observed, stroking his chin. "We should be able to hold them off at this point here, for at least a few hours."**

**He wondered what Eric's thought were on the plans. Surely, his comrade had a few suggestions to make about their battle plans.**

**Eric's mind was on a completely different subject altogether, "Why skulls though?"**

**"What?" Hans can't believe Eric was still going on about this skull-mask nonsense.**

**The Pig Faunus asked again, "Why skulls?"**

Tock asked aloud, "Yeah, why skulls, indeed?"

She honestly couldn't understand how a group that advocated for equal right would wear skull-masks as part of their uniform. If anything, a skull-mask would imply that they were cultists, rather than activists.

"From what I heard, it was meant to be symbolic about Faunus being feared like Grimm, since people treated them like monsters." Ruby explained to Tock, despite the fact the woman tried gouging her eyes out. Tock just gave the girl a quick 'Thank you', ignoring the red-eyed man's glare.

She wasn't going to attack the girl.

_Not at the moment, that is._ Tock deviously thought, smirking viciously.

**Hans, having had enough of this subject, decided that he should end Eric's little moral dilemma. The success of their leader's plans hinged on his unit's effectiveness. He looked to his friend and said, "Well, maybe they're meant to be the skulls of our enemies?"**

**"Maybe…" Eric began, only to counter that argument with another one. "But is that how it comes across?"**

**Hans lit a cigarette, knowing that he'll need something to stave off the coming headache. Eric continued with his statement, explaining, "I mean it's not written on our masks, you know, "**_**yeah, we killed him, but trust us this guy was horrid"**_

Whitley, despite the logic presented by the man, nodded, "I mean he's not wrong."

'_Still, it's kinda funny.'_ He thought to himself

**Hans sighed, upset that his friend tore his argument down. "Well, No, but-"**

**He is cut off by Eric, who elaborated, "I mean, what do skulls make one think of?"**

**He listed off all the worst imagery associated with skulls, "Death, cannibals, beheadings, Grimm… uhm, **_**pirates**_**?"**

"Hahaha! Pirates! Good one!" Mercury laughed raucously, thinking that response to be funny. Adam only frowning wondering if this Eric character was part of the White Fang.

**"Pirates are fun!" Hans grinned, hoping that will dissuade Eric's silly thoughts.**

**Eric quickly replied, "I didn't say we weren't fun. But fun or not, Pirates are **_**still**_** the **_**baddies**_**. I just can't think of anything good about a skull."**

"Again, he's not wrong." Whitley said, although he did find the pirate remark hilarious.

**"What about a pure Faunus skull shape?" Hans countered, reminded of how perfect the Faunus are.**

**To which Eric disgustedly scoffed. "Even **_**that**_** is more usually depicted with the skin still on."**

"Again, the man has a point." Roman responded, with some agreeing.

**Han's face fell, upset by having another one of his arguments shot down. He wondered how Eric was able to put a negative spin to anything he said.**

**"Whereas the kingdoms-" Hans stopped Eric there, this time more annoyed than outraged.**

**He then asked rather accusingly, "Oh, you haven't been listening to SDC-funded propaganda again, have you? Of course they're gonna say we're the bad guys."**

**Enraged, Eric nearly shouted. "But they didn't get to design our uniforms!"**

Weiss just placed her head in her hands, hoping that this stupidity will end soon. Winter and Whitley shared her sentiments, mimicking her action.

**Hans was almost on the brink, he didn't know how much more of this drivel he can take. Eric went on to argue, "And their symbols are, you know, quite nice; axes, swords, lances, and lanterns."**

**"What's so good about a lantern?" Hans asked, failing to see anything particularly nice about an antiquated light source.**

**Eric, for once, conceded to his friend's argument, saying, "Well, nothing, and obviously if there's one thing we've learned, in our time here, it's that the entirety of Mistral's city infrastructure is in dire need of modernization."**

**"Tell me about it." Hans snorted, having spent many nights walking through lantern-lit streets.**

"Well, the place is a bit... old?" Oscar said, unsure how to respond to that. He didn't want to sound insensitive toward Mistralian culture. But still, he could contend that Mistral could take more advantage of modern technology. Many in the audience had to agree that Mistral, while it may have its ups, also had its downs.

**"But you've gotta say it's better than a skull?" Eric pointed out, before going on to explain, "I mean I really can't think of anything worse, as a symbol, than a skull."**

**Hans hummed, thinking about that statement. After a few second of pondering, he finally said what he thought would be a symbol far worse than a skull, "A rat's… **_**anus**_**?"**

At that, Yang, Qrow, Mercury, and Nora fell out of their chairs, clutching their stomachs, as they let out wheezing laughs. Whitley finally couldn't take anymore and joined them on the floor, laughing so hard that his throat gave out. The rest of the Audience was simply chuckling at the imagery evoked by that statement. Even Cinder shared in the mirth, wiping a stray tear from her remaining eye.

Cardin clapped and said, "Okay, I'll give 'em this."

Never had Adam wanted so desperately to murder anybody like the two idiots on screen. If he ever found these two, he was going to kill them; painfully and in front of their friends, too.

'_Wait… did I just think that?' _Adam thought in alarm, wondering why he would even consider killing his own men for being incompetent.

As everyone laughed around, Adam began to think deeply about the past year. _Has Blake been right about me this whole time? Have I really deluded myself to the point that I've become blind to my own personal failings? That I have become so accustomed to betrayal and hate that I just assume everyone is against me, even the people that say they love me for me? Am I… a bad person?_

…

_No, preposterous. Everyone else is wrong… I think? _He thought, but there was still some doubt laced within that thought.

Cinder noticed his pensive expression from her seat. She figured that Adam must be starting to realize the folly of his the counterproductive crusade.

'_And it only took him this long?' _She thought, insulting the bull Faunus' worrying lack of self-awareness.

**Eric frowned, not at all pleased by his friend's complete insensitivity to his deep moral conflict. He sarcastically, and quite angrily, remarked, "Yeah, and if we were fighting the enemy, marching under the banner of a **_**rat's anus**_**, I'd probably be a lot less worried, Hans."**

**Hans has finally had enough. This whole pointless debate about symbols, morality, and anuses has worn him down. He seriously needed some coffee and a good blend too. Coffee always made things better. He pulled out his coffee mug, putting it on the table. He then noticed something rather odd about it.**

**It was shaped like a skull. Hans looked worryingly at Eric, who simply stared back at him with a look that said, **_**"See what I mean?"**_

Nora pointed at the skull and shouted, "Red Flag!"

**Hans watched Eric nod over to the side, as though he noticed something that he should really be taking a good look at. Turning in his chair, Hans looked back, noticing three of his soldiers sitting about, waiting for further orders. He noticed one soldier was reading a book, while drinking from his own coffee mug, which had a white skull painted onto it. He then looked to the left of that soldier, and noticed that another was knitting a scarf, one with an already stitched skull pattern staring back at him. The last soldier was using a sketchbook, and was drawing a rather intimidating looking skull.**

"Red flags! Large, obnoxiously flaring red flags everywhere!" Yang cried out, hoping the men will finally take the hints.

"Those flags are so deep in the red, they're practically crimson!" Nora added.

**Now Hans was starting to worry. His face went pale; all color draining from his face, as he finally understanding what exactly his friend had been complaining about. Skull-themed masks, skull-themed memorabilia, and probably skull-shaped gravestones in their future.**

_**Oh, my gods, we really are the baddies.**_** Hans horrifyingly realized.**

"Okay, first, did they seriously only just realize this now?" Weiss asked before looking to Blake. "And second, are the White Fang really that obsessed with skulls?"

"Not that I'm aware." Blake simply said, as she didn't recall any members with an unhealthy fixation of skulls. This must be a quirk of this world's White Fang. Still, there was a silver lining. At least these men found out the truth and were now going to take responsibility for it.

'_Even if their process of doing so was rather dumb.'_

**He looked over at Eric, whom held that same horrified, knowing gaze. "Well… so…"**

**Both men took a few seconds to think about their next course of action. They were in Mistral, dressed in skull masks, planning to destroy a school, waiting to be attacked by heavily-armed police, and under the orders of a man who was probably quite insane.**

Adam scowled at the insult, scrunching his nose and muffling a growl. Mercury just laughed at the face he made.

**None of that sounded like it was for the benefit of the Faunus. If they stayed, they'll die and if they chose to follow their orders, they'll still die, but will be remembered as the cowards who tried to blow up an academy.**

**They decided what to do in a heartbeat. They looked at one another and a single message was conveyed in their eyes.**

**"**_**Fuck this shit, I'm out!"**_

"Smartest move they've made… for animals, that is." Roman insultingly complimented, ignoring some nasty stares thrown at him. Not like he cared, he just said those things to rile people up.

Why would he do that? Because people are gullible chumps and he finds that to be _extremely _hilarious.

"I'll say. That was smart," Tock oddly didn't seem too insulted. Then again, she didn't really care what most thought of her. Of course, those who had made fun of her usually ended up dead. Good times.

**They scrambled to their feet, knocking their chairs away, and ran off to surrender to whatever Mistralian authorities they could find. Jail was preferable to working alongside people who were so obviously evil, that they wondered how exactly anyone would join up and not notice.**

**And that was the story of how Adam's reinforcements never came.**

"..." Adam had no words to describe the idiocy he had just witnessed.

Adam knew he never received reinforcements. But he wondered if _this _is the reason why he never received them. A part of him was seriously hoping it was something else and _not _the ridiculous scene he just saw.

"_Well... at least they're doing the right thing." _Ozpin told Oscar who gave a halfhearted nod. While the method these men used to ditch the organization was weird, at least they did the responsible thing.

"Actually, that was kind of funny." Cardin admitted.

"Sure... um, are we going to see something else now." Ironwood asked their host, who gave them a mighty 'Yes'.

"What are we watching next?" Nora asked excitedly. She wondered if they'll see some other cool stuff. Maybe they'll see a world with pancakes, pirates, or maybe Pancake-Pirates. With this viewing screen, the possibilities were endless.

"You'll find out in just a bit. Though, this one focuses on another special group." The Keeper told them making them curios. They couldn't wait.

* * *

**The end of the skit. Hope you liked that. Next time will show a popular manga/anime many know. It involves super heroes...not! Till next time.**


	15. My Hero Academia-Cinder Fall: Distortion

**Chapter 14: My Hero Academia-Cinder Fall Distortion**

* * *

**Hello and I'm back, ready to show the cast what it means to be a hero... yeah, no, just kidding. Instead we will see the audience seeing the villains being played on the screen. This should be one of interest. I have also just received permission to use another story.**

**RWBY: A Grimm Fate by crusader76.**

**A story about a Grimm turned human and how he'll adjust.**

**(Beta-reader: Nacoma23)**

* * *

Mayden addressed his audience with an excited tone, "Alright everybody, who here likes superheroes?" To his surprise, only five people actually raised their hands. Those hands belonged to Ruby, Jaune, Oscar, Nora, and oddly, Neo. Why Neo had raised her hand escaped everybody present.

When Mayden about her interest in heroes, Neo simply raised a sign that said,_ "I have an appreciation for tragic heroes…"_

She then flipped the sign and silently laughed, _"Heroes who die tragically, that is!"_

"Oooh⁓ Does that mean we're going to be seeing some super hero action!" Ruby exuberantly asked, wanting to see some heroics being sent upon.

"Oh, yeah, mama wants to see some broken legs!" Nora cheerfully cheered, which scared nearly everyone unaccustomed to her _eccentricities_. Cardin looked at her strangely, wondering why the Orangette was excited by heroes breaking legs.

He turned to Ren, whom calmly explained. "She likes heroes because they always have an excuse to break bones."

What he did not inform the former bully was that it was also one of the reasons Nora chose to become a Huntress. He remembered when she told him of her decision, and he asked her why she would want to become a huntress. She answered thusly, "Have you tried breaking people's legs without a title like that? They'd sent me to the joint faster than I can plead insanity!"

Ren had long since made it his duty to be the supervisor for the uncontrollable force-of-nature that is Nora Valkyrie.

"Heroes, huh, I guess it can't be too bad." Qrow admitted, though he wasn't that enthused about the subject. Having grown up in a tribe of bandits, Qrow didn't exactly have the same exposure to superheroes as his fellow adults. By the time he had heard of the concept of "superheroes", he had been too old to care for them. Not to mention he had become far too jaded to believe in such nonsense. Superheroes were more Ruby and Tai's thing than his. Though, he certainly didn't mind seeing some heroic action on the screen.

"Exactly what kind of hero are we watching?" Jaune asked, wondering what Mayden will show him. There were many types of heroes, and he wanted to know which one will be presented on screen. Will they see a White Knight or a dashing adventurer? There was also the chance of an Anti-hero, either classical or the kind he had saw in the so-called dark age of comics. There was even the possibility of heroes who won their battles by sheer luck. The choices and options were limitless.

"Aww, man, do we need to go through that bullshit?" Mercury whined, not pleased in having to watch a hero in action. The goody-goody types were often the most insufferable.

"Likewise," Whitley said, agreeing with the uncouth mercenary. He felt that he was a little too old to be watching grown men in tights chasing bank robbers around, whereas the police can do it just as effectively. There was also the fact that heroes don't exist in life, as far as he was concerned. He had plenty of evidence to the fact.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but peg leg's right," Roman said, he too in agreement with Mercury. "No way in hell am I gonna watch some person in brightly-colored tights beat up people like me!"

"Thank yo- Hey!" Mercury shouted, offended by Roman's crack about his legs.

Mayden stared at his audience in befuddlement, having expected a more _enthused_ response to his question. It seemed that opinions on the idea of heroes were more than a bit mixed.

The Keeper then explained his question. "Sheesh, all I asked was who liked heroes. I never said we were watching one."

"Awww," Ruby, Jaune, and Nora bemoaned. They had really wanted to see what superheroes from across the multiverse looked like.

"Sorry, but I only asked the question just to gauge your reactions." Not much to. It made sense though, as only children could truly appreciate heroes. It was honestly rare to see such enthusiasm in adults, since they became far too accustomed to the real world, becoming jaded and cynical toward the idea of superheroes. It was honestly kind of sad.

"So if we're not watching heroes, then what was the question for? Does it actually relate to what we are watching?" Emerald asked curious.

"Wow that was actually a legitimately good question, Emerald. Here's a reward." The sound of snapping fingers is heard and from out of thin air, a beautiful emerald appeared and landed upon the thief's lap. Appraising the gem, Emerald found that this one was a fresh cut with no signs of flaws at all.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" Emerald exclaimed, appreciating the gem's shining luster. She held it tightly to her chest as some in the audience looked on in envy. Roman was wondering if he could somehow steal it. It wasn't often one found such a fine gem like that every day. The Keeper ignored the current display of human greed and went on to explain the world that they would be seeing.

"As Emerald said, we won't be watching super heroes, but rather something that is associated to them." Some in the audience began guessing as to what else could be connected to superheroes. Others found out much faster, realizing just what could be connected to them. Weiss was the first to figure it out.

"We're going to be watching villains, aren't we?" It made sense. Villains after all did connect to heroes as their own personal antithesis. The Keeper was more than happy to say yes. Everybody now informed that was the next showing they would see.

"A villain, and why would you show us such a thing?" Ironwood asked, displeased by the very notion. A shame that the Keeper didn't particularly care for what he and some others thought on the subject.

"Hey, I already told you this. Not every world I'll show will be something everyone will enjoy." All viewings will have something others may like or others dislike. It was impossible to have a showing where everyone will have full satisfaction. The most the Keeper, and his kin, could hope for is that maybe everyone would unanimously like one world at the least.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad... Right?" Yang asked, more to herself than the others. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see a world about villains.

"Just out of curiosity," Adam asked surprisingly, not being known to talk much in these showings. However even he had such a question. "Will these _"villains"_ be us over here," He then jabbed a thumb at the so-called _heroes_, "or a case of switched roles, or just all of us in general."

Everyone stared at Adam as he continued. "I've already noted these worlds were more or less just I and everyone else in different situations and roles. So it would make sense that there were some universes where the roles we take are vastly different from the ones we're accustomed to. I base this on the fact that they we've seen worlds where time travel, gamer powers, magical-

_'Uhm, magical... Huh, can't seem to remember that one. Wonder, I wonder why that is.'_ The recovering edgelord thought. For some reason, his mind went to Blake as being involved.

"Whatever the case, each world thus far had shown us in a different role, having lived different lives and, presumably, possessing different preferences. So it is not out of the realm of possibility that perhaps the so-called _"good guys"_ would become villains in some other world." As he finished his explanation, everyone present just stared at the bull Faunus in complete shock. Silence reigned for a few good seconds.

Mayden broke the silence by asking, "Okay, who killed Adam and replaced him with a far more sensible imposter?"

Adam glared at the spectral host.

"I'm just joking. That was actually quite perspective, Adam." The Keeper commended, actually proud that Adam had finally presented a rational argument like a normal person. He was glad someone was paying attention, and it was Adam of all people. The Keeper also gave double points for the young man not raving about Faunus superiority and the usual tripe. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

"However, while close, this viewing won't be the good guys turning bad. You'll find out in a second."

The answer was satisfying enough.

"I wonder who we'll see then," Cardin mused, looking over at the villains. He wondered who might show up and who wouldn't. After all, those guys were all thief, killers, and terrorists, or a combination of all three. So since they were going to see villains, it made one wonder which villain from their world they would see. The screen came to life, where they then heard a voice belonging to a man.

**"Stop it, Cinder!" The man shouted. However instead of showing a person, all it showed was a glitchy hand that covered the scene. The hand was also attempting to grab 'something'.**

Cinder's brow rose ever so slightly. So this was a universe dedicated solely to her? Color her intrigued. Many in the audience also began paying a bit more attention. Thinking they may get some information on her from this world.

**The image then changed showing none other than Cinder Fall. However it seemed she was injured and a bit hurt. She had messy black hair that somewhat whipped in all directions, looking as though combing it was impossible. She had a scarred face with a cut and chapped slip. The woman also had disturbingly dry wrinkles her face, with nearly dead-looking eyes projecting her feelings about the world. They showed that she held absolutely no love for the world.**

**She wore multiple hands on her neck and arms, while also wearing a trench coat. The woman then spoke slowly in a raspy voice. "I... can't remember much... from before I met you and Salem."**

_'So this might show a bit of my past... or something close to it._' Cinder frowned, unsure if she liked that. She had noticed the damage on her counterpart and the almost apathetic look in her eyes. On this alternative version of her, Cinder couldn't help but wonder. _'What happened to this version of me?'_

"Ugh, it's as if she fell from an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." Mercury quietly said quietly thinking his boss let herself go. Unfortunately for him, Emerald heard and threw her recently acquired emerald right at his eye.

"Damn!" Mercury shouted in pain.

Emerald chuckled with Cinder giving her an approving smile. Though she wouldn't show it, she felt slightly insecure at Mercury's comment.

The girls of RWBY shuddered as the sight, not used to watching Cinder look like _that_. But none of the girls said anything. Feeling such a thing would be rude. One should never say such a thing to a woman. Especially if said woman can conjure a fireball and incinerate your face with it.

**"Ah, I know a lot about that." The image then showed a tall shadowy figure in the dark commenting on Cinder's words. It was none other than Dr. Watts sitting down on his chair wearing a lab coat.**

"What is he doing here?!" Winter angrily whispered to Ironwood, whom also had a small look of anger on him. The two knew who this man was, but they didn't want anybody else to know. Unbeknownst to them, Cinder and her subordinates already knew who this man was and were also curious as why he was there.

"No idea, Winter, let's just continue watching." Winter nodded at her commanding officer and resumed. The two were unaware that Glynda was watching them. She was curious to find out what they knew.

**Back on screen, Cinder just looked up at the wired ceiling. Saying nothing and doing nothing at all for a few seconds. She then began rummaging through her trench coat pockets until she pulled out another dismembered hand. Then spoke.**

**"And yet…" She said continuing from her first line. "When I wear "Everyone", my anger flows out."**

**The image then shows a flashback of a younger Cinder wearing a hood holding the same hand tightly. A look of anger flashed across the girls face, as the older Cinder continued speaking. "Ever since that day, I've been thinking day in, day out."**

**Another flashback then came again. This one showed a scene of two people, this time in some empty, dirty alleyway. Near the wall, sprawled out with their hands spread and head down was a little girl wearing a dirty red dress. Then from out of the shadows, the lone child heard a feminine voice.**

**"Nobody...came to save you, did they?"**

Many people in the audience flinched. Ozpin especially felt uncomfortable. Practically everybody recognized that voice. Salem.

"Is this how she met Salem?" Blake wondered, realizing nobody actually knew much about Cinder's past at all. Her amber eyes looked at Cinder, who ignored her.

"Man… Cinder is looking worse for wear, huh Neo?" Roman asked his diminutive protégé, whom nodded in agreement.

Whitley himself felt a bit bad for the girl. He wondered if this was point in which this Cinder person became who she was. Emerald and Mercury were also curious, the former leaning in.

"Um, Cinder, Is this... you know…" Cinder said nothing at all, her eyes glued onto the screen. "Um... okay."

It would appear the Fall Maiden had no plans on revealing her past. However, the cast gathered here would at least be able to see this version of Cinders past.

**From the alley a woman came showing only her back. She wore a formal black dress and had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She approached the nearly dead girl, all while speaking.**

**"It must have been so painful, Cinder Fall." By this point the young girl then lifted her head. Her hair covered her left eye with the right showing what may have been hope. "It must have been so scary."**

**"It must have been so painful." The person got closer and closer. The eyes of the young girl widened, she wasn't expecting this at all. She believed, after all this time, that she would live and_ die_ in this alley _alone_.**

**"That's why you ran searching for a helping hand." The woman said kneeling a bit with her hand outstretched. "It must have been so horrible."**

**"_Surely a hunter will_…" That had been one of the many things said by the many apathetic citizens who ignored the little girl's strife.**

**"_Just leave it to the hunters to_… Everyone used excuses like that to ignore you, didn't they?" Now the woman had knelt completely, not minding the inedible grub on the pavement and instead hugged the young girl. The girl froze in shock, awed that someone was actually showing her compassion. "Who in the world could do something like this to you?"**

**"It's fine now. You have me now." She said as the young girl known as Cinder Fall said nothing. Letting only her tears fall free just glad she had finally been noticed.**

Cinder looked away. She felt a well of shame rising up, as she didn't wish for anybody to see this side of her. She wouldn't say it out loud, but a small part of her felt _happy_ watching this.

_'I wonder… if this is how Salem recruited her followers.'_ As much as Ozpin hated to say this, but Huntsmen and people like him couldn't save everyone. In fact, some people were left behind to slowly rot away as the system failed them. Maybe this is how Salem got her trusted comrades. Because she was with them at their lowest, giving them the helping hand that he and others could not provide.

Ruby felt uneasy about the situation. Up till now, she believed heroes would always save the day and give a helping hand. Yet realistically speaking, that was impossible. After all, the Fall of Beacon happened, as did the deaths of Penny, Pyrrha, and so many others. It is clear a hero can't always save everybody. Which means sometimes those with nothing will seek aid from other sources.

Those sources being people like Salem.

Even Neo felt bad for this version of Cinder. It reminded of her life on the streets after the fall. She unconsciously clutched to Roman's arm, as a part of her feared returning to that life. Emerald felt the same as she despised her former life as a street rat. So it made her happy to see this Cinder being taken care of. Although she did wonder about Cinder, her Cinder, and what her past was like.

**It then showed Cinder speaking again as the flashback ended.**

**"What I remember most clearly is Salem's embrace. Until then I was an empty shell." On the side showed Tock herself looking in slight shock, for she was not expecting this big emotional reveal of her colleague's past. Saying Cinder's name, she wondered what else she would say.**

"Huh... didn't expect me there." Tock said.

"Trust me," The Keeper told her and everyone else. "You and cinder aren't the only ones here, other than the good doctor."

**Another flashback came. This time, the screen showed Cinder and her rescuer inside a small and compact room. The woman apologized a bit. Her face for some reason was hidden away in the shadows.**

**"Sorry if it's a bit cramped in here, but from today, this will be your room." She told the young girl as she walked around a bit gazing at the room. Little Cinder had taken to wearing gloves on her small hands. "I'll be your "Sensei" from here on out. Salem if we are alone."**

**"Salem…?" Cinder began slowly. Clearly still damaged from whatever happened to her. "Just what exactly... will you teach me…?"**

**As an answer, Salem called out, "Doctor!"**

**"Yes, milady," The voice of Watts sounded out with the door opening. From another room, Watts entered with a small cart. However, what was most disturbing was what was on it. For at the top was a multitude of disembodied hands.**

**"These," Salem began telling the girl, "Are your family member's remains."**

**Cinder then looked at the hands. Her Eyes slowly widened upon seeing them.**

**"You had inherited a unique power, hidden from mankind that only I and a few others know, a power that you used to _kill_ your family... with those hands of yours."**

Many in the audience flinched at those words. She killed her family! That would explain why this Cinder was so broken. Killing people at such a young age would surely damage a person's mind.

Ruby shuddered with Yang holding her close. The sisters were frightened by such a prospect. Winter did the same for her siblings, albeit with only Whitley resisting. Both elder sisters were glad that they and their cherished siblings wouldn't suffer such a fate.

Adam just narrowed his eyes. He thought it made sense, the killing that is. While not often, a person can develop their semblance at a young age, but can sometimes lose control, causing no small amount of devastation and tragedy. This Cinder likely suffered such a traumatic experience.

"Hold on... inherited?" Qrow began to consider that perhaps Cinder had inherited the Fall Maiden's power, at least in this universe. This version of Salem had located Cinder because of that power. It made sense to a degree, for unless the previous holder of the power was thinking of someone young, the power would be transferred to just about anybody. However, he couldn't understand how exactly such a power killed this Cinder's family. The Fall Maiden's power wasn't capable of such a thing.

Cinder was also wondering the same thing. She wondered if the Maiden's power in this world was different compared to the one found in her universe.

**Back on screen, Cinder then felt a massive jolt through her head. She yelled as she grasped her head in horror. Within a brief moment, flashes of her lost past began to course through her mind. None of the memories she 'saw' were pleasant at all. Instead, they were more reminiscent of a nightmare.**

**The first memory showed the young girl looking down at a small dog. Cider pulled her face when the next image showed the dog gone, along with part of the wooden floor, having turned to 'dust'. A person ran up as Cinder felt a bile liquid enter her mouth.**

**"Do you remember?" Salem calmly asked. Cinder was unable to truly remember at all. She only saw brief flashes of her past. She saw a hand slowly disintegrating. Another showed a young girl calling out to her. The last was of a man just glaring at her. All this and a few other pieces of her former past she could see.**

**All of this caused the young girl to drop to her knees, throwing up the putrid liquid as small tears fell from her eyes. It was a sensation Cinder didn't like.**

"What the hell." Qrow said as he gazed at this version of Cinder having a psychotic break.

"That looks bad." Oscar quietly said, thinking this Cinder had clearly suffered a harsh ordeal. It made him wonder if their Cinder had suffered something like this.

As for the woman in question, she actually felt bad for this version of her. Granted had it been anybody else, the most she would've felt would have been pity. She then felt a comforting hand on her hand. The hand belonged to none other than Emerald. Cinder made no move to remove it.

**What remained in her mind were fragments of visions from the past... as well as an unexplainable wave of anger. An immense wave of internal rage and spite that was stronger than her urge to vomit.**

**The girl slowly went to the cart, gazing at the hands as Salem and Watts talked.**

**"Shall I fix her?" Watts asked only to be rebutted with a simple "No."**

**Salem then gazed at the broken child and gave her thoughts on the matter. "Even if your memories never return, your "feelings" will remain embedded in your heart. I can't take away your feelings, your anger. But I can teach you...Where to direct those feelings."**

**Those were the last words Salem said to the small child, who held tightly to the remains of her family. The path she now found herself on began at that moment.**

As he watched the screen, an altogether alien thought came to Mercury. He honestly can't believe he was thinking it, but he actually felt both _bad_ for and _envious_ of that version of Cinder. He felt bad because even he can admit that what she had gone through was horrible. But he was also quite envious of both this version and his own Cinder, for they actually had someone who cared for them, who protected and guided them... the complete opposite of his father.

Adam said nothing, but he himself felt a bit off about this. Before he would have scoffed saying Cinder deserved such a thing, despite of the fact that this was another version. Now, however, after all of the things he has seen thus far, he began to feel some strange new sensation inside of him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He can't even begin to explain it. But deep down he now could see, that it wasn't just Faunus that suffered.

"And I thought I had it bad…" Ren silently said, recalling his own past. Of how his family had been ripped apart in front of him by the Nuckelavee, destroying his home and condemning he and Nora to a childhood fending for themselves. Yet he was certain that he would feel worse had it been him who had killed his parents. Nora just squeezed his hand tightly, somehow knowing of the mental torment her love was going through.

**The scene finally returned to the present, back with Cinder, who had just continued on continuing her story. She now stood in a massive lab filled with wires, monitors, and equipment that led all the way to Watts.**

**"It's strange... when I wear "everyone", I feel sick to my stomach and want to throw up, but my heart becomes calm. How strange is that?" She wondered as she revealed why she donned the hands. From behind her, all of her allies listened in as well. Everyone who had been available was there, Mercury, Neo, Tock, Emerald, and even Roman. Each of them listened intently to the story told by their leader.**

**"All that's left of me are a few fragments of those visions of the past. But even so, there's still this gaping hole in my heart. My anger keeps pouring out of it," Cinder then looked down a bit as she continued on her speech. "And I feel a constant weight on my shoulders."**

**"Even if we were to destroy this Hunter's society…" A vision of Ozpin standing tall flashed across the screen.**

**"Even if we became rulers of the underworld…" A vision of an unknown masked person flashed across screen. "This hole in my heart won't disappear."**

At this point, many on the "good side" didn't know what to say or how to feel. They can see now how some villains were clearly not born evil. They had this idea that Cinder and people like her were monsters who had no families and simply live just to cause harm. But sometimes, those "monsters" they often deride were people too, people who had been broken by circumstances beyond their control.

**"But what I really despise is _everything_..." Cinder said as a new scene showed the entire city. "_Everything_ that breathes _pisses_ me off."**

**"In that case, why don't I just destroy it all?" Cinder calmly said.**

**Multiple pictures came from all over. A newly born child, Qrow and Winter, people laughing, a field of flowers, Ruby and her friends, Ozpin and Glynda, and so much more. Dr. Watts just watched in silence as Cinder revealing her true goals.**

**"You'll be able to see the most beautiful horizon. So lend me your strength doctor. I'll show you everything from_ Heaven_ to _Hell_."**

Cinder's eyes narrowed at what her counterpart said. In the cinema where nobody saw, she smirked.

**Tock just gazed at Cinder in a bit of shock. Then recalled the words Cinder was trying to say before. And as for the good doctor.**

**"Sounds like something out of a child's pipe dream!" He laughed, amused by Cinders words. "I'm impressed you could say all that with a straight face!"**

**But then the doctor did a complete 180 and faced the team with a manic smile. "Alright, I'm in! I'll lend you my strength, Cinder Fall! Let's see what you can do! After all, villains are those who bring pipe dreams to life!"**

Roman couldn't help but agree with the doctor, even Emerald, oddly enough. Even Ironwood and Winter felt something stir within their beings. The Fallen Maiden herself wished she had this version of Watts in her world.

**"What... It was that easy?" Roman asked, shocked by the doctor's quick agreement.**

**"Cinder had some pretty disturbing things on her mind, huh." Emerald said, but then pouted as she realized something. "Hey, does that mean the things _I_ like will get destroyed too?"**

**"The wishes of my comrades are separate. Do as you like." Cinder told the young girl, who leapt in joy.**

**Emerald cried, "Alright!"**

**As for the doctor, he just stood up a bit from his seat.**

**"Hahaha⁓ You're more than I expected, Fall." Cinder just glared at the man.**

**"Bastard... you were messing with me…"**

**"I wanted to see how much you've grown with my own two eyes." Watts told Cinder, giving her his reasoning. "I had planned to cooperate from the start." Watts then gazed at the many tubes that held what appeared to be artificial humans. "These little guys here are part of that."**

**The doctor then looked at Cinder who lit up at the doctors next words. "And what's more... I've been preparing some "research" for you."**

"Oh, this can't be good." Said Jaune, who could already tell something bad was going to happen.

"He's a mad doctor that works for Salem. I doubt anything he does canbe any good." Glynda opined, to which Ironwood and Winter agreed. While they couldn't say anything, they can agree with the others. Dr. Watts was far from a pleasant person.

**Before any of Cinder's allies could say anything though, the doctor stopped them.**

**"However, I won't hand it over just yet! You guys are weak! That's a fact! I'll have you guys attain at least the bare minimum." From the shadows, a few small footsteps were heard. Then a figure was seen. "Unlike me, _that thing_ isn't so naive as to accept you so easily from the bottom of its heart."**

**"Hazel." Watts said as an image of a gigantic Hazel made of pure muscle roared. "Make him submit to you. Only then will I give you everything. If you want it, grab it with your own two hands."**

"_That's_ Hazel!?" Roman said with his jaw hanging.

"This version of him is definitely….big" Qrow already seen Hazel before, and he thought he was a pretty strong guy. But this version made their Hazel look like an ant. The behemoth on screen looked like he had muscles for days.

"Well, now_ that's_ what I call a man." Tock said, a bit interested by the mountain of a man. She especially liked the jaws. Cinder felt certain that Salem's fighting power could go up substantially if their Hazel was like this one.

**"Ah, I see." Cinder said ignoring Rocks and Neo's gaze. "That was a hell of a long tutorial."**

**"I ain't helping." Mercury said, lifting his arms. "You can go do as you like, leader."**

**"He's just salty that his semblance doesn't work." Emerald mocked with a smile.**

**"Shut up, crazy girl." Mercury replied before resuming. "I'm on the verge of finding some good members, so I'd like to spend more time on that."**

"Mercury," Emerald cried in outrage, annoyed her by partner. Mercury didn't care in the slightest. The grey-eyed assassin just shrugged, fully agreeing with his counterpart.

"Criminals really are trash." Whitley muttered to himself.

**"I don't give a shit about the leader's innermost thoughts. I move on my own accord, got it?" Mercury told Cinder who didn't seem to mind such words. Instead she just stared back.**

**"I look forward to seeing who you bring back." That was the confirmation Mercury needed to continue his recruitment drive.**

**"In that case, I want Mercury to come help me test out these High-Ends Grimm! His tastes! His aesthetic sense! _They're perfect!_ Ooh, such a strong connection!" Watts interrupted, wanting Mercury to help despite the teen's vocal reluctance.**

**"Were you even listening?"**

**"Well then hurry up." Cinder told the doctor. "Send us back there. I'm suddenly feeling pretty motivated."**

**"From here on out," Watts said as a robotic arm extended out of his chair. On it was a small rectangle plate with little communicators on it. "Use these to contact me!"**

**The villains grabbed each one examining them.**

**"Now then, John," Watts said as he held onto some kind freaky Grimm with an actual brain and odd feet. There were also some metal parts attached to it. Watts then twisted something to start the monster up. "Send them to Hazel."**

**From the Grimm's mouth a disgusting black liquid came from the mouth. Yet it didn't land on the floor. Instead seconds later the villains excluding Mercury found themselves vanishing away. Back to where it is. Hazel.**

"He looks bigger up close." Yang said, a bit shocked at seeing their enemy even larger and rougher... and naked.

"I have to admit, he is big, bigger than even the lieutenant." Blake mentioned recalling the White Fang lieutenant from before. This Hazel put the deceased faunus to shame in terms of height.

"I can already tell this is going to be painful." Roman said.

_'Agreed._' Neo said through her sign.

**Back on screen it would appear Hazel noticed. Turning he saw he many villains now gathered up. Cinder herself stood tall with a wide grin taunting the man.**

**"Yo. The future queen has returned." The monster that was Hazel just smirked darkly, ready to test Salem's new apprentice.**

**"A queen..." He growled menacingly. "Is one... Who commands respect. A queen is someone who is strong."**

**_'It's been a pretty long story.'_ Tock herself narrated as the scene ended, _'A battle with Hazel. That is our reality... And now, our feature presentation.'_**

**From afar a finger could be seen alongside a scarf. Located at some place where from afar a person could be seen. Adam Taurus himself smiled behind his mask in glee. It was a very intrepid smile.**

_**'...The destruction of the League of Villains.'**_

The screen went dark.

"That was pretty cool." Cardin said, getting him some stares. "What? It's nice seeing the bad guys for a change and not dumb heroes as always."

"You got that right." Roman said. "I'm sick and tired of watching the same thing, the whole 'The good guys win and the bad guys lose' scenario? It's sooooo overrated."

_'Too many heroes winning.'_ Neo's sign said.

"I actually agree." The Keeper said, as he was also _sick_ of seeing the good guys always win without even taking a scratch. I mean come on! They have a grand battle and the heroes only get injured for like a few days or a week. For a villain, it took months or years of recovery. Or they just die, which happened more often than not. Thus the Keeper liked other realms that featured where the good guys do win... but not always and lose some key battles.

"I especially like realms with the focus being on the bad guys." The Keeper thought thinking of worlds such as 'From Lawbreaker to Lecture', 'Taking Back the Crown', 'Smoldering Rose', and so on. Those stories had such drama and epic action, with breath taking stories.

It was a shame that excluding the second one, many of them were not going to be finished by their creators. What a shame.

"Well, with that done, time to continue onto the next world, right." The screen then lit up again as the audience were about to see what else the Keeper had in store for them.

* * *

**And I'm done with that. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for no action, but eh, that's just how the story rolls.**

**(Beta-Reader's note: A world where heroes win but they also lose... Infinity War and Endgame, anyone? *RIP MCU TONY AND NATASHA*)**


	16. The Darkling Thrush-The Fall of Vale

**Chapter 15: The Darkling Thrush-The Fall of Vale**

* * *

**Back to the fall again, another round of sad depression for the team. Sorry, but I feel like these types of things are necessary for the cast watching to learn a bit of something. This was beta read by Nacoma23.**

* * *

"Now then everybody, this next world will feature four _special _people from Beacon." The Keeper told everyone. "I bet you all know who I'm talking about."

A cacophony of cheers and groans erupt from the audience. Four people from Beacon, that was so obvious. The girls of Team RWBY smirked, with Yang and Ruby cheering, as the sisters were unable to hold back their excitement. To think they would see a world centered on their team.

"This is going to be awesome." Yang said. "Ooh, I wonder what versions of ourselves we'll see. Maybe, space cowboys?"

"Why would you even think such a thing?" Weiss asked her blonde friend, whom only grinned at her.

"Hey, with infinite realms, there are infinite possibilities, right." Ruby just as excited about the world they're about to see, wondering what type of realm will be shown. She started listing off different ideas,

"Will it have super giant robots? Transforming alien machines or heroes with cool guns?" Then her face lit up with another thought, "Oh, oh, or maybe a world where people can download their minds into giant mecha, all while battling some evil, uh, Union or something." Ruby took a second to re-think that last one. "Nah, as if there's such a world..."

Blake didn't say anything, but she had a smile on her face as she wondered what world she and her friends might see. These worlds have all been interesting. Sure, some worlds were bad, others amazing, but overall most of the worlds they have seen have been... _interesting._

'_Except for that one 'magical' world,' _Blake thought with a shudder.

"Oh, great, just great," Roman drawled out loudly, not caring at all what others might think. "Just what we all need, watching little Red and her friends doing blah, blah, blah..."

"Man, this stinks." Mercury agreed.

"Boo." Even Emerald decided to vocalize her disappointment in seeing this.

This was the general consensus among those on the 'Bad Side' that didn't like this bit of news. Though there were some who were seated on the 'good side', specifically Cardin and Whitley, were also quite displeased. With Cardin, it was more annoyance than displeasure at seeing Team RWBY being the center of attention again. Whitley was just preparing himself for another of his sister's ego trips.

"I wonder how your students will act." Ironwood asked Glynda, expecting to see RWBY in a combat situation.

"Hopefully, it won't be too devastating." Glynda didn't wish to see her students harmed. Qrow himself also agreed, though he was more lax in showing it.

"I'm sure Rubes and her friends will deal with it. Right, Ice Queen?" Qrow mockingly asked Winter, who simply turned her head in disgust at the drunk's words. She knew Weiss can take care of herself.

"This should be interesting, right, Ozpin?" Oscar asked the immortal being in his mind.

"_Indeed, my young friend." _Now everyone was wondering just what scenario they will see of Team RWBY. Then they heard Mayden making an announcement.

"That's right, everyone. We will be seeing, wait a minute... DRUM ROLL, PLEASE!"

The audience jumped at the sudden command. Seconds passed as they sat in silence, expecting a spectral drum roll to sound off. When no drums were heard, their spectral host called on Roman to perform one. Despite his protests, the resurrected thief obliged and began to rhythmically tap his hands against the back of a seat.

"Alright, the team we will be watching is none other than..." Mayden paused for effect and then excitedly shouted, "TEAM CRDL!"

For a brief second, silence reigned as everyone processed what they heard. Then they all shouted in one single, united voice.

"WHAT!" Even Cardin had joined, surprised to hear that his team shall be the latest feature on screen. He was not the only surprise, for everyone in the audience; even the likes of Adam and Tock were surprised. Most were shocked and somewhat outraged that the Beacon's resident troublemakers will be shown on screen. Others were confused that a team of relative nobodies were the newest focus of the big screen.

"My team!?" Cardin finally said.

"Yeah, Cardin, your team," Mayden said not sure as why everyone was so upset. Then it hit him, "_Ooohhh_, wait a second, did you all thought I meant Team RWBY?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled back, even the villains.

The Keeper let out a bellowing laugh. He could understand their confusion. It was hilarious that they thought Team RWBY would be the main characters. Though he did concede that technically, yes, they are back in their own universe, but that is beside the point. The point being that the universes shown in his theater were not exclusive to just Team RWBY. Anybody of possible interest, whether they are bad or good, would be shown on screen.

"No, seriously," Weiss said with a shocked tone, "CRDL?"

"Even I have to admit, it is rather...surprising." Glynda admitted.

"I'm right here." Cardin angrily reminded them, offended by their words. It stung a bit hearing these people saying such disrespectful thing. What was wrong with others seeing him, huh? What was it; did they see a universe where he did more than just blackmail Jaune? Did an alternate version try to extort Ozpin or Belladonna?

Then again, he didn't care in the slightest what they say about him. But his team, that was another matter. Say anything bad about his teammates to his face and he'll grind the person into the ground.

"Neo," Roman whispered to Neo. "Who in the hell is Team CRDL?"

Neo just shrugged, having no answer to that question. Excluding the teachers and former Beacon students, nobody actually knew or cared much about Team CRDL. Sure they saw a world featuring Cardin, but that was it.

Even Cinder and her group weren't that impressed. They may have seen their match during the tournament, but the skills they showed, which were lackluster in their opinion, didn't warrant much attention. Why would they? They weren't even considered an actual threat to their plan. If anything, Team CRDL was nothing but collateral damage to them.

"Well, this stinks." Yang said, earning a glare from Cardin.

"Yeah, this world is probably going to suck, huh Ren?" Nora also didn't seem to mind the glare of the Winchester. Ren just sighed and mouthed an apology to Cardin.

"This will be weird." Jaune himself didn't know how to feel about seeing his former bully on the big screen again. Though, he didn't know if this was going to be good or bad. He'll just wait and see.

"Oh, don't sulk." The Keeper told them, "What you'll see will be very interesting. In fact, this world is one of the very rare ones out here."

"What do you mean rare?" Tock asked, wondering what the phantom voice meant.

"Simple. Most worlds usually follow your timeline but then diverge into something else while others are just plain different." The Keeper explained to them all. "This world however follows your timeline _to the exact _letter. The only difference being who it's focused on. Not _everything _is about you."

Many in the audience felt rather irritated by that comment, the main cast especially. FYI Team RWBY and Jaune. Those like Cardin, Whitley, and Ironwood who simply didn't care. They were fine with whatever.

"Whatever the case, enjoy." With that said, the screen turned on. Everyone realized they could do nothing about it, so they may as well try to enjoy it. Out of everyone, it was Cardin who was the most interested. He was glad that he'll be able to see his teammates, his brothers.

**"This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men." Cinder's voice carried throughout the stadium, reaching the ears of horrified audience members, and the students hailing from the four kingdom's premier Huntsmen academies. "Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."**

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Qrow muttered darkly, with many sharing the sentiment. They were watching the Fall of Beacon all over again and on the big screen, no less.

"Are we actually seeing this?" Winter asked the entity. She had not been present for the fall, so this is his her chance to see what happened.

"Pretty much," The Keeper replied. "Just remember, this isn't just about the fall, but also CRDL."

That didn't make anybody feel better. But then again, they didn't have any other choice but to watch. Though Cardin couldn't help but ask, what were he and his old team doing in this world?

**Any attempts to cut the world wide video feed proved futile. Up above in the commentator's box, Oobleck and Port shared sullen looks while they were taunted by their failure to prevent tragedy. The great General Ironwood himself stood horrified in the booth, having bagged in moments ago to lend his assistance in any way he could, only to find he was completely powerless.**

**"They cling to this power in the name of peace," Cinder continued her speech, from a lone rooftop in Vale. She sat cross legged on an AC unit, staring up at Amity Colosseum floating up in the sky, a prideful smirk on her face. "and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."**

**Down below in the arena, stood a devastated Pyrrha, her eyes glued to the body of the robot girl she'd just murdered. She raised her hands to cover her mouth, to halt any scream. But the flow of tears raining down her cheeks were left unattended all while Cinder's voice danced around her. "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."**

Many from the 'Good Side' glared at the one who caused this. Cinder just shook their hateful glares off like dirt on a boot, for that was all that while those like Mercury and Tock enjoyed the scene they were watching.

"You did this?" Tock said. "Impressive."

"I try my best." Cinder said, accepting the compliment. After some guessing, Cinder finally realized who Tock is, an old member of Salem's order. Tock was her senior when it came to serving Salem, so any praise that came from here was as good as any from the Mother of Grimm.

"Hey, I played a good role too." Roman said in a desperate attempt to inflate his ego.

"Yeah, you did, and then you died." Emerald mockingly reminded him, shutting the man up.

His ego bruised, Roman quietly insulted her, "Lousy brat."

Neo patted him on the back.

**"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets." The spectators reeled back as the fresh memories of the recent Breach were forced to the forefront of their minds.**

**"Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces." Cinder said as the recently freed Roman Torchwick commandeered the Atlassian fleet's Flagship. Aided by his mute assassin, Torchwick turned the ships guns on the rest of fleet and proceeded to blast them out of the air. "Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."**

**"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" Cinder said, before ending the transmission. She'd said all she needed to say. Now all she really had to do was wait for the dominos to fall. Her subordinates would return to her in time, she told herself. The White Fang and their Grimm will cause panic and that will attract a larger Grimm force. And no doubt these so called 'protectors' such as Ozpin will go running to swiftly secure the true prize, the maiden.**

**And then the maiden would be hers.**

'_And it did.' _Cinder purred softly. Contrary to what these fools thought, destroying Beacon was far from an easy task. There is an old saying from a Mistralian philosopher, which said "Creation was more difficult than destruction", and there was some truth to that. Did these fools ever realize how much work went into her plan? The months spent gathering information, the necessary tools, and convincing people like ADAM TAURUS to aid her? No, they never did.

'_It took close to a year before my plan was set in motion... And it took only a day for me to earn my prize. In short, it was totally worth it.' _They say those who worked hardest often get the most rewards. Well, she certainly got hers.

Then she frowned as she rubbed her grimmified arm. '_Though to be honest, I really miss my left arm and eye.'_

**The cold and alluring voice of a mad woman fell on deaf ears to one lone Thrush. Too caught up in the horror he faced, Russell stared into a blood red abyss. Just as he did nine years ago back in the forests of Oakwood. And The Ursa who'd plagued him then, who plagued him now, stared back with deadly intent.**

"Wait, Russell hates Ursa?" Jaune asked, genuinely surprised by the fact.

"Pretty much, though it was more fear than hate," Cardin explained. "It seems this world has some similarities to ours after all. Though, I never thought that the same Ursa from his childhood would find him like this. I would say this is a cruel, sick twist of fate."

'_Indeed, Mr. Winchester, a cruel fate, indeed.' _Ozpin couldn't help but agree. Watching Mr. Thrush facing a Grimm he recognized reminded Ozpin of the Grimm Dragon. He remembered it from many lifetimes ago, but he had thought it perished during their last battle. Never did he imagine it was actually 'asleep' inside Mount Glenn, of all places, only to awaken at the worst possible time. He wondered how many lives were lost to that monster.

It seemed young Russel was facing the same ordeal, though on a scale much smaller compared to the dragon, but it was still deadly encounter in its own way.

**The beastly creature let out another one of its bone chilling roars. It charged forward, the metal chain surgically grafted to its neck during its imprisonment clattered against the metal flooring. And the pair were back there again, Russel and The Ursa, back in Oakwood. A young child with his back against a tree, a monster running full speed to devour him.**

**And there would be no timely rescue like before, his Father was long dead, buried beneath a shattered pale marker at Saint Jack's cemetery. All those who could step in to save Russel stood or sat idly by while Cinder carried on with her monologue. Those he trusted were too far away and unaware of dire situation.**

**Russell had frozen up entirely and was snared by the charging Ursa's powerful jaws. He let out a pained howl as the Grimm lifted him into the air by his side, its teeth puncturing through his aura and breaking his skin. The Ursa flailed about, tearing at Russel like a ragdoll before releasing him, flinging him across the landing pad.**

"Ouch." Nora winced, feeling pity for the CRDL member. Many shared that sentiment, watching the scene with mixed horror and sympathy.

**The Thrush came to a screeching halt, his spiked shoulder pad scraping against the floor like fingernails to a chalkboard. A lazy hand fell to rest itself upon his damp wound, the shock of pain, stirring Russell alive. He winced as he applied pressure to the fresh wound. He rose his hand, inspecting the blood.**

**A little aura could go a long way, Russell had recovered from enough scrapes and burning clubs to know this to be true. But that involved unadulterated concentration, something he couldn't spare at the moment. Snapping to attention, Russel found The Ursa charging towards him once more. His mind was racing, adrenaline pumping, blood flowing. He was a dead man if he continued to lie on the floor, so Russel pulled himself off the ground, biting his lip against the pain in his left side.**

**He applied his hand to cover wound and readied himself for The Ursa, its thunderous footsteps like earthquakes shook the very metal floor Russel stood on. Thoughts and realizations occurred to the CRDL boy as his brain reached its final conclusions. All of Russell's victories against Grimm had been claimed due to an advantage. The starved and erratic pack of Creeps he'd encountered in Oakwood, he'd killed with the help of his team. And the Grimm The White Fang were plundering from Oakwood Academy, he'd killed in their cages.**

"Oakwood, Is that where they got the Grimm?" Glynda wondered.

"It does make sense." Qrow said agreeing, having heard of Oakwood before. "Nobody knew where the Fang even got those Grimm at all. Had to be somewhere, and I heard Oakwood had quite a bit."

"What, how?" Blake asked. Oddly though, it was Cardin that answered.

"According to Russell, Oakwood had a bunch of those Grimm underneath their school. They were kept there for training." That caused a few surprised brows to rise, unbelieved this Oakwood school had such a thing.

"That seems... rather irresponsible." Ironwood truthfully commented

_"Please,"_ Cardin snorted, none too impressed by the general's opinion. "But not as irresponsible as Ozpin chucking students off a cliff with no parachutes."

Whitley chose to interject, "or a certain Atlesian General who, in all of his infinite wisdom, chose to have all of his fleet's Paladins connected to one central computer on a single ship, despite having been warned against doing so by literally _every _programmer and engineer in the army."

Cardin looked to the youngest Schnee and asked, "Let me guess, he thought it would save money?"

"Yup," Whitley said, popping the p. He had his sources regarding the attack. A good businessman must always stay informed.

The Atlesian General and Valean Headmaster scowled, though only Ironwood could express his umbrage at the comment, '_Touché.'_

**Russell had never once truly bested a Grimm by his own merit. And he knew he wouldn't be doing so today, not against this Ursa. The tables had been turned and he was at a disadvantage. But that was alright with him, The Thrush smirked as he reached up from his wound to the clasp of his shoulder pad strap, unhooking it and removing it from his person.**

**"Come on you bastard." Russell taunted the Grimm as it charged at him with those blood red eyes. He raised the spiked shoulder pad and aimed it liked a gun. "Come on." He squinted, staring back at The Ursa. "Come on." He muttered, starring past The Ursa and catching sight of its chain leash.**

"_Come on Russell. You can do it._" Cardin whispered.

**The Ursa roared, it was right on top of him now. Russell could practically see his blood dripping from its teeth. The Ursa reeled back a limb, aiming to swipe the CRDL boy's head clean from his shoulders. It struck, but Russel's head was not removed. The Thrush ducked, avoiding the fatal blow and turned the shoulder pad vertical, aiming the jagged mental spikes at the Grimm's exposed belly.**

**With all his might, Russell rammed the spikes upward, gutting the Grimm. He then ran it along The Ursa, tearing into it with three ragged streaks. If Grimm could bleed, The Ursa would be pooling at the feet. It let out a pained roar and lashed outward, striking Russell and sending him flying once more.**

'_I really must teach my students better.'_ Glynda thought, realizing that she needed to rework her teaching methods. Still, at least Mr. Thrush was trying his best. He was doing quite well despite the panic.

**Russell collided with one of The White Fang's parked bullheads, bouncing off the metal hull with a hard smack. He fell forward, landing face down on the cold metal surface of the landing platform. The Ursa's pained wails and natural fight or flight instinct forced the Thrush back to his feet, fighting against the pain. He reclaimed his shoulder pad, his only means of defense. Russell eyed The Ursa, sizing it up, noting the wounds he'd inflicted.**

**He was halfway tempted to pat himself on the back when suddenly, the wounds on The Ursa began to dissipate, rapidly healing. Russell watched, eyes wide as the beast recovered, looking as if he'd never struck it. The Ursa let out a healthy roar and readied itself to pursue Russel once more.**

"Wait, Grimm can heal?" Yang said. He never heard of that before, Weiss just sitting beside her.

"Yes Yang, they can. You'd know this if you had been paying attention in class." Yang just whistled not caring anymore. Honestly, that girl.

**The reality of Russell's situation began to set it, his bout with The Ursa would only end in his death. The Grimm had the edge where it counted, it healed while all he could do was bleed on himself. So faced with this, the Thrush turned on his heal and began to run, determined to prolong the inevitable. Seeing the Thrush take off further down the rim of the colosseum landing zone, The Ursa took off after him, willing to pursue Russell to end of the world if it came to it.**

**At Beacon Tower, Ozpin stood facing his glass window, watching as the kingdom of Vale fell all around him. From where he stood, Ozpin could see the Grimm practically marching to his doorstep, slaughtering every innocent in sight. But the Grimm weren't the only danger to the kingdom, as by Main Avenue, the old Headmaster could spot the familiar Grimm masks worn by the radical White Fang.**

**"I can't raise any of our border teams." Goodwitch announced as she entered the office.**

**"We'll have to assume the worst." Ozpin muttered somberly. "Those poor fourth years…" It was a well-known fact between the pair of Beacon faculty, that students in their fourth year attending their fair academy would be assigned active field work to better prepare them for their future as Huntsmen. Such tasks they'd be handed would consist of technical support here at Beacon as well as border patrol to discourage the curious Grimm from entering their Kingdom.**

**Hearing Good Witch's foreboding tone, Ozpin couldn't help but assume the worst. One look outside and his worst fears were all but confirmed. An entire generation of Remnant's protectors, wiped out in an instant. And all the Headmaster could do was stand and stare. Never before in all his years had he felt so powerless.**

Both headmaster and Glynda remembered this. To have so many students, especially the fourth years who were so close to graduating, die during the fall was nothing short of a tragedy. The former first years felt the same, realizing how luckier they were than their upperclassmen. What they suffered was minimal compared to what the fourth years suffered.

To think that so many had been killed off.

Yang and Ruby hugged each other in comfort. Qrow muttered a curse, swearing vengeance upon Salem and her little pack of monsters, and he wasn't talking about the Grimm. Ironwood was silent as he observed the scene, regretful that his lack of foresight played a role in the deaths of so many promising young people.

**"Orders, Oz?" Qrow asked from where his stood in the shadow of a support column off to the side.**

**"Go, get down there." Ozpin said, turning to face his colleagues. "Save everyone you can." He said, finding the resolve within himself. Both Qrow and Goodwitch exchanged a knowing nod and set off for the door, followed by the fourth individual present in the office, one Sky Lark, the most recent addition to their inner circle.**

"Huh?" Many said not believing _Sky _of all people was actually part of Ozpin's group. Even Cinder felt some shock enter her not believing this.

"Ozpin... did you," Glynda began but the elder human in Oscar's body quickly rebutted that fact.

"No." Clearly this dimension had some differences all right. It made Ozpin wonder just _how _Sky became part of his group.

**But before Sky could step out the door, the young man found himself being called out to by the Ozpin. "Not you, Sky."**

**"But, Headmaster, I can help." Sky said, removing his scroll from his pocket and showing Ozpin he'd already pulled up the weapon requisition prompt. With the press of his thumb, Sky could have his halberd in hand in an instant via rocket locker.**

**"Believe me when I say any one Huntsman can turn the tide of any battle, of any war." Ozpin said as reached down, claiming his cane. "But your mission is too important."**

**"Vale is under siege!" Sky protested.**

**"And we will deal with it." Ozpin said, reassuring the CRDL boy. "But as you can see, time is of the essence." The Headmaster gestured to the chaos ensuing outside. "You need to go, now. Get out of the city by any means necessary and get to Venezia."**

"Venezia?" Whitley wondered aloud. Why would Ozpin send this boy so far away, and to Venezia, of all places?

_Note to self: Investigate Venezia, pending escape from strange alternate dimension._

**"But, Headmaster-" He attempted to protest further.**

**"No 'buts', Mr. Lark." Ozpin said in a scolding manner. "Go." He pointed to the door. Sky nodded, conceding and turned to the door and ran, leaving Ozpin alone.**

**The Beacon Headmaster reached out to his desk, claiming his mug. He eyed the contents and stirred. With a final sigh, he downed what remained and slammed the mug onto his desk. The Headmaster then took off for the door, intent to join the fray. He reached out and hit the lights of his office before shutting the door behind him.**

**"Come on everyone, this way!" Nero White of Team DNCE shouted to a group of spectators as he gestured to the nearest exit. "It isn't safe here people, we need to go!"**

**Dove looked out over the sea of civilians and students, watching as they all attempted to run for the exit. He shot a glance over his shoulder, up at the giant Nevermore attempting to break into the arena. He watched as the cracks in the barrier dramatically became more prevalent. It wouldn't take much longer for it the Grimm to break in. And with so many innocents present and the lack of equipped Huntsmen, the CRDL boy could practically see the potential slaughter.**

"I'll say." Mercury remarked before sipping on his soda.

**"Dove!" A familiar voice called out to Dove, snapping him out of his train thoughts. He glanced up, catching sight of Nero. Beside the DNCE member stood two of Team WILL, Iliad Marble and Lambert Blind.**

"Huh, I remember those guys." Yang said, recognizing the two students, "Hung out with them a few times."

"Really?" Ruby asked her sister, whom nodded.

"Yep, wonder how they're doing now."

**"Come on man, we gotta get the hell out of here!" Lambert shouted, beckoning for Dove to join them in fleeing. Dove glanced back to the sea of civilians, all making their way for the exits and then to the Nevermore overhead. "What about the Nevermore?!" Dove shouted over the frightened screams of the masses.**

**"Does it look like we're armed?" Iliad barked anxiously. "Evacuation Is the priority, not fighting to the death with that!" She pointed to the Nevermore as it continued to bash its beak against the barrier.**

**"Now come on Dove!" Nero motioned for the boy to join them.**

**Conceding to his fellow students, Dove pulled himself out of his row and ran to join them. The four Beacon students then made a beeline for one of the father, less crowded exits. The quartet pushed themselves through civilians, even jumping over those poor few who'd tripped. Dove looked back momentarily, debating whether to run back and help the fallen, but he kept his pace, not wanting to be separated from his fellow students, not like how he was separated from his team.**

**Dove silently cursed to himself, unable to stop those fearful thoughts from creeping into his head. If the colosseum was under attack, who knows what else was happening around Vale. Anyone of his teammates could be in trouble and he was none the wiser. They could be dead or dying and he was nowhere near to help them.**

**As the quartet ventured down the hallway, they were welcomed by an eerie silence. They'd seen others take this very exit, but they saw no one other than themselves. There were no footsteps signaling the company of others, only an empty hallway shared between them. But they paid it no real mind, chalking it up to way the masses poured for one lone exit while they, believing themselves to be smarter for taking the less traveled path, continued to run for the airships and buses parked on the landing pads.**

**And then they heard the yelling. The four Beacon students placed at the sounds of pained wails and that of inhuman growls. They continued cautiously, with Nero at the lead and Dove at the back. Turning a corner, they were greeted with the sight of a Beowulf tearing into a young man their age wearing Haven attire.**

Many students in the cinema had to resist the urge to vomit. They have battled Grimm before, but they have never _actually_ seen what the beasts can do to people. Those like Whitley looked away, unable to handle the brutality of the scene. Even Emerald looked away, having never become accustomed to such monstrous brutality as this.

**The Haven student continued to yell as the Beowulf continued its onslaught, using its sharp claws to slice through the man's aura and tear into his guts. Blood pooled around the young man as his screams began to fall silent.**

**"Oh shit." Lambert muttered.**

'_Ya think!' _Roman also had the urge to vomit. He may have killed before, but he preferred a clean kill for his victims, excepting those who have wronged him. He had long since become accustomed to seeing blood. But he never got used to seeing Grimm slicing people apart. Neo may have liked to slice and dice chumps, but not the extent he was seeing on the screen.

**"Run!" Iliad screamed. The quartet of Huntsmen then took off running down an opposite corridor. The Beowulf remained where it squatted. It wasn't in any rush.**

**Down the hall they went, fueled by the fear of meeting a grizzly death like that poor Haven student. But up ahead, something caught their eye, the sight of more bodies. The students slowed their pace as they cautiously investigated. Amongst the dead were students hailing from Haven and also from Vale.**

**Dove took a moment to inspect the dead, as if to satisfy some morbid curiosity. The others on the other hand continued on. Dove moved to rejoin, but his thoughts couldn't help but linger to the dead. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn it looked like they'd been shot to death. They hurried along, not liking the stench of death.**

**But Nero stopped, catching sight of something up ahead. "Yo Serin!" Nero called out up ahead to the approaching Team STAG. "You're going the wrong way! We have Grimm back there." He jotted a thumb over his shoulder down the path they'd come.**

"Them." Blake said recognizing those students as well. The all-faunus team she knew a bit about. Those who stood up for other faunus. Granted they did act a bit rough to other people, but it wasn't too bad. Hopefully they got away as well.

"..." Adam just narrowed his eyes. Already knowing what was about to happen.

**"We know." Serin muttered coldly. The STAG leader then reached around to the back of her pants, drawing a concealed handgun. She raised the weapon, letting the sigil on the side gleam against the overhead lights. The rest of Team STAG.**

**"Oh, cool, you guys brought your weapons!" Nero gave the quartet a jolly thumbs up.**

**Before the DNCE member even knew it, the sound of a gunshot rang out throughout the hallway. A red mist exploded backward, covering Dove and the two WILL members. Iliad let out a horrified scream while all Lambert could do was watch as their fellow huntsman in training toppled over, a large hole in his head.**

This time, Ruby, Weiss, and many in the audience couldn't hold it in. The sound of sloshing regurgitated food matter echoed throughout the cinema, with nearly everyone, the 'bad side' included, cringing at and being disgusted by the sound. It was good thing that this dimension let them summon bucket and barf-bags.

"What the hell!" Yang said not believing what she was seeing.

"They-they just-just... BLURGH!" Whitley tried to speak through puke-stained lips, only to vomit again. As he threw up, Winter rubbed his back, hoping that'll calm him down. She knew her brother didn't have the stomach for such gruesome scenery. She did the same for Weiss, knowing that her little sister was just as unprepared. She, on the other hand, had become numb toward sights such as this.

"Well, that makes sense." Tock said, earning her a glare from Qrow.

"And what does that mean?" Tock smirked at the question and then she elaborated, "Simple. Those guys were traitors. Ain't that right, Taurus? Takes one to know one, eh?"

All eyes, sans those still glued to the stained floors, turned to the bull Faunus. Adam sighed, knowing that there was no way he can deny what they saw.

"Yes. They are traitors, but only to the school. I assume you can realize to whom they truly swore their allegiance." They knew, indeed.

**Without a word, Serin and the rest of her team began to engage the trio. Angela Revear ran forward with her katana weapon, running Iliad through the abdomen. Iliad's horrified scream turned to a shrill high pitched cry. The sound of which snapped Dove to attention. The CRDL boy turned to see the rest of Team STAG converge, murderous intent in their eyes.**

**Angela withdrew her weapon the moment Iliad's screams turned silent. The WILL girl just fell over, joining Nero on the ground. Both Dove and Lambert turned to run, quickly establishing a substantial amount of distance between themselves and their attackers. But Serin wouldn't have it. She raised her gun and took aim. Pulling the trigger of her handgun, a number of gunshots rang out.**

Cardin gripped the armrest of his chair in controlled anger. He just couldn't believe this happened. _Tch⁓ I guess those White Fang freaks really are animals._

Blake just stared in horror at the actions of her faunus brothers and sisters. She didn't want to believe that Faunus could possess the capacity for such cruelty, but now she knew better. What scared her most was that deep down, she could understood.

**Dove winced, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. But he kept running, unable to allow himself to stop. He just kept running, moving as fast as he could and as far as his legs could take him. Dove made it around a bend and then the gunshots grew silent. He kept going, his mind a blank. The adrenaline was pumping and the world beyond was blocked out. All that mattered right now was getting away and getting help. He didn't even notice he'd been running alone.**

**Lambert lay on the floor, never even making it around the bend. The WILL boy crawled, dragging himself along the floor, a trio of fresh bullet wounds in his back. Serin and the rest of her team closed in on Lambert, taking their time. She walked up to the wounded boy and pressed her foot on his back, causing him to shout in pain while at the same time, holding him in place. She then aimed downward and steadied herself. Another pair of gunshots rang loudly.**

Yang gritted her teeth in outrage. She had hung out with those guys every so often, back at Beacon. Not as much as her team, but sometimes she goofed around with them. She had a suspicion that the boys from her universe suffered the same fate as their alternate counterparts.

Ozpin felt shame in himself. To think White Fang had sent sleeper agents into his school. That traitors had actually _infiltrated _his school and he was none the wiser. How could he not see this? No, the same thing had happened with Cinder and her team.

It made sense that other spies would be able to enter using forged documents, much like the young Arc had. As loathe as he was to admit this, but Ozpin knew that he wasn't all knowing. Even he could overlook certain things; he had several lifetimes of failures to back that up. It was a shame that his inability to learn from his past had cost the lives of so many students. He can only hope that this version of Dove can survive, considering the one from his universe had died during the fall.

**"This is where we split up." Serin announced to her team, her eyes trailing the path Dove had taken. "Michael, Angela, hunt him down. Finish the kill." She signaled down the hall. The STAG members then nodded, heading their leader's orders they set off after Dove.**

**Serin then turned to her one remaining subordinate, Tobias Stillwater and cocked her head towards the direction of the landing pad. "They'll be mobbing up outside." She said as she loaded a fresh magazine into her weapon. Tobias acknowledged with a nod. With that said, the pair walked off, intent on joining their fellow students.**

**"Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted from where he stood beside the Ren and Nora in the front row of the bleachers.**

"Pyrrha..." Jaune breathed, recalling this scene, as did Ren and Nora. All three prepared themselves for what was to come.

**Down below in the center of the ring was Pyrrha. On her knees and staring in disbelief of her actions. Scattered on the floor in front of her was what remained of Penny Polendina. Entire chunks of her with exposed cybernetics and sparking wires.**

Ironwood looked upon Penny's corpse with sorrow. Even now, he was still saddened by Penny's death. He promised her father that he would keep her safe and he had failed. Ruby stared in sadness at the sight of her bifurcated friend, unable to keep the tears freely flowing from her face.

**"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing." A monotone computerized voice announced over the loudspeakers. Up above the Nevermore continued its assault, all in hopes of breaking in.**

**"Pyrrha! That things going to bust in!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping to call his partner to her sense. "Please, snap out of it!" He exclaimed.**

**But Pyrrha didn't respond, she was too lost in her head. She'd just murdered a peer, unintentional or not, she'd just killed someone. It didn't even matter if Penny was a robot, she was a Huntress like herself. For goodness sake, it went deeper than that. Penny wasn't just some other peer, she was a colleague, a friend of a friend even. And Pyrrha had allowed herself to take her life.**

"Stupid girl," Roman muttered softly, "Kids, always so damn dramatic."

Neo nodded at her partners words. Honestly, this Pyrrha chick sounded way too self-sacrificial, getting upset, despite knowing it wasn't her fault. She honestly can't believe a person can be so stupidly selfless.

**Tears ran down the sides of her cheeks as Pyrrha replayed the moment in her head. She'd seen a thousand swords appear out of thin air, all of which came crashing down on her. The stress of her monumental decision looming over her, she reacted in a panic. She used her semblance to push back Penny's onslaught. And then the next thing she knew, Penny's lifeless body was there on the ground. There were no thousand swords by her side, only ten. Ten flimsy sheets of metal that she could have simply bended and rendered useless. Instead, she'd forced them back, ripping Penny apart in the process.**

"Ugh, it's still focusing on her," Mercury hated this emotional crap. What was his opinion on the subject? Just move on and get it over with. He didn't care what he felt.

**Jaune leapt down from the bleachers, much to his team's reservation. All of those in attendance had already fled, leaving an empty arena and themselves alone with the giant Grimm up above. Nora anxiously jumped, glancing over her shoulder to the exit while Ren stood calm by her side, watching their friends with concern.**

**"Pyrrha, you need to get up!" Jaune shouted as he climbed up onto the arena and raced to Pyrrha's side. The blonde knight reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder and shook the young woman in an attempt to snap her out of her daze. "We need to go, now!" He shouted.**

**But it was too late. As soon as the words escaped Jaune's lips, the barrier up above gave way. Sirens blared loudly as the Nevermore came swooping in. With the flap of its wings, the massive Grimm sent a huge gust of wind smacking into the pair of partners and sending them flying.**

**For a moment, Pyrrha thought that this was it, this was what she deserved. She'd killed an innocent and the universe had sent some indomitable Grimm to set things right, to clean the slate by killing her. And she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't stand for it. On the contrary, Pyrrha would have laid herself out to die that very moment. Because she felt in her heart that she deserved it.**

"No, you don't" Jaune muttered a bit angrily. Pyrrha didn't deserve death, not at all. That selflessness of hers, it was what he hated and loved about her. Why did she have to keep thinking she was to blame for the fall? It was Cinder that caused this, not Pyrrha.

Ren shared his friend's thoughts.

'_Yet, it makes sense.' _Ren thought, understanding why Pyrrha would think that. She did technically destroy Penny, despite having been influenced by Emerald's illusions.

Nora, however, recalled the sparse interactions she had with Pyrrha before they were separated during the fall. Her fellow Mistralian was focused, uncompromising, and unflinching as they faced the Grimm and Paladins together. But she knew better. Pyrrha was focused, but only because she didn't want to dwell on Penny's death. She was uncompromising, but it seemed as though it was because she knew this was her last act as a warrior. She was unflinching solely because she knew what she had to do.

Nora shed a tear as she realized why Pyrrha chose to fight Cinder. Pyrrha fought Cinder knowing she was going to lose. She knew she was going to die. The guilt of Penny's death was too much for her bear, so she chose suicide by Cinder.

She looked to Jaune, who was struggling to reconcile his thoughts regarding her death. She decided it was better not to tell him what she figured out. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the image Jaune had built around Pyrrha, especially now, since he was finally starting to move on from her death.

**She thought back to a few days ago, right after Team RWBY's match with some of her peers from Mistral. She'd mentioned her thankfulness for the rules and regulations of the tournament in contrast to the lawless fights they'd rage against kingpins of crime and terrorists. The irony was not lost to her, she'd broken every rule in the book.**

**The Nevermore let out a glass shattering screech. It turned its gaze towards Pyrrha, blocking out the rest of JNPR and honed in on the girl. It let out another screech and then launched forward, intent on devouring her whole.**

**Jaune's cries fell on deaf ears as Pyrrha prepared herself. She'd never felt so small in her life. She'd never felt so guilty and ashamed of herself before. She just wanted it to be over, this feeling of the weight of the world Ozpin and the others had thrusted into her shoulders. She just wanted everything to just stop for a moment, to let her think if only for a moment. And maybe it finally would, now that the Nevermore was here.**

"If I remember right, this is when…" Ruby said remembering this moment. The screen then showing what happened next. A scene she recognized all too well.

**But suddenly, The Nevermore was knocked back with a thunderous crack. It let out a pained screech as it staggered backwards, rose petals raining onto the ground. Pyrrha looked up, snapped out of her thoughts to see Ruby standing there armed with one of Penny's swords.**

**"…Ruby?" Pyrrha asked quietly.**

**"Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted, sweat running down her forehead from the exertion from an earlier confrontation.**

"Heh, nice one, Ruby," Yang said in an attempt to cheer her little sister up.

Ruby smiled as she wiped away some stray tears, "Thank you, Yang.

**The Nevermore let out another high pitched screech and poised itself to engage Ruby in combat. But then out of the sky, numerous rocket lockers rained down, crashing into the Nevermore's body. With a loud 'thud', the Nevermore collapsed dead. And Pyrrha looked on in confusion.**

**Out from the bleachers, students from the four kingdoms emerged. There were some Pyrrha recognized, like Team SSSN and Team CFVY. There were Team FNKY and Team DORK from Atlas. There was Team ABRN, the team from Mistral that fought Team RWBY on the opening day of the tournament. And then there was Team BRNZ, the team Pyrrha had fought. They were standing beside an all-female team that she recalled, Team NDGO. And there were many more, others from Vale like Danny Matchstick and Marie-Anne Cherri as well as several other faces she didn't recognize.**

**One by one they all dropped down from the bleachers and walked to center of the arena to claim their weapons off the now dead Grimm. Its body dissipated, evaporating into darkness and then into nothingness. Pyrrha just watched as more rocket lockers landing, those of Jaune's and Ruby's and also that of hers. The locker door opened, revealing Miló and Akoúo̱, both ready for use.**

**She looked to see Ruby claim her weapons, taking them and then turning to hand them to Pyrrha. But she just stared, tears still running down her rosy cheeks. "Ruby…" Pyrrha gasped. "I am so, so sorry."**

**"Me too." Ruby shared Pyrrha's saddened expression. "But it wasn't your fault." The fifteen year old said as she presented her weapons to her. Pyrrha then reached out and claimed them.**

Jaune also remembered this moment as well. Recognizing the next words his counterpart was going to say.

**"She's right you know." Jaune chimed in. "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." He said, earning a several voices of agreement from those present.**

**Pyrrha wiped away her tears. She turned to find no looks of judgement from those else present, but rather looks of determination. Everyone present was dead set on turning the night around and saving Vale. And Pyrrha couldn't help but share in their resolve. A slight smile formed on her face. "Alright." She said. "What next?"**

**"Griffons!" Ren shouted as he pointed upward. All the students looked up and found several of the Grimm flying in through the opening the Nevermore made.**

**"Game on!" Brawnz shouted, eagerly raising his claw weapons. The Huntsmen all then drew their weapons, ready for the fight. "Let's do this!"**

**But before any of the Huntsmen in-training could engage the Griffons, the voice of one of their teachers caught their ear. "Students!" The students all just stared in awe as Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck too to the field, armed with their own weapons. "I think it would be best for you to leave."**

"Port and Oobleck, They handled themselves quite well." Glynda said with a smile, recounting their feat in defeating so many Griffons. It seemed like a grand battle they had against the creatures of Grimm.

**Pyrrha and Ruby exchanged the odd glance. "But we can help." Pyrrha said.**

**"This day will surely go down in Remnant's history." Port said as he took aim with his axe-rifle at the nearest Griffon. "I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."**

**"Uh…cool." Reese Chloris shrugged, seeing no reason to object.**

**"Okay everybody, let's go!" Jaune shouted to the force of gathered students. Together the mass of Huntsmen in-training ran off for the nearest exit, with Pyrrha trailing at the end.**

**Pyrrha spared one last look over her shoulder to the pair of teachers, uncertain if she'd ever see them again. And then to the fallen body of Penny that had been scattered by the Nevermore. She fought the dark self-loathing thoughts that creeped into her head, turning her gaze back to the rest of her fellow Huntsmen. With any luck they might just be able to save the day.**

**In the city of Vale, Cinder's speech had given rise to anarchy. The citizens of the fare kingdom ran amok while The White Fang airdropped Grimm onto the streets. Looters smashed into markets, hoping to make off with provisions while the world burned around them, all the while local police scrambled to respond.**

**Atlesian war robots marched through the streets while their battle ships floating in the air were gunned down by a rogue flagship, taken over by a crime kingpin and his mute assistant. Nevermores and Griffons poured out of the sky, raining down hell and snatching unsuspecting, taking them high up into the air, only to release them and send them plummeting to their deaths.**

Everyone felt very grim at this part. To see their city turned to rubble like this.

Roman and Neo frowned, knowing their fun had ended with his death and her lost in an alley.

Ironwood felt shame as he watched his loyal machines get hacked, turning on those they were programmed to protect.

Glynda and Qrow felt guilt, remembering the countless people that they couldn't protect.

Team JNR kept quiet as they remembered their dear friend lost to the one who had orchestrated this event.

Adam now felt bad as he finally realized that by participating, he had contributed to plan that had caused several Faunus to suffer and even killed. He wondered _why _he thought that was a good idea. Then he remembered he had no choice in the matter, as Cinder had the power to wipe the floor with him and his troops.

Team RWBY lamenting at the failure of their team and how because of this event, their team was split up for a long time.

Ozpin acknowledged that even he could not protect _everyone_ forever.

Other thoughts ranged from sorrow to indifference. Then a familiar face showed up on screen, one that Cardin recognized quite well.

It was his own.

**Cardin found himself racing through the merchant district. He'd been waiting to catch a cab back to Beacon when Cinder's voice filled the airwaves. On nearby television sets in store windows, the Winchester could see the horrific climax of the Vytal Festival played on a loop by some outside force. And civilians not partaking in the end of the world were cowering in fear in nearby homes, in stores and in alleyways, all waiting for the Huntsmen to come and save the day just as they were always told.**

**But all anyone had to do was look over yonder to the far off Beacon academy, up to the skies over head. Nevermore and many other flight capable Grimm tore through the air while Atlesian vessels, or rather what was left of them, rained down, crashing into the city, exploding on impact and shooting debris into the surrounding area. Explosions rocked the surface and the deafening sound of collapsing architecture soon followed.**

**Cardin's heart skipped a beat as he could see the dust clouds sweeping through the streets, consuming all those in its path while the shockwave tossed parked cars and tossed whole sides of collapsed building into the air. People ran, that was all they could do in the face of a danger they could not comprehend.**

**Through the blinding dust cloud Cardin ran doing all he could to keep the world together just seconds longer. Vale wasn't just a kingdom, it was his home. He grew up here in the Merchant district, he'd ran around and often stared up in awe at those buildings that now shattered against the ground like glass. The city of Vale was his home, and these people who'd only wished to live the life they best could, he'd sworn to protect them the moment he got on that airship to Beacon.**

"You really felt that way, Cardin?" Ruby asked the Winchester, Winchester nodding.

"Yeah... I know I've done stupid things, and I took a lot of things for granted. But... it wasn't until after the fall did I realize what I'd lost." It was a cruel statement, how one doesn't appreciate how good they had it until it's lost. Cardin had always hated that expression, never once finding any validity in its message. The fall changed his opinion. He looked enviously at his former classmates.

Team RWBY was back together. Even JNR was doing alright. Sure, Jaune's team had lost Nikos, but at least they still had each other.

Cardin had lost everybody. Dove was dead, Sky missing, and Russel refused to even talk to him.

_'But maybe...I can change that.' _He thought with hope.

**So in the face of danger, with the world crashing down all around him, Cardin raced into the unknown.**

**The sounds of gatling guns and dispensed bullet casings clashing against pavement echoed off in the distance as Atlesian Knights met their Grimm opposites. The deathly screeches of overhead birds of prey and inhuman monsters cut through the night. Far off death machines built in porcelain factories on a far off continent whizzed by, propelled by their screaming engines. And yet none of these sounds caught Cardin's ears, he was too focused on the cries of the innocent.**

**Through the desolation Cardin raced, leaping over toppled over debris and racing through glass covered road. He passed by people running the opposite way and allowed himself a moment to glance over his shoulder, just to ensure they were alright, that they could carry on without his aid.**

**Cardin followed the shouts and cries, finding a pair of civilians in their late twenties desperately attempting to free a plethora of others trapped behind the remains of a supermarket. The pair of civilians, average working class fellows, turned to see Cardin, a look of relief finding its way to their downtrodden faces.**

**"It's a Huntsman!" Cardin could hear a child's voice shout from somewhere behind the debris. "We're gonna be alright!"**

**"Can you help them?" One of the pair of civilians asked, a younger looking fellow with black hair wearing a supermarket employee uniform.**

Cardin remembered this moment. Of course, the location and people were different, but that didn't matter. He could already tell what was going to happen next next.

**"One moment." Cardin said as he reached into his back pocket for his scroll. Quickly, he dialed up the prompt to call in his weapon and hit the confirm button. In less than a minute, a rocket locker found its way crashing nearby. Cardin then ran to the locker and pried it open, retrieving his mace.**

**"Get clear!" Cardin shouted, gesturing for everyone trapped behind the rubble to take a step back. The CRDL leader then raised his mace, the magma dust crystal centerpiece flaring to life. He then slammed it down on the ground, sending a streak of explosive energy to detonate at the face of the rubble, blowing it clear and freeing the trapped civilians.**

"You actually blew that up, what if you had hurt someone?!" Weiss admonished Cardin, whom simply responded with a raised middle finger.

"Can it, princess! If anything, what would _you _have done?" Weiss's silence was the only answer he received. He would've smirked, if it weren't for the fact he was still worried about his teammates.

**The pair of average looking civilians then got to work helping those trapped safely exit the collapsed building. Cardin then raced over, joining them. "Is that everyone?" He asked as he peered into the darkness, finding no signs of anyone else.**

**"That's it, we're good!" One of the civilians shouted.**

**"Now what?" Another asked, a woman in her late thirties. She then looked around, gesturing to the ruined dust covered street and over yonder to the battle raging near Beacon. "Where do we go now?"**

"Yeah, where did the citizens go?" Blake asked aloud. Glynda gave her the answer.

"We sent them to special protective buildings and shelters. We were also able to relocated thousands to the outlying villages." Not that it was easy as the Grimm had infiltrated the whole city. Many people died in the attack. The population of Vale had been greatly reduced, leaving the city practically a ghost town.

**And just like that, all the people looked to Cardin for answers. But the truth of the matter was, Cardin didn't have a plan, all he did was run into danger without thinking. There was no step two, there was no superior he could raise, not with the communication blackout anyways. But this wasn't the time for him clamor up, this was the time to get his shit in order. Because now there were people who depended on him.**

**He was three years away from being a full blown Huntsman. But it seemed graduation came early. So Cardin turned his head northern east coast, right on the outskirts of town. From what he could tell, it seemed to be the only part of the city not on fire. If anything it most certainly would be their best option to set up a safe zone, not to mention it gave them water access to evacuate people to Patch if need be.**

"That's right," Ruby realized. "Now that I recall, a whole bunch of people _did _come to Patch."

Yang nodded recalling all the new faces she had seen back home. Not a whole lot, as Patch Island could only take in so many. She wondered what other towns and villages took in refugees.

**But before Cardin could relay his direction to the civilians, a nearby growl caught his ear. Emerging out of a ruined building, Cardin caught sight of a pack of blood soaked Creeps. Their appearance was startling to say the least. The Winchester watched for a moment, waiting to see what the Creeps would do while the civilians he'd rescued cowered behind him.**

**There was something off about the Grimm, something odd yet familiar. Cardin watched as they sauntered out into the open, watching each individual member of the pack. It was their movements, he pinpointed, something about the way they moved, it was too sluggish. If Cardin didn't know any better, he'd probably say these were the same pack from…**

"_Oakwood_..." Cardin scowled as his counterpart did the same.

**"…Oakwood." Cardin gritted his teeth, realizing the origin of The White Fang's supply of ravenous Grimm.**

**"Oakwood?" One of the civilians asked disbelievingly. "That's pretty far away, Mr. Huntsman."**

**"Shoreline, move, now!" Cardin barked, pointing off to the distance as the pack of blood covered Creeps turned their attention their way.**

**Seeing the approaching Grimm, the civilians eagerly nodded and followed Cardin's command. The numerous civilians took off, leaving Cardin to deal with the Grimm. But that was alright with him, it was his job.**

**One of The Creeps attempted to break off from the pack and lunge after one of the civilians, but Cardin smashed his mace down onto the ground, causing a magma blast to streak through the pavement and explode under the Creep's feet, sending it flying. The pack turned their attention to Cardin and flared their teeth and charged in unison.**

**Cardin roared, deciding to meet the Grimm halfway and charged.**

The screen then ended.

"Well," The Keeper finally said. "I hope you all found that enlightening. After all, you weren't the only ones who were essentially up creek without a paddle. No matter what you could have done, people were still going to die."

Some in the audience looked down at the floor in shame and sadness. Nobody felt well after what they had seen, save for a certain few from the 'Bad Side'.

"That sure sucked." Nora said not liking this one bit.

"Agreed..." Whitley pitifully said, holding his head in his hands. He heard the stories about the fall, but he didn't think things were that bad. Was he really that naïve?

Weiss just stared at her brother. She didn't know what to feel as she looked, feeling a strange emotion that combined confusion, sympathy, and vindication. The fact it was toward her own brother, a boy she thought lacked any empathy, left her more conflicted.

"Pretty boring, seeing something that's already happened." Mercury said, once more earning glares.

"Indeed," Mayden said, actually agreeing with Mercury. "Which is why we'll be seeing something else happening in Vale, in the next world that is, it's something that you may or may not like, depending on who you are."

The cast wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"Please tell us it won't have... anything like that." Jaune asked, unsure if he can take another round of these morbid showings.

"No war." The Keeper said relieving many of the students. They didn't like viewing such bloody things full of gore. They were to slay Grimm, not humans after all. At least with Grimm they didn't actually bleed and their corpses disappeared.

"Though this next one might be a little... strange," That statement piqued some interest.

The Screen shut off, warming up for the next showing.

* * *

**Alright, up next is something not depressing at all. And after that, a suggestion a certain reviewer asked that my beta-reader is working on. Until next time, bye.**


	17. RWBY: Fate Disaster

**Chapter 16: RWBY: Fate Disaster**

* * *

**Hey everyone, back again and this time with an original story. A while back I thought of making a Fate Stay/RWBY fanfiction...never figured out how to go past the prologue, a shame. Anyway, this is more or less a part of what I had whipped up. Granted I had to cut off some scenes in order for this to work, but hey, hope you still like it.**

**Also got new fanfiction Bullheaded by ** CitrusExtrodinaire.

**A story where its one of the rare ones without Jaune, but instead Adam himself Time Traveling too...SAVE THE DAY!? I recommend it.**

* * *

"Alright my lovely guests, time to watch another world. An original one to boot, shame this one may never see the light of day." Mayden says to all of his captive guests. A few were simply confused by what Mayden meant by this world unable to see this 'light of day'.

"Excuse me, but, what did you mean by that last part." Ironwood asked their host.

"Let's just say some worlds that are 'born' by Creators aren't always finished." Mayden tells them all. Explaining a bit how some Creators just stop 'creating' their world. "When that happens, the world just 'freezes' you could say. No continuation, no movement, pretty much nothing. It may as well be a dead world."

Ozpin flinched a little inside Oscar's head, '_A dead world, huh._'

As he recalled, Remnant had been such a world for a very _long _time. Yet these "unfinished" worlds sounded far worse. The idea that there were universes that no longer continued on their path of life. Forever frozen unless their 'Creators' continue them, or just forgotten, as though they never existed. A few people in the audience shivered at that thought.

"Anyway," Oscar began wanting to move on from this. "So can you tell us what kind of world this is?"

"Sure." The ever strange entity says agreeing. "It's a world where a type of crossover happens."

Jaune blinked and then asked excitedly, "Crossovers? You mean like when two comic book characters from two different series meet?"

Ren and Nora could only roll their eyes in amusement at Jaune's display. His love of comics was one the many things they found endearing about their leader.

"Exactly kid," Mayden confirmed. "Many Creators discover worlds where different universes either meet or merge, as it were. And I admit, some are quite good... others, not so much."

He spoke mainly of worlds where one of the crossover characters was just too damned overpowered, completely annihilating every threat like they were nothing. Mayden could admit that many people would actually enjoy that kind of world, but then what will be the problem!? What about an interesting plot with divergent character evolution as opposed to maintaining canon status quo? At least there were some Creators who actually tried to put an effort into making many crossover worlds _enjoyable._

A certain universe where Jaune was a certain wall-crawler and the youngest Schnee being the armored avenger came to mind. It may take a while, but Mayden was definitely going to show that universe. Oh, that'll be fun.

"Anyway, the world will be a crossover, but not an ordinary one in my opinion." Mayden then explained.

"What exactly does that mean?" The former heiress Weiss then asked while raising a brow.

"I'd prefer to show rather than tell." The screen lit up in response to the Keeper's words. The cast then directed their collective gaze, wanting to pay close attention to see what will show up on screen. Instead of images though, words were shown on screen instead.

_**Legends.**_

_**They are stories we are told from youth when we learn to listen. An inspiration to many, some that even follow these steps of such legends. Many stories that involve the heroics of others, the trials they faced, the grand evils. Stories that can last throughout the ages.**_

_**Many of course treat such stories only as a tale. Something to pass the time and enjoy while telling their children this. Nothing true as these legends haven't been proven to be a part of history.**_

_**Some would say what happen was real once upon a time. However in the end while there is the possibility this is true, there's still the possibility that in the end it is false. Just a tale someone made up out of exaggerated facts or something that resembled the tale. Whether it's true or not is all up to the person themselves to believe.**_

_**However, what if one day these legends were true and are alive. A force that allows these tales to be verified as true. Yet the people involved don't end up seeing the actual legends themselves, not the heroes or even the villains.**_

_**No, instead they meet something else. Something every legend encounters and destroys. Beings and trials that is said they overcame.**_

_**The obstacles.**_

"I'm sorry, what?" Roman asked, more than a little confused by those words. What the hell did all this even mean?

_'An explanation, please,'_ Neo asked, and while many didn't say it, there were those like Weiss, Emerald, and even Ironwood who were also confused. Uncertain by what those words meant.

"Not meeting the legends but facing what they face... okay, I'm officially lost. Hey, Jauney," Yang turned to the blonde knight, "Any idea what that means?"

"Of course," Jaune beamed with pride, thankful that he took the time to read comics. He knew exactly what the word entailed. "You see-"

"It means that our counterparts- we are going to see our counterparts, right?" Qrow asked, interrupting the blonde. "It means that we'll be facing things, like, I dunno, things that stop the heroes, but aren't considered enemies, am I right?"

"That is somewhat correct, Qrow." Mayden said, congratulating the old uncle and ignoring Jaune's glare for having taken his moment to shine. Ren patted his friend on the back.

"Pardon, but can you elaborate further?" Weiss asked, still a bit lost. Whitley nodded in agreement, but made sure to do so discretely. He didn't want to be seen as some clueless kid. He didn't want Weiss to taunt him for his ignorance.

"Likewise," Winter admitted. She lacked certain knowledge about these 'crossovers'. It wasn't that she didn't read stories or watched certain shows, she had hobbies, but her tastes were far more cultured, in her opinion.

"Alright then, how can I explain this?" Jaune began, believing this to be his chance. He then continued, "You see-"

"It's simple, really." Jaune suppressed a small scream as Cardin took over. Apparently he is more of a jerk than the blonde thought. Just because Cardin was no longer his bully, that didn't mean he wouldn't deal low blows like this. The Winchester smiled at his move. "Imagine it like this. Ruby," He then addressed the young reaper. "Who do you see as your enemy?"

"Who do I see as my enemy?" Concentrating a little, Ruby began recalling who would be considered her enemies. A quick look at the 'Bad Side' was all she needed, "Cinder, Roman, Neo, Adam, and pretty much everyone else in the 'Bad Side'." Ruby said before sending a glare toward those she called her enemies, whom all simply ignore it.

"I see," Cardin continued, "But what about the Grimm?"

"Grimm." That surprised Ruby a bit. "I mean-they are my enemy... sorta. But they're more like a... how'd you say-a mob?"

"Exactly," Cardin said. It was then everyone also began realizing as well.

"I see." Ironwood said in understanding. "What we'll see are the so-called 'obstacles' that everybody naturally faces, threats that we face in our everyday lives, but don't really consider our enemy, or at the least, our personal enemy."

_'I wouldn't say that.' _Ozpin figured to him, the Grimm were personal enemies. Actually, no, it was really just Salem. The Creatures of Grimm _are _a threat...but Ozpin never really saw them as personal enemies. Granted maybe some people would see them as such like certain families or people who lost friends, but overall, the majority of Remnant just saw the Grimm as a _common threat_. Nothing more than that.

"In any case, watch on." Doing as he said, the cast then began seeing what this world had to offer.

**"Huh. Another day comes by. Man have things been such a bore." It is night time, and it has been a few days since an encounter with an annoying red brat from the failed store robbery. Days ago since his new boss had yapped at him for his failure and blah, blah, blah. Man was she such a kill joy. Were it not for that she held unnatural power and strength over him, Roman would have ditched the dang fire-bitch and be out of her glass foot. Fate of course seem to think otherwise.**

"Yes, it certainly does." Cinder growled, glaring at Roman. The thief snickered, knowing Cinder can't do anything against him. '_Thank you, super barrier.'_

**"To think this is how it goes. The great Torchwick being used as a lapdog. Oh the horror." Ginger hair covering one of his green eyes. A black bowler hat with a red hat laid on his head. A clean white suit with black buckled gloves donned on. Black pants and shoes, with a custom made cane by his side and a sweet good tasting cigarette on his mouth. Yes, anybody that caught site of Roman would recognize him as Vale's top master criminal. A man to be feared.**

"Oh, puh-lease, he was more like a lap dog." Mercury mocked, causing said lap dog to growl at the damn kid. On second thought, maybe he can try to convince Mayden to settle down on the barrier. But only just a little.

"So... what do you think Roman will see?" Yang asked Blake. The blonde brawler wondered what this version of Roman would face. The cat Faunus just shrugged and continued watching.

**Now instead as said before, he became nothing more than a lackey to the oh 'great' Cinder Fall. A new person that came to Vale a while ago, where Roman assumed she was just some person gathering intel and needed muscle. He was half-right.**

**For Cinder gained extra by forcing him and many others to do her bidding. Normally Roman isn't a man that would bend to no one's will. Why should he? He is the best thief in town, a high ranking criminal that had many connections. Like he would obey some upstart.**

**Unfortunately said upstart had power Roman had never seen before. With enough strength and aura to show that he is more than outclassed. A certain small associate of his known as Neo might challenge that, but Roman knew better. Because unless his partner Neo attacked Cinder in her sleep, no way would this bitch fall. Pun not intended.**

"I thought it was okay." Yang admitted, causing her teammates to sigh.

**In any case, unless Roman could find a way out of her reach, he would stick like a good dog and do what he must. If things turned out fine, then Roman will totally reap the rewards with no consequence. Because while he didn't know everything the woman was planning, he knew enough that it will send tidal waves across Vale. All he had to do was help guide those waves while staying out of it. Lest he fall in and be dragged beneath it like many who would also drown when the waves hit. Roman shivered at the thought.**

_'Too bad I actually did fall in those waves.' _Roman angrily thought. To think, that it wasn't even Cinder that killed him. Not even Little Red. No, it just had to be some stupid Griffon that had caught him by surprise, all because he had to give his little speech. In his opinion, that really sucked.

_**'Well, not my problem once the city's hit. But for now, time to relax.' **_**Currently the thief is indisposed, not planning any crime at all. According to Cinder he would need to limit his thieving days for a while. While he normally didn't do such things, the woman has been making him steal quite the amount of Dust lately. Police patrols increasing. Best to relax to lay low, regain his strength, and not think about any meticulous planning. Today is a day off. It's nice enjoying such days.**

**With a sigh Roman then let his muscles loose. The thief currently inside a warehouse in a office sitting on a nearby couch. Not the nice apartment he rented out, but it'll have to do. The police were extra busy with Vytal coming soon. So he'll have to leave this place when its dawn and the patrols were down. Laying down Roman placed his cane and hat on the office desk. Closing his eyes no longer thinking about anything else.**

**Clank.**

**"Hm?" Until the moment was ruined by some strange noise. Opening one eye, Roman lazily gazed inside the office seeing nothing at all. It must have been his imagination since there was nothing on the desk fallen over. That must be it. With that in mind Roman closed his eye again ready to take a quick nap.**

**Clank.**

"Oh, it's happening." Nora giggled. "Hey Renny, what do you think Torchwick will see, maybe some robots, aliens, or a monster, oh, oh, _Tiny people_?" Nora kept continuing on with her guesses with her childhood friend just sighing. Though, if he had to guess, he supposed that it had to be some kind of monster. Everyone else thought the same.

**"..." The noise again. Now opening both eyes, Roman sat up a little. Gazed at the ceiling to see if their was a hole or something. Listening closely for anything wrong. Again he heard nothing, but he waited still just in case.**

**Clank.**

**Roman turned his head to the closed door in his office. It would appear the noise is coming from outside. Odd. This warehouse is an abandoned one. Only he knew of it along with Neo. A place where they sometimes went to lay low or relax. Nobody should no about it. So maybe its some random homeless bum or a rat making noise. Roman could ignore it, yet he felt that he wouldn't be able to tolerate the noise much at all. Sighing, Roman stood up grabbing his cane and hat. Best to get rid of whatever pest is in here sooner rather than later.**

**Opening the door, Roman entered to see all kinds of old equipment and gear. Rotten crates here and there with rusty conveyor belts. The dirty stain on the floor and a few cockroaches. Roman made certain those pests weren't allowed in his clean private office.**

**"Now where is it?" He quietly muttered to himself. Listening carefully to any noise.**

**Clank.**

**"There it is." It came from up ahead. Sounded like metal to. A possibility that it's some broken equipment. Walking to it, Roman went to check it out. Hearing the occasional creak and crawling noise of a bug. The clanking sound still happening. Finally Roman reached where the source should be behind some crates. Walking around it, Roman then saw something. Something that somehow noticed him as whatever it was quickly vanished unnaturally fast.**

"This is it." Emerald said apprehensively, wondering what that vanishing figure was. It seemed humanoid in appearance.

"Cinder, do you have any guesses?" Before Cinder could answer, Mercury chose to spoke.

"I bet it's some kind of 'Alien' that has acidic blood and can grow super-fast." Mayden decided to check if Remnant had television shows and films similar to those from the "real" world. If not, then Mercury had made a very specific claim that referred to acertain species.

"I bet it might be a thief." Glynda said, throwing in her own two cents. She figured there was no harm in doing so.

"I say some animal." Qrow added in before taking a swig of his flask.

"Maybe some type of Grimm." Cinder whispered hopefully, feeling bitter about how Roman still humiliated her on that beat down. She hoped he'll get his just desserts in this world.

**"What-" Roman checked where the thing ran off. Seeing only a shadowy blur as it vanished somewhere else into the warehouse. Guess it was a person after all. Not an animal or rat since it seemed to big. A person, a kid from the looks of it. Just great.**

_**'Better find the brat and shoo them off.'**_** Roman may be many things, but a killer he isn't. Okay, make that child killer he isn't. Red didn't count since she seems to be a teenager. That and she **_**did **_**start the fight when he was busy. Had she left him alone he wouldn't have any reason to attack.**

"Yeah, right," Yang derisively snorted, with many of the adults now looking at Roman like he was garbage, "Like I would actually believe that!"

"Whatever." Roman shrugged, waving their looks off. "Believe what you want, as the other me said, Red started it."

"If it weren't for these rules, I'd skin ya alive." Qrow threatened.

**"Come out," Roman said softly, hoping to attract the kid and get this over with. "Come out wherever you are. Don't be scared." Roman then took out his wallet. His fingers taking out a few Lien. "I have something you light like."**

Neo just stared at her boss unimpressed. The thief just shrugged, finding no real fault in his counterpart's plan. Granted, it did make him look as if he was treating whoever was there as being like some kind of animal, believing he can send them away with a treat.

**No movement or sound was made. Guess the old 'giving money trick' wasn't going to work like some of those other times. Shame.**

**"Hu." The hard way it is. With no other choice Roman went on the move again. This time though he heard something. Listening closely, it sounded like little steps. More than one might he add. Friends? Whatever the case some of those steps also sounded heavy. Plus he could here them talking. Though it sounded like gibberish from where he is standing. Best to get closer.**

**"..." Roman soon found himself facing a closed door. A quick tug on the handle showed it was locked. However he did hear numerous sounds coming from the other side. This must be where the kids were hiding.**

_**'Locked. Doubt I can force it open. Best to use Melodic Cudgel.' **_**Roman would blast his way in. Just in case though, he said, "Get back. I'm going in." He lowered the Dust blast not really wanting to hurt the children. Not truly. Though he won't be crying any tears if they did get hurt since he did warn them. "get ready."**

**Roman aimed his trust cane and pushed the hidden trigger. Taking a few steps back so he wouldn't get caught in the explosion.**

**Boom!**

"Jerk," Blake muttered quietly. Once more, Roman has shown little to no care for the safety of others. To think that the White Fang had actually worked with him once.

**The explosion, while small, was still strong enough to blow away the handle. Roman also didn't have to worry about anybody coming investigating the noise since this warehouse here is relatively empty and had not much in visitors. Aside from him and whoever guests of today were anyway.**

**"Hello." He said with some joy. A bit gleeful in causing some damage. Not to mention the kids might be more open to someone with a smile. At least those were his thoughts anyway. "Anybody home."**

**It was then Roman saw them. A bunch of little small forms shivering and shaking. A bit tough to get the details since the dust from the blast made it tough to see. Roman had to admit, there were quite a bit of kids here. Its going to be a pain to get them out of here. Best to send them to some orphanage, even if they weren't always reliable. While he was thinking this, something flashy caught Roman's eye. A bright color that was yellow, gold.**

**"Hm?" Did these brats have money on them. Actually, wait, a closer look revealed more forms behind the little ones. Very big ones where if he listened closely, Roman could here... Mechanical sounds? Finally at last the dust settled, allowing Roman to see just how many brats were here and what he can do about it. When the dust finally vanished however, Roman gasped.**

"What the...?" Weiss tried to ask, unsure if she was seeing this right. Everyone else doing the same things also more than a little confused.

"That... isn't a human... or a faunus." Adam observed, uncertain as to what he was seeing.

"I was right!" Nora excitedly cheered; glad to see that she had been correct.

"Yes you were, Nora." Ren told her.

"Are those... kids or adults?" Jaune asked, a bit frightened by what he was seeing.

"They're so cute!" Ruby squealed. Cardin rolled his eyes at the display.

"Sure." He sarcastically remarked.

As for the thief himself, he just stared at what he was seeing, his mouth hanging open. His counterpart was doing the same as well.

**His cane falling onto the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the room. His eyes widening at the sheer sight he is seeing. His mouth opened, heck, if this had been a cartoon his jaw would be hitting the floor. That's how shocking this is. But not because of him seeing some terrifying form and what not. No, instead he saw something just disbelieving. Neo would get a kick out of this.**

**One of the strange little ones then took a step. The leader of the group maybe, wearing some red and black military uniform with a nice hat with gold on it. Long brown hair and a snazy red cape like a certain Red, with stubby arms and legs with odd eyes. Whatever the case, the little girl took a few steps until it was right where Roman was. The girl-or thing dare he say-then looked up at him. Seeing as it was just around the size of his waist. Then it said but one thing.**

**"Nobu."**

The screen went dark, the glow of the projector indicated that it wasn't over yet. This short intermission gave everyone enough time to wonder what kind of creature they had just seen. It looked human, but it resembled something like that Chibi world, with its weirdly proportioned, small people.

"Incredible, huh," Mayden said. "And that isn't even the weirdest thing you'll see in this world."

"What can be weirder than... that!?" Whitley squawked in indignation. He was pretty sure he saw bigger versions of those creatures. It honestly freaked him out.

"Ask and you shall receive." Mayden merely says as the scene continues again. The cast now watching more carefully to see what else this world had to offer.

**"Now this is nice." Out during the late night is a young man with grey hair, grey eyes, and a killer smirk. Donning a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. While also wearing a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. Mercury Black as he is known. A 'regular' boy by day, a killer assassin by night. Tonight though, was all him. A rare day off to fool around and enjoy himself.**

"Hehehe, true that." While Mercury did have his own fun hanging with Cinder alongside benefits, like his counterpart, even he enjoyed a little 'me' time.

**What better way than a visit to the local arcade kicking butt.**

"True that." He said with many agreeing.

**Sure he could already kick butt in real life. Though unlike reality, only games could give off sweet fire balls, ice blasts, or that sexy realistic poster girl. Nice. If Emerald were around, she'd call him a pig. Girl needed to lighten up instead of following Cinder all the time. Yeesh.**

"..." Emerald stared at the young grey head, who just shrugged.

**"Now what to do?" The hidden assassin asked himself. He already finished playing and beating those losers, yet now he had no idea what to do. He could train he supposed, but today is a day off. No training. Mercury saw a restaurant nearby. A meal sounded nice. Should still have some money on him. Mercury made his decision and was ready to leave when he heard something from a nearby alley.**

**His instincts then suddenly warned him that something bad was there. Those instincts never led him astray. So Mercury took a look but had his guard up and ready. Aura now being used just in case. A good choice as soon after he saw a glimmering light, a light that made Mercury instantly duck avoiding a lethal shot. A close observation showed that it was some blade being used by a person who swiftly avoided Mercury's counter kick. This person is good.**

**"Show yourself," Mercury called out. Arms raised and ready to rumble. Keeping an eye out in the shadows. "Otherwise I'll bring the pain."**

**"He he he." Instead of an answer, all Mercury heard was a dark chuckle. A form then fell in front of him. Slowly walking up to him to reveal themselves.**

**"What the?" The person who struck him in question is a very... odd one. Having a strange appearance that isn't what some would call normal at all. A girl with white hair and greenish eyes with a small scar on the cheek. Wearing a black vest, black panties and black stockings. Both her arms are bandaged but only her left hand wears a glove. She wears pink shoes. Mercury wasn't sure why such a person is dressed like that. The thing that confused him the most however is the age of this stranger, and how those eyes were like his. Yet he sensed something in them, something unnatural.**

**That and he could also see the knives on her hands, glimmering in the night.**

"A child assassin, huh," Qrow narrowed his eyes a bit, not liking this girl at all.

"Please. What can that small girl do?" Cardin asked with Glynda mentally slapping her head.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sure you must realize that looks don't matter on the field." Neo nodded to the teacher's statement. Many assumed she herself was weak just because she was a short person. She showed them how wrong they were, with said people usually in the grave.

"How interesting," Cinder remarked, recognizing that murderous look in the child's eyes.

"What, she a psychopath, love?" Tock asked Mayden.

"Sorta. Let's just say she's no normal kid. You'll soon find out why." Mayden told the audience, practically admitting to everyone what the girl was capable of. The individual Mercury faced on screen was likely no pushover.

**"Who are you?' He warily asked noting the unnaturalness of this child. Not intending to let down his guard simple because she's a kid. His suspicion also reinforced by a strange dark shroud covering a bit of her form. Like someone is trying to cover her in shadows but failed, so it reveals her but with the dark shroud coming off her like a mist. The child then smiling.**

**"We are Shadow Servant Jack. Are you our mommy?"**

**"What?" Mercury asked more than a little confused. That is until another voice came out from behind him.**

**"Oh, she likes you. In that case I like you to." Turning around Mercury then met himself with another small child. This one dressed a bit more modestly but ultimately strange as well. Like Jack she also appeared to be pretty young. This one about maybe eight years old. Wearing a victorian era dress with a mass of frills and a looped skirt colored purple and black. She looks like a child's doll come to life due to her porcelain-white skin. In which she looks out of place in this dirty alley. The girl then bowing to the dumbfounded Mercury.**

"Another child, huh... she doesn't appear _normal_ either, in a sense." Ironwood commented, eyeing the girl with a calculative gaze.

"Ozpin and I both agree." The farm boy told the Atlas General. While not as much as this Jack person, the girl gave off an unnatural vibe.

**"I am Shadow Servant Nursery Rhyme. I hope we get along." She told him with a smile that would make girls shriek in joy. For Mercury, he was just feeling that this will be the start of a problem. How right he would be.**

"I seriously hope nothing bad happens to me." Mercury muttered.

**Somewhere out in a forest is a small camp. Most would find it odd someone was actually there considering the wild Grimm, but this group had reason to do so. More so in order to stay undercover from the local law as they weren't exactly happy campers. In the campsite one could see only faunus around wearing specialized uniforms and white masks. Some were patrolling around with small tents here and there. A bigger one is in the center, where a certain person rested in.**

"Adam..." Blake muttered in fear, causing Yang to comfort her teammate. Adam narrowed his eyes furiously at the two girls, wondering just what_ exactly _their relationship is.

**Inside is a man wearing a similar mask like the rest of his followers though a slightly different design. Having slanted black horns on either side of the head and red hair. Wearing a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. He wore long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves. This is Adam Taurus, current leader of the White Fangs Vale branch, though now he was currently a enforcer for her, Cinder.**

_**'Pathetic. How'd I allow myself to fall this far.'**_** To think the bull faunus was now working for a human of all people. Even worse, he was forced to. Oh how pathetic his situation was. Had it not been for the strange power the woman showed off that time go, Adam would surely have slained her. Instead he was now working as if he were some common animal.**

A few of those seated in the "bad" section chuckled at the Faunus' misfortune. Adam did nothing but silently growl. He didn't like how he had been forced into serving Cinder. Especially, how easily he had agreed with her plan, thinking it would help the White Fang in the long run.

_**'Still...there are some benefits.'**_** While Adam loathed the woman, he admitted the plans she had were...exceptional, in the grand scheme of things. He didn't know everything but knew enough to see what grand changes he can bring about when he began. A way to truly bring fear onto the world and show the White Fang wasn't some force to ignore. No. When this was all over, they would bring a new revolution for faunus all over.**

**All Adam had to do was wait till the time was ready. Currently located just south from Vale doing some work out here while Cinder had some of his men doing work inside the city. His job to capture Grimm and send them to a disclosed location while also robbing from any Schnee trains. Granted the second request was more of a side mission as some other human called Roman was doing the main lifting in stealing Dust.**

_'I can't believe I actually thought that was a good idea.'_ With Adam seeing things in a new light, he realized now how his working for Cinder didn't help the Faunus cause. Sure, he got fear like he wanted, but at what cost? The death of so many Faunus, especially those he branded as 'traitors'. Now though, he can finally see his cooperation with Cinder for what it truly was... a mistake.

_'In which case, what will this version of me encounter?'_

**"Adam." A man's voice called from outside. A faunus entering showing respect. However Adam could see fear on him despite the mask covering his face.**

**"What is it brother?" He asked the White Fang member.**

**"We...ugh...have a problem." He hesitantly said. Then just looked outside "You might want to see for yourself."**

**Curious, Adam got up while equipping Wilt and Blush to the side of his hip. He then walked outside where...the sun was gone?**

**"Why is the sun-!" It was then Adam realized that the sun isn't blocked at all. Something big and large was covering it. And it wasn't a Grimm.**

"Okay... how many weird things are we seeing here!?" Cardin bluntly asked the Keeper.

"Trust me, Mr. Winchester; the beings you are watching right now are just one of many from the Grand Order world, where fate is practically dispensary." Mayden told Cardin, who didn't like the answer.

**"..." Standing about fifty feet tall, made of stone and some roots on the head and back, a large belly, bracers and a loincloth that was also made of stone for some reason as well. Cracks seen all over the body and standing in a slouched position. In the left hand it held a giant stone claymore that while also cracked, seemed far from fragile. The behemoth now in their camp doing nothing at all for now. The beady eyes just staring down at the camp as if pondering what to do. Adam didn't like this. An encounter with whatever this thing is.**

"Bugger looks plenty tough all right," Tock opined before asking aloud. "What do you guys think?"

"I'd say it looks like a real challenge... I wanna fight it!" Yang grinned, pumping her fist for good measure. She wished she could fight such a creature. Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes at Yang's eagerness at fighting this unknown creature.

**"A-Adam! Over here." Hearing another shout Adam went to where the cry came. A shivering member of his group pointing out from outside the camp. Taking a look, Adam could see why this man was startled.**

**"What in hell." Surrounding the camp was a variety of beasts that the faunus has never seen before. Each with variety and colors that made it clear they weren't Grimm, but something else. Green skinned monsters, some chimera freak with the heads of a snake, goat and lion, a giant horse with the upper body of a man wearing armor, snake woman, another horse but with horns, and some giant beasts that looked like a cross between a man and beast with wings, having a gold mask. All of these monsters **_**surrounding **_**the entire campsite.**

"Looks like Adam's in trouble huh?" Mercury said with everybody nodding. Up till now the students and adults have seen many interesting things, both in their world and on the screen. Yet their minds exploded at all these strange bizarre beings that surrounded Adam's campsite. It made them all, especially the bull faunus himself, if he would even survive this at all.

**Like the giant creature though, not a single one made a move at all. That didn't mean nobody was worried of course. All of Adam's men instead reading themselves but in a fearful manner. Adam couldn't blame them. For even he could feel the pressure coming off from them. Wondering if he could even win in a fight against these things. Then a voice was heard from the crowd of monsters.**

**"Who is the leader?" A young feminine voice came out from this group of monsters. The creatures then moving away as suddenly giant red demonic looking boars came out. The one leading them, a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. Wearing shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. On her blonde hair a crown while also having a nice blue cape with white fur on the edgings. A human. One that made Adam snarl, being reminded of Cinder.**

"Because you just love being the little submissive, right?" Qrow mockingly told Adam, who chose to ignore the drunk's words.

"She looks... tough, like, _really _tough." Oscar commented, sensing that this woman was far powerful than she appeared to be.

"She looks quite refined, too, almost as though she were nobility." Whitley added to the farm boys thoughts. He had to admit, the woman possessed a very strange yet very regal air about her.

**"Who are you human? And why are you here? Give a good answer or I may just cut you down where you stand." His men also raised their weapons, but the 'girl' just chuckled. Not even showing any form of fear at all.**

_'Like Cinder.' _Adam angrily thought. Already figuring this strange lady must be powerful to not only command these monsters, but face his counterpart with no fear.

**"Please. You cannot top me, the king of these creatures and my lesser army." The girl aid referring the demonic boars as her main force with the rest as lessers. "But go ahead and try. I dare you."**

"I Doubt he'll survive." Ruby, along with everybody, knew that if this Adam faced this strange girl, he'd obviously lose. Those boars looked especially scary. It reminded them of the Grimm known as the Boarbatusk, only more massive and frightening. Ozpin thought those boars slightly resembled the God of Darkness. The boar's oppressing aura was somewhat similar.

**Adam almost wanted to test that theory. However the growl coming from the boars made him stop. Knowing that if he made an attack, then he and his men would likely die. Not to mention these beasts looked more than willing to attack.**

**"...What...do you want?" Adam finally asked giving in. The girl then smiling.**

**"Let's just say I want to have a talk Adam." She knew his name. That couldn't be good.**

**"May I ask your name?" Adam asked putting down his weapon with every other Fang member doing the same. Knowing doing so would be foolhardy. The girl smiling further glad the men were doing as told.**

**"My name huh. My name is Artoria Pendragon. But that's just a false identity I made for **_**other reasons**_**. When we're alone, you can call me Twrch Trwyth."**

"What kind of name is _that_?" Weiss thought the name was ridiculous.

"Trust me, Weiss. That name might seem silly, but that monster in human form is no joke." Mayden told them stating how this 'monster' is a hell lot tougher than _it _appeared. The others decided to simply trust him on the matter. Once again, the scene changed, this time showing a very familiar face.

"Huh, haven't seen _him_ in a while." Roman said as he saw his old business partner. He then turned toward Neo and asked, "Did the big guy survive? I _can't _have been the _only_ one to bite the dust."

Neo shrugged, not actually sure what was the case regarding Junior's survival. She had been too busy trying to survive to bother checking for other people. Glynda recalled the club owner as being one of the few who still had a proper job. He even helped in Vale's Reconstruction to a degree, even if the Beacon teacher knew it was for his own gain. Still, it was better than nothing.

**"Okay...this just got weird." Inside a popular-now broken-club is a man known as Hei Xiong, or as most call him by the name Junior. A rather strange one considering the size of the man. Wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. By his side being his two top guards who kicked out anybody that started trouble in his club. Miltia Malachite and Melanie Malachite. Two teenage girls that knew their way around a fight.**

"Please." Yang can admit the twins knew their way around in battle, but she had long surpassed them. In contrast, Qrow gave the two girls a rather appraising look.

"Oh, if only I were twenty years younger..." Qrow silently whined, lamenting his lost youth.

But he was not as silent as he thought, for Winter had heard him and gazed disgustedly. Not that he actually minded. In fact, he thought she looked rather attractive when she was mad.

**Miltia wearing a red strapless dress with black lining with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles.**

**Next to her is her sister Melanie who dressed in a similar yet different manner. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.**

**Like Junior though these two were also flabbergasted at the sight they were seeing. Why? Because inside their ruined club-which is closed by the way-from literal thin air a bunch of unknown strange and random people dressed in all sorts of manners appeared. Some dressed as pirates, yakuza, weird dark outfits with white masks, in ancient armor that reminded Junior of some girl known as 'The Invincible Girl', and even a guy wearing a pumpkin for a helmet.**

"Woah, are those people from Mistral?" Jaune asked aloud in surprise.

"They are definitely... interesting." Ren gazed at each and every one of these strange people. They somehow appeared from out of thin air, wearing strange clothing and armor that was either somewhat familiar or completely alien. A few of them looked strong, as well.

**"Okay...who the hell are these people!?" Melanie shouted not liking this situation at all. Especially with how some of these strangers were dressed. Like those guys wearing rags, or white skull masks, or those smells. Disgusting.**

**"Also creepy." Militia agreed at the sight. The club was already busy with the repairs caused by that temper tantrum that blonde girl caused. Making the club lose loads of money. Now they had to deal with whatever this crap was. Unfair.**

Glynda glared at Yang, who squeaked in fear. "Ms. Xiao-Long, do you have _anything _to say about this?"

"Uh... I'm sorry?" In hindsight, Yang can admit that attacking and destroying the club just because Junior had no info on her mom may have been a _tad _immature. Inside Oscars head, Ozpin sighed and chose to keep his opinion on the matter to himself. Mostly so he can keep Glynda from finding out that he may have used (abused) his influence to get Yang off the hook.

How else was she able to attend Beacon? Even if Junior's club had been mostly shady, what Yang did was more than illegal. She was lucky that she hadn't been put behind bars.

**"Excuse me," One of the strange people said, this one dressed as a female pirate. Looking a bit lost and confused. "Do you know where we are?"**

**"Uh..." Junior wasn't sure what to say at all. I mean, he knew where they were, Vale City, his nightclub. Yet a part of his mind just vanished on what to say to these absolute strangers. Feeling this situation to be entirely off. Another voice then came, this time from a giant man in armor walking up to him. The Malachite sisters readied themselves for a battle on the sight of the man. Junior admitting he looked rather intimidating and tough.**

**However, instead of lifting that sharp sword and doing damage like he thought, instead the man in metal armor asked one thing. "...Are you accepting jobs here?**

**"..." It was on this day Junior got even more hired help and better ones at that. It would be a while, but Junior was slowly moving his way up into the world.**

"Ah... What!" Now this was getting ridiculous. Junior had dozens of tough looking men, and Roman got... weird little creatures. How unfair was that.

"If only he knew." Little did Roman know, but those strange little creatures were tougher than they look. Mayden knew, after all, as he had seen them in action.

**Elsewhere somewhere hidden in a nice apartment is a woman known as Cinder Fall with her associate known as Emerald Sustrai. The two woman may seem nice and pretty, but both held a deadly intelligence, especially Cinder herself. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.**

**There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.**

**As for Emerald she is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Her attire consisting of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top while also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch.**

**These two had been currently speaking when about a few things, the plans mainly in motion. However that was interrupted when **_**this thing **_**came out of nowhere.**

"You have got to be kidding me..." Emerald flatly said, wondering how her alternate can have just the worst luck.

Cinder herself had no words. Many felt the same upon seeing the _strangest _thing yet. That really said something, considering what they have seen in the previous universes and this one.

**"Wow, this place seems neat." A **_**talking wand **_**that just 'popped' out of nowhere. Cinder and Emerald made no move against it as it hadn't caused any problems. Though they may have to soon, seeing as suddenly from nowhere more wands came out of nowhere. Now flooding the room talking.**

"...And here I thought things couldn't get any stranger." Whitley said.

_'For once... I agree with a Schnee...' _Adam shockingly thought.

"Is this...some _magical girl_ thing?" Blake wearily asked, hoping that nothing from that_ world_ would come back. Mayden had assured her that would not be.

**"Cinder..." Emerald began watching the absurd scene taking place. "What do we do?"**

**Her boss and savior just narrowed her eyes, also unsure what exactly she should do as well. Not even certain what these things actually were. Only that they just seemed to have more than a few screw looses. Seeing as these things just kept hitting the wall and smacking into each other. Before she could decide what to do, another voice came up behind them.**

**"Hey." They turned to see who said that, guards up. Only to see...nobody. Once more the voice spoke, this time below. "Down here." The two woman looked down and then saw the source of the voice. It was rather shocking to see who it was. They weren't even sure if the thing they saw is even human. Various red markings on his body, red eyes, a blue hood, a scowl on his face to. A spiky long thick blue tail along with stubby short arms and legs with blue shorts. The 'person' then saying one thing to them both.**

**"Where the hell am I?"**

"... That's... what I want to ask..." Cinder softly spoke, now feeling that these worlds were considerably messing with her mind.

"Is it weird I find that thing... cute?" Emerald quietly asked, actually finding that thing adorable for reasons beyond her understanding. Neo was also in agreement, silently squeeing at the sight of the little critter. Even Tock, though that was only because she liked the teeth. The little one had such good chompers. The scene changed once more, this time showing some familiar faces.

"It's me!" Ruby shouted in glee.

**It was the nice calm morning in Vale. In the sky was a mighty ship full of young teenage students who were currently going to Beacon Academy. A prestigious school for youngsters to become the next generation of Huntsmen. Each of these students having trained their hardest to enter the school expectations. All wielding their own weapon, armor, or anything to give them the edge. On board also happened to be an interesting young girl with silver eyes and a red cloak looking afar. Beside her a blonde hair girl with lilac eyes looking at the one with silver.**

**"What's the matter Ruby, something wrong?" The girl asked the one known as Ruby. The girl just shaking her head.**

**"Not sure...just feels like something has changed, you know?' She said calmly looking at the city. The blonde girl just shook her head at the younger one. Not sure what she was entirely talking about.**

**"We **_**are **_**going to Beacon. Maybe that's what you meant." Ruby didn't appear to convinced, but accepted it either way.**

**"Yeah, your probably right Yang." She admitted shaking away the feeling she got from earlier. Looking away from the city as some of the morning news was talking about a crime a few days ago. Roman Torckwick in fact.**

**"Duh I'm right." The girl now known as Yang said puffing her chest with pride. Ruby just giggling as the news then changed to show Glynda Goodwitch herself. The feeling Ruby felt now gone. It was probably nothing anyway.**

**The screen went dark.**

"More like a _load _of something!" Weiss loudly said, thinking these worlds 'enemies' were just getting ridiculous. What's next, some plumber saving a princess? A pink, round creature consuming enemies or some guy with a blue tunic sleeping a hundred years to battle some dark entity. Even though she will never use the term out loud, Weiss was calling this entire situation what the common people call "shenanigans!"

"Yeah, the multiverse is a weird place." Mayden said, knowing full well just how strange the numerous worlds can be. Some can be normal-ish, and others can just get plain weird. If one thought of something, it's bound to exist somewhere in that infinite multiverse. This was not wholly exclusive to RWBY, too.

"Shame that the world hadn't continued, it really is such a shame." Mayden forlornly remarked, shaking his non-existent head.

"Whatever the case, time to move on," He informed the audience, whom have all finally recovered from watching the strange world they had just seen.

"Please tell me, will we see something... normal?" Ironwood asked and half-begged, he wasn't sure how many oddities he can handle

"I can make no such promises." Mayden replied.

"I figured as much." The General groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Man... and I thought I've seen everything." Qrow had seen many things in his life, yet the multiverse just surprised him again and again. His gut told him that he'll be seeing even more intriguing things in this extradimensional theater.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what's next!" Ruby excitedly cheered.

"Maybe we'll see something... romantic." Blake mentioned wanting to watch a romantic world... or something related to her favorite book series.

"You can only wait and see." Nora said all bubbly; she also can't wait for the next world.

"Whatever, just get on with it." Mercury says also wanting to see what will come next.

"Sure, next up, something that's a little fun!" The screen then turned on.

* * *

**And that was a story I tried making once. Wonder what would have happened if I continued. Guess I'll never know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, until next time. D. N. Works out!**

**Beta Read by Nacoma23**


	18. Psych-Part 1

**Chapter 17: Psych-Part 1**

* * *

**Hey everybody, I'm back and with an extra-long chapter not created by me, but my Beta-Reader Nacoma23 him/herself. This one involves some T.V. series that I don't really know, but should be entertaining enough as we see what Nacoma23 put extra work into it. Now then, let's see how our audience reacts to it. Especially when its characters that are rarely used in the multiverse setting.**

**Also got a crossover story known as ****Next Avengers Heroes of Remnant by ** EvaShinobiKaiserKnight

**But I should also mention that this will be the first 2-Parter event as it's really long. So, enjoy.**

**(Beta-Reader's note: This one was actually suggested by one of the reviewers.)**

* * *

"Okay, everybody," Mayden told his audience as the next world was coming up. "Right now I'm going to introduce a world where we will see both familiar faces and original characters."

"Original Characters," Blake questioned, her cat ears perking cutely at the term. "Can you explain what that means?"

"That's right; you did mention "Original Characters" some time ago." Ironwood recalled, remembering the Gamer-world featuring Torchwick.

"Yeah, give us the info, man!" Nora cried out with Mayden chuckling.

"Alright, sure," The Keeper said. "Ahem, basically original characters are individuals who don't exist in your universe, but do in others. There have been many creators who've written about these characters, especially how their presence affects the timeline and plot, usually for better or worse."

Mayden knew that Original Characters caused all sorts of changes. Usually they helped out team RWBY or other certain characters to stop the plot from getting worse. Of course, there were some OC characters who did the exact opposite, usually making things worse for just about everybody by being either cruel, or abusing their power.

"In any case, I should also mention that, due to the length of this viewing, this will be a two-part event." Mayden then explains telling that the world they will be seeing is a bit longer than the other worlds.

"That sounds interesting." Yang said already liking that they'll be seeing this world a bit longer. Kinda like a show that was an extra hour long and had many parts in it. That sounded pretty sweet to here.

"A two-parter, huh, what do you think this world will be like, Ren?" Jaune asks his friend who simply shrugged.

"No idea. But at least this world may be a bit more peaceful." They've seen their fair share of simple peaceful worlds, but also war torn ones and blood. Even though Ren could calm himself, that didn't mean he liked seeing such fierce battles time and time again. So hopefully this world will be much nicer.

"A regular world, huh," Mercury began only to groan, "That sounds _boring_."

He just wanted to see more action.

"Don't worry, Mercury, this one will have comedy, potentially painful comedy." Mayden reassured the assassin. Mercury grinned, while not a violent world, anything involving people in pain was a source of comedy for him. He hoped this world will be as funny as their host implied.

"Oh boy, comedy..." Emerald mockingly praised, waving a finger in the air. If she could choose a world, she'd rather it be a dramatic or perhaps involved romance. Comedy was nice, but it wasn't something she entirely enjoyed.

"Huh," Cinder was a bit the same, also not seeing any point in comedy. Maybe this world will provide a surprise, but she doubted it.

"Hopefully it's one where I get to be top dog again." Cardin chuckled, summoning a nice tub of popcorn and a few hot dogs. Everybody else called upon their meals, ready to see what world they will watch. Each guest wondered what familiar face may appear and what their situation will be. The screen came to life ready to answer them.

**The Screen came to life and the first image to be shown was that of a large, three-story hotel known as the STAY'N SAVE Motor Inn. It was a bright and beautiful day in San Barb, a coastal city located on the northeastern coast of Sanus, just north of Vale. There was not a cloud in the sky and the temperature was warm. However, beneath the picturesque weather, a dark deal was being made within the hotel.**

**Thankfully, the diligent officers of the SBPD were already on the scene.**

"The police are there, thank the gods they've come." Ironwood said in relief, pleased that the local police force were already on the case. On the other side Roman groaned not liking the boys and blue ready to ruin to fun of a bad guy.

'_Hmm, I wonder what crime is being committed.' _The thief wondered as he paid attention to the strange world everyone was looking at. It seemed like Remnant, but had additions he never saw before. Maybe he should check north of Vale again, if he ever had the chance.

**Inside one of the many hotel rooms, a command center had been prepared for a stakeout. Gathered around a table, the team of officers watched live video feed from the hidden cameras they placed in another room. The video on the monitor showed two men discussing a deal, one that the police suspected was a drug deal. The leading officers on this case were Detectives Carlton Lassiter, twenty year veteran of the force, and his partner, Dew Gayl.**

"**Come on, Niño," said Detective Lassiter, "Show us the goods."**

**Carlton addressed his fellow officers, "Listen up, the minute Niño reveals his stash, we move."**

**Suddenly, the officers heard a knocking on the perp's door. The criminals on camera turn their attention to their hotel room door, murmuring about who would be bothering them.**

"**Did one of them call for room service?" Dew asked, watching the feed with renewed interest.**

"Hey, wasn't she one of the competitors from Vytal?" Nora said recalling that girl.

"Yes, Neptune and Sun's team beat hers." It seemed that Mayden was right in that they would see familiar faces. Ren just wondered who else will appear

**She then heard the door open and a familiar voice warmly greet the perp's, "I have your lunch, Mr. Baez."**

**Then, much to her shock, a black-haired, tanned and grinning young man she knew quite well entered the room. It was Oscar Pines, who was wearing a server's uniform and pushing a cloth-covered food cart. Oscar stopped near the bed, placing the cart right at the foot of it. The two criminals immediately went to argue with the man, lambasting him for bringing them food when they had not ordered anything.**

"Woah, it's me!" Oscar shocked upon seeing his double. And also questioning what he was doing there, and if he had a decent role in this. Hopefully he wasn't going to be just some server and then leave like that...Even the boy wanted some screen time.

"That's Oscar!" Ruby said a bit surprised seeing the boy appearing a bit more... _grown_. Her eyes stared in amazement at how much Oscar had grown.

"What's the matter, Ruby, see something you like?" Yang teased her younger sibling, whom quickly replied "No!"

Though she did take a few peeks at Oscar. It should be reminded that Ruby _is _still a young girl who had a passing interest in, well, _anything_ that wasn't a weapon.

"Hmph," Weiss saw Ruby's reaction and just turned around with a pout.

"**You've got to be kidding me." Lassiter groused, wondering what that idiot Pines was doing. He then tempted fate by asking, "Can this get any more ridiculous?"**

"Wait for it." Roman grinned with Neo smiling as well.

**As if the universe was answering his rhetorical question, a head poked through the food cart's drape. Crawling from his hiding place, a young man with white hair and arctic blue eyes, wearing casual clothes made himself known. It was none other than Whitley Schnee, Psychic Detective and the one person whom Lassiter hated the most in the world. The detective stared at the screen in irritation and lamented, "I was wrong."**

"And me?!" Whitley had to admit, he didn't expect _himself _to show up. And considering how those detectives were staring, it would appear he would have an extra role with this Oscar fella in this world.

"A Schnee in casual clothing, strange, but fitting," Adam chuckled with a smirk. A few others were also giggling at what Whitley was wearing. The boy had never been seen in clothing such as those. The boy just ignored their insulting words.

'_Whatever. If anything, I pull it off well.' _He thought to ease his slightly bruised ego.

"What exactly is Whitley's role in this?" Weiss said out loud to the entity.

"You'll see." Mayden replied back at her. "All I'll say is that both Whitley and Oscar in this universe are rather... _unorthodox_ and interesting compared to other people in this dimension." That got people interested, while also satisfying Whitley and Oscar that they _did _have big roles.

Whitley and Oscar were glad that they were the focus this time. No more RWBY, Roman, Jaune, Cardin, Blake, or others hogging the spotlight. It was their time to shine.

"**Oh, no..." Dew whispered in fear. Unbeknownst to her partner, she had her very own relationship with the department's regular psychic detective. She and Whitley were dating.**

Whitley instantly spat out his drink. Normally, he would have done much better holding it in, yet naturally hearing this grown up version of him was dating this girl from Shade surprised him. The boy's face immediately blushed up a storm.

He wasn't alone in his shock, as Winter and Weiss spat out whatever they had in their mouths, too. If their father had been here, he'd have done the same. Even their mother would have spat her drink out and she was an alcoholic.

"Wow, okay, this suddenly got _interesting_." Yang said a bit amused. She then told Weiss with a teasing tone, "Gotta say, Weiss, your little brother _really_ grew up."

"Don't test me, Xiao-Long!" Weiss groaned at her teammate's attempt to rile her up. Whitley, having heard Yang's words, just drank some cold water, in order to cool his increasingly heating cheeks.

"You said it." Qrow smiled quickly taking out his scroll to take a picture. Winter spitting her food like that is an exceedingly rare thing, and possibly an opportunity he'd never have again.

"Oh, boy," Ironwood will have to deal with Qrow later. Still, he had to admit he'd never seen Winter act like this. The Schnee were many things, but they always kept a tight grip on their emotions. Never did he see anyone from the family make an expression like that.

The only one not happy was Glynda, who had been sitting in front of the three siblings. She was soaked in the very beverages that the Schnee Sibling. She hoped there was a laundromat in this strange dimension.

Roman laughed with Neo doing the same. This was comedy gold. Still, even he can admit that he was surprised that the littlest Schnee brat was _dating_! That was definitely something that got the rumor mill running. People tend to pay good money for that kind of juicy information.

**They watched as Whitley crawled away from the food cart to the side of the bed, disappearing from the view of the camera. Seconds later, he stood up, hefting a black duffel bag with his left arm, which he promptly tossed onto the bed while shouting, "AHA!"**

Whitley palmed his face, already suspecting his alternative counterpart wasn't all that bright.

**The sudden action jolted the two criminals, who promptly turned to look at the newest intruder. The duo promptly pulled out their weapons, aiming them at the young man. Dew turned to her partner and urgently said, "We should in get in there!"**

"**Eh, just hold on there," Lassiter waved her off, "Keep- keep going."**

"Something tells me that guy doesn't like you two." Tock pointed out with the boys grudgingly agreeing. The man's face was that of someone who wouldn't mind if a person got hurt, especially those that caused trouble.

**The detective was not going to stop a week-long stakeout without getting any evidence of a drug deal being made. The two idiots' presence may be unwanted, but it might work well in the end. He had learned long ago that Whitley Schnee had a way of getting under people's skins, breaking them down until they broke and confessed, in his own unorthodox way. Plus, there was a chance either he or Pines will get shot in the leg. Either way, Carlton Lassiter wins.**

On one hand, Whitley began liking that his other self was very effective at his job and Oscar felt the same. On the other hand, both boys didn't want their counterparts to risk getting shot.

"This pretty much sums up James and Qrow's entire relationship." Glynda muttered, using her semblance to remove food and beverages the Schnee siblings spat on her. Unfortunately, she couldn't get rid of it all.

"That sounds about right." Ironwood agreed with no hint of regret. While he didn't exactly want Qrow dead, he wouldn't be shedding any tears if Qrow broke a leg or two.

"Screw you, tin man!" Qrow shot back.

**He listened as the psychic detective, despite the guns pointing in his direction, grilled the criminals, "We were not under the impression that you would be armed."**

**Oscar spoke up and accusingly asked Niño, "You're selling these prescription drugs right out of this hotel room?"**

**Niño turned to him and offhandedly replied, "Yeah, sure."**

"**Did you get that?" Lassiter asked over the radio to the officer handling the recording equipment.**

**The officer on the other line confirmed the recording. Lassiter then ordered, "Let's move."**

**But just as they were about to proceed, they watch as Whitley swiped a glass of water from the food cart, splashing the liquid into Niño's face. Caught off guard by the sudden action, the criminal lost his focus, allowing the psychic to reach for the pistol in his head. Whitley tried to pry the weapon from Niño's hand, but the criminal's grip proved too strong. The two got into a tussle, at which point the weapon went off, shooting a hidden camera and disrupting the live feed.**

"What are the odds?" Ruby asked in all seriousness.

"Super low," Blake said, surprised the bullet hit the exact spot the camera was located.

"Wish I could do that." Roman wished he had such luck when he was alive.

"**Crap!" Lassiter exclaimed, as he Lassiter and Gayl jumped into action, sprinting over to the suspect's rooms.**

**The screen changed over to the suspect's room, with Whitley holding a pistol, aiming it at Niño's partner, ordering with a forceful tone. "Don't move, don't you frickin' move!"**

"A Schnee with a gun... that's new." Ironwood observed, with even the siblings themselves unsure how to take in this information.

"Does he even know how to work that gun?" Winter asks. Mayden gave her a short "So-So" in response. Whitley immediately began fearing for his life.

**Then the door was busted open. Lassiter and Gayl ran inside, their pistols out for a potential firefight, with the older detective shouting, "SBPD!"**

**Whitley and Oscar, who had tackled Niño onto the bed, looked at the Detectives in surprise. Whitley was the first to speak, greeting the older detective with his personal nickname for the man, "Lassie."**

**Whitley grinned, "We totally caught the bad guys."**

**Unamused, Lassie stepped over and snatched the pistol out of the Schnee's hands, admonishing him with a harshly delivered, "What were you thinking? You crashed our stakeout!"**

**Whitley, unbothered by the man's tone, simply replied, "You're welcome."**

"_Yep, just like Qrow and James." _Ozpin said feeling that young Whitley and Lassie were like his comrades in many ways. Being at each other's throats was one of them.

**As the detectives moved to arrest the perps, Oscar got up and scooted over to his best friend. The two men then bumped their fists with victorious smiles, congratulating themselves for another job well-done. They were sure to get some mad props for this case.**

"I wouldn't count on it." Ironwood whispered softly. If Lassie was anything like him, those two would get something else. Meanwhile, Oscar and Whitley just stared at each other... friends?

'_That would be a first.' _Weiss thought.

**Later at the police station, the two friends were strolling through the main office, discussing what their reward for the job will be.**

"**You think the chief called us in to congratulate us on our bust yesterday" Oscar asked, wearing a finely-pressed, tucked-in buttoned up shirt with khaki pants, his typical attire. His clothes showed him to be professional and well-organized, as befitting his work as a pharmaceutical salesman.**

"**Most definitely, I'm also assuming that there will be an award involved." Whitley answered, dressed in far more casual clothing which showcased his more carefree and nonchalant attitude towards his work as a psychic detective.**

**At least, that was he wanted people to think he was. What most people don't realize, save for Oscar and the Schnee's relatives, was that Whitley was not a psychic at all. He was actually just insanely gifted at deductive reasoning, with a hyper-observant eye and an amazingly accurate photographic memory. People think that with such gifts, the young man could have joined the police force, making detective in a few short years. However, what those people didn't know was that Whitley Schnee was a professional slacker.**

Whitley now wasn't sure what to say about this counterpart of himself. A part of him thought that his on-screen counterpart was just some lazy weirdo, yet for some reason he also felt... jealous?

"He seems like somebody I could get along with." Weiss honestly said. She kind of liked this Whitley, a sentiment that Winter shared. Ruby was just amazed by Whitley's super observant eye, wishing she had it, if only to improve her weapons.

"Hey, um, Mayden," Jaune asked with a raised hand. "What the heck did the "psychic" part mean?"

"No." Mayden admits. "I don't really know much about that universe, but I do know is that people think Whitley is a psychic."

"What, like his semblance?" Ruby asked, curious about whether that was the case.

"I doubt it, since aura doesn't exist here." Mayden reveals shocking the people.

"What! No aura!" Yang cried out. Aura was the manifestation of one's soul, yet Mayden just said this world didn't have any. Didn't that make the people soulless or something? Others somewhat thinking the same. Even those like Cinder and Adam were surprised.

"Yep," Mayden continued. "Some worlds are like that. But just because one doesn't have powers, doesn't mean life ain't easy." After all, even those without aura and semblances can prove just as brutal.

**Bouncing from job to job, Whitley spent the better half of a decade after high school making anonymous tips to the police after using his skills to discern cases from watching the news. It was easy money in his opinion, he'd just watch an interview of a man whose store had been robbed, observed his behaviour during said interview, and if he's nervous, fiddling with his hands, and averting eye contact with the reporter, then it was clear to Whitley that he did it. Especially if one of the man's hands had bandages upon them, most likely to hide the cuts he made breaking a glass window.**

'_Hmm, it seems my alternate is more intelligent than he appears._' Whitley thought in appreciation.

**Of course, that was actually the tip that landed him in hot water with the San Barb Police Department. After making so many anonymous tips, using information he had seemingly pulled out of thin air, Whitley had inadvertently made himself out to be an accomplice in the very crimes he was reporting. Out of options and not wanting to spend time in a jail cell, the slacker lied and told the police that he was a psychic. That landed him his first case, which he solved with the help of his best friend and partner, Oscar Pines.**

'_Or... not..?' _And there went that appreciation as Whitley and everyone heard this version of him, while quite intelligent, was not that bright in thinking ahead. Whitley was still surprised that Oscar was his friend. But hey, if it was because of him that he was out of jail, then he'll take it. The heir of the company stared at Oscar, wondering what he could do.

**It's been five years since that case and they've made quite the names for themselves as "special consultants". After yesterday's bust, their fame will probably reach new heights, as well as an award.**

**Oscar was excited about the prospect of an award, saying what he thought would be the name of one given for outstanding arrests, "A **_**Busty**_**?"**

"**I was thinking lifetime achievement," Whitley opined, going on to explain, "**_**Busties**_** usually go to strippers or sculptors. Leo Richey has one."**

**Oscar hummed in thought at that, finding that statement to be a legitimate point. The two soon found themselves within a gathering mob of police officers. They have been gathered to listen to Lassie give a briefing of their newest case.**

**Standing next to a monitor, with Dew on the opposite side, Lassie began his briefing. "Alright, people, listen up. This morning another check-cashing establishment was robbed at gunpoint. It, like the others, is owned by Devry Longsdale."**

**Lassie pressed a remote in his hand, causing the monitor to project an image of the man in question. Devry Longsdale was a bald, dark-skinned man with a goatee, dressed in expensive-looking clothing. Whitley didn't know why, but he got an incredibly large flamboyant vibe from the man.**

**Lassie continued speaking, "Longsdale is a two-bit gangster who runs one of the sleaziest operations in town. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's being ripped off by some other lowlife that he's double-crossed."**

**The officers and the two special consultants were now listening with interest. Lassie continued on, "It is important that we separate our feelings about Longsdale from the fact that whoever's robbing him is breaking the law and needs to be brought to justice."**

**Dew the spoke up, taking over for her partner. "And we have strong reason to believe, based on security-video footage, that this person is a Mr. David Arnold."**

**Whitley had to hold back a laugh as Arnold's picture was shown. The man was light-skinned, with a poorly groomed grunge mustache and a fully grown mullet, over which he wore a green trucker hat. He thought all of those went out of style a decade ago. Apparently Arnold was a little behind on the times.**

"Oh, definitely," Roman thought aloud, finding that outfit horrible. In his opinion, if one wanted to commit crimes, then they'd do it while dressed to impress. Neo, while not as fashion conscious as her boss, also thought the same.

"No lie about that." Blake also thought looking nice on the job was good. Many aspiring Huntsmen dressed decently during battle, but not just because of the Grimm, but also to let people know they were fine. After all, nobody wanted to be rescued by some smelly bum dressed in rags.

"**He is 35 years of age and served seven years for armed robbery." Dew finished her explanation, handing the briefing back over to Lassie.**

"**He disables the alarm, gets in and out in less than five minutes. He is all business." Lassie declared with seriousness.**

"**But only up front. Around back, there is a major party going on," Quipped Whitley, cracking wise about the robber's extremely dated hairstyle.**

**He and Oscar chuckle, which none of the gathered officers share in.**

**Suddenly a voice called out, "Mr. Schnee, Mr. Pines, my office now."**

**The two men turn to see the Chief of Police, Glynda Goodwitch, standing in the doorway to her office, motioning for the two to enter. Oscar immediately walked over with Whitley saying to the officers, "Excuse us. Oscar and I have to go receive props now."**

"We're not going to get props, are we, Ozpin?" Oscar asked his soul-hopping ally.

"_If this Glynda is anything like ours, then yes, Oscar, I can only see pain in your future." _Ozpin said without sugarcoating it. The young boy gulped.

Whitley felt as though somebody just stepped over his grave.

**The two friends enter her office. They are both surprised to see Henry Spencer was there as well. Henry was a retired detective who had been recently hired back to work as a consultant. He was also Whitley's uncle, as he was married to the boy's aunt, who was his father's sister. After his parents died in a plane crash, Whitley and his older sisters, Winter and Weiss, were taken in by their aunt and uncle. Obviously, Henry Spencer was a far better father figure to them than their own father, considering that Winter joined the military and Weiss became a surgeon. Whitley, on the other hand, was not as successful.**

"Father and Mother died?!" Weiss was more than a little shocked, and that went double for both Winter and Whitley. They definitely didn't expect this, yet, seemingly aside from Whitley, they had... _better_lives. All three suddenly felt envious for some reason.

**But right now, Henry was not happy to see his nephew and Oscar. In fact, the man had a very stern and disapproving look on his face. The Schnee had seen that look more times than he cared to recall, but for some reason, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, as did Oscar, as they stared at the man's levelled gaze.**

**Glynda closed the office doors and went to her office desk.**

"**Yesterday's stunt..." She began.**

**Whitley and Oscar were practically beaming at the coming praise, forgetting Henry's disappointing stare.**

"**May be the most asinine and idiotic thing I've seen in all my years at this department." She concluded with a borderline scathing tone.**

"Ouch, talk about harsh!" Mercury remarked, chuckling a bit. Whitley and Oscar immediately glared at him, but he ignored them.

**The two men's faces fell. Oscar turned to his friend, "That doesn't sound like props."**

"**She's roasting us." Whitley replied, completely in denial that he was being reprimanded.**

"**What the hell did you think you were doing?" Henry asked his nephew, completely upset by the young man's recent display of idiocy.**

"**Oh, I don't know, catching the bad guys." Whitley cheekily replied, causing both he and Oscar to snicker. Henry and Glynda didn't find that remark funny in the slightest.**

"**I hired you to assist Lassiter in taking down Baez, not go rogue." The police chief reminded them, barely containing her outrage.**

**Whitley then retorted, "Yeah. I told him a week ago that I sensed Baez was working out of that hotel and he didn't do **_**anything **_**about it."**

"**He was setting up a sting, Whitley." Henry told his nephew. "Do you have any idea what that involves?"**

**Still in a joking mood, Whitley started listing off rock bands as possible answers, "**_**Newman, Radford, the Ladies**_**, and **_**the Ponies."**_

"This is not amusing at all." Glynda replied rubbing her head, her alternative undoubtedly feeling the same. Ironwood liked this version of Glynda, because now she was just like him.

'_Sweet,'_ the general couldn't help happily think.

**Glynda was not amused, listing off what actually went into setting up a sting operation, "Wiretaps, search warrants, surveillance teams, all of which take time!"**

"**That sounds like something you need to worry about. What we like to do is to come up with a solution and then make it happen." Whitley replied, explaining his work ethic.**

"**Not always in that order." Oscar added, backing up his bro-for-life.**

**Glynda was close to the end of her patience, finally telling her two usual consultants. "Well, I can't afford to hire you on any more cases when you have **_**zero**_**understanding of **_**basic**_** police procedure."**

"**In the end, we always come through." The Schnee said in his own defense.**

**Oscar nodded, "Just like the chairman of the kingdom's reserve."**

"**I'm not putting you on another case until you acquire a fundamental understanding of how police operate." Glynda warned them.**

**Whitley relented and said, "Fine. We'll dust off our CHiP's DVDS and meet you back here Monday morning."**

**Oscar grinned and quietly cheered, **_**"Best homework ever!"**_

"**I'm afraid that's not going to cut it." Glynda informed them with a smug smile, dashing their hopes of binge-watching one of their favorite childhood shows over the weekend. She motioned for Henry to continue in her stead.**

**Henry moved over to his nephew and Oscar. He placed his hands on their shoulders, as if he was worried they'll try to escape as he delivered them the news. "We've organized for the both of you to participate in a three-week crash course at the Police Academy."**

**And like that, whatever veneers of maturity the two men tried to project melted away as they began to shake with an uncontrolled excitement. Oscar was practically preening, acting like a child who just bought every piece of candy at a candy store. Whitley was nearly bouncing, grinning like an absolute dope as he imagined all the antics he and Oscar could get into. Forget watching one of their favorite childhood shows, they were going to actually live out one of their favorite childhood movies, the classic eighties comedy, POLICE ACADEMY.**

**As the two men were wrapped up in their excitement, Glynda felt the need to ruin their childish fantasy. "I have to warn you this is going to be challenging."**

"**Oh, come on, son." Oscar confidently said.**

**Don't worry. We know exactly what we need to do." Whitley said with a grin. He then listed off what was expected of them at the academy, "We make funny sound effects with our mouths and stay on Bubba Smith's good side."**

**He turned to Oscar, "Oz, give me some machine-gun action."**

**The Schnee then mimed holding a machine-gun with his hands as Oscar provided the sound effects. However, instead of a rapid succession of bullets being fired, the sound Oscar made with his lips sounded more akin to a very fast motorboat. Henry just looked on in barely-hidden exasperation. Glynda just wiped her eye as Oscar's motor boating lips had gotten some saliva in her eye.**

**Whitley just stared at his best friend in disbelief, "I said machine-gun action."**

"**I know. That was an AK-47." Oscar defended himself, completely convinced that he had sounded like one.**

"Oh boy, I can only see trouble for these two." Qrow smirked, having taken a liking to the duo. They reminded him of, well, him and he liked him.

"What do you think about this Cinder?" Emerald asked her boss who just shrugged, not really into this world. Truthfully, she found it more than a little dull and barely worth a yawn. She wondered if she should just take a nap. The only ones watching were Mercury, Adam, and Roman. The others seated on the bad side were just barely paying attention.

"Hopefully something cool happens." Cardin also wanted something better. Maybe that'll happen during this academy.

"**This isn't a movie, Whitley." Henry scolded before speaking, "You're gonna have to exhibit discipline, a respect for authority, a willingness to follow the rules, none of which are you strong suit."**

"Noted," If it was her Whitley, Winter felt that he might have a slight chance at passing. But the one on screen, she thought it was highly unlikely.

**Ignoring his uncle's words, Whitley said. "Just tell us when and where. This is a Rebecca Lobo layup."**

"**Okay. You have to report to the Academy downtown at noon." Glynda told them.**

"**Noon," Whitley mused. "That means we have four hours."**

**He and Oscar then exit the office. If they were going to the academy, then they had to make sure they had everything they needed for the experience. After they left, Glynda stared at them incredulously, "Four hours? No."**

**She looked to Henry, "It is 11:00 AM!"**

"**I know..." Henry sighed in defeat, used to having to deal with Whitley's lackluster sense of priorities.**

**Glynda then ran off to inform the two idiots that they only had an hour to prepare. Hopefully, that will be the only mistake they'll make for the next three weeks.**

**It was noon at the Police Academy. Walking through a hallway leading to one of the Academy's many workout facilities with two binders nestled in the nook of his arm, was Head Instructor Taiyang Xiao-Long. He had readied himself for a special assignment given to him by Chief Goodwitch. What was the nature of his assignment? It was to train two so-called consultants in basic police procedure and skills. Upon reaching the door to their meeting place, he stopped to review the information presented to him By Glynda about his newest students.**

_**Schnee, Whitley. 29 Years of age. Only criminal charge was resisting arrest after being given a speeding ticket at age 18. Claims to be Psychic, has been hired on numerous cases for the San Barb Police Department. Has issues with authority figures, generally childish, and might suffer a textbook case of clinical narcissism. Co-Founder of a private detective agency that he has titled "PSYCH".**_

_**Pines, Oscar. 29 Years of Age. No known criminal record. Along with his partner Whitley Schnee, he has worked on numerous cases for the SBPD. Generally submissive, rarely childish, and possibly suffers from an inferiority complex. Co-founder of private detective agency "PSYCH".**_

"Looks like dad might have a challenge, huh, Rubes?" Yang told her sister while also glad to see her old man again. It's been too long since the whole 'song' thing.

"Yep, I hope he does alright, oh, and Whitley and Oscar, of course." Ruby said wanting all three to be fine.

**After consulting his clipboard, Taiyang opened the door. He entered without sparing his new students a glance, addressing them with a stern tone. "So, Chief Goodwitch told me you two were psychics?"**

"**That's just me, sir." He heard Whitley say with a mockingly serious tone.**

"**I'm a pharmaceutical salesman, sir." Oscar clarified, using the same sort of tone as his friend, only his seriousness was somewhat more genuine.**

"**You don't need to finish every sentence with the word **_**sir**_**." Tai told them. He had been called that so many times that it has gotten tiresome.**

"**But it feels fun and silly, sir." Whitley joked, not dropping the tone.**

"**Well, knock it off." Tai ordered as he finally looked at his students. He then blinked, wondering if what he was seeing was real or not. "What the hell are you two wearing, anyway?"**

**Oscar answered, "These are official Police Academy sweat outfits."**

**Indeed, Whitley and Oscar were standing at attention, dressed in dark blue sweat suits that had a Police Academy badge stitched upon their chests. On their left sleeves, they had patches stitched on, which had their names upon them. Both men held two dark blue baseball caps in their left hands, carrying them with the same sort of respect they would hold if they were actual police hats.**

Ironwood just slapped his head at the two men's idiocy. Winter was also doing the same, but only because she never thought she'd see Whitley act like this.

"**I've never seen 'em before." Stated Tai truthfully, still confused by their choice in clothing.**

"**Then you've never seen the movies." Whitley said before explaining, "These are exact replicas."**

**Yes, they were in fact wearing replicas of the sweat suits worn by the actors from the movie **_**Police Academy.**_

"**If you give Oscar your sizes, he'll make you one as well." Whitley offered with Oscar nodding.**

**It hadn't even been a minute and Tai's patience was already wearing thin. He addressed the two consultants with a very stern teacher's tone, "Let me make this very clear, gentlemen. This is **_**not **_**summer camp. For the ****next**_** three weeks**_**, I will be putting you through an intense program designed to make you think, act, and **_**behave**_** like officers of the law."**

**Whitley and Oscar somewhat deflated at the statement, their joking moods quickly dissipating. Tai then gave a final warning, "Prepare to be pushed to your physical, mental, and, yes, **_**emotional **_**limits."**

Ironwood liked this Tai.

**Tai then approached the desk to review the lesson plan. He then heard Whitley say, "Warning- Oscar's a big weeper."**

**Oscar didn't sound amused in the slightest, retorting, "Say's the guy who broke down while watching a commercial this morning."**

"**There were abused puppies and a Sarah Lakeland song, I am not a robot." Whitley replied, trying to defend his fragile, little heart.**

**Then the sound of the doors opening echoed through the gym, followed by the sound fine leather shoes upon wooden tiles. The three turn to see that the SBPD'S own skeptic and grouchy detective, Lassiter, had come to see if the two were indeed at the academy. The detective had a very mocking grin on his face as he called out, "Good. Wanted to make sure you two didn't snake out of this."**

**Tai's face fell as he saw the Detective, whom stopped in his tracks as his grin grew wider as he recognized the instructor.**

"**Taiyang Xiao-Long?" Lassiter greeted the instructor as though they were old friends. Only it didn't sound friendly in the slightest, in fact, it sounded rather mocking. Lassie than asked, "I didn't know you were still on the force?"**

"**Hello, Lassiter." Tai greeted with a strained voice.**

"Oh, looks like we got trouble." Roman mocked silently.

"If a fight breaks out, dad can beat him." Yang said, confident in her father's ability in stopping Lassiter.

**Oscar looked between the two men and asked, "How do you two know each other?"**

"**Us," Lassie said with a smug smile, "We're old pals from the academy."**

"**We had an ongoing battle as to who would graduate in the top spot," Taiyang elaborated before stating proudly, "I won."**

"I knew it!" Yang applauded, with Ruby joining her. Qrow just gave his ex-brother-in-law a big thumbs-up at his accomplishment.

**Lassie got in Tai's face, "That's probably 'cause you cheated on that final exam."**

**Tai raised a finger, "I won that that spot fair and square!"**

"**It's good to see you two have put all this old stuff behind you." Whitley calmly and sarcastically observed.**

"**Eh, look, that doesn't matter now, does it," Lassie shrugged, walking past the Schnee toward the desk, "Because I'm head detective of the SBPD, and you're..."**

**He picked up a wooden prop gun and mockingly complimented Tai, "**_**Clearly **_**doing well."**

"Asshole," Yang muttered, not liking Lassie already. Even Ruby frowned at the man for mocking her father. Ironwood was also losing respect for the man.

**Oscar and Whitley swore they felt their instructor's blood pressure rise at that comment. The air in the gym was getting very thick with animosity.**

"**I'm the associate head of this academy, in charge of **_**all **_**cadets training," Tai explained, the anger in his voice palpable in his calm answer.**

"**Cool." Lassie remarked, not at all impressed. He then noticed something on Tai's chest, "Hey, look at that. They even give you your own badge."**

**Oscar wondered if Tai needed some ice for that burn. Whitley was wondering how the man would counterattack.**

"**It just turns out my heart was in teaching." The instructor said in a vain attempt to protect his self-worth.**

**Lassie held his hands up. "Look, there is no judgment here, if you ever want a real-life example of someone who catches bad guys for a living."**

**He reached over and picked up a collapsible nightstick. "I'd be more than happy to come and talk to your students."**

**He then jabbed the nightstick into the desk. Taiyang was not intimidated in the slightest, saying with a proud smile "Don't you forget that I worked in the field too, detective."**

**Lassie's face scrunched up in deep thought, "That's right. What was that, **_**six months? **_**Six months you did that. Then what happened?"**

**Tai's smile collapsed into a frown. He remembered full well what happened.**

"I don't like him." Ruby said referring to Lassie and his insults toward her father. Yang glared at the detective.

"That's a good line there." Mercury was more focused on writing down the insults they threw at each other, deciding to keep them for another time. It'd be nice to use when he insulted other people.

"_**Suspicious Person, 4423 live at the Mobile station,"**_** Lassiter's radio blared.**

"**Excuse me, duty calls." Lassie spoke, before picking up his radio, "Copy, Lassiter responding, ETA 15 minutes."**

"**I gotta go. Really good seeing you, Xiao-Long," He walked away, not even glancing toward Oscar and Whitley as he told him. "Have fun with these clowns."**

**The detective left the gym, leaving a dejected Tai to stew in his self-pity. After a few seconds, Tai turned to his new students and asked, "Is **_**he**_** really head detective?"**

"**I'm afraid so." Whitley answered, regretting that he couldn't say anything to boost the poor man's confidence.**

"**Officer Xiao-Long, is it possible that I may take a little snack break." Oscar asked, trying to lighten the mood. Of course, he was also actually hungry and he doesn't do well on an empty stomach. "I haven't had anything since 2."**

**Tai looked at his watch. He then indignantly told Oscar, "It's 2:15, absolutely not."**

**Tai returned to his paperwork. Oscar decided now was the time to try something else. He then said aloud, "Is that a fire alarm?"**

"**I don't hear anything."**

**What followed was Oscar moving his lips, hiding them behind his baseball cap, as he tried to imitate the sound of a fire alarm going off. It sounded nothing like one, as to be expected. Tai turned back to his students and confusedly asked, "Why is he making weird cat noises?"**

**Whitley turned to his friend and said, "You have to stop. You've embarrassing yourself."**

Oscar blushed and shrunk into himself as his counterpart made a fool of himself. The fact that many in the audience were laughing didn't help.

Whitley could understand how his alternative friend felt. Hopefully he wouldn't be as big of a fool.

"**Listen, your program breaks down as follows." Tai began as he picked up his binders, "third will involve field work and one-third will be focused on physical training."**

**The Schnee thought it wise to joke, "What about the other third?"**

"**Are you kidding?" Oscar incredulously asked, not wanting more work than he already had to do.**

**Tai gave them both a befuddled look, to which Whitley replied, "Never mind. Surprise us."**

**At that, Taiyang Xiao-Long smiled. He can most certainly do that.**

**The screen immediately changed over to the Academy's outdoor training field, where many cadets had begun their warm-up exercise. They were getting themselves ready for the obstacle course. What followed was a shot of several cadets, humans and Faunus, jogging across a wooden beam, one of the hardest obstacles to overcome for newcomers. Following that was an elevated platform that had a single rope suspended over a muddy hole of water. The purpose of this exercise was to swing across, without falling into the dirty water. The last exercise was a wall-scaling challenge, in which the cadets had to climb over a wooden wall to the other side.**

**Every cadet that had taken the course thus far were in the prime of their youth, bodies nearly at the pinnacle of peak human and faunus conditioning, effortlessly accomplishing each exercise with a practiced poise and precision befitting future officers of the law.**

**And then there was Whitley and Oscar, who are nearing the end of the prime of their youth, with bodies that were average in physique and conditioning, struggling with each exercise with all the uncoordinated clumsiness and awkwardness of two physically-challenged fifty-somethings.**

Oscar and Whitley weren't sure what to say about _that _particular notion. Though considering how Roman, Ruby, Nora-who was laughing out loud-Cardin, and even Winter were chuckling, they had a feeling this wouldn't end well for them. Not one bit.

**The screen showed Taiyang near the wall, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his new students. He looked up in anticipation, only to find that they had not reached the top. He gave them a few more seconds, but they still had not climbed over. Just as he was going to check the other side, he was surprised to see Whitley and Oscar running past both sides of the wooden obstacle, out of breath and having given up on the task. The man just watched the two in disappointment.**

"This should be fun." Cardin grinned as even Cinder decided to see what might happen. Who knows, maybe one of the two fools will break a leg, in a literal sense. Adam was hoping for such a thing.

**The screen switched over to another area, the simulation village, where cadets train for shootouts and Swat maneuvers. Whitley and Tai, wearing protective eyewear and noise-canceling earmuffs, approached one of the mocked up buildings. Suddenly, a wooden cutout of a masked gunman slid into view, gun drawn and aimed. Whitley immediately aimed his own firearm and fired, placing a bullet right into the mock-crooks hands. Tai, honestly impressed, nodded in approval.**

Winter and Weiss nodded in approval as well, proud that their little brother, in this universe, actually knew how to defend himself.

**It cut back to the obstacle course. Whitley and Tai stood on the Rope-swinging platform, waiting for Oscar to swing over to other side. Unfortunately, Oscar had not used enough momentum in his swing, for he was now suspended over the muddy water, hands gripped firmly around the rope like a lifeline.**

"**Dude, you're supposed to let go." Whitley told his friend, hoping that he'll oblige.**

**Oscar was having none of it, "And fall into that disgusting-ass water? I'll get dysentery, Whit!"**

**Taiyang just palmed his face, wondering how was it these two were taken seriously by the department.**

"By doing actual successful work in the crimes they solve." Mayden responded. Plot armor, it was a beautiful thing.

**It cut back to the Simulation House, only this time Whitley was inside it. As he scoped his surroundings, he heard the sound of another cutout being pulled out. Turning on his heel, he instinctively pulled the trigger, firing a single shot. Fortunately, the bullet hit the target dead center in the chest. Unfortunately, it was just a woman carrying groceries.**

**Seeing that he made a mistake, Whitley did the only sensible thing in his position.**

**He shot a bullet through the grocery bags. It was the only way to be sure there was no bomb. Nodding at his work, Whitley moved on.**

Winter was starting to feel doubt in her alternative brother's skills, but said nothing. Ironwood knew why.

'_Strange how he hit the exact same spot as Winter did back in training.' _Even Winter had to learn a thing or two back then.

**The screen Cut back to the Rope-Swinging Platform. Oscar was still on the rope, refusing to let go. However, Whitley had run out of patience and decided to swing across, regardless if his friend was still hanging on to the rope.**

**Now they were both stuck suspended over the dirty-ass water Oscar was so afraid of.**

"**How does this improve the situation?" Oscar angrily asked, wondering how Whitley thought this was a good idea.**

**Completely missing the point, as well as the question, Whitley asked his friend, "What is dysentery?"**

**Oscar could only glare at his friend for his ignorance. Taiyang said nothing. He was too busy banging his head against his clipboard.**

"Pretty sure your old man did that with Summer and Raven." Qrow told his nieces, who looked at him in surprise.

"Really," Ruby asked with interest.

"What happened that made him do that?" Yang also wanted to know.

"Let's see," Qrow said smiling while also remembering the good old days. "Summer was unable to land properly when she jumped off a tree and kept landing on her face, and Raven, well, she accidentally broke more than a few swords in battle."

He remembered all the money Raven lost and then stole to compensate for the loss.

**The Screen returned to the house, where Whitley was still undertaking his target practice, with Taiyang following closely from behind. After everything he'd seen today, he was not going to leave this idiot unsupervised. As they turned a corner, Whitley saw what he thought was another cardboard cutout. He stopped and aimed his gun.**

**Only it wasn't a cardboard thug or civilian. It was Oscar, who had foolishly walked into the middle of a live fire exercise, chowing down on a sandwich. Oscar saw his friend and froze.**

"Don't shoot!" Oscar cried out not wanting to end up dead because of a mistake. Whitley also felt the same, but only because he didn't want to end up in jail. The cells he saw when he went on that trip to one of Atlas' prisons were unsanitary.

**For Taiyang, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He shouted out, "TIME!" bringing the exercise to an end. Having heard the man's shout, Whitley removed his earmuffs. He then noticed that Oscar actually had two sandwiches. He walked over to his friend, wondering if he'd let him have the other one.**

**Taiyang shook his head at the two, wondering how it was that these two idiots haven't killed themselves yet, doing what they do.**

"By incredible luck and the fact they were born as the stars of the show." Mayden opined, even though the audience didn't understand what he meant by 'stars'.

**They returned to the gym, where Taiyang "I can't believe you are Henry Spencer's nephew!"**

**He honestly can't understand it. How can the relative of one of the SBPD's most decorated and legendary officers, a man whom he considered a legend and role model, be this horrifically inept at police work?**

**Said relative replied, "Well, neither can I, It's an ongoing investigation."**

**He then raised a finger in the air, saying, "And in my defense, I had reasonable suspicion for all of those cardboard people that I shot."**

"**You shot **_**two innocent**_** women," Tai said, still completely in disbelief at that fact.**

Winter looked away, averting her gaze from Ironwood, who just smirked. Who knew Whitley and his oldest sister had that much on common?

"**If I may, the first woman with the groceries was exiting a library that doesn't allow snacks." Whitley began before explaining his reasoning, "I know this because we've tried on several occasions."**

**Oscar nodded in agreement. They had indeed tried that, only to be thrown out.**

"**The second woman was simply a replica of the first woman, but they painted whiskers on her face, which is both offensive to Faunus and suspicious." Whitley finished, explaining his rationale behind the second woman.**

Adam had no words, he honestly couldn't tell if that was racist or not. The same went for Blake.

"**But you shot her three times." Oscar commented.**

Winter now looked away from Whitley in embarrassment. Her action only confused him.

**Whitley shrugged and replied, "Semantics."**

**Oscar immediately argued, "It's not semantics."**

**Taiyang ignored their little debate and asked, "How can you two be responsible for solving all these cases" he then wondered aloud, "I can't believe you get out of bed in the morning without hurting yourselves."**

**Whitley chose that moment to joke, "Oh, but we do and injury free since June of last year; when Oscar broke his finger flipping the injury-countdown calendar"**

**Oscar just stared indignantly at the remark, wondering why he had to be the butt of the joke. Whitley then asked his friend, "Wait, that's irony, right?"**

"**Irony is you asking me what irony means every time you say it." Oscar shortly said, still confounded by his best friend's poor grasp on the concept of irony.**

**Tai shook his head, wanting to forget this idiot exchange. He then suggested, "All right, maybe you'll do better in the field."**

**Forgetting their previous argument, the two cadets perked up. They followed Tai to the desk. As soon as he was on the opposite side, he explained, "Today, we will be patrolling a designated area under my close supervision, as well as Fenway."**

"**Who's Fenway?" Oscar asked. He wondered another instructor going to join them.**

"**That guy right over there" Tai smiled as he turned and pointed, directing both men's attention to an open doorway. Lying down on a welcome mat, fight in the doorway, tongue slobbering and panting, was an old basset hound. Whitley and Oscar immediately cooed at the sight of the old dog.**

"Is that a version of Zwei!?" Ruby excitedly asked, with Weiss and Yang wondering the same. Blake just hissed at the sight of the dog. In her rightly justified opinion, dogs shouldn't be allowed on the force. Who knew what diabolical plots they had in their little minds?

"No, he's just a dog that was in the K-9 unit." Mayden answered honestly.

The three girls sighed in disappointment, but Blake kept her eye on that dog nonetheless. Adam just rolled his eyes, recalling his old partner's ridiculous fear of dogs. He remembered this one time when she ruined an operation because she heard what she thought was a dog barking.

It was from a dog, alright. But it was a child's toy dog!

**Taiyang then stated with pride, "Best scent dog in the whole kingdom, played a role in solving over 50 cases."**

**Whitley then jokingly remarked, "Also played roles in the Bad News Bears, The Odd Couple, and Grumpy Old Men."**

**Oscar laughed at the joke. He then joined in the fun, saying "He does look like Walter Machtau."**

**As though understanding the joke, Fenway barked. Tai then pulled up a box from beneath the desk, which he then placed on top of it. Whitley and Oscar immediately helped themselves to its contents as Tai explained. "Here are your uniforms. The badges are temporary. The guns, thank the gods, are **_**props**_**, but everything else is what's issued to our current officers."**

**He then noticed Oscar messing around with a nightstick and Whitley fiddling with a radio. "These are not toys, Gentlemen!"**

**He then told them sternly, "An officer's equipment is to be guarded and **_**accounted **_**for at all times, is that clear?"**

**Whitley turned on his radio and spoke into it, "Yes, Sensei."**

"**So on patrol today, can we pull people over and stuff?" Oscar asked.**

**Although dreading to answer, Tai answered nonetheless. "Yes, as long as there's probable cause."**

**Oscar smiled and nudged Whitley, looking at him with an excited gleam in his eyes. The Schnee didn't know what his friend was planning, but he was sure that he was going to like it.**

"This isn't going to end well." Jaune answered already feeling something messy was about to happen. Nora just chewed on her popcorn with glee, ready to watch the coming comedic hijinks.

**The sound of wailing sirens blared as the screen switched over, this time to a blue car that had parked onto the side of a street. The driver of this vehicle was none other than Detective Carlton Lassiter, who can't believe that he, of all people, had been pulled over by the police.**

"I'm actually okay with this." Ruby agreed with her sister.

**The detective fumed in silence as he waited for an officer to approach, window already rolled down. He then saw the torso of a uniformed officer enter his field of vision, standing right next to his open window. The torso then leaned, revealing the face of the person who had pulled him over. Lassie immediately scowled upon recognizing the face.**

**Wearing sunglasses, with a toothpick in his mouth, was none other than Whitley Schnee, dressed in full cadet officer's uniform, looking at him with a mockingly serious face. The so-called psychic then calmly asked, "Sir, I'm gonna need to see your license and registration, please."**

"Heh..." Whitley lightly chuckled, not minding what his counterpart was doing this time. Oscar pretty much felt the same. Lassie deserved it, in their opinion.

"This is the power of karma at work." Qrow said with a smirk, glad that the arrogant officer was being knocked down a peg or two.

"Go get him, Oscar and Whitley!" Ruby cheered out loud.

"That man is going to have a headache." Ironwood stated, knowing that Qrow sometimes did this.

**Lassie immediately retorted, "Schnee, you must be out of your damn mind if you think that is gonna happen."**

"**License and registration, please, sir." Whitley insisted as he straightened himself.**

**Before he could protest further, Lassie heard a loud tap on the passenger door. He looked over to see an irritated Oscar Pines tapping a nightstick against the car door. The other annoyance in his life then accusingly asked, "Have you been drinking, sir?"**

**Having crossed the threshold of his anger, Lassie unbuckled his seatbelt and yelled in rage, "THAT'S IT!"**

**As the detective exited the driver's seat, Whitley calmly warned him. "Sir, if you don't calm down, I will be forced to tase you in the face."**

"Do it! Do it!" Qrow cried out with Mercury and even Roman cheering for that to happen. Pain will hopefully be brought.

"**You don't have a taser!" Lassie argued as he left the vehicle, standing next to Whitley, who maintained his calm composure as a fake-cop. Then he saw the person standing behind the Schnee. It suddenly all made sense to the detective.**

"**Ohh," He began, "I should have known."**

**Officer Xiao-long addressed his former rival, "You were going 45 in a 40." He then smiled, "The law is the law."**

"Oh snap! How'd you like that, copper?!" Tock joyfully said already liking this direction. Seeing an officer getting busted by another officer, and for a speeding violation? That was priceless. She could already tell this was going to be a riot.

**Lassie scowled, "What the hell, Xiao-Long? You can't beat me on the field, so now you're trying to beat me off?"**

**Whitley couldn't help himself as he said with a straight face, "You may want to rephrase that, sir."**

Some in the audience laughed at that, with Cardin, Qrow, Mercury, Nora, and Roman being the loudest. Whitley was trying his hardest to keep his own laughter down, but the face he made as he tried to do so just caused the laughter to increase in ferocity.

As she laughed, Yang nudged her sister and asked, "Double Entedres, you've gotta love them, am I right?"

Ruby blinked in confusion and innocently asked, "Double what-now?"

Winter and Weiss simply wondered where their brother had learned such distasteful humor.

**Oscar threw in his two cents, "Maybe he has been drinking."**

"**Sir, I'm gonna need you to stand on one foot and hop at a medium pace." Whitley ordered the detective, wanting to test his friend's theory.**

**Before he could rebuke that statement, the radio in Lassiter's car suddenly blared. **_**"Attention all units, we have a robbery in progress at Longsdale's check cashing, Wilcox and Shire."**_

"**You three clowns stay here; I'm gonna go do some **_**real**_** police work." With that said, Lassie returned to his vehicle, but not before sending Taiyang a hateful glare, telling the instructor, "You're pathetic, Xiao-Long."**

**The three stood silent as the detective drove off, sirens blaring and speeding faster before. Oscar walked over to Tai and said to him, "Damn. Don't let him get to you, Tai."**

**Tai, however, wasn't reassured by his new student's words of encouragement, "No, he's right. I am pathetic. What the hell am I doing?"**

"Oh, dad..." Ruby cried, wanting nothing more than to give her alternate father a hug. Yang felt the same.

Those on the 'Bad Side' no longer cared as the fun had been ruined.

**Taking the toothpick out of his mouth, Whitley told the man with a genuinely sincere tone, "I'll tell you exactly what you're doing. You're teaching refined skills that guys like us can utilize for weeks, most likely days."**

**Oscar nodded at his friend's words as Tai regained a little bit of his confidence. Whitley continued, "Seriously, for the ten hours or so that we retain the stuff you've taught us, you made a real difference, Tai."**

**His confidence and ego recovered, Tai then confidently declared. "I am **_**TWICE **_**the cop that he is."**

"Hell yeah you are, dad!" Yang screamed with her arms up, glad her father had regained his confidence. "Show that prick who's the boss!"

"**Well, don't just stand there and wax on about it. Did you know that he took the freeway?" Tai turned to Whitley in surprise as the younger man said that. The blond officer shrugged, "So?"**

"**So? He just added ten minutes to his trip and we can get you there in less than five." Oscar explained, wanting to help the man show up Lassiter.**

**Whitley smiled knowingly, "Just in time to bust the perp."**

**Despite his newfound confidence, Taiyang immediately dismissed the idea, saying, "No. No. No way. You know what kind of trouble I'd get into, getting two cadets involved in an active robbery? No."**

"**Think about it, Tai. This is finally a chance to show him up once and for all."**

**Tai stared at the two men as he thought about it. As he considered the proposition, his mind wandered to the past twenty years of his life. The ridicule he endured from his fellow classmates as they went on to enjoy fulfilling careers in the department, whereas he was stuck teaching rookies at the academy like a washout. He recalled the countless nights he spent coming home to his wife and two young daughters, wishing he could excite them with stories of his life as a highly respected officer of the law, rather than the regular recount of failing student after student. His mind made up, Taiyang told the two, "If we do this, we got to catch the bad guys."**

**Whitley's grin grew wider, "Don't worry, Tai. It's our specialty."**

**The Screen shifted to show the three in the cruiser, with Tai behind the steering wheel and the two consultants seated in the back. Just as they said, Whitley and Oscar's shortcut helped them get to the area in less than five minutes. The car pulled up to a street corner, where Whitley told his instructor, "Slow down. It's just up here on the left."**

**Tai heeded his directions, slowing his car and making a clean left turn onto another street. But just as they got on the street, a man came bolting from their left, cutting across the street to the other side. The man had a backpack, a mullet, a terribly grown mustache, and a trucker hat.**

"Disaster is on the road." Roman grinned, wondering how these clowns are going to solve this case. He may not like cops, or detectives, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't find these two amusing. Plus, he hoped that a gun fight will be shown.

**Whitley instantly recognized the man and exclaimed, "Holy crap! That's the guy!"**

**Oscar followed with a rushed, "Stop! Stop right here!"**

**Taiyang pressed his foot on the brake, bringing the car to an abrupt halt. Whitley and Oscar immediately exited the vehicle, intent on chasing the thief. Whitley shouted to their driver, "Let's go, Tai!"**

**But Whitley stopped in his tracks once he noticed the older man had not taken his hands off of the steering wheel. The instructor hadn't even taken his seatbelt off. He sat in his seat, hands firmly locked upon the wheel, eyes staring right at the suspect in fear. He was even trying to steady his breathing. Taiyang Xiao-Long was not going to move. He had frozen in the heat of the moment.**

"**Tai," Oscar pleaded with the man, hoping to snap the man back into action.**

**Whitley then told his friend, "I understand why he went back to teaching."**

"Probably because of his stage fright or whatever," Qrow mused, realizing this Tai was a lot like his own. They both had slight problems when in action, and thus preferred to have a simple life in teaching.

"Dang it," Yang muttered, with Ruby feeling the same.

"Hopefully dad will snap out of it." Ruby hoped.

**With that said, the two cadets continued their pursuit, leaving their teacher in his car. But as they ran off, neither noticed Tai frown as he wallowed in self-pity, hating himself for his cowardice and letting two cadets out of his supervision.**

**The two were now chasing David Arnold through a park. To their horror, Arnold was much faster and fitter than he looked, as he ran with the speed of a track star, whereas they ran with the speed of two out-of-shape adults. Then Arnold surprised them further by effortlessly climbing a fence, which was what the two had tried and failed to do back at the academy. The two police cadets stopped at the fence, out of breath and regretting skipping out on exercise.**

**Oscar then noticed something about Arnold's path, "He'd headed towards the college over there."**

**Whitley nodded, only to wince as he took a breath. He then said, "I guess that obstacle course does have a practical purpose."**

"You don't say?" Whitley sarcastically asked. This was too humiliating for him.

**It took them several minutes, but, at last, Whitley and Oscar had finally reached the San Barb Institute of Technology. After questioning various students if they had seen Arnold enter the campus, the two were now inside a Coed dorm that Arnold was seen entering. The two friends entered the dormitory, searching each succeeding floor for their suspect. They had finally reached the final floor.**

"**Everybody, listen up!" Whitley shouted, "Come out of your dorm rooms!"**

**Oscar completed the image by banging his fist against every door they strode by. However, at one door, a female student walked out wrapped in a towel. Despite being out of breath, Oscar was able to smile and say with a flirty tone, "hello."**

"**We are looking for a redneck..." Whitley announced before taking a deep breath. He then continued, "With a black backpack and we're pretty sure he came down this hallway!"**

"**Screw you, cadet!" One arrogant student shouted, laughing at the two uniformed dorks.**

"Such disrespect..." Glynda angrily said not liking how the boys were being treated despite the fact they were trying to help.

"I understand that." Winter coldly said also knowing such a thing as once upon a time she faced such scorn. It took years before anybody actually bothered respecting her and even now it persists simply because she used to be an heiress.

Ironwood angrily stared at the boy, reminding him of an old rival who acted all that. Glad he was gone and done with.

"Yeah, that tends to happen from time to time," Qrow acknowledged, knowing that people weren't always helpful to those trying to help them.

'_Yes, shame not all people can accept help." _Ozpin too had his fair share of those not taking him seriously. But maybe these boys will find better luck elsewhere.

**They then saw one frightened student pointing to a room with an open door. The two cadets enter the dorm room, hoping to find Arnold and apprehend him. Instead, they found a blonde-haired male student, sitting on a chair and using a laptop. The student pointed to his room's window and told the two with a frightful tone, "Uh, He-He went out there!"**

Like that. How convenient.

**They ran to the opened window and looked through it. All they saw was a small city park filled with a few walking students, but no sign of David Arnold. They then heard Tai call over the radio, **_**"Pines, any luck?"**_

**Oscar quickly replied back, "That's a negative."**

**The two friends stood in the dorm room, wondering how they could've lost Arnold. That's when they noticed the sheets on one of room's beds began to move. They watched as a young man pushed the sheets back. Whitley saw that he had flowing deep brown brown hair that reached to his neck, equally brown eyes, and that he had some poorly-shaven stubble on his upper lip. It appeared the kid had ripped his mustache off rather than shaved it.**

"Wow, that's just sad." Roman said with Neo nodding with a sign with the word 'Pathetic' on it.

**The student then squinted at the men and dazedly asked, "What are you guys, like, firemen?"**

**Whitley then took Oscar's radio and called Tai, "Don't sweat it, Tai, and Lassie doesn't need to hear about this."**

"_**Too late, idiots," **_**Lassie answered over the radio. He didn't sound happy in the slightest.**

**Whitley and Oscar looked at each other in fear. This was just not their day.**

"You can say that again." Ironwood recalled the days when he tried solving a case, only to come up empty. Roman on the other hand smiled recalling how he put many officers in that position. Oh, how he missed those good old days.

**Later, back at the Station, Whitley and Tai stood in the chief's office. Oscar had not joined them yet, having left to get a sandwich from a department vending machine to eat. He had to calm himself after all that excitement. By the Schnee's estimates, it'll take his friend about 35 to 45 before he left the bathroom after eating it. Glynda stared angrily at the two men and Lassiter sat on a nearby chair, ready to watch what was sure to be what one of the most enjoyable things he ever saw.**

**Glynda looked disappointedly at Taiyang, "Officer Xiao-Long, you drove two cadets to a robbery in progress, and you let them chase a suspect while you did **_**what **_**exactly?"**

"**I'm not sure it's important, chief," Tai said, trying to deflect attention from him.**

**Lassie would have none of it, as he stood up and smugly spoke, "I have an educated guess that's 100% accurate. Officer Xiao-Long here **_**froze**_** like the North Pole, because when some men look danger in the eye, they blink repeatedly, like they're staring into the sun."**

**Tai's confidence shrunk under the man's words. Whitley just rolled his eyes at the detective's petty display. Lassie than smiled smugly at Tai and facetiously asked, "Some things never change, huh?"**

Yang and Ruby now _really _wanted to punch that jerk in the face. Ruby was even tempted to say a few bad words. That big jerk!

**Glynda ignored her head detective and told the instructor, "Well, unfortunately, I have no choice but to suspend you for one month, pending a full investigation."**

**If Tai didn't look beaten before, he certainly did now, as his face began to imitate a sad, little puppy. Whitley came to the man's defense and tried to reason with the Chief, "No. Come on, Chief, don't you think that's a little harsh?"**

**Glynda then pointed her gaze at Whitley, harshly reminding the young man, "Mr. Schnee, You're in no position to be defending anyone. You were told not to participate in any investigations until you completed your training, and then you ignored me while somehow managing to lose half your equipment in the process."**

"**What?" Whitley balked at the accusation. "I lost my hat and my flashlight."**

**It wasn't like he lost anything important. A flashlight and a hat weren't that expensive to replace, so why was he suddenly getting all the heat. Then Lassie walked over to him and asked, "Where's your radio?"**

**Wanting to show he was not that irresponsible, Whitley reached down to his equipment belt, wanting to pull out the radio just to prove the detective wrong. All he pulled up was the connector. Tai sighed at his now-former student's actions, Glynda stared at the wire incredulously, and Lassie smiled like a kid in a candy store.**

**Whitley looked at the disconnected wire, "And my radio... I lost that."**

Whitley slapped his forehead. He honestly can't believe his alternate universe counterpart was this clueless. His sister's laughter did not help.

**Trying to save face, he then told Goodwitch, "Look a guy can only carry so much stuff, Chief."**

**Having had enough of this idiocy, Glynda told the man with a forceful tone, "You and Mr. Pines are to return to the academy immediately."**

"**We'd love to do that, Chief, but you just suspended our instructor." Whitley reminded her, adding, "And I'm not entirely sure Oscar is gonna make it out of the latrine."**

**Glynda smiled, "Well, you now have a substitute, one that I have handpicked to ensure that there will be no more incidents."**

**The Screen shifted back to the Academy, this time to a busy classroom, as a lecture was being given by their substitute instructor, Dew Gayle. With a slideshow playing behind her, Dew explained to her students what was being shown on the slide. As she explained the P.I.T maneuver, Whitley and Oscar sat in the back as they listened. Well, Oscar was listening; Whitley was too busy thinking about how this scenario reminded him of a certain movie.**

"**Dude, this is so Top Guns," The Schnee told Oscar, who hummed at that.**

"**I'm Cruiser, she's MacGills," Whitley then said to him, "and you're Snowman."**

**Oscar's face fell at that. "Why can't I be the Rooster?"**

"**You know why." Whitley replied.**

"**Stop hypothetically typecasting me, Whitley." Oscar demanded. Sure, Goose died in the movie, but that wasn't going to happen to him.**

"**Come on, It also means you were in Tomb-rock and got to be Batguy." Whitley reminded his friend.**

"Actually, that'd be pretty awesome, to be honest." Oscar said, liking the implications of that sentence.

**Oscar continued to push the issue, "I want to be the Tan Rooster."**

"**I can't do this with you right now." Whitley said, ending the argument, as he raised his hand. Whitley was going to enjoy every moment of this.**

The screen ended just like that, With Tai beaten, the boys back in class, and Whitley's own girlfriend actually teaching said class. Though ignoring all of that, one person in the audience had a question.

"What exactly is this film _Top Guns_? Wait, no, dunno why, but it feels more like _Top Gun_." Tock asked with Mayden shrugging with his non-existent shoulders.

"No idea. I've been told it's a movie about planes. Hey, I don't know every film that exists in the multiverse, okay." Mayden replied, speaking truthfully.

"Aw man, so this is how it ends, lame!" Yang shouted, wanting to see her dad put that Lassie jerk in his place.

"It did seem incomplete." Ren said to the Keeper.

"Likewise," Glynda said in agreement.

"Then don't worry, because soon you'll get to see part two." Mayden said, reminding them that this viewing was a two-parter. This made some in the audience happy, for they wanted to see how Oscar and Whitley will solve the case.

"Then what are you waiting for? Play it!" Nora commanded excitedly, wanting to see what was next. Many shared that sentiment.

"It would be nice to see the rest." Blake agreed. She can admit to liking this universe somewhat.

Jaune then cheered, "Oh, yeah, on with the show!"

Even the Schnee sisters joined in. Oscar and Whitley also wanted to see what became of their alternates. Hopefully, they didn't get hurt or worse.

"Okay then," Mayden agrees also wanting to see the rest. "In that case, part two starts now."

With that the screen lights up to resume the show, ready to present the second half of this viewing. It was no clip like the other worlds, but a feature length showing. It was almost like watching a full episode on television.

This should be fun.

* * *

**And that ends that. Part 2 will be coming up eventually with the cast seeing the rest of the adventure of our detectives. Either something good will happen, or something funny, maybe both. Only one way to find out. Until next time.**

**P.S.-Does anybody know how to make a TV Trope page? Been trying to make one for this fanfiction but couldn't figure out how.**


	19. Psych-Part 2

**Chapter 18: Psych-Part 2**

* * *

**I'm back with part two people. I hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter, sponsored by Nacom23 who did their best in writing down all the details. Speaking of him though, I should tell you guys that due to his/her circumstances, they won't be able to beta-read this chapter for a long while. Such a shame but after this, we won't be seeing our good friend for a while. But hey, they'll be back eventually, so no tears.**

**Until then, on with the show.**

* * *

"Alright folks, part two begins now." The entity known as Mayden said as suddenly the entire screen lit up.

"Oh man, this is gonna be entertaining!" Yang was very excited to see how the rest of this episode will turn out.

"You bet!" Ruby agreed while eating a plate of cookies. "I bet dad with Whitley and Oscar will totally prove themselves. Isn't that right Oscar!" She then shouted at her travel buddy who just gave a small smile.

"I hope so." He said a bit nervously.

"_Don't worry Oscar, I'm sure you'll do fine." _The soul of Ozpin told his current vessel, believing that Oscar alongside Whitley could do fine things. _"You should believe in yourself more."_

"I-I guess I can try." Oscar said. While he didn't have much confidence, after seeing his dimensional counterpart, a part of him felt he could do it. He just had to have faith.

"Hopefully someone will get hurt." Mercury chuckled. The laps part was okay, but Mercury prefered more action.

"Uh, battle addict." Emerald roller her eyes while Cinder simply just ignored her followers and began drinking some fine. While she didn't care much about this episode, as it lacked things she herself actually liked, she did enjoy the ability to conjure food and drinks.

'_Imagine, if I had this power I can crush all my enemies.' _Cinder thought as she took a long sip. She then gazed at her empty glass cup and 'willed' more of the wine to come back. _'That...and the power to materialize my favorite drinks and meals will be a nice bonus.' _Just because she would have immense powers, didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy such a fine dish now and then.

Glynda and Ironwood could attest to that. Both eating extravagant dishes.

In any case, the screen soon started up again with everybody now watching to see what happens next. And what it showed first was this.

**Dew saw her boyfriend's raised hand and asked, "Yes, Mr. Schnee?"**

"..." Whitley had some respect for his counterparts higher than average intelligence...but he got the feeling that this might not end well. In terms of making him look good.

**Whitley smiled internally. It's not every day that one got to reenact a scene from one of their favorite movies. Whitley was gonna enjoy every minute of it.**

**Making sure to keep a straight face, Whitley asked. "Have you ever seen a small, blue vehicle swing out in front of a twin Mack truck, pull a 180 spin, and then continue in reverse?"**

**Dew shook her head, "No. And why would someone do something so stupid?"**

"I think it sounds interesting." Mercury though with Yang internally agreeing.

"Yeah! I don't get much of what was said, but that sounds awesome!" Nora replied with vigour, Ren trying to calm her down and eat her pancakes.

"Uh." Whitley just slapped his face as Winter and Weiss just looked at him with amusement in their eyes. It isn't often they see their little brother act like this.

**It appeared that his girlfriend was not playing along. He caught himself before looking over to Oscar. The two friends stared at one another, holding a brief mental discussion on whether to continue with this stunt. They both agreed in a second. Again, when did anyone get a chance to live out one of their favorite movie?**

**Whitley looked back at his girlfriend and said, "To communicate."**

**Oscar joined in, quoting Rooster, "You know, to keep up international relations."**

**Dew was not amused. She asked the two cadets. "Do you have any real questions, or would you rather keep wasting our time?"**

**Deciding to end his small flight into fantasy, the Schnee thought now might be the best time to ask a question he'd been keeping in. "Let's say there's a guy knocking off check-cashing places in order to gather-"**

**Dew caught on to him and said, "That's not hypothetical. That is a real and current case we are not discussing in this class."**

**"Understood," Whitley spoke.**

"It's like seeing the students acting like fools." Glynda moaned. The worst part being that this version of the young Schnee is technically a grown man. A man child, both him and Oscar.

"I can only hope those two are disciplined." Ironwood said with Glynda giving him a knowing look. "Huh. Yeah, never mind." A certain faunus back at Atlas with colorful skates proved to not change, so why would these two.

**He kept silent for a few seconds before raising his hand again. Dew saw this and, despite her hesitation, called on him again. "Yes, Mr. Schnee?"**

**"Let's say there's a lady, and she has sticky fingers, and she's knocking off those joints that give you, like, a cash advance on your paycheck in case you want to go to a club."**

**Dew checked her watch and decided that now was the right time to end class. She then raised her voice and announced to all the gathered cadets. "Okay, you know what? That's it for today."**

"Love problems." Blake said knowing that even if those two-surprisingly-were dating, considering this Whitley, it must be tough dealing with his antics. She should know, Yang was like this sometimes.

**Whitley and Oscar looked on in surprise, wondering just how the former's bluff had worked. As the other cadets left, Dew told them as they left the classroom that they will continue discussing the PIT maneuver on Friday. Within seconds, the only souls left in the classroom were the three of them. She then called out Whitley. "Mr. Schnee, a word?"**

"Haha! Someone's in trouble I bet." Cardin laughed with Whitley glaring at the man. Even Adam found himself chuckling a bit.

**Oscar leaned in and told his friend, "I think you might be in trouble with the teacher."**

**Whitley smiled and replied, "I sure hope so."**

**The white-haired psychic detective rose from his seat and approached his instructor/girlfriend. As soon as the two were face to face, Dew reprimanded her lover. "You know, you should be taking this training more seriously. It might help you."**

**Whitley scoffed and replied, "Oh, come on, we both know this is some crazy idea dreamt by my uncle and the chief."**

**"It wasn't their idea, Whit. It was mine." He stopped himself at his girlfriend's words. He blinked in surprise. All this time, he thought it was them, but it was her idea?**

"Did _not see that coming." _Mayden then said sounding surprised.

"What! How could you not know?" Jaune asked figuring the Keeper here must have known everything about that world.

"Dude, I have powers but that doesn't make me omniscient." Besides, if he did know everything, that would just ruin the fun of surprises and plot twists. That, and he's never seen this world before. Never even heard of it up until a while ago. "Now then, continue watching."

**"I suggested the academy to **_**protect you**_** from **_**being killed**_**." Dew confessed, hoping she'll get through to her dense boyfriend.**

**Whitley immediately felt like an ass once he heard that. He hadn't put Dew's feelings into consideration when he went out and broke police protocol. Sure, there were moments in the past when he nearly got hurt, including that time when he was shot in the shoulder and had to endure it for nearly a day, but he always came out alive. Why hadn't she told him earlier about how worried she was?**

"Wait, I got shot!" Whitley then said, Oscar also wondering if he got injuries of his own.

"If anything love, that isn't exactly important." Tock said in a surprising look of some interest. "What's important is that _you _were being a blow-harder jerk in not considering your relationship with that girl."

Whitley wasn't sure what to think. That he got shot, or that he was being told off for his other worlder relationship by a faunus of all people. It didn't help matters that this one is rather violent, considering what she did when she first showed up.

As for Blake, she suddenly began feeling some guilt recalling her own problems. Oe mainly, how she always ran from them without thinking of the other person. Yang groaning a bit at her own thing. The two feeling uncomfortable with the rest of team RWBY just looking away. Though they weren't the only ones to feel off.

Even Adam actually took a second look over of what was said, and slowly began reviewing his and Blake's old relationship.

It would be a while before he discovered what went wrong.

**A sudden ring from Dew's scroll interrupted his musings. She looked at the caller ID and then answered, "Hey, Carlton."**

**"**_**David Arnold's car was just spotted near Rose Valley on Harris Street. This is the real deal, Gayl." **_**She heard her partner say. She swore he could hear the victorious smile in his voice when he told her, **_**"Hop in a black-and-white, and let's bust this guy!"**_

**"I'm on my way." She told him before ending the call. She then told Whitley, "I got to go."**

**Whitley sighed and swallowed his pride as he began to plead, "Dew... Look, I know that Oz and I are not supposed to get involved in this investigation, but I have to be honest with you. That's gonna be very difficult for us."**

**Dew clicked her tongue and said. "Yeah, I can see that... Why don't you come with me?"**

**Whitley asked in disbelief, "Really?"**

**She grinned, "Yeah."**

**She walked for the exit. Whitley turned on his heel and addressed his best friend. "Snowman, we're in."**

**Snowman angrily reminded his friend, "The Tan Rooster, Whit; The TAN ROOSTER!"**

"Man these guys are weird." Qrow said as he took a nice drink. "But in a good way."

**The two cadets promptly followed the detective out of the classroom. As they left, Whit told him his opinion of that name, "That has no ring to it at all."**

**The screen shifted over to a view of a police car driving down a street. The Dispatcher's voice is heard as she spoke over the radio, **_**"Harris Street at Rose Valley, Unit 21 En route. Suspect named in check-cashing robberies detained, awaiting backup. License plate confirmed. Registrant: David Arnold."**_

**The cruiser pulled over to the side of the street, parking right behind the car of Detective Carlton Lassiter, who had arrived only minutes before they had. The detective stood defensively behind his car, service weapon at the ready, waiting for his partner to join him. Parked in front of his own car was an orange SUV, the suspect's vehicle. Dew exited the police vehicle, shutting the door behind her, leaving the two cadets in the backseats. Whitley and Oscar, eager to join in, attempt to exit the vehicle as well, only to find that their doors were locked. Using all the strength they could muster, the two friends try to force the doors, but to no avail.**

**"She locked us in the car!" Oscar stated the obvious.**

**Whitley frowned as realization dawned on him. "That's why she let us come... so she could keep tabs."**

**Whitley jokingly lamented, "That crafty little doodle pumpkin."**

"Huh. I have to remember that trick." Winter could see the good uses of doing that. She once worked with two young a bit out of control but good hearted students as an assignment one time. One held a musical instrument and the other just wore clothing that was out of order. The two had good marks, strong, but more than likely to break the rules and get themselves hurt.

'_A bit strange but I can see this working.' _Ironwood also having the same thoughts. Sure it was a bit...immature, but hey, it worked.

**Oscar could only raise a brow as he heard his friend's pet name for his girlfriend. Then he sighed, choosing to ignore it. People can say what they want, but they had to admit Dew and Whitley made quite the cute, if very odd couple.**

"Ph." Weiss nearly giggled, ignoring the stare that Whitley gave her.

**Dew joined with Lassie, the two of them slowly approaching the suspect's vehicle. Their weapons were raised, aiming at the vehicle. They were not going to take any chances with this one. Who knew what could be up his sleeve?**

**"Arnold," Lassie called out, "Get out of that vehicle with your hands in the air!"**

**"DO IT!"**

**Seconds passed as the two officers, and the two cadets in the cruiser, waited for Arnold to exit the vehicle. The door of the SUV's driver seat opened, and a figure emerged. However, it wasn't David Arnold, as Lassiter and Gayl had hoped.**

**The one who had emerged was a frightened and very confused old, Kuchinashian woman. The two detectives lowered their weapons, wondering just how they could have screwed up. That's when Lassie felt something stir within him. It felt as though somebody was laughing at him. Turning his hear around, he looked back at the police car. Inside, the two idiots were laughing their heads off, with Oscar laughing so hard he rolled on his side.**

**He then asked his partner, "You locked 'em in the cruiser, right?"**

**"Yes." Dew confirmed.**

**"I appreciate that."**

**"No problem."**

**After getting all the information they could out of the woman, the two detectives let her go. The four then returned to the police station. As the detectives spoke with Chief Goodwitch regarding the bad lead, the two cadets took advantage of the situation by commandeering a police computer. Whitley typed in the name of the suspect and then pressed the search button. The computer then went about pulling up David Arnold's police record from the criminal database.**

**"We are gonna be in so much hot water for this, Whit." Oscar said, worried that they'll get caught.**

**"Come on, Oz." Whitley retorted, looking around the station. None of the officers within their immediate vicinity were even looking in their direction. "The water is lukewarm, pee-warm at worst."**

Again, Whitley respected the intelligence, but not those words coming out of 'his' mouth. That girl with the red hair laughing out loud with the green guy trying to calm her down. Even that gray haired kid and that fellow he beat up that blonde doofus were laughing it all up.

'_I'm sooo gonna get back at them.' _Whitley thought vengefully.

As for Oscar, he was just interested in seeing what else would happen. Ozpin inside him chuckling a bit thinking that those two men on screen were almost exactly like his students. Breaking the rules and law if only to help save the day.

**He then opened the file on Arnold, "Bottom line is this is not sitting right with me."**

**"You say that for every case."**

**"Yeah, but this is like sitting on a chair covered with little wooden jacks that dig into the hunkers." Whitley explained, using a very strange analogy that Oscar didn't quite understand.**

**"Why would you choose that?" He asked, looking at the file on Arnold in full display on the computer.**

**"Look, we owe it to Tai to catch this clown." Whitley said, still feeling sore about letting the poor man down.**

**But not without shifting the blame onto Oscar, "It's your fault he got suspended."**

**Oscar glowered, "it's OUR fault."**

**"How come when something is my fault, it's mine exclusively, but when it's your fault, we share it equally." Whitley maturely shot back while looking over the file.**

"Woah, that version of the Schnee is a jerk. I like it." Roman said chuckling. Neo just noddin with him at the spectacle.

**At that, Oscar pulled off the gloves and just said, "Because I went to college."**

**"That's not cool." Whitley told him. That was a real low blow. While nursing his bruised pride, he noticed something odd about Arnold's license plate information. "Well, this is weird."**

**"What?"**

**"The license plate registered to David Arnold's car has been in the system for a year."**

**"So?"**

**"So that tiny Kuchinashian woman bought her car three weeks ago." Whitley explained, remembering what the old woman had told Dew and Lassie. He then realized why it had been so hard for the police to try and track Arnold down through his license registration.**

**Oscar than came to the same conclusion, "Which means prior to three weeks ago, the police were tracking a license plate number that hadn't even been created yet."**

**Whitley nodded, "Exactly. The question is; how did a bogus plate number make it on David Arnold's profile?"**

**He then pulled up a table scroll and quickly dialed in a number. Oscar asked, "Who are you calling?"**

**As he waited for an answer, Whitley replied, "His parole officer."**

**The call went through as the other side answered. A surprised Whitley then told Oscar, "It's an Ikea."**

**Why would the Scroll number of a furniture store be listed as a Parole officer's number? This warranted further inquiry as far as the Schnee was concerned.**

**Whitley then asked the store clerk on the other end, "Uh, question... Do you guys make those Swedish meatballs in house, or do you have them flown in frozen?"**

**Was Whitley really asking the only lead they had about Food? Yes, yes, he was. Unamused, Oscar pressed his finger on the Scrolls receiver, ending the call. Aghast, Whitley asked his friend, "Oscar, what if they're frozen? That's a huge game changer for us."**

**"We'll call them back later, Whitley."**

**Whitley chose to resume looking over Arnold's file. A phony license plate and a bogus parole officer's number, was there anything else on this guy's file that was fake? He looked it over again. He frowned. "I think all the information in David Arnold's police record in phony."**

**"What about his listed home address?"**

**Whitley looked it up and then scoffed, "Get this. It's in Mount Glenn."**

"Someone must have put a lot of work in hiding this man's trail." Ironood said, not a stranger to false forms and identification.

"I can agree with that." Sometimes Huntsman worked with the police when trying to apprehend a dangerous rouge Huntsmen. So Glynda knew first hand that those rouges put good effort in hiding their trach while throwing false trails. Some of those trails being made by a backer.

"Hehehe." Roman chuckled further as the witch of Beacon glared at him. Neo smirking at the woman alongside him. What can he say, he's a good business partner when it came to helping those who've gone bad.

**He then typed in the Address into the search engine. The result that came up was that of a country club known as the Wild Goose Lounge. Whitley was not amused as he realized the full gravity of the situation.**

**He then told his friend, "As in Wild-Goose chase. David Arnold doesn't exist, Oz. Somebody made him up. Like Kelly LeRock in Strange Science, minus that sweet, generous bosom and the seductive accent."**

**"So this fake guy's a red herring for the police to chase, while the real robbers are ripping off these check-cashing places." Oscar said, summing up exactly what was happening. Why did this case have to get so complicated?**

**He then asked aloud, "I mean, just who is capable of hacking into S.B.P.D database and planting a fake profile?"**

**As soon as Oscar asked that question, a thought occurred to Whitley. He had just remembered. Within his mind, he mentally retraced his steps throughout the day, picking apart everything that he had seen and picking up what he had missed.**

_**...Oscar then noticed something about Arnold's path, "He'd headed towards the COLLEGE over there."...**_

_**...Whitley and Oscar had finally reached the SAN BARB INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY...**_

_**...Instead, they found a BLONDE-HAIRED MALE STUDENT, sitting on a chair and using a LAPTOP. The student pointed to his room's window and told the two with a frightful tone, "Uh, He-He went out there!"...**_

_**...The man was light-skinned, with a poorly groomed grunge MUSTACHE and a FULLY GROWN MULLET, over which he wore a green trucker hat...**_

_**...They watched as a young man pushed the sheets back. Whitley saw that he had flowing deep brown hair that reached to his neck, equally brown eyes, and that he had some POORLY-SHAVEN STUBBLE on his upper lip. It appeared the kid had ripped his MUSTACHE off rather than shaved it...**_

**Whitley breathed deeply and stewed. He then spoke, "Those crafty little bastards."**

"Huh, so he figured it out." Roman said.

"Wait, you knew!?" Ruby looked at her former enemy why just smiled.

"Yep." Roman grinned as he lit a smoke. "One doesn't do all sorts of crimes without knowing how to pull them off. Still, that Oscar kid in that world was quick in picking that up." Although, he knew that wasn't the entire story. Those brats were involved all right, but in another way.

**He lightly banged his fist on the table and told his best friend, "We got to go back to college.**

**The screen shifted over to an overhead shot of the college, where Whitley and Oscar had returned to. After interviewing the Dean, who gave them the names of the students they were looking for, they returned to the same dormitory they had been earlier, with the two cadets walking toward the room of the two students who had put them through so much grief. As he had lost his radio, Whitley used Oscar's.**

**Speaking into it, he said, "Maverick to Charlie, over."**

**The radio blared to life, as Dew's exasperated voice came over the radio. **_**"What, Whitley?"**_

**"According to the dean of S.B.I.T., the kids are Chris Shepard and Dickie Hollenbrau. Apparently, they're both computer wunderkinds." The Schnee told her, hoping she'd be able to help.**

**"**_**And you think they're the ones that hacked into the S.B.P.D. database?"**_

**"That's a 10-4, Charlie. They disabled Longsdale's security system minutes before the hit." He replied, telling him his theory. However, right at the moment, the two friends just happened to walk near a room where a party was being thrown, the shouts and whoops of intoxicated college students muffled by a closed door.**

**Dew then told the two cadets, "**_**Okay, listen, do not go any further with this, and by all means, do not go tracking them down at that school."**_

**Just as Whitley was going to deny they would do such a thing, the drunk and excited partygoers chose to repeatedly and very loudly chant the word "Chug."**

**Whitley can imagine that his girlfriend was rolling her eyes right now. After the cheers had died down, he told his girlfriend, "Copy that."**

**"**_**You are unbelievable. Look, backup is on the way. Just don't do what you normally do."**_

**Whitley ended the conversation with a resounding, "Done."**

"There not going to listen, are they?" Weiss asked with everybody giving a nod to that.

**He then returned the receiver to Oscar and declared, "Let's do this. I'll go high. You go low."**

**Oz argued, "I'll go high. You go low."**

**Whitley was almost offended, complaining childishly, "I always go high."**

**"We only did high-low once." Oscar reminded his friend. They didn't do that particular move on every case.**

**"Yeah, and I went high." Whitley was not going to let this go.**

**"Let's mix it up. Go low." Oscar ordered as he pulled out his prop gun and walked toward the room they were searching for.**

**Whitley tried to argue further, but found that his friend left no room for negotiation. He quietly followed behind, raising his prop gun to his chest. They then pushed the door down. However, both decided they wanted to go high, and so poked their arms in, accidentally bumping into each other. They regained their footing in a second, aiming their fake firearms at their surroundings. To their shock, nobody was in the room.**

**"Looks like they cleared out of here," Oscar observed.**

**Whitley sarcastically retorted, "Yeah, I can see that, Oscar. You went high!"**

**"I know!" Oscar cried in protest.**

"Hehe, these two seem fun to hang around." Yang said liking those versions a lot. Funny, rule breaking, and risk takers. What wasn't to like about them?

"They're definitely different from the ones we know." Blake says as she stares at Oscar, but not at Whitley since she didn't actually know him. Heck, she didn't even know Weiss had a sister.

**The two friends stood in silence, upset that they had lost their lead suspects. Whitley was feeling dejected and when he felt like that he usually comforted himself with food. He looked over to see that the boys had a microwave, along with bags of popcorn ready to be popped. Putting his prop gun on the table, he picked up one of the bags and opened the appliance, depositing the small bag within it. He then turned it on. In about thirty seconds, he'll have some delicious popcorn.**

**"Dude, what are you doing?" Oscar asked in alarm. "We have, like, six minutes before Lassie gets here."**

**"We will be long duck gone by then, Oscar. Just snoop it up." Whitley said.**

**As the popcorn was being prepared, the two chose to examine the dorm room for clues. On a nearby desk, Whitley found a checkbook, which had a receipt serving as a bookmark. The name of the business printed upon the receipt read **_**Bazo's Grocery.**_** He heard of that that place before. From what he heard, the stores deli made some of the best tuna salads in the city.**

**Oscar found a stack of newspapers. Specifically they were the sports section, which held the schedules for upcoming games, as well as their stats for the games, showing who was expected to win said games. Several games have been marked by a red marker. Just why would a bunch of computer nerds be interested in sports?**

**"Hey, you think it's weird that these two have over 10,000 loyal shopper points from Bazo's Grocery, even though it's, like, 20 miles away?" Whitley asked his friend, who nodded in agreement.**

**"Yeah, and the tuna salad is really mayonnaise-y." Oscar told him, before showing the newspaper pages, "Check this out."**

**"What do you got...? Ooh."**

**As they looked over their clues, they heard an unfamiliar voice speak from the hallway. "This is their room right here."**

**With no options left, the two friends chose to hide it out in the closet. As they settled into the small space, their hurried movements accidently caused some of the clothes to shake. They held their arms out to stop them before pulling them back into cover. From behind the cover of sliding closet doors, they watched through the small slits as two men, one very tall and the other slightly shorter, entered the dorm room.**

**As they hid in the closet, Whitley looked down. He then whispered to Oscar to look down, showing him what he had just found. Right on the floor, underneath all the clothes, was a mullet wig and a trucker hat. They had definitely found the people responsible.**

"They found another clue!" Nora said as she gulped down some pancakes with syrup. "Now all they need is some kind of snack with a dog to lead the way."

"Why a snack?" Jaune asked.

"Duh. For the reward since the dog will probably be a coward.' Nora said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jaune wisely decided not to ask any further clarification.

**"Oh, we missed these puppies." They heard the shorter man say. Whitley immediately recognized the man as Devry Longsdale, the gangster that owned the cash-checking places that Dickie and Chris have been robbing. The two cadets suddenly got worried about the two students, wondering just how they knew someone like Longsdale.**

**"We're gonna find these guys, get my money, and shoot 'em in their faces like Marvin in Pulp Fiction..." Devry turned to face his goon with a cocky smile, adding, "Except we gonna do it on purpose."**

**Devry and his henchmen then exit the room, leaving the two hidden cadets to marvel at how just lucky they were that they hadn't noticed the popcorn or had checked the closet.**

**"How did these two idiots figure out it was Chris and Dickie who were robbing 'em?" Oscar asked in amazement.**

**"I don't know, Oz, but we better find those kids before Devry does."**

**With that said, the two cadets leave the room, but not before Whitley grabbed his popcorn. As they left the dormitory, Whitley couldn't help but wonder if he had forgotten something. It felt as though he had misplaced something important, a sort of item that he should have on his person at all times. He'll think about it later.**

"Reminds me of good times." Qrow said knowing what it was like taking the law in your own hand. Team RWBY and JNPR could attest to that. Ozpin also remembering when the late Team STRQ did the same thing. Busting crime wherever they went.

Roman just groaned knowing how those brats like Red always found his operations despite doing his best to outwit the cops. Even Cinder had some negative feelings about that.

I mean, her planning went all the way to Haven, yet those children were there somehow at the right time. How irksome.

**They returned to police station about an hour later. They arrived to find that Dew was there to meet them. She did not look happy in the slightest.**

"Someone's busted." Yang teasingly said to both Oscar and Whitley. Neither of them looked happy with that.

**She addressed them with an accusatory tone, "Look, I know you guys searched their dorm, because it reeked of popcorn."**

**The two men scoffed, with Whitley asking, "That's all you're going off of?"**

**"Plus, you left this." Dew said, bringing up a prop gun, Whitley's to be specific.**

**The Schnee sighed in disappointment. He knew he had forgotten something at the dorm. He then took the fake weapon from his girlfriend, with Oscar commenting disapprovingly, "You have a problem."**

**Dew walked around them, motioning them to follow as she spoke, "And one other thing. I have arranged for someone else to take you on your ride-along today."**

**Whitley protested, "What? Dew, you can't bail on us now."**

**Oscar chimed in and added, "Yeah, we're this close to catching Chris and Dickie."**

**"I just don't want to get implicated in any of this this." Dew said defensively.**

**"Well, that is disappointing." Whitley said.**

**"Okay, then who did you get to replace you?" Oscar asked, curious to find out who'll be their chaperone now.**

**As if the universe was listening, it chose to reveal the answer just as they turned toward the exit. Walking in with a goofy grin and a sunny disposition was none other than Officer Yatsuhashi Daichi, the resident station stooge and the duo's favorite cop. The thing they liked most about Yatsu was that he was so nice that he can be duped into doing just about anything. The officer then asked the two cadets with a grin, "You guy's ready to go?"**

"Duped. I already feel bad for our version." Ren said feeling a bit sorry for the Yatsu of their world. To think in this world he wasn't the brightest bulb. Nora though seemed to like him.

"I guess Mr. Schnee's ...girlfriend," It was so weird saying that when the other and younger version was with her. "Is going to help them out."

"I don't know, doesn't feel right." Ironwood said.

"Please Jimmy." Qrow backhanded him with a hand motion. "This girl might be an officer, but at least she knows when to do the right thing. Not like _some _people." Ironwood had to restrain himself from hitting the man.

**Whitley turned to his girlfriend and with a thankful smile, told her, "You rock my world."**

**The two then left the station with Yatsu. Several minutes later, the three found themselves inside a patrol car, cruising along one of the city's many busy streets. Sitting in the driver's seat, Yatsuhashi addressed his two charges, "So I thought we'd, uh, cruise across town and, uh, follow up on some reported vandalism."**

**Whitley lamely replied, "Sweet, sounds good, Yatsu."**

**Then he decided to put his plan into action. He then asked the office, "You mind if, uh, we stop at Bazo's Grocery first."**

**Yatsuhashi replied adamantly, "Uh, no. No can do. I was given strict orders not to stop for anything else but an emergency."**

**"Alright, but, uh, if Oscar here doesn't get some sugar into system ASAP, his foot's gonna fall off." Whitley said, hoping the gullible officer will fall for that; He then added, "See, he's got diabetes, Type "A' and Simplex 2."**

**Oscar nodded affirmatively, playing along with his friend's lead.**

**Yatsuhashi then moaned morosely, "Aw, Jeez. My grandmother had that."**

**He then asked urgently, "A-Are you sure it can't wait till later?"**

**Oscar immediately replied with a carefree tone, "Oh, no, it's fine; it's fine... as long as you don't mind having my foot pop off in your backseat."**

**Yatsuhashi immediately got worried, looking at Oscar with a very concerned face. He then told the two, "No way, not on my watch! Hang tight, boys."**

"Hahaha! I like this version of you two!" Yang laughed with Ruby joining in. To see their classmate be tricked off this easily, pretty funny.

"Can't believe he actually bought something so stupid." Emerald said wondering how this guy even became an officer. Roman however has seen such officers back when he was alive. After all, most of the cops he met aside from a few were rather incompotent. Adam also facing such foolish soldiers when he faced Atlas troops that weren't robots.

**The officer then turned on the sirens. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Oscar's foot stayed attached to his body. He will not let his friend go the way of his dearly-departed grandmother. He was going to get them to Bazo's, die trying.**

**But as he drove them to their destination, Whitley whispered to his friend. "It's like taking candy from an enormous baby."**

**Oscar nodded, "Right."**

**Soon, they pulled into the parking lot of Bazo's Grocery. Yatsu parked his car near the storefront, telling them he'll stay with it. He also asked the two cadets to bring him back some glazed doughnuts. Apparently, Yatsuhashi indulged in the stereotype that cops love the tasty treats. The cadets exit the vehicle, walking toward the store entrance. As they walked, Whitley noticed an expensive-looking sports coupe parked in a spot reserved for Bazo.**

**"Apparently, the grocery business has been good to Mr. Bazo." Whitley said, admiring the nice car.**

**After retrieving a small shopping cart, the two cadets found themselves at the bakery section, picking up the glazed doughnuts meant for Yatsuhashi. Oscar had been relegated the task of taking out the doughnuts, using a set of plastic tongs to place them into a cardboard box. They had also decided to get some themselves, with Oscar commenting jokingly, "I don't know if it's these uniforms, but I've never craved doughnuts more."**

**"We're gonna need another basket." Whitley affirmed. But as he and Oscar picked doughnuts, he noticed something strange happening behind a nearby countertop. A man was standing before a sliding door. Why would a grocery store need a concealed sliding door?**

**When the man walked past them, Whitley checked his surroundings to see if anyone was watching them. When he was satisfied that none of the customers were looking their way, he chose that moment to approach the sliding door. Oscar noticed this and asked, "Where are you going?"**

**Upon reaching the door, Whitley quietly slid the door open, but only slightly. He and Oscar peaked in and were surprised to find a hidden room. Inside the room, they saw a chalkboard with a betting pool written upon it, as well as some lien and a lien counting machine. But what really spooked them were the assault rifles resting on a gun rack on the wall. Taking what he saw into account, Whitley surmised that Bazo was some kind of bookie running an illegal betting pool from within his own grocery store. That's when he noticed the chalkboard. He noticed that some teams on the board, as well as their chances of winning, matched the ones marked down in the newspapers found at Dickie and Chris' dorm room.**

**He quickly slid the door shut. He then said aloud, "That's where all the money's coming from. Bazo's a bookie."**

**Oscar then added, "And a heavily armed one."**

"I can appreciate such small but well crafted activity, huh Neo." Roman said to his number 2 who nodded.

'_How else do you think I make money off those idiots you hire.' _She then signed with Roman smiling.

"That's my girl!"

**As they returned to Doughnut shelves, they noticed two men approaching them from behind an Aisle. The man upfront was a burly man dressed in a polo shirt and he did not look happy in the slightest. The other was a bald man dressed in a brown jacket, who had a very placid expression on his face. The two men approached Whitley and Oscar, with the burly one asking, "May I help you?"**

**"It's certainly possible." Whitley began before introducing himself, "I'm Officer Whitley Schnee," He then motioned to Oscar, "And this is my partner, Mission Figz."**

**Oscar paid no mind to the nickname, tapping the tongs in greeting. It wasn't the first time Whitley had introduced him with a nickname. Among the most memorable were Gee Buttersnaps, Hummingbird Saltalamacchia, Longbranch Pennywhistle and, of course, Magic Head.**

"Don't even think about it Yang." Blake glared at her partner, who looked ready to try making up some new names for her and her team.

"Bu-"

"No!" Blake affirmed.

"What abo-"

"Not even!" Ruby butted in thinking the same thing.

"How c-"

"Yang Xia Long, if you give me such a _ridiculous _name, I will pour wine all over your hair!" That shut the blonde girl up. Though inside her mind, she was planning a few new nickname ideas anyway. They'll never see it coming.

**Whitley continued addressing the burly man, "We're here to ask the tough questions. For starters, who are you?"**

**"Lester Bazo and that wasn't very tough." The burly man impatiently introduced himself, honestly believing that would've been obvious.**

**Whitley shrugged, "I like to ease my way in."**

**He then asked, "What's the capital of Liechtenstein?"**

**Oscar reprimanded his friend, wanting him to treat this more seriously. Oscar then asked, "We're looking for Chris Shepard and Dickie Hollenbrau. I believe they frequented this establishment?"**

**"Do I look like their mothers?" Bazo retorted, wondering when these nosy cadets will leave.**

**Whitley chose to snark back, "Hard to know. We haven't seen photos."**

**Bazo adopted a smug smile and said, "I don't have to answer any of your questions, seeing as you're just cadets."**

**Whitley and Oscar looked down at their uniforms and then the Schnee laughed, "Guilty as charged. Besides, we're not here to bust you, man. Figz and I have no problems with gambling. Matter of fact, we've been known to lay down a few wagers ourselves."**

**He then joked with a serious face, "For instance, the racing hot dogs on the Jumbotrons at ball games."**

**"Always bet on relish." Oscar said, finishing with the punchline.**

**And then Whitley decided to actually get serious, "The truth is, Chris and Dickie are friends of ours. Well, I'm tight with Chris, and Figz loves dickie."**

**"What?" Oscar stared incredulously at his friend, having not missed the word play. Whitley ignored him, telling Bazo with the most sincere tone he can use, "We're worried they might have gambling problems."**

**Bazo replied facetiously, "You think? They were into me for 250,000 Lien."**

**Oscar caught the choice of words and asked, "What do you mean they **_**were**_**?"**

**Bazo, losing his patience, stepped up to the two cadets menacingly and said, "Those pinhead paid me off in full last night. I don't from where they got the money nor do I care."**

**"Fantastic," Whitley said before asking, "One last question... Is this the only doughnut station in the store?"**

**"Get the hell out of here." Bazo told them irritably, having had enough of the two idiots.**

**The two cadets agree to do so, turning on their heels to head with the cash register with their doughnuts. As they walked away, Whitley and Oscar discussed what they had just learned. Whitley was the first to speak, "So Chris and Dickie get in over their heads with this goon, so they knock of Devry, grab the cash they need to pay him back."**

**Oscar then declared, "Which may be the dumbest plan two geniuses ever came up with."**

"To think such young people would do idiotic things." Winter commented with Glynda in agreement. Even Qrow somewhat agreed with Winter. While he was no stranger to gambling-especially illegal ones-even he knew when to have fun, and when to bust a crime. Some kids just going way over their heads like those two.

'_Still though, should be entertaining to see those two solve this case.' _He thought.

**Once they paid for their doughnuts, the two returned to the police car, giving Yatsuhashi the glazed ones he asked for. While on the road, Yatsu informed them that Lassie had called in while they were in the store, saying they got a reported sighting of the suspects in Mission Canyon. As such, Yatsuhashi was needed to patrol the area, meaning he had to drop the two off back at the station. That suited the two just fine, they had plans for after returning to the station. Whitley remembered that Mission Canyon was a pretty small area, about three square miles, and he knew just how to track them.**

**After returning to the police station, the two entered their and drove back to the police station. Entering the building where they had met Tai, they looked around for the instructor, calling his name out.**

**Whitley yelled, "Come on, Tai, up and at 'em!"**

**That's when they heard a tired voice tell them from above, "Go away."**

**Turning on their heels, they are surprised to see the instructor standing at the top of a flight stairs. They were even more surprised to see that he had changed out of his uniform and into a tee-shirt and flannel shorts. It seemed as though the man had just woken up from sleep. Whitley told the man, "Dude, I was kidding. What, did you sleep here last night?"**

**Tai shortly replied, "Maybe."**

**After what happened yesterday, he couldn't bear to go home. How can he look his family in in their eyes and tell them that he was suspended. He'd rather die than let his daughters learn he lost his job, ironically, for doing the exact work he had been training others for.**

"Oh boy." Yang said with Ruby sighing. They recognized this behavior. It was the behavior when their father was feeling down or is upset. Especially when Raven had left and Summer had died off.

'_Maybe Oscar and Whitley can change that.' _Ruby hoped thinking those two detectives guys can help her dad. Even if he is from another dimension, he's still their dad, and wanted him happy. So Yang and Ruby both prayed Oscar and Whitley will help prove Tai's worth.

**Oscar then told the dejected man, "Look, we can catch the guys responsible for those robberies."**

**Tai replied tiredly, "Good. You guys go. I'll just screw it up."**

**"I cannot believe what I am hearing! Do you know what the Taiyang Xiao-Long we know would do?!" Whitley yelled, upset by the man's utter lack of self-esteem.**

**Said man answered back, "No."**

**"Well, we don't know either, really, because our whole relationship with you only spans about a day. But, come on, don't you teach your cadets to tough it out when the chips are down?" Whitley asked, trying to raise the instructor's spirits.**

**Tai shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."**

**"Then you need to practice what you preach." Oscar lectured the man, "Now, you get dressed and help us bust these guys."**

**"What do you have to lose?" Whitley asked rhetorically.**

**"Nothing," Oscar reiterated.**

**Tai thought about their words. What did he have to lose? He's already lost his career, his dignity, and his self-respect. He's a joke among his colleagues, a washout to his students, and he's an utter disgrace to his family. He then acknowledged out loud, "You're right. I literally have nothing left to lose."**

"Atta boy." Qrow smirked with his nieces and even Glynda and Ozpin happy for the man. Looks like they were going to see Tai in action.

**Whitley smiled, "That's the spirit."**

**Tai then asked, "Alright, what do you need me to do?"**

**"Grab Walter Machtau." The Schnee ordered.**

**Confused by the man's word, Tai though about what the Schnee even meant that. That's when he remembered, "Fenway!"**

**He left to retrieve the scent dog. But not before getting dressed for police work. The screen immediately shifted over to Mission Canyon. Inside Oscar's Blue hybrid (Which Whitley had named the Blueberry), the three men drove slowly on the road, following closely behind Fenway, who was sniffing out the suspects, being held on a leash held by Tai, who sat in the passenger's seat. In the back seat, Whitley held the mullet wig and trucker hat, which he used to help Fenway track the scent.**

**Tai smiled, "A little fieldwork is exactly what Fenway needed to help get his self-esteem back."**

**Whitley knew the man was really talking about himself. It was actually kind of good helping the man regain his confidence.**

**"Worst idea ever," Oscar said from behind the steering wheel. Just why did they have to use his car for this? Did they know how much it cost to charge a hybrid car?**

**Suddenly, Fenway stopped at a house and started to bark. Being a scent dog, he would only do that for one reason. Oscar pulled up to the side of the curb and parked his car.**

**Tai then reported, "Okay, I think we've found our suspects... or he found a squirrel."**

**Whitley turned to Oscar and grinned, "Best idea ever. Let's do this!"**

**But before he could spring into action, Tai stopped him and said, "Hold on. We got to call for backup first."**

**He may not be their instructor anymore, but he was still a cop, and good cops follow procedure. Whitley asked in disbelief, "Really? We're off-duty and you've been suspended."**

**"I-I don't care. We're doing this the right way, end of story. So call it in, or I will." Tai retorted. Nothing the Schnee could say will change his mind.**

**Whitley groaned. He then sighed, asking. "I need somebody's thing."**

**Oscar glared at Whitley, knowing that he wanted to use his radio again. Whitley saw his friend's offended gaze and replied defensively. "What? Looking at me like that is not gonna make my walkie come back, Oz."**

**Tai chose to give his own radio over to the Schnee. The white-haired cadet thanked the man and then spoke into the receiver, "This is car number B-Loo-Berry."**

**Oscar rolled his eyes in exasperation. Why did his friend insists on calling his car that?**

"Why, name sounds alright to me." Ruby just stared at her sister, knowing why she thought so. After all, her sister did call her motorcycle Bumblebee for crying out loud.

**Whitley continued with his dispatch, "We have suspects Shepard and Hollenbrau in our sights; 1408 Airflight, requesting backup. Roger, over... Rinse, repeat."**

**Tai and Oscar looked back at the Schnee, wondering if he was taking this job as seriously as they were. A second passed before Lassie answered on the radio, **_**"Schnee, I know that's you. Stay where you are. I'm twenty minutes out, don't you dare blow this!"**_

**Following the detective's orders, the trio and dog stayed at their position. But as they sat, they heard what sounded like a struggle erupting inside the house. The sounds of glass breaking, punches being thrown, and a body hitting the floor was heard. Whitley then shouted distastefully, "That's what you get for following orders!"**

"Amen." Qrow drunk to that. Mercury just glad something violent happening. Been to long since he saw someone get hurt.

**He and Oscar promptly opened the car doors. Tai tried to resist, but chose to follow their lead. The three men rushed the house, leaving Fenway in the car. Upon entering the house, they came into the living room and found Dickie Hollenbrau, who writhing on the floor in pain, his nose bloody and a nasty bruise on his forehead. They also heard what sounded like tires squealing.**

**Whitley questioned the young student, "Ah, Dickie, what happened?"**

**"Some guy that looks like a fabulous Emmit Smith just kidnapped my friend." Dickie answered, despite the pain.**

**"Devry," Whitley realized.**

**Dickie continued speaking, "He says he's gonna kill Chris in 24 hours if we don't give him back the 250,000 lien we stole from him."**

**"Seriously, how does Devry keep showing up at places moments after we do?" Oscar asked aloud, having grown tired of being a step behind the bad guy. Really, it was almost like the guy knew where they were going.**

**A thought occurred to Whitley, "Uh-Oh. I think I know who has my walkie."**

**Tai and Oscar can only glare at the careless man. Of all the things he could've done, he just had to lose his radio, only for said radio to wind up in the hands of a murderous gangster. It was official, Whitley Schnee was quite possibly the worst police cadet ever, and he had been at the academy for only two days!**

"...Sadly, I can't help but agree." Whitley said starting to wonder how his counterpart even survived against all these thugs.

"Taking the radio…" Roman said out loud. "Huh? Never thought of that."

"If I recall...isn't that how the CCT fell." Ironwood says to Glynda who then nodded.

After the fall, Glynda along with many others had to do some cleaning up. In doing so, they discovered some unknown virus inside the damaged CCT tower when they were finally able to enter it. According to one of the workers, it's the type that allowed control and capable of listening to others' conversations.

"Hahaha!" Qrow chuckled in glee. Many people made mistakes, but this Whitley person really screw up. I mean, two days!? That was rather funny.

"Is your uncle really laughing that a _murderous _man has a walkie?" Weiss asked her teammate Ruby.

"Uh, no." Ruby responded. "More like he's laughing because he's never seen someone making a bigger mistake than him."

"True that!" Qrow said.

**After helping Dickie into a nearby chair, the student accusingly asked. "You told Devry where we were?"**

**"Inadvertently, okay? He has my walkie." Whitley tried to defend himself. If only he hadn't lost his radio.**

**"Because you left it at Devry's check-cashing place," Oscar said.**

**"Oz, it is difficult to hoof it around with a belt that's got all this business on it." Whitley argued. Really, how can anyone move around with all this stuff on their belt?**

**Tai, however, was not pleased. "What did I tell you about keeping your police possessions close to you?!"**

**"Tai, you're gonna blow a top, man? What have I lost, honestly? A measly radio and those big, pink cuffs that look like trash ties." Whitley told the man.**

"Thus the reason why we have rules." Ironwood gave a glare at Qrow who just ignored him. Say what you will about the law, but it was made for a reason.

**But as the three argued, they failed to notice Dickie pull out a gun from his pants. The frightened student aimed it at them. The trio promptly raised their hands.**

"Now this got interesting!" Tock said with good old Mercury also nodding.

"True that man-uh-faunus."

**Oscar angrily asked, "Dickie, what are you doing?!"**

**Hand still on the trigger; the student apologized as he moved toward the door. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am, but I cannot be taken in right now. They will kill Chris. He's my best friend. I got to go save him. Don't follow me."**

**He then fled, leaving the three men. Whitley knew that Lassie was not going to like this.**

**The scene shifted over to the police station, where Whitley and Instructor now stood in front of a fuming Chief Goodwitch. Behind them, Detective Carlton Lassiter watched the scene with crossed arms and an annoyed look.**

**"Wow, I am speechless." Glynda remarked.**

**Tai weakly replied, "Me too, Chief."**

**"You know, Tai, I have no idea what's going on inside that head of yours, but I have no choice but to extend your suspension for another month." She told the instructor. Tai didn't even bother replying.**

**She turned her attention to Whitley, "And you- Okay, Where is Mr. Pines?"**

**Whitley clapped his hands together and explained, "Uh, Chief, I'm afraid that we, uh, may be dealing with is an I.B.S. Situation. I don't know if you've seen the commercials."**

**"I've seen the commercials."**

**"Well, then you know it can be spotty."**

**Glynda nearly gagged at that. She then testily told him, "Oh, gods, please, just stop talking. Oh, I have received a lot of advice on how to discipline you guys, ranging from your Uncle's suggestion that merely extend your police training to having you pick up garbage on the beach wearing orange jumpsuits.**

Adam's ears perked up on that. Now _that's _a show he wouldn't mind watching. Faunus abused everywhere would certainly love that.

**"That one was mine." Lassie spoke up.**

"Of course it is." Oscar moaned.

**"I prefer my uncle's idea." Whitley told the chief.**

**Glynda was of another opinion, "Well, I don't. Enrolling you guys into the academy was a good idea gone horribly, horribly awry. At least when you screwed up as detectives, you'd somehow end up catching the bad guys."**

"Seriously!?" Weiss said again looking toward Mayden for an answer.

He only said one thing. "Plot armor."

**Lassie chose that moment to speak up. "Some people just aren't cut out for police work."**

**"With that said, Mr. Schnee," She began. Whitley dreaded what she was going to say next. Lassie was practically beaming.**

**And then she spoke, "You and Mr. Pines are hereby reinstated as consultants, effective immediately."**

**Whitley just stood there like a statue. Did he really just hear that?**

**Lassie laughed and then told Glynda, "That is a-a clever, well-timed quip, chief."**

**"It's not a quip, detective." She told him.**

**The detective's face fell, "You can't be serious."**

**"Yeah, they did screw up again, but they were able to track down our suspects before we did." She explained. Lassie winced at the harsh truth. Whitley smiled and patted Tai on the back encouragingly. The instructor smiled at his former student, glad that he had been able to do something right.**

**"And I'd prefer they screw up while they're not wearing our uniforms." Glynda reasoned.**

**Whitley beamed at the praise, "We won't let you down, chief."**

**Glynda chuckled, "Yes, you will."**

"Ignoring that, congratulations Oscar and Whitley! You guys got your jobs back." Ruby told the duo who either gave a smile or just rolled his eyes.

"See Jimmy, doing things outside the law certainly helps." Ironwood didn't looked convinced. Though he was still curious on how those two will pull this off. That man had an advantage after all. Yet just maybe they can figure something to pull the cover over his head. Only one way to find out.

**Whitley's grin fell at that. That was the most backhanded compliment he had ever heard. The chief then asked for him to turn over his cadet badge. Unsurprisingly, He had lost it. Tai rolled his eyes in exasperation. Just when he had thought the Schnee couldn't disappoint him further. Lassie could only smile as the Schnee searched his pockets for his badge.**

**It was thus Whitley finally admitted, "I-I really do have a problem."**

**With that, he left the office with Tai in tow. He saw Oscar approach and told him, "It's over."**

**He then patronizingly asked him, "You were in the Johnny can the whole time?"**

**Oscar retorted, "My belt is still intact, Whitley. It doesn't just slide off and on."**

**Choosing to ignore that, Whitley told his friend, "Here's the good news- We don't have to wear this ridiculous gear anymore. We are back."**

**Tai cut through and told them his plans, "I think I'm gonna go hit a bar and another bar and then another."**

**Whitley couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Tai, come on, man, you got to rally it up. Dickie's out there somewhere trying to wrangle-up the money to pay Devry back. We just got to find him."**

**"No, I'll pass. Besides, where in the world is he gonna come up with 250 grand within the next six hours?" Tai exclaimed, turning his back on the former cadets. He had just about enough for today and he needed a drink.**

"Wait for it." Roman then said.

"Living with my dad...I can see where this will end up going." Mercury also had a good clue.

"Likewise." Winter said with Ironwood nodding Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin also having figured it out with the students unsure what was going on. Good thing the other version of Whitley was about to show them. Because a flashback had just come in motion.

**But his words jogged Whitley's memory. The Psychic detective began to recall the last several hours.**

_**...Soon, they pulled into the parking lot of BAZO'S GROCERY...**_

_**...Inside the room, they saw a chalkboard with a betting pool written upon it, as well as some LIEN and a LIEN COUNTING MACHINE...**_

**"I have a guess." He said aloud. He and Oscar immediately left the station, changing back into their clothes, and drove back to Bazo's store. In the parking lot, the two detectives discussed their plan of attack. But as they got closer, Oscar began to voice some doubts about this hunch.**

**"Do you honestly think Dickie would be so dumb as to rob from the crazy bookie he just paid off?" He asked.**

**"The kid's desperate, Oz." Whitley replied.**

**Just as they reached the sliding door entrance, the glass exploded, having been shot out by a bullet. The people in the parking lot ran back to their cars in fear, while Oscar and Whitley took cover near a container. From inside the store, Bazo shouted in anger, "Nobody steals from Lester Bazo!"**

**Whitley then declared, "Yes, I really think he's **_**that**_** dumb!"**

"Damn! Should have made a betting pool." Qrow said getting disapproving stares from Glynda and Winter.

**As they hid, Oscar noticed something about their place of cover. He then pointed out, "That's propane, Whitley."**

**That was not the best cover. Whitley then exclaimed, "We got to get in there and save Dickie."**

**"That's not what I was thinking!"**

**"Come on!"**

**The two men ran into store, crouching so as to ensure that they wouldn't be shot by stray bullets.**

**Behind the customer service counter, a kneeling Dickie poked his head out, only to duck as Bazo fired another shot his way. Bazo cocked his shotgun, only to find he was out. He then told his henchman to round the corner, so as to flank the student. Dickie took that moment to pull his pistol out, firing it away as his attackers moved out of sight. He then ducked again, only to find Whitley kneeling next to him, greeting him casually, "Hey, Dickie, what's the word?"**

**Dickie looked to his right and found Oscar kneeling over a bag with the stolen lien tucked inside. The man was honestly impressed, "Damn, you almost got this off."**

**"What are you guys doing here?" The frightened student asked.**

**Another gunshot sounded off, causing the three to slightly jump, but kept their cover.**

**"I simply can't imagine us getting ourselves into a worse situation." Oscar remarked, as though trying to tempt fate.**

'_Idiot.' _Neo signed with many in agreement. Anyone who says such words, usually found themselves getting into trouble. That's just how life seemed to work sometimes.

**That's when they heard a flamboyant voice shout out, "Yo, Dickie! Where you at, man? I know you in here."**

'_Called it' _As a reward, Neo called upon some good ice cream. The real good kind to. Her partner Roman just rolled his eyes as he wondered if this realm prevented cavities or brain freeze.

"...!" Nope. Brain freeze can still happen.

**The three looked up and saw on the Security monitors that Devry had entered the fray, his goon dragging Chris behind him. From behind an aisle, Bazo approaches the newest interlopes, cocking his shotgun. He then demanded, "Who the hell are you?"**

**"Who am I? I'm that cat you be seeing in your dreams and your nightmares." Devry replied, offended that this fool had the audacity to treat him like the common rabble.**

**Worried for his best friend, Dickie shouted out. "Devry, I got your money!"**

**The two detectives immediately shushed him, not wanting to have their cover blown.**

**"That money belongs to me." Bazo declared, determined to kill these punks who shot up his store.**

**Devry raised his eyebrows and asked, "Really? I don't think so."**

**Despite the tense situation, Whitley just had to make light of the situation. "You realize this is the end of True Romance?"**

**Having remembered how the movie ended, Oscar argued. "That was a massacre, Whitley. Everybody died."**

**"That's not true. Christian Stater and Patty Arrowette made it out." Whitley countered.**

**Dickie chose to contribute to the conversation, "And Michael Ratherport."**

**"That's a good point, Dickie. I forgot about that." Whitley complimented, honestly impressed the kid even knew about that movie.**

**Devry pulled out his golden pistol and aimed at Bazo. "I know you ain't you got no shells in that."**

**He then fired his pistol, causing Bazo to retreat as bullets sailed past him, hitting various products on their shelves. Back with the two detectives and student, Oscar cried out. "We are gonna die and die ugly, Whitley. They're gonna take us out!"**

"Man, talk about a whiner. No offense Oscar, but that isn't manly." Yang told Oscar who looked a bit offended by that. Well excuse his other self, but it's not like that Oscar had aura to protect him.

**Whitley knew the odds were stacked against them. If they sat here and waited for Devry and Bazo to finish each other off, there was a good chance that Chris will be killed off. If they chose to join the fray, then he, Oscar, and the boys will be killed in the crossfire. If only there was a way to cull the enemy's numbers.**

**That's when he noticed the Security monitors. He watched as Devry's goon walked slowly near the meat department, scanning his surroundings for enemies. The proverbial light bulb lit up in Whitley's mind. He knew what he can do. "Not if they take each other out first."**

"_Interesting. I wonder what kind of plan young Schnee will do." _Ozpin mused.

**He picked up a nearby mic and turned on the intercom. The feedback of the speakers whined throughout the store, stopping everyone in their tracks. Whitley then spoke into the mic, "Attention, Shoppers. All tubed meats are half off today, and for you Bloodsport fans out there, Polo Yeung is in aisle seven looking to get shot."**

**They watched as Polo Yeung turned at the aisle seven sign only to get shot in the leg by Bazo's henchman. The man fell in his butt, grabbing his wounded leg. The number of threats has been lowered to three.**

"Huh, not a bad idea." Ren admitted.

"True, true. But I bet it would have been better if our fearless leader did it." Nora said with Jaune rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Oh stop." He said. Mayden of course stared at the Arc and sighed. There were many worlds featuring the young Arc, with many showing him going from stupid noob to a somewhat decent cool(?) dude or even a badass sometimes. So the Keeper is no stranger when seeing all the crazy plans Jaune has done. Some being impressive, others...not so much.

**Whitley switched the camera feed, the monitor now showing Bazo's goon near a wooden stand, which had unopened boxes of soda can upon its shelves. Whitley then spoke again into the mic, "Over in produce, we have Jackie Earle Bailey on steroids toting a gun. Squash that melon!"**

**Through the monitor, they watched as the stand toppled over on top of the Jackie Earle Bailey, knocking him out. The one who shoved the stand was none other than Devry, who was now holding Chris hostage.**

**Oscar grinned, "Dude, Dude, all that's left is Bazo and Devry!"**

**Then they heard three gunshots and the sound of a body crumpling over, along with a very pained groan. They looked up back at the monitors and found Devry aiming his gun at something off-screen. They then heard the gangster laugh victoriously, "Ha-Ha, I just done shot Bazo three times! Now, I'm coming for you, Dickie!"**

**Whitley paled as he looked to Oscar. His friend then asked in fear, "What the hell are we gonna do, Whitley?"**

"Ouch." Ruby said as they saw what had just happened. Looks like the two didn't plan on that happening.

**"You know what? It's time for a trained officer of the law to step up and save the day." Whitley said, putting the Mic. He was going to try and save Dickie himself.**

**Oscar reminded him of the reality, "We have been at the academy for two days- TWO days, Whitley!"**

**"Cover me." Whitley ordered, ignoring what Oz had said.**

**Oscar confusedly asked, "With what?"**

**"Improvise." Whitley told him. He then grabbed Dickie's gun and stepped out of cover, taking a cardboard cutout of a juice bottle to use as a shield.**

"I'm starting to question how my brother even survives these things." Winter said before looking at her brother. "No offense."

"None taken for once." Whitley agreed.

"Like I said, plot armor." Mayden told them.

"None of us get what that means!" Weiss shouted out.

"Actually," Jaune then went, knowing what plot armor is. Seeing this as his moment to shine. "What plot armor is-" Suddenly a watermelon slammed into his head, knocking him out.

"..." Everyone then looked at the one who through it. Cardin.

"What?" He said as if he were all innocent. "Jaune was getting annoying."

"Seriously, what happened to the rules." Glynda then said, directing her criticism to the one who _should _be upkeep their safety.

"Sorry, but food doesn't count." Mayden then said not even sounding guilty at all.

'_We really are going to die by this loon.' _Ironwood feared once more. Everyone else also feeling the same with Adam himself putting his guard up. He already died by a stupid fish, last thing he needed was death by a chicken nugget.

**Covering himself with his makeshift shield, Whitley slowly approached Devry's position. He can't afford to make any mistakes this time, not when someone's life was hanging in the balance. He he turned a corner, finding himself staring at Devry's thug, who was still writhing on the floor clutching his leg. He then turned his head and looked ahead, finding Bazo's thug, still unconscious underneath the collapsed soda stand. He then turned another corner, only to find nobody there.**

**Where were Devry and Chris?**

**Suddenly, the sounds of rapid gunfire filled the air, frightening the Psychic, who leapt to cover. As he listened to the gunfire, he noticed something odd about it. It sounded like it was being played over the intercom, and that it sounded more like a sound effect than actual gunshots.**

**Poking his head over a counter, Whitley looked over to the customer service counter. To his relief, he saw Oz holding the mic to his lips. He then asked his best friend, "Dude, what was that?"**

**"It was me!" Oscar shouted.**

**"Are you kidding me? You've achieved pitch-perfect AK-47 mouth action." Whitley said in astonishment.**

**Oz yelled back in pride, "I know, I've been practicing!"**

**Whitley then raised his fist and said, "Air bump."**

"Man these guys are good at improvising." Nora commented while Ren just positioned Jaune as best as he could.

"They certainly are creative." Winter admitted. Being resourceful like them had advantages. Using the environment around you and taking your opponents weakness against them was smart.

While they're methods were unorthodox, Winter could now see how they managed to get by. Still, even she believed it would take more than that to stop this man.

**He then punched the air, which Oscar reciprocated before getting back into cover. Whitley rose to his feet, resuming his search. He passed two aisles before the sound of a gun cocking from behind him. He then heard his target mockingly ask, "You know Devry's right behind you, right?"**

**Whitley raised his hands in surrender. Devry than told him, "That's right. Turn around."**

**Turning on his heels, Whitley found himself face to face with Devry, who had his gun aimed at him, holding Chris by the neck with his arm. Devry than said in a forceful tone, "Things you need to do for me or you die- One, Drop your weapon."**

**Whitley did as he was told, kneeling down to rest the pistol on the linoleum floor. Satisfied, Devry made his second demand, "Two, get that Dickie out here with my money!"**

**"And three..."**

**Whitley steeled himself, preparing for whatever the gangster will ask of him next. He watched as Devry lowered his gaze to his feet and smiled, "Tell me where the heck you got them kicks, 'cause I'm feeling them in a nasty, silly way."**

**Whitley followed the man's gaze and saw that he was referring to his shoes. They were a pair of brand-new, dark-blue sneakers that he had bought a week ago. Whitley then asked unsurely, "These?"**

**Devry hummed, "Mm-Hmm."**

**"You like these, huh?" Whitley asked with a smile, hoping this'll buy him a few more minutes of life.**

**But it was to no avail, as Devry then demanded, "But, seriously though, kick that gun over here."**

**With a resigned sigh, Whitley kicked the pistol way away from him, which slid past Devry and then stopped behind him. But then a mysterious figure picked up the gun, unbeknownst to both Whitley and Devry.**

**Devry then shrugged, "I'm gonna kill anyway, I think, so..."**

**"Not on my watch!"**

"Dad!" Both Ruby and Yang cheered glad to know their father was here. His voice giving it away as they saw their father pop out.

**Suddenly, Taiyang Xiao-Long showed up behind Devry, aiming his newly acquired pistol at him. The man was also shaking in fear, but he was able to keep it together. The gangster turned to face the officer, still keeping a tight grip on Chris. Whitley shouted in glee at Tai's arrival, "Tai! I didn't know you shopped here."**

**Tai uneasily replied. "I Don't, too much mayonnaise in the tuna salad."**

"Dad never did like mayonnaise." Ruby nodded.

**Devry looked to Whitley, whom smirked victoriously. The gangster returned his focus on the cop, "I still got a hostage, fool, which means I still have the upper hand!"**

**He then noticed Tai's shaky grip on the pistol. "And speaking of hands, yours is shaking like crazy."**

**Taking a deep breath, Tai then pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed through the air, hitting Devry's gun. The gangster dropped his gun in shock, loosening his grip on Chris, whom promptly ran to Whitley's side. Oscar and Dickie join them, staring in awe at the officer who had just pulled off an impossible shot. Tai then aimed his weapon down and fired another shot at Devry's, causing the weapon to slide over to Whitley, whom promptly picked it up.**

**Tai then aimed the gun at the crook and said with a forced tone, "You are under arrest!"**

"Awsome." Ruby said a bit surprised but feeling proud that her dad actually somehow shot the gun without any mistake.

"I bet I taught him that." Yang then boasted. After all, while Tai was good when it came to hand-to-hand combat, she totally conquered with her gauntlets. Which by the way, made bullet shot.

"Eh, he could have gone for the head." Mercury said rather have seen some blood. Seriously, where was the action? He could only hope the next world will be more fun.

**Whitley then shouted excitedly, "Tai, you're amazing. You're a crack shot!"**

**The still shaking officer then asked, "Mr. Schnee, do you have this under control here?"**

**"I believe I do, how you doing over there?" Whitley asked, keeping a firm grip on Devry's pistol.**

**Taiyang Xiao-Long, proud academy instructor and veteran officer, then answered. "I-I-I think I'm going to barf!"**

**The proud instructor then ran out of the store, hoping to find a trash can to vomit. The men he saved wondered just how it was that this man was the one to have them. Devry was just wondering how he had been beaten by this fool.**

"..." One second, Ruby, Yang, and Qrow were feeling proud. The next-uh-still proud but also rather disappointed with the man. He may have gotten the job done, but the end result was rather embarrassing with loss of dignity.

As for Roman himself, he felt some sympathy for Dervy. He to knew what it was like to somehow get beaten by some naive idiot. In this case Red.

**Whitley remarked, "Ah, that's- that's unfortunate."**

**Later that evening, after Devry had been arrested and place into holding, Whitley, Oscar, and Tai once again found themselves in the presence of Chief Goodwitch. Detective Lassiter was present as well.**

**"Well, this case has had a lot of ups and downs, but you pulled it together in the end." Goodwitch said, commending the three on a job well done. "And on a separate note, Mr. Schnee and Mr. Pines, you will return the 11 bags of groceries that you procured while the crime scene at Bazo's was being processed."**

**"Well, chief, we planned on paying for those groceries, but, unfortunately, Mr. Bazo is dead." Whitley told her.**

**Glynda blinked, "He isn't dead. He's in the I.C.U."**

**"Oh," Was all he could say. He then asked Oscar, "Did you already put that giant ham in the oven?"**

**"You know I did." Oscar replied. Who would blame him? You do not get in between a man and a delicious roast ham.**

"I agree with that." Nora nodded.

**"Officer Xiao-Long," Glynda began, "In the end, you showed great bravery."**

**Tai nodded in thanks. But then Glynda told him, "But you may very well be the worst officer in the field I've ever seen."**

"Ouch." Ruby said sadly with Yang also feeling the same. Guess their dad was about to get fired or something.

**Tai didn't bother trying to refute that. The truth was the truth. But then Glynda turned to Lassie, "Detective Lassiter, go ahead."**

**Lassie cleared his throat and approached Tai. He then told him with what the man assumed was a sincere tone, "The cadets coming out of your classes at the academy are top-notch, Xiao-Long. I respect that, not very much, but enough to make it worth mentioning."**

**It wasn't the best compliment in the world, but Tai accepted it nonetheless. Then he heard the man tell him, "We are withdrawing your suspension. You can start back at the academy tomorrow."**

"Woah! And here I thought that guy was a total hack!" Yang became happy to see her dad no longer at risk of getting fired along with Ruby.

"Guess he's a decent guy." Blake said.

**Tai smiled as the detective handed him back his instructor's badge. Whitley and Oscar smiles, glad that the man had gotten his job back. Tai then told Lassie, "Well, thank you, Detective. And I'm glad that the cadets have a great role model such as you to look up to when they're out in the field, so..."**

**The two men nodded and moved to shake the other's hand. That's when the two decided to bury the hatchet with a hug. But it was very awkward, causing Whitley to speak up. "Fellas, I think we can probably afford to nip the love fest in the butt. What do you say?"**

**Lassiter promptly agreed and then exited the office. Tai followed, placing the badge back upon his chest. Glynda watched the two men leave with a smile.**

**Oscar then told his friend, "I think you meant to say "bud", Whitley."**

**"Well, I think "Butt" makes more sense."**

"I'm starting to like this version of you kid." Yang told Whitley who just decided to take the compliment. Seriously though, how did this version of him accomplish all those goals? Was some mysterious force helping him or something, because it would make sense.

'_Maybe it's that 'plot armor' ayden said.' _It must mean something after all.

**With that, they took their leave. They joined Tai in the station lobby. The man was practically beaming with pride, glad that he had regained his pride as a policeman and teacher.**

**Whitley smiled and told him, "You know, Tai, you can be my wingman anytime."**

**"You can be **_**our**_** wingman anytime." Oscar corrected, clapping the instructor on the back.**

**Tai chuckled, "Wingman? Like on dates? Sorry, boys, but I'm happily married."**

**He then smiled proudly, "And thanks to you two, I finally have a good story to tell my daughters."**

"So long as he doesn't mention the throwing up part." Qrow gave a sly smile at that. Rule 101 when telling a kid a story: Always make yourself look good. That's how he got Yang and Ruby to love and respect him.

**He then offered to the men, "But first, how about a beer?"**

**Taking up the man on his offer, Oscar gladly accepted. After the last two day, he definitely needed one. The two walked off, ready to hit a nearby bar. Before he could join them, Whitley saw Dew beckoning him over to her desk. For some reason, a gift bag was sitting upon the table. He approached his girlfriend.**

**She then asked. "Chief's gonna make you return the groceries, isn't she?"**

**He sighed, "Yeah."**

**"Well, I got something that way cooler than 23 boxes of Pumpkin Pete's, a honey-baked ham, and soy milk." Dew said with a smile.**

**Whitley scrunched his face in disgust, "Soy milk? Damn it, Oscar."**

**Dew then pulled out a jacket out of the gift bag, which she then showed to her boyfriend. Whitley blinked in surprise. He recognized this jacket. It may be a replica, but he knew what it was.**

**"Oh, my guchen," He said in awe, "That is an exact replica of Kelly MacGills' leather jacket from Top Guns."**

**She then leaned in and whispered lustfully. "I can wear it tonight."**

**Then Whitley asked with an excited grin. "How about I wear it tonight?"**

Many just laughed at that part. Adam also enjoying the sight of the Schnee looking miserable as his sisters laughed at him. Such an enjoyable thing to see.

**Dew's face immediately fell. Whitley saw this and said, "That's weird."**

**She then said in a normal voice, "Yeah."**

**"You wear it tonight." He said with a husky tone.**

**She then adamantly declared, "I'll wear it."**

**Whitley then smelled the jacket, inhaling the scent of leather. He then smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I mean the look on your face."**

**Dew smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Her boyfriend was no doubt one of the strangest men she had ever met. But she wouldn't have it any other way.**

**The Screen goes dark, ending the showing.**

"And that's the end of this little two parter." Mayden then told the cast. "So, how'd you think."

"I thought it was fun." Nora said. "It felt like I was watching some kind of episode."

"I liked the jokes made. Even if I didn't get all of them." Yang states having enjoyed some of the humor.

"I suppose it wasn't bad." Glynda gives in her thoughts.

"Eh, could have been better." Tock states her low opinion on the show.

"Oh yeah. I'm in total agreement with Tock." Mercury said also having the same opinion. "I've seen better, and would rather see some action."

"In that case Mercury, better prepare for such action." Mayden then said getting their attention. "Because we're going right back to Remnant, an alternative world to boot."

"An alternative world." Oscar said a bit confused.

"Yep. A world where different choices were made, so different outcomes will be born. The choices resulting in something good or bad." That sounded...eerily uspicouse. "So enjoy."

Without letting them even make a sound, the next world began.

* * *

**So ends this chapter, the first two-parter. I hope you enjoyed it, because Nancom23 put a lot of effort in writing down all these details. Which means don't expect something as long as this again for a long while. As for what world we'll see next, let's just say it involves gold being tarnished. With a woman who was thought to be dead is actually alive. With a big group of misfits gathered together to save the woman. Both the good and bad.**

**Figured it out? If not, then you can only wait until next time.**


	20. A Darker Shade of Gold: Hell's Gate

**Chapter 19: A Darker Shade of Gold: Hell's Gate**

* * *

**Time for things to get a little darker. Who says gold is a nice color, in this story, not even. Don't worry though, I'll be more focused on a breaking and entering scene then depression and tragedy. This story being the team up of Roman, Ruby, and Jaune himself.**

**A badass crew with a mission in mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright folks, time for another world, this one featuring a good number of people. More focused on a special goal before they ditch each other and leave." Mayden told his good old audience on what they would be seeing next. The crowd sitting down waiting to see just what kind of world they would be watching.

"I don't suppose it'll be another two-parter like last time." Whitley said.

"Nope." Mayden then says to him along with everybody else. "We won't be seeing that type of thing for a long while. Instead this is just a regular paced one. One where you'll be rather surprised on who its featuring."

"Will it be me?" Tock then asked hoping to see more versions of herself. While she didn't mind watching the others, even she wanted to see what other dimensional counterparts of hers was out there. A few like Ironwood and Oscar also feeling the same thing.

"Sorry Tock. But your not exactly...in a lot of created worlds." Mayden then admitted. True he did know one world where Tock was in it, but nowhere else did he find her. The faunus herself just grunting a bit at the unfairness of it all. There was always next time.

"So then, what kind of world will we be seeing." Ruby raised her hand wanting a few spoilers. "Will it fautre people from Beacon, or the 'Bad Side'?"

"A bit of both actually." Mayden reveals.

"Really?" Emerald raised her brow. "Is it some world where, I dunno, we work together or something." She then made a guess, not actually asking a question.

"Your actually close on the mark Emerald." Mayden says glad to know someone was close. "But I won't reveal anything else. Instead you'll have to find out for yourself by watching it. Enjoy." With those words the screen turned on again ready for the cast to watch what world this would be. Some excited, some worried, and some just eating regularly. It was then the screen turned on showing a very familiar face. One that made a few wonder what happened to him.

'Me!' The blond knight thought as he saw his face on the screen. 'But..why do I look so...off?' Many from the good side also thought that, and figured they might find out if they listened.

**Jaune trudged through the muddy path with a heavy heart. With every step, he got closer to the end of his mission. Normally, that would've made him happy, but he couldn't help but worry for Summer. His Semblance was not protecting her any more. His connections with his sisters, all normal Marks instead of Soulmarks, were unusable too. Were something to happen to her, she would be without the semi-invincible armour she had always had. Without the armour she had probably gotten used to.**

**He had begun his mission with the only goal of removing his connection with the woman, but in the two weeks he had known Ruby, he had gotten to care a bit for her. If he could, he didn't want to make her sad by letting Summer die. He knew very well what loss could do to people, and he had the inkling Ruby had never really gotten over her mother's supposed death. She was just too naive to be anything but in denial. In denial of the cruelness of the world, or in denial of her mother's death, he could not say.**

**If losing her mother once had brought the girl to hide her pain so much, he didn't like the idea of what losing her twice could do to the girl. It might even break her mind.**

"M-mom!" Ruby then said more surprised at the implications her mother was alive than the way Jaune looked. Many others like Yang, Qrow, and even Ozpin also shocked as well. Because this Jaune had just outrighted said Summer was alive somehow.

"Now this got interesting." Cardin says chewing on some popcorn. He was also curious about this Jaune, not just because this version seemed a bit more serious, but also it was what he thought. Something about knowing Ruby-shouldn't he already know her since he was in Beacon?

"Wow Jaune, you really let yourself go." Nora said chewing on some pancakes. Ren chastising her for saying such things rather incesively.

"Nora, you shouldn't say such things. We don't know what this version of Jaune went through." Ren told her with Jaune thanking him. But he also wondered what was up with him. Why did this version of him look so...sad? In a way, a part of him didn't want to find out.

**He shook his head._ 'No. I am not going to let Summer die. I never promised anything like this before, but I will save her. I may not have been able to save Mom and Dad, but those were beyond my power. I'd sooner die than let someone die under my watch.'_**

"..." Okay, now he really didn't want to know. His parents were gone! That...couldn't be good. Many on the 'Good Side' particularly the students, also felt rather uncomfortable. Hopefully this isn't some tragic world.

"Good thing I' only showing the fight scene." Mayden whispered knowing these students likely would be unable to handle seeing the beginning of this world. It's M rating for a reason.

**"So this is it?" Roman's voice cut through his internal musing like a hot knife through butter. The boy looked up and glared at the large, windowless building before him. A muted, constant growling came from behind the well-maintained door. "Sure looks like it."**

"And looks like I'm here to. Sweet." Roman said glad he was alive in this universe. Some like Ironwood just growled.

"Looks like you're not the only one either." Mercury also spotted him, and even Neo and Ruby with Jaune. "Man we make a weird sight."

"What could you possibly be doing with them!?" Yang said with Weiss and Blake feeling the same. None of the girls part of Team RWBY sure why someone as sweet as Ruby was with criminals.

"I-I don't know. Mayden." Ruby then looked up hoping the Keeper had an answer.

"Let's just say your only with them because they're your only chance at saving your mom." Now that just made some of the members in the seats even more confused. How is it criminals such as Roman and Neo were Ruby's chance at saving a still alive Summer. Yang herself wondering where the heck she was in protecting her sister?

**"I have never been inside, but I think it is. Whenever I passed by this house when I was a kid, I could hear faint screams and Grimm growls." He forced out a sigh. "I cannot hear screams any more, but this might not mean anything. Maybe they just made the labs proper soundproof."**

**"Well, from my estimation, there is at least a whole pack of Beowolves in there, and they've sensed us already. For some reason, they are not coming out to attack us." Mercury glanced at him. "Must be Watts controlling the Grimm."**

**Jaune stared at him. "I never told you that," he noted with more than a hint of suspicion in his voice. Mercury stiffened and silently cursed. "How do you know he can control Grimm?"**

"Yes, how can he?" Cinder mused wondering how Watts can do such a thing. Then again, she herself could control Grimm thanks to Salem, so it wouldn't be off it Salem herself gave Watts control over some in this universe. The Fall Maiden wondered what it was Watts was doing.

**Sighing, the assassin shook his head. "Listen, I put all of that behind me when I betrayed my boss. Long story short, you don't want to know about this. Not yet, anyway. Maybe after we're done with this. But yeah, my boss was the failure so disliked by Watts. During their meetings, I swear I could see the sparks going off between them." He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were hard with determination. "I don't want anything to do with that any more. That was a game of chess where no one knows the full truth. I was used as a pawn, and I got away. End of the story. My boss and her colleagues could control Grimm."**

Cinder glared at Mercury alongside Emerald. Mercury betrayed her, and considering Roman and Neo are with him, it was likely they did the same. This was...interesting…

Adam just scoffed, figuring there was a good reason those three ditched Cinder. Her personality.

**"And just like that Cinder is way scarier now," grumbled Torchwick. "If she can control Grimm, why hasn't she ordered them to track us down already?"**

**Mercury and Neo exchanged a glance. "Well… because she's too dumb to do that," admitted the boy. "Maybe Watts would, but other than that, only their boss and Watts would actually think of doing something like that. One is a psychopath, and the other isn't too smart himself. Maybe their boss wouldn't, just because she wouldn't worry about us. So that leaves only Watts, and Watts does not know how we look like, so he can't send Grimm after us."**

"Makes sense." Winter said as she knew that assassins couldn't exactly do their job unless they had a description. However, she was more focused on Watts and what he could do, controlling the Grimm. That couldn't be good, with Ironwood also thinking the same.

_'I wonder if he can do the same.'_ The general thought now believing he should keep a good eye on the man if he ever saw him again.

**"Then let's keep it like that. Blondie, do the labs have cameras?" Torchwick barked at Jaune. "I haven't seen any, but it never hurts to make sure."**

**"They don't. Watts is very careful, so he doesn't want to leave any video proof of the experiments. Especially because notes can't show you a face." Jaune grinned. "At least this is good for us too, isn't it?"**

**"Are we going?" Ruby asked anxiously, cutting through the conversation with her high-pitched voice. "My mother might be dying right now!"**

Both Yang and Ruby were in agreement. Qrow also feeling the same. To think in this world their mother and friend is alive. Yet it also made them feel a bit glum realizing that their mom and friend was likely dead.

_'__Maybe she...no Qrow, don't go there.'_ For a second Qrow thought maybe Summer could be alive like this one, but quickly put it aside. He didn't want to think such things on false hope. Weiss and Blake giving their respective partners sympathy looks, also sad about their mother.

**Pursuing his lips, Jaune nodded. "You're right. Everyone, behind me. I have the most Aura, so I'll be the first to enter."**

**"That's stupid. Never send in the tank first," growled Mercury. "Neo and I are going first. We are skilled at killing, and we're both hard to hit. I highly doubt there will be a trap right on the front door that faces the road, but if there is, we are the ones more likely to dodge or avoid it."**

_'Agreed!'_ Neo smirked at a certain blonde who just growled. Yang still remembering the time she got beat by that pipsqueak. One of the few losses she actually had. Well next time they fought, she'll show that squirt who was boss. After all, she's been training and got more than a little stronger during her travels.

Neo didn't seemed fazed at all. After all, she to got stronger.

"..." Whitley was starting to wonder just how much bad blood was between the 'Good' and 'Bad' sides. Considering how they all stared holes into each other, it must be a real feud all right. 'Glad I stay home most of the time.' The Schnee thought gratefully.

**"I agree with Merc on that," added Roman.**

**"Whoever goes, let's do it!" exclaimed Ruby, tired of talking. She would let Crescent Rose talk.**

"**Definitely!" Ruby smiled with Weiss just shaking her head.**

**Mercury nodded to Neo, and cautiously approached the door. Opening it just a fraction, he peered inside. Raising his right hand, he gestured them the coast was clear. He stepped into a small atrium with three other doors, one on each wall, that led to other three rooms. He could only see the one straight ahead -empty- but from the light shuffling, he guessed the Grimm were in both the lateral rooms. Neo entered after him, and Jaune followed. Ruby and Roman closed the line. Despite the Grimm having obviously sniffed them out, no Grimm was in sight.**

**Then a large iron door fell and slammed shut, closing off their only escape route. At the same time, howls rose from the two adjacent rooms.**

"Well ain't that obvious." Cardin saw that a mile away.

"Hopefully they'll be okay." Glynda worried for her student Ruby.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Ozpin reassured her. "Ruby after all is rather talented. And while I can't condone Torchwick, Mercury, and Neo's actions, there all skilled in their own way."

**"I knew it! A trap!" exclaimed Mercury, getting into a fighting position. They were slightly cramped, but at least they knew the Beowolves had it just as bad, if not worse. "Ampere or Watts, it's clear they want us to enter and be killed in here."**

**"Knowing Ampere, this is just a game for him," murmured Jaune as red eyes appeared in both doorways, followed by the bodies of the first two Beowolves. At the same time, the third doorway was occupied by a third Beowolf. "Watch out, they are genetically tinkered with. I am not sure of what they could do."**

**Ozpin within Oscar's head gave a slight glare. Mutant Grimm. He recalled another mad scientist once doing the same. This couldn't be good, not one bit.**

**"I don't care!" exclaimed Mercury, performing a spinning kick and beheading the Beowolf with the sheer force of the hit. "Heh, these are easy to kill."**

"You bet." Mercury smugly said with many rolling their eyes at his comment. Returning themselves to see the fight.

**The body turned into smoke, and then… four more bodies formed from the black vapour. Six legs, bulbous red eyes, and chittering jaws, four Skitters -Grimm beetles- stood where the Beowolf once stood. "Fuck, they multiply!"**

**Jaune growled and grabbed the oncoming claw of his own Beowolf with a hand. "Then kill them too!" he shouted, unnecessarily, as he drew his sword and clumsily impaled the Grimm. Glowering with distaste at the forming insectoids, he tried to wield his sword as best as he could with the training he had, that was zero.**

"This me to...come on." Jaune sadly said.

**Meanwhile, Roman and Ruby weren't remaining idle. Since the front lines were being occupied by Mercury, Jaune, and Neo, who had just impaled the third Beowolf through its throat, the two redheads used their ranged options to kill the forming Skitters, and try and aim at the Beowolves still in the doorways. "We have to get more space!" protested Ruby. "I can't fight like this!"**

**"That's the difference between a Hunter and a good Hunter!" Roman laughed as he blasted two of Jaune's Skitters in one shot. "A good Hunter does not develop a fighting style that can only work with lots of space. Any fighting style that relies on specific criteria to be met is a poor fighting style! Dust, space, comrades… one day, it will always fail you, no matter how big you make your weapon!"**

Like the one on screen, Ruby to bit her tongue wanting to so badly make a retort._ 'Maybe the old me was like that, but I've changed.'_ Ruby thought knowing she's grown quite a bit. Though she made a mental note to maybe do a bit of extra training.

Weiss feeling the same as she knew she didn't have much in terms of hand-to-hand combat.

**Biting back a scathing retort about Crescent Rose being a very good weapon, Ruby focused on the Beowolves Neo was fighting. Due to her short stature, the small assassin gave her plenty of space to aim.**

**A rapid series of three kicks cleared Mercury's side, ending the final Skitters, while Jaune was easily holding his own against the last two Beowolves. He was not as skilled as the others, so he got hit quite a few times, but he just shrugged off each and every single hit like it was nothing. His Aura was being as impressive as always, it seemed.**

Ruby smiled briefly. At least one thing was going their way.

**"Alpha!" Roman shouted as Neo actually had to dodge a large paw that crashed on the ground. He levelled his cane and shot an explosive bullet, but it only cracked its mask. Seeing her chance, Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and used what little space she had to dart forwards and dig the blade into the creature's neck, killing it instantly. Unfortunately, it turned into four Skitters, but fortunately those were easily taken care of.**

**"I got way more coming!" announced Jaune, much to their annoyance.**

**"Yeah, and from the growls I can hear, we got something bigger, maybe an Ursa, a few rooms away. It doesn't seem to be moving, though," added Mercury, turning to look at the blond. "But you're handling yourself pretty fine. Just go on."**

**"Mercury!" exclaimed Ruby, miffed by his carelessness. However, the boy was already moving, smashing Grimm with his armoured boots like one squashed flies. She actually felt a bit envious of his incredible skill: he seemed basically at her uncle's level. She could understand he was an assassin while she was a Huntress, but that couldn't stop the tinge of envy.**

"Hehe, go on Red, adore me." Mercury cockily said glad that version admitted to his skill. Ruby only throwing a raspberry at him sticking her tounge out.

"Hm." Qrow on the other hand looked at the young assassin curious. He knew one didn't get that kind of skill level so easily, the only way was through extreme training. He wondered who his teacher was.

**Jaune stepped back to allow more Grimm into the room, and at the same time to allow his companions to fight too. "The Beowolves aren't too hard. We'll take care of the Ursa after we're done with these," he told them as he impaled a Beowolf through the head, accidentally putting too much force into the hit, and sticking the blade into the floor for quite a bit. Shrugging, he stomped the Skitters born from the corpse.**

**"Why should we kill it?" asked Roman, obliterating a Beowolf's chest. "It's not our job. If we can get past it, that's fine by me."**

**"If we kill Ampere, the Grimm will probably lose control and return to be wild. So if we leave this modified Ursa alive, it could cause quite a bit of problem back in town," the boy explained as he watched Ruby shoot the last Skitters. "I may not like my townsfolk, but this doesn't mean I'm gonna let a powerful Grimm loose like that."**

"Not like them?" While Jaune couldn't say he loved the townsfolk like his family, why wouldn't he not like them. He's been rather good friends with more than a few. This only caused him to really be worried over what happened to this version of him**.**

**Torchwick sighed, but he didn't argue with that logic. He couldn't, actually. Instead, he glanced with disgust at the black smoke coagulating around Jaune's legs. "Ugh, you're doing it again. The Grimm-absorbing thing." Mercury and Neo took notice of that, and quickly stepped back. "Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you. Kid here absorbs Grimm."**

**"That's… freakish…" commented Mercury, and Neo nodded vigorously. Both were crime-hardened murderers, but to see a person absorbing the essence of the bane of humanity was still unsettling, even for them.**

"What!" Jaune then yelped with many others thinking the same. Jaune could absorb Grimm! How was that even possible? Cinder and many others staring at the Arc wondering just how he could do such a thing.

"Mayden." Ren then spoke getting the Keeper's attention.

"Yes." He said.

"Did you know this version of Jaune could..do such a thing?" Ren then asked with Nora nodding.

"Yeah! That our leader could eat Grimm." Ren chose to ignore the feeling of correcting her words.

"That's right!" Ruby joined worried about her friend. "How is Jaune even capable of such a thing?" Many others were also interested. The Creatures of Grimm were humanity's greatest enemies. Beings that killed every human they spotted on sight. Never attempting to reason at all. So what did that say about Jaune who absorbs said Grimm essence.

'I wonder if such a thing is even possible?' Cinder thought wearily. She knew Salem could make, control,and even 'see' through the Grimm. But absorb, something she's never really thought of. Tock also thinking the same of her old master. All of them waiting for Mayden's answer.

"Yeah, I knew." Mayden said, then spoke up before anybody could speak again. "However, trust me when I say the way Jaune grabbed that ability is by no means...pretty."

That got the cast to then stay silent. Now that they thought about it, Jaune did mention Watts and experiments. For Ozpin, he then began thinking that maybe they shouldn't ask any questions on how young Arc got his powers.

Many then thinking the same.

**"It is but… right now I feel better than before. As if my body regained a part of itself I never knew I had lost. Do I look different?" Jaune looked at them, and Roman recoiled.**

**"You have insectoid jaws!" he explained, horrified. Jaune brought a hand up to his mouth, but he could not feel anything. Only then he recognized the joke for what it was, and promptly glared at the thief, who conceded himself a small laugh.**

"Man I'm funny." Roman said with Neo also giggling. Jaune just muttering about the two not liking that joke. His counterpart clearly feeling the same.

**"Yeah, yeah, keep being funny. I'm sure the Grimm will find you hilarious as well as delicious," he grumbled. Without waiting for a reply, he walked away, in the direction of the Ursa's growls. The group followed him, and they entered the adjacent room.**

**The Beowolves had upturned tables and scattered notes, but aside from that, it looked like a very normal office, albeit windowless. Even the documents on the floor were legal stuff. Bills, payments, contracts. Apparently, being evil scientists that experimented on humans and Grimm did not stop the law from bothering them. Even the bad guys had to pay the bills. Ruby picked up one and examined it. "That's… weird."**

**"Looks normal to me," noted Mercury, glancing from over her shoulder. "Also, the Ursa is not coming for us, so it's either guarding something, or it has orders to let us come to it."**

**"Probably the second," shrugged Torchwick, sharing a few documents with Neo. The mute woman was giggling silently. "Look, this one is the order of three hundreds blankets of some sort. For a lab."**

**"It's for the experiments, I guess. Blood is hard to wash off," explained Jaune. "Most of the time, the cloth will be stained forever. And in case of an inspection, they needed clean blankets to make it look like a normal medical study or something similar."**

**"And the prisoners?" asked Mercury. "Those might be hard to hide."**

**Jaune shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been here, maybe the cells are hidden. In the one I visited, there were no cells."**

**"But why does an illegal lab like this have… these?" asked Ruby, holding up more sheets of legal documents. "It's full of them! In the next room too!"**

**"Ruby, this is an illegal lab and all, but Watts doesn't have all the resources he wants nearby. He needs the transport company to bring him the larger cargoes, and surely he too needs to shop for food." Jaune dropped the documents he was holding and continued onto the next table. "Electricity is not generated by willpower, either, and neither is water. Bills, taxes, costs… as evil as he may be, Watts isn't stupid. If he were to steal everything he needed, he'd soon be caught."**

**"Holy words. Even I have to pay the bills," grumbled Torchwick. "Really. A famous criminal mastermind, having to pay the bills like everyone else. You can't just steal a house."**

"Huh, never thought of it like that." To Ruby, she always assumed a person stole and that as it, nothing more. But in a way, what that version of Jaune did make some sort of sense. A thief couldn't go without paying forever.

"Likewise." Yang also agreed with Weiss slapping her head.

Even Blake knew this as she knows Adam had to get his supplies from somewhere. The White Fang did steal things, but even they had to pay for materials now and then. Ruby was about to ask for more detail before the screen gave out a roar.

"Oh boy." Whitley said knowing that sound.

**A loud roar echoed in the room, making the flinch and reminding them of the task at hand.**

**Ruby dropped the documents and unfurled Crescent Rose with a determined nod. "I'm taking care of the Ursa. Don't worry, I've dealt with Ursai before. I'll just look out for any 'special powers' it might have."**

**The other four members of the group shared a glance, and then shrugged. "Sure," nodded Mercury, giving her the go-ahead. "The more you kill, the less I have to kill. Less work for me."**

Team RWBY were really starting to dislike Mercury.

**With a twirl of rose petals, Ruby darted out of the room and into the next. It was empty of Grimm, and full of documents like the previous, but there was a door on her right. She took it, and found herself basically face-to-stomach with a huge black mass.**

**The Ursa was easily as big as a Major, but the lack of spikes of its back told her it was a normal one. A very very big 'normal' one. There was nothing else that could hint at a mutation, just like with Beowolves. It seemed surprised by her sudden appearance, and Ruby immediately capitalized that by shooting off and slicing across its chest.**

**Instead of roaring in pain and stumbling back, however, the Ursa just growled in anger and tried to crush her with a huge paw. Surprised by the lack of reaction to her quite precise hit, Ruby jumped back and severed the offending paw. Again, the Grimm didn't even seem to register the pain, and the girl found herself stepping back again to dodge the following attack.**

**When her back hit the wall, she realized she had underestimated the Grimm's intelligence.**

**Usually, when Hunters called the Grimm 'mindless', they mistakenly used the wrong word. 'Mindless' either meant lacking of a physical brain, or lacking basic intellect. Both were wrong. Although Grimm anatomy was still inexistent, it was common knowledge that a hit to the head or to the chest of a Grimm usually killed it instantly, as well as cutting it in two or severing its head. That proved that Grimm did have vital spots, and thus they probably had organs, though ones humans could not discern when the Grimm flesh was cut open.**

"True that." Ironwood got little to no results when his scientists studied Grimm. There was a reason research on Grimm was near non-existent.

**The second meaning of 'mindless', lacking basic intellect, was likewise wrongly believed true. Completely lack of brain functions would make the Grimm like statues. Mobility functions, or even just aggressiveness, required intellect to work. Even the fact that Grimm did not attack anything that moved, like other Grimm, spoke of how they could realize what they were attacking. Beowolves worked in packs and Nevermores could aim with their feathers, Boarbatusks charged their opponents with their signature rolling attack to protect themselves from hits, while Deathstalkers and Tajitsu ambushed their prey when they could. Grimm with armoured plates tended to try and shield themselves from attacks. All those actions spoke of an existing, if limited, intelligence.**

"Man that's totally right." Tock said. There was a reason many Huntsman and Huntresses died, and not just because of bad luck, but simply because they underestimated a Grimm's intelligence.

Qrow snorted knowing those feelings. He recalled once facing a Grimm in his youth that nearly killed him. Having underestimated it in battle before becoming shocked that the Grimm seemed to know quite a bit in the thing known as battle. It took him awhile to beat that Grimm down.

**The term 'mindless' was directed more to the reason for why the Grimm were so aggressive. The Grimm lacked a reason, and they could not be reasoned with.**

**However, Ruby had never gone to a Hunter Academy, and she had only received two years of combat training from her uncle. She knew next to nothing about all the knowledge Hunters were supposed to have. Like, for example, the true meaning of the Grimm's mindlessness.**

**And thus Ruby fought Grimm as if they could only roar, attack, and die. Sometimes she took in consideration their numbers. She never thought a Grimm could parry, or dodge, and surely she did not think the Ursa she was fighting could've trapped her in a corner.**

"..." Ruby turned a bit red, knowing what the 'show' said was true. She had help from Weiss making up a lot of work and studying quite a bit. Like the screen said, Ruby actually didn't know much when she entered Beacon.

Glynda herself sighed as she faced Oscar, or rather Ozpin who looked away. Believe it or not, she actually disagreed with young Ruby entering Beacon. It wasn't because she thought the girl wasn't capable, Ruby having proved herself time and again. But because she felt Miss Rose could use the time at Sigal to study up a bit more.

Ruby did after all get more than a few bad grades at the beginning.

**She could've escaped. Her Semblance literally made her untouchable, after all. But she didn't want to, because that would prove Torchwick -and more recently, Mercury and Neo- right. That she was dead weight to them. She knew she was the youngest, and the worst in combat of the group. Even Jaune, who had literally no training and little skill, was just so tough he could tank anything and power through it. Fleeing from that corner, and thus from the Ursa, would've proven she had bitten off more than she could chew. And she wanted to prove the opposite.**

**Besides, if there was a will, there was a way.**

"That's right Ruby, show them who's boss." Yang encouraged her counterpart sister eagerly.

"You have what it takes." Blake also said.

"You may not be right in studies..but even I know you can defeat that Grimm. Evena mutant one." Weiss says with Ruby blushing glad her teammates believed in her. She also believed in her other as well.

"Show em what you got kid." Qrow also said with Winter hearing it. Hm? Seems there may be more to him than meets the eye.

**The Ursa roared again and tried to crush her with the stump of its left paw. Quickly considering her chances, Ruby used the recoil of her scythe to jump over the limb, and then again to vault over the Grimm, scoring a long, if thin, cut on its neck. Landing in a crouch, she quickly stepped away from the oncoming attack. If the Grimm was immune to pain, then she couldn't rely on pain to distract it.**

**So that was its special power. Pain immunity. Tricky.**

**However, when the Ursa turned fully, she realized she had been wrong. Both the cuts she had scored on its body were already gone, and the stump was almost completely reformed as well. The Ursa had more than one power, apparently. Without wasting a second, she used Crescent Rose to propel herself up to its head, and slashed one of its eyes closed.**

**However, she was unprepared for the literal headbutt that followed. The Ursa hit like a train, and she crashed into the wall with a groan. Shaking her dizziness away, she quickly turned into rose petals to avoid the claw coming down on her. Taking advantage of the Ursa's temporary crouch, she jumped on its back and swung her weapon through its neck, beheading the monster and thus permanently killing it.**

Many cheered for Ruby at that moment. Even a few like Roman and Mercury gave a little clap. While they were enemies, they knew a good kill when they saw one. Adam also doing the same, t secretly while also wondering why he was even doing so. Cinder mentally reminding herself to learn a bit more about Ruby's fighting style so the next time they met, she wouldn't be surprised.

**Jumping off the beast's corpse, she turned when she heard slow, deliberate clapping coming from the southern and eastern doorways. Roman and Neo at one, Mercury and Jaune at the one, had all be watching her. She blushed at Roman's sarcastic applause. "I was hoping I'd get rid of you for a second there, Red," commented the crook. "Alas, the Ursa disappointed me. Let's hope for the next Grimm."**

**"Don't joke on that!" exclaimed Ruby.**

**Torchwick grinned. "I'm not joking."**

**"Let's stop this before it even begins," Jaune cut in, much to Roman's, Neo's, and Mercury's displeasure. "We have something to do. You two can nab at each other all you want… on the way back."**

**"Yes Mom," grumbled the thief, shaking his head. "Ordered around first by the fire bitch, now by a kid. The great Roman Torchwick, reduced to babysitting."**

**"You're right, we should move," nodded Ruby, looking at the third, and last, door of the room, pointing north. "Who first?"**

**"Me," sighed Mercury, taking the lead. "Our tank second. Neo, keep an eye on Little Red. Roman, the rear. If there's space, Neo comes up front with me, Jaune too if there's enough space, while the redheads stay back and shoot. Everyone ready?"**

**The others nodded, and they all slowly moved into the next room, finding it… full of shelves. Not even a single stack of documents laid on the floor. In the shelves there was plenty of food, as if it had been restocked fairly recently. Roman warned everyone it might be poisonous as a trap, but no one had tried to take it. Mercury and Neo knew it as well, Ruby was against stealing if it wasn't necessary, and Jaune just didn't even care. The room looked completely… normal. Like the kitchen of a town's average house. It wasn't sparkling clean, but it wasn't dirty either. It looked used, too.**

**"Okay, so here is where they eat. Good to know," announced Mercury, moving to the next door and opening it. He stilled. "Well… shit. There's a lot of webs in here. Like, as thick as my arm. Grimm spiders, obviously. It fills the entire corridor except for a few spots. We could squeeze by, but that would make us perfect victims for the weaver."**

**"I hate Shadow Phobias," Jaune grumbled softly before raising his voice, "Okay, we cut or burn them. If you touch it, you'll get stuck, but I think we all know that. I suggest we use fire, if we can. It'll burn all the webs, and possibly hurt the weaver, unless it manages to flee. The walls are made of stone, so it might scorch them but it won't destroy the whole house."**

**Torchwick sighed and opened a few shelves. "Well, then let's use this stuff, at least." He rummaged through the items and found a few Fire Dust batteries for the Dust stove, and a lighter. With a smirk, he returned to the others and threw the batteries in the webs, as far as he could throw them, before placing the last on the first line of web. "Stay back… it's a friendly suggestion."**

**Everyone backed away and into the kitchen. Roman used the lighter to kindle the web near the battery, so to give himself a few seconds. Then he ran back, slammed the door shut, and stepped back. A few moments later, a series of explosions shook the doorframe, and smoke began to seep from under it. A screech of pain told them that the Shadow Phobia had not liked the surprise, wherever it was.**

**Mercury nodded to the thief and opened the door, allowing the smoke to disperse before stepping into the corridor. The walls bore small marks of scorching, and almost all the webs had either disappeared entirely, or had been reduced to smoking strands dangling in the air.**

"..I guess that's a good way to use Dust." The former heiress muttered.

**"From the Dust's Guide for Beginner Users, So Easy Even Grimm Can Understand: 'Fire Dust makes fire and heat. Crystals or powder can explode. Warning: this Dust is extremely volatile. Do not place Fire Dust near a source of intense heat or, Oum forbid, fire, if you don't want an explosion to happen.'" Roman grinned at the others. "Fire Dust is ground and cut at cold temperatures for a reason."**

**"Nice thinking. I hadn't thought of that," admitted Jaune. "I thought we would've had Ruby use her scythe, or me using my sword. Roman, no innuendo intended, stop grinning like an idiot."**

**"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a Grimm spider to kill," Mercury butted in. "And it's in the room before us. I see a bladed leg trying to hide in the stairs. Oh, right, there are stairs that go down. I guess that's the entrance to the lab proper."**

**"It probably is," nodded Jaune.**

**"Well, watch me then." Mercury shot off with those parting words, entering the room in a flash and slamming his armor boot down on the leg he had spotted earlier, cracking it in two.**

**The large spider Grimm screeched in pain again, and exited its hiding spot on the stairs to engage the grey-haired assassin. It looked exactly like a huge black spider with white armoured thorax and red eyes, but its jaws and legs had been sharpened into white bone blades. With another screech, the Grimm raised its forelegs and tried to slash at him.**

**Mercury, however, was far quicker. With two shots from his boots' shotguns, he broke two of the creature's leg joints. Rolling under the body, he then ran up the opposite wall and somersaulted over its body, where the creature could not reach. As Ruby and Jaune looked at him with awe, and Roman and Neo with boredom, he unloaded several shells into the creature's head, effectively putting it down for good. Crunching its head onto the ground was just an added safety measure before he jumped off. He glanced at Ruby with a cocky smirk. "That's how you kill Grimm, Red."**

"Man am I loving me." Mercury said glad this world was showing just how cool of a badass he was. Many rolled their eyes, but begrudgingly admitted Mercury had skill.

**Ruby pouted as she stomped past him. Without a word, the others followed her down the stairs.**

The screen flashed for a moment, entering a new scene. One where it showed some familiar faces. Faces that looked...down?

**The raven watched silently as Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee were escorted back to their room by Glynda Goodwitch herself. The two looked both ashamed of themselves, and resigned to their fate. Another bird, a crow, was perched on a lamppost, watching and cawing loudly as the group passed under it. Goodwitch stopped and looked at it with sad eyes, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the bird before continuing to lead the two new criminals to where they would be kept until their families decided what to do with them.**

"Criminals!" Weiss and Yang shouted confused. Both Qrow and Winter-even Whitley-surprised about this.

"What happened with my sister!?" Winter-in a rare act of losing composure, asked the Keeper wondering what just happened. While the younger brother didn't show it, he thought the same question. He knew his sister, and while she was a pain, was certain she wasn't someone that broke the law.

"Yeah, nothing really good." Mayden ominously said making the two former Beacon students worried on what their counterparts just did. They weren't the only ones either. On screen showed a familiar crow Qrow himself knew well enough. But also someone else.

"Raven…" He whispered.

**After the three disappeared from view, the crow cawed sadly one last time, and flew away in a flutter of wings. The raven, however, was still staring at where they had disappeared. It was not making any sound, standing so still one could've mistaken it for a statue. Then the raven finally unfroze and took off, flying deeper into the trees it had been hiding among.**

**A red, swirling portal later, no bird could be seen in Beacon's courtyard.**

**Far, far away, back at her bandit camp, Raven Branwen sat pensively. Her daughter had grown strong, and ruthless. Maybe she had underestimated her. It was time she and her daughter had a long overdue talk. And of course, she would never visit empty-handed. She had a gift she was sure Yang would've appreciated.**

**She brought freedom.**

Yang couldn't believe what she just heard...but also felt some disgust at this version of her mother. She continued watching though, to see what else was happening.

**"Vernal," she called quietly, knowing that her faithful lieutenant would hear. As expected, the brunette immediately appeared at the tent's entrance. "Prepare another tent. We might have visitors tonight. And if things go well, we might have two or more new members of our tribe."**

The screen then cut off, with Yang and even Weiss shocked at the implications they just saw.

"Two tents...as if!" Weiss said unbelieved by what she saw. "Why would I-I wouldn't-what did I do?"

Yang tried using her head to process what she heard while also thinking about what she could have done to land her in the slammer. A few thoughts came to mind, and none of them were good.

"D-don't worry Yang, I'm sure you're okay." Ruby tried encouraging, not able to see Mayden shaking that non-existent head. After all, he knew what Yang and Weiss to an extent did. Hopefully in the future they'll repent, otherwise they're paths were looking pretty dark.

"So, do those guys save this Summer person or what?' Cardin then asked reminding Ruby along with her family about their mother and friend. The three-Ruby, Yang, and Qrow-staring at the spot Mayden usually spoke at.

"Hm..I guess I can say yes." They cheered a bit. "But," Of course this would happen! "Let's just say problems occur after saving her."

"That doesn't sound good." Oscar said.

"Pretty much kid. There's always some kind of conflict here and there." That's what made up all stories after all. "In any case, who's ready for the next world? This one being a bit gamey."

"Games. That sounds cool." Jaune admitted sounding interested.

"I'm good with that." Cardin also agreed. Everyone else, somewhat okay they figured.

"Cool, then on to the next." Mayden said as the screen lit up.

* * *

**And so ends that, and onto a world where everything is a game. I'll even give you a hint on what it is. Let's just say this world has more than one player. Until next time.**


	21. Multiplayer-Chaos Theory

**Chapter 20: Multiplayer-Chaos Theory**

* * *

**And I'm back, with another Gamer like fic, only one that is one of the few I consider both good and well made. Created by NeoShadows, this is a story I truly recommend, with the only shame that the author has had a leave of absence for a while. Still, this is a story I enjoy. Have fun.**

**P.S. Word has it the author of Multiplayer will be returning soon. If you don't believe me, just go to another of his story involving a Certain Magical Index, read the epilogue of it, and it'll explain it all.**

* * *

"All right people, today's the day. The day we get to see one of the _best worlds _I have had the pleasure of attaining." Mayden shouted with a high amount of glee that had the audience wondering what kind of world this is. While Mayden has showed happiness at the other worlds, this one seemed to affect him the most.

"You seem really, joyful." Oscar says.

"Is this world really that good?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure about you guys exactly, but to me it is!" Ah, Multiplayer. How the Creator of that world made such good detail, such exquisite work into it. It made Mayden cry that it stopped updating after so long. Thank goodness though that in the coming days, it will update once more as mentioned in another world involving time travel. Wahoo!

"So, what's this world about?" Cardin wants to know, with many also agreeing.

"Yeah. Is it some torn world planet?" Mercury cued in with Emerald just scowling at his choice of theories.

"Oh-oh, a place with weapons of all kinds?" Ruby's eyes glew in wonder, with her team just rolling their eyes.

"I'm hoping for a nice drama." Tock says her suggestion. Hey, she might be a cold-blooded killer, but she enjoyed her dramas. They were fun.

"Whatever it is, I'm hoping it's something interesting." Qrow said while he drank some more wine. He's so glad he could still feel the buzz yet not get a hangover. This place ruled.

"Oh it's interesting all right Qrow." Mayden told him. "In fact, this world features a concept most of you should all know. Excluding the new arrivals."

"Concept?" Weiss tried remembering what they've seen that had such a thing. "What kind of feature are we talking here?"

"The Gamer system." That got a bunch of chattering to go around. The Gamer system. Something that can change the entire world if used by the right person. Not a thing that should be messed with carelessly.

"Gamer system?" Whitley says. "What the heck is that?"

"No idea. Though it obviously involves games...I think." Cardin figured this system thing must have meant it's related to video games somehow. Or just something super weird. All the worlds had their own quirks here and there.

"Can somebody explain what this Gamer system is?" Tock went. She didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Oh that world." Roman smiled, recalling what Neo 'told' him. "Oh I'm going to _enjoy _this."

Neo nodded, though secretly hoped it'd be her that got this mythical Gamer power. As for Mayden, not wanting to explain he just zapped the information into the arrivals heads. He forgot if he did this or not, but oh well. He could just use his powers again if he had to. Being a Keeper rules.

As for the arrivals, they now understood everything.

The Gamer.

The ability to constantly learn new skills, gain immense power, always 'evolving' so to say. If used properly a person can be the strongest there is in the entire world. Oh how it tempted them all in their own ways. Shame that the only one who had that power was Roman from another world. Oh how they and even Roman envied that version.

"Of course, the person that has this power," Mayden then told the audience. "Is someone you all know. Man is this person lucky. Much better than the poor sap who got the Gamer, but is in a cruel world where women rule."

Hopefully that version survived that world of unjust womanly action.

"Now, on with the show." With that the screen lit up ready to show the cast what was happening and who had this Gamer power.

**Night had quickly arrived sooner than Jaune would have liked. After the four of them had gathered what they felt would be necessary for their stake out they had followed after Sun to the location of the SDC shipment dropping into Vale. The docking bay was where they found themselves hiding out, the smell of the bay water hit Jaune's senses as they waited atop one of the building's rooftops close by. They had a good view of the entire docking bay but they had yet to find any sign of the White Fang to steal the massive crates dropped off. And if he was honest with himself, he was starting to grow bored.**

"It's Jaune." Weiss said.

"Jaune." Ruby went.

"Mr. Arc has been stated to be a favorite if I recall." Ozpin went.

"This sucks." Mercury hoped it would be him.

"Hold on, couldn't be someone else?" Whitley said. He did notice some other people there after all.

"Doubtful." Adam wondered just what it was that made this Arc kid so popular in the multiverse. It was strange.

Only one way to find out.

**Propping his head to rest on his arm, Jaune idly brought up the map of the docks. It was times like this he wished he had Ren's Scan: Grandscale. The ability only lasted a minute, but it gave a complete scan of the area along with the location of any enemies. Sighing, he turned his eyes to Ciel and Blake resting on their stomachs beside him, looking out for any signs of activity with patience and diligence. Maybe he should have gone with Sun for snacks when he had offered.**

**Speaking of the monkey faunus, Jaune felt a presence dropped by them. Sun munched on a green apple with little care, staring at the large crates with barely concealed boredom as he settled himself by Blake's side.**

**"Still nothing, huh?" Sun said through a mouthful of apple, offering one to Jaune with the help of his tail. Smiling in thanks, Jaune accepted the fruit and bit down on as Blake glared at the blond faunus.**

**"I thought you didn't have any money on you? Where did you get those apples?" she said with suspicion.**

**"Okay, so a fruit vendor might be missing a few apples right now. But! In my defense, who sells fruit late at night? That's just begging someone to rob them blind."**

"..." Many could understand what Blakes thought were. Luckily, she didn't say anything, just had a small look of annoyance on her face.

As for Nora, she just looked excited. "Renny! Why didn't you tell me you had this fancy power called Grand-what's it!?"

"I don't have such a power Nora." Ren calmly told her with Nora booing. Still, it did make Ren wonder why he even had such an ability. Was it some new semblance this version of him had? Other worlds could after all equal different powers.

Jaune on the other hand just questioned how he and that girl Ciel was doing there. Ironwood thinking the same thing.

**Blake didn't know what more she could say to Sun. Did he not understand that his actions made their kind look bad? Come to think of it, it was because of him that she had gotten into a fight with Weiss defending him. It must have been nice to be as oblivious as him. She looked to Jaune and Ciel to hear what they thought about his actions, but found herself smacking her head onto the floor of the roof as she found them both nonchalantly eating the stolen goods. Jaune, she could maybe understand, but she would have thought someone who acted so cordial and professional like Ciel would have something to say.**

**"Odd question, but you wouldn't have by chance stolen some Everybody Love Grape Soda while you were out?" Jaune asked Sun, only causing Blake to groan in disappointment.**

**"Nope, all they had was Everybody Loves Orange Soda."**

**Jaune stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Who the hell loves orange soda?"**

"That's something I can agree on." Jaune nodded glad this version of him was at least sane. Only a weirdo with bad tastes could enjoy the orange variant.

"..." Ren said absolutely nothing.

**Ciel raised her open hand in the air, queuing Sun to throw her one of said sodas. She didn't give Jaune's look of betrayal any mind as she popped the can open and took a sip.**

**'Am I the only one taking this seriously?' Blake felt a headache coming on, but found herself accepting one of Sun's apples in the end. She huffed, taking a grudging bite. Well it wasn't like they were going to get much done worrying over nothing. She was too tense. She just needed to calm down and relax.**

**But sadly, the moment she eased her shoulders and shut her eyes for a moment of peace, the loud roaring jets of an airship entered her ears. She winced along with the rest as they felt a strong wind hit them from their hiding spot. The large metal body of an airship slowly came into view from above their location, setting sights on the middle of the docking bay where the crates of Atlas Dust rested unguarded. Her heart sped up at the sight as she watched the aircraft touch ground and lower a ramp. It wasn't long until someone stepped down the ramp and her thoughts were confirmed.**

**The familiar bone like masks of the White Fang was a dead giveaway.**

'_Ah yes, this.' _Adam still remembered when that fool Torchwick came back to the base, then explaining that all many of his members had been captured. And all for what, Dust? If the bull faunus remembered right, Cinder hadn't even used all the stolen Dust at all. Less than half really.

Roman also remembered this day. Like Adam, he didn't like it.

Mainly because he was once more right that those animals couldn't even make a proper getaway. Also because Red somehow found her way there. I mean, come on! How'd she even find that place?

Neo just smirked at him with a sign saying, '_Told you I should have come.'_

"Yeah, yeah." Roman muttered not wanting to admit Neo had been right that day.

**Seeing members of the White Fang steadily walk out of the large ship, Sun was actually bummed out that the rumors were true. It would have been nice to discover the culprits as ordinary humans. In his opinion, all the White Fang was good for was dragging the faunus name in the dirt. But Blake still had hopes for them despite what they had done. He didn't understand why with all that he had recently learned, but he guessed she still had some fondness for them. She did say she was born into it.**

**"You really thought it wasn't them, didn't you?" he asked softly. To his surprise, Blake shook her head with a bitter smile.**

**"No, some part of me kinda knew it was them. I just didn't want to believe what the others were saying. I guess I was just trying to fool myself and hope it was all some humans doing."**

**Jaune patted Blake's shoulder in support. She may have left the fang, but she still saw them as family. To hear them bad mouthed without any evidence must have hurt her. The White Fang was still a part of her even if she left them behind.**

**"What do you want to do now?" Ciel asked as they watched the masked grunts connect cables to the Dust containers. They could simply settle for taking pictures of the scene and hand it the authorities and be done with the matter. Better than confronting a group of terrorists.**

"Now that's the smart choice. Better to call the authorities as trying to intervene can risk your life." Ironwood said glad Ciel made the right choice.

"Much as I hate to say it, but that seems like the smart choice." Qrow actually admitted. Ruby and Yang actually looking shocked. Ironwood feeling the same as he hadn't expected that. Not even Winter and Glynda-both who had good stoic expressions-were immune to this.

"What?' Qrow said to them. "Hey, I might be a bit of a daredevil, but even _I'm _not stupid enough to go in with a bunch of dudes with bullets and the intention to kill. Or at least, if I were younger. Now though, I totally can."

Yang and Ruby gulped, never having told Qrow what they did. Blake also looking down knowing what she did pretty much had been stupid. They only won thanks to Penny's arrival, who changed the tide of battle.

**Blake clenched her fists. She wanted to stop them. Make them see that there was a better way than this. But she found herself frozen on the spot.**

"Nice move kid." Qrow told her. Oh how wrong he would be. Blake already feeling down with Glynda just shaking her head having known about this. Children.

**"What's the hold up? Don't you boys know that we ain't exactly incognito right now? You think no one's noticed a big old ship over the dock by now? I know you're all animals, but I didn't think you'd be as dumb as one."**

**The ears hidden by Blake's bow perked up at the sound of a new voice echoing in the air. Her eyes then spotted a well combed orange haired man wearing a stylish white suit and bowler hat casually stroll down the ramp. The man's green eyes twinkled with amusement watching the grunts nod their heads with nothing to say back. His name suddenly came to mind having been displayed many times by the major news outlets.**

**"Roman Torchwick?" Blake whispered in confusion, growing angry at the idea that someone like him was working alongside the White Fang. That didn't make any sense. The White Fang didn't work with humans, period. Adam would never agree to something like this.**

'_What happened there.' _The White Fang weren't mercenaries, nor did they help humans. What changed? Adam then took a quick peek at Cinder. _'Oh right. Her.'_

**Ciel found it odd as well. Records showed that Roman Torchwick was a master thief with a record that stretched several pages ranging from petty theft to cold blooded murder. But none of their records showed that he was the type for something this big. What would someone like him have to gain from working with the White Fang?**

**Standing up, Blake reached for Gambol Shroud and readied herself to jump down. She needed answers and doing nothing would get her nowhere.**

**Jaune moved his hand to stop Blake but found her slipping past him and stealthily jumping below. He cursed, giving a signal to Sun and Ciel to follow after. Why did she have to be so gung-ho? Wasn't she a ninja? Doesn't charging in go against their code or something?**

"Really." Blake went deadpanned. "You actually think I'm a ninja?" Jaune didn't say anything, but clearly he wasn't the only one. Those on her team not even meeting her gaze.

"To be fair," Ruby went, her fingertips tapping each other. "You _do _like dressing in black." Blake wasn't amused.

**With her skills, Blake was able to carefully hide in the shadows and sneak close to Roman as he busied himself talking down to one of the grunts. From behind one of the large crates, she grit her teeth as he demeaned the tusked faunus. He was the type of person she despised, using them as work animals for their own gain. Why would they aid him of all people? It didn't look like any of them enjoyed it.**

"No, no they did not." Roman smirked with both Blake and Adam glaring at him. The thief only giving the middle finger to them.

**"Do you not understand? Hook it up to the crate once the rest have secured the hooks onto the top surfaces. This is not a leash." Roman pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as the faunus tried to untangle the large steel cable on hand, "I swear only one of you animals doesn't get on my nerves. Do you idiots need a translator or something? I should just get Perry to handle this." he sighed in annoyance. Amateurs the lot of them.**

**Falling beside Blake, Jaune stopped her from making another move with his hand on her shoulder. Her angry yellow eyes glared back at him, commanding him to let her go. He shook his head. "We shouldn't go charging in like this! Think clearly for a second; do you think this is a good idea? Running into the wide open with enemies armed and ready to kill?"**

**Blake shut her eyes to calm herself. He was right, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her.**

**"Pick up the slack! We're burning night light here! Either you hurry up, or I'm going to have to show you animals my bad side. And trust me, you don't want me to do that. I'll neuter the lot of you."**

**That smug, proud, arrogant voice! Blake couldn't stand a man like that. It was like a trigger. Brushing off Jaune's hand, she utilized her Shadow to fling herself to stand behind the loud speaking thief. He didn't even seem to notice her, allowing her to easily draw Gambol Shroud's blade to his throat.**

**The cold, deadly steel of blade against Roman's throat wasn't anything new. Calmly he nodded and glanced back to the furious yellow eyes of a raven-haired girl. He motioned his hand to the surrounding White Fang members to not move as they raised their guns.**

"Wow." Qrow just went, being proven wrong already. Ironwood just giving a montone look with Glynda looking on in disapproval.

"Should have seen that coming." Cardin went with Whitley agreeing. This girl clearly wasn't stable.

"Hahahaha!" Tock laughed can't believing that girl actually made herself a target. Couldn't she have just shot and siabled him? Instead, she did the stupid move of going out in the open. Where she's now facing a whole lot of trouble.

"Kids, am I right Neo." Roman went to his partner in crime who gave a silent chuckle.

"And _these _are the kids that beat us." Emerald went. Cinder silently agreed, feeling that this intervention felt more like a bunch of brats getting lucky in finding them. She may have been wrong on how troublesome teenage brats could be.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Mercury went with a grin. Fight scene should be happening soon alright.

**"Well hello there! I don't believe we've met, Ms. Sword-to-my-Throat. By the way, do you think you can lower that thing? I'm afraid you might nick my scarf and its fine silk for your information." Roman said cheekily. The blade pressed harder against his throat, his aura being the only thing stopping it from drawing blood.**

**Despite Roman's urging, the grunts locked their sights on Blake. Seeing that, Blake reached for her bow and undid its bindings, showing off the cat ears adorned on her head.**

**"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!?" she shouted, disappointed that they would forsake their pride to work with a human that treated them like dirt.**

**"Hey! I'll have you know that scum does not dress as finely as I do! You feel that fabric? It's cashmere."**

**"Shut up!" Blake growled, growing closer to slitting Roman's throat.**

**Roman pouted, "Now, that's not very nice. Don't you have any manners? And I'll have you know that your brothers and I got a little thing going on here." he smirked, gesturing his head to the grunts. They nodded, raising their guns to aim their sights on him.**

**"What are you talking about? Why would they help someone like you?" she hissed.**

**So feisty! Roman chuckled in amusement as he raised his hands up.**

**Blake never changed.**

'_That tone.' _Ozpin thought. _'It's almost as if, Torchwick knows her.' _But that couldn't be.

**The roar of jet engines took Blake by surprise as she turned her eyes up. From above several airships just like the one on the ground appeared out of nowhere. Their bright searchlights scanned the area before falling onto her. The lights were blinding, hitting her eyes and making her lose sight for a moment. And that was all Roman needed.**

**"Fire, boys!"**

**Roman's body vanished from Blake's hold, leaving her wide open to the gunfire aimed at her. Thinking fast, she let her Shadow take the shots and ran for cover. Their guns followed after her, their bullets whizzing past her as she dodged. Having enough, she made a bee-line for the grunts and jumped high above them.**

"Woah, didn't know I could do that?" Roman went surprised by his disappearing trick. Neo just wondered if maybe she was there with Roman in this world. Would certainly explain it.

"This is nice and all, but when are we gonna see Jaune use his awesome Gamer powers!?" Nora went.

"Yeah, I am kinda interested to see what he's got." Yang says.

"Don't worry, you'll see Jaune use his Gamer powers soon enough." So Jaune did have those powers after all. Jaune feeling a bit happy that he had such a power to help his friends. As Mayden stated, those with the Gamer powers can be the strongest there is.

**Gambol Shroud's blade switched to its kusaragi form and she swung it around herself by its elastic ribbon. The motion of her attack spun it around her to create a barrier of swinging steel that struck the White Fang members. It was more than enough to knock the few of them down.**

**Landing on her feet, Blake turned her eyes in search of Roman. She let her guard down at the worst possible second. Where could he have disappeared to?**

**"Cat got your tongue?"**

**An amused chuckle tickled Blake's neck. She stopped dead as she felt someone just appear behind her. She growled, swinging the bladed sheath from Gambol Shroud for Roman's chest only to hit thin air. Again, she felt him drop behind her. She moved to attack him but found the bottom of his cane jabbing into her stomach. She coughed, her breath robbed in a single strike as he leaned his head down to stare into her eyes mischievously.**

**"Naughty kitty. But, I suppose you still deserve a treat. Here, it's got quite a kick to it!" he grinned as his finger gripped the trigger to his cane. He laughed, firing the cannon like flare in his cane into Blake's stomach. It was like a firework had gone off, the force of it carrying her off her feet and flying towards one of the nearby crates. Raising his cane again, he fired off a couple more shots to finish her off before she hit the crates.**

Team RWBY and most on the 'Good Side' glared angrily at the thief himself, who just gave them a warm smile.

"When Jaune comes out, he's totally going to kick your ass!" Yang shouted confident Jaune would find a way to beat Roman. He had the Gamer power after all.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "Show him what you got Jaune!" Ruby went also believing Jaune could win.

"You go fearless leader!" Nora shouted.

"Like Nora, do well Jaune." Ren says believing his friend will do what's right.

"While I normally wouldn't condone such action...I wish you luck Jaune." Glynda went not minding of Roman got hit. Or blasted in general really.

**Sun didn't waste a second jumping in from the shadows. Running behind her flying form, he grunted as he caught her in his arms. He cursed loudly, seeing the twinkling flares come too close to dodge.**

**"Reflect!"**

**Appearing in a blur, Jaune got in the way of the fire with Ciel held close beside him. A mirror like dome of pixels surrounded them, protecting them from the deadly shots. The flares were enveloped by the magic making up the spell, encasing them in a shell and firing them back to their owner.**

Many on the 'Good Side' cheered for Jaune who made his appearance. Seems he could use his Gamer powers to reflect the damage.

"This should be interesting." Ironwood mused as he stood watching. He wanted to see more of what this Gamer power could do.

"Oh man, if I had such a power." Mercury could imagine all the cool stuff he could do. It would be awesome.

**Roman watched the flares bounce back at him. He frowned deeply, simply craning his head to the side before his shots could hit him. Several large explosions created by his flares hitting the combustible Dust shipment behind him detonated, bellowing a tower of pluming smoke into the air. He gave the fires of elements little thought as he turned his curious eyes to four hunters appearing out of the dark of night.**

**Were his ears playing tricks with him?**

**Jaune sighed in relief, thanking Gale Speed for the save. That was too close for comfort. Turning his crosshair sights onto Blake, he was happy to see her HP was still in the green. But it was edging close to half.**

**Blake Belladonna, The Shadowed Beauty.**

**7,500HP/13,000HP.**

"Oh, that's a good title for you Blakey." Yang said to the embarrassed faunus who blushed at the title.

"I have to admit," Weiss says. "It...suits you quite well." While he wouldn't say it, Adam was in full agreement there. Even Mercury looked like he liked it. Blake did look pretty hot in his eyes.

**"Are you alright, Blake? Can you stand?" he asked worriedly.**

**Blake grimaced, smiling in thanks to Sun for catching her as she turned back to Jaune, "I'm fine. He just caught me by surprise is all." she grunted, gingerly pressing her hand against her stomach. A red burn marked the skin along with blood trickling down her white shorts.**

**"You should have known better than to run in like that." Ciel scolded as she walked over to her. From her pouch, she handed the cat faunus an odd smooth round rock. It almost looked like a candy.**

**"Take it. It's an Aura Booster created by an associate of General Ironwood. Despite its appearance of a sweet, it helps one's aura to recover faster and heal wounds. But you will feel some fatigue in an hour or two."**

"Weird, didn't know you made candy Jimmy." Qro said while Ironwood just growled.

"No Qrow, I do not." The man made of metal says to his ally. Though he did have Winter take note to remember this, just in case. "This must be a difference in this world if I'm correct. Right Mayden."

"Yep." Mayden replied back. "This world is a type of 'Remix' world. While some things are the same, there are new people, ne items, and of course new 'powers' like Jaune's Gamer ability."

That seemed a bit confusing. But everyone decided not to question it too much. Deciding it was better to watch than just constantly ask questions of the difference in this world.

**"Thank you." Blake said weakly with a smile before popping the booster into her mouth. It tasted like lemon-lime, almost like it was a candy. No sooner did she eat it did her wound begin to mend itself.**

**Now that Blake was healed up, Jaune turned his eyes back to the enemy in front of them. He frowned, finding it odd that Roman wasn't doing anything other than staring at them curiously. It would have been a perfect time to strike, so, why didn't he?**

Neo could agree to that. Roman would always take a chance to fight back, fighting dirty. If one showed weakness, he would strike back at that moment. Not even holding back if it meant he could get away properly. It made her interested with what he's planning. Because his expression on screen made her rather curious.

**'Doesn't matter. I can't let him hurt Blake like that again. He nearly took out half of her health with one shot! What kind of Boss are we facing here?'**

**Above in the opening doors of the bullheads, several of the White Fang prepared themselves to lend a hand. But they were stopped by Roman as he raised his hand in wait.**

**His eyes never left the hunters in training, narrowing as he tapped his cane.**

**"I know we're fighting and all that jazz, but if I may, a question if I might?" he asked curiously.**

**Sun glared, "What would you wanna know? If you're trying to stall, forget about it!" he shouted before dashing off the spot towards Roman. The well-dressed criminal didn't make any move to dodge Sun's attack. Reaching behind his waist, Sun brought out Ruyi and Jinju Bang and brought them together to form his staff. His swung for Roman's head but found the criminal's cane blocking his swing. The cane's hook snatched his staff and slammed it down to the side. With his free hand, Roman backhanded the faunus monkey, kicked him back and then fired the handled hook of his weapon to snag his open vest. Spinning on his foot, Roman then swung Sun around before releasing him and sending him slamming against a crate.**

**"Sun!" Blake yelled in alarm before setting her sights back to the grinning orange haired man.**

**"Hey now, I just wanted to ask you a question is all. That's what an animal gets for snapping at someone like that." Roman chuckled before his eyes strayed past Blake to Jaune and Ciel. He tapped his chin in thought.**

**Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and raised its shield, "What do you want to know?" he asked as the man grinned widely.**

**"Nothing too personal. I just want to know who was responsible for that little fancy trick that sent my own flares back at me is all." he said with a chuckle.**

**Anxiety filled Jaune's being. That was an odd question. And that look in Roman's eyes sent shivers down his spine. Something about him wasn't right. Gulping, Jaune formed a crosseye to scan Roman.**

**What he saw shook his core.**

**Roman Torchwick, Soul of The Gamer.**

**69,600HP/69,600HP.**

"WHAT!" Everybody in the room went, including Roman himself.

"Woah, what the hell!" Yang went as her finger then pointed to Roman. "He's the Gamer!? I thought Jaune was the Gamer, not him."

"That's right!" Ruby went with her sister. "Also, what's up with that health, it's ridiculous."

"Guess Jauney-boy ain't the chosen one after all." Cardin said not really caring too much, but still interested in knowing what was going on.

Oh boy. Mayden decided to pause the world for a bit before continuation. This required some explanation as everyone was thinking the same thing as Yang. "Alright then folks, guess I got some explaining to do." This might take a bit.

"Okay, to start out, Jaune _isn't _the only one with the Gamer power here. Currently there are only four individuals that have that power, Roman and Jaune included." That got many in wonder. Especially some wondering...who are the other two.

"I don't suppose we can figure out who's the strongest?" Emerald asked wondering which one is the most powerful of these Gamer users. Made her think of some game that involved multiplayers.

"Strongest huh." Mayden went. "It's Roman more or less. He's considered the most powerful due to being the oldest Gamer."

"Yes!" Another world with him at top. Oh how he envied this version. And he's the strongest here. "Oh man, this day just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter. Cue the world."

"Sure." Like that the world then resumed on play.

**Roman grew even more curious as he noticed Jaune begin to shake visibly and his eyes grow wide in shock. Oh? That was an interesting expression. A grin grew back on his face before he vanished from their sights. Their heads swiveled, looking for any signs of the incredibly fast thief. They didn't need to wait too long as he appeared in the middle of them as if he was always there. Melodic Cudgel was quick to block the slash aimed at his side courtesy of Blake before his free hand found itself aimed at her face. A warm orange glow lit up his face as his palm burned brightly, "Firebolt." his lips curled as the girl tried to step back and dodge. He tsked, firing the grappling hook of his weapon to catch the girl mid-step as he did with Sun before reeling her in. A bolt comparable to lightning flames blew Blake back, sending her carried off by the magical spell and smacking into Sun just as he recovered. He chuckled, turning his eyes back to the other two hunters in time to see an all too familiar ancestral blade swing for his face. Roman went to bat the attack but found a high kick from below his cane swing knocking it upwards. He sighed, turning his eyes down to find Ciel responsible before Jaune's sword met contact with him.**

**"Barrier."**

**From thin air, a see through emerald green bubble surrounded Roman at least a yard in diameter. Its appearance said nothing about its durability as Jaune's sword clanged in resistance.**

**"Hmm? Is that surprise in your eyes, boy?" Roman asked with mirth. He could see the blond knight's teeth grit visibly and his eyes narrow. But he could see it, the shock he tried to hide. Snapping his finger, he dropped his spell and spared little attention to the dark-skinned girl running into his guard and jumping up high for a lashing kick to his head. He caught her ankle easily and tossed her aside with little effort. Again, Jaune swung his sword but found Roman grabbing onto the blade instead of blocking or dodging it. The stylish thief leaned over carefully, whispering.**

**"Tell me, can you hear the words of The Game clearly, Jaune?"**

**That confirmed the status Jaune was reading from Roman. It was something Jaune hadn't thought about much until Ren had begun explaining the workings of The Game to him, but it's said that those who don't possess the title of Gamer were deaf to the words needed to activate their abilities and skills. To them their incantations sounded like shouts of determination or battle cries.**

**And Roman had used his name. Jaune had never even met Roman until today and the guy was saying his name with familiarity.**

**Silence was more than a good enough answer for Roman. He whistled, finding himself laughing out loud as he kicked the knight back with his foot.**

**So, this was the so called newest Player in their little party? The one Adam had cautioned him about? Oh, he just had to see what the boy's title was now.**

"Adam!?" Blake went. The bull faunus in question raised a brow.

"Yep. The other two happen to be both Ren _and _Adam." Mayden says explaining how these four were the all-powerful Gamers. "Heck, each one of them are strong, stronger than any other people sans the bosses like Ozpin, Cinder, etc."

"..." Cinder felt glad to know she's a boss...but considering how those with the Gamer powers constantly gained strength, she didn't like her odds against such a foe. A part of her feeling rather envious that those four had such power.

"Wow, this is incredible Renny!" Nora shook Ren with happiness and joy. Her own bestie having the Gamer power alongside her leader. It's incredible. Ren not really saying much, but a small smile could be found on his lip.

"..." Adam didn't say much, but a part of him couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure. To think in another world he had such strong power. It was...impressive so to say.

"I'm not sure how to think of this." For Winter, she's glad at least two Huntsman-in-Training had this ability. But also two 'villains' had this, a terrorist and a thief. That couldn't be good.

"I guess this just got interesting." Emerald said as she chewed on some popcorn. Time to see what happens next.

**"Scan."**

**Jaune Arc, Heart of The Gamer.**

**8,000HP/8,000HP.**

**The Heart? Roman found himself agreeing with the Title. From what he recalled from his meetings with the Arc boy in his many playthroughs it fit him to a T. Easing his laughter, he gave Jaune a welcoming smile as the blond boy glared at him.**

**"Well, isn't this surprising? I would have never thought that you of all people would fall into this little world of ours. Now I'm even more curious." he chuckled as he spun his cane around with his finger. He sighed though, catching the eyes of the other three hunters recovering from their blows and run at him. "What annoyances. Seems I've got to clear the room before we can talk freely."**

**Jaune didn't like the sounds of that, "What the hell are you doing?"**

**Roman smirked and decided to let his actions answer for him. With a flick of his right wrist and a snap of his fingers, four body sized poker cards surrounded Blake, Sun, and Ciel before they could close in on him. From the back of the cards his moniker could be seen as the cards spun around them and prevented them from escaping. They became a blur, tussling the wind before slowly coming to a stop. The cards folded, revealing to Jaune's shock his friends vanishing.**

**"Local Shuffle."**

"Badass!" Roman went now wishing he really did have that power.

**"You!" Jaune seethed in anger before spinning his head around, "Blake, Sun, Ciel, where are you guys!?"**

**"Calm down, kid. You act like I killed your dog or something." Roman said, rolling his eyes as he found Jaune back to glaring at him, "What you saw just now was a little Ability, Local Shuffle. With it, I've simply sent them to another area of the docks where they can't disturb us." And to make sure that they didn't get in their way, Roman reached for his scroll and made a call, "Let the boys know that we got a couple of rats roaming the place. Take them out if you feel like it and if they prove to be a hassle, let Perry know that he has permission to use 'That'. I'm sure he'd love a chance at busting out his new toy."**

**"Air Slash!"**

**Roman sighed as he ended the call and batted away several blades of air pressure. Did the kid not know any manners?**

"I can agree with that." Tock went, with Neo giving a small nod second.

**Seeing his attack easily blocked, Jaune raised his sword high above himself as its blade gained a dark purple tint, "Lunar Divider!" Slashing his sword downward, he released a large tearing blade of purple energy after Roman. It tore the ground to pieces, gaining speed before it met the smirking man head on.**

**"Barrier!" Calling on the same bubble shield as before, Roman watched as the attack's force fought his defense. That was a new Ability he'd never seen. Barrier shattered suddenly and left him to suffer being hit by Lunar Divider. He grunted as the blade exploded against his aura. Curiously he found his body weakened a bit by the attack. 'Defense Down? Isn't that a nifty trick.' he grinned as he found Jaune prepare the same move again. He moved his feet forward, vanishing from sight to stand right in front of Jaune just as his mouth opened to shout the incantation.**

**"Steal Wonder."**

**The power running through Jaune's being died away, robbing him of the strength to use his ability as Crocea Mors lost its energy. His mind went blank, the feeling frightening him as Roman snatched a bubble of luminescent light from his chest. The bubble flickered, popping to form a playing card of his own design in his fingers. Jaune stumbled back in confusion, frowning as he tried to recall what he had just been doing. He was using an ability, right? What was it called again?**

"That can't be good." Weiss went. No way Jaune could forget such an ability unless that shameless thief had done something.

**Roman smirked smugly, raising his cane in the same manner Jaune had done with his sword as the card in hand sank into his body, "Have you forgotten what your ability was called, kid? Don't worry, here's a reminder! Lunar Divider!"**

**Purple malicious energy released from Roman's downward swing, forming a tearing blade that collided with its original owner. Jaune gasped, his breath stolen as the energy detonated and left his body weary. He gripped his forehead in pain as the memory of his ability returned.**

**Lunar Divider, an Ability granted to him from his Friendship with Blake. It fired a blade of energy that dealt decent damage but also inflicted Defense Down; a status ailment that lowered Defense for a short period of time. How the hell did Roman use an ability only he could use? Firebolt he could understand, it was spell that all Players could learn along with Reflect and Power Strike. But Lunar Divider was unique, Ren had even said so himself that he wouldn't be able to learn it. So, how did Roman learn it?**

**And why had he forgotten?**

'_I guess we'll find out.' _Ozpin thought as he analyzed the situation intently. Things weren't looking good for the young Arc.

**"Confused? I bet you are, most usually are when I use Steal Wonder on them for the first time. Boy, was Adam pissed." Roman laughed. The horned boy had lost his patience and tried to end him with one lightning fast slash when he had revealed to him their shared status. But found himself stumped as his mind went blank and suffered the very ability he was about to use. Seeing Jaune glare through a grimace, Roman decided to be a good sport and explain, "Steal Wonder is an Ability unique to the Master Thief Class, it allows me to steal just about any Ability my opponent is about to use and leave them confused. They are unable to use said ability until I've used it myself. Ain't that a useful move?"**

**Useful? More like terrifying. An ability like that created an opening that left him to suffer an attack. And he wouldn't be able to use the ability he forgot? That was cheating. Fighting the weakness spreading across his body by his own attack mirrored back, Jaune raised his shield in front of his body for any more attacks. Last time he hadn't been prepared to fight Adam, but this time would be different.**

"Hold on, he faced Adam?" Blake didn't see that coming. More surprising, Jaune didn't die.

"Oh yeah, some crap went down in this world's Vale. One by those crazy anti-faunus people who cut off animal traits." Everybody felt repulsed by that, sans those who were already a bit twisted. Yet even then Cinder found the thought disturbing.

Adam just felt some rage at that. To think, humans would _cut _off their faunus traits. Blake and Tock were also just as disgusted. Even Whitley and Cardin felt that was going a tad too far.

"Hold on a second," Glynda went. "I don't recall such an event happening."

"Heck yeah." Qrow agreed. "I may not have been in Vale for a time, but I'm pretty sure that never happened."

"Right, right. Forgot to mention, that while this world is more or less similar to yours, there is of course _some _differences here and there. Get what I'm saying." So like a world that had some stuff that they didn't. Far from helping with their disgust, but at least they now knew that this only happened to this world directly.

"As for Adam meeting Jaune, well, let's just say that Jaune is _technically _the weakest out of all the Gamer's." From lack of experience, bugs in his system, and other things like Adam actually going easy and not even wanting to kill him. Even then poor Jaune was still near-death.

"But hey. Things worked out in the end." Kind of.

**Roman sighed in exasperation, slouching his shoulders at still finding the blond knight on the offensive. Did the kid not know when to take a hint? Did it look like he wanted to fight? If that was the case, he would have ended him as easily as he sent the other brats away.**

**"Kid, let's calm down for a second here. There's no need to fight right now." he said honestly, trying to ease Jaune's tension. He even sent his beloved weapon into its inventory space as a sign of good will.**

**But Jaune wasn't falling for it. Roman was known as a trickster by the media and even Ren had warned him to stay on his toes if he ever had to face Player one.**

**"No need? You hurt my friends and sent them who knows where! And you're working with the White Fang." the grip on his sword tightened audibly, his mind drawing up the arrogant smirk belonging to Adam, "If you're working with him, then that means whatever you're doing is no good. And I won't fall for anymore of his bullshit!" he roared, dashing off the spot as Crocea Mors slid back into its sheath. He locked his blue eyes with Roman's blank green eyes before his body blurred.**

**Jaune appeared a few spaces away from Roman's back in a gust of wind, his sword partially drawn before clicking back into pace.**

**"Sonic Line!"**

**Idly, Roman's eyes peered down at his stylish coat to find a nick spreading from the center of his chest and running to meet his back. A small amount of blood leaked down the white of his clothing, much to his annoyance. Now that was just rude.**

**Roman Torchwick, Soul of The Gamer.**

**69,150HP/69,600HP[DEF-D].**

**Only 450 Damage? Even with Defense Down active that was all the damage he could inflict? Sonic Line dealt damage by multiplying his Speed by 50. His attack should have done a thousand or more. And Roman treated the wound as if was a bug bite rather than a blade slash.**

"Now that's OP." Cardin chuckled.

**Roman was not happy with the small cut. Now he was going to have to wash out the blood when he was done and the material he was wearing didn't handle in certain washers very well. He sighed as he turned his head back to meet Jaune.**

**"You're lucky you're a fellow Player otherwise you'd be dead before you hit the ground." he glared with annoyance before reaching into his coat. The action put Jaune on guard, causing him to roll his eyes. He didn't even have a weapon on him! The kid was really jumpy. Finding what he was looking for, Roman downed the vial of red colored liquid in one gulp. The small wound was quickly healed a second later. "Got to love potions. Much better than your average band-aids, don't you think?" he asked with a smile. But to his ever-growing annoyance, Jaune refused to lower his guard.**

**"Give me a break kid! Here I am trying to make some small talk and have a conversation, and you're looking at me like I killed your dick or something. What do you have against your fellow Player?"**

**"You're a criminal and you work for the White Fang for starters." Jaune scoffed, "And let's say that every time I've met a Player I found myself either dead or dying."**

**Dead or dying? Roman whistled lowly, "I take it Addy-boy and Renny didn't take your arrival very well. Especially Renny, that boy has a hateful bone for you. I'd put down 30,000L that he was the one to kill you on the spot." he grinned knowingly.**

"Wait, what?" Ren's stoic expression was no longer stoic. Having not believed what he just heard. Nora and Jaune also showing signs of surprise.

"Oh yeah, fun fact. Ren, a fellow Player, killed Jaune the second they met. Pretty funny and total plot twist." Funny? Plot twist!? That just pissed many of the 'Good Side', particularly team RWBY and JNR.

Instead of yelling at Mayden though-knowing he wouldn't care at all-they just held their breath deciding not to waste their time. Instead focusing on what the heck was going on here.

**"Addy-boy? Renny?" Jaune said slowly in confusion. Subconsciously he found his guard lowering as he tried to understand the man in front of him. Roman acted completely different from the other two Players in The Game. Where Adam was cruel and vicious, and Ren was lazy and unmotivated, Roman acted cheerful and full of spirit. This was the Original Gamer? The one who had endured countless lifetimes of Reset with little change other than that occasional Remix?**

"Lifetimes?" Oscar went. Ozpin feeling a sense of dread when that popped out. "What's that mean."

"That, right." Mayden says. "Forgot to mention that like a video game where people can constantly reset, Gamers here are _constantly _living life in an eternal loop living the same lives over and over aside from some 'Remix' thing that changes the timeline." Kinda reminded him about the universe where RWBY is also looping.

"Wait, so your telling us that Jaune, Ren Roman, and Adam ...are in some kind of time loop?" Ruby asks.

"Yep." Mayden confirmed. "And Roman here has lived the longest out of everybody. It's not pretty." Roman wasn't sure how to feel about that. This also included Adam and Ren. Heck, all three of them became warped because of their lifetimes. Ren becoming lazy, Roman becoming chaotic evil, and Adam being way more resolved than the version in the theater. No stalker whiner here folks.

**When Jaune had thought of the first one to inherit The Gamer, he had honestly pictured a broken man, a mix between Adam and Ren. Roman was none of that. If it weren't for the fact he had effortlessly thrown his friends around and was a dangerous criminal wanted in the kingdoms, Jaune would have thought of him as pleasant.**

**Seeing Jaune ease up a bit, Roman continued, "Those are my nicknames for the kids, I did teach them about The Game after all. I like to think of those brats as little brothers, we're all blessed with the same power, or curse if you would prefer, so why not think of each other as family? Unlike those two, I have no feelings of animosity for my fellow Player. In fact, I welcome you to our little party!" he said with a cheerful smile, bowing elegantly to the stunned blond, "Welcome, Jaune to The Game of Life! A world of true freedom where you are free to do as you please."**

**Jaune didn't know what to say. This was unlike the time his status was revealed to the others. Usually he would be struggling to breath out of his dying lips. But this? This was a little jarring. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Roman grinned at him, showing no signs of wanting to harm him.**

**"Thanks, I guess?" he said after trying to find something to say back. He shook his head, frowning in confusion, "But aren't I in your way? I'm here to stop whoever is responsible for the Dust robberies and your connected to the White Fang, right? Shouldn't it be your mission to stop me?"**

**Roman shrugged his shoulders, his face showing boredom as he leaned on his cane, "I suppose that is what the Quest I've taken says I should do. Its details say that I must steal at least five cargo shipments of SDC Dust before the clock hits midnight. I am to expect opposition and will receive several bonus rewards if I'm able to steal more than five. But I've done this quest so many times now! If it wasn't a Story related mission I would have skipped it." he grumbled before taking a moment to whip out a cigar. He lit it, waving away the magical flame on his finger used to light it and dragged in a deep breath of the sweet nicotine. At least the flavor of his favorite habit would never change. "Well at least I got the chance to meet a new member of our merry little family." he chuckled.**

**"So, you're not going to stop me?" Jaune tilted his head to the side, his confusion evident, "Does that mean you can bring back my friends?" he said hopefully.**

**Again, Roman shrugged with little care, "I can't bring them back, but they are close. I really don't care if this mission goes well, I won't catch any heat from the boss lady. The little girl still has use for me." he laughed. Oh, if only Cinder knew how easily he could have their roles switched. But that would be no fun, not anymore at least.**

"..." Cinder had a dark glint in her eyes when she heard that. Time looping, 'Remixes', at the end it didn't really matter. What mattered to her is that Roman has supposedly defeated her on multiple occasions.

She didn't like that.

"Sweet." Oh how Roman wished he had that kind of fire power.

**"Of course there is still the matter of the White Fang actually doing their jobs and attaching the cables to the ships, so you'll still have to deal with them. Animals they may be, but they're rowdy bunch. And I can't say that your friends are safe either, especially if my buddy Perry already busted out the little toy I gave him for being a good boy."**

**That didn't sound good. Jaune spun his head around, trying to listen in for any signs of battle already in progress in the large dock area. Faintly he could make out the sound of gunfire before his eyes caught the sign of a massive column of black smoke rise to the sky from overhead. He had a good guess that he had just found their locations.**

**If Roman wasn't going to fight him then he had little reason to stick around any longer. Turning his back to the man, he was ready to run to them.**

**"Leaving already? Come on, stay and chat a bit, Jaune-Jaune! Let the NPC's enjoy themselves, you shouldn't worry much about the non-important. If they die, they'll just respawn in the next life."**

"Did...he just say what I thin he said." Jaune then said not liking the tone Roman took. Then again, none of the others in the 'Good Side' seemed to like it. Even Roman looked a bit taken aback.

**Jaune stopped cold in his steps. His knuckles popped, shaking as the mirthful tone in Roman's voice hit a nerve. So, he was like the others. For second, he had thought he might have found someone who wasn't uncaring. He couldn't help it, he turned his head back to meet the older Player's amused green eyes.**

**"They're not NPC's, they're people. I would have thought you understood that with how long you've been in this game." he said with disappointment.**

**Roman blinked, caught off guard. Did the kid just call them people? He erupted with laughter, holding his gut as his eyes teared up. The reaction made Jaune's blood boil.**

"What!" Ruby went. "Roma doesn't see these people as...people?" Ruby couldn't believe Roman would think such a thing.

Sadly for her, it as true. "Not just Roman either." Mayden decided to break the news to her. "After living an eternity, all three of the Gamers, Ada,, Roman, and Ren, no longer see anybody aside from themselves and maybe those they care for as _real individuals._"

Made sense as after living for who knows how long could affect a mind that badle. Those on the 'Good Side' feeling a chill, Nora included that Ren didn't see people as people at all.

**"Oh, Oum! That-That was a good one, kid! I swear, I think I nearly choked on my own laughter there." Snickering as he tried to get a control of himself, Roman sighed in relief, "But seriously, they're just NPC's. No need to worry about trash." he smirked.**

**"They're human! I don't understand what part of that you all don't understand! They're living, breathing; they're alive!" Jaune shouted, throwing his hand out in anger. But Roman didn't seem to think so, his expression still amused at what he was saying. It frustrated Jaune to no end to see them think so little about the people around them. "Surely you understand that? What about the White Fang members you're working with? Don't they have any meaning to you?" he said solemnly. Even if they were the enemy, couldn't Roman see that they too were alive.**

**"Meaning?" Roman hummed at the word. He grinned mischievously at that and raised his cane to the sky. Taking out his scroll again, he made a quick call to one of the bullheads to draw closer. The pilot nodded in understanding and settled itself to hover above the two. The mounted artillery locked their sights on Jaune, waiting for Roman's command to fire.**

**"What are you doing?" Jaune asked, finding himself uneasy as Roman simply smiled.**

**"Magnum Flare."**

**To Jaune's horror, a sparkling orange-red flare shaped like pointed bullet slug shot up from Roman's cane and streaked upward to the airship. The faunus inside could do nothing as the projectile pierced its body and detonated in a dazzling bonfire of flames. For a short moment Jaune could hear the chilling screams and cries of the burning White Fang members before the flaming wreckage fell to the earth behind Roman. Then nothing but the cackling flames met his ears.**

"Oh my." Cinder went, having never seen Roman be this ruthless before. The thief himself also feeling rather...put off by this versions action. Neo feeling slightly scared as well, though not because Roman killed those faunus. Bt because he did it in a way that reminded her of...her?

Blake growling at the sight of the White Fang falling and burning, Adam also feeling a hate in his gut.

**+12,200EXP! +14,000Lien! +(x7)Standard Katannas! +(7)Standard Pistols!**

"That is...barbaric." Winter couldn't believe this. Roman just killed those people...and he got rewarded. This Gamer system is much more twisted than she anticipated.

**Roman made a noise of satisfaction as he read over his rewarded experience, "Well they do serve a purpose in earning exp, Lien, and some items. So, I suppose that gives them meaning." he mused with little care in his voice. Not even enough to fill up his EXP bar by 5%. What a bummer. The money was good enough for some pocket change too.**

**A sick lump grew in Jaune's stomach as the faint smell of cooking flesh hit his nose, his eyes watching in horror as the flames behind Roman cackled and filled the sky above with smoke.**

**"W-Why?" Jaune asked faintly as his shoulders trembled.**

**Suddenly remembering why he had done what he had, Roman turned back to Jaune with a casual wave, "Eh, I suppose it's because I felt like it honestly. That, and the guy behind the control of the bullhead had given me a funny look just because I may have accidentally scuffed up his shoes in our last heist."**

**The answer brought Jaune's anger over the edge to the point a vein throbbed visibly on his forehead.**

**"Oh, what's with the anger? They're NPC's, they'll come back to life in the next reset. Who knows? They may even resurrect following a path that doesn't lead them to the White Fang. Which means I technically saved them and steered then down a brighter path!" he said cheerfully only to frown as something caught the leg of his pants. Looking down he was irritated to see the burning hand of one of the NPC's gripping his pants for dear life and the suffering eyes pleading for help. Melodic Cudgel's barrel greeted the annoyance and put an end to that with a boom. Charred brain matter and smoking blood splattered the ground.**

"Mph!" Whitley nearly threw up, with Cardin looking at the scene with a bile in his throat. Even _he _isn't that ruthless.

**+1,000EXP! +200Lien!**

**Bile rose up Jaune's throat and spilled out from his lips, his stomach unable to withstand the atrocity he had just witnessed. He grit his teeth openly as his eyes glared hatefully at the carefree expression on Roman's face as he kicked away the burning corpse. What the hell kind of monster was he?! How? How could he do something so vile with little care?**

**Sensing the hostility aimed at him, Roman scratched his cheek with a coy smirk, "Right, almost forgot about your self-righteous soul. Doesn't something like this just tickle your nerves?" he drawled musingly. He threw his hands up and shrugged with an amused sigh, "Seems you still don't understand how this world works. How sad, I'd thought Renny would have showed you the ropes at least. Then again, it would probably take you a few runs before you understood that. This is your first life, so your still naive as a schoolboy going out with his crush."**

'_The worst part is...Roman is somewhat right.' _Ozpin didn't like agreeing with this version of Roman, but he knew just as well that living a long life can take a massive toll on one's mentality.

The former Beacon headmaster having also experienced some feelings against humanity, having once saw them as pawns himself. He eventually grew out of it, but it hadn't been easy.

There's a reason a human should never be immortal after all. A certain woman entering his mind at the thought.

**Spinning his cane continuously by his finger, Roman couldn't fight the excited grin spreading on his face. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall the last time he had a good fight. Not since his last little heist in Atlas. And it didn't look like Jaune was going to be going anywhere after that fireworks show. He could already see the kid's body strain itself from attacking him.**

**It seemed that old little Adam and Ren had failed to teach the kid the ways of the world. Well that was alright, that's why good old Roman was here! He properly taught the others, might as well teach the green horned knight whose world he now resided in.**

Ren and Adam both looked at this Roman with some contempt. _He taught them_. That clearly couldn't be good.

**A dark shadow grew over his face as he fixed his bowler hat. His visible green eye was filled with mischief and a sadistic glee. The very air around him twisted along with the flames and smoke behind him.**

**From above the two Gamers, a single pixel unseen by the world radiated in the night sky. It blinked before rapidly spreading to form a dome like bubble around the two, cutting them completely off from the real world. To those blind to The Game, their sense would turn them away from the area for reasons they could not understand or fight. As if something deep in their being forcefully steered them away from whatever forces were at bay.**

**"Let me enlighten you to the ways of my world, little hero." Roman chuckled deeply, "And in exchange, you can relieve me of my boredom. I never did like standing by while the others had their fun, it's about time I show you what lays ahead of you!"**

**Jaune felt his anger consume him as the stylish man readied his cane. He forgot about his friends and focused his sights on the amused Player just as the fires twisting around him were blown back into a light shower of dancing embers.**

**'Roman Torchwick, Soul of The Gamer has formally challenged you to a battle! Will you accept?**

**Yes/No?'**

**The scraping sound of his blade drawn from its sheath was Jaune's answer.**

The screen then ended at that, with the crowd unsure how to take this.

"You go Jaune!" Except Nora, who had total faith in her leader.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but even I'm hoping you get a good hit or two." Cardin went, though honestly he didn't think that Jaune could win. The other Roman being stronger, smarter, and more experienced. Still, hopefully Jauney-Boy did some good.

"Team RWBY supports you Jaune!" Ruby told her friend with Yang, Weiss, and Blake nodding to her words.

"Hmph." Adam didn't say anything, but even he held some hope that version of Jaune would avenge those Fang members. Just a bit.

"Shame. I kinda wanted to see the fight. Looked cool." Mercury went.

"It was impressive." Mayden silently said, knowing what happened in that fight. Jaune lived up to his code, and totally gave a good whack to Roman. Showing the thief he's no noob.

Granted Jaune still lost, nearly died, and everybody but Pyhrra, Ciel, Penny, Nora, and a few others were injured. Heck, all of them could be beaten but only escaped unscathed because Roan retreated. That Jaune had a long way to go, and hopefully Mayden could see how that goes.

"Welp, I'm glad you all more or less enjoyed that world. One of my favorites, and who knows, we might visit it again." The screen then lit up. "But for now, time to see the next world. One where the stupidity of people varies."

* * *

**Stupidity huh? Lots of worlds have individuals we're they're kinda dumb, but the next one is a personal favorite show I watched. Time to see how the cast reacts to that. Until next time.**


	22. Avengers: Heroes of Remnant

**Chapter 21: Avengers: Heroes of Remnant**

* * *

**Sorry everybody, the stupidity that was supposed to be shown will be pushed back for another day. Instead I'll be showing another fanfiction story from a person known as EvaShinobiKaiserKnight. His story involving the world of Remnant having some Marvel elements into it. And right now, we're going to focus on how it all began.**

**Beginning a day like no other.**

* * *

_*Insert Fight as One by Bad City_

_Start the opening music as the scene showed Vale as smoke rose from a distance showing it was under attack. Then it showed a large Grimm roaming about it roaring before it fired a beam from its maw causing the building major damage._

_-Our world's about to break! Tormented and attacked!-_

_The screen began showing Weiss Schnee at the SDC Vale Branch during her visit from Beacon as she observed the attack before taking her leave to suit up. The scene then showed a man in disguise before his eyes glowed green. He then proceeded to turn into a green muscle bound for before roaring out._

_Weiss hand was then scene in some skin tight suit as she moved the scene to show another one._

_-Lost from when we wake! With no way to go back-_

_The scene then showed James as he had the Star Shield out and the Widow Magnum and fired at the Grimm and threw his shield at some White Fang Members. The scene then showed Turonn flying in the sky summoning thunder as Salem and Cinder were nearby and afar observing and glaring at her. She summoned forth Thunder before flying to the fight with the after image of Asgard in the place of Vale._

_Weiss hand then appeared again before she showed the image of Azari, Pym, and Hawkeye in action as Pym went big smashing the smaller Grimm before going small to take down the Fang. Hawkeye with his new Bow and Arrow set fired off his Arrows showing them to be more like his fathers each with a different gadget to it. Following it up Azari charged in with thunder surrounding him before he mauled a few Grimm before spin kicking the White Fang who attacked._

_-I'm standing on my own! But now I'm not alone! (Avengers Assemble)-_

_The scene was then moved by Weiss once more before she armored up in her Mk 7 armor before she launched through the tunnel._

_-Always we will fight as one! Till the battle's won! With evil on the run! We never come undone!-_

_The scene began to show the group fighting off both Grimm and White Fang member as well as a few other foes about. James threw his shield and even converted the Widow Magnum into a sword slashing through his foes while holding back against the Fang and humans. The new Hulk came in smashing the foes as Pym flew and ran around in his small form before going big again. He then went for the big ones with Hulk before Tureen flew in._

_-Assemble, we are strong! Forever fight as one! Assembled we are strong! Forever fight as one!-_

_Weiss or Iron Heart was then joined by the rest of Team RWBY as the team worked together taking on any foe they came across. Tureen and Cinder were seen duking it out with Ruby helping Turenn. Turenn fired off a powerful thunder blast from her sword as Cinder fired her strongest fire blast causing the two powers to struggle to overpower the other. Ruby then came in and broke the fight up before smiling to Tureen._

_Ruby then ran over to James before helping him out as the two stood back to back taking on the Grimm side by side. Following, this up was Yang and Hulk both smashing to their hearts content before the two knuckle bumped each other. Next up was Azari as he and Blake worked in true symmetry as the Black Panther and Black Cat proved to be a powerful duo here. Pym was then seen helping out Weiss before Tureen came in to provide her support with James. Weiss fired a repulse beam at James causing it to reflect off his shield hitting the Grimm nearby._

_The scene began to end with the two groups gathered around while glaring at the Grimm and White Fang surrounding them. The Grimm roared out but the Team was ready because despite being from separate world these Avengers had Assembled._

…..

"So, what do you all think of the song you just saw?" Mayden asked his audience. Each and every single one of them who happened to be more than a little...shocked.

Because one moment they had been ready to watch something, the next they then saw what appeared to be some kind of opening song. The type you'd see on a tv show that indicated the things that might happen on the show. So yeah, frankly, everyone in the room were more than a little surprised.

"What." Yet one person decided to speak up. A person who's young, has dreams, and is willing to make a change. "...The _hell was that!?_ Apologies about my language."

In case anybody thought it was Ruby, far from it. The person who spoke their mind happened to be none other than a young Whitley Schnee. Who just stared in awe and confusion on whatever the heck he just saw. Even going so far to use profanity despite having been told not to.

Weiss and Winter weren't sure if that's a good thing, but then again, they to were seconds from saying such a thing as well. Along with the majority of the audience as well.

"The fuck…" Qrow just said looking at his drink. Maybe he had too much this time. Ironwood kept his mouth shut, though even he had said the same thing in his mind.

"_...Intriguing." _Ozpin went as he saw what had occurred on the screen. This...opening, of sorts, clearly showed that this world is rather more unique than their own. This green man-a semblance perhaps-Weiss in her armor, young people he's never seen before, and so much more. Just what exactly is this world?

"I liked it." Ruby said as she smiled at Mayden. Unlike most, she didn't see anything wrong with what she saw, just curious. "I also really liked Weiss's armor."

"Yeah, same here. But why was Weiss wearing that armor anyway, and where'd she get it?" Yang said pondering just how one of her friends ended up with it. Seemed super high tech. Weiss and Winter also wondering the same thing.

"Is nobody seriously asking about the giant green man?" Roman asked in disbelief.

"Really." Emerald went. "I thought the weirdest thing was the kid turning big and small."

"No way, it's that girl summoning lightning." Cardin said his piece.

"I loved that part!" Nora enjoyed it immensely.

"I'm more worried about Salem and Cinder." Glynda glared at the false Maiden. To think, one of the people who caused all that mess during the Fall, the death of so many, and she never noticed. If she ever met Cinder again-with full powers-she would trounce her like a dirty rag.

On Cinder's half, she just looked on in interest. What was happening that caused Salem to make an actual appearance herself. Must have been important.

"So, is this all you wanted to show us?" Adam asked the Keeper who shook that non-existent head.

"Nope. That was just the opening." Mayden told him and the rest. "You'll all soon be seeing the beginning of this story. How it started, with maybe some questions answered. Starting now." With that, the screen glowed as the real show started.

**The Brother of Light was many things depending on who you ask. He believed in law and balance particularly with the balance between life and death the very fundamental force of nature as it were. But being a God granted him certain gifts such as the ability to peer into other universes. Mind you he had limitations in that the biggest was that he was not allowed near universes where a version of himself existed.**

"...!" Now everybody in the room became really shocked. A golden dragon with lumerous scales and light ...also their own freaking **GOD**! Yeah, naturally this shut everybody up, as they all payed attention.

Ozpin especially since he knew about the Brothers and wondered what exactly it was this one is up to. Cinder also paying attention as she heard quite a it about the Gods from her mistress.

All of them ready to see the God of Light and what story he might tell.

**Needless to say he and his brother had become enthralled with the tales of heroism and saviors in one universe. A Universe of Marvels. They ranged from comedic morbid to even dark and tragic. But none had given him more joy yet more sorrow as the one of the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes and one to many times he had seen them fail against a powerful foe. Chief among them being Thanos the Mad Titan with Ultron as a close second. So when he watched as Ultron had taken over the Earth wiping out all matters of life the very fundamental force he represented had all but demanded he intervened… at least until he saw hope.**

**The Avengers had managed to spirit of their children to safety with the Knight known as Iron Man. For years they lived in sweet naïve bliss of the danger they were in. While Ultron sought to destroy or enslave all organic life on the planet the Next Avengers were training preparing for a battle Tony Stark AKA Iron Man did not wish them to fight. But when a twist of fate caused them to cross paths with Vision another member of the Avengers. That chance encounter had changed their fates forever and the God of Light saw each of them grow as heroes.**

"Becoming heroes…" Ruby went as she then felt sad about what happened to those children. Losing their parents and their homes because of this..Ultron monster.

Ironwood getting some small chills about Ultron. A deadly machine that kills all organic life, and wiped out the greatest of heroes. A machine wit sentience. _'I'm glad Penny is nothing like this...monster.' _

Ren and Nora also gave a knowing look to each other. Knowing full well what it's like to lose one's family. It is never pretty.

**James Rodgers followed his father's footsteps and rose up to become the leader his family needed. Despite disobeying Iron Man's orders James truly pulled the team together much like how his own father did.**

James liked this one.

**Torunn learned what it meant to be a hero and was humbled much like how her own father Thor was humbled. Though the Asgardian still retained some of her pride it was controlled by the love she had for her adoptive family and Francis Barton.**

"She seems like fun." Nora went with Cinder rolling her eyes. Though a part of her did feel interested in this one's power. It felt like a Maiden's own strength.

**Speaking of Francis, the survivor had truly become a member of the Avengers despite his dislike for his first name Hawkeye was one they were glad to have among them.**

"He seems to have a sharp eye." Qrow felt he would get along with this kid.

**Henry Pym Jr. or Pym as everyone calls him while still a young boy had grown as well to understand his gift with the Pym Particles and managed to inherit the powers of both his mother and father. Mind you his father was known mostly as Ant Man Pym had shown both his IQ and abilities went hand in hand. He can be cocky mind you but that is to be expected from one so young.**

"Oh, such a shame." Mercury went as he heard about this kids powers. Knowing how he could grow and shrink thanks to the opening. "I can totally think of awesome pranks with that one.

Neo nodded, a part of her also wishing she had such power.

...Not because she wanted to go on fun rides, no siree.

**Azari son of the Blank Panther and Storm truly was the best of both worlds in some cases. Inheriting his father's enhanced abilities and survival instincts while also gaining his mother's thunder based power the Prince of Wakanda showed that despite Wakanda being destroyed by Ultron its memory and people lived on through him. As he had told the Iron Panther HE was the Black Panther.**

Now Adam found that to be an interesting tale. This boy is clearly human though, but Adam could at least understand one attempting to fulfill a legacy.

"Awesome just like X-ray and Xav." Jaune said as he saw these kids were badass and half of them were about Ruby's age. These kids sounded and looked to be as tough as actual Huntsman. Kid power, alright!

**The God of Light was glad hoped survived through them as the world they lived in rebuild. Heroes who had gone into hiding make their return Hulk and Bruce were with Betty no doubt to grow old together, Tony Stark rebuilding Visions body and mentoring these new heroes, and the new heroes protecting the world or at least rebuilding it. Nothing was to note the Infinity Stones were safe seeing as Thanos was no more, with the chaos Ultron wrought foes such as AIM or Hydra did not possess the power to try any plans of conquest, and all was in peace.**

**And in times of peace… heroes were not needed but they were always ready for when it came time they were. The God of Light smiled to himself observing this world and was about to move on to the next world… at least until he felt a powerful pulse. He was wide eyed and looked through the universe he and his brother traverse and were shocked by it. His brother appeared in a burst of darkness almost panicked as the twin gods reunited.**

**"You felt it as well brother?" The Dark one asked as the Light Brother nodded.**

"Something has them scared." Ozpin said as he didn't know what it was but to have the twin Gods who created their world scared… it had to be something unimaginable.

"That...can't be good." Blake said noting that the two Gods seemed worried. And if the Gods were worried, despite the fact one of them looked like death itself, then clearly they should be worried about.

"I wonder what could scare a God." Winter knew quite a bit about the Brother Gods, but didn't actually worship them, just knew about them. Everyone on Remnant did, none aside from followers just didn't believe they were real.

**"Yes… one of our universe Infinity Stones has been unearthed." He said to which the Dark One nodded. They always feared what would come if the Infinity Stones were unearthed and right now there universe was not ready for an Infinity War. If what they fear is true Thanos has begun his quest and had built the Infinity Gauntlet.**

"Thanos?" Emerald said.

"Long story short, a dead guy with a dead count so long, you'd be glad he isn't alive." Mayden instantly said. Oh man, the Mad Titan is so terrifyingly strong, that he's a living cheat code. Ten times over and infinity with the Infinity Stones.

Speaking of such things.

""Infinity Stones?" Oscar asked as Ruby looked to Mayden, who also thought of the same thing.

"What are those?" Ruby asked as Mayden sighed a bit.

"Some of the most powerful items in the universe, possibly even more so than the Gods and the Relics they created." Maden said as Ruby nodded worried about her enemies like Cinder, Salem, and others with bad intentions possibly getting them. "Trust me, those stones are small, but more than capable of causing mass havoc."

Like oh say, wiping out half the universe.

"Ok not a good thing then." Oscar said knowing those stones had to be kept from Salem's hands if that was the case.

"Don't worry only those of exceptionable power can wield them they'd destroy anything that touches them otherwise." Mayden said as Cinder was even more intrigued now as was Ozpin.

**"Then we must leave the power of the Infinity Stones is too great to leave in that madman's hands." The Dark one argued but his twin disagreed.**

"Wait the Gods are willing to turn tail and run over these Stones just how powerful are they?" Qrow asked as he was worried about the power of those Infinity Stones. I mean, these were the freaking Gods for crying out loud. These stones must be truly strong, this Thanos guy especially. Sent shivers down his spine.

"Quiet powerful if they are scared of someone managing to use them." Tock casually commented as she looked to the screen with curiosity.

Cardin looked a bit interested. He questioned if maybe there's a world where he would get them.

**"No… I believe we need to prepare." The Light one argued but before his brother could argue he saw what his twin of light was watching.**

**"Bring those children here?!" He demanded angered at the foolish plan.**

"Bringing in a bunch of kids...that doesn't sound smart." Those kids did seem tough, but Tock was with the God of Darkness on this.

**"They had defeated Ultron the second biggest threat to life. Surely they have the experience needed to face Thanos if and when he comes here."**

"Pretty sure that isn't how it works." Glynda said knowing that just because one defeats a strong enemy, didn't suddenly mean they could easily face another strong foe.

**"But to bring these pups here you risk breaking the rules we erected." The Dark Brother argued to which his twin agreed.**

**"I know but the Infinity Stones together can challenge that law. And plus my champion has yet to finish his duty." The Light brother said knowing the task he had granted Ozma long ago. "After all by the time we have a full team here Thanos would have already won after all we only recently created Iron Man… or in this case Iron Heart." His brother said to which the twin growled.**

Ozma-Ozpin-looked on in slight worry. But he along with Weiss were also curious by what the Light Brother meant by 'creating' Iron Heart. Did _they _have some role in her life perhaps.

**"Very well bring those children but don't say I didn't warn you." He said almost pouting a bit but his brother then got to work.**

"Oh great, what the world needs. More brats." Roman didn't like where this was going. None of those on the villians side did.

"Well looks like the story begins." Qrow said as he saw what was happening next.

**(Earth 555326 Location Unknown)**

**The Next Avengers had taken a whole year to do so but they had finally toppled Ultra City. The Robots which Ultron had controlled have been shut down. The City laid to waste so humankind can retake the cities stolen from them. Powerful Mutants and heroes of old came to help rebuilt salvaging what they can to rebuild the great cities that humanity had inhabited.**

**The Next Avengers had succeeded in bringing peace one Tony knew would not last but one they would enjoy. They were children still and they knew it in a sense but thanks to Ultron they never got to experience a normal life. Now they have a tomorrow they avenged the planet but now what else was there to do. The villains who showed up were either crooks, con artists, or cripples trying to help out. The world has changed but it was only a matter of time before evil strikes again.**

"Makes sense overall. But man that sucks." Yang is no fool in thinking that just because these kids somehow saved the day, that everything would be peaches and rainbows.

"I know." Blake lamented as she knew that even if the faunus could be treated as equals, there would always be those who discriminated against them. That's just how life worked.

**So when James Rodgers opened his eyes he stood up and noticed he was in a void of white. IT was odd to say the lease before he heard Pym yelp and saw Pym getting up. With him was Azari, Francis, and Torunn. Now he knew Francis had the hots for Torunn and was against it like any brother would for his sister but he also knew Torunn could handle herself. She was in her old outfit with her sword resting in its sheath on her back.**

**"James is this a dream or is this real?" Pym asked trying to activate his powers to which James saw this.**

**"Try pinching yourself short stuff?" Francis 'Call Me Hawkeye,' Barton said as the spikey haired young man stretched a bit.**

**"Yeah that's Francis." Azari said as he looked around for some sort of exit. "But this is freaky I can't smell anything here save for you guys." Azari said to which James looked around.**

**"Be ready guys no telling what may be here." James said before Torunn looked around.**

'_Not for to long.' _If anything, Ozpin knew what would come next. After all, he happened to be in such a situation not long ago.

**"Avengers…" Came a voice causing the group to get on the defensive. James took out the Star Shield while Torunn took out her sword dubbed Asgard.**

**The group of five then saw a Chinese dragon descend upon them before it transformed to a humanoid creature with no distinct features save for the horns on his head matching the dragons own. "Halt identify thyself!" Torunn demanded as the being did not show any hostility.**

**"Please young Asguardian I mean you and your family no harm. I am like you a God though one from a different pantheon." The God of Light said as he looked to the Avengers.**

**"Wait so he's not Thor." Pym said as the youngest was then smacked in the back of the head by Francis who had his bow out and arrow notched ready to fire it.**

"There are other gods?" Nora questioned.

"Makes sense." Ren told his friend. "With different worlds, then surely there are other gods out there."

**"Why did you bring us here?" James asked ready for anything this guy may pull on them.**

**"It is difficult for me to explain… but I have need of your aid." The God said looking to them to which Torunn looked as everyone looked to her. Seeing as she was a God it would make sense she was the expert on such things.**

**"WE need details before we even go into that." James said to which the God nodded.**

**"Tell me… have you heard of the Infinity Stones?" He asked to which the group were surprised by this.**

**After all how could they not the greatest battle the Avengers of the past had fought the Infinity War. "Of course what's that got to do with it?" Azari asked looking to the God.**

**"As you know the Infinity Stones exists in multiple universes but they can only work in the universe they were created in." The God began showing an image of the six stones. "Time, Reality, Space, Mind, Soul, and Power. These Six Stones when gathered by a strong being would grant him or her god like powers enough to even best myself." The God explained before looking to the children. "I had felt a disturbance in my universe and knew the Infinity Stones were being hunted down… but my universe does not possess the Avengers or the Guardians of the Galaxy or any of those sort." He explained to which Francis got the message.**

**"Ok so you want us to fill in then?" Francis asked in a cocky attitude as he won't lie the offer was tempting.**

**"Please let me finish." The God said to which they agreed. "In the beginning of my world my brother and I came to a barren soil and had waged war against each other for a time… until we came to an agreement and in turn created the human race blessing them with magic." He began showing images of the events. "We in turn created four gifts to embody them the best, destruction, creation, knowledge, and choice when gathered would summon my brother and I back where we may judge mankind." The god said showing a lamp, a staff, a crown, and a sword but he wasn't done. "See some time ago… a tragedy befell mankind but like any human race they bounced back but this time without the guidance of my brother and me." He explained to which they paid attention.**

**"If our humanity managed to learn to live together in harmony despite their differences then we would live amongst them again and mankind would be made whole again." The God explained knowing at least ONE of those kids will make a smart aleck remark.**

**"There's a, but coming in wait for it." Francis said to which the God was spot on.**

**"Yes if humanity is unchanged and still demands our blessings while fighting amongst themselves then they would be irredeemable and be whipped from existence." He said to which James glared at this.**

**"Not to be rude or anything God guy but… that's the thing about humankind we can never actually get along for long term stuff. Sure we can put aside our differences but the thing about Choice is that we have to choose to get along and most of the time a lot of us don't do so." James said to which the God was surprised… but then again what was to expect from the Son of the Soldier.**

"Hmm I like him more now." Ironwood said as he wondered how this boy can be wise for his age. Then again, a massive war can do that to one.

**"Impudence… but impudence with wisdom to it." The God said conceding that mankind is known for such things. "But the relic are at the moment second worry… the Infinity Stones someone in our reality is gathering them and I fear that it may destroy any hope of cooperation between humans." The God of Light said before Pym spoke up.**

**"So what do you want us to do about it?" Pym asked to which the God spoke next.**

**"I want you to come to my world and do what you do best… be Heroes and if not Avenge it." The God of Light said while looking to the five.**

**"Wait hold up you can't expect us to drop our lives and go kick it in your Earth." Francis argued but Azari begged to differ.**

"I can agree to that." If there is one thing Adam didn't like, it was being forced to do one thing while dropping another important matter he had been attending to. Cinder messing with his plans a lot back when he joined forces with her. Such a pain.

**"Hey didn't your dad tell you about Thanos if this world has its own version of him but unimpeded by Avengers then we have to help them." Azari said as Pym took Francis side on things.**

**"Yeah but this is a whole new thing for us. We got things to do back home we can't just drop it all now." Pym said as it seems it was two for no.**

**"Azari is right these people have no idea what's coming we have to help them." Torunn said to which the decision was split down the middle.**

**"The decision falls to you James Rodgers." The God said looking to James who was thinking it over. "As it stands its two against and two for. The Tie Breaker falls to you." HE said looking to James.**

**"Before I decide I need to ask if we do go to your world… what will happen to those we leave behind?" James asked wanting to know what he was getting into before he jumped in head first.**

**"I can arrange for the Watchers to inform your loved ones or leave doubles in your place depending on what may be asked. I ask a boon from you so by law I must plan around your needs." The God of Light said to which James figured as much.**

"Well that's nice...I think?" Ruby went glad that at least this God of Light wasn't just going to kidnap these guys without at least telling their friends and stuff.

"Hopefully those kids know what they'll be doing." Glynda went as she didn't want kids as young as these to suffer more than they had to.

**"All on you, boss." Francis said as he waited for the answer from James Rodgers.**

**James thought it over and knew they owed this world nothing… but they also had a responsibility that didn't stop at the boarders of their universe. People needed help… and it was the Avengers Job to help those people.**

"Now that's stupid." Mercury went. While he wasn't exactly a hero, he was pretty sure this is why so called heroes died. Because they kept snooping into other businesses they should be in.

"For once, I agree with you Merc." Emerald agreed.

**"Ok we're in." James said deciding on what to do as the God of Light nodded grateful for this.**

'_Oh boy.' _Neo signed knowing where this might lead.

**"Thank you… when you arrive make haste to the Kingdom of Vale… there an alley will await you an old Wizard named Osma. Mind you he would go by another name and further more may even find your tale hard to believe. So reveal to him this mission and his own he will be an ally to you but please trust him as much as possible and call him on mistakes he makes." The God of Light said to which James nodded in response.**

**"Anything else?" Azari asked to which the God of Light has one last thing.**

**"Yes… one of your fellow Avengers or at least the variant of a soon to be member has recently begun her journey as an Avenger… her name or Alias is Iron Heart you will know her when you find her." The God of Light said to which the Next Avengers nodded.**

"Iron Heart…" Weiss did see her becoming this..Iron Heart. Just what kind of version is she in this other universe? She only hoped its for the better.

**"Ok we're ready." James said to which the God nodded.**

**"Please our creation is counting on you… Avengers." The God of Light said to which the five got ready for this.**

**"Here we go again." Pym said ready for anything as he was almost excited to go. After all things had gotten boring after they took down Ultron one more adventure was a huge thing for him.**

**"One last warning this world you will enter is inhabited by monsters known as Grimm… they will come to you with the full intent to kill you. They are mindless soulless beasts my brother had created in jealousy of my creations I understand you weren't trained to kill but you must kill the Grimm less they kill you first." The God of Light before Torunn raised her sword as if to challenge them.**

**"Then let them come they will taste the sting of my blade!" Torunn called out ready to move out.**

"She and I could have been friends.' Nora says wishing this cool, loud, and strong girl could have been a nice person to hang out with.

"Don't worry Nora." Jaune told her. "I'm sure in that world you will be."

"Uh." Cardin could only scoff at that remark.

**"Very well I wish you luck, God speed Avengers." The God of Light bid them farewell as he began to vanish from sight.**

**(Scene Break Remnant)**

**A Village was in chaos as people were panicking. Gun fire was heard as demonic roars were heard. As the chaos continued storm clouds began to form above before a thunder strike was seen hitting the ground. But instead of causing destruction a group of children were seen.**

"All right." Ruby squealed as she leaned in to see what these guys could do.

**These Children dressed in the garb they had worn in their own world were none other than the Next Avengers. James, Pym, Azari, and Francis chose these outfits for two things, style and usefulness. Torunn of course had opted for her Asgardian Armor for sentimental reasons seeing as her father had gifted it to her.**

**So they were all surprised when the God of Light decided to port them all into a village in fire as the saw creatures with bone armor attacking everything in sight. "Ok so it was legit." Francis said notching up an arrow in case of anything.**

"That's...a pretty sucky place to be teleported to." Oscar says not sure why the God of Light would even do such a thing.

"_He most likely did so in order to help those in the village." _Ozpin said to his young host.

"Still.." Oscar says when Yang just gave Oscar a thumbs up.

"Don't worry pal, I'm sure these kids will kick butt." If this God of Light chose them, then surely they knew how to fight. Especially since they defeated this Ultron person.

**"Ok um what's the plan?" Pym asked to which James took command.**

**"Ok here it is we got innocent people here priority is to get them to safety. Torunn, Hawkeye I need you two to help keep these um… Grimm corralled Hawkeye you have a second job to mark any strays or patterns." James said before focusing to Torunn. "If any try to break the perimeter light them up." James ordered to which the two nodded.**

**"Pym you, Azari, and I will work on taking them down and getting these people to safety." James ordered as the two nodded.**

**"Got it." Azari said as they got to work.**

**"Count me in!" Pym called out as already first da in remnant and they were already being heroes.**

**"Avengers Assemble!" James called out getting into action.**

"That boy, he's a rather good strategist." A young prodigy indeed, Ironwood thought.

"Kids just get tougher and tougher." Qrow said as he faced Ruby and her friends. So young they are, and already they could defeat things most Huntsmen couldn't. Man they'll be monsters in the future.

**Torunn grabbed Hawkeye and flew off to get him a higher vantage point which was a clock tower. Francis quickly began firing his arrows and setting up the perimeter while Torunn raised her sword upward. With focus the Goddess summoned forth storm clouds and lightning before bringing down the thunder on the Grimm hitting multiple of them at once. It didn't take long for the Grimm to notice these two humans would not let them pass so easily.**

**Pym then flew through the Grimm and starting mimicking his father's old moves as Ant Man. Pym had learned that in this size he was the equivalent to a bullet so he went for the soft spots in the Grimm and basically busted through them with ease. Pym manage to take down a Grimm before summoning his pixie like wings and looked up to Turenn.**

"Now that's pretty cool." Jaune said impressed by these guys's teamwork. They were even greater than him, and they were supposed to be the same age.

"Now these guys are impressive." Qrow laughed as he saw these kids kick monster butt.

**Turenn fired more lightning as Hawkeye nary missed a shot while firing off his arrows. But then to Pym's shock a large bird was flying torts Turenn. "Turenn look out!" Pym called out just in time.**

**Turenn turned and saw the Grimm coming at her as the bird like creature tried to attack her. Torunn flew over it and stabbed her blade into its back before slicing it in two. "None of these creatures of evil shall lay harm to this Asgardian!" Turenn called out as Pym smiled and regrouped with James and Azari.**

**(James and Azari)**

**A man was on the ground trying to slash away a Grimm as best he could, hoping to keep it a bay. At least until something happened. A small ball of light came in and fired beams at the Grimm getting its attention and hurting it. He looked closely as the Grimm backed off revealing it to be a young boy in yellow bee themed armor with black hair.**

**Then the Grimm was hit by a Shield that ricocheted off it and returned to its owner. The man looked and saw James running in with Azari as well. "Go get it Azari!" James ordered as Azari nodded just before the shield magnetized to his new gauntlet. See after losing the other ne Tony had built him a new gauntlet that allowed the shield to magnetize to it. Apparently his father had one just like it long ago and now James had his own today.**

**"On it!" He called out as soon the markings on his body began to glow while he produced thunder around it. He then moved like a cat pounced at the Grimm before attacking it with lightning charged attacks.**

**The Grimm eased up allowing James to get to him. "Don't worry we have things handled here." James said as he helped the man to his feet.**

**"Come on let's go!" Pym called still in his tiny form before guiding the man to safety.**

"Such bravery, such courage...such luck." Tch! Roman couldn't believe these brats were so strong. You'd think that since they've never seen a Grimm before, they'd have problems. Instead, they were easily treating the Grimm like they were nothing.

Cinder herself though, instead of showing anger, showed interest. Mostly on Torrun, as she wasn't sure why, but found the girl interesting.

**(Sky)**

**Torunn released thunder strike after thunder strike as she made sure the Grimm stayed away from the civilians. As she did this she noted the Grimm beginning to thin out either to escape or get the civilians. Luckily Hawkeye had marked the area where they would be and Turenn had a bird's eye view of the village.**

"So cool." Ruby thought at awe at how Hawkeye just killed them even at a distant. Amazing.

**(Azari)**

**Azari didn't know if it was irony or humor as he faced a wolf based Grimm as the two circled around each other. Azari growled at him as the Grimm returned it with force. "Ok black wolf any idea who you're messing with?" Azari asked as the Grimm then roared out just in time for him to take off his belt and using his powers to make it a bow staff. He then smashed the Grimm around before he sent it flying back with his staff.**

**He then focused his power before unleashing it on his foe in concentrated beam. "They call me the Black Panther!" He roared out as the Grimm fell down and turned to dust.**

"Shame he isn't a Fang member." Adam said interested by this child. To bad the beginning showed him fighting against his group.

Blake on her half, was simply amazed at how strong Azari is. Considering the opening, she must get along with him.

**(James)**

**James slammed his shield into a Grimm before using the edge to hit the neck ending its life. James saw no blood left behind which proved what the God of Light said about them. He then jumped over another attack and saw a larger Grimm attacking him as it looked like a Gorilla.**

**It roared and bashed its chest with its meats hands only for its back to explode. "Got you!" Hawkeye taunted from above but before it could attack Pym flew in.**

**"I got it!" Pym called out before flying upward. Once he did this Pym switched from small to giant as soon a Giant Pym slammed his foot down onto the Grimm crushing it below. Once this was done he lifted his boot and saw the Grimm was no more before he returned to his normal size.**

**The Grimm in turn began to escape being smart enough to know this fight wasn't worth the effort and thus chose to fight another day. "They're leaving!" Azari called out as he rejoined the others.**

**"Yeah they are so gone!" Hawkeye called from above before he began jumping down to rejoin the others while Torunn landed nearby.**

**"Looks like we're clear." Pym laughed as people began to appear again and saw what these children had done. Whispers were being told with many of them being 'Huntsman and Huntress,' as well as being called children.**

**"Excuse me children." Came a man as he walked over to the group. "Are you… huntsmen?" He asked as the majority of them were male after all.**

"Now those people are just stupid." Roman then said.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with him." Whitley uttered in disbelief. But it is true what he thought, how do those people think a bunch of kids are...Huntsmen?

"Considering their age, you'd think the people would just believe their just Huntsmen-in-training." Cardin questioned this worlds people intelligence.

**"Huntsmen?" James asked as even Francis was at a lost.**

**"You know defenders of the world from the creatures of Grimm?" The man asked as he was clearly the town leader.**

**"Oh um no we were just passing through." James said as the man sighed in disappointment but nodded.**

**"Well our new Huntsman was supposed to be here but we got word his transport was delayed by Grimm. So until he gets here in the next few days we are currently defenseless." The leader said as James had an idea.**

**"By chance do you have a library and possible a blacksmith amongst you?" Turenn asked looking to the man.**

**"Why yes on both counts." The man said before Francis spoke up with a smirk.**

**"Then maybe we can work something out." Francis said before he began to negotiate with the town head.**

**Unaware to any of them a Grimm had stayed behind to observe as it had tentacles on its person and a glowing ball at the head like a lightbulb.**

"Oh no." Many in the 'Good Side' went with those on the 'Bad Side' recognizing what was going on. Only one person used that sort of Grimm.

**(Location Unknown)**

**"Interesting." Salem said seeing what had occurred. The Grimm were meant to take down that village and lure the Huntsman into a trap but it seems the plan was a failure. The Grimm were prepared for another raid… but it seems it may not be needed. That girl Turenn Salem knew not who she was but she possessed powers not of man's Semblance. She had used magic and if that is the case then she may be one of the Four Maidens.**

"The what know?' Tock heard about the Maidens, but that couldn't be, right. I mean, they're a fairy tale. Those like her, Whitley, Cardin, and some others also thought the same thing. But then began realizing about other worlds weirdness. So maybe the Maidens were real, or in that world at the least.

Cinder just studied Torrun even more. Seems even this worlds Salem had become interested.

**Salem had been hunting down the Four Maidens and it seems she had struck gold. A Maiden self-taught by the looks of it which meant she wasn't located by Ozpin. This would be perfect she needed the girl alive so she knew who to send since she apparently valued those boys with her and if she is inexperienced enough… Salem will have two Maidens instead of the one.**

**"Tyrian." Salem called as soon Tyrian was heard entering snickering and laughing like the maniac he was. "I have a task for you." Salem ordered as Tyrian began to laugh in a sadistic way.**

**"Anything you command my queen." Tyrion laughed as Salem needed all the Maidens so she may gather the Relics of Remnant.**

"What makes these Relics so important." Ruby kept hearing them, but didn't entirely know what they were supposed to do. Those part of Ozpin's group, along with Cinder and her cohorts knew otherwise.

**(Scene Break Atlas Schnee Estate bathroom)**

**Weiss Schnee walked out of the shower in a bathrobe as she headed to the mirror. She looked at her reflection with some form of scolding. It has been a good two months since her accident and her 'other self,' being announced. She calmly opened her robe a bit and in turn revealed a machine attached to her chest. It was magnet that kept Shrapnel from reaching her heart. It utilized a combination of Aura, Dust, and her Grandfather Nicholas Arc Reactor Theories.**

"I'm sorry, huh?' Weiss went as she couldn't believe she had something stuck in her chest.

"I'm pretty sure our grandpa didn't have this Arc reactor..thing." Whitley murmured as he knew quite a bit about the company and its secrets. Even more so than Weiss as she just did her own thing instead.

Winter on the other hand is more worried. Wondering just how Weiss got this wound in the first place.

**She laughed a bit before exiting the bathroom and heading to her workshop. "Jarvis start up my shop I need an update on the Mk. 6." Weiss said as she entered and took a tea set up for her.**

"Wait I have two butlers?!" Weiss asked in shock as she saw Jarvis.

"Yeap and one of them is a computer." Yang said as she smiled at Weiss having the best tech.

**"Of course Ms. Schnee." The AI Voice said as Weiss saw the blueprints for her armor appear. Once she has the Mk. 6 Armor ready for deployment Weiss was going to build a whole new armory of armors. Besides ironically enough she had her father to thank for that… thanks to his actions as the 'Iron Monger,' her mother reclaimed the SDC seat and had been working on changing things starting with firing the entire board of directors and through Winter managing to hire non racist business men to take their place.**

"Mother in control.." Okay, Whitley just saw a bunch of mistakes already. For one, her mother shouldn't even be capable of even holding power, especially in her drunken state. Because his mom was out of it for so long, it didn't make sense.

Plus the firing of a whole bunch of men. Yeah some were racist, but also got the job done. One doesn't just fire the board on the whim, and just replace them like that. So how the heck did this happen?

Of course both Weiss and Winter merely just watched in awe, happy the company having a good change. Even Adam himself looked impressed.

**Plus with the old androids being benched in favor for the Atlesian Knights Weiss suggested the old models be reprogramed so they can go to the deeper part of the mines to mine dust. Not only would this make conditions safer but with some modifications it would also open new Job opportunities with better pay seeing as the androids needed to be repaired and maintained. All it took for her wakeup call was being abducted by the White Fang for her higher IQ to build them weapons.**

"Huh?' Weiss went again. She knew that sometimes the White Fang would try and kidnap her family, but why would they capture her for her intellect. She's smart, but not that smart. _'This version of me must truly be intelligent.' _Weiss concluded.

**See Weiss was born with an extremely high IQ and her father tried to exploit it. Weiss let him since she learned a great deal of things though she valued elegance and order she had built a great deal of things in her workshop. So when she was held prisoner she managed to build a suit of armor and fight her way out of the cave. Mind you at the time when she escaped she had suffered an injury which the result was now on her chest. See she always looked to the reactor and reminded herself the damage she caused and the reason why the White Fang are the way they are.**

**She though owed a debt to two people a man who helped save her life… and a kind White Fang Member who was the reason for her awakening. Looking at things from there angle was what made Weiss realize she had put innocent people in harm's way… becoming Iron Heart… that was her redemption. She no longer was racist to the Faunus she only hated the White Fang who strayed from their path.**

**Weiss of course had made a vow to remove weapons from the wrong hands. She had seen what the White Fang terrorists had done to people even their own kind and she had seen just as bad done amongst humans to each other and Faunus. The fun part was that it was thanks to a well-placed explosion that she had this eye opener.**

**After all… she was Iron Heart.**

"Now that's a sucky origin story. Way to quick." Mercury went wanting to have heard more. Instead it was all done in less than a few minutes. That sucked.

"I'm...kinda hoping we hear more of the story later on." Blake is an avid story reader, so seeing this version of Weiss's story made her feel slightly irritated. The backstory might have explained a bit about this new Weiss, but not much either. She wanted details, lots of it. Especially if it involved the White Fang.

"Man Weiss seems so cool." Nora thought those armors were awesome.

"She's like a real hero." Jaune figured with a title like Iron Heart, then she had to be one. And if not, just a really amazing person. Not that the one he knew wasn't any less of a hero.

"A Schnee being all good huh." Adam wasn't sure exactly what to feel about this.

"Not to mention a White Fang Member helping Weiss survive and opening her eyes." Blake said as she smiled to see there was still some good in the White Fang and was happy due to that ordeal a hero was born or forged in this case. It made her wonder even more what went on.

"If your so interested, then maybe I can show you a bit extra." Mayden then went with a non-existent grin. "Because guess what folks, this isn't over yet. Prepare for the next part, now!" The screen then lit up to reveal a bit extra. The audience now ready to see what else was about to happen.

**(Start Beacon Academy Headmasters Office)**

**Ozpin sat in his office online while overlooking the information before him. He had received reports of a Village whose Huntsman was late upon arriving. It seems the event was almost a bad case of unfortunate coincidence seeing as the village was attacked by Grimm. From what he read it seems the end was neigh for them until a group of children came in and turned the tides. The village survived and these children from what reports on travelers had said are protecting it until a professional could show up.**

**He had to admit the group was strong and he was grateful a group of good Samaritans saw fit to aid the village despite being children. But it was the reports on the girl that caught his attention. She showed abilities akin to that of a Maiden and considering the fate of Amber he doubt this was her attacker. From what he read it seems her power is whole unlike the attacker who stole half. Luckily Qrow isn't to far out of the way so he can investigate it. If the girl was in fact one of the four Seasonal Maidens then her protection was top priority at the moment. He did not doubt her friend's strength but with Salem about he'd rather not risk the girl being put in danger.**

**Hopefully the Huntsman will arrive soon and the children could be on their way. That way Qrow can intercept them and hopefully talk to them mainly the girl of the group. For now he best keep his ears open less he finds himself losing two Maidens two Salem instead ½ of a Maiden. Soon he reached for his Scroll and began contacting Qrow. It wasn't long till he got an answer as he knew Qrow was ok for the time being.**

"Okay? What kind of missions do you go on?" Yang asked her uncle, figuring this is why he's always on the move.

"Eh, usually reconnaissance and information gathering." The cool uncle said. "Some fighting here and there, but overall just some good ol spying." Helps that he has the power to turn into a bird. People usually said a lot of stuff thinking a dumb bird wouldn't know any better.

"A spy huh. Sounds sweet." Jaune wondered if in another world he would become a spy.

"Doubt it Jauney-boy." Cardin then said seemingly reading Arc's mind. "You'd probably be kidnapped by a spy organization, possibly because of your little transcripts."

Jaune just muttered under his voice while Nora glared at the Winchester.

**"Qrow it's me… I hope I am not disturbing you but I have received some reports. If it is not too much trouble can you go and investigate I believe we may have found another Maiden." Ozpin said to the scroll to which he received the expected response from the Dusty Old Crow.**

**(Scene Break Violet Village)**

**"Avengers Assemble!" James was heard as he and his friends were taking on a large Grimm called a Geist. Apparently it had a knack for possessing objects to form a body for itself. It had begun terrorizing the village not too long ago thus it fell to them to handle it. The Huntsman for this village would be here later this day and right now they didn't need any trouble upon his arrival. Pym went big and began punching and smashing the Geist while Hawkeye took a vantage point to fire off his arrows at it.**

**It seems the attacks did nothing from Hawkeye and Torunn had managed to remove a limb that the Geist easily replaced. "Any ideas!?" Azari called out as he stood next to their leader.**

"Huh, not as tough as I thought." Mercury was under the assumption these kids were invincible. But considering their having a hard time with a Geist, I guess it showed even they could have problems. Thinking on it, these kids didn't have to much experience with Grimm after all.

"I'm sure those youngsters will do fine." Winter openly said, believing they'll find a way to win.

**"Guys think every time we remove a limb it replaces it." James said before Torunn saw an attack.**

**"Look out!" She called out and in turn the group dodged the stone arm attack of the Geist.**

**Pym then went for the torso where the bone mask was located and hit it hard. But the Grimm blocked it as James saw what it did when Pym tried to attack and had an idea.**

**"Guys regroup I have a plan!" James called out before the Avenger Kids gathered. "Forget the limbs go for the head it doesn't care about the limbs!" James ordered to which they now had a plan.**

"Hehehe. Like you Jaune." Nora said stating how when team RNJR faced a Geist, Jaune figured it out.

The blonde knight chuckled with Ren giving a small smirk. Ruby sighing at the good memory, knowing that while the battle was tough, they prevailed. Looks like the young heroes were about to do the same.

**In turn Pym shrunk down and flew at the Grimm to its face. He then began firing his Stingers at the mask part causing it pain while trying to keep its ground. Torunn was seen above as she had flown up and gathered up Electricity and storm clouds around her. She then raised her sword upward to the sky and summoned the storms thunder before unleashing it upon the Grimm. The attack hit the arm destroying it with ease. But before it could replace the limb Hawkeye fired explosive arrows at its other arm.**

**The Arrows were made with Dust Crystals thus its explosive power was stronger than normal and in turn destroyed the Grimm's other arm. James and Azari came in next and went for the legs as James threw his shield at the joins like a Frisbee. The attack messed up the connection and Azari took the chance to sever it with the thunder Panther attack. The Grimm down to one leg fell to the ground before Pym went big and roared out.**

**Pym grabbed the leg and proceeded to tear it off with a roar leaving the Geist as just the torso. "Torunn finish it!" James called out to which the thunder gathered at Torunn's sword.**

**Torunn roared out and went straight for the Mask. The Geist made an escape attempt only for Azari to catch it. "No you don't!" He called out and after he restrained it he held it in position. "Torunn hurry!" Azari called out as Torunn increased her speed.**

**Soon just as the blade was inches away from the Grimm Azari jumped away and in turn the Grimm and some of the area was trashed with it. The Grimm turned to dust as Torunn raised her sword in victory. "Rejoice Victory hath been attained!" Torunn called out to which James smiled a bit.**

**"Yeah well we better head on to the Village that special order we made should be finished." James said as Pym rolled his eyes.**

**"Come on I could have made something better." Pym argued to which James smirked to the youngest member of their group.**

**"With what?" James asked the youngest Avenger.**

**"Shut up." Pym said realizing he was beaten at his own game.**

**(Scene Break the Village)**

"What do you think they asked for?" Blake asked Ruby, who only shrugged. Though she hoped it was a weapon. A cool one to.

**"Here you go." Came the black smith slamming the orders the group had made. The first was a pair of gauntlets designed after the Black Panther so it was obvious who it was for. The next was a brand new bow with a Quiver that had arrow heads easily attachable to switch to whichever Gadget is needed and seeing as Francis was the only bow and arrow user here it was obviously for him. Finally was a hand gun that seemed to have a blade attached to it signaling it could transform between a sword and a gun. The Blade was hooked but the gun had a Star and an hourglass like symbol engraved on it as well as painted over. This was obviously for James as they each took the weapons in question inspecting it.**

"Yes!" Ruby said, glad her guess was right. Her eyes soon observing the new gear to see what she could get out of it.

**"Wow nice." Francis said admiring the new Bow and Arrow and saw it was collapsible as well.**

**"Yeah think of it as a huge thank you for what you've done for us here." The Blacksmith said as these kids have been protecting them since the attack weeks prior.**

"That long?" Winter said in surprise.

"Quite the talented ones they are." James said smiling a bit. Wish he could have students like them.

**"It's what we do so don't worry." James smiled as he held the Gun out and smiled at it.**

**"So ya gonna name those weapons or what?" The Blacksmith asked as he looked to the kids.**

**"Already have one… The Widow Magnum." James said as seeing as he had a shield form his father a gun representing his mother would be best.**

**"Wakanda." Azari said as he put the gauntlets, now named Wakanda, on and smiled at how claw like daggers shot out of them after some converting.**

**"Ronin." Francis said as he retracted the Bow for easy carrying.**

**"Well them some strange names but you all sure ya don't wanna stay we could use a group like you." The Man said but James smiled in response.**

**"Sorry but we have somewhere to be besides in about an hour or two your Huntsman will arrive so we don't need to be here any longer." James said as the man nodded.**

**"Well then good luck out there and whatever Combat School will have you all will be one Hell of a School and damn lucky to have you." The man said before he began to take his leave.**

**"Thanks." James said as he and his group exited the shop to the open road.**

**(Scene Break Atlas Schnee Estate)**

**Weiss was tossing and turning in her sleep no doubt from some bad dream. It was accurate but it wasn't exactly a bad dream more of a memory a piece of what many comic book readers would call her 'origin story,' as Iron Heart. But her dream her memory her nightmare was the day her eyes were opened.**

"Now this sounds interesting." Blake went having wondered a bit about Weiss's origin. Winter, Weiss, Whitley and even Adam began paying a bit more attention. To see what it was that made Weiss into this Iron Heart person.

**(Weiss Dream)**

**Weiss was sitting in the back of a limo. After she had helped demonstrate a new Atlesian Weapon she had loaded up in the back of her private car and drove off. She was in Vacuo for this so she never saw it coming when it happened.**

**Her eyes glanced out the window as she saw the Vacuo Desert fly past her. The Demonstration was handled outside the main Kingdom so she never saw a reason for White Fang to come out this far. She didn't really feel like talking at the time seeing as once she returned to Atlas she would no doubt have to perform at a 'charity,' set up by her father. But before she could muse further an explosion was heard and for Weiss it all went by so fast she never saw it coming.**

**Shouts at her to get down, soldiers being gunned down by members of the White Fang. It was followed by Weiss escaping in hopes of getting to safety or calling for help. And then the missile that landed next to her one with the Schnee Dust Company crest on it. Then an explosion before a ringing was heard and thus the nightmare ended.**

Winter gritted her teeth, angered at what was going on. Team RWBY also showed some horror at what they just saw. So is _this _part of the reason she ended up injured. They wished they could see more, Weiss also wanting to see the rest of this story, but sadly this version of Weiss began stiring up.

_'Wait a minute,' _Whitley then thought. _'How are we even seeing a dream?'_

The viewing continued so he'll never know.

**(Waking World)**

**Weiss woke up with a start as she saw an alert from Jarvis. "Ms. Schnee." Jarvis was heard as Weiss looked to the AI. It seems a SDC cargo train had the early warning alarms you set up go off I fear someone may be attempting to rob it." Jarvis said to which Weiss then got up.**

**"Then get the Mk. 4 Ready and send an alert to the authorities make sure they know I'll be intercepting the robbers." Weiss said getting out of bed.**

**"Of course Ms. Schnee and what shall I tell your mother and sister?" Jarvis asked seeing as Weiss did promise to meet them for brunch.**

**"Tell them the truth." Weiss said as she began to change into a skin tight suit while doing up her hair into a bun.**

**"Shall I be keeping your brother Whitely out of your room and workshop?" Jarvis asked to which Weiss rolled her eyes.**

**"What do you think?" Weiss said knowing ever since the whole Iron Monger incident Whitely has been trying left and right to get her suit designs and specs. No doubt to steal the SDC from under her nose.**

Weiss gave a knowing look to Whitley, who showed no discomposure and just shrugged. He was certain that version of him had his reasons.

"Train..." As for Adam, he wasn't sure why, but he felt that scene seemed to be familiar.

**"Yes and in fact bump up security I have a feeling he's been trying to adapt." Weiss said as she zipped up the suit.**

**"Of course ma'am and the Mk. 4 is prepped for suit up." Jarvis said to which Weiss nodded.**

**Weiss then stood on a platform and began to suit up. Or in this case the platform opened and from it her armor in segments began to come onto her. Each pieced was screwed and secured onto her starting from the feet to ensure each system was connected properly with both wires and segments at the correct spots as needed. Soon she was in a Red and Gold suit of armor with a gold plated face and the light of her Ark Reactor shining on the center of her breastplates. She got ready to launch as the hatch above her opened up before she launched skyward to the air.**

At that moment, everyone in the cast thought that was pretty cool.

**(Outside)**

**Ironheart flew high above with only one destination in mind. She in turn went supersonic resulting in her breaking the sound barrier and in turn creating a sonic boom. She had to hurry after all since well she had a train to catch torts Vale.**

**(Meanwhile back with the Avengers)**

**The group of five was walking down the road as Francis held the map in his hands. "Ok from what we know the Transport to Vale should be in the next town so if we keep up this paste we should be there in no time." Francis said as he kept walking. There outfits remained more or less unchanged but it seems Hawkeye added some new armor onto his but it blended it well enough that it barely changed his outfit.**

"Is nobody going to question why there's a bunch of kids alone in the middle of nowhere?" Tock then went. Sure she didn't give a damn, but shouldn't other people care? Ozpin inside Oscar just sighed, knowing that sometimes people just ignored things like that.

**James now had a holster for his weapon the Widow Magnum much like how Francis did as the new quiver Hawkeye had can change to the arrow head he wanted with a press of a button. "But it's taking so long!" Pym complained as he walked with his friends.**

**"Oh shut it you use for a bit of leg work." Azari argued to the youngest member of their team.**

**"Yeah kid I've been doing stuff like this all my life you know what with Ultron hunting me and my dad down with the others." Francis said while he walked.**

**"How have your legs not fallen off yet?" Pym asked while they kept their paste.**

**"Pym this is just like training with Tony just go with it." Azari said while looking to the Shrinking Boy who began to pout again.**

**"Pym thou must rejoice in but a few short miles we shall arrive out our desired destination." Torunn said using her Asgardian speech as the others had begun calling it.**

**"Yeah well we have to get pass this ruined village in between though." Francis said noting it on the map. "Apparently they weren't so lucky to have us there." He added to which Azari had to agree there.**

**"Well if there is a Thanos here then we're going to have our work cut out for us." James said knowing how Thanos was the first loss the Avengers ever suffered against and he wiped out half the universe to prove his love for Death. Talk about a major screwed up relationship.**

"WHAAAATTTTT!" Everyone went. Some mad man actually-actually-wiped out _half the universe!? _And in some twisted form of love!? How did that happen!?

Before anybody could question this piece of information, Mayden instantly wiped that part from their memories. Was this an invasion of privacy, absolutely. But know way did he want to tell them about that event. It would take so long, that it'd take like say...a bunch of chapters to explain what happen while showing them. Best to move on.

**"Look we should have some time before he gathers them. Remember we don't even know where the Stones are hidden and even then most of them has defenses ready to keep him out." Francis said hoping that was the case.**

**"Yeah Space, Time, Reality, Mind, Soul, and Power." Pym said listing off the six Infinity Stones. "And that assuming the Gauntlet still needs to be built to harness them." Pym said to which Azari spoke up.**

**"So we're going in blind well that's just great." Azari said knowing this job may get difficult real fast.**

"Must be how you feel, huh Ozpin?" Oscar slightly joked knowing Ozpin had his own work cut for him. With the whole uniting humanity and protecting the Relics with the stopping of Salem. Not an easy job.

_"You have no idea Oscar." _

**(Meanwhile with Ironheart Mission)**

**In a forest of red leaves and even red ground a young woman in black sat. She sat there looking at the sky as he outfit's primary color was black as on her back was what looked like a katana in a large bladed sheath. Upon her head was a large black bow as she looked to the sky as if trying to find an answer to questions that have been plaguing her.**

**"Blake." Came a Male voice as he looked to Blake while wearing a black suit. "It's time." He said as it caused the girl to turn to him as her hair was still being blown by the wind. When she turned to him it was revealed that her eyes were a topaz yellow as there seemed to be some makeup around her eyes.**

**"Alright." She said with a look that spoke she had been questioning her resolve for their cause.**

"Yep. Should have seen that coming." Yang went as now everybody is seeing the duo Blake and Adam in action. The latter turning red as a part of her didn't want her friends to see her like this, Adam just looking a tad irritated. Remembering how Blake just left him. I mean, she just up and left without saying much of anything. Leaving him on a exploding train with killer robots with little to no back-up. That wasn't even including the Grimm nearby.

One of the reasons he was upset at her.

Meanwhile Ironwood and Winter gave a curt glance at Blake, who tried her best to ignore them.

Glynda doing the same to Oscar, or ore importantly Ozpin who's glad he couldn't be bothered with without Glynda doing something to Oscar.

**(Later)**

**The two were moving with a speed of ninja's as they ran through the forest to their desired destination. As they ran they eventually arrived at a cliff where a set of train tracks were at the bottom. As they stood it was revealed that Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud had a large ribbon on it as they looked at the train. The two then saw the train was now passing there spot before they then jumped down and began sliding down the hill like cliff.**

**As the slid down they held the hilt of their weapons as Adam with red hair and a Grimm mask was holding his weapons scabbard as well so they don't lose their weapons. Eventually they arrived at the bottom and jumped onto the train as they grabbed their weapons and stabbed them into the train's roof to keep from falling off. When they got foot ground they began running to the desired cart so they can claim what they came here for and after jumping from cart to cart they eventually arrived at one cart in particular with a roof door.**

**Adam then with a quick draw movement cut the lock before opening the door and entering the train. Once inside the two looked around and quickly saw what was around them and knew they activated the traps. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Adam said as he was ready to draw his weapon as they realized they tripped inferred security traps which was oddly delayed for some reason.**

**The androids visors lowered and surrounded the trio as they Blake looked around. "Don't be so dramatic." Blake said as Adam looked and sighed as the Androids began to move.**

**"Intruders identify yourselves." The androids demanded aiming guns at the duo. Adam then smirked and fired off his sheath and launching his Katana at them knocking it back. Adam then went after it and slashed through the Atlas Android with ease as it slid in two.**

**The Androids looked between each other before going after Blake. Blake saw it coming and left a dummy in her place as she took the androids out with ease. Adam and Blake soon fought side by side and back to back slashing through bullets and taking down androids as they came at them.**

**After Blake took down multiple at once Adam came in and kicked one to the door knocking said door down. Then Adam and Blake came out and glared at the oncoming drones before all of a sudden they stopped and simply armed their guns at the duo. At first they were worried but that was until a sonic boom was heard above. They looked and saw Ironheart flying to the train before she pulled off a super hero landing and glared at the duo.**

**"Oh shit." Blake cursed realizing who it was.**

"Oh yeah, definitely worth a curse." Roman laughed while Neo just silently giggled. Blake on the other hand just looked worried since she's facing a rather tougher Weiss than the one she knew.

"Don't worry Blake, I'm sure Weiss will go easy on you." Ruby tried comforting her faunus friend while looking at Weiss who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. Not like this version of me would know here."

"But I'm sure things will work out." Ruby sent back believing things will be fine.

**She then stood up tall and aimed repulse beams and any other weapons she had at them. "I suggest you both stand down and turn yourselves in I won't give you two a second chance." Ironheart said as Blake knew exactly when she was beaten. Not like she wanted to take part in this chaos any longer then she had to.**

**"Blake circle around we need those bombs." Adam said to which Ironheart heard.**

**"I…" Blake began but then Ironheart went for Adam. She fired off a repulse blast and then went for him in an instant.**

**"Stay out of this you'll be better off." Ironheart said before she went to Adam to take him down.**

"Oh you'll try." Adam silently glared hoping this version of him might win. He did have some warriors pride.

**Adam got his feet back under him before he began firing his gun at her. Ironheart tanked the bullets seeing as her armor was made of a highly dense and durable alloy. Hard to find and expensive to get her hands on luckily money was not a question here. Ironheart then fired a repulse blast at Adam who blocked the attack with his sword allowing the blade to absorb it.**

**(Weiss)**

**"Miss Schnee it seems Adam Taurus is prepping to use his Semblance." Jarvis said scanning his Aura levels.**

**"Yeah Jarvis I can see that." Weiss said knowing of Adam's infamous Semblance from news. "I have an idea." Weiss said knowing what may stop him.**

**(Battle)**

**Ironheart charged at Adam and began punching and kicking him while mixing Repulser Blasts as well. She was not giving him opening as Adam tried but the attacks that hit his sword did little for it. But this was just the opening act for him as he then jumped back and got ready to attack. Ironheart then proceeded to utilize the Uni-Beam and fired a powerful attack from her chest plate.**

"Awesome!" Mercury said ignoring the stares from Emerald and Cinder. What, he liked what he saw.

**Adam smirked and drew his weapon taking the beam attack into his blade. Once he did this he channeled it before letting out an evil chuckle. He then slashed out at her just as she charged in channeling her power to shielding.**

**Adam's attack hit only to be blocked by the shield which acted as a buffer. But it didn't stop there as to Adam's shock Ironheart grabbed his blade and held it in a vice grip. "Sorry but this is too dangerous for someone like you to hold." Ironheart said as to Adam's shock she shattered the blade in her hands. She then grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall before removing his mask revealing the scar on his face.**

"Oh!" Roman went with many in the audience cringing, including Blake.

Adam just stared angrily not liking this at all, especially with that damn Schnee doing what she did. Weiss just looked away with Winter holding her. The duo not liking what had happened to Adam. They may not like him, but even they felt that scar seemed a bit much.

"Yikes." Tock went. "I can see why you're all angsty."

"Maybe I should talk to Jacques." Ironwood had some choice words with the man.

**"You Schnee bitch why don't you come out of that armor and fight me head on you coward!" He yelled raging at her to which Weiss opened her face plate to glare at Adam. She then gained a saddened look seeing the scar on her face a reminder of what her father had done before he tried to mimic her armor and became Iron Monger.**

"Iron Monger." That sounded more than a little intimidating in Glynda's view.

"Wonder what father was doing." Whitley idly thought as he continued watching.

**"You're not well, Adam Taurus." Weiss said as she then took him and made sure he was restrained properly. "You need help." She said making sure he was properly tied up.**

"A Scnee helping..." Now Adam has seen it all.

He wasn't the only one either. Many were surprised that this version of Weiss, Weiss Schnee of all people, is actually trying to _help _Adam.

_'This world truly seems interesting.' _Ozpin thought.

**She then began to push him through the cart as he then saw Blake there waiting for him. "Thanks for the tip." Weiss said looking to Blake. "This is the second time you helped me out, I really owe you one." Weiss said as she remembered Blake who was surprised by this.**

**"Wait what?!" Adam demanded but Blake spoke up.**

**"She's right about you Adam you're not well mentally that is." Blake said looking to her former friend. It was clear to Adam that these two thought he was insane and were going to put him in a strait jacket like some psychopath.**

"Plot twist!" Cardin went honestly surprised. To think, BLAKE of all people would be a traitor to the White Fang. Those from Atlas actually reeling in surprise.

"Now that...that takes balls." Roman went.

"I knew it, you two are friends." Ruby hugged Blake. "Or at the least, teammates or something."

"Oh man, I didn't see _this _coming." Qrow took a big sip at the twist surprise here.

"This is rather unexpected." Glynda never thought she'd see something like this.

"So she's some kind of double agent. Isn't that right Renny!" Nora squealed.

"Maybe." Ren just shrugged.

Blake on her side, wasn't exactly sure what she was suppose to feel. But she did try her best not to look at Adam. Her former mentor now glaring at her, not amused at all.

**"You traitor!" Adam roared in fury trying to get at Black but Weiss blocked him even putting her face mask back on. "How could you my love?! After everything we fought for you sold me out! YOU SOLD ALL OF US OUT!" Adam roared in fury raging before Weiss proceeded to use the Taser on him from her suit knocking him out cold.**

**"I'll pull some strings and ensure he gets a fair trial. But with his list of crimes don't get your hopes up for him getting off light." Weiss said knowing even with the insanity plea Adam was probably going to be put away for a long time.**

INSANITY! Adam _really _wanted to tear someone now.

**"Um thank you… and is the um… is it still doing ok?" Blake asked gesturing to the chest plate of Weiss' Ironheart armor.**

"I know of her condition?" Blake wondered if she met this Weiss earlier somehow.

**"Well it keeps the Shrapnel from my heart powering a magnet with an Ark Reactor so yes… it still works." Weiss said nodding to Blake who understood this. After all she was there when Weiss was held prisoner by the White Fang demanding weapons from her. Weiss was lucky another human was there with her who managed to attach the magnet and battery to her chest otherwise she would have died there.**

"Wow, wish we could see that." Yang went. Happy that her friend not only got away from that jerk, but knew Weiss somehow.

**Blake of course had a hand in that escape by providing parts the Fang wouldn't let them have and it was thanks to those parts that Weiss managed to escape from the White Fang and in turn become Ironheart. In a way the White Fang was to thanks for the SDC change in nature and the birth of Atlas' Ironheart.**

**The two would then wait for arrival at the station to which Weiss would spin a tale of how Blake was kidnapped and forced to aid Adam before Ironheart appeared and saved her. This would also destroy much of the White Fang moral that followed Adam seeing, him locked up and hopefully help get the White Fang back on track to what it once was. But they could only wait and see for any progress.**

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Weiss sighed. If only such a thing could happen as easily in their world.

Whitley on his hand was just starting to question the law system of this world, and even his. I mean, this Blake faunus caused a lot of crimes, did bad things, and yet is getting off scott free. That...didn't exactly sound fair. Not to mention framing Adam for the supposed kidnapping, and while Whitley didn't like the terrorist, he's pretty much taking more blame than anybody.

"Wow, the law their sucks." Tock said also thinking the same thing as Whitley.

"Looks like kitty-cat isn't even suffering the consequences." Heck, even Roman paid for his crimes. Yet this girl got a practical get out of jail card. Lucky.

"All for the better." Ruby went just glad Team RWBY would be together.

**(Meanwhile with Qrow)**

**When Qrow got Ozpin's call on the scroll he didn't expect to receive news on another Maiden. With what had happened to Autumn and Spring being in Raven's hands he was losing hope of finding Winter and/or Summer. So when he received words of a possible Maiden he instantly moved into action. Of course Qrow was flabbergasted. He just been to a nearby village that was on the central part on the continent of Sanus closest to Vale. To his surprise, they knew of the girl he was searching for her and her friends.**

**Apparently they had been protecting a village until its designated Huntsman could arrive. Once he did they took their leave of the village as their job was done and the only reward they asked was for their gear to be repaired and some new gear to take. He was surprised at the fact they spoke of children, a boy who could shrink to the size of an ant yet grow to the size of giant, a young man who had movements akin to a Faunus that it was curious if he had Faunus Blood in him, then the archer who manages to hit every and all targets he comes across possible the oldest of the group. Then came the leader a shield wielder who uses his shield as both a Frisbee for ranger attacks and a melee weapon.**

**At times he was called Captain but it was clear these kids had training from somewhere. Then came the girl the one they called 'Torunn,' who could summon storm clouds, fly, and do a great deal of things. The way they described her powers matched that of a Seasonal Maiden. The fact they worked together as they did and took out the Grimm that attacked the village without remorse showed they were powerful for being young.**

"Way strong." The Qrow of the audience smiled. Although he is confused. Those kids protected the village for a while, yet the Huntsmen assigned to it didn't even show up. Even after weeks when it was stated they were stalled when the kids first arrived. What was taking them so long, sounded like bad writing.

**However what was really eating Qrow up was not the event of the battle or the detail description of the girl, which he found awfully familiar. He was the second person to ask about the girl and her group. Someone else was already after her and they had a massive head start over him.**

**Qrow was brought out of his thoughts when he heard multiple gun shots in the distance, flashes of blue light could be seen in the clearing as well as explosions and from the sky thunder strikes. "Oh no!" Qrow ran as fast as he could toward the site of combat.**

"That can't be good." Weiss said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry, uncle Qrow got this." Yang smiled certain her uncle could handle this.

**(Scene Break Prior to this)**

**The Avengers were taking a small break at the ruined village they were told about. It seems either this village was the victim of Grimm or Bandits as the group of five was drinking water and cooling down a bit. "Finally I thought we were walking forever!" Pym complained as he sat on a chair.**

**"Surely Pym you are not that out of shape to be tired from some hiking." Torunn said as she looked to her adoptive brother.**

**"Hey I'm not like you or Azari I'm still a growing boy." Pym argued to which James smirked.**

**"Then you better eat your Vegetables if you want to get big." James said to which Pym stuck his tongue out.**

**"My powers can make me big enough thank you." Pym huffed as he began sitting cross legged with his arms crossed.**

**"Hey short stuff enjoy the break once we're done we head to the next village and get a transport to Vale." Francis said as he ruffled Pym's head causing him to swat the hands away.**

**"Stop it." Pym said getting Francis hands off his head.**

**"Want some Juice Pym?" Azari asked as Pym smiled to this.**

**"Yes please!" He called excited for a fruit drink and hopefully candy to go with it.**

**The Avengers laughed a bit at Pym's childish behavior as Azari took off his bag to give Pym what he wanted. But just as he was about to reach for the sweets his heightened senses picked up on something. It seems even Torunn felt it as well as her smiled vanished instantly getting ready for a possible fight. The Prince of Wakanda and the Princess of Asgard sensed a presence rushing towards their location.**

**"Guys we have company." Azari said as he got ready as did the others.**

**"Trying for a sneak attack?" James asked to which Torunn nodded.**

**"Varley." Torunn said as she held her sword at the ready.**

**"Then let's surprise them." Hawkeye said activating his Bow ready for the foe to make himself known.**

**The Next Avengers waited out in the open, as the wind blew passed them causing Torunn's came to flutter a bit. Azari noticed it was too quiet, all the birds and animals were silent, only the rustling of leafs could be heard. James had his shield out but was carefully reaching for the Widow Magnum to quick draw it. Pym of course got read with his Wasp Stingers active just in case of trouble. Hawkeye moved his arrow and notched it up as the Avengers were ready for anything.**

**Soon loud thud was heard from the top of an unfinished abandon building, followed by another when it hit the ground further behind them. The group quickly spun around weapon active as Hawkeye aimed at their new arrival with James shield up in a defensive position, Azari had his weapon Wakanda active as claws came out of the gauntlets he was wearing mixing with his hands.**

**Luckily they blocked their attack in the nick of time as Torunn had used her sword black an attack before she proceeded to push off a large figure before he could cause harm to her family. The man cackled manically. "Not bad! Not bad at all! This won't be so boring after all." The man cackled as he kicked himself off Torunn's sword, as he nimbly spun and flipped through the air as he landed further away from them.**

Ruby and the rest of her former team, RNJR, then went wide eyed along with Qrow. That voice, they knew that voice.

It wasn't just them either, as those part of Ozpin's group also recognized it. Fully aware that these children were about to face a dangerous enemy. Glynda praying the children would be okay. Qrow praying they'll kick ass against that maniac.

**The man had long dark brown hair, most of it pulled back into a long pigtail, his golden eyes lit with malice and mischief. His face was long and sharp, his massive smile filled with joy and insanity. The man wore a dark brown trench coat that exposed his heavily scarred chest and stomach. He wore white jeans along with boots that came with metal shin guard. What had the Next Avengers shared attention were his weapons, a pair of retractable wrist blades.**

**"Identify thyself attacker who are thee!" Torunn demanded of the man as she pointing her sword at their attacker.**

**"Yeah mister we never met you before and I don't think we offended you either." Pym said while looking to the insane looking man before them.**

**The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Mister!?" The man laughed uproariously. "Mister! Hahaha! That is brilliant! I'm no 'Mister' kid!" He began calming down as best he could. "But fortunate or unfortunate for you I don't care for you." He began by pointing at Pym. "Or you." He said pointing a finger torts Azari. "Or you." He continued while pointing at Francis.**

**His view was then onto James as he paused for a moment. "Well… you interest me at least." He said looking to James who was on the defensive. "But no alas I am here for you." He said pointing to Torunn surprising the Asgardian.**

"...Didn't...he do the same with you Jaune?" Ren remembered that Tyrian had an interest in Jaune, which he doubted would be good. Jaune shivering a bit. Oh well, at least Ruby crippled him. No way that guy was getting his tail back, right?

**"Me? And what words would ye have with me vile foe!?" She demanded while glaring at the man.**

"Because they think she's a Maiden." Emerald went.

"A misunderstanding, but one that could be forgiven." Cinder went. Why, if it weren't the fact she and everyone knew Torrun is from another world, she'd think she to was the Spring Maiden.

**"Oh my dear see I am here to whisk you away, at my Goddess command..." The man quite down and smiled maliciously. "And I most certainly hope you resist. I have been most terribly bored and you... are my prey." He said looking at Torunn with a sadistic madness filled grin.**

**"Then you gotta go through us crazy guy." Francis said as he was ready with his arrow to protect Torunn.**

**"Oh… I intend to." He said before the man vanished from there sight and appeared behind Torunn. His wrist blade unsheathed, his smile grew at the anticipated bloodshed. Only to be met with sound of metal colliding with metal, as James shield blocked his wrist blades. His smile only grew as he leaped away from the Avengers.**

**"Stay away from my sister!" James ordered as the Avengers surrounded Torunn.**

"You show him!" Yang went ready to see some butt-whooping.

"High time we had a fight." Mercury said with interst. May as well see how Tyrian fought, just in case he ever faced him. Emerald also started paying attention, with Cinder more interested in the girl.

**"Otherwise I'll be shove these arrows so far up your ass when I punch you in the face I may end up cutting myself on them." Francis said glaring at their unknown attacker.**

"That's violent." Cardin deadpanned.

**"What name are you know as swine!?" Torunn demanded glaring at her foe while she held her sword ready for any more of his attempted sneak attacks.**

**The man blinked once, twice then three times. He scratched his head then laughed. "Hahaha! You are really funny! But you are right, where are my manners? I am Tyrian, the most faithful servant of my Goddess. I belong to her body and soul." He said as whoever this 'Goddess,' he served was they were not keen on meeting with her.**

**"Very well Tyrian then prepare thyself to feel the sting of my blade as we send you back to your 'Goddess,' in humiliating defeat!" Torunn called out glaring at Tyrion.**

**Francis took the shot and fired off one of his newest arrows. The Arrow flew at Tyrion who saw this and quickly dodged it. The arrow hit behind him on the ground but when it did Tyrion was hit by an electrical current through his weapons. He of course cried out in pain but the cry was mixed with laughter seeing what Francis did.**

**Tyrion then charged at the group before he had time to notice one of them had vanished. Soon he saw a ball of light and was in turn being shot at by a tiny Pym as he flew around. Pym fired his stingers now infused with Dust causing Tyrion some pain as it hurt worse than he had thought.**

**Tyrion was about to attack him until Azari came in with claws out. Azari's claws met Tyrion's retractable blades as the princes glared at the grinning psychopath. Soon he heard something flying and saw James shield spinning towards a tree and in turn ricocheted off it torts Tyrion. Azari moved out of the way in time just as Tyrion got hit by the shield. The Shield came back to James as Azari landed like a cat before throwing his claws knives at the man after Torunn.**

"Did that shield break the laws of physics?" Ironwood wasn't even sure how the shield even did that.

**"Have at thee!" Torunn roared out flying at Tyrion with her sword out as Tyrion was wide eyed at this.**

**These children were more skilled then he thought as he narrowly avoided being cut by the girl's sword by leaning to the side. He then saw Francis attacking as he fired a volley of arrows at Tyrion who then smirked and went after him. If he wants to get the girl… he needs to get through the guards. Oh he just loved this sort of game.**

**He then delivered a swift kick to Francis and in turn threw him to the nearby wall with the kick in question. Francis was in striking ranger now thus Tyrion capitalized on the archer's weakness. He slashed his wrist blade torts Francis face, but he dodged the attack just in the nick of time. Francis was forced to use his bow as a bow staff while trying to get some distance between him and Tyrion.**

**"What's wrong can't fight up close!?" Tyrion asked but then Francis jumped over Tyrion and use his bow to fling him by restraining his neck. Tyrion went flying as Azari jumped up from an unfinished building and proceeded to kick him to the ground.**

"Man, their taking down Tyrian like he's nothing." Qrow said glad that was happening.

"Perhaps, but he's still in the game." Glynda off hadidly mentioned. These kids were good, better than good, but Tyrian is still a fearsome combatant. Being unpredictable and wild made him very difficult to handle.

"Still, it seems these kids just might win." Winter mentioned believing they'll somehow succeed.

**"No just needed to get you in position." Francis said as he and Azari knuckle bumped each other.**

**"Is that all?" Tyrion asked as he got up laughing to this.**

**"No this is! Pym now!" James called up and soon Tyrion looked up and saw the ball of light just before Pym went giant and came down with a roar.**

**Tyrion barely had time to dodge as he moved fast away from the giant boy. Where Tyrion had stood moments before a crater was left as Pym glared down at him. Tyrion began firing at the huge target but Pym once more went to the size of a pixie causing Tyrion to miss his shots completely.**

**"Well aren't you all just full of surprises." Tyrian said with a wide smile before he tried to close the distance again. Torunn of course saw this and rejoined the fight as she swung her blade about before going upward.**

**While she did this James went after Tyrion and fired his Widow Magnum at him with the Star Spangled Shield up. Tyrion dodged and avoided the attacks before James transformed the gun into a sword and attacked once close enough. His blade met Tyrion's retractable ones as the two began a sword fight against each other.**

**The fight as short though as James back flipped away only for Francis to jump over him and fire his explosive arrows around Tyrion who landed on the target going after James. A powerful Explosion resulted from this sending Tyrion flying back from it.**

**The battle wasn't over as Azari rejoined and in turn they began hacking and slashing at each other. Azari then retracted his claws once he jumped back and took out his bow staff and began spinning it and hitting Tyrion with it. Tyrion didn't anticipate the electrical current from the belt turned staff and was knocked back by it.**

**"Sorry Mr. Psychopath but I'm just too fast for you." Azari boasted as Tyrion was on all fours ready for more.**

**Tyrion then laughed as just then James came in with his sword torts Tyrion. He saw it coming and showed off his trump card. Soon the cloak came off revealing to their shock a large Scorpion tail that easily blocked James attack. "Wanna try that again?" Tyrion laughed as he then proceeded to use his tail and his weapons to fling James away from him.**

"I remember that." Ruby muttered. Those of RNJR recalled their battle with the mad man. How he fought well and even better when showing his faunus trait. Catching them off guard for the moment and nearly won.

These kids might be able to do better though.

**Tyrion then went after Azari forcing him to drop his staff as his tattoos glowed with his power. "Oh what's wrong am I to fast for you?" Tyrion taunted Azari with his own taunt trying to sting the Mutant Wakanda Prince with his tail and poison him. Azari managed to grab the tail and with his strength tried to keep it away from him.**

**Azari felt the beast inside coming out again as he was hoping for that. "You have no idea who you're messing with do you?" Azari asked as his marks began to glow brighter.**

"That can't be good." Emerald said.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Mercury chewed on his burger. Talking with his mouth full.

"Slob."

**"Oh and who am I messing with?" Tyrion taunted unaware that Azari reached his peak.**

**Azari's eyes went into slits as the electrical current formed around him as well. Azari roared out like a Panther and managed to blast Tyrion off of him. "You're messing with the Black Panther!" Azari roared out glaring at Tyrion with slit eyes like a Panther's eyes.**

"Pretty sure eyes can't do that." Whitley said again.

"Just don't question it." Cardin adviced. "We'll probably see more crap like it in the future." He had a point.

**Torunn then came in as Tyrion saw the storm clouds form around her. The thunder strike fell to her blade channeling it before she unleashed it upon Tyrion. Tyrion was forced to dodge it as the thunder followed after him creating a trail of destruction in its wake. Tyrion began getting some higher ground going for the tallest building to get close to Torunn's position.**

**Torunn and Francis fired their attacks of thunder and arrows since Francis wanted to protect Torunn. Tyrion of course avoided the attacks all the while rotating around Torunn and Francis. Tyrian had enough of this game of cat and mouse, so in response he shot at Torunn and Francis with his own hidden barrels of dust bullets. This caused enough of a distraction for the two to lose sight of Tyrian.**

**They began looking for him but Torunn failed to notice him coming up behind her. "Torunn!" Francis called out as he saw what happened as Torunn saw Tyrion had gone airborne with momentum involved.**

**"Peek a Boo!" Tyrian kicked Torunn in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground while dropping her sword.**

"That had to hurt." Cinder commented.

**Just as Torunn recovered from the recent kick, Tyrian had already closed in. His wrist blade closing in on her, only for her to reach out her hand. Confused but undeterred he never saw Torunn's sword coming in till he heard an odd sound. He looked and narrowly avoided the sword coming straight at him.**

**This caused him to lose his focus forcing him to stop before looking to Torunn. To his shock the sword returned to her hand like magic as she swung it about and held it at the ready. "Hey Scorpio!" Francis called out from above as Tyrian looked up towards the sky, he saw Francis with his arrow notched up from above before he released and fired it at him.**

**Tyrion quickly acted and jumped spin out of the way as the arrow hit the ground and exploded not to long after. "Hey!" Pym was heard as Tyrion saw him coming this time. Tyrion then grabbed the small boy and slammed him into the ground in his fist before flinging him away hopefully to kill him.**

**"PYM!" They called out as James acted and grabbed Pym just in time.**

_'Busted!' _Neo's sign said, knowing what was to come.

"Oh man, he just hurt the little brother. You know what that means." Nora said all knowingly.

"If they're anything like Yang, all I see is a beat down." Ruby sometimes faced harassment once upon a time. Yang noticed, and those people never bugged her again.

"This should be fun." Cinder smiled genuinely. She never did like that maniac.

**Azari roared in fury before the thunder formed panther appeared around him before he channeled its power and fired it at Tyrion. The attack hit causing Tyrion to let out a cry of pain or shock as the smoke formed from it.**

"Called it." Blake said. So obvious the brother would attack with righteous anger. Pretty cool attack.

**"You ok Pym?" James asked looking to Pym.**

**"Yeah remind me never to skip exercise day again." Pym said as he was lucky the Pym Particles shrinking his size but not his mass and his armor took most of the damage for him.**

**"Did we get him?" Azari asked positive they got him, that was until she heard laughter from the unhinged Scorpion Faunus.**

**"That's a no." Francis said as James had to agree while they all returned to their battle stance while Pym flew to a safer spot.**

"Man he's tough." Mercury didn't want to anger Tyrian more than ever. Adam also felt unhinged by that faunus. He wasn't normal.

**"Hahah. How utterly delightful! You almost had me there." Tyrion laughed as he got back up showing he was still able to fight but his aura had taken a major blow with that.**

**"What do you want vile cur? As I hath said before, I've nary seen ye before or even this goddess of thy worship to whom ye speak of. Why hath ye made a target of I?" Torunn demanded as she wanted answers now.**

**Tyrion seemed confused at this. "My Goddess commanded me so, but if you must know... she believes you to be a maiden." Tyrion said as he pointed to Torunn.**

**"A maiden?" James asked as that was news to him in all honesty.**

**"First I've heard of it." Azari said looking to his friend with a shrug.**

**"Wasn't that a story book in the library?" Pym asked as he flew next to James head.**

**"Oh this is rich." Tyrion said as he began to laugh once more. "A Maiden who knows not of her own power." Tyrion laughed as it seems Torunn had figured it out.**

**'He thinks my powers are that of these Maidens.' Torunn thought really wishing the God of Light bothered to tell them of important information like this one.**

"But then that would take forever." Qrow mentioned.

**"Then you must have made a mistake Torunn isn't one of these Maidens you're after." James said as he glared at Tyrion.**

**"Oh but yet you possess power that are very similar to theirs. Just like the maiden, you don't need dust to use any of your power. And your powers are too great and varied to be a Semblance." Tyrion said referring to her power to summon thunder storms, fly, and summon her sword back to her hand.**

**"Well your out of luck she's always had those powers got them from her parents." Francis said aiming another arrow at Tyrion.**

**"Oh that's rich." Tyrion laughed only for James to act and throw his shield at Tyrion. Of course the Faunus saw this and grinned. "Not this time!" He called out deflecting the shield and firing one of Francis's arrows away after he had shot it.**

"I think I like this guy." Tock then said likingd his attitude.

**James of course ran at Tyrion firing the Widow Magnum at him as Azari came behind him with Pym flying close by. Azari came in and slashed at Tyrion who forced him off only to have Pym firing his stingers at Tyrion's face. James then came in and got into a blade fight with Tyrion. James then jumped over Tyrion and got his shield back from the ground before holding it up.**

**Azari then got to the shield and used it as a spring board as James launched him into the sky. Azari then began throwing more daggers at Tyrion before he came and claws at him with Wakanda in melee mode. Azari then jumped away just as Hawkeye came running around firing his arrows at Tyrion who was hit with different arrow heads one of them being to his shock a boxing glove.**

**He then caught on and smirked only for spots to open on the arrow head spraying his eyes with a pepper spray like substance causing Tyrion to cry out in pain while grabbing his face. Soon Tyrion getting some vision back saw Torunn roaring out and slashing down with her sword now with the blade covered in lightning as Tyrion dodged it as best he could.**

**But it seems it was for not as soon he was bashed in the face by James shield who used his own weight to add to the blow. Tyrion was sent tumbling to the ground holding his face in pain from what had just happened. He thought he had them figured out but these Avengers just went and changed the rules on him. Unpredictable just how he liked it but he was starting to lose his patience with them. "You know this was so much fun when it started…" Tyrion began as he glared at his foes who began to surround him while they had grounded him. "I've had it just about here with you brats." Tyrion yelled out as he glared at them.**

"I can share that sentiment." Roman also had his fill with annoying rascals. Ruby and a few of those kids just sticking their tongues at him. Ugh.

**"Well should have picked your pray better." Francis said as he and his fellow Avengers began to surround the psychopath. All of them had weapons drawn at him giving him no room to move save for going after Pym the youngest of the group.**

"Time to see how it all ends." Oscar went feeling that this just might be the end of Tyrians madness.

**Tyrion growled in response before roaring out and firing wildly around him forcing the Avengers to either block the attack or dodge it. James was first to be hit as Tyrion grabbed the boy by the face and flung him towards Torunn who cried out in shock to this.**

**She caught him just in time on this. Tyrion then went for Francis knowing he lacked powers and grabbed him in a choke hold before flipping him over. Next was Azari and Pym as the two went at him from the sides. Azari and Pym fired off their attacks by Tyrion dodged it and spun on his hands kicking both of them down. He managed to hit the small Pym thus that left only James and Torunn.**

**Tyrion roared out and went for the attack as James tried to stop him. Key word being tried since Tyrion smacked James to the side. "Now you're coming with me!" He roared out ready to swing his weapon down on Torunn.**

**Torunn was about to face him head on but before the attack could go through a wall broke apart nearby and from it a new figure appeared. This figure was Qrow as he looked to Torunn and the Avengers around him.**

**"Well… glad to see you kids held your all." Qrow said as he was impressed with how these kids held their ground here.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby went, glad to see their uncle arrive in time.

"Better late than never." The cool uncle smiled with shining teeth.

**"Well Qrow Branwen you appear at last." Tyrion said but before he could attack he felt an Arrow head at his head and saw Francis was back on his feet. Following it up was Azari who had his claws at Tyrian's tail. Then came James who held a gun at the side of his head with Torunn managing to move enough for her sword to rest at his neck.**

**"Well looks like you're in a tight spot." Qrow retorted seeing what was happening.**

**Tyrian glared at this before roaring out and managing to get them all off him by using his tail to swing Azari torts Francis before grabbing James and bashing him into Torunn all before they could react. Tyrian then jumped away just before Qrow could try and stop him as he saw he was beaten by his pray and Qrow.**

**Tyrian was in shock from his failure and angered but also fearful for the results of it. "She will forgive you. It's not your fault. She will forgive you." Tyrian tried to sooth himself from his fear before he soon fled with his between his legs.**

"Tch! Got away." Ironood wasn't pleased.

"Tyrian always was one to know when to escape." Ozpin said using Oscar's mouth.

"Uh, what a pain in the ass." Qrow went. "At least he's gone though."

"Yes. Good job Qrow." Glynda congratulated the man.

**"Well that handles that problem." Qrow said happy to see these kids managing to pull through.**

**"Yeah could have used you like um five minutes ago." Francis argued as he looked to Qrow with a glare.**

**"He has a point and who are you anyway?" James asked looking to Qrow.**

**"Kids it's not safe out here for you but the name is Qrow." Qrow introduced as he looked to the Avengers.**

**"Yeah we got that but right now we're trying to get to Vale and locate someone called Oz." Azari said surprising Qrow on this.**

**"Well I guess this makes my job a whole lot easier." Qrow said catching the kid's attention just as Pym regrew to his normal size.**

**"Huh?" Pym asked as Torunn was also curious of their mysterious savior.**

**"I was asked to get you…well to get her to the guy our looking for Ozpin. It's nothing like what that guy wanted he just wants to confirm something is all." Qrow said to which this made the Avengers jobs a whole lot easier.**

**"So let's help each other out." Francis said as this was going smoothly.**

**"Right I get you to Oz and everyone wins." Qrow said as it was agreeable for now.**

**"Very well but if this is some sort of ploy or ruse know my sword will taste your neck." Torunn said as Qrow laughed a bit.**

"She can try." Qrow cockily said, pretty sure he would win. Winter rolling her eyes at his confidence.

**"Trust me you'll have a lot of trouble doing that girlie." Qrow said causing Azari and James to hold her back from losing her temper while Qrow took a swig of his flask.**

**It seems things were going their way for the time being… but who was Tyrian and who had sent him after Torunn like that. It seems the Infinity Stones may be one of many worried the Avengers had to take into account on Remnant. But for now they had an objective to complete before they move to the next needed task. And that task was to make their way to Vale and meet with Osma who may or may not be going under the alias Ozpin. For now thought they needed some much needed rest.**

**(Scene Break Continent of Anima Shion Village)**

**Bandits were getting ready to kill the villages as one young man of Atlasian birth with orange hair and blue eyes was held in ropes. "Look punk stop screwing with us! We know that monster of yours is hiding here. WE want it so fork it over!" A Bandit yelled as the man tried to keep his cool.**

"Uh great, a bunch of dirty bandits." Weiss coldly said, recalling her time as a certain someone's captive.

"Don't remind me." Yang angrily muttered.

Qrow also not looking to happy about that.

**"I will not I cannot let him out like that." He said but the bandit glared and held a gun at a girl who began to cry and scream as the man was wide eyed.**

**"Tell me or she dies as does the villagers!" He roared glaring at the man who began to go limp.**

"How despicable." Blake angrily glared at the man.

"Oh! Karma better strike!" Nora raged.

**"Don't make me angry…" The man said looking down deciding that if they want the monster to come then they can have it. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." He said as he looked up revealing his eyes had turned green.**

"Something stupid is about to come." Cardin went, where he would be right.

**What no one would forget if they make it out was how a small unassuming man turned into a beast of pure rage and aggression. In fact the last thing anyone would hear after the tearing of clothing due to size growth… was the roar of a beast and one last thing before the bandits screamed in horror and fright.**

**"HULK SMASH!"**

...Guess that explained the green giant back in the opening. Nobody even surprised at this point, knowing other worlds were more than a little strange. Still, maybe they could get some questions answered.

"Welp, time to see something else." Or not. It would seem Mayden is ready to show the next world.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Ruby went as she waved her hands, trying to stop Mayden from moving on.

"What?" The entity said wanting to move on.

"I just wanted to know, that if Weiss got an upgrade, what about us?" She then gestured to the rest of her team. After seeing her friend Weiss, she pondered if maybe in this world they to will have some sweet new weapons or something of the like.

"Yep. All of you, Ruby especially, get a massive upgrade one way or another." Now that put a smile on the young Rose's face. It also got Mercury interested to.

"Oh, what about us, or me?" Ever the self-centered individual he is.

"Hey yeah, surely we get some cool upgrades." Though Emerald didn't show it, like Mercury and Roman, she also wanted to know about herself.

"None." Mayden then crushed their hopes.

"Eh?" Mercury went. "Wait, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Pretty much." Mayden says. "Aside from Salem, all of you on the 'Bad Side' aren't even as strong as those of the 'Good Side' and their future power-ups." I mean, sure Cinder in that world actually does have unique powers alongside the Maiden's, but doesn't even use them. Thus she's no different than the version of her here.

"But hey, don't feel bad." Mayden then tried soothing them. "If it helps, those like Whitley are super tough now, so maybe in the future you'll get an upgrade."

"!?" Whitley got an upgrade. Now that sounded something he could get the hang of. With all said and done, Mayden then readied himself as the cast went on to see the next world.

* * *

**And so ends this chapter, with possible future ones in the future. We'll come back to this world one day, but for now, I hope you enjoyed. Now we go onto the next world. Man was this an extra long one. Combining two chapters as one. Until next time.**


	23. Intermission 2

**Chapter 22: Intermission**

* * *

**Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but a small break. It's been a while since we've had an intermission chapter. Expect this every ten chapters or so. Also, updates may be more scarce as my job has really taken another level. Another level in hours. So yeah, I'll still be writing, but only on my days off. In any case enjoy what I have here today, because some people are gonna go crazy.**

* * *

They were all ready to see what was new, what world they would see next. What kind of adventure the next world would have. Be it pirates to zombies or other interesting things that the multiverse seemed to have. Either way, everyone in the audience were ready for the unexpected.

"Ahhhhh!" To bad the unexpected involved Jaune falling into a deep dark hole that popped out from under him. The poor boy screaming as he fell into what may as well be his doom.

"Jaune!" Nora and Ren shouted in fear. Their leader having instantly vanished away, both showing anxiety and horror at what had just happened.

"Ah!" The same could also be said for young Oscar and his soul bound ally Ozpin who also fell into another deep dark hole. It wasn't long before all of Team RWBY screamed in terror to.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!"

"Winter!"

"Oh no!"

The four girls screeched as they vanished away into nothingness, Winter looking horrified with Qrow showing the same. Adam also looked disturbed and Roman grabbed his seat just in case with a few others doing the same.

"What is going on here!" Whitley went holding tight to the nearest chair. One minute the screen had turned on, the next people were vanishing left and right from the audience. And while he didn't have that much emotional bound to his sister Weiss, he is disturbed by how she just vanished away.

"There goes Jauney Boy." Cardin muttered.

"You!" Qrow then raged knowing the entity known as Mayden could hear him. "What the HELL did you do!?"

"Explain yourself!" Winter went with James and Glynda standing up not wanting anymore people to disappear. Aside from those on the 'Bad Side' and Cardin with Whitley, nobody else stood with them. A good thing to.

"Nope!" Mayden then went sounding happy. "But don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough." Then just like them, portals opened up beneath Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, Glynda, Nora, and Ren who all fell down to their uncertain doom. Pretty much everybody from the 'Good Side' aside from Cardin and Whitley screamed in fear as the portals then closed up. Their screams no longer heard.

"...Hold me." Mercury went to Emerald, who on instinct just held him. If this is usual circumstances, she'd have sooner punched him than actually allow him to touch her, let aside hug her. This time though, she let it go. Because like Mercury and those on the 'Bad Side' she's too freaked out to even care.

"What exactly...is the meaning of this?" Cinder then said in a controlled manner. She didn't like it, but she _knows _Mayden is more powerful than anybody in this room, more so since they had no idea what he could really do. The being having sent everybody away to what may as well be death.

As such, she wished to know what was going on just in case he did the same to her and everybody else on the 'Bad Side'.

"Oh that." Mayden then went sounding mighty happy. "I just kicked them all out."

"Kicked them...out?" Tock went feeling a bit uncomfortable by what she saw. She usually liked terrified faces, but that was a bit much, even for her tastes.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I kinda got _tired _of them being here." Mayden then said in a way as if he had just thrown away a toy he no longer found interesting. "No offense to them, but I've always seen them _multiple times _in other theaters."

"Other theaters." Whitley said in barley contained fear.

"Oh yeah. You guys are far from being the same ones being in a theater. Heck, as of this moment there are at least around over a dozen or so active right now. With Team RWBY, there friends, a few bad guys such as yourself, watching something right now. Be it another world or Jaune."

"Jaune?" Cardin said confused.

"Oh yeah, you didn't get the memo." Mayden then realized. "In most of the theaters, Jaune is usually the only one scene being the main character, the stud, the man who's watched a lot with him getting the girls to the point where he actually gets the girls while in the theater. Creators do good work there."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Whitley deadpanned.

"Jauney boy is a _star _in other theaters." Cardin also said in the same tone.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I _do _re-watch those other theaters, but a few Keepers like myself decide to show _more _than just Jaune." Sure those other Keepers did fantastic work-the grammatically correct ones-in making their theaters, but Mayden _likes _other characters being the star. That...and it got way to dull seeing some blonde goofball go from zero to having a harem way too fast. Not interested in love stories, more of a man of action. Like the Headmaster Arc one. Ha! Now that one is funny.

'_Besides, I doubt people would react good-especially Jaune-that he somehow gets in bed with every female, which includes the mothers.' _Yeah, he can see the girls looking in horror at seeing their mothers in bed with their friend, including themselves. Probably even beat him up. Oh well, they were still good stories. Like the one with Jaune as a Grimm-somehow-or the group where there are multiple players at once. Now that one is awesome. Ah, good times.

"In any case, ignoring Jaune, I got rid of everybody else for one main reason." Many seats on the 'Good Side' soon glew in a bright light. "Because when we see RWBY at the seats all the time, we barely get any love from the others. So, boom!"

Then in a flash of light a bunch of figures were born. Or to be more specific, brought here through the cheating power that is warping. Here in the theater were many people that some of the cast knew quite well.

"Woah, where the heck are we...Cardin!?" A guy with a mohawk said. Looking at his leader who stared in shock.

"Russel!" He then saw two more figures he knew well enough. "No way. Dove! Sky!"

"Holly whats it…." A manly deep voice said with two young and rather stunning woman looking shocked as they found themselves...somewhere. The big guy then looking around when he saw an old 'friend' of his. "Roman!" He shouted. "I thought you were dead!"

"Junior!" Now this surprised the thief a bit. Here he never thought he'd see this guy, not to mention his little bodyguard friends. Neo holding up a _'!?' _sign above her head. Of course there would be more surprises where that came from. Because pretty soon a few more lights came to show more people were coming.

"Gah!" Falling down a young woman with dark shades and a beret fell on her head looking rather pissed. "Okay!" She shouted raising her hand bag ready to shoot whoever was there, the handbag turning to a miniature machine gun. "Who the hell is responsible for this!?"

"C-coco. Is that you?" Falling near her is a cute bunny girl-a literal one-with actual bunny ears. Wearing a nice tight outfit and having a camera on her. Near her were two other students, one that is big and tall with a large sword, the other had orange hair and dark skin with sharp blades on him and while his eyes says he's blind, this didn't look like a guy to mess with.

"Velvet! Fox! Yatsuhashi!" The machine gun turned back to a bag-to the pleasure of Cardin who sighed in relief-as the leader of Team CFVY jumped and hugged her fellow teammates. "Oh man, what's going on here?" She then asked.

"That's what _I want to know." _Then, from the side, an unfamiliar voice came that nobody in the room even knew about.

"Whoops." Except for Mayden, having realized he donged up again. Oh well, this should be entertaining.

Because nearby staring at everybody in a calculating cold way is a stunning young woman with long black hair, red eyes, and wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves.

On her hand is also a very dangerous blade, a blade that Mayden wanted no part of here due to the deadliness that it is. So when the girl suddenly saw her sword missing, she instantly glared at the people and got ready to attack.

"Hold your horses everybody!" Mayden then said to the audience. A mysterious force then grabbing all the newcomers and putting them on their respective seats. All of them now sitting on what may be the disbanded 'Good Side' taking their place. None of them could move at all.

"And again I'm impressed with that power." Roman went wishing he had such power. I mean, to stop an enemy just like that, awesome.

"Wish I had something like that when I faced that brat." Oh, to think she lost to a woman with no eyes. How humiliating. Thinking about it, that woman should be an old lady by now. It would be nice if she could meet that _hag _and get some good old payback.

"You!" The girl went narrowing her eyes in a cold stare that actually chilled some of the members, sans the hardened ones such as Mercury, Adam, and Cinder. "Just what are you? How are you doing this?" Is the invisible being using one of the emperor's weapons. The Teigu?

"Nope." Mayden said in response to her thoughts. Clearly capable of mind reading to, along with intrusion of privacy. "Sorry girl, but I'm not wielding a Teigu, I'm just _that _awesome. As for all our guests."

Like before Mayden instantly filled their heads with the information of what was going on. How these newbies have arrived in place of those of the 'Good Side' for the entertainment of an unpredictable being. More or less forced to watch other realms, with benefits of course. Getting good food, seeing neat entertainment, and so on.

This soon made all the new arrivals calm down as they finally understood what was going on. For a second, they thought bad stuff was about to happen. Team CFVY especially thought they were kidnapped by those who were sponsoring the kidnappers. Their adventure in Vacuo was plenty enough, dealing with the craziness of villainous Huntsmen and other types of Grimm.

"I have to admit, this seems ...relaxful." Fox said as he 'gazed' in the theater. Using a special device on him to 'see' properly.

"Oh man, see other worlds. That sounds, well, awesome!" Russel went finding this to be very interesting.

"You said it man." Sky went conjuring up some nice apples before biting into them. Oh, been too long since he had a good one.

"I guess this is better than the rundown club we've been living in." The red Malachite sister said as she drank some wine glad to be in a much cleaner place.

"You said it Miltia," The one wearing white agreed now chowing down on a nice salad. "This seems better than the club. No offense Junior."

"None taken." What with the shit storm that happened with all the Grimm and White Fang crap, business has been rather down. Nobody wanted to visit his place being more worried about the Grimm that wandered the city. Plus his club took a heck lot of damage from some rampaging robots. Damn Atlas.

"Either way," The brawn man said lying back looking content. "I think this will be a nice place to chill out."

"Now I can agree to that Junior." Roman laughed causing the small mob boss to just roll his eyes. Been a while since he met Roman, and honestly didn't want to deal with him. So he summoned up some nice ear plugs so he wouldn't have to hear his whiny voice. Now _that's _a smart move.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mercury then said realizing he could have blocked Emeralds voice ages ago. The girl in question just huffing and looking away.

"So, we get to have good meals and a drink. Now that's the life, eh bunny girl." Coco went to Velvet as she began summoning some delicious and expensive food. Velvet doing the same as she felt this would be a rare chance to engorged herself on that famed carrot cake that had been the rage in Mistral. Her ears standing tall as her mouth drooled a little at the pastry.

"..." While everyone seemed more or less okay, both freebies and the old folk, only one felt a bit off about all of this. The one who didn't actually _belong _with this gang. And by extension, their world.

"Excuse me Mayden, but what am I even doing here?" The girl bluntly asked the Keeper as she had no idea who any of these people were.

"Oh right, you." Mayden said as he stared at the girl.

"Yeah, who is this girl?" Coco asked having never seen her before. In fact, nobody knew who she was, which is very strange. Because one way or another, everyone in the room at least had some knowledge of those here. Yet no one could recognize the girl at all.

"Whoever she is, she's hot." Mercury said not even looking ashamed that he said this out loud.

"Pig." Emerald just muttered. The Malachite sisters also giving him a glare though he paid them no mind. The assassin just giving the newcomer a smirk, who in turn just looked away.

"Man that girl seems creepy." Dove just said with Russell nodding. Maybe it's because they've been beaten up a lot in training classes, but Team CRDL could always tell when a strong person is around. This girl in particular felt especially strong.

Those four boys weren't the only ones to notice as well.

"She seems interesting, hehehe." Tock said chuckling with her pointy teeth showing.

"The human better not get any ideas." Adam said to himself mentally preparing in case this girl somehow struck. This Keeper has proven himself unreliable in containing them from harm.

"Hm." Cinder also kept a good eye with Neo moving a little closer to Roman just in case. The most experienced of them could all tell that this woman is no joke. With the woman herself also noting that more than a few of them had ill intentions.

Were it not for the fact that she's missing her weapon and the strange entity holding her back, she'd have most likely strike back by now. However, she'll wait for the time being, as it seems nobody would attack her. For now.

As for Mayden, he just found himself interested by the new arrival. He had to admit, he never expected this. But hey, this is good stuff. "Hello miss, as you already know thanks to the info, your in a place where you can watch all sorts of stuff. From the good things," A glow could be seen that was golden. "To the bad crap." The gold light then went dark with a farting noise coming out.

"Uh, I can actually smell it." Roman waved his hand.

"Okay," The girl just went looking none amused. "But that still doesn't answer my question. I have important things to do after all." Like stopping the tyrannical prime minister and his army. Aiding in stopping their rule to allow the country to enter a new era of peace and prosperity, and not the horror that it is now. Including the defeat of one of the most powerful women that ran the army, and maybe just see her sister when it was all over.

"Oh, that." Mayden then went. "Yeah, I'm still technically a newbie when it comes to using my powers. So I kinda accidentally summoned you here."

'_Why isn't that a surprise.' _Whitley thought rolling his eyes.

"Can you not just sent me back?" The girl suggested.

"Eh, don't feel like it." Mayden then said showing he had no intentions to do so. "If anything, I feel like you being here would be rather cool."

"Cool. Cool!?" The girl then said a bit angrily. "I have a team that needs me. Fighting in a battle where even a single person can change the tide. To stop the war against the Empire!"

"Empire? Did we have that?" Sky asked Cardin who just shrugged. Since when did Remnant have an empire? Nobody in the room aware that the girl came from a place much farther than where they were from. Much farther.

"Don't worry, cool your jets." Mayden told the angry girl with a glare that could kill lesser men. "When I do send you back, it'll be like no time has passed at all. Nifty trick when summoning other people." The girl didn't look pleased, but did seem to recede her anger knowing that no time will pass at all in her world.

"So, we're just going to be watching these other worlds for how long?" Junior then asked.

"Who knows." Mayden then declared. "Not gonna lie, I actually don't have a clue. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." Roman then sarcastically said. "Maybe it's because none of us want to end up into the abyss you sent the good guys in! I mean, no way we wanna die!"

Many of those in the 'Bad Side' didn't say it, but they agreed with the thief. I mean, the entity for seemingly no reason just sent them away for no real reason. And while none sans a few didn't really care for their fate, none of them wished to be next when Mayden got bored of them. Seemed more like a nightmare to be honest.

"Have no fear, I didn't kill those guys at all." Mayden then tells them, revealing they are still alive. "I just sent them to a pocket dimension where they'll be there for a while until I call them back. Nothing to worry about at all. They're totally safe"

* * *

_….Dimension 8-TY-*X_

"Uh...where are we." Moaning while holding her head, Ruby Rose then got up with a killer headache. Beside her were multiple people, all of them being the same people Mayden had kicked out.

"I swear this is worse than any hangover." A nauseous Qrow went as he placed his hand on his stomach. Feeling the urge to throw up, but held it in.

"That damn thing ...Is he trying to get us killed?" Ironwood muttered darkly as Winter grabbed and pulled him up.

"Welp, this is worse than the time I had coffee." Nora stated as she picked up Ren who is currently unconscious.

"Ya think." Muttering sarcastically is Jaune, who woke up in what appeared to be a garbage can. Getting out of it, his blonde hair is a mess with trash all over him, along with a rather large pink bra that somehow found itself on his chest, with pink panties on his head. Nora giggling while Jaune blushed and tried to take both lingerie off, only to find it stuck. Great.

"That maniac! How could he!" Weiss said only to find something strange with her voice that sounded...deeper. Blake looking at her in surprise. "What?"

"Uh Weiss, were you always…" The cat faunus didn't know what to say, only for Winter to notice and gasp.

"W-Weiss." She stammered which now greatly worried Weiss, as she never heard her sister like this. "Were you always a...a boy?"

"Huh? What are you sa...ying." It was then Weiss got a good look at herself and discovered her thin hands have become rather muscular. Her breasts-not that she had much-now gone, and her hair feeling a lot shorter with her being taller. Even worse, she could feel 'something' uncomfortable in her underwear, which didn't feel right.

"Ahhhhh!" The manly scream that is now Weiss-male version-shouted.

"Wow." Oscar said as he saw male Weiss yet found it odd that _he's _still wearing girl clothes. "Ozpin...did you ever face situations like this?" The boy asked his soul bound friend.

"_Yes Oscar I have." _Ozpin replied. _"While I usually only have a male host, every now and then I do get a female host, just not often." _This must be a strange deal for Miss Schnee, who looked horrified, embarrassed, and was now walking a bit funny with her form crouched down a little.

Male urges from the looks of it.

"Uh, just where are we?" Glynda said who also realized Weiss wasn't the only one changed. For some strange reason, she no longer had blonde hair but grey...and looked really old. Like a grandma, the unattractive type to. Qrow and Ironwood looking away along with some of the students. Glynda would frown but her back felt awful, her chest sagging, and she truly did now feel her age. Old.

"Wherever we are, it shouldn't be to bad, right." Yang said confidently while also taking pics of male Weiss in girl clothes. Blackmail.

"I don't know." Blake said. "Whatever Mayden did, he-what the hell!?" This got everyone's attention as suddenly everyone heard a mass explosion.

Boom!

"What in the name-" Winter wouldn't finish it as another explosion went off.

Boom!

Boom!

Then another.

BOOM!

And another.

BOOOOMMMMM!

Once more another.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

"Okay, what the heck!" Qrow shouted. Then, as if to answer him a building nearby collapsed. Nowhere near them, but it shocked them all.

"Holy, is that!" Yang went as she saw something coming from the cloud of smoke, with Ruby squealing as she ignored that her skin felt rather icky for some reason. Because what mattered on what she saw.

"Oh my gosh, a giant ROBOT!" From the cloud of smoke, a giant robot indeed came out. Huge, blue, had flame painting and an eyeball and pinball on its arms. With the strangest part of it having what appeared to be...a red car on the top where the head should be.

"That seems, almost like the one in Argus." Ironwood admitted though felt this robot felt stranger. In any case, that still left one question for them all.

Where were they?

None of them noticing a sign that said 'Welcome to New Jersey'. With a warning sign beside it that said, `Beware of giant robot car and alien mechas.'

* * *

"Now then," Mayden said totally unaware of the action he had made to the heroes. Not even realizing they will possibly die or face trauma or maybe even have a new adventure. "Who's ready to watch some other worlds?"

"Why not!" Russell went with Dove and Sky cheering him on. Cardin also nodding while glad to have his team back in action.

"I suppose so. We have nothing better to do." Plus, Whitley felt he deserved this break after months of studying back at home.

"Show us the action!" Mercury shouted.

"I'm more into drama." Melanie went with her sister and even Emerald nodding.

"Yeah right. I'm with the kid, action is better." Junior went.

"No way, comedy is the best!" Roman said. "I love it when people get hurt."

"I'm up for a horror world." Tock revealed her favorite.

"_Please. I rather have one where a monster eats kids." _Neo showed her interest in the sign she brought out.

"Hm." Adam didn't know what he wanted to watch, but figured it'd be okay as long as it was something good. Cinder also feeling the same but hoped it would be a little dark.

As for the strange girl, she just sighed as she now knew she's stuck here for the long haul. Oh well. On the bright side, she could now summon as much food as she could. That would be fulfilling. The best part of all being that she wouldn't get full at all. So she could eat as much meat as she can.

"Alright, then let's get started." Team CFVY laid back and conjured some food and drinks, with everyone else doing the same and paying close attention.

"This will be fun." Velvet said as the screen lit up to show the next world. How exciting.

* * *

**And so ends this Intermission. Now I can show a world that is rather dumb by nature, but a favorite. And we also see our Keeper ridding the good guys away. Oh well. I'm sure they'll be fine in a world with giant rampaging robots, with the one guys piloting the eXtra Large Robot not killing them. Maybe. Until next time.**


	24. The Amazing World of Weiss-The Ex

**Chapter 23:The Amazing World of Gumball-The Ex**

* * *

**Well everyone, I'm back with a new update, I did say chapters will be slightly more scarce. Still, I'm back. This one featuring the stupidity I said I would do a while back. And what show do I know that has jokes, funny moments, and a whole cast of idiots? The Amazing World of Gumball of course, a favorite show I love. Shame with the horrible ending, but hey, still has tons of good episodes. Now enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright folks, I'm about to show you a unique world this time. More so than the other places you've seen." After taking a short break, those inside the audience were interested in this. Everyone aside from the mysterious girl ready to see what Mayden had ready for them. Of hat world they will see.

"Hey, think you can give us a hit of who's starring in it." Roman asked interested in who'll be the main cast this time.

"A good question." Mayden went. "Well, I won't reveal everybody who'll be in it, but I can say with pleasure that it involves Whitley here a bit."

"Me?" Whitley went a bit surprised by that.

"Yeah, you." Mayden says. "Or at the least, it'll involve your sisters actually, and the stupidity they'll go through."

"Never thought I'd hear the word 'stupidity' used against the." Adam said.

"Oh man, I'm gonna enjoy this." Russell grinned with rest of team CRDL also nodding. Weiss was always such a pain in their ass, along with her team. Acting all prim and proper, thinking she's all that. Uh, what kind of stick went up her ass? So it naturally pleased the boys that Weiss was going to be involved with stupidity.

"Now this will be a blast." The red Malachite sister smirked. She always wanted that stuck up brat to face some pain. That will be a joy to see.

"This is gonna be amusing." Mercury, ever the opportunist to see misery, just smiled innocently.

"Hell yeah! Finally!" Roman also went. At least one of those brats were gonna get their distributed karma. Karma for always stopping his plans, oh, hopefully Red would be part of the suffering to.

"Hopefully Weiss and..whoever else is in it won't face too much trouble." Velvet went. While she knew the Schnee family were rather...bad, she didn't want Weiss to suffer the consequences just because of her family name.

"I'm sure the kid will be alright." Coco went to comfort her friend.

"Yes, let us trust in them." Fox agreed with the gentle giant also nodding. They were certain Weiss and whoever else involved would be good enough to survive this mess. Maybe.

Either way, everybody was now preparing themselves to see the next world. The mysterious girl still felt that this was odd, and wasn't sure if she should like this or not. Unfortunately with her sword gone and no way out there wasn't much she could really do in all honesty.

So with a small sigh and reluctance, the girl decided it'd be best if she just did what she had been told earlier. Lay back, relax, and summon some good food to eat. Which she did so with small pleasure as she is now able to eat as much as possible without getting sick.

"..." Though it was a bit uncomfortable with many of the males gazing at her. She didn't know why they were doing it though. Did they think she was ugly or something, if so, it would make sense. As if someone like her who constantly killed both enemy and former friends alike could ever be beautiful.

"Man that chick is beautiful." Mercury said as he tried thinking of ways to hook up with miss hotty over there. Emerald and Cinder rolling their eyes while Team CRDL also wondered if they could try to woo the new girl.

It is highly unlikely.

"Now then everyone," Mayden resumed with the screen turning on. "On with the show, hahaha!"

**The screen lit up, and for a title it simply sai, 'The Ex'**

"Is this..a break up." Mercury asked looking down.

"If this is some stupid drame, I'm just gonna go to bed." Tock mentioned with Neo nodding. Emerald on the other hand grew interested. Dramas were her thing.

**The scene then changed to what appeared to be a variant of the Vale mall, where passing by were some people that were recognizable. And then those that were just very off.**

"Was that ...Glynda only orange?" Cardin then asked surprised by what he just saw.

"Pretty sure I just saw Port to, only purple with a weird cowboy outfit." Dove went.

"Oh boy, it's one of those weird worlds. Isn't it?" Whitley said already wondering what stupidity would happen next. He hasn't even been in this theater for long, but even he could tell that some of the showings here are just plain weird.

**The camera cuts to a Dinner, where it shows to figures there. The first is a young anthropomorphic cat wearing a simple blue dress having light blue fur and is rapidly eating ice cream. Sitting in front of her is a young bull wearing a nice outfit with a mask on his face. These two were Weiss Schnee and Adam Taurus, a loving couple.**

"Phssss!" Whitley spit out his drink with some even coming out of his own nose. The young boys eyes going so wide, that they appeared they would pop out.

"Oh man! Now that's a twist!" Roman went with Neo nodding also in surprise.

"Yikes! Talk about the surprise of the century!" Mercury went not sure if he should laugh or cringe at this match made couple. He'd question why Weiss is some cat and Adam being a literal bull, but put those off as this worlds own quirks.

"This is...interesting." Emerald could already see drama unfolding. She didn't mind it.

"Talk about a match of hell." Coco just went with Fox nodding not sure what to make of this.

"..." As for the mystery girl, she just watched as she saw everyone reacting very off. She could only guess that this man and girl on screen were not expected to be a couple at all in their...world. She then stared at the one named Adam to see his reaction.

"Yatshuma-YjkUI9-+=bTvb3!" He wasn't even speaking words at this point. Clearly this wasn't a couple that should be born.

"**Weiss, slow down. You'll get brain freeze." Adam told his girlfriend who refused to listen, only eating faster.**

"**I'll be fine. It's my special skill. I can eat as much ice cream as I want and never get—" The scene then changed with both Adam and Weiss in the restroom, with Adam having Weiss under a hand dryer sending the heat whose head is frozen in a block of ice**

"Heads up, this world is very weird, even by other worlds standards." Mayden then explained as he saw that everyone gave a weird look in how Weiss's head was suddenly frozen.

"Yah...I think we can already tell." Mercury said while snickering a little. Oh man, shame Ice Queen is gone from the theatre. He would have loved seeing her expression if she saw this. Hahaha!

**A little while later after unfreezing, the two would then leave the bathroom where Weiss would then gasp. Because somewhere in front of her is a person she knew very well. A young girl wearing a red shirt and black shorts with black hair and the tips being red, her hair covering one eye with a depressed look on her face while also glitching unnaturally.**

**Weiss would then quickly try to hide behind a pillar and faced Adam with fear in her eyes. "It's my mortal enemy, Ruby! Do you think he saw me? Have I ever told you about Ruby?"**

"Oh man, that's Red!" Roman quickly laughed at the glitchy girl finding it funny one of his enemies ended up looking like some video game glitch freak.

"The two are enemies huh." Cinder smirked a little happy Ruby has ended in a worse state than even her. "I wonder how that came to be?" Maybe she'll find out if she listens more.

**Adam just sighed. "Yeah, once or twice."**

**A series of flashbacks then came out showing that it really wasn't once or twice, or even appropriate settings. The first being Adam's birthday. As his family Patrick, Judith, and Polly try to sing happy birthday, Weiss was talking over them making the making it all awkward.**

"..." Adam wasn't sure how he should feel upon seeing his family again, let aside ones with different names and looks, but he didn't hate it.

**The next flashback to Weiss and Adam on a roller coaster. Once more Weiss talking and ruining the ride. As Weiss goes on, Adam gets off the ride, bored; Cuts back to the present day.**

"Talk about a ruined moment." Coco went not accepting Weiss's current attitude. This version of her seemed ... kind of jerkish.

"**And then I saw Ruby in the mall and explained to Adam about how like, Ruby's my nemesis." Weiss continued on until Adam stopped her right there a bit irritated.**

"**Yeah Weiss, that's right now." He said with Weiss just saying 'Oh'. The female cat then just went to check on Ruby, who is entering a store full of hardware. At that she gasped yet for some reason, looked very happy.**

"**She's gone into the hardware store! She's probably getting stuff for me, you know, stuff to destroy me with. Oh my gosh, she can't see me here!" Weiss then hides again while pushing Adam out in the open. Asking her, "What's she buying? Oh, don't tell me. No, tell me! No, don't tell me! Just give me a clue. Okay, two clues!"**

**Adam, knowing there's no point in avoiding this, just did as he was told. "Mmm... she seems to be buying a circular saw."**

**Weiss squeals. "Is the blade diamond edged?"**

"**No, just a regular blade."**

"**That's okay, we're not there yet." Weiss then said sounding...disappointed?**

"**Wait!" Adam said squinting behind his mask. "She's leaving. I think she's getting a coffee."**

"**Looks like someone wants to stay up all night creating plans to destroy me." Weiss cheerfully said.**

"**It's decaf."**

"**Oh... Looks like someone wants to sleep well so she can wake up early and create plans to destroy me." Adam rolled his eyes and then faced his girlfriend.**

"**What is it with you two?"**

"**We're nemesises. Nemesisses? Nemesis?"**

"**Nemeses." Adam deadpanned with Weiss waving him off.**

"**You wouldn't understand."**

I probably wouldn't want to either." Whitley said as he stared at this version of his sister. Man was this was just plain...weird.

"Is this girl...usually like this." The mystery girl asked Yatsu who gave a shake of his head.

"I don't know the chick, but even I can tell this version is just stupid." Junior comments with his bodyguards nodding. This Weiss was clearly an adaptational dumbass compared to the one they knew.

"On the bright side," Whitley said. "I think I actually like this version. Seems more...lovable." Better than his cold heartless sister who never really bothered speaking to him. This one though, he kinda liked.

Even if she was kinda stupid.

As for the mystery girl, she was pretty sure two enemies shouldn't get along.

"..." She then remembered the ice general and her thing for a teammate of hers.

**While Adam just sighed again, Weiss suddenly received a message on her scroll. Quickly she read the contents and grew a smile. Happily jumping up and down seeing its from Ruby. Quickly handing the phone to Adam asking her to read it to her. Reluctantly he did so.**

**"I hate you more than anything in the world." Weiss gasped with joy. Putting a hand on her cheek. "I'm gonna smoosh you out of your yellow skin." She gasped again with and puts her other hand on her face, then looked confused a bit.**

"**Okay, she's color-blind. She never mentioned that before, but secrets are fine!" Weiss went looking not to worried.**

**"I hate your slimy bananary guts." Adam then said also looking a bit confused.**

**Weiss just gasped and had her foot brought to the side of her face but once more appeared confused. "It's a bit weird to call my guts bananary, but let's just go with it."**

**"You are my nemesis, Banana Yang?" Adam finally revealed which caused Weiss to let out one final gasp while her final foot slammed into her face bringing her down and hard.**

"I'm sorry...did he just say..Banana Yang?" Sky said looking confused once more.

"Oh yeah, this world is definitely weirder than most. And this is my first time seeing one!" Fox mentioned his thoughts with many agreeing. Even the mystery girl questioned just how this world functioned properly. On the bright side, it did appear more...happier.

**Getting back up, Weiss showed herself to be somewhat nervous but tried playing it off saying, "It's a weird new nickname for me, but it's still good to know she's thinking about me."**

**Adam just shook his head. "I don't think that message is for you."**

"**It's obviously just some sort of mistake." Weiss said in full denial and began walking rather awkwardly. "I'll just ask Ruby."**

"**Are you okay? You're walking kinda strange." Adam said while following her, the cat just pretending she was alright.**

"**No, this is my normal, casual walk and my normal, casual whistle." She said whistling while then quickly rushing right up to Ruby. The glitchy girl clearly a bit surprised seeing Weiss.**

"Huh, seems Ice Queen is smaller in this world." Militia said with Melanie nodding. They then smirked liking it.

"**Oh, hey Ruby. You didn't see me there." Weiss said acting as if everything is alright.**

"**What?" Ruby said.**

**Laughing nervously, Weiss then decided to ask her question to figure out this misunderstanding. "You'll laugh at this. I got a threatening message from you, and uh, Adam here says it isn't for me."**

"**Oh, you got that message. This is awkward... um, that-that wasn't for you." Ruby said averting her one eye away from Weiss who looked shocked.**

"**Told you." Adam smirked.**

"Well...at least I'm upping a...Schnee." Again, Adam didn't know what to expect from this. Maybe it would have been better if her remained dead.

**Ruby then looked apologetic as she began explaining this to Weiss who just looked sad. "Yeah, I-I should've let you know. The thing is, I'm neme-seeing someone else now."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah," Ruby said. "That message was for Banana Yang. She's kinda my new nemesis."**

"**You're not making any sense!" Weiss said with her voice breaking down.**

"I can't believe this garbage." Mercury said. "Pass me the popcorn." Emerald did as she was told, too engrossed in this dramatic scene. A little stranger than what she's used to, but she'll take it.

"**Look, I try to end you, you try to end me. You save me, I save you. It got complicated. I need something more simple right now." Ruby tried telling Weiss who then got upset.**

"**Oh, and Banana Yang is simple?!" Weiss then paused to think about it. "Okay, so I'll give you that. But I thought we had something!"**

The mystery girl herself was now chewing slowly on her meat. She's never seen a drama between break-ups, and while this one was weirder than most she heard of, she felt it qualified. Sort of.

**Ruby just looked away a bit, seeming a bit sorrow. "I guess you and I just kind of...drifted together. Banana Yang's just easier to hate." Weiss just bit her lip slowly whimpering. "You gonna be okay?"**

**Weiss just continued looking sad as the lights slowly dim, with Adam's voice then being heard. "Weiss? Weiss."**

"**I'm fine." Weiss feebly said. Contrast to those words, it then showed the mall being completely dark with a slimy man cleaning. Sighing, Adam just picked up his girlfriend and took her away."**

"Ah." Emerald went while Mercury just looked plain disturbed. Adam just trying his best to ignore what he saw, and even Team CRDL didn't say anything.

"Okay..that was something." Velvet said.

"Yep, definitely a thing." Coco said. "And boy is that weird."

"Oh man, this is gonna get strange." Junior said as he wondered what would happen next.

**The scene then changed to a small humble home.**

"Guess we aren't rich here." Whitley whispered.

**Inside a bedroom is Weiss with Adam, sounding very sad. "He doesn't want to be my nemesis anymore!"**

"**Well, I'm sure he still hates you. He's just not...in hate with you." Adam tried consoling Weiss, who only looked away in sadness.**

"**I just don't want to go back out there on the hating scene." She said.**

"**Don't worry, I'm sure there's someone out there that wants to destroy you. Irate neighbors, outraged friends, humiliated teachers, the list is endless." Adam reminded her of all the people that hated Weiss.**

"Now that I can believe." Cardin chuckled.

"**And with Winter away too, I just...feel so neglected." Weiss said until suddenly a voice came out showing Winter who is a light blue fish with legs standing on a fish bowl.**

"She's ...a fish?" Roman just went with everybody looking stupefied. Adam flinched as he remembered his death here involved such a thing.

"Yeah, some of the people you know will look vastly different from what you knew." Mayden told them.

"..." Whitley just gazed at her elder fish sister...with no clothes by shoes.

"**I'm not away. I've been here the whole ti—" Before Winter could even finish, Weiss interrupted her. **

"**You've got no idea what it's like to feel under-appreciated!" Adam didn't look amused at all.**

"**I think I do." The doorbell then rang with Weiss hopping out of the chair in excitement.**

"**Maybe it's Ruby!" She said.**

"**Weiss." Adam then stopped her.**

"**But it could be him!"**

"**No."**

"**But—"**

"**No."**

"**But—"**

"**No!"**

**Suddenly it then showed Winter wearing Weiss's own clothes. Smiling awkwardly at Adam who looked in surprise. "How did he do that?" Winter asked.**

"So weird." Tock went. "I like it."

**The scene then showed the front porch, where Ruby happened to be there with a box full of stuff. Weiss saw this from the window while smiling. She then decided to open the door while pretending to talk to someone on the fake phone.**

"You know," Whitley went chewing on his popcorn, deciding to give commoner food a try. "I _have _seen my sister naked before, yet this one doesn't fill me with disgust."

"Well, she does have fur replacing the...skin." Junior said.

'_Yet she's still flat chested.' _Neo giggled.

"**Oh, yeah-yeah-yeah, sure. Uh, so I'll see you at three tomorrow for you nemesis interview, um...Pied Piper?" Ruby didn't buy it. **

"**Really, the Pied Piper? That's the best nemesis you could come up with? I don't even want to get into the fact that you're only wearing underpants and speaking into a TV remote."**

"Uh, even her underwear is old fashioned." Melanie said insulting this version of Weiss.

"Not even the cute kind either." Militia agreed looking down on the cat.

"Talk about bad clothing taste. Yuck.' Coco said.

"**Oh." Weiss simply said. She presses random buttons in his attempt to turn off the television, and drops the remote. Then pretends nothing happens by speaking to Ruby. "What can I do for you?"**

"**Seeing as I'm now someone else's nemesis, I don't really need this stuff anymore." Ruby then hands over the box to Weiss. "It's some photos of you taken on long-distance lens, batteries from your smoke alarm. You know, that kinda thing."**

"**Oh, thank you. I'll just check it's all here." Weiss then turns away and buries her face in the box, and cries briefly. She then turns back and says, "Yep, that all seems to be in order."**

**Ruby looked a little tense and then began walking. "Right. Anyway, I better be going." She does this but as she walks away, she soon hears music and turns back seeing Weiss-still in her panies-holding a boom box lifted over her head.**

"**Huh?" Ruby went as she heard the song that seemed to signify the end of their relationship. "Uhh, what are you doing?"**

"**You used to hate this song." Weiss simply answered with tears running down her face.**

"**Hm. Not anymore." Ruby then said as she then began simply walking away leaving the saddened Weiss who continued crying. The scene then slowly turning black showing the severed relationship they had.**

"Relationship?" The mystery girl said. "I'm not an expert at this kind of thing, but...their relationship doesn't seem normal."

"Trust me, this probably won't be the last weird thing you'll see." Tock told her.

"Wow." Emerald said actually tearing up a little. "That's...so beautiful."

"..." Cinder didn't answer that. Although she began questioning her ally's taste.

"Okay, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that." Cardin then said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but so an I." Whitley just said finding this way to strange. First Weiss and Adam. Then Weiss with Ruby. Not to mention this Banana Yang. Okay, what's next on this strange place. A giant lizard, some talking flowers, a giant monkey, a piece of clay, what?

**The scene then lit itself up, where it then showed what appeared to be someone looking through a pair of binoculars. And there dead center is what appeared to be Ruby's new enemy. A walking banana with blonde hair and drinking a soda.**

**Banana Yang.**

"Hahahahahahaha!" Roman then went with Neo giggling while holding her stomach.

"Bana-banhahaha-banana-hahahha-Yang! Hahahaha!" Cardin and his friends were also laughing, and why wouldn't they. On screen their seeing a literal walking fruit with Yang's face, her own gauntlets, and her blonde hair. Other than that, she's totally naked.

"I know we shouldn't laugh." Coco said covering her mouth-but failing in holding in what was coming. "But this...is hilarious! Hahahaha!"

Yatsu, Fox, and Velvet also joined in at the laughter. Heck, almost everybody either laughed, giggled, or just looked amused.

"Such a shame that bimbo ain't here." Militia said with Melanie recording the pathetic state that this version of that addict fighter is in. Oh, she's totally posting this on her blog.

"Never thought I'd see myself smile." Junior said as he did what he said, smiling. That blonde idiot cost him loads of money, and didn't even suffer the consequences. Oh, thank you karma. Now this was beautiful. Shame blondie isn't here to see this. It would be totally hilarious.

**Anyway, it showed Yang walking oblivious to the evil that is Ruby Rose. The glitchy girl chuckling as she spotted her new hated target.**

"Would be nice to know what made sister turn against sister." Cinder mused smiling.

"**That's right, straight into my trap." Ruby said with her mouth turning to a smirk. She then looks at what her trap is. The rectangular shadow in Banana Yang's path, then up at a platform of bricks suspended by a rope. She lowers her binoculars with a pair of scissors aimed at the strong holding the trap. Just one snip and splat!**

**Yet just moments before she could, a voice came out.**

"**Hey Ruby." It was none other than Weiss on a bike smiling. "Whatcha doin'?"**

"Oh boy, jealousy." Emerald said knowing this stage. She leaned in a little closer.

"**Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Ruby replied.**

"**I see you got some scissors there. Well, I was gonna ride my bike through some heavy traffic. It would be terrible if someone were to cut my brakes." She implied to her former enemy, who just didn't know how to deal with this. Ruby glances at Banana Yang, who is almost in range of the trap while Weiss kept talking.**

"**Yep. That would be super dangerous if somebody did that. I'd be obliterated. I mean, there'd be nothing left of me." Weiss continued with Ruby deciding it'd be best to ignore her and get his plan over with.**

**Banana Yang steps directly under the platform, but just as Ruby is about to cut the rope, she realizes she no longer has the scissors. But where could they have gone?**

"**They'd have to use my dental records to figure out who I was." Turns out Weiss had them somehow. Just twirling them about acting like nothing was wrong. "Yeah, it would be terrible if someone, you know, cut my brakes."**

**Ruby just looked in at Weiss, then at Yang who jut walked away. Realizing her plan failed, she just sighed, not even angry. Instead she just says, "Never mind." Then walks off.**

"**Ruby? Ruby?! Ruby?" Weiss called out.**

"**Excuse me." Weiss then turned around and saw what appeared to be Jaune Arc, only tiny, had a big yellow head, strands of blonde hair, and only wore a shirt with underwear on him.**

"Phahahahaha!" Cardin laughed with his boys laughing to.

"Oh my gosh, he looks like an idiot!" Russel laughed.

"That poor loser!" Dove added.

"Oh man, I don't want to be that clown!" Sky says.

"I'm with them." Mercury chuckled finding this incarnation of Jaune amusing. For a guy who's considered an epic in these theatres, guess there were a few where he's far from epic.

"_That poor loser." _Neo's sign said shaking her head while she grinned.

"Hehe.." Even Adam gave a small chuckle. A rare sight to see.

"..." The mystery girl didn't show it...but inside she was having difficulty trying not to laugh out loud.

**The blond fool then continued speaking to Weiss. "I don't mind cutting your brakes."**

**Instead of saying yes, Weiss just looked repulsed at Jaune. She never did like him. "What? Weirdo!" She then pedaled away.**

"Oh sure, he's the weirdo." Whitley said while smirking a little.

**The scene changes once more, this time back at the mall. Banana Yang is sitting at a table in the Elmore Mall food court. A man known as Junio, who looks just as big and strong, but had the image of a dog, approaches and places a hamburger in front of him.**

"Least I look better than others." Junior smiled.

"**And here's your burger, sir." Junior said with Banana Yang looking confused.**

"**But I didn't order one." Junior just gave a wink.**

"**It's from a secret admirer." He said which made Banana Yang happy.**

"**Oh! How nice!" Banana Yang then lifted the juicy burger ready to take a bite. Unaware that somewhere nearby, Ruby was staring with a sinister smile. Knowing full well what will happen if that fool eats the burger.**

"Explode." Tock then suggested.

"I say poison." Mercury went.

**Suddenly though, just seconds before Banana Yang ate it, she stopped confusing Ruby. The banana however didn't suspect a thing though like she thought. Instead the annoying yellow fruit just took out a pickle ready to continue eating it, making Ruby wait in anticipation again.**

**...To bad Banana Yang would continue taking stuff out, annoying the glitchy girl a lot as she stared with a frown.**

"**What's she got that I haven't?" Only to frown further when she heard **_**her **_**again. Then looking surprised that Weiss was...wearing a banana costume.**

"Wow, she's so desperate." Emerald was showing more interest in this world. She wondered if she could record it.

"Uh, another stupid costume." Coco said. "I'm sorry, but she just looks ridiculous."

"We can definitely attest to that."

"Indeed."

The two sisters said believing this version of Weiss to be really pathetic. Jealously, what an ugly emotion.

"Ph!" As for Whitley, he was liking this version of Weiss more and more.

"**Is it her voice? Is that it? 'Cause I can change. I can do her voice, easy." Weiss then begins mimicking Banana Yang. "Hello Ruby, I'm Banana Yang. I'm the poor man's Weiss."**

**Ruby just looked away causing Weiss to get upset.**

"**Look, I can be annoying." To prove her point, Weiss grabbed a soda and proceeds to slurp through the straw. She increases the volume of her slurping in an effort to invoke a reaction from Ruby-which she could not, but ends up inhaling the straw by mistake.**

**Coughing it out, Weiss spat it on Ruby. "Ha! That's gotta be annoying, right? Hit with a spitty straw right in the face! That's gotta be ex-straw-dinarily annoying."**

"And I thought the bad puns were from Yang." Fox said coldly.

**Ruby just kept ignoring her as she watched Banana Yang nearly done with the burger. Upon realizing her plans were failing, Weiss decided she needed to take other measures. "Oh come on! That joke was terrible! Fine, you want me to go full Banana Yang? 'Cause I'll do it" Getting off the table, Weiss then made a cocky dance with a silly song saying, "Ba-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, ba-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na."**

**While she does this though, Banana Yang-who had nearly finished-noticed this.**

"**Ba-na-na-na—"**

"**Weiss Schnee." Weiss was then interrupted as Banana Yang was there with a stern voice. "You've been served." She then handed the cat an envelope which she promptly opened as the fruit left.**

"**Apparently making terrible jokes, jumping around, and replacing song lyrics with the word "banana" is a breach of intellectual property rights. Ay caramba!" Weiss said in confusion. The only one not in confusion is one, Ruby.**

"**Argh!" This got Weiss to look up in hope, believing Ruby is mad at her.**

"**You're annoyed at me?!"**

"**No, Banana Yang!" She said livid. "She makes me so angry! All that planning, and she didn't touch the burger! Or even let me finish my supervillain quip!" Leaving, Weiss at being desperate, tried to do anything to get Ruby's attention.**

"**It was gonna be, "Bye-bye, banana," right? I'll eat the burger! Look! Hastily Weiss retrieves the burger and takes a mouthful. Yet nothing seemed to happen at all. "Oh. It didn't do any—" She was cut off when an explosion engulfed her.**

"Knew it!" Tock said.

**The scene once more changes to the bedroom, with Weiss whining again to her sister and boyfriend. "What am I gonna do? All the cool guys have nemesesies."**

"**Like who?" Adam asked.**

"**Like that red hooded girl who had that creepy cat girl following her around."**

"Hm, sounds familiar." Roman went.

"**That wasn't her nemesis." Adam said with Weiss looking in surprise.**

"**Really? She never helped." As she said this, Winter stood with declaration in her voice.**

"**I've got my nemesis." Winter declared with Adam chuckling.**

"**Who?"**

"**Don't get hurt started." Weiss tried saying but was too late.**

**Winter who then stared at a black hat with cat ears on top and a bow. It looked oddly realistic with Winter just glaring at it as if it were real.**

"Seems the universe isn't kind to cats." Adam said.

"Wow, she seems dumb." Velvet simply stated. Normally she didn't like making fun of people...but this seemed off even for her.

"I can agree with that." Yatsu nodded.

"**Dude, it's a hat." Weiss told her sibling who didn't look away.**

"**That's just what she wants you to think." Rolling his eyes, Adam then walked to Weiss ready to give some good advice.**

"**Maybe you should just accept it and turn over a new leaf. I mean, it's not like…" Not aware of this though, Weiss was thinking the exact same thing, only copying it from Adam and seemingly believed it as her own.**

'_**Maybe I should just accept it and turn over a new leaf.'**_

"**You guys should just be friends."**

'_**Maybe we should just be friends!' **_**Now glad she came up with **_**her **_**idea, Weiss spoke. "Don't worry, I came up with a much better idea while you were blabbering on. Me and Ruby are gonna be friends."**

"Wow." Emerald went. "And here I thought she couldn't be more self-centered."

"Indeed." Whitley nodded looking on in amusement.

As for Adam, he questioned why this version of him is even dating this clown. The universe was so strange.

"**That is**_** literally**_** what I just said." Adam said rather peeved. Weiss didn't notice this, and instead gave him a happy smile.**

"**Aww, we make such a great team."**

No. Seriously. What did he see in her?

**It was night time, and here on Patch street Banana Yang is unaware she's being observed through night goggles by one Ruby Rose, who watched intently.**

"**Yang sweetie, when you're finished dancing to no music, don't forget to take out the trash." Tai called out to his daughter.**

"**Okay dad!" Yang called back.**

**As Ruby kept watching though, from nowhere Weiss popped out. "Hey buddy!"**

"**Ahhhh!" Ruby screamed in surprise, having not expected this at all. 'What?!" She then shouted in anger.**

"**Oh nothing. Just wanted to hang out. You know, like friends?" Weiss tells her.**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah, I'm just here to help."**

"Guess Ruby would have a hard time believing that." Yatsu said as it didn't look like Ruby believed Weiss too much.

"True that. Girl's been stalking her all day." Coco agreed. "Funny how it's the reverse here than back at home."

**Ruby just sighed, deciding there was no point in letting this bother her. Though before she could resume Weiss told her something rather interesting.**

"**I booby-trapped her house.'**

"**What?" Ruby went.**

"**I booby-trapped her house." Weiss replied. "To help a buddy out. You know, buddies?"**

"**Oh. When's it gonna go off?" Ruby asked rather intrigued. **

"**Any minute now." Weiss said whispering with Ruby looking excited.**

"**So... why are we watching this house?" Weiss asked after a while.**

"**Because it's where Banana Yang lives?" Ruby said getting the young cat to look confused.**

"**Oh, then who's house did I-" A large explosion could be heard, where upon looking up, they saw Blake, a cat kinda like Weiss, flying with smoke coming off her screaming one thing.**

"**WHY?!" Blake soon lands with a thud.**

"So much for cats landing on their feet." Cinder smirked.

"**Oh. Blake." Weiss said not sounding worried at all.**

"**Never mind." Ruby then said looking excited, explaining what she did. "I've rigged Banana Yang's front door handle so that when she opens it to take out the trash, it unhooks a latch on the back of the truck down the street, releasing the oil drums, which will roll down the sidewalk towards her. So just as she lifts the lid, she is obliterated."**

"That's a lot of details." Roman went.

"**Wow. You really explained that in a lot of unnecessary detail." Weiss then replied.**

"**Shh. Here she comes." Ruby said as suddenly the blonde doofus came out whistling while her hair shone a little under the moonlight.**

**Just as Ruby described, the plan began soon as she opened the door with the oil drums from above began moving toward her. Banana Yang not aware that this would be her end. The banana getting closer and closer to being crushed.**

**At that moment though, Weiss took out her phone where she aims at Banana Yang. A sudden flash of light stops the fruit in her tracks, causing her to narrowly avoid the out of control barrels**

"**Huh!?" The fruit said as she saw the garbage cans crushed with trash everywhere. She then notes shouting where over by the street is Ruby who looked truly upset.**

"Oh boy, that idiot messed up." Cardin smiled ready to see a cat fight.

"Seriously, who does that?" Mercury couldn't believe that Weiss actually did that.

"I guess this was expected." Velvet said chewing on some carrots.

"**Agh, what are you doing?! Turn it off!" Ruby shouted at Weiss who panicked.**

"**I was gonna take a photo but I switched the torch on by mistake!" Weiss tried explaining herself. **

"**What is wrong with you!?" Ruby shouted, but then swiftly ducked as Banana Yang came.**

"**Did you see that?" She asked.**

"**Uh, yeah." Weiss said seeing no point in lying.**

"**So... What are you doing?" She asked perplexed, having no idea it had been Weiss attempting to kill her.**

"**Just chilin' with my buddy, Ruby. In a bush. Right, Ruby?" Ruby then stood up looking truly enraged, at Weiss having just ousted him.**

"**What is wrong with you?!" She shouted as she began ranting in livid rage. "You just ruined the whole thing for me again! I don't believe it! You've got to be the most insufferable, annoying, selfish person I've ever met!"**

**Seeing this, Weiss, instead of looking scared, instead simply smile. "Go on."**

"**In fact, I think I really, really, REALLY…" Ruby said with suddenly Weiss looking rather lovestruck for some weird reason, then said two words.**

"**Say it."**

"**HAAAAAAAAAAATTE YOOOOOOOOU!"**

**Suddenly for reasons unknown, a love song started playing out as Ruby finally snapped grabbing the love struck Weiss as she began throttling her while shaking her back and forth, Banana Yang just watching.**

**Weiss content at last, knowing their hate was forever. The camera tilts upward to the night sky, and a shooting star streaks by. With that, the scene ended.**

"...That's...so stupid." Emerald said while wiping away a tear in her eye.

"Are you...crying?" Mercury asked in surprise.

"..No."

"...How beautiful." The mystery girl said as she wiped away an _actual _tear. Little did anybody know, this is a girl who's slayed many, never truly cried, and is as hardened as steel. Yet..here she is...crying!

"That...really is amazing." Velvet said with Coco nodding. Yatsu and Fox looking at them in surprise as they were shocked they were actually happy over this.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Junior said as he noticed is bodyguards also giving away a few tears. Cinder just smiled for some reason, Tock just giving a smirk, and all the men here just unsure what to think of this. Life truly is strange.

* * *

**And so a love(?) story of hate ends. Now wasn't that beautiful folks? Ah, I really like this show. Shame with the series finale, so those people who made it better make a film or something. Because the finale sucked if that's the true ending. In any case, I'll be gone and making a new chapter. But don't worry, you'll still get something extra. Like this:**

**OMAKE!**

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Weiss has never been so humiliated in her life.

It was one thing to be knocked out by that jerk Mayden and then sent to another world, but even worse, her friends being affected by whatever happened to them. Her in particular.

'_I swear..I'll make Mayden pay!' _Weiss thought as she walked funny with her hands resting below her waist while trying desperately to ignore the stares looking her way. All of them clearly seeing a handsome young man but baffled why he was wearing girl clothes. If it wasn't for the fact she has a skirt on, she'd at least try to remove her underwear. But no way would she let the wind cause some accidents just in case.

"Ewwww." Of course, it wasn't just her that was suffering. Her teammate Ruby, had just discovered that her hands are constantly producing some kind of slime. It made the young girl feel disgusted.

"Oh man, this is embarrassing." Jaune was also in a position kinda like her. While he wasn't gender bended, the large lacy pink bra on him with the underwear on his head made people look at him. Girls especially in disgust at what they assumed to be a pervert.

"I..can't...believe how..old I feel." Glynda though may have been having it the worse. From being a young beautiful teacher, to a crouched old hag that many men nearby looked away not commenting. Seems old age quite literally caught up to her.

"At least there's some good things." Ironwood said smiling. For he had no robotics on him, and felt rather normal. Good for him.

"Uh, can things get any worse with Jimmy being happy." Qrow said as he walked while patting Yang on the back. Apparently her hair had fallen off, making her a baldy. She had been crying ever since.

"Well, at least we can see some cool stuff around here." Nora went as she giggled and laughed...in Ren's arms showing she shrunk and became the size of a child, looking like a kid once more. Her memories of course still intact, while she then felt two very soft mounds on her head.

"Wow Renny, you're really soft." She said as she snuggled her small head on the mounds. "I always knew you looked beautiful as a girl, but now you really are one. Incredible!"

It would seem Ren-or Renora now-has become a woman. Though _she _didn't seem to mind too much. Just carrying Nora while the girl put her face between Renora's rather ample chest.

"..." Weiss felt a twinge of envy upon seeing that chest.

"So.." Oscar then said. "Where are we going?" They had no idea where they were, but clearly not on Remnant. The whole and full moon saying otherwise, though it appeared there was some damage to it for some reason.

In any case though, they had no food, money, or nothing really with them. So they had to plan something, but what?

BOOM!

"How about run!" Jaune then shouted as he, many civilians, and the others started running as sudden;y a giant green robot came.

Weiss didn't know it yet, but her and everyone else's life is about to get strange.


	25. Child's Play

**Chapter 24: Child's Play**

* * *

**And I've returned, though this time with a smaller chapter as I'm getting tired of the long ones. Sorry, but my job is becoming a pain to my feet, so this is really just a relief chapter. However, don't you worry. After this I'll be uploading another chapter we all know and love called, 'The Amazing Jaune Arc', with a possible chance my beta reader will check it. Until then though, enjoy this Halloween like chapter involving...**

* * *

So once more, everyone was waiting to see what Mayden would show them. Hopefully something that had more...common sense than that last one. One that didn't make the girls cry or smile at it. I mean, seriously? The males wondered just what the women saw in that last one. It hadn't even been real love!

"Alright everyone." Mayden then said. "Since it's almost Halloween, time to get into the business of scary."

'I'm sorry...but, what's Halloween?" Whitley then asked genuinely confused.

"Hallo-ween?" Roan said getting the word out of his mouth. Neo doing the very same only with no sound.

"Hall-O-Ween. Hm? I like it." Mercury said after testing out the word on himself.

"Is that some kind of day?" Junior asked.

"Halloween?" The mystery girl also never heard of this word. Maybe it was some kind of event. She knew the Empire had many like that. Granted, most seemed to just praise the fat man that secretly ruled the country. So on days like that, she and her group dealt with those in the shadows one by one. A true event to her.

"...Huh." As for Mayden, he just realized that the cast upon him never even had a Halloween before. Thinking on it that made sense. Just because their world had similarity to the real world, didn't mean everything was alike. Still though, to think they never heard of Halloween, or knew it. "Don't you guys have like, a day to celebrate scary things?"

"Uh, I think we have something called Grimm Fest." Tock said. "Oh wait, is that still around?" She then asked her fellow peeps who were alive and should know about it.

"Grimm Fest, oh yeah. I remember that day." Roman said with a chuckle.

"It's that day where people dress up as Grimm to make people less scared of them, acting all silly at night." Emerald then tried recalling the festival that happened once a year.

"Right, right, I saw that happen in a village one time." Coco laughed. "Aside from a few, most of the costumes are pretty bad. You know, store bought, uh."

"I remember that day." Velvet smiled. "I pretended to be a Jackolope as a kid. Mom thought it was cute."

"Oh please." Russel went. "Talk about a kiddie costume," He then jabbed a thumb at himself. "I on the other hand, chose a better one. An Ursa."

"Nevermore." Dove said.

"I got some sweet bone armor based on a Boarbatusk." Sky said.

"Beringel was my thing." Cardin chuckled.

"Forget costumes. I just saw those films involving them." Mercury smirked. Before his life went abusive, he at least got to enjoy some sweet films before as a kid. The excitement, the fear, such good times.

"Films huh." Yatsu said. "My favorite was the one with the Grimm biting people and turning them into Grimm Zombies."

'_Loved the film.' _Neo went into agreement while shivering the good type. One of the few films she found herself favoring. Some of the cast nodding having found that film interesting.

"Lame." Tock went. "Seriously, you kids and you fancy new films." Tock talked like an old person...which she technically is. "Back when I was a kid, the best film was Grimm-Zilla. Attack of the Kaiju Grimm. Now _that's _a classic."

"Kaiju?" Fox muttered. "I think they made a reboot on that one."

As those talked about the holiday, Mayden just watched them in silence. Thinking on it again, it made sense that Remnant would have _some form _of Halloween. Using his powers, he checked the world and some information and saw that Remnant indeed celebrated the holiday known as Grimm Fest. A holiday where people pretended to be Grimm for the sake of showing people they wouldn't be scared of them. Kinda like how Halloween-the current version-was made for fun by people pretending to be monsters or whatever.

Guess Remnant really did have their own things.

"Okay, ignoring this Grimm Fest," Which did sound interesting, and the alternative version of Halloween. "For now we'll be seeing another world that while short, might just get your fear on."

"Oh. Now do explain." Mercury smirked wondering if they're seeing some horror world.

"Will this involves zombies, dare I ask?" Adam then said surprisingly.

"Nope." Mayden said.

"Some kind of horror comedy?" The red Malachite sister questioned.

"Nu-uh."

"A world ruled by a mad man?" Mystery girl asked.

"Not even close." Mayden smiled with his usual non-existent lips. "If anything, just wait and see now." Then as his words said, the screen lit up with everyone ready to see what it is. "Oh, and just a reminder, this one is shorter than other worlds. So don't be surprised when it ends."

"Better be good then." Fox said a bit interested. Especially since his eyes were somehow capable of seeing, possibly due to Mayden. He'll probably tell his friends this later.

**Somewhere inside some store, toys were everywhere and messy and laid about. There was barely any form of light inside, and the ground had trash all over it. If someone wasn't careful, they might trip over it.**

**A young child though, was doing that however. Slowly entering keeping an eye out. Having evidence of small fear on them. Wearing a red jacket and some small black shorts with black hair that ended with the tips being red. The youthful fair face having caution on them but with also some blood on them.**

"Ruby!?" Cinder' eyes widened, having not expected to see her enemy here and now. Not to mention all scared with blood on her face.

"Oh man, now what happened to Red?" Roman asked a bit genuinely concerned. He might kill people, sometimes teenagers like Ruby, but even he wasn't such a monster that he'd off a child this age.

"This cannot be good." The mystery girl simply said.

**As for Ruby, the young child just moved forward still keeping an eye out for...something. Carrying two tools, a small axe, and some kind of buzz saw moving forward with them. A small look of determination on their face.**

**The screen then changed to what's above Ruby, where after a few seconds a shadow moved past the screen with a sinister chuckle.**

"That...sounds familiar." Cardin said while eating his chips slowly.

"Oh man, now that's creepy." Dove mentioned.

**Hearing it, Ruby looked up once more, but saw no one. Yet that didn't deter the child into believing nobody had been there. Still, when they saw no one, Ruby moved forward to where a tarp laid covering the path they were on. They'd have to move it.**

"This is clearly some kind of horror world." Junior just said. His bodyguards nodding with everyone else more or less in agreement.

"Think it's a Grimm?" The blue Malachite sister asked the red.

"No idea. Maybe." She replied.

**Ruby walked carefully, having the buzzsaw move the tarp. Just in case **_**he **_**was near. Instead Ruby found nobody, but made her way into a bigger area inside the store she was in. The back entry with massive shelves full of toys, boxes, tools, and other things one would expect.**

**As Ruby walked, a flash of light caught the child's attention with a small noise. Breathing sharply, Ruby turned and saw it was some kind of little toy car. A police one flashing blue and red with something to say.**

"_**Dead or Alive, you're coming with me."**_

"Well if that isn't omnimouse, then I don't know what is." Tock chuckled chewing on her popcorn. Whitley just closed his eyes a bit yet squinted enough to see.

Hey, he's still a kid.

**Realizing this must be **_**his **_**message to them, Ruby slowly started moving forward. Following the police car that was leading them...somewhere. As Ruby kept going carefully, all that caution went out the window when they saw...him!**

"**..." Down the path where the small vehicle led Ruby, the young child saw a grown man tied up, beaten, bloodied, bruised, and some rope around their neck. The person then looked up, revealing...Tai.**

"**!"**

"Plot twist!" Mercury said in utter shock.

"Oh my Oum!" Emerald just went as she never thought of that.

"This...this can't be good." Yatsu simply said with Velvet nodding with him.

"..." The mystery girl didn't show it, but her fists certainly did. Tightening up as she saw this Ruby girl's father being held captive. Restrained by what must clearly be a mad man. While she never knew her parents, she has seen children with their own having fun and loving one another.

It made her sick seeing this.

**Tai then looked up, hurt, seeing his precious child. A child turned scared as Ruby saw their father.**

"**Dad!" Ruby shouted. Tai then began shaking his head for some reason, but Ruby didn't care. Quickly the youth tried going to him only to nearly trip and fall. Getting up, a voice could then be heard throughout the building. Tai's voice.**

"_**Ruby...is just...different." **_**Tai's recorded voice said. Playing out over and over with Ruby getting angry. Knowing full well this was **_**his **_**idea to mess with Ruby. Using this message to mock Ruby's use of the hearing aid on them.**

"Hearing aid." Sky looked confused. "Since when does Ruby have that?"

"She doesn't." Velvet said shyly. "This is probably a problem this version of Ruby has."

"Huh, kinda like Neo and her voice." Neo hit Roman for that comment.

**Hearing this, Ruby then shouted "Shut up!" But that didn't stop **_**him **_**from continuing playing with his**_** games. **_**Their **_**play time**_**.**

"This is it." Mercury said. "The reveal of who it is."

"I hope nothing happens to this child."The mystery girl said worried about the young girl on screen. She did not wish to see such a cute girl face horrors like her and her own sister.

**In response to Ruby's rage, the mastermind finally revealed themselves. Or at least their voice. "Don't you see, she's not your friend."**

**In another corner of the screen it showed some doll with blonde hair and glowing blue eyes along with other toys.**

"That...looks familiar." Cardin said squinting his eyes.

"**You don't **_**need **_**other friends." The voice said with Tai noticing the mastermind near his child. Trying to warn Ruby who couldn't understand. "They try to keep us apart," The voice continued on as Ruby tried backing away to wherever the voice is coming from. "Try to ruin our fun," It showed the doll again only closer revealing more features.**

"Really familiar." Velvet said a bit scared. Velvet pulling down her shades as she got a good look at the doll. She swears she's seen it from somewhere, or at least it felt familiar.

"**But I won't let that happen." The voice echoed with Tai still trying to get Ruby's attention, who couldn't understand as the child just kept backing away. Suddenly the voice came into Ruby's hearing aid saying, "It'll all be over soon." He said. "Don't worry Ruby. You're going to thank me when he's gone."**

**Tai tried once more to warn Ruby, shaking his head desperately at one final attempt. An attempt that failed as Ruby backed into a shelf where suddenly, something hit Ruby. Saying one last thing before Ruby fell unconscious.**

"**When they're**_** all **_**gone."**

"Whitley was looking away at this point, glad the theatre was dark so nobody would see his position. Like hell he wanted to see murder. He should be glad they were seeing the end.

"Oh man." Cardin didn't like Ruby. Not one bit. But even he didn't want her to face...whatever this is. His team also in silent agreement.

**The scene then changed, showing the ceiling, Ruby down, and the toy car.**

**But the thing most interesting was when a small person(?) started coming out with a knife being dragged across the floor. The edge making noise indicating whoever this is, had sinister plans for it.**

"This is it." Yatsu said readying to see just who the enemy is trying to harm this young child of Ruby.

"Three bucks say it's a Grimm." Roman whispered to Neo.

"?" Adam just continued staring, waiting to see who this person is with Cinder doing the same.

"**Guess what Ruby," The voice said as the child then began waking up, hearing the enemy's monologue. "Now it's going to be you and me...**_**forever."**_

**Tai was still trying his best to scream, being horrified at what was about to be done to his sweet child. Feeling desperate as he's unable to even move. Even worse, the rpe tied to his neck led to a type of machine that lifted things, which just activated.**

"Oh crap." Emerald said in suspense.

"Seems someone is about to die by loss of oxygen." Cinder commented now seeing how this man was about to die.

"I'm surprised his wife or anyone isn't here to help." The mystery girl said wondering why nobody was helping.

"His wife huh." Mayden creplied. "Yeah, like Remnant, Raven more or less ditched him along with Ruby's sister, Yang. Though Yang does visit them from time to time."

"That's...good." The mystery girl said glad at least these two sisters weren't apart. Though she did find anger at seeing this Raven leaving behind Tai and Ruby.

"Okay, but how come nobody is coming to the rescue?" Fox asked.

"Because the person behind this made certain." Was all Mayden told them.

"Okay, but why doesn't Tai just use aura?" Whitley said while still looking away.

"Different world, different rules." In short, that world had no aura. "Just keep watching to see what happens.

**As Tai struggled, Ruby became fully aware as the child then saw him. Speaking while saying, "I was broken Ruby. I couldn't make you smile. But I'm better now."**

**The scene then finally revealed the mastermind of all this horror. Wearing blue trousers, a striped colored shirt, and little shoes. A small toy that was smaller than even Ruby, and had blonde hair with permanently red eyes with a horrifying look on his face while carrying a knife.**

**It was Ruby's toy friend...Jaune!?**

"Oh Oum!" Dove just screamed.

"That-that-that isn't right!" The red Malachite sister said while holding her sister who also looked shocked.

"He just looks...gross!" She screamed.

"Never thought I'd see Jaune like this." Cardin muttered.

"..." Mercury just said nothing, but the conflict was in him. Jaune. That weird goofball idiot...he's the killer. But he's a freaking toy.

"How is a _toy _this evil!?" Tock said feeling this was unnatural, even by her standards. Others shared her thoughts.

"Yeah, uh." Mayden said not sure how to describe it. Jaune here-this version anyway-is a Buddy Doll. An advanced A.I. toy that is supposed to be a friend to whoever they meet, Ruby in this case."

"Then why is it like this?" The mystery girl asked.

"True, I can't imagine a toy to be like this." Cinder said. While she didn't care much for this Jaune, she wondered how such a toy ended up like this. Because she doubted whoever made these Buddy Dolls would make this.

"An Atlas employee did it." Mayden said. "Messed with the programming, removed all safety features. Making this thing a ruin wreck, and you're about to see how."

"**I know how to make you happy now." Jaune said holding the knife ready to what appears to be stabbing Ruby. The poor kid breathing heavily at the former friend. "Maybe you don't want to be happy?"**

"**Maybe **_**you're broken **_**to." Tai watched as he could feel his doom close while Ruy dealt with this horrible situation. The evil doll's own logic so messed up, that it did found a solution to 'help' his best friend.**

"**Maybe I need to **_**open you up,**_** and see what we're dealing with!" Jaune said as he made a small tear on Ruby's shirt. Now deciding to see what's wrong with his friend once and for all. "I'm gonna **_**FIX **_**you Ruby!" Jaune then raised the knife ready to end it all.**

"Oh shit!" Cardin said never thinking Jaune-even a toy version-would ever go this far.

"Seriously, how'd he end up like this!?" Whitley said still not looking.

"Bad influence and faulty programming." Mayden told them.

**In an attempt to divert Jaune's knife, Ruby then decided on one course of action.**

"**Y-You are my buddy,"**

**Sing.**

"**Until the end." Normally such an action would never work, but because of Jaune's own faulty programming and unhealthy desire to be Ruby's friends, hearing those words shocked and confused him. His head shaking at hearing the word friend.**

"**Huh-What-Ruby-!?"**

**As for Tai, his situation wasn't looking any better. The carrier now lifting the rope slowly strangling this. Seeing this, Ruby quickly looked around to find a way to help. Then noticing the police car nearby.**

"**You are my buddy," Which Ruby grabbed. "You're my best FRIEND!" Then slammed it onto Jaune knocking him away.**

"Thank goodness." The mystery girl said.

**As Jaune was sent flying grunting, Tai was now slowly losing breath with his body shaking as it was losing air.**

"**Dad!" Ruby cried as the child grabbed the buzz saw and started climbing up on the shelves to save Tai. This was their mess, their fault. Ruby never expected Jaune to end up like this. To become so far from the kind Buddy Doll he once was, and ending up as a killer.**

"Hold on, killer?" Roman went. "This thing killed others?"

"Yep." Mayden explained. "And trust me, those deaths weren't pretty." Roman gulped at that.

**Eventually Ruby finally got up to the top of the shelf, and saw Tai slowly moving less. Realizing they had to free their father soon, Ruby held the buzz saw and began to cut into it. The rope slowly snapping.**

**Unfortunately, at that moment, behind the boxes, a certain 'friend' would try and ruin this. Because as Ruby tried freeing their dad, Ruby then heard something.**

"**Accounting. Accounting." Turning around, from the boxes out burst Jaune with his knife.**

"Now that's creepy." Mercury whispered.

**Screaming, Jaune took advantage of this by leaping at Ruby. When that happened, with a yelp Ruby fell down yet at the last moment grabbed the rope that was choking their dad with the buzzsaw falling and breaking into pieces.**

'_Now that isn't good.' _Neo wasn't sure why, but she didn't like this creepy ass doll. Seemed more than a little messed up. Heck, in a way it was kinda like her. Small, deadly, but without any of the cuteness.

She hoped this Jaune died.

**As all three swung a bit on the rope, Tai showed himself finally nearing death. The rope having cut off his oxygen supply and was slowly dying. Jaune of course didn't care.**

"**You are **_**ruining **_**our fun Ruby!" Jaune shouted swinging his knife around.**

"**Get off!" Ruby shouted trying to grab the little freak. But an idea came in mind as suddenly Ruby grabbed the knife, and then realized it could be used.**

"**You're going to play with me now!" Jaune continued to say trying to get Ruby to stop. Ruby then usd the knife to cut the rope dropping all three with the broken dolling shouting, "ONLY MEEEEE!"**

"That's one yanderee if I ever saw one." Russel shivered.

"Oh yeah. Creepy to." Jaune's face on that thing was all messed up. Sky had to wonder how this thing was even sold in the first place.

**As all three fell with a thud, each of them sprawled in some form of pain. On the other hand, Tai now showed himself to be breathing again, the rope no longer putting pressure on his throat.**

**As for Ruby they groaned slowly getting their position. When suddenly Ruby saw the knife. Quickly Ruby grabbed the knife and got on top of Jaune. The A.I. machine could do nothing as Ruby screamed with Jaune unable to do anything but scream, "NOOOOOO!"**

**Ruby jabbing the knife onto the little toy's generator causing sparks to fly. Pushing it in further to truly end it.**

"**...Rubyyyyy…" The broken toy Jaune said as its power supply had been damaged and was slowly shutting off. Ruby, letting go as the child heard their former friends last words. "I thought we were... friends...?"**

**Ruby..just looked sad. The child hated Jaune...but knew fully well that the doll only ended up like this because of all the bad influence Jaune witnessed. The programming causing him to be more dangerous than he should have been. Plus...Jaune had been her first friend.**

**With a sigh, Rub left as Jaune slowly shut down while saying, "You are my bud-"**

"...So...they were friends?" Adam asked.

"Were." Mayden said. "Unlike the prime world, this version was 'born' as a broken A.I. doll. Jaune was Ruby's first friend due to her lack of socialness, but ended up like that because he learned bad things and felt betrayed when Ruby abandoned him."

"That is...sad." The mystery girl said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't excuse all the crap this toy's done." Junior told her.

"Pretty mu-wait, original?" Whitley then said.

"Oh nothing to worry about." If these guys thought the Jaune of this world was bad, then how would they think of the original Jaune who was really messed up. Best Mayden didn't show em that.

**With Jaune dead, Ruby got up to find Tai. "Dad!" Ruby called out. As the child walked thought, a voice could be heard.**

"**You are my buddy...You are my buddy," Hearing this, Ruby stopped and then turned around.**

"**... until the EEEEEEEND!" With Jaune jumping at him with the knife creaming the last part in full rage!**

"Oh Oum!" Whitley shouted regretting even watching. Having thought it was over.

"Yikes!" Roman also shouted having grabbed and hugged Neo. The female assassin just rolling her eyes as she held Roman to comfort her boss.

Emerald dropped her popcorn and Mercury decided to make certain he slept with one eye open if he ever fell asleep anytime soon.

Those like Tock, Adam, and Cinder showed nothing, but also showed signs of slight surprise. Even the mystery girl's eyes widened a bit. Who knew such a deranged doll had this much determination.

**Ruby screamed as Jaune go closer and closer, eyes full of red malice.**

**Bang!**

**When suddenly a bullet shot came and slammed into the doll knocking Jaune away just in time.**

"Okay, now _that's _impressive." Mercury smiled.

**Back on screen, Ruby gasped at what had happened, and turned to see who had done it. There, by the side, is Roman Torchwick himself. The criminal who had thought Ruby killed Neo, finally knowing the truth that it was this little monster that did the deed.**

**His customized cane smoking with the hidden trigger in it, the thief looking serious as he then said, "This **_**is **_**the end."**

"Whaaaaa-" Roman went.

"Oh yeah, in this world you know Ruby." Mayden told Roman. "Sadly here in this world, your daughter Neo ended up killed by Jaune."

Neo looked a bit shocked, but for two reasons.

One: She's Roman's _daughter_! As in a real one!? She couldn't tell if she should be flattered or not. Two: She died!?

The small assassin then shrugged. Sucked that she died, but at least Roman avenged her.

**Steps could be heard as suddenly from behind the downed doll, Tai came out freed from his restraints. Looking rather pissed to as he stomped his boot on the killer doll's back, keeping him in place.**

**Tai then grabs the dolls head and pulls hard while saying, "Don't... **_**fuck**_**...with my **_**son**_**!" Then rips out the head with his bare hands, and throws it.**

"Incredible." The mystery girl wished she had that.

"Not that impressive...but not bad either." Mercury said. He's seen way cooler stuff than this, but hey, not bad.

"Cool I guess bu-wait a second." Roan then said, realization coming upon him. "Did that guy just say, son!?"

"Right, should have mentioned this earlier. This Ruby is a boy." Mayden then explained that piece of tibet.

"But, she-I mean-he, looks like a girl!" Emerald said. The Ruby on screen was wearing boy clothes, but to her and others, it just looked normal.

"True, but some kids do look like boys _or _girls at their young age." Mayden told her. "Though I admit, Ruby's sister Yang, whenever she visits, does sometimes dress him up as a girl. Skirt, panties, cape, and junk like that, but Ruby in this world is still a boy."

"Weird." Cardin went.

**On screen, Tai then looks down at his son, who then said "Dad."**

**Together, they then hugged each other knowing that this nightmare was finally over. Tai thanking Roman who gave a curt nodded, and the ruined Jaune head finally shutting down permanently.**

**The night over as those involved were sent to the hospital. With later on Ruby along with her friends Weiss, two boys called Blake and Adam, with his sister Yang burning the doll. And so they would hang out together, glad they were at peace.**

"...Well." Cardin said finishing his chips. "That sounds...sweet. So, what's next?"

* * *

**And so ends the evil saga of Chucky. How did you think of it, cause you know, I used the reboot version. More tame in some ways than the original franchise, oh, Chucky of that one was worse. Plus, did you see what I did. In Beacon Jaune was Ruby's first friend, so here it's the same only worse. Plus I did a little gender bender with Ruby and Blake as a boy, not to mention Roman helping despite being a thief. Either way, this was a nice relief chapter for me. While it isn't now, happy early Halloween people.**

**P.S: No omake this chapter, as it's purely relief. You'll see Ruby and the gang next chapter.**


	26. The Amazing Jaune Arc

**Chapter 25: The Amazing Jaune Arc**

* * *

**It's time to see the epic adventures of Jaune Arc as the one and only Spider-Man. Where he'll face danger, adventure, and possibly find love...possibly. Also, the return of my Beta-Reader, so isn't that just great? Continuing on, enjoy.**

**Because we won't be just seeing Jaune.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time. Time to see one of the best fanfic- er, I mean, _worlds _I enjoy observing." Mayden said to the cast as they all looked up hearing his voice.

"Interesting, he seems quite elated." The mysterious red-eyed girl observed as she took another bite of her roasted steak.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's gonna show us this time?" Russel questioned before chomping on his burger.

"If he likes it, maybe it's something we'll enjoy... maybe." Mercury opined before taking a sip of his soda. It wasn't that he hated the worlds they've seen thus far, but not all of them were his style. Still, if Mayden was excited then it must be an interesting one.

"That's right, my peeps, for the world we're seeing features a man known as amazing, spectacular, and ultimately incredible." The lights lit up as they began spelling out a single word. A word that all aside from a few recognized immediately, "It's… JAUNE!"

The word JAUNE shone brightly above the audience, followed by simulated fireworks going off and confetti falling from the sky.

Despite the flashy demonstration, the audience simply stared at the word with all the enthusiasm one would find in Peter Port's classes.

"Uh, who's this guy?" Whitley asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"You just saw a video of him-er, version of him in the last viewing." Junior informed the young heir.

Whitley shrugged uncaringly and replied, "So. Not like I actually know him."

Whitley wasn't the only one confused.

"Yeah, seriously, who is that kid?" Roman said. "I mean, he appeared in other worlds but, well..."

Neo finished his answer for him, signing._ "Not like we actually know the dude."_

"Likewise," The red-eyed girl chimed in. Many others agreed with the sentiment, with only those from Beacon actually knowing the blonde knight. Those few in the know were teams CFVY and CRDL.

"Sorry to say this dude," Coco began as she tilted her shades. "But why did you make it sound like _everyone_ just knew him?"

"Because all the other Creators do that," Mayden explained, but his answer only further confounded his audience.

It made no sense to the cast, but they knew about that other beings with their own theatres were making other versions of themselves watch whatever. As for Mayden, he realized the mistake he had just made.

_'__Thinking on it, it is true. How would any of them even know Jaune; well, other than the students from Beacon and Cinder's group.' _Mayden realized,

It was a small miscalculation on his part. It was just that whenever he himself checked another theater, it was like everyone already knew Jaune.

"Well, whatever the case, you'll be seeing the blonde goof as a vigilante in _The Amazing Jaune Arc_, which also features a certain someone." Mayden told them. Oh, so someone aside from Jaune will be featured. That sounded interesting.

With that the screen then lit up revealing what will be coming next.

**It happened so fast in the eyes of Spider-Man. The fighting, the hails of gunfire, explosions, and even the roar of engines barreling out of the huge man-made tunnel A.I.M made.**

"Now that was fast." The fighting was already starting... Neat;

Tock felt this one will be interesting.

Mercury, however, was confused and asked, "The hell is A.I.M.?"

**Yet, for all the noise that occurred to the hero, it was odd for him to no longer hear anymore loud noises. If he was honest, all Spider-Man could hear was the calming sound of nature minding its own business. Hearing the nice wind blow, leaves rustle, and the occasional cricket noise made it a nice step up from all the wild stunts he pulled with another hero he just met.**

**"Spider-Man…" Speaking about another hero, it was as if he could hear Iron Man right this moment.**

**The wind started to breeze over him, causing the young spider to shift his body due to shivering.**

**"Come on, Spider-Man." He could hear the same voice speaking a bit louder this time. "Now's not the time… grr… for rest!"**

"Hmmm..." Whitley hummed as he narrowed his eyes. This voice was metallic and slightly disguised, but he swore that it sounded familiar. Though for now, he was more interested in something else.

"What the heck is Jauney-boy wearing?" Cardin asked with his team members nodding.

"It looks interesting; Black and grey leather, form-fitting, yet padded in certain areas with a very stealthy appeal to it. Not too shabby, not too shabby at all." Coco observed with an appraising eye. Although she had this suspicion that this was not Jaune's usual outfit.

For some reason, she thought of the colors red and blue.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright. Looks like something a person would use if they didn't want to be seen." The red Malachite twin said with her sister nodding in agreement. The suit looked somewhat worn, likely

"Eh. Unlike you guys, Jaune here didn't have the money for some sweet threads. In fact, what he's wearing right now is practically a hand-me-down, albeit an admittedly awesome and very well cared-for one." Mayden explained to the audience. Still, he wondered what their reactions to the red spandex suit would have been like.

**Not only the wind, but soon other noises, not even remotely sounding like it was part of nature, started to make the webhead toss and turn in his sleep.**

**"UGGHHH!" This time, what Spider-Man was hearing was no longer peaceful, what he was hearing was someone in pain. "I swear I feel like this thing is getting heavier by the second!"**

**Mind finally waking up, Spider-Man's body soon went into overdrive and immediately propped himself up to take care of whatever danger he's facing.**

**"Don't move!"**

**That one command instantly caused Spider-Man's body to stay deathly still as his mind finally started to process on what's happening.**

**Eyes adjusting to the new surroundings, Spider-Man can see that he was now outside of the pit but where he's currently in made him wish that he could go back. The large hunk of metal looked to be damaged from the blast, possibly the undercarriage of A.I.M flying base, only now it was right on top of the heroes with any moment of collapsing.**

**However, the one thing that's stopping it was Iron Man doing his best to keep the large object from ending them.**

"Okay, I gotta admit, this Iron Man character looks cool." Roman smirked as his eyes looked over the hero's armor.

Coco analyzed the armor and nodded, "Red and Gold. I like it."

Mercury whistled at the design. Now that's tech he wished he had; particularly, for his legs. He felt it would make him even stronger.

The mystery girl was also interested. She pondered what it would be like if her fellow teammates had a suit like this. She had a teammate who had his own armor which was also just as fancy, but she felt that this suit had its own unique abilities.

Of what kind, she was not sure.

**"Glad you're finally awake." Iron Man spoke, his usual cool demeanor now replaced with a more frustrated and tired tone. "As you can see, we're not out of the woods yet."**

**"Iron Man?" The arachnid hero moved his head to see that not only were they outside, but was outside with a large part of fallen debris right on top of them. "Hold on, let me-"**

**"Don't." Iron Man's optics flared bright to show his aggression, causing Spider-Man to stop. "If you try to help me, then we'll be crushed."**

"Definitely," Adam agreed. That pile of metal looked far from light.

**"How can you say that?!" Spider-Man shouted. "You look like you can't handle the weight!"**

**'Wait a minute.' Seeing something odd about how Iron Man was holding the A.I.M debris. 'Is he… he can't be!'**

**"I-Iron Man..." The black suited hero lifted his hand and pointed at what he was seeing. "Your left arm... is it..."**

"Ouch. Dude's lookin' kinda like Yang." Mercury joked, bringing up Yang's disability.

In another world, Yang Xiao-Long suddenly had the urge to punch Mercury in the face.

**"Oh, you mean this?" Iron Man did his best to move his left shoulder to wiggle his arm but it seem to not respond as he tried his best to play it off. "Yeah, must have landed pretty badly on my left side. That, or the blast must have knocked out my left servo."**

**"Is that why you're kneeling on your left knee?" Looking a bit closer, Spider-Man could see Iron Man was trying his best to put all the weight on his right side. "That can't be good! How long were you holding this thing!? Actually, how long have I been out!?"**

**Staying quiet at Spider-Man's question only made the webhead feel more and more dread build up inside him as Iron Man stayed silent for more than a minute.**

**"Shoot." Seemingly out of place to laugh at a time like this, Iron Man told Spider-Man what happened while he was out cold. "I built this suit to do all sorts of things, but the one design flaw that's biting me in the ass is that I didn't add a clock to this thing. Anyway, if I had to guess, I would say you've been out for a little over ten minutes."**

**"PFFFFF!" Was Spider-Man's reply to Iron Man's nonchalant way of saying that he was holding a large chunk of space craft for over ten minutes. "I was out for that long!? How are you able to lift that for so long!?"**

**"Oh, pff! You think I wear this thing just to look cool while also kicking ass?" Iron Man boasted about his armor, almost forgetting that he's the only one keeping them alive. "I carry heavy stuff back in Atlas on a daily basis. I can lift cars, busses, and even one time I stopped a falling train! If my armor wasn't half damaged right now, I could probably lift this up no problem."**

"Interesting," Cinder mused in interest.

This armor seemed rather impressive, and was still able to lift so much despite being damaged. She had to admit, this "Iron Man" made a rather powerful armor. Such a shame her world didn't have anything like. She wondered if Watts could make such a thing.

"..."

On second thought, no. The last thing she wanted was for the already arrogant man's ego to blow up more. What a pain.

As for everyone else, they themselves were also impressed by this suit. Just what else could it do?

**As if fate was proving him wrong, the sound of the large metal bearing down on him started to shudder, causing Iron Man to grunt out in pain.**

**"Looks like your ego just made it a bit too heavy to carry now." The masked spider hero said with a dry tone.**

**"Ok," Iron Man let out a huge sigh of relief when it stopped moving. "I'll admit that right now is not a good time to gloat. But don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I'm routing the remaining amount of power into my left side, it should only take a couple of more minutes."**

**"Are you sure that you can still hold on for that long?" Spider-Man asked, his worry showing in his voice. "I know it's been ten minutes, but that's still a pretty long time to hold this thing up."**

**"It's fine, Spider-Man. My armor has an armor lock so I'm not really holding it per se, my joints in the armor are locked in place, so it should be able to hold just long enough for my suit to reboot."**

**Hearing that last part of his sentence made Spider-Man do a double take.**

**"I'm sorry, are you saying that you're technically stuck in that position until your armor resets itself?"**

**"Well..." Iron Man paused at Spider-Man's simplified statement. "When you put it like that…"**

"Ugh, that sounds annoying."

Tock had her own semblance that made her invulnerable, but even she could still move; but to be rendered completely immobile? Yikes. It made her wonder if it was like this for the Grimm when they got frozen in stone. Were they even still 'alive' or just dead. She honestly couldn't say.

"It's kinda like that dragon." Emerald spoke up.

Mercury recalled about the Grimm Wyvern. That thing must have been stuck there for centuries at most. That thing must have been unable to move while it slept.

**"Ugh..." Laying flat on the ground, the hero turned his head to see the forest and all its beauty. "Can you estimate how much longer?"**

**"I can guesstimate."**

**"Is that even a word?"**

**"Yes, and even if it wasn't, I just did." The armored hero said. "In all seriousness though, that explosion caused some minor problems to my suit. Just give it another ten minutes and I should be able to lift this thing."**

**Looking around his cramped area, Spider-Man can see that not only was there a giant scrap metal on top of them, but also several other large chunks of metal scattered around too.**

**'Could Iron Man be holding more the just the undercarriage? I see a broken thruster, maybe he might be holding more and is just lying to me so I won't have to worry.'**

**Not long after, Spider-Man's worries over others started to make him move uncomfortably, his anxiety of not being able to help made it all known to Iron Man.**

**"You know," Keeping his mind focused, Iron Man explained more on what happened after they made it out of the tunnel. "After we escaped from that explosion, you still held on, even when you were lugging around my dead weight. And trust me, this armor by itself is over 200 pounds."**

**The conversation was able to ease Spider-Man to move less and made him start to talk in his usual carefree voice.**

**"200?" The web head said in surprise. "You weighed like a sack of rocks when I lifted you and trust me when I say this, but it's a compliment. I lifted stuff way heavier than you!"**

"Huh. No way," Dove said not believing it. "That idiot must be lying. He never showed that kind of strength."

"Hate to say it, but I agree with Dove." Fox said, having never seen Jaune capable of lifting that much. Yes, he saw that the boy was strong, and had potential. But he has never seen him lifting that much weight before.

"Unless this Jaune is stronger," Junior then suggested. "I mean, we saw him as a living murder-doll once, and who knows what other abilities he had in the worlds you guys saw before me. Not to mention he's dressed differently, so he could have new powers."

That actually made sense to some in the audience.

Thinking on it, the other versions they've seen shown themselves of having other powers, different styles, or whatever other skills they had. This version of Jaune was capable of lifting more than 200 pounds, so it's likely he had powers different from what their Jaune had.

"Huh. How very smart of you, Junior." Roman said with Junior just scowling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; let's just continue watching."

**"Really?" Iron Man asked, his interest piqued at hearing what Spider-Man was implying. "You? Able to lift heavy object? I'm sorry, but I find that kind of hard to believe since you'd need something like Aura to perform some of those crazy moves you pulled back there."**

**"No, I'm serious." Spider-Man lifted his head to look at Iron Man. "I never heard of Aura until I got here, and even then, I'm stronger than most Huntsmen I met."**

Cardin kept his face void of emotion, but after hearing that he just realized something. Like, how did Jauney-boy even survive initiation without it? Had he landed on the ground with no Aura, he'd have turned to a splattered pile of meat.

The others questioned how he even survived, or where he even got Aura.

'_I wonder what this 'Aura' is.' _The mystery girl thought. It sounded important.

**In his head, Jaune could remember what Ruby told him about her team and their traits. Weiss with her dust and glyphs, Blake's clones, and her older sister's semblance about rage giving her more strength.**

**'Even their weapons play to their style as well. Though Ruby seemed the happiest when she was talking about weapons.'**

**Thinking back on his time as Spider-Man, he could remember all the fights he's been in, some more threatening than the last. Yet, after all the beatings he got from all of them, he still couldn't put his all into them.**

**After all, he's been holding back from the beginning.**

**"Not too sound arrogant or self-centered, but I try not to put my all in every fight I encounter. I don't deal with insane nerds with a bee interest or other bad guys straight out of some sci-fi movie."**

**"Hey, I don't fight people like that. Mostly, anyways." Iron Man responded to Spider-Man's statement.**

**"In Vale, I deal with some low crime stuff like thieves, mugging, and your occasional lost tourist."**

"That sounds kind of lame." Roman thought.

**"What about Huntsmen? There has to be some of those people deciding to get what they want than help others, am I right?"**

**"Well, yeah." A certain pair of Huntsmen came to mind. One who loves to smoke cigars and the other who loves violence the most. "Though, I do get a wakeup call about the danger of holding my punches against those types of people, I still try to make sure I don't hurt them too badly. A wise man once told me: With great power, comes great responsibility."**

"Sure." Mercury said not believing this at all.

"As if," Adam scoffed. If that were true, then why did humans use their so-called 'power' to harm his people? Where was their "responsibility"?

"Whoever said this must be a fool." Cinder whispered.

"Nice words to live by." Velvet said. Contrary to the less than noble individuals, the Faunus herself felt those words carried a great message.

"Whoever told Jaune this must be very wise." Yatsu nodded in respect.

"Very true," Fox agreed with his friend

**"That's… he sounds like a good man." Iron Man said, his voice only barely a whisper.**

**"He was, and is the reason why I'm here in the first place." He didn't know why, but it was easy for Spider-Man to confess his secrets to another person. Perhaps due to them sharing the same profession? "I never asked to be what I am, truth be told I wanted to be something else when I got here, but reality doesn't work like that. I was in a bad place back then, but thanks to that man who helped me pick myself up, I dedicate my life to follow his teachings."**

**"I'm glad to hear that, Spider-Man."**

**"Yeah," Jaune smiled under his mask as he remembered the good times he shared with the Parkers. "Which is why, even though I fight, I make sure that with each punch or kick I make, I makes sure I hold back just the right amount to make sure it doesn't cause something life threatening."**

**"Even when dealing with Aura?" He asked the spider themed hero.**

**"Especially with Aura." Another thought came to Spider-Man's head when he remembered his last tussle with Roman dealing with a broken wrist when he tried his luck on punching an enraged Spider-Man. "I tell myself that I don't have to hold back when I fight Huntsmen and to let my full strength out. But I've been fighting with normal people for quite some time that my mind instinctively holds back the last moment I connect."**

"And that's what gets heroes killed." Roman smiled.

If this kid really did fight him, and was as capable as he claimed, then surely he'd be capable of beating him in a straight fight. The thief was no fool, as while he can handle himself in an old-fashioned fight, he had no chance against those with Aura or had more experience than him.

He was glad that youngsters these days are so naive.

**'Though, even when I hold back, I can still give a Huntsmen a bit of a hard time.' Remembering some of the Huntsmen he faced, he's almost glad they have Aura or else they'd be dead if they didn't.**

**"However, there are times when I deal with robbery and some other unsavory stuff that I wish people didn't have to resort to."**

**"Like the White Fang and their decision of radical terrorism?" Iron Man said out of nowhere, making the black masked hero pause.**

**Whatever train of thought Spider-Man was about to make soon changed to mild irritation when hearing Iron Man say such a thing about them.**

**"Some didn't have a choice." Spider-Man said, trying not to sound agitated at the least.**

**"I'm sure some didn't." He agreed with Spider-Man. "Still, it doesn't mean that all of them are good either. One bad apple spoils the bunch, so it's only logical to take the bad ones out. However, sometimes, just because they look like a good apple doesn't mean they're not rotten to the core."**

Adam narrowed his eyes at Iron Man.

**'What is he talking about?' Spider-Man wondered. 'That doesn't make sense. If you take out the bad apple, then the good ones will be fine.'**

**Even if Iron Man couldn't see Spider-Man's face through his mask, he still decided to explain more on his reasoning.**

**"If you ever decide to check out Atlas, either by costume or out of costume, then you should be careful of who you meet. Just because we're the most 'advanced' kingdom doesn't mean we've advanced our morality."**

"True that." Adam agreed. Despite being the most technologically advanced kingdom on Remnant, its treatment of his people had not gotten better. Even Vale, despite being the most Faunus-Friendly kingdom, had its own fair share of problems.

**"Are you saying that some bad people can act the part to fool other people?"**

**"That's part of it, but there's more to that than just two-faced liars. No, I believe that there's more to it than just Faunus being treated as unequal to humans. Another way is due to the environment."**

The mystery girl paid close attention. She felt that this somewhat connected to how the Empire rotten to the core, despite all the 'good apples' present in the bunch.

**"Environment?"**

**"Yup, like how some plants and animals adapt to a different landscape. I've seen some Faunus live along humans and none whatsoever showed any distaste towards the other. However, those are rare since it occurs in villages that are outside the protective walls of major cities in our kingdoms. If you go deeper and deeper into more populated areas, then you'll see the difference."**

**'Now that I think about it, Ansel was never a heavily populated place so I never saw any problems between discrimination. Yet, when I came to Vale, I saw a huge gap between the two.'**

**"Honestly, we might try to bring coexistence to Faunus and humans, but sometimes, the place they live can affect them much more than words. A teacher teaches students education for the future, a drill instructor teaches recruits combat, and parents teaches their kids morals. Morals that can be changed to whatever the parents want to tell their impressionable kids."**

**'Things like racism toward another race that isn't like you.' Was what Spider-Man concluded from Iron Man's theory on the White Fang. 'Even if I take care of the White Fang's bad influence, that doesn't mean their teaching will go away either. God, I must be an idiot if I thought things could be easy if I just stopped them from doing crime.'**

"You can say that again." Roman once again agreed.

Even the mystery girl found herself nodding to it. The reason the Empire had become so corrupt was because it took long enough for the 'good apples' to rot to the core. And even if there were those that tried to stop the corruption, it'd never work as the true monsters within the Empire worked to infect or kill the good people.

'_Like I once had,' _She then thought. She honestly hated herself for what she once did. She was now working to help save the Empire, but that didn't erase her sins from her time as an assassin for the empire.

She had killed so many people who tried to end the corruption, but she was too foolish and loyal to have seen it. She had been nothing but a tool doing as the Empire commanded. She felt that perhaps one day she will meet a horrible and gruesome end. That's what always happens to those like her.

**"I don't see it much since I started becoming more popular," He told the iron hero. "I want to at least think that I have improved Vale in some aspects, but I know it's going to take more than just me to clean it up."**

**"Amen to that." Iron Man agreed to Spider-Man's answer. "Atlas has so many crimes underneath its so called 'order' that I feel like it'd just be easier if I just help the outer villages with their problems. I mean, they have at least got their act together in knowing that hating one another is a waste of time."**

**"You mean, cause of the Grimm?" He guessed.**

**"Most of the time, yeah. The Grimm is a threat to Remnant, it's the reason why we built the kingdoms to keep the Grimm at bay. Though, I rather take on hordes of Grimm than fighting actual people. With Grimm, their main objective is killing us while people have a complex mind that gives different routes that lead to danger. That's why I like to think that people who live in villages don't waste their time on race since they're scared of Grimm and the occasional Huntsmen turned rogue."**

"Makes sense," Yatsu had seen villages out on the frontier getting along rather peacefully. They worked together and while their might be some arguments among them, ultimately they worked together against the occasional Grimm and the like.

**"That's a very complex way of thinking that, Iron Man."**

**"Well, it's really simple when you think about it. If you live in a large place that's well protected compared to villages, people will overpopulate it and soon will cause many problems for the next generation. Villages don't need to worry about that since there are fewer people and the threat of attack coming from everywhere. I know I'm rambling, but it makes sense to see that people who live behind the large walls in the kingdoms will take it for granted, eventually."**

'_Like the Danger Beasts.' _The red eyed girl thought. Thinking back on it, those in the Empire thought they were safe behind the walls.

But they were unaware that they had locked themselves in with the monsters behind those walls.

**"Let me guess, you've seen it firsthand in Atlas?" Spider-Man raised his eyebrow under his mask.**

**"Experienced some of it, too." His chattering slowed down when he answered Spider-Man. "I think the White Fang is a lost cause, the group I mean, not the people who got suckered in. The group lost all credibility when they had to have someone like Adam Taurus as some role model for others to join. Really, they mostly get successful due to preying on people who live in the city, teens mostly, since high school is just the perfect place to ruin your childhood."**

Adam's own hands gripped his chair's armrests, but didn't say anything. Because it was true; back on their world, the White Fang might as well be dead, with nobody to lead and nobody to care for it.

Most of the young recruits who were 'persuaded' to join were just scared children. Why wouldn't they be scared after all, since they were being ordered to take lives by equally cowardly adults.

**"You're not wrong, Iron Man. I had some friends who were effected by bullying that caused them to join some bad groups."**

**'I wonder how Mr. Pesto and his family is holding up. I remember that someone helped pay for the funeral, but I never got a name on who was generous enough to do it.'**

**"Ah, that must be during the time when you gave that speech, right?"**

**"Yeah, at the do-wait, what was that? Something about me doing a speech?"**

**"When you were talking to Roman and the White Fang who had you surrounded. I'm sure you haven't seen it due to so many people posting new things on the internet, but after you stopped them from stealing Dust from the docks, there was an amateur recording of you making a very good speech about the Faunus not having to resort to joining the White Fang."**

**'How come I didn't know that?! Wait, how long was it known? Did Aunt May watch it!?'**

**"May I ask, how long since that video was on the internet?"**

**"Not long really, probably within a day or two, someone was able to take it off due to Vale's government trying to track whoever posted it. Not sure who was the culprit, but whoever it was must be a very good hacker if they were able to elude the police for so long."**

**'Too good.' Spider-Man thought. 'I guess since I was so focused on stopping the people from doing bad crimes, I never once thought that some people who hang around the docks might catch sight of everything. Was it a worker? A hobo? Maybe just some random citizen caught in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or maybe one of the White Fang members just decided to record what I was saying before it went to heck? Man, tonight is just full of new things I'm discovering, I wonder what else I'm about to learn?'**

**"The video is still hard to find, even if the person who uploaded it found some way to take it down, there are bound to be other people who saved it. Either way, that wasn't just the speech, but your actions throughout the kingdom really made people start taking you seriously. In fact, there are people posting stories about how you hel-"**

**Hearing from Iron Man about how other kingdoms think of him for helping people in Vale was a good feeling for him to have. It was never about personal gain, not after what happened that fateful night, so listening about how his efforts was making headway really made his day.**

**'Reminds me about that Qrow guy,' Just remembering that man gave Spider-Man the shivers. 'God, I still remember the smell that still lingers on my old suit. Still, I need to try and find that guy again, I feel like there's more to whatever he was trying to sell me. Maybe whoever is behind controlling Roman and the Fang might also be working with Iron Man's enemies?'**

Now that made Cinder ponder; if she had controlled those like Roman in her world, then perhaps her plan would have been executed more efficiently. That was a nice thought.

**About to ask a question to his fellow masked hero, Spider-Man's skull soon started to hurt making the spider to quickly focus on the new threat that was closing in on them.**

**"Heads up, Iron Man." Spider-Man warned his new friend, his night vision seeing some movement within the foliage. "I'm seeing movement coming from the trees in front of us, you think some of A.I.M lost a few of their agents?"**

**"Unlikely," Iron Man said while his eyes tracked the meter shown inside of his helmet of how much energy that's still rebooting. "All the scrap that landed is from the last floor of their base, the undercarriage, to be more specific. When we were still falling, I didn't see any other person besides us so the only thing besides us are-"**

**(GRRRRRR...) Out of the dark woods was a feral growl that was soon followed by a pair of deep, bright crimson eyes coming from the woods. What followed next was a pitch-black snout sniffing the area that was wafting smoke and metal, that soon make the beast's head emerge from the shadows to show the full scale of its monstrosity.**

"Yeah, that makes sense." Emerald spoke up. It was a known fact that whenever there was a certain amount of violence, the Grimm are likely to appear.

She wondered how they'll get out of this one.

**"Grimm." This time, Spider-Man anxiety started to rise back up due to how he is still unable to do anything other than cause more problems for Iron Man. "Though, it looks different than the one I found in a cage."**

**"You must have saw a regular Beowulf." Iron Man told him. "Like the animal kingdom, there is always an alpha within a pack orientated mindset. The Grimm makes it even more literal with having the alpha be much more distinct and far dangerous than the rest of its kind."**

"I can believe that." While the mystery girl has seen all forms of Danger Beasts, she knew that for every pack there was always a commander, an Alpha. She had faced some of them before back before joining Night Raid and after she left the Empire. She sometimes nearly died fighting the Alphas, as they were more cunning and stronger with their experience.

And while she knew that she can easily handle the strongest of them now, she knew it would be more difficult if she didn't have her sword. A single cut was all it took. So if she didn't have her blade against the Alphas, it'd be a tougher fight.

**"Oh, great. If a regular Beowulf was bad, then let's make it worse by having a hierarchy of far scarier versions of it!" Spider-Man said sarcastically. He then sighed loudly. "Ok, let's do this."**

"That's the spirit!" Coco cheered along with Velvet. "Let's see what this guy got."

"I guess it would be interesting to see what this version of Jaune can do." Sky said before chewing on his food. May as well see what that idiot was capable of.

**"I'm sorry?" Iron Man said in surprise, even more so when he saw the hero shimming his way out of the tight space. "What are you doing?!"**

**"Simple," Now in open space, Spider-Man faced the alpha Grimm and raised his fists. "I'm giving you time."**

**'This is insane! I never fought a Grimm before!'**

**Spotting the hero, the Grimm's curious demeanor was soon replaced with a more murderous visage. Showing its canines as it raised his body even higher to show the difference of height and build being obvious between the two enemies.**

**'But, like Iron Man said: 'You gotta run before you learn how to walk.' Did I say it correctly? I can't remember right now since I'm about to fight an actual monster.'**

**Not even giving it time to roar, Spider-Man made the first move by shooting an organic web glob right in its mouth, making it hard for the Grimm to open its mouth.**

"Hmm, neat trick." Mystery girl said in respect. Such a method can stop that monster from opening its jaws. These Grimm seemed strong, like the Danger Beasts. So stopping it from using its mouth was a good way to start.

**Stunned for the moment, it gave Spider-Man a window to deliver a wicked uppercut strong enough to off balance the massive creature.**

"Kid looks strong, huh, Neo? He's better than that creepy doll, anyway." Neo nodded at the thief's words. Not often you see someone deliver a strong uppercut like that.

**Not done with the combo, Spider-Man grabbed the beast's head and rammed both of his feet in its chest. The force and the imbalance the Grimm had made an easy follow through for the creature to be rocketed back into the depths of the woods.**

"Oh. Hey, Velvet, why not try copying that move." Coco suggested to her friend, whom timidly nodded.

**Landing gracefully on the ground, Spider-Man lowered his body in his usual stance as his skull told him that danger was still imminent.**

"Is that his semblance?" Whitley asked.

"Nope," Mayden answered, "Just a ridiculously overpowered type of ESP."

Ah, the spider-sense. So useful against those with sneak attacks and the like, not to mention when one is swinging through an entire city on a web.

**"It feels so different," Spider-Man muttered. "I felt like I was punching an actual creature, fur and all, but at the same time, it felt like it wasn't natural. So this is what it's like to fight Grimm... my family never really told me about this."**

"Seriously, how'd he pass the exam?" Russel questioned.

'_Through a thing called cheating.' _Cardin thought harshly. Of course with the absurd skills Jaune initially had that were really just trash, it truly was a miracle he didn't die during the initiation. But thanks to bullshit luck and having a world-class champion for a partner, it made sense how the blond was able to survive.

He wondered if that fool has improved since; because if he had not, well, then he's a disgrace.

But that's just his opinion.

**Spider sense flaring up made the hero instantly jump a couple of feet away as the Alpha charged out of the woods and attempted to swipe at Spider-Man with its sharp bone claws.**

**"My, what sharp claws you have!" Came the usual witty banter Spider-Man was known for.**

**Completely oblivious to what the masked meat bag was saying, the Alpha continued its primal rampage as it clawed only thin air as Spider-Man effortlessly dodged its attacks.**

**"No, no, no." Spider-man spoke as he jumped over the creature and kicked its back, making the Beowulf stumble forward. "You're supposed to say something that goes with your sharp claws! Get it right! Ugh! This is why I fight against professional trash talkers, at least they can talk the talk while I beat the snot out of them."**

"_How dumb," _Neo said through the usual sign. _"What kind of idiot tries trash talking a monster?"_

True enough. While such words might work against intelligent enemies, they had no effect on ravenous beasts that lacked the capacity for sentient thought. It was a waste of breath and completely unnecessary.

Guess this version of Jaune didn't realize it until now.

Or he was insane.

**Showing its frustration, the Alpha Beowulf went on all fours and began charging at Spider-Man.**

**"Oh crap!" Not liking the odds of trying to outrun it, Spider-Man shot a webline at one of the fallen shrapnel from the A.I.M base and flung towards the crazy monster.**

**Dodging the projectile, the Grimm was close enough now to leap in the air and dived straight at Spider-Man.**

**"Man, I know when I was young I always asked for a dog!" Staring at the incoming death from above, Spider-Man next move was to web his right hand into a make shift web boxing glove. "So here's my chance to play!"**

**Right when the Grimm was close enough to slam Spider-Man into the ground. Spider-Man shot his webbed fist like a pistol, aiming right at the Beowulf's snout.**

**Since Spider-Man's spider sense helps me see everything that is dangerous that's aimed at him, his perspective of what was happening was much slower in his view.**

**It was like seeing a speeding object collide with a window. With how the Grimm having a bone mask for a face, seeing his reinforced fist slowly shattering it was disturbing to the young spider.**

**The power behind the punch not only destroyed most of the mouth, the force was strong enough to send the monster a yard away from him.**

**"Ha!" Shouted Spider-Man. "You like that!? I just made that move on the fly!"**

"Now that's pretty cool." Mercury complimented. "Most idiots just attack from afar or use weapons. Don't use these babies like me." As if to prove his strength, Mercury made a few shadow boxing punches to prove his point.

"True enough." Junior nodded and remarked, "Though the kid might be cashing in his checks soon."

**'Was that enough to bring it down? I remember what my family told me about how they disintegrate after enough damage, so surely a somewhat shattered face mask will be enough.'**

**Apparently not, with how the Beowulf squirmed and writhed from what he can only assume was pain. Seeming to not care if it was in pain or not, the Alpha writhed as it got back on its hind legs as it stared at the hero with its face almost being completely gone leaving only its eyes and a gaping hole that could only be its throat.**

"Now that's just creepy." The white Malachite twin said.

"Makes me glad we don't face these freak shows." The Red twin nodded her head. They might be skilled, but they were used to human and Faunus opponents. They doubted that they can take on a Grimm. Those things were relentless.

Where any monster would probably be whining in pain and retreating if they had such an injury, the Grimm fought on, even with such lethal wounds. It's what made them so dangerous.

The mystery girl also somewhat acknowledged these Grimm as threats. The Danger Beasts would run if their prey proved too dangerous. But these things didn't seem to have that kind of instinct. They just fought.

**"Gross," Spider-man muttered. "Hey, Iron Man! Just how much longer till you're back in shape!?"**

**"Give or take another minute or so!" Iron Man shouted underneath the large metal sheet. "Why? I thought you were winning!"**

**"Kind of...?" Was his reply as he eyed the Grimm wearily as it stood in place. "Its just staring at me, it's kind of creepy."**

**"Well, that's not good." Was Iron Man's answer to what Spider-man was seeing.**

**"What isn't good?" The arachnid asked, now seeing the Beowulf starting to hyperventilate.**

**"If my memory is correct, and it's always correct, theories of Grimm can mostly be connected to how animals react whenever it knows it's about to be killed. It usually makes a loud noise signaling for other animals nearby to come for it."**

**(Gragh! Gragh!) Sounds of what Spider-man hears can only be compared to a person who smokes too much, the broken Alpha continued its efforts to make its howl, until it finally pushed itself to its limits to make its desperation known thought the Emerald forest.**

**(GGRRAWWWOOOOOO!)**

"Well, that's not good." Yatsu remarked.

He had no idea how right he was.

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**(AWOOOO!)**

**(AWOOOO!)**

**(AWOOOO!)**

**"I know I can't see anything from down here, but I can hear enough to know that we're totally F*#!ed!"**

"Definitely the time to run now," Tock said. Back before she had joined Salem, she had to worry if the Grimm would call for help and attack her group. Sometimes she was forced to run off when too many came. It had been a real pain.

**With its last ounce of strength gone, the Alpha's body soon went limp and soon started disintegrate in front of Spider-Man.**

**"Welp, if there's one thing that Grimm and all the other crooks I fight have in common." Out of the corner of his eye, Spider-man can see several crimson eyes staring back at him. "Is that they're sore losers!"**

"Ha," Mercury laughed at the joke, "good one."

**With prey in sight, the Grimm emerged out of the forest and came charging at the only human in sight.**

**"And this is the cue for me to RUN!" Pushing all the blood into his legs, Spider-Man sprinted back to where Iron Man was and kneeled to see the armored hero still in the same place. "Any longer!?"**

**"I am just 2 minutes in, I just need more time!" Iron Man shouted, panic rising from the flying man.**

**"Ugh! Why does time feel so slow when in dire situations like these!?" Looking back at the small group of Grimm heading straight at him, Spider-Man looked at his only web shooter and thought of a plan.**

"True enough, all these worlds seem to be like that." Not that Emerald hated it, but the suspense was always like that.

**"Hey, Iron Man," Spider-Man grabbed his fellow hero's attention again. "If I can lift this thing, will it be easier for your systems to mainly focus on rebooting than maintaining the energy to lift this thing!?"**

**"Well, yes, it'll make it go faster, but this is too heavy, you can't lift it-"**

**"RAAH!" Ignoring what he said, Spider-Man grabbed the bottom of the metal scrap and lifted. "You were saying!?"**

"Damn." Now Junior wished he had that kind of muscle power. He doubted even Blondie can do such a thing.

**"...Right." No longer wanting to argue, Iron Man was now looking behind Spider-Man and saw the Grimm. "What about them? I can't use my repulsor blasts!"**

**"That's where my next plan comes in to play." Taking a deep breath and exhaling out, Spider-Man slightly bent his legs and jumped. As the metal was in the air, Spider-Man faced the Grimm, moved the arm housing the web shooter, and fired.**

**(FWIP! FWIP!)**

**Shooting his dust made webbing in front of him, the dust then reacted to the outside climate, and soon a barrier of fire erupted cutting off the Grimm.**

**"Gah!" Gravity coming back down, Spider-Man used one arm to hold the obstruction over him and the other trained at the Grimm in case he must shoot another fire web to keep them at bay. "You know, this really does seem hard to do with just one arm!"**

**"Just wait! I only got 1 minute!" Iron Man looked at the meter slowly reaching to the end of its rebooting.**

**"God," Spider-Man grunted from the pressure and started to fire some more dust webbing to keep the fire going. "I swear, I feel like this situation will always happen if I ever meet another costumed hero teammate!"**

That did seem to happen a lot in the audience's opinion.

**Spider sense flaring, Spider-Man snapped his attention back to the fire as some of the more armored Grimm started to become brave.**

**"Back! Back, I say!" To show he means business, he fired a Dust web at one of the Grimm that stuck its head into the receding fire only to reel in pain as the fire web stuck to its face. "WOW! I never thought I would say something like that! I feel like a ring leader taming a lion!"**

**"Well, I hope you enjoyed that moment," Spider-Man could hear the now familiar sound of Iron Man's rocket boots firing up. "Cause we're leaving!"**

**(FWWOOBOOOM!)**

**Placing both armored gloves on the large obstruction, Iron Man blasted the metal away, launched himself at the masked spider, grabbed him under his armpits, and flew into the night sky.**

**"Waaah!" Flailing his legs that were shaking due to no longer being on the ground, Spider-Man looked down to see the Grimm still trying to chase them. "Are you going to fly any higher?! Also-BLUPR!"**

**Shutting his mouth shut, Spider-Man was able to keep his stomach from exiting out his mouth and soon swallowed it back inside.**

Many in the audience felt a bit sickened by that.

**"Don't worry, I'm about to put more power in the thrusters, just hang on!"**

**Doing as he was told, Spider-Man latched his two hands on Iron Man's wrist and braced for the ride.**

**"Dodge!" Out of nowhere, Spider-Man shifted his weight to make Iron Man fly off course, just in the nick of time as a long-barbed bone spike narrowly missed them.**

**"Thanks for heads up." Iron Man said, still focusing on flying.**

**"No problem! But, did you know these things can do that?!" Spider-Man asked, his head turned as he see some Grimm start shooting bone projectiles at them.**

**"Some of them." He told Spider-Man. "Either way, they're not exactly a good shot."**

**To proof his point, the bone spears started to get less and less accurate, giving both heroes some breathing room.**

**"Wait," Spider-Man suddenly realized something. "If A.I.M was the reason some of the Grimm were not part of this forest, then doesn't that mean the Grimm will come back now that they're gone?"**

**"Of course," Said the iron hero. "We saw them all on the forest floor. It really surprises me how fast these things can show up, I wonder how the-"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's all cool and stuff, but," Spider-Man was afraid if he might say what he thinks could come true. "Won't that mean that all types of Grimm will start showing up?"**

**Not sure if he liked what he was hearing, Iron Man was about to calm Spider-Man's paranoia only to be stopped when a large shadow loomed over them.**

**(SQWWWWAAAAAAA!) What was over them was a large Nevermore, bellowing out a deep and demonic bird sound.**

"Now that's just tempting fate, ain't it?" Tock asked her fellow audience members who all just agreed with nodding head.

**"Most likely."**

**"I hate this place, Iron Man." Spider-Man said with no humor in his voice.**

**Not wanting to be bird food, Iron Man increased his thrusters to get ahead of the flying Grimm, but with the sheer power behind the Nevermore's wings was still able to keep up.**

**"Looks like the night won't end any time soon!"**

**Stomach starting to twist and turn thanks to his motion sickness, Spider-Man decided the best time to let it all out would be now.**

**"Iron Man, you think we can make it back to Vale?"**

**"You think that this flying rat can catch me? Please, I flew past fighter jets way faster than this!"**

**"No," He lifted his mask to show his mouth. "Just… go fast, please."**

**Obliging to the handing spider, Iron Man's boots started to produce more power causing him to go the same high speed as last time around.**

**Seeing its prey about to escape, the Grimm flapped its wings harder, opened its beak as he was now just close enough to eat them whole.**

**(BLAUGH!)**

**Only to soon recoil in surprise as Spider-Man let out chunks of his food into the air, causing it to fall inside the Nevermore's gullet. Not expecting its prey to do such a thing, the Nevermore lost its rhythm and soon started to slow down, giving Iron Man enough time to lose it.**

"And the same thing that happens in every show, the hero gets away." Roman sarcastically clapped his hands. Seriously, can't someone get new material or something?

**All the while, as both heroes flew back to Vale, Spider-Man felt no shame as he continued to vomit into the night sky, leaving a trail as the two headed off to their respective homes.**

The cast were now seriously starting to wonder how this version of Jaune even became a hero.

They were also grossed out by the streams of vomit flying through the air.

**With what happened to A.I.M escaping, Spider-Man would have thought that it was a huge failure to let them go. However, it seemed that since Iron Man destroyed whatever they were trying to get no longer available, Iron Man believed that last night wasn't a total waste.**

**So, after dropping him off at a route somewhat close to home, Spider-Man did his goodbyes and booked it to his house for a well-earned rest.**

**It didn't take long to finally reach Aunt May's home, but what was truly taxing to Spider-Man was going back to his room to only get little less then thee hours of sleep. He thought that he didn't stay too long last night, but after experiencing such new things such as Iron Man and A.I.M, might have just been him more focused on now rather than the later.**

**"Jaune!" Aunt May said his name, the familiar rhythm of her hand pounding at his door. "You need to come down stairs, I made wheat cakes~!"**

**"Mmm… a few more minutes, please." Jaune grumbled as he pulled his bed sheets over his head.**

"How'd he even get a nice place like that?" Whitley asked.

"Two very kind people," Mayden told him, "Also, main character status."

That didn't really answer his question, but Whitley took it as it was.

**Not giving up so easily, Aunt May started to knock on the door much harder to wake up her only tenant.**

**"Jaune, you might want to come down soon~!" She said, far more cheerfully then the other times she's waken him up. "Someone is here for you and I think you know who~!"**

**'Dammit, Blake.' Jaune grudgingly got out of his bed and walked to his bathroom. "I'll be down there in five minutes, Aunt May!"**

'_How does he know Blake?' _Adam suspiciously thought. It would appear that a small part of him was still obsessed with Blake. Mayden thought it would be best he didn't show some of the realities where Jaune and Blake became an item. The body-count would be catastrophic.

**Satisfied that he's now out of bed, Jaune could hear her footsteps going down the stairs and went back to cater their guest.**

**"Already bad enough that I didn't get a good rest," Jaune spoke to himself as he washed his face to wake himself up. "But Blake visiting as a time like this seriously puts a damper on my peaceful morning. At least it's the start of the weekend, so I guess that's fine."**

**Checking himself in the mirror, Jaune then ended his check up by cleaning his teeth before heading downstairs.**

**'Ok, I wonder what other request Blake has for me.' He thought to himself as his feet landed on the main floor. 'I hope she didn't sneak away from her team, it would have been better if she brought her whole team.'**

"Hehe, like when she stupidly came to the docks by herself." That was screw-up Roman enjoyed. A shame she didn't come by herself. It was when she came to that meeting with the prototype Atlesian toy he had. He really wanted to use that on her and her team.

**"Morning, Aunt May!" Seeing the first person was his Aunt who greeted him with a warm smile.**

"Wait, he has an aunt?" Velvet asked.

"No, that's just May Parker, who took Jaune in." Mayden replied, "Most people call her Aunt May because, well, she's kind of everybody's aunt."

"Oh," Velvet said.

**"Morning, Bl-who are you?" The second person he saw, was not the same stone-faced girl he was used to. Rather, it was the same boy that resembled Ruby's partner, Weiss, sitting at Jaune's seat with a plate of freshly made wheat cakes.**

"No way," Whitley said in disbelief said as he stared at his alternate self on screen. What role did he play in this universe?

**"Jaune," His Aunt Huffed. "Don't be rude! I'm so sorry for how he behaves, sir."**

**'Sir? He looks like he's the same age as Ruby.'**

**"Oh, not at all, Mrs. Parker." The guest placed his utensils neatly down next to the plate and got out of his seat. "It's really my fault for his confusion. We only met each other through other people, so this is our first time meeting each other face to face."**

**Standing in front of Jaune, the younger gentleman extended his has out as a sign of a good faith.**

**"My name is Whitley Schnee," Jaune reached out his hand and gave Whitley's hand a shake. "I'm here to tell you of how fortunate we have Jaune on board with our little project at Beacon."**

"Must be a pretense," Junior said. "Considering how that kid is acting, he must have never met Whitley before in person until... that."

"Yeesh," Roman himself moaned. "It's like heroes these days are just getting younger and younger."

They knew full well who Whitley really was. The others in the Audience just wondered what the youngest Schnee was doing there.

**'I know his name now, but I never knew he would know where I live to tell my Aunt? Wait, Schnee? This guy is Weiss' brother?'**

**"Oh, yes! Of course, sir." Spoke Aunt May, her face filled with joy and youth that Jaune only saw once in a blue moon. "But if you excuse us, sir."**

**"Woah!" Jaune was caught off guard as Aunt May gently pushed him to the living room.**

**"I just need to talk to my nephew for just a moment, can you please wait here in the kitchen?"**

**"Take your time, ma'am," Whitley went back to his seat and picked up his fork. "I'll just get back to your great wheat cakes."**

**Giving the rich Schnee a smile, Jaune's Aunt moved them to the living room, her smile not leaving, and then wrapped her arms around Jaune in a big hug.**

**"I'm so proud of you~!" She said as she continued to hold Jaune in her arms. "I can't believe what I learned when Mr. Schnee came here."**

**'Yeah, Aunt May,' Jaune didn't want to speak put and just wrapped his arms around the kind woman who helped him when he got to Vale. 'Me too.'**

**"It was such a surprise to me when I saw someone as important as a Schnee knock on our door. But when he told that your role was to go to Beacon, I was a bit hesitant at first."**

**"Thanks for your concern." Jaune's hold was a bit tighter now that Aunt May's worry was showing. "Though, I'm sure he told you why, correct?"**

**"Oh, yes, helping Blake and her team write a paper for the Bugle due to the backlash at what happened with a... what was it called again? A paladin? I don't like on how the public are starting to hate the Huntsmen, even more when it's aimed at kids leaning to become one, so it's really nice to see how you're helping them, Jaune."**

"Hating Huntsmen?" Junior raised a brow. "What's that about?"

"Oh, I remember this." Roman then said. "It's when those brats broke into a Fang meeting, and when I found them I used my new toy to try and kill them."

"And failed, miserably, pathetically, and quite horribly at that," Mercury pointed out.

"Not to mention getting arrested." Emerald chimed in with a smirk.

Roman simply flipped his former comrades off.

"I remember that." Fox then said, though his face soon turned serious. "I heard there was some kind of incident, and that _many _people were hurt, some even killed." Team CFVY glared at Roman.

"Hey, don't look at me." The thief told them. "I didn't expect those brats to lead me to a highway full of cars. They should have done it in an alleyway like good brats. But instead they just got innocents hurt and dead."

Not that HE cared. Sure he could have stopped, but he _really _wanted to test out his new toy.

"So that was team RWBY?" Sky said. "How are they even in school still? Shouldn't they be kicked out?"

"I'm more surprised on how the news didn't mention this at all." Last Cardin recalled, it mentioned an unknown team. So how was it that those girls hadn't even been mentioned?

"Ozpin," Cinder simply said.

That old fool; of course, he would hide any unsavory details regarding his _precious _little team. The team that held the silver-eyed girl; anything bad they did, of course he would cover it up. It was quite cunning, not to mention illegal. A shame she didn't have proof. That surely would have gotten people angry.

"So, wait." The mystery girl then began. "What exactly are Huntsmen?"

"Basically people that help hold back the Grimm. How do you not know this?" Dove said while also questioning her lack of knowledge, not realizing of this girls true origin.

"I see." The girl ignored the boy's rudeness. "So, if that's true, then why do people hate these Huntsmen? I can see these girls have made a mistake naturally, but why would that affect a city's worth of people."

"Because this version of Jaune here is really, _really _popular," Mayden answered. "It was small at first, but after stopping crime after crime, and so on, Jaune has become an image of hope to the citizens, replacing the Huntsmen who were always making mistakes." Mostly Recent Beacon Graduates, and maybe Qrow with his drunk escapades, but eh, not like people knew that in that world.

"And that," Cinder then said smiling, "will be their downfall."

"Yes," Adam said understanding what Cinder meant. "It will be."

"Huh. What do you guys mean?" Velvet asked.

It was Mayden that answered.

"Simple." He began. "Because people are thinking that Jaune is so, how you say, perfect at stopping crimes that Huntsmen don't, while saving and helping people, the people of Vale believe Huntsmen and the cops to be incompetent. As such, they think they only need Jaune-Spider Man-and nobody else."

"But the people forget that he's only one man." The mystery girl said.

"Exactly," Whitley said in realization. "If they think Jaune is better than the Huntsmen, then they'll constantly rely on him over and over. Until eventually-"

"He inevitably fails, which can affect the city as a whole." Cinder smirked. To think those fools would put so much faith in one man. A strong one, yes, but just one man; if he were to somehow _fall _from their good graces , show the people he wasn't this invincible hero, then the people would not only be saddened and horrified, but create a lot of negativity; All because they foolishly cast aside the Hunters.

Sure she considered them pawns and idiots, but Cinder knew that it was because of them the Kingdoms and villages are safe. How funny, Vale was foolishly tossing them aside in this world. That would surely bite them in the rear end one day.

"But, hey, it's not all bad." Mayden interrupted, "As a great man once said, _I guess one person can make a difference."_

The audience looked up in bewilderment at their host.

"Nuff said." Mayden said.

**Letting go of the blonde teen, the elder Parker walked over to where a certain photograph that had a certain man on it.**

**"To tell you the truth," She let out a mirthful chuckle. "Oh, it's so silly now that I know what you've really been up to."**

**He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, remembering that he eavesdropped on her conversation with one of her friends a while back.**

**"Now it all makes sense, Mr. Schnee told me why."**

**"Eh?" He said, confused at why he was hearing.**

**"After he told me that you'll be at Beacon to help write a story, you're also getting a scholarship! From the Schnee's no less! Told me that you've been taken night classes, leaving you completely drained due to how hard they were."**

**'I'm missing something here,' At this point, Jaune was feeling more and more suspicious at who this white-haired guy really was if he lied to his Aunt with that much exposition. 'Got to go talk to him about this. Need to know what's his goal and why go out of his way to meet me here.'**

"Okay, I know we just met, but how can he not who I am? My name is practically on every Dust shipment!" Whitley ranted.

Really, how hard was it to not recognize a Schnee? It wasn't like there were other people with white hair living in the world.

**"Mmm... hmm!" Speaking about said someone, Whitley Schnee walked out of the dining room, an empty plate in his hand, and casually wiped away any crumbs left on his lips with a napkin. "You know, I never tried home cooked meals like this, but then again, I never even hear people say wheat cakes either."**

**"Mr. Schnee, do you want some more?" Aunt May asked.**

**"Oh, no thank you. I'm actually just about to leave I just want to talk to Jaune, face to face before I go."**

**"Of course..." She smiled at Jaune and headed back to the kitchen to make the rest of Breakfast. "I'll take that plate from you, sir. Thank you."**

**"No. Thank you for your hospitality." Whitely sailed. "If it's ok, Is it alright if Jaune and I can go upstairs? For privacy reasons, of course. Some real hush hush things that the Bugle needs to keep secret until Jaune here makes his first article."**

**"Be my guest," Aunt May said from the kitchen. "Jaune, take Mr. Schnee upstairs! I'll make sure to have everything ready when you both are done."**

**"Thanks, Aunt May." Jaune said, leading his guest to his room. "This way, sir."**

**Leading him to his room, Jaune opened the door for Whitley and as both were now in his personal area with no other person within earshot to listen in on their talk.**

**"Don't really have to call me that since I'm pretty sure you're older than me." The white-haired teen said as he looked around Jaune room.**

**"Right, it's just…. I'm pretty sure I didn't apply scholarship. Whatever lies you fed to my Aunt-"**

**"No, no, no." Whitley cut Jaune off. "Pretty sure it isn't a full lie when I told her you are technically helping my sister's team at Beacon."**

**Reaching inside of his coat pocket, Whitley threw something at Jaune and continued to speak.**

**"After all, it seems that my lying helped to make her paranoia of you go away, Spider-Man."**

"Huh. I'm good." Whitley smirked, impressed by his counterpart. Plus, he loved the fact that he had what looked like actual muscles.

He also seemed to be taller than Weiss.

'_Sweet,' _the boy thought with a smile.

**Too stunned to even deny it, Jaune looked at what he caught to see his camera now in his possession.**

**"Doubled back on where we met, saw this thing on the sidewalk, broken, but had your name etched on the side of it."**

**'Shoot, I knew I forgot something.' The blonde eyed his camera and saw the lens cracked. 'Web must have dissolved, looks like I need to find a better camera.'**

"And remember not to leave a name." The mystery girl could tell this young man didn't mean to leave behind a camera, but disapproved of it either way. Who would he leave such an important item behind, especially with their name on it?

A very big risk when one worked outside of the law, while trying to keep their identity a secret.

**Still looking around in Jaune's rooms, Whitley stopped when he was right next to his bed.**

**"Also, before you go and try to deny my claims," Deciding it was worth a shot, the rich teen looked under the bed to see his second proof of evidence. "I think this speaks for itself on what I'm saying is true."**

**Taking out the case underneath, the younger teen in the room scoffed at how low security it was and begun to fiddle with it.**

**"Hey, you know breaking into other people's stuff is illegal." Jaune tried his best to make Whitley stop from revealing his secret.**

"And so is trying to enter Beacon with a false transcript." Cardin laughed.

Jaune may be the most unimpressive huntsman he has ever met; But Cardin genuinely did respect the blonde's spirit. It took real guts to submit a fake transcript to Beacon.

**Not even listening besides the sound of something unlocked, the baron opened the case and pulled out Jaune's original suit.**

**"Pretty sure vigilantism is also illegal." Toss the costume to Jaune, he saw the blue eyed young man stare back at the large reflective lens of his old costume. "So now that we're all showing the cards in our hand, let me do the same."**

**Removing his vest, Whitley started to unbutton his shirt to show Jaune what was underneath to be a pitch-black undershirt. Not sure what to make of this, Jaune soon started to see the center of Whitley's chest start to light up into the same shape and color of a certain armored hero he met not too long ago.**

"Wait, the little runt is Iron Man?!" Mercury cried out in surprise.

Whitley frowned at the jab at his height.

Many were of the same opinion as the mercenary's son. They honestly never thought that the youngest Schnee would be the armored hero. It seemed so unlikely in their opinion.

'_Huh, why do I have that on me?' _Whitley wondered.

Mayden noticed Whitley's gaze upon the light and winced, knowing the circumstances that led to its creation.

**"Well, now..." Dropping his old suit on the floor, Jaune went over to his desk and leaned on it to get ready for what happens next. "Looks like both of us has some explaining to do."**

**"Well," Buttoning up his shirt to hide his reactor core, the young Schnee just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't plan to tell you my entire life, just what's really important. A request, if you will."**

**"Ok, and what request is that?"**

**"To accept Obadiah's proposition of course." He told Jaune. "I can tell that you're still on the fence about it."**

**"I guess this would happen, just didn't think that the one to urge me to take it would be the same guy who helped me fight A.I.M"**

**"We helped each other," Whitley corrected him. "None of us wouldn't have made it alone, so don't think you owe me. This is your choice whether you want the job or not but let me tell you why I need your help."**

**"Let me make take a shot in the dark and it's to assume you want to help your sister?"**

**"No, it's so she doesn't get our father's inheritance and I get to keep all of it."**

**'That's a fast answer!' Jaune's eyes widened at how even his posture showed no signs of hesitation.**

"Decisive and straight to the point; I can respect that." Roman spoke approvingly.

"Hmm, trying to take over the family business. I know how that goes." Junior gave his approval with the Malachite sisters nodding in agreement.

"Hmm, on the one hand a Schnee still takes over. But on the other, it keeps the one getting in my way from getting her way." Adam wasn't sure if this was good or bad, but he didn't hate it. That's for certain.

Whitley didn't know how to feel about these criminals complimenting. On the one hand, it was praise, but on the other, it was praise coming from hardened murderers and thieves.

**"I know it sounds like I'm the bad guy here.."**

**'Greedy is the word I was think about, actually.'**

**"But my sister Weiss, the next to inherit the SDC, won't last long if she's in charge."**

**"Kind of seems unfair," Jaune tried to defend Ruby's partner. "I mean, even if she's the oldest, I'm sure she can handle taking care of the SDC. She seems like she has her head on straight to do so."**

**"Yes, that is true that it does seem unfair," Whitley agreed to that part of Jaune's statement. "However, I think that Weiss can't have one thing and do the other. I mean, if she is the one to inherit the SDC, shouldn't she be at Atlas getting ready rather than be here?"**

Oddly, the red eyed girl found herself agreeing.

**Thinking hard on it, the blonde stayed silent. Whitley continue to speak.**

**"Being a Huntress takes full dedication to become, same as running a large empire. She was more hellbent on leaving than staying home, yet, she thinks that when she comes back as a Huntress, she can make things change."**

**"You don't believe she can do it?"**

**"Oh, no. In fact, I support her decision." He said truthfully. "However, she doesn't grasp on what is real and what's in her head. The SDC is too large for her to change it, even if she tries to turn our family into a better light so everyone won't hate us. She's just trying to use one thing in hopes it can fix another, but she can't do both and expect it to fix everything."**

"True that." Coco said. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but the little guy is right."

"There are... truth to those words." Adam says. "Just because she thinks she can change things, doesn't mean it can work."

Whitley wasn't sure if he should be happy if the literal terrorist in the room was rooting for him.

But he'll take what he can get.

"Ha. Down goes the bitch!"

Even if those words came from the mouths of mohawked weirdos.

**"And you believe you can fix whatever the problem is?"**

**"Wow, the way you said it makes me look like I have a huge ego! Though, I do have a big ego."**

**'At least he's not denying it.' Jaune thought to himself, mind still processing that this younger teen before him was the cool flying hero he fought alongside with last night. "And how do I help in any of this?"**

**"Haven't you paid attention? J.J needs someone to understand what students in Beacon do, you're young, you write the paper, and you make people understand the tough life the students had to deal with. Doing so will make my sister's stay more bearable, making my father not be able to get Weiss back to Atlas."**

**"This still feels a little bit sneaky."**

**"Jaune," Whitley gave him a flat look. "We both hide behind costumes and fight people, pretty sure that seems to be much worse compared to what I'm saying about my family."**

**"True enough. But why go through all this?"**

**"Again, Weiss is a great young woman, but she won't make it work. She's a Huntress first and a business woman second, and the SDC is too big for her to run off now and then to fight Grimm while I, the only one who wants to run the SDC, can make sure it stays-if not, better-when I'm in charge."**

Oh, Whitley should take notes on this.

_Poof!_

Whitley looked down and saw a notepad and pencil drop into his lap. Choosing to ignore the strangeness of it all, he began writing down his counterparts' words. They might prove useful in the future.

**Letting out a sigh, the young Schnee looked down at the floor.**

**"My sisters are hard headed, just like my father. Once they decide on something they won't stop which is why it's better for me to inherit the right, so they can be free of this role and live their life."**

**"Whitley..." Jaune looked at the young baron, seeing that he really does care for his older siblings' wellbeing rather than just Lien.**

Whitley had rather mixed feelings about that. His relationship with his sisters was, well, complicated and that was a gross oversimplification.

**"So!" Suddenly shifting the conversation to the original topic, Whitley walked to Jaune and stuck his hand out. "Now you know a bit of why I want to do this. So please, Jaune. Please help my sister's dream come true while at the same time, ruin it."**

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?" Yatsu asked Fox who just shrugged.

**Looking down at the hand in front of him, Jaune weighed the options of what might happen but still grabbed Whitley's hand and shook it.**

**"For the record, I'm not saying that I understand what you're going through, but I do know what it feels like to put family first. Alright, I'm on board with this, but I'm not sure I'll like what will happen if Ruby or your sister founds out I kept this from them."**

"Probably send him to the hospital." Coco said.

"I'd like to see that." Emerald giggled.

**"You tell them the truth that I was the one who planned this, so don't worry. I rather have Weiss hate me than have her broken by all the weight that comes with overseeing a multibillion Lien company and a Huntress who fights monsters."**

**"Yeah, I think that a good reason for doing this." Now that both heroes agreed, Jaune walked past the rich teen to put back his old costume. "So, aside from all of this, it's really cool that we both know that we're superheroes. I would love to hear about your adventures."**

**"Maybe next time." Whitley reached in his pocket to get his scroll out. "I told Stane that I would be at Beacon Library, but that was 46 minutes ago, and I don't want to take any chances. You have his scroll number right?"**

**"I have my boss' number."**

**"Great, I think that will be much better if you talk to Mr. Jameson than Stane. I don't want them to assume that I made you want to do this, I want this to be as organic as possible that you were the ones to tell them and not me."**

**"Ok, I'll call him tomorrow to let him know." Putting the case that holds his spider suit under his bead, Jaune walked to his door and opened it. "I'll tell Aunt May that you're leaving, maybe she can give you a ride. Or did you use a limo?"**

**"No, I used the taxi." Whitley answered, then soon stopped Jaune from opening the door any further. "Only there's one more thing that I need to tell you. One that, in time, will cause a serious fight between kingdoms."**

**Closing the door, Jaune focused on what else Whitley needs to tell him.**

**"I care about Weiss being a Huntress, and I also need her to not inherit the SDC. Not just because it will cause more pain for her, but because I need to own the company to solve the major issue Remnant will face if we don't think up of a solution soon."**

**"And what issue is that, Whitley?" In his mind, Jaune was thinking that it was A.I.M, The White Fang, or Roman's boss that could cause a serious problem to Remnant. But what came out of Whitley's mouth just made those problems small.**

**"Remnant is running out of Dust."**

The screen then ended.

"What!" Everyone then went, including the mystery girl.

Akame asked for people to clarify what "Dust" was.

"Running out of Dust!?" Coco shouted in panic. "I need that for my weapon!"

"Try all of us!" Roman exclaimed in fright. "I don't use it much, but where do you think my cane gets its fire power."

Neo just smirked. She was glad that she didn't rely on the stuff.

So did Adam. That's what people get for relying too much on the Schnee Dust Company. Oh, he wouldn't mind seeing people attack the company for running out of Dust. That will be the day.

He'll be sure to bring popcorn and a lounge chair.

"Running out of Dust," Cinder mused.

It made sense. With the Grimm everywhere, there was naturally a finite supply of Dust. She knew Salem's location had quite a bit, but was only accessible to her and the faction she had.

"Hey, can we move on!?" Mercury shouted. Forget about running out of Remnant's Dust supply, he just wanted action.

As for Mayden, he just appeared confused._ 'Strange. I was going to show them a Spider-Man intro next. What happened to that?'_

* * *

**And so ends this chapter. Ah, one of the few Jaune stories I like. I can't wait to see both more heroes and villains when they come out. In the meantime, enjoy the omake.**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was _not _having a good day.

Mere moments after the insufferable presence known as Mayden launched them out, all of them had been sent to this unknown location. A world where giant robots battle it out and destroy everything around them; it made the teacher wonder how this city was still even standing. However, she had another problem right now. Not just the fact that they needed a place to stay, but something else entirely.

"Hey, Glynda," Qrow began, somehow still capable of speaking with an actual crow's head. "Do you need... a cane?"

He said all that while not even looking at her.

Then again, it wasn't just him either.

Ozpin/Oscar, Ironwood, Winter, and almost everybody else were actively trying not to look at her. Normally she was used to this as people at the school knew she was a serious woman, but the circumstances in this instance were different. Because the reason they weren't looking at her wasn't because of fear...but because of how she looked…

Glynda took a quick peek at a nearby window, and saw the new her.

Or should she say the old her;

Grey and very withered hair, wrinkly skin, spots all over her, frail limbs, a shorter body, and breasts that were no longer firm and round, but just sagging. She went from hot teacher to grandma. In fact, she resembled her grandmother in her opinion.

While she wasn't usually one to care for her looks, even she felt defeated at her current look.

"Hey guys," Ruby then called out to everyone, waving her hands as they constantly produced green smile. A fact Ruby tried her best to ignore. "Come look at this."

Knowing that they all had nothing better to do; Glynda and the others came to see what Ruby was talking about. It was there they then saw a TV playing something.

**A guitar riff plays out, followed by the rhythmic beats of a drum punctuated by a strumming guitar.**

"Is this a music video?" A manly Weiss asked with the others shrugging. They instead just decided to watch, to see what this was all about. Not like they had anything to do after all.

**A montage of newspapers cycles through the screen. On each paper shown, a different headline is shown. But the focus of every front page is always upon a man in a red spandex suit with a torn blue hoodie. Upon the hoodie is the image of a spider.**

"Oh, that looks nice." Ruby said, liking the outfit; A superhero, maybe?

"I think it looks tacky." Jaune said. It just looked too tight, and poorly-made, like a little kid made it. He wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit like that.

Although he did like the tune of the song; it was quite the ear-worm.

**Finally, the images fade away to show the back of a young man's neck, along with a spider descending upon it from a web. Upon landing on the lad's neck, it bites down hard, causing the young to swat the back of his neck. He pulls his hand back, revealing the spider bite.**

"Ouch." Renora winced. "Spider bites are the worst. I should know; I've been bitten by some of them."

"Huh, how," Ruby asked. "We have Aura."

"Yes, but those are only really good for instant blunt impacts." Winter explained with Ironwood continuing.

"Correct. While aura is nice, small animals like mosquitos, wasps, and other insects and the like are capable of 'bypassing' our aura because of their small size."

Qrow nodded his bird-head as he looked at Ruby. "The Guy is right. Aura is nice and all, but against little creatures it's useless, since we subconsciously don't consider them threats. So we don't defend against them."

It was the reason why smaller Grimm creatures were dangerous, As they can easily bypass their 'shields' a bit more easily than the bigger ones.

**The camera zooms in on the bite until images of blood come to the screen. Amidst the blood, a single strand of DNA comes into focus. Suddenly, the DNA begins to light up and stretch before the image of a spider appears behind it.**

"That can't be good." Ironwood said. Was the boy about to get sick or something?

He knew some spider bites were venomous.

Funny, how it was the smaller things like disease that kill more people thanthe Grimm.

"I don't think so, James." Oscar/Ozpin said in a deep voice. James looked and only showed slight surprise at how the weird affects in this world had also affected the body of Oscar. The string-bean boy was now a man with very well-sculpted physique

Some passing women winked at Him and cat-called; Oscar responded by flexing his muscles and winking back at them, causing them to swoon.

"What makes you say that Ozpin?" James asked confusedly.

"You'll see."

**The camera zooms in on the spider, before it stretches, until finally the red background becomes a blue. The camera then pulls out to reveal Jaune Arc, dressed in a red spandex suit in a torn blue hoodie, smiling confidently and sitting on a high ledge. Then he pulls his red mask on and shoots a line of web. He then web-slings into action;**

"Wha-!" Jaune didn't expect _him _of all people to wear the costume.

"You're a superhero, Jaune!" Ruby said hugging him... Only to pull when she realized she got slime on him. Gross.

Either way, actual lyrics were sung at last.

**_Living on the edge, fighting crimes, spinning webs_**

**The screen then shows an image of him hitching a ride on a helicopter, hanging on by a web.**

"Okay, that's pretty cool." Yang admitted with some happiness. She wiped away a few tears after the loss of her precious hair.

**_Swinging from the highest ledge, he can leap above our heads_**

**He then leaps away from the helicopter and lands on the roof of a speeding train car, crouching down in a pose.**

"That's almost like what a Faunus can do?" Blake said narrowing her eyes at Jaune. "Is this version of you maybe a faunus? A spider type?" She did know one person like that in the fang.

"No idea." Jaune said.

"I think it's awesome." Nora remarked as she looked at Renora again but with a slightly red face. She wondered... was this what motherhood felt like?

**_Ahhh-ahh-ahhh-ah-ahhh_**

**_Ahhh-ahh-ahhh-ah-ahh_**

**Another newspaper appears on screen, with the camera zooming in on the upper right corner, with the picture quickly coming to life. The screen then shows Spider-Man chasing after a Bullhead commandeered by the White Fang.**

"Should have seen that coming," Glynda said, but a little happy that her student was stopping crime. The young man himself was also interested in this.

**_Villains on the rise, and the city's victimized_**

**The video wipes away to show another of Spidey kneeling down with a shadowy figure lurking behind him, hands and eyes glowing with a malevolent fire. Suddenly a colossal hand of sand punches into the video, shattering it like a mirror, creating fractured shards showing reflections of Spidey. Suddenly sand spills over the image and envelops the screen.**

Jaune got a little scared seeing these images. He recognized the Fang, and he was pretty sure that was Cinder, but where did that sandy fist come from. Hopefully this version can handle this.

**_Looking up with no surprise, arrivin' in the speed of time_**

**_Ahhh-ahh-ahhh-ah-ahhh_**

**The screen then shows the interior of a car, with a small boy reading a comic in the backseat with his sister next to him. Their mother's focus is solely on the congested traffic. Suddenly the boy notices a shadow in the periphery of his vision and looks up to see the Spider-Man swinging away. He drops the comic. He and his sister poke their heads through the car's opened sunroof, to catch a glimpse of the real-life superhero web-swinging away.**

**_Ahhh-ahh-ahhh-ah-ahh_**

**The screen then shows a shot of Jaune Arc standing proudly in front of Midtown High, his Pumpkin Pete hoodie in full display with a backpack slung over his shoulder and holding a camera. He then looks forward and smiles as though he's taking a photo.**

"Hah!" Ruby then laughed at Jaune with that sweater. "Still wearing that I see?"

Jaune felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment; why must everybody hate on the hoodie?

**_Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man_**

**A smiling redhead boy named Harry is shown, followed by a smirking tan girl with brown hair named Gwen. Team RWBY is shown at a restaurant table, messing around with smiles. Finally, a middle-aged blonde woman named May appears in a kitchen. The montage ends with a shot of a sour-looking J. Jonah Jameson narrowing his eyes.**

"Oh, some interesting characters." Weiss remarked, despite not recognizing a few of them.

"This world clearly has its own people. _OC's_ I think Mayden called them." Renora questioned.

"They look interesting." Ruby nods.

**_Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man_**

**Finally, The Spider-Man lands upon a roof and shoots a web outward toward the audience. The Screen turns black as the outline of a red spider is shown. Finally, the music ends.**

"Well, that was a nice video." Qrow said. "So, now what?"


	27. The Invincible Whitley Schnee

**Chapter 26: The Invincible Whitley Schnee**

* * *

**Well, it's that time again. Now it's time to show a story where a certain someone isn't called Shitley, but the 'Invicithley'...Okay, sounds pretty bad, but better than the former. Either way, this story is from and made by my beta-reader, and shares the same universe as 'The Amazing Jaune Arc'. Updates are a bit slow, but the chapters are worth waiting for. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay people, it's time; time for another world." Mayden told the audience, whom were all ready to see what was next. "Here it is!"

Then, from the screen an image came out.

**A young boy was staring, breathing, with glowing red eyes. He then screamed as his eyes flashed, the image suddenly replaced with the title 'Brightburn'.**

"Now this looks good." Mercury said with a grin, finally glad to see what some violence.

"I wonder who'll be appearing?" Velvet wondered, though slightly frightened by the imagery..

"I bet I'll be someone awesome." Coco bragged.

"I guess we'll see." Fox said with Yatsu in agreement.

"Now this looks fun, huh, boys?" Cardin asked his teammates, whom all nodded, ready with the popcorn. Best thing about this theater, the popcorn never got stale.

"Just who is that child?" The mystery girl asked, feeling slightly worried.

"Who cares?" Roman waved the mystery girl off. "All I see is violence. Something Neo likes." The girl nodded at that, summoning a tub of popcorn onto her lap.

"At least this seems good." Cinder remarked, now happy to see an interesting world.

"Indeed ma'am." Emerald nodded.

"...I don't like this..." Whitley groaned in fear, getting a weird feeling from this world. However, he wasn't the only one.

'_Strange.' _Mayden thought. _'This was supposed to be the Invincible Whitley Schnee and junk. Not this.' _Mayden then shrugged. _'Oh well. At least the cast can see something good. Though I wonder what exactly happened to the video.'_

Oh well. For now, he had other business to attend to.

* * *

**And that's that. Until next time. Oh, and here's the omake.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another world...**

It's official. They have hit rock bottom. Teams Rwby and JNR, Qrow, Glynda, Ironwood were now in a smelly, dirty alley, all of them looking just downright miserable.

Except for Oscar; he just kept on flexing his new muscles with a dumb grin on his face.

"Welp, nothing I ain't used to." Qrow cawed as he drank some alcohol.

"Who knew I would end up sleeping in an alley." Jaune whined pitifully, his head laid on a brick he was using as a pillow.

"At least this pillow is nice." Tiny Nora said, snuggling to Renora who was now silently praying she'll go back to being a man. Nora had actually tried to get some… 'feeding' a while ago.

Renora wasn't ready to be a mother yet.

"This has been a horrible day!" Yang cried out, still lamenting her lost hair.

"At least you aren't some filthy mutt." Blake moaned sadly, her dog ears twitching, dog tail wagging, and some dog hair still growing on her arms and legs. She honestly hated the situation.

"I swear if I ever see Mayden again, I'm going to kill that invisible douche!" Manly Weiss said livid that they were trapped here. Winter patting her... brother, on the back.

"I guess we can only look to the bright side of things." Ironwood said, thankful not to have suffered any effects from being in this strange world.

"Says the one who got off Scott-free," A crabby Glynda snapped, upset and jealous that Ironwood had been unaffected alongside Winter. Though in the Specialist's case, nothing good or bad happened to her at all.

"Man, I hope something interesting happens soon." The young Reaper with slimy hands said, hoping that before they all went to sleep in this horrible alley, something good would happen.

_Zap!_

"Gyah!" Ruby then went as suddenly a lightning bolt hit near her.

"What the what!?" Oscar said shocked. "There isn't even a cloud around!"

"Hold on guys, look!" Ironwood then said. Everyone looked, and there in front of Ruby was a massive television screen with a loading screen.

A screen that then began playing, as everybody then watched in wonder and surprise.

_**BREAKING NEWS! SCHNEE HEIR KIDNAPPED, FATHER COVERED IT UP!**_

"Now this just got interesting." Qrow chuckled.

"Kidnapped!" Ruby cried worriedly, facing Weiss. "Were you kidnapped?"

"How should I know?" Weiss told her slimy friend.

"Only one way to find out;" Renora said intent on watching this.

_**On the company's official Facespace page, the president of the Schnee Dust Company, Jacques Schnee, released a statement on the whereabouts of his son, Whitley Schnee. After more than two months of speculations, fueled by rumors of potential foul play, the fifty-four year old tycoon finally revealed that his son, rather than spending a relaxing vacation in Anima, has indeed gone missing. While no individuals or organizations have claimed responsibility for the young man's disappearance, many are of the opinion that the radical Faunus group, White Fang, is somehow connected.**_

"Your brother was kidnapped." Ironwood said looking to Winter, "And your father actually covered it up?"

"Knowing him, I'm not surprised at all." Winter said coldly. As for how she felt about her brother's kidnapping being covered up, well... she was unsure how she felt. Though she couldn't say she was happy hearing her brother being kidnapped in another dimension made her feel happy. She was worried about him, that much was true.

It's complicated.

_**In a report released to the public by a joint Atlas-Mistral investigation team, the young Schnee, a recent graduate from the venerated Atlas Technology Institute, was being escorted to the demonstration of a classified weapons system. At some point, the boy's military escort came under attack by an unknown party, as recorded in a black box retrieved at the crash site of a downed military bullhead. Tragically, it has been confirmed that at least eleven of the twenty-five soldiers assigned to the boy's protection detail have been killed, with the rest listed as missing-in-action, possibly taken prisoner.**_

_**In the two months since the disappearance, a search-and-rescue operation has been launched, which has yet to yield any success in the boy's retrieval. The search is expected to last until the end of the month. When asked his thoughts regarding the fate of his son, Jacques Schnee stated the following.**_

**"**_**I love my son as much as I do my whole family. My boy is a brilliant young man with a bright and promising future. I will do everything within my power to see that he is returned safely home. To the families of the soldiers killed or taken prisoner, I give my sincerest condolences. No parent deserves to bury their own child."**_

"Pff..." Qrow snorted, "Sure, whatever you say, bub."

"Your dad would be worried, wouldn't he?" Jaune asked Weiss, who slumped her shoulders.

"Maybe... But only to keep up appearances and such; he's not exactly a very good role model." The man was always demanding. It was one of the reasons why Weiss had to leave Atlas. It made her very happy when she left him to rejoin team RWBY.

"Our father certainly isn't one to show empathy," Winter remarked before adding, "Or possess any, for that matter."

_**The rest of the Schnee family could not be reached for comment. Until then, whatever the outcome, the proud and dedicated staff of the Atlas Globe sends their deepest sympathies to the Schnee family and prays that the gods will grant them favor in the form of their son's return. They also extend prayers to the families of the missing soldiers, as well as our condolences to those of the slain.**_

_**There will be more on this story as it develops.**_

_**(The Mantle Mask Killer strikes again; 11th victim in serial murder spree, see pg. 1)**_

"Mantle Mask-what now?" Ironwood wondered aloud.

_**(Hammer Industries announces final buyout of Mantle Metropolitan Police Department; Business and Law Enforcement ethics groups in uproar, see pg. 3)**_

"Is that even legal?" Glynda asked.

_**(Another bank robbery in Mantle; Witnesses claim suspect shot ice from wrists, see pg. 6)**_

"It must be a rogue Hunstman." Qrow concluded.

_**-Excerpt from an article printed in the Atlas Globe, written by Vera Million, published July 13th, 2008 KC.**_

**In the dining room of the Stane household, the children of the family patriarch sat silently as the long dining table. Whitney was enjoying the breakfast she had prepared for herself, consisting of a nutritious balance of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. The blonde was rather pleased with how she had prepared the eggs, considering it had been her first time cooking them scrambled. As she was seventeen, nearly close to adulthood, she had to learn all the skills necessary to be a self-sufficient member of society. Her twin brother, Ezekiel, was also expected to learn such skills. She looked over at her brother, wondering what he was eating. To her surprise, Zeke was perusing through scroll, eyes staring intently at the screen.**

**He narrowed his brows and exclaimed. "Ugh, can you believe this bullshit?"**

**Surprised by her brother's sudden use of coarse language, Whitney Stane could only ask. "What do you mean, Zeke?"**

**Ezekiel Stane held his scroll to his sister, showing her the article he had been reading. The young blonde read the title of the article, word for word, only to find that she was perplexed. She then asked her brother with a confused tone. "You're upset about Mr. Schnee worrying about his own son?"**

**Zeke clicked his tongue and scoffed. He then coldly remarked. "If the man was really that worried about Whitley, he would've done something two months ago."**

"That I can agree on, though... who are these people?" Ironwood asked confusedly. He hadn't the slightest clue as to who these people were.

"No clue; must be a dimensional thing." Winter responded. Mayden did say there are people they would be unable to recognize due to different worlds.

**Whitney frowned as she thought about the past two months. After his graduation from ATI, Zeke had been planning to enjoy a nice, relaxing vacation in northern Anima. Naturally, they had invited the youngest Schnee scion to join them, but he refused, wanting to spend more time in Atlas to learn more about his family's company. As the daughter of one of Atlas' most powerful men, second only to Jacques Schnee in influence, she can understand why her young friend chose to do so. However, she also knew that Whitley wanted to confront his father, wanting to understand why the man had chosen to ignore his own son's graduation.**

**Given what she knew about the man, it was more than likely that he simply didn't care enough to remember his son was graduating. She knew that he was more focused on Weiss, as she was currently the designated heiress to his position as head of the company. She thought it was, in her opinion; the irony that the father favored the prodigal and rebellious daughter to be the inheritor of his legacy, rather than the dutiful son who had sacrificed his own happiness to please him. She can't even begin to imagine what Jacques Schnee's thought process was like. Her own father had privately stated his own opinion on the matter, one that she wholeheartedly agreed with.**

**The opinion being that Weiss, while doubtlessly a skilled warrior, would never make it in the business world. She had nothing against the white-haired girl; in fact, she considered her to be one of her closest friends, but even she had to admit that Weiss being in charge of the SDC was a disaster waiting to happen. Not that she'd ever tell the girl.**

"Hey!" Weiss said in anger. "I don't know about her, but I can't believe she said that."

"Exactly!" Ruby said, "How could she say something bad about you."

"She probably has her reasons." Renora said. "I mean, she did say you were her friend."

Renora wouldn't say this, but she agreed on one part with this girl. Why _would _Weiss' Father choose the rebellious daughter over the dutiful son? In a way, it made no sense.

Winter knew why.

'_He only kept her as heir because he saw more potential in her than Whitley.'_

**"And what do you think about all of this?" She asked her brother, curious to hear his thoughts on the matter.**

**"Just as I said, it's one, huge steaming pile of bullshiiii..." The wheelchair-bound teen held his tongue as his eyes looked past his sister.**

**Confused by her brother's action, the girl turned in her seat. Standing in the open doorway, arms crossed with a disapproving stare was their father, Obadiah. The bald billionaire raised an eyebrow and told his son. "Oh, don't stop on my account, please continue."**

"I like this guy." Qrow chuckled.

**"Shit?" Zeke finished, though he was somewhat fearful. If there was one thing that his father did not tolerate, it was the use of foul language in his own house.**

**Obadiah smiled and then laughed. "Don't worry, son, this is an open house, no need to keep your opinions to yourself"**

**Then he added in a serious tone. "But, seriously, if I ever hear you say either the "f" or "c" words, consider yourself grounded for a month, and don't use the excuse that you're old enough to say such things. As long as you're living under my roof, you follow my rules. When you have your own roof, feel free to use whatever words you want. Am I clear?"**

**Zeke meekly replied. "Crystal. Sorry, Dad"**

Qrow laughed, "Ha! You see that, girls! Why don't you respect me like that?"

Yang and Ruby groaned and rolled their eyes.

Ironwood stared at the alcoholic and flatly told him, "Probably because they know respectful role models when they see them."

**The Stane patriarch nodded, accepting the apology. He joined his children at the dining table, taking a seat next to Whitney. He noticed the scroll in his daughter's hands. Leaning over, his eyes locked onto the headline presented upon the tiny screen. He sighed as soon as he read the words, asking with a sorrowful tone. "You're both worried about him, aren't you?"**

**The Stane offspring kept silent, but it was enough of an answer for their father. Obadiah continued speaking. "Look, I know it's been rough. Those two weeks we spent at Akame resort were nerve-wracking. While we were relaxing on the beach, Whitley was kidnapped. I can't begin to imagine what he's going through, but I know he'll pull through."**

**"How would you know? Whitley's smart, but he's not a fighter like Weiss or Winter," Zeke stated as a matter-of-effect. He knew full well that the Schnee preferred building machines rather than muscles, and that he barely handed pain.**

"Huh?" Ruby cried in shock with starry eyes. "You didn't tell me your brother can build stuff!"

"That does sound cool." Jaune admitted, honestly impressed.

"Too bad it isn't true. At least in our dimension... I think?" Weiss wondered aloud.

Not once did he ever see his brother build anything aside from his own ego. However, he was interested in seeing what exactly Whitley can do in this universe.

**Obadiah smiled at his son and replied. "Yeah, I can admit he's not a fighter, but that doesn't mean he's not tough. Don't forget, he's a Schnee, just like his sisters, and if it's one thing those three have in common, it's that they all have their grandfather's determination..."**

**But then he frowned, "Still, I don't appreciate what Jacques pulled with that bogus vacation story. Did he honestly expect people to believe it?"**

**"Didn't the board raise any concerns?" Zeke asked, curious to see what the collective position of his father's colleagues was.**

**"Well, old Kenjiro was having none of it, but Jacques just ignored him, as he often does. Midas and Cord, being the grade-A kissasses that they are, fully agreed with his decision. Ms. Bain was against it initially, but ultimately came around to it. Unsurprisingly, Stone was all for it."**

**Zeke sneered at the mention of the last name. "Tiberius Stone. Seriously, what was Jacques thinking hiring that jerkoff as head of R&D? He should've left him at Oscorp where he found him."**

"The hell is Oscorp?" Jaune asked aloud.

For some reason, he couldn't help but shudder at the name.

**Obadiah nodded, agreeing with his son's sentiments. He also had no love for the young scientist, likening him to an upstart. His son's issue with Stone was far more personal. It was no secret that Stone and Zeke hated the other's guts. Zeke thought Stone was an "arrogant, smug snake", who's only redeeming quality was his intelligence and expertise in experimental pharmaceuticals. Stone, on the other hand, considered the Stane progeny a "petulant, ungrateful child" who had spent his life riding on his father's coattails.**

_**Not to mention he always makes those damn cripple jokes around me... Prick. **_**Zeke recalled, cursing the man for his insensitive remarks regarding his condition. The fact Stone knew full well that his comments were offensive further infuriated the young man.**

"Man, this Stone guy sounds like a dick." Qrow remarked.

**"Changing topic, so that Zeke keeps his cool, I still need to know one thing." Whitney interjected, hoping to steer the discussion away from the scientist.**

**Obadiah turned his attention to his daughter. She then asked, "Just what was it that forced Mr. Schnee to cancel his trip to Anima?"**

**"Well, it was hush-hush at the time, but I think you two deserve to know. About a few hours before the ball, Jacques received a call from Harold Meachum."**

"Anybody you know?" Ozpin asked through Oscar.

Ironwood shook his head, _"_Nope."

**Zeke blinked in surprise, "The CEO of Rand Enterprises?"**

**Obadiah nodded and spoke, "The very same. Meachum and Jacques had been negotiating for a few months. Apparently, Rand's profits have been, shall we say, extremely lackluster. So they decided to recoup their losses by selling off their overseas facilities to different companies."**

**"So he decided to sell off his Solitas holdings to Jacques?" Zeke asked.**

**Obadiah continued speaking, "Yep. Anyway, hours before Weiss' going-away ball Meachum called. He had agreed to Jacques' offer, saying it was more lucrative than what Hammer was offering. They agreed to meet within a day to finalize the deal."**

**"So Jacques basically sent his son to Anima because he didn't want to miss out on a deal?" Zeke asked, though his father and sister both heard the indignant tone.**

**"I think it's apparent by now that Jacques considers himself a businessman first and a father third." His father answered, though his words confused his children.**

**Whitney asked confusedly. "Wait, **_**third**_**? Don't you mean **_**second**_**?"**

**"No, He's a businessman first, opportunist second. Do you really think that man wouldn't skip on an opportunity for some lien? He'd sell his own mother for a single coin. He thought it was more important to take advantage of a company that's been in freefall since '96."**

The Schnee siblings can both agree and attest to that statement.

Jacques always did what he thought was best... for him. Ever since he married into the family, he always did his best to ensure he had the best profits and nothing more. Money and influence was all that mattered to him. Regardless of whoever got hurt.

"Tch... And he wonders why I left." Weiss snorted, still not a fan of his dad.

Even Winter was in agreement. One of the reasons she joined the military being so she can not only help people, but also get away from Jacques. She may be her father, but she never liked him, not one bit. Always demanding, controlling, and manipulating. It became too much and so she left.

Although... she can admit to feeling some guilt in leaving her siblings behind;

They watched as the scene changed to another location, one that showed a familiar, if changed, person.

**"97..."**

**As his arms pushed his body away from the floor, the young man began to feel the full effects of his strenuous workout. His heart was pounding furiously against his chest, his blood boiling and racing through his veins, and his newly-developed muscles were beginning to strain from the prolonged exercise. Two months ago, he would have been offended at the very thought of him practicing any form of physical exercise. He had always been more of a thinker than an athlete. But for his escape plan to work, he had to push his body to limits he had never once considered passing. He lowered himself, his sweaty face nearly touching the cold, carved stone floor. Then he pushed himself up again.**

**"98..."**

**Honestly, he was impressed with himself. After the first few weeks, this routine became as natural for him as breathing air. Every morning, when he woke up, he would stretch and then start his workout. After finishing one exercise, he would move on to the next, and then another. It had been difficult at first, given his prior physical state, but slowly, his muscles grew, as did his strength and endurance. At the beginning, he would have become winded before even pushing 5, but now, he can push past 40 without breaking a sweat. It was around the seventies when the fatigue began to set in, during the final exercise.**

**"99..."**

**He wondered how many push-ups his sister, Winter, can work through before fatigue set in. Considering that she was a trained specialist for the Atlesian Army, which had high standards regarding physical health, he imagined that she can do about 150 before breaking a sweat. She had always been strong, even when they were children. There was a time, long ago, when he looked up to her as almost like this superhuman figure. But as he grew older, he learned that his seemingly flawless sister was just as human as anyone else; especially after she decided to become a specialist rather than a normal huntress. That was the moment, he realized, when he began to resent her.**

"Woah," Jaune said as he observed Whitley. The boy had more muscles than he did when he started out at beacon. "Your brother looks... different;"

"Not bad I guess." Qrow said, though approved of the training.

"Indeed. It seems your brother is pushing himself to slowly get better and better." Glynda noted, recalling her days as a huntress-in-training. Back when she was still training with her semblance, she would practice by slowly lift things. Every day she would lift a small item, but then slowly worked her way up to levitating an entire bullhead. It was a pain, but was worth it in the end.

"Hey Winter, can you do that much?" Nora asked the Specialist. "Can you do 100, 200, 300, oh, oh, how about 1,000!?"

Winter recalled her sister sending letters about a hyperactive girl she knew. Clearly, this was the girl in question.

"Well, I can do at least over 150, though it does wear me out." Winter calmly answered her.

"I bet you sweat a river!" Nora said with no malicious intent, and that made the elder Schnee sibling feel awkward. This girl was very strange. Although as she turned back to watch, a part of her felt bad about how Whitley resented her.

**"100!"**

**As he declared his final push-up for the day, Whitley Schnee sat down on his butt, took a deep breath and checked his pulse. It was racing. As he had hoped, he had been able to work himself up and push himself beyond his limits. It was all thanks to the exercise routine that Yinsen had taught him. It was fairly simple, but yielded outstanding results. Since there was no exercise equipment in the cave, the old doctor had instructed the young man rely on basic calisthenics. The workout plan that the old Faunus planned was as followed: 100 body rows, 100 squats, 100 push-ups, and to jog in place for the equivalent of 10 kilometers. The plan called for him to train every day. It took him a month before he could push 75 without getting exhausted.**

"ONE PUNCH!" Nora cried out, as though she were singing.

"..." Everyone stared at her in befuddlement.

She saw their looks and giggled, "Sorry, I felt compelled to do it."

_**I wonder how many days have passed. **_**Whitley couldn't help but think. **_**Then again, I lost count after the first few days.**_

**As he thought about that particular fact, he idly rubbed his fingers against the palms of his hands. He felt all the cuts and calluses he had accumulated in his time here, a record of his time spent in forced service as a mechanic for his captors. He honestly had never imagined that he would have gained such scars in his lifetime, considering he spent most of it directing people with tools or having someone else handle the more dangerous parts of his projects. He had thought such work was beneath him. Not anymore, as he now felt immense pride in being a grease monkey.**

**"Taking a breather, are we?" He heard Yinsen ask. He looked over at the doctor, who was sitting at a table, working on a circuit board meant for use in their secret project.**

**Whitley chuckled good-naturedly. "Yeah, I just finished my routine for the day. Just give me a few minutes. After that, I'll take over."**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Schnee," Yinsen laughed, "First, you need to do something about that tangled mess you call hair."**

**The young man reached his hand up toward his head and pinched a small lock of his white hair, twisting it. His hair had been getting longer, the result of months without a proper haircut. He had not a single clue as to what it looked like, but Yinsen told him it made him look as though he had a perpetual case of bed hair, being unkempt and sticking out in many directions. Never had he cursed his lack of a mirror than now.**

**The young genius jokingly remarked, "Well, excuse me, it's not like I can be lucky and lose my hair like you have."**

**The old doctor chuckled and replied jovially. "Yeah, well, you know what the best part about being bald is? You can save money on shampoo, conditioner, combs, and even barbers."**

**"Heh, I guess you got me there."**

"Your brother seems a lot more...happy." Doggy-Blake said to Weiss who agreed. After all, the young boy they met in the theatre was a different compared to this version. Then again, this version of the boy had been kidnapped and held hostage for who knows how long.

Weiss and Winter saw how Whitley has clearly changed in his time captive of the Fang. Whoever this Yinsen was, he clearly had helped their brother become a better person. So that was nice.

**Whitley was honestly surprised at himself, exchanging banter with Yinsen like that. When the doctor had revealed his Faunus status to him, the boy wasn't sure whether they would have worked together as well as they do now. If this had been months ago, he would have discarded the man's help without a care. He had spent his whole life being taught by his father that Faunus weren't to be trusted, and that line of thought nearly won over. But as he got to know the man, as well saw what happened here, he learned a truth that changed his whole perspective on his beliefs.**

**That truth being that Faunus are human; nothing separated the species other than a specific trait, so what warranted all the bigotry present in the world? They bleed the same blood, they share the same hopes and dreams, and they share 98% of the same DNA. Yet, in spite of all the evidence to the contrary, Faunus are treated as less than human in nearly every part of the world. Atlas, the so-called home of progress, was where this mindset was at its worst. Looking back, he realized that he never saw any Faunus in the floating city, nor did any hold a high position in his family's company. Not that he thought about it, there weren't any Faunus in his class at ATI.**

"Those are indeed some wise thoughts. Clearly, your younger brother has matured." Ironwood congratulated Winter, who shyly nodded. Weiss also looked a little proud.

In a way, he realized Whitley wasn't so different from him. He reminded Weiss of what she had once been like, back when she had started at Beacon. Before she got to know her team, she was quite rude and racist.

Jacques taught her that Faunuskind were lesser than human, and the White Fang hadn't improved her view of the race at all. But ever since the incident at the docks, she's felt much more... open-minded. She looked at Blake who gave a knowing look, the two then smiling.

"Have to admit, never thought I'd see a second Schnee act like you Weiss." Blake remarked with a small smile.

"True. I just hope other people can realize that as well." Weiss mentioned, knowing full well that many people were still prejudiced in their world.

"Just one step at a time," Oscar said, also hoping such discrimination would end.

He had lived in a small farming community and he has met other Faunus before, and they got along splendidly. Imagine his shock and surprise, when he arrived in Mistral, and saw humans tossing Faunus out of bars for simply sitting at the counter.

'_Maybe the next generation can change that.' _Ozpin thought to himself, appreciating how Whitley had matured. If only other people can change like he had.

Ironwood was just as pleased. He knew that the only ones to be seen in Atlas were usually those who did housework and the like, but never had he seen any actually own a home in the floating city.

_'Though, hopefully, that'll start to change.' _A certain Faunus member of the Ace-Ops came to mind. There was also a certain student of his, one who had fought Yang in the tournament.

To think that a Faunus helped save a Schnee's life in this world; It sounded interesting, in his opinion.

**"Are you sure you're alright?" He heard Yinsen ask. "You look like you were spacing out there."**

**"Oh, sorry, I was just remembering certain things I overlooked, certain things I probably should've noticed..."**

**Yinsen knew the boy what the boy had been thinking about. In the past few months, whenever he wasn't building or working out, his mind would wander into the past, picking apart certain memories that he was now looking at with a new perspective. In some instances, he had done well, performing small acts of kindness that would have made his grandfather proud. But these were few and far in between. For the most part, he found that he had acted quite selfishly, often without conscience or considering the consequences his actions might have on others, which made his father proud.**

**Such as the time when he was nine; when he screwed over a classmate to get sole credit for a project. Or that time, two semesters ago, when he purposefully gave false data to a class rival during a coding experiment. That doesn't even compare to that time he helped mock a Faunus girl... days after her parents had died in a mining accident. Many would say that he was just a child and that he didn't know any better, but he knew full well what he had done. He was just another bully... like his father. He had acted as the son that his father always wanted. He had to repress the urge to frown when he thought that.**

**He had a lot to answer for.**

**"Are you sure you're alright?" the doctor asked again, "Because, frankly, I know the long-sullen silence thing is what all teenagers do, but it's starting to creep me out."**

**Whitley shook his head and apologized. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a little lightheaded from all that exercise."**

**The boy looked down at the circuit board and asked. "So, it's finally finished?"**

**Yinsen smiled, "Yep. With this little board, that little device you thought up will be finished."**

"Woah, what did he make?" Ruby asked.

"No idea, but whatever it is, hopefully it'll be awesome." Yang said.

**With that, Yinsen pulled out a small black box, which he then slid the cover of off. He inserted the circuit board into a slot and then connected a few colored wires to it. He slid the cover back on, which closed with a satisfying click. It was finished.**

**Whitley smiled as he took the box and inspected it. "Finally, the last part of that survival kit is finished. I still can't believe I was able to miniaturize that Grimm Deterrent device."**

**Indeed, Whitley Schnee, after building the Arc Reactor and designing a new type of armor, had continued to innovate and build. Whenever one of those Grimm repelling sensors started to malfunction, his captors took him out to repair them. With every impromptu repair session, however, the Schnee took his time in analyzing how the machines functioned. In time, he had fully understood how they worked and reverse-engineered those to create his very own, only smaller. He'll need it for after the escape, for traversing the vast desert in search of rescue. Who knew how many Grimm stalked the sandy dunes of the Atreides desert?**

"Grimm repellent? Hey wha- oh, right." Jaune forgot that Mayden wasn't here to answer the usual important questions. In a way, that sucked. Now they couldn't ask about certain things they didn't know.

"Grimm repellent, huh... That sounds interesting." Ironwood felt such a thing would be very useful in their world.

**For now, the small device will stay inside a survival kit that'll be strapped to inside of the armor's chest plate.**

**He placed the small box back on the table. He then told Yinsen. "Now, all we have to do is finish the helmet."**

**"Yes, and we have enough metal to spare."**

**Whitley nodded at Yinsen's comment. Though, in his opinion, it was a bit strange that they were able to accumulate such raw material in the first few weeks. Sure, Yinsen was able to coerce some of the Fangs he had helped patch up to sneak stuff in, but the fact that they had all this material was mindboggling. That's not to mention the lack of guards. For the past several weeks, the amount of time they spent under the watchful eyes of nosy extremists had been steadily decreasing right up to point where their shifts ended in the afternoon. This respite from security had given them more time to finish their project.**

_**Honestly, it's like they're begging us to break out of this place.**_** The Schnee thought with an amused snort.**

"Been there, done that." Qrow chuckled, recalling the times when he was jailed for bad behavior.

"Of course you would." Winter rolled her eyes.

**"What was that?" Yinsen asked, having heard the snort.**

**"Oh, it was nothing, just glad we've been so lucky... Say, are you sure you don't want me to build you your own kit?" Whitley asked the older man, "You're gonna need it if you want to see your family."**

**"Don't worry, I won't need it. Trust me... I will see my family again after this." The doctor replied with small smile, waving the suggestion off.**

**Whitley smiled at the doctor. Despite everything, Yinsen kept up a positive outlook. The boy wouldn't admit it, but he was honestly a little jealous of the old man's confidence. Such a defiant attitude in an oppressive environment was really inspiring.**

**"And you will, my friend, you will. If all goes according to plan, we'll all be out of this cave by tomorrow afternoon." Whitley said to the older man.**

**"Must you tempt fate like that?" Yinsen asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Okay, first, screw fate. Fate is a defeatist concept. Second, what's the worst they can do? Kill me?"**

"Oh, he said the bad words." Nora said.

"Seriously, that's like the number one thing not to say, when in a bad position." Jaune agreed.

"Oh please." Weiss said. "Like such a superstition is true."

**"I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"**

Jaune and Nora looked at Weiss with matching smug smirks. The heiress huffed in irritation.

**Savin didn't even flinch at his comrade's boisterous exclamation, choosing to continue drinking his herbal tea. After taking a short sip, he calmly asked the temperamental Bull Faunus, "And what reason must we, this time?"**

**Vryolak, unamused by his long-time ally's nonchalant attitude, gave his reasons. "He hasn't been meeting his quotas! He was supposed to build guns, bombs, and rockets for us! Instead he makes modifications to our weapons and they're not even good ones! Hell, the ones he did promise us he claimed could be built in weeks, but it's been months!"**

**"He is but one boy. He is working with the bare minimum, and you're expecting an output greater than what he can generate. Do you honestly expect him to build an entire tank in one month?"**

**"No, but at the very least, he could've built something that can obliterate a tank!" Vryolak snapped, banging his fists on the table.**

"Sure." Ruby snorted, finding Vryolak to be idiotic. "Make a guy with little resources build a bomb... what a dummy."

**"Then what do you propose we do about it?" The snake Faunus asked. He finished his tea and then spoke again. "Our supplies are limited, even with our new partnership with A.I.M., and we barely have enough resources to construct new weapons. In my opinion, Mr. Schnee has been nothing but productive, given what he is working with."**

**"So it's a matter of resources, huh?" Vryolak dryly replied. "Oh, well, in that case, I guess I'll just drop by the nearest House Depot and ask for everything they have in stock. That should fix everything."**

**Savin blinked before facetiously asking. "I'm sorry, but was that supposed to be sarcastic?"**

**"Of course it was. What, did you think I was serious?"**

**"Do you really want me to answer that?"**

**The two men stared at each other, one with an obstinate and challenging glare and the other with an impassive and unemotional glance. Seconds passed before Vryolak spoke again, "You know, the Schnee-spawn's not the only one I've been having doubts about..."**

**"Whatever do you mean?" Savin asked with an even tone.**

**"Do you think I haven't noticed your behavior for the past few weeks? You've been spending too much time in your quarters, you're sending people out on more patrols, and there's also the fact you haven't assigned guards to watch over Yinsen and Schnee in a while." Vryolak elaborated, listing off all the peculiarities he had witnessed.**

"That _does _sound suspicious." Glynda admitted. Even if Mr. Schnee and Yinsen are locked up tight, it seems odd that this would happen."

"Indeed. Either that man is just becoming very lax, or-"

"Or he's planning a double cross." Qrow smirked with his bird beak. "The way those two fight, seems they have different views." Criminals like that usually ended up fighting each other afterwards.

Although, this friction might prove advantageous for the two prisoners;

**Savin was unmoved as he explained away. "I fail to see how such activities are grounds for suspicion. I've been staying in my quarters because I've been coordinating the outposts outside our camp. I've received reports that bandit tribes have been looking to gain a foothold in our territory, so I sent out more patrols to see if this were true. As for the guards, it's been my experience that people tend to be more productive when they don't have a gun pointed at them."**

**"Yeah, well, it's just you've been far more lax in our treatment of the boy."**

**"As I said, it's to make sure Mr. Schnee can work in a safe environment, well, about as safe as he can be in his situation. Besides, I let you have your fun with the other prisoners, isn't it fair that you extend that same courtesy to me?"**

**Vryolak clenched his teeth as he considered his old friend's words. On the one hand, he brought up many legitimate points. But on the other, he can't help but feel that Savin was undermining him out of spite. He had a feeling that he knew what the reason was. He then turned to the Snake Faunus and asked calmly.**

**"Are you still mad about Gulmira?"**

**Savin looked to his friend. Despite his expression not changing, Vryolak was able to detect a hint of disappointment in the man's steely blue eyes. That sentiment was confirmed by the man's next words.**

**"It served no purpose, what you did in Gulmira." He began before saying with a surprisingly indignant tone, "We had Yinsen, who came of his own volition. But what you did to his family, it was pointless. It was just barbarism for barbarity's sake."**

**Vryolak chose to defend himself, "It was for the greater good of Faunuskind. Corruption like that had to be culled before it infected our people."**

Some in the alley were outraged at the man, but none more so than Blake.

Blake had a scowl at that. That attitude reminded her of Adam, along with the more extremist members of the White Fang.

She recalled how some Faunus would kill other Faunus simply because they were _friends _with some humans. It made no sense and was just stupid. It wasn't the plan and goal of the White Fang to bring equality and hope for both races. So surely having a Faunus and human getting along would be great. Instead, they attacked people like that.

It was exactly like what Savin said; utterly pointless.

**Savin chose not to comment, having heard that sentence more times than he cared to count. No matter how many times they discussed the incident, it became quite apparent that his comrade will never change his mind nor express remorse. It was just another in recently growing string of disagreements between the two men. A string that was beginning to fray, and all it took was one more incident to snap it in half.**

**The two longtime comrades stared each other down, wondering what the other was thinking. The tense confrontation was cut short by the sudden ringing of a cellular phone, very phone that their mysterious supporter, Mr. X, had given to them for their correspondence. Vryolak pulled out the phone and answered the call, albeit with trepidation.**

**He spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"**

**"Good day, Mr. Vryolak. My apologies for the long wait. I had to cover many tracks while securing a release for your young charge. Speaking of whom, I can assume that young Whitley hasn't suffered any harm while under your care?" Mr. X calmly asked.**

**The Bull Faunus replied, "Yes, sir. The young man is quite well."**

**"That's pleasant to know. On to business, I am pleased to inform you that I've been able to negotiate a prisoner swap at a neutral location. In return for Whitley Schnee, you will receive three of your imprisoned comrades."**

**"That's wonderful news, sir. Thank you!" Vryolak praised excitedly.**

**"I'll text the time and coordinates to you immediately. Have a nice day, Mr. Vryolak."**

**The call abruptly ended. Seconds later, the phone buzzed as a text received. Vryolak opened the text box, which revealed a set of coordinates as well as the date of the prisoner swap. Vryolak smirked as he walked over to the door. He called over a Passing Fang and ordered him to bring the Schnee to the interrogation room. The Fang gave his commander a crisp salute and left to complete his orders.**

Nora giggled excitedly, "Orders that will go boom! Your bro is totally going to shake things up a notch. Maybe he'll use a weapon, a blaster, or a giant suit of armor I bet." Nora squealed at her own imagination.

"That would be awesome!" Ruby said, slapping her hands to her face.

She groaned once she realized that she got slime all over herself. Her sister and uncle chuckled at her misfortune.

**Whitley didn't struggle when the extremists placed a bag over his head. He didn't even resist when they dragged him by his arms and marched him through the caverns, for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had become a routine for him. Plus, it let them think that he had finally surrendered to his fate. In their eyes, he was just a broken young man who had had finally succumbed to the hopelessness of his situation. In reality, he was defiant and determined, memorizing the layout of the cave by counting the number of steps and turns they make. He has already mapped out the route leading to the exit, the various barracks, and even where Vryolak and Savin had made their quarters.**

"Pretty smart move, kid;" Qrow smirked, praising the boy's resourcefulness.

"Have to give the boy credit, that's a bright move." Using his time and resources, Ironwood certainly wouldn't mind having this version of Whitley on his military team.

**But he had yet to learn where they were keeping the other prisoners. In all the times he'd been led through the labyrinthine complex, either to repair something or to endure another drawn-out rant from Vryolak, he had not once been shown where his fellow hostages were held.**

**After a few minutes of marching, he was forcibly shoved into a chair and the bag was pulled from his head, granting him the ability to see his surroundings. He saw that he was now seated at a table and, rather unsurprisingly, standing opposite of him were Vryolak and Savin. As before, Vryolak regarded him with a gaze that was equal parts disgust and anger. Savin, on the other hand, just looked upon with an expression that held no emotion whatsoever.**

**"Vryolak, Savin, to what do I owe this unexpected meeting?" Whitley mirthlessly asked.**

**Vryolak simply growled and looked away, not even bothering to acknowledge the boy's question. Savin, in contrast, kept his cold eyes focused upon the boy and calmly told him. "There has been a development regarding your stay here, Mr. Schnee."**

**"Let me guess, you're going to move me into the penthouse suite, with a view of the pool?" The boy sarcastically asked.**

**For the first time since he arrived, Whitley heard Savin chuckle. The snake-faunus' laughter was both restrained and followed a set rhythmic pattern. In the periphery of his vision, he saw that Vryolak was just as surprised as he was. It only scared the boy with how unnaturally detached and clinical the Snake-Faunus' laughter sounded. After his laughter had died down, the man reassumed his unnervingly placid demeanor and spoke. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Schnee. A colleague of ours has informed us that the Atlesian Military have agreed to a prisoner swap. We trade you in for some of our captured subordinates; your life for theirs. A fair trade, wouldn't you say?"**

**Despite his shock and relief, the youngest Schnee kept himself composed and facetiously remarked. "Oh, yes, I am absolutely ecstatic. Truly, this is the deal of the century."**

"The snark is strong in this one," Yang spoke sagely with a reverent nod.

**"You don't sound excited. I'd have thought you'd be leaping in joy at the prospect of your freedom."**

**"What about the others? The other prisoners you're holding. What happens to them?"**

**It was Vryolak that chose to respond. "What about**_** them**_**?"**

**The Bull Faunus approached the table and slammed his palms on it. The man's red eyes glared viciously at him, threatening him with violence if he pressed the issue further. Whitley shook slightly from the unexpected action, but it didn't cow him into submission. If this had been two months ago, he would've buckled under the man's intimidating gaze. But that was the old Whitley Schnee. The Whitley sitting at the table was hardened and desensitized, having witnessed death and cruelty that would've broken others his age.**

**"What happens to the other prisoners?" He repeated, nonplussed and unafraid of Vryolak.**

**"What do you care?" Vryolak asked incredulously, "You're the one getting the one-way ticket to freedom. If anything, you should be grateful we're letting you go."**

**Whitley grit his teeth as his blood began to boil, thinking, **_**Grateful? They psychologically torment me for two months, make me watch as they killed and tortured people if I did something wrong, and they expect me to be GRATEFUL?!**_

**Vryolak saw the boy's frustration and smirked. "Oh, did I touch a nerve? What's wrong, Schnee, you feeling bad leaving all those little people behind?"**

**The Schnee tightened his fists as the man continued, "Wait-wait-wait hold the phone! Don't tell me **_**you**_** actually feel **_**sorry**_** for those soldiers and traitors. Has little Shitley grown a conscience?"**

A lot of the cast were starting to feel more than a little ticked off by that Faunus' words. The way he acted, and how he just cast aside the other prisoners. Though their anger cannot be compared to Weiss' and Winter's.

While they didn't really get along with their brother, they couldn't help but feel angry for him.

Everyone's impression of the Faunus leader was about to get worse however.

**"Vryolak, that'll be enough." Savin spoke, but his comrade ignored him.**

**Savin's words had no effect, as Whitley rose to the bait, shouting, "That's funny coming from you; Where do you get off mocking my morals when you're the one starving and torturing your own people?!"**

**"**_**My**_** people," Vryolak spat the words with disgust, "Those **_**people**_** are traitors to their own race, corrupting Faunuskind with their filth! They betray our people by cavorting with humans, the very vermin that have sought our extermination throughout known history!"**

"Talk about a load of bull." Qrow angrily stated.

"Now I remember why I hated the Fang." Weiss murmured. While Blake and Ruby indeed opened her eyes at how foolish she was, it also made her remember why the Fang were considered criminals. Because there were people like that man who took things too far

"I don't get it. The White Fang wants equality, but they attack people that are nice to them." Ruby remarked, not understanding the need for such cruelty.

"It's a messed up world, sis." Yang just told her sister, giving her a pat on the back.

**Savin spoke up again, "Really, we can conduct ourselves civilly if-"**

**"So your solution is to fight hate with more hate?! Yeah, some humans can be complete bastards, even monsters, but that doesn't mean you should judge the innocent many for the acts of a vile few! Hell, humans have done as much bad to each other, too. My gods, where is your empathy?!"**

**Vryolak grit his teeth furiously. The boys words sounded a little too much like a certain doctor's, and it grated his nerves. He then roared, "EMPATHY? You, the son of Jacques Schnee, are really going to sit there and ask me about Empathy! Where was the human's empathy when my ancestors were carted off and sold into slavery in Mistral! Where was it when the Mantlian Fascists sent them to the camps! Where was their vaunted empathy when they lynched my father, or when they raped my sister! What about when the Watchdogs and FOH started executing my people in broad daylight?! Tell me, Schnee, fucking tell me, where were all the good humans when these things happened?!"**

**Whitley buckled under the virulent rage rolling of the Bull Faunus, unable to even give a retort. He knew the Bull Faunus was temperamental, but never did he imagine he would see him act like this. He was at a loss for words.**

More than a few also felt this way. This might have been another world, with the man not even speaking to them, but even they felt affected by his words.

**Vryolak saw this and drove the final nail in, "Where were those "good" humans? They were off on the sidelines, letting the vile few do whatever they want. But not anymore, so long I draw breath; I will fight for the greater good of Faunus everywhere!"**

**"Well, I fail to see how brainwashing starving Faunus is for the so-called greater good." Whitley rhetorically asked, having found his courage again.**

**Vryolak calmly replied, "Some sacrifices have to be made for victory. When the next war comes, and after we win it, history will vindicate us."**

**Upon hearing that sentence, it suddenly dawned on Schnee what his captor's aims were.**

**"Oh, my gods," He began, "This isn't about equality or claiming Khan's throne, you're trying to restart the Faunus War."**

**Vryolak smirked and told him, "Yes. And this time, there'll be a winner."**

"Not if certain people have anything to say about it." Ironwood said disgustingly. While a part of him did feel bad for what Vryolak had suffered through in life, most of his sympathy died once he heard the man's plan.

To restart the Faunus War, that would only end with many deaths.

Plus, to think this man actually tortured and brainwashed Faunus.

Even Blake balked at this. In some ways, this man was worse than Adam. While her ex-partner would kill his fellow Faunus and Humans, he certainly wouldn't torture them. Even he had standards.

**"Miklos, that's enough! Your temper tantrum ends right now!" Savin scolded harshly with narrowed eyebrows, surprising both his comrade and captive by the sudden emotion.**

**Vryolak scoffed and left the room, but not before sending the Schnee a nasty glare, which the boy reciprocated with equal intensity. The Muscle-bound Bull Faunus left the room with a violent spring in his step. Whitley turned his gaze back to Savin, who had nursed his features into the same serene and emotionally void face he was known for.**

**"I apologize on behalf of my colleague. He sometimes gets rather... obstinate, whenever he riles him up." The Snake-Faunus told the boy, again with the same clinical tone he had long since become associated with.**

**Whitley suppressed the urge to glare at the man. **_**Obstinate, you say? Try "absolutely off-the-walls livid"! Seriously, it felt he was going to bite my head off!**_

"I'll say." Qrow said.

**"But what I said was true, Mr. Schnee. Your kingdom's military has agreed to a prisoner exchange. Regardless of how you feel about the circumstances, you will be taken to a neutral meeting place and you'll be traded for our imprisoned comrades."**

**The Schnee finally chose to glare at the man, whom paid him no mind.**

**"You leave within a week." Savin signaled the guards and ordered them, "Please escort Mr. Schnee back to his quarters."**

**The guards wasted no time in seizing the boy, who didn't even resist. They place a knapsack over his head once more and led him away without trouble. Once they were away, Savin rose from his seat and turned to the Fang standing to his right.**

**"Inform the others that our time table has accelerated." He said, "We leave at the crack of dawn."**

**The Fang nodded and went on his way, to inform his compatriots that the moment they have waited for had arrived. As soon as he was alone, Savin did something that he had not done in years. He smirked.**

_**All according to plan,**_** He thought victoriously.**

"I'm guessing betrayal is coming." Jaune though aloud, having a good feeling of what's coming.

"Most likely," Renora said in agreement with her friend. "Those two don't seem like they entirely get along."

"Yes. Partnerships like that tend to inevitably fall apart," Ozpin spoke once more. "Whatever he's planning, it will likely be detrimental to Vryolak's plans."

"Hee-hee-heee-I'm hoping it's a big explosion!" Nora excitedly giggled

**"You're joking."**

**"I wish I were, but I'm not. I'll be gone in a week."**

**"Does this change anything?"**

**"No. It changes nothing." Whitley said before adding, "In fact, this might just be the moment we've been waiting for."**

**Yinsen stared at the boy as though he had grown a second head. They may have been planning this escape for months, but to give up this one chance at freedom? He asked the Schnee, "Are you sure about that? I mean, this prisoner exchange is probably your best chance at making it out of this cave alive."**

**Whitley sighed and then replied, "I know. That whole exchange would be less dangerous that what we've been planning. But, it doesn't feel right, you know? Leaving all those people at the mercy of these bastards? I'd rather die now than live knowing I had a chance to save lives and did nothing."**

"Wow." Ruby said with a starry look in her eyes.

Those were the words of a true Huntsman, weren't they?

Weiss and Winter were just as awed, with the rest of the audience nodding their approval. The oldest Schnee siblings were proud to see that this Whitley has matured a great deal, all while forsaking what their father had taught them. It honestly impressed them both. They wondered if there was hope for their own Whitley turning out like this one.

"Ah, if only we had more people like that." Ironwood remarked.

"Indeed. Gods know the world would be a much better place if that was true." Glynda said, also in agreement with Ironwood.

"Guess he's not so bad." Blake smiled.

**Yinsen smiled at the Schnee's words. If he had been the same boy from two months, He'd probably have leapt with joy and accepted the proposition on the spot. But to hear what he had said and with such resolve showed that Whitley has come far since he arrived. Just when the old man thought the boy couldn't surprise even more.**

**"So, when do start assembling the armor?" He asked the boy.**

**"As soon as I finish the final part," Whitley replied before rolling up his sleeves. "I'll start once I finished "repairing" this rifle. Wouldn't want our gracious hosts to get suspicious, do we?"**

**"No, we wouldn't want that." Yinsen said with a sly grin.**

**All through the afternoon and well into the evening, the two geniuses labored away at finishing the task assigned to them by their captors. But once the sun outside began to set, and the Guards assigned to them had left, they quickly began the final preparations for their plan. Yinsen pulled out the scattered pieces of the armor, which they had hidden in various spots around the cave, and laid them out on a table. He then set about putting together the endoskeleton that as Whitley worked upon the final piece of the armor, clasping a thick plate of metal with a pair of heat-resistant tongs.**

**All through the evening, Whitley worked the furnace, tempering the metal piece and hammering away at it. Finally, just as it reached midnight, he took one final appraising look at the piece. To his immense satisfaction, it was complete. He then dunked the still-glowing metal into a pot of cooling water. He pulled it out minutes later and brought it over to Yinsen's table.**

**The doctor, who had been attaching the circuit board that connected all the various buttons and switches on the armor, looked up from his work to see what Whitley had placed upon the table. Lying upon the desk, with steam still rolling off of it, was a metal facemask. Even on paper, the look of the mask was very haunting. It was as though a metal face was glaring viciously at him, looking at him with promises of pain.**

**"Alright, let's get to work." Whitley told the man.**

**The duo went about assembling the armor. All through the early hours of the morning, they worked; welding plates together, screwing in bolts, and lining the various armor pieces with wiring that controlled the various makeshift weapons built into the design. Once the pieces of the armor were fully formed, Whitley donned a set of flame retardant coveralls. Then, with the aid of Yinsen, he wrapped his hands in a thin layer of gauze, to reduce the risk of injury. He then put on a pair of flame retardant gloves, which they fastened onto his wrists using duct tape. This was followed by the young Schnee slipping on a pair of heat resistant boots. With the first layer of the armor completed, they moved on to the second stage of assembly.**

**The Schnee analyzed endoskeleton and found that it matched the specifications of his blueprints. From the hydraulics to the levers, everything was in tip-top shape. Satisfied, he began the process of securing his body within the metallic skeletal frame. First, he fastened the leg braces, bound together by bolts, wires, and a metal harness.**

**With the help of Yinsen, he put on the small metal chest harness which wrapped around the young boy's upper body like a shell. The Arc reactor was left exposed on the chest, so that Yinsen would plug the power cord into it to provide energy to the frame. Then there was the insertion of the boy's arms into their respective braces, which connected to the chest plate. This was followed by the donning of metal gauntlets, which were locked into the arm braces. Finally, the doctor connected the power cord into the Arc reactor.**

**"Alright, give it a try." The doctor told the boy.**

"I wish I could try." Ruby whined with a pout. That armor looked impressive, in her opinion.

"Maybe you can build one Ruby." Yang joked, causing her sister to laugh.

"Maybe if I can get the materials and those plans... Maybe..." The silver-eyed reaper imagined that she can build something cool like that.

Like, maybe, a giant Zwei tank.

Battle-Dog to the rescue! Bad guys better beware!

**Turning on his heel, the boy approached a nearby table. Upon its surface sat a ceramic mug, which he grasped with his right hand. There was a sharp mechanical whine as the boy tightened his grip on the mug, which then shattered under the pressure within several seconds. Satisfied, the boy flexed his fingers before forming a fist.**

**"Groovy," He said with a smirk, quoting the main character of an action B-movie he once saw. He had always wanted to say that line. He then frowned when he noticed that armored digits were moving too slowly.**

"Ha!" Qrow laughed, "Gods, I loved Grimm Dead 2!"

"I liked Army of Shadows more." Ironwood chimed in.

**"Most impressive, Mr. Schnee," Yinsen praised, honestly impressed by the display. The endoskeleton was indeed impressive. It exceeded even the work of an old friend from Mantle.**

**"Yeah... but it took about 5% of the reactor's power and there was also a bit of a time delay when it came to movement." Whitley calculated before speaking again, "which won't be a problem once we get the internal motor strapped on."**

**"You mean the giant fanny backpack?"**

**Whitley blinked, "I'm sorry, but **_**what**_**?"**

**"The giant fanny pack, you know the pack that you strap to your back that goes over your fanny?" The doctor explained as he pointed over to a large metal box with straps attached to it.**

**Whitley frowned, unamused. "It's an internal motor. A motor that's covered by a metal box, which, you know, makes it **_**internal**_**?"**

**"Well, honestly, it looks like a fanny pack." Yinsen pressed on, "I mean if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, then it's a fanny pack."**

"Agreed!" Nora giggled.

"I mean, it does kinda look like a Fanny Pack." Jaune said in agreement with the doctor.

**"It's a motor," The boy said with finality, "and it's time to put it on."**

**"Alright, alright, fine. Sheesh, maybe that friend of yours, Zeke, got a point. You really need to learn to take a joke."**

**Yinsen walked over to the table where the motor sat. He picked it up and then strolled behind the boy. He then slid the motor into place, locking it onto a rack on the back of a belt. It locked with a satisfied click. Whitley took over for the rest, sliding the straps past his arms and onto his shoulders. He secured the straps with two clamps situated on his chest.**

**"Yinsen, do the thing." Whitley ordered.**

**Yinsen nodded and pulled a long cord out of compartment on the motor. The doctor then plugged the cord into a small outlet located on the chest harness, which connected to the Arc reactor. As soon as the plug was inserted, a low whir of energy was heard as the motor came to life. Whitley brought his fist and flexed his fingers again. This time he was rewarded with the sight of nearly fluid movement as he wiggled the metal digits. He pulled a victorious fist pump.**

**"Good. With the motor running, it'll help control the output of energy from the reactor, while also allowing me a greater range of movement and strength without any dramatic expenditure..." Whitley explained with a growing smirk. He then turned to Yinsen and said, "or as my friend Zeke would say, and I'm directly quoting him here: You're gonna be a bad motherfuc-"**

**Yinsen coughed into his fist, cutting off the excited teenager before he could finish. The teen blushed when he realized what he was about to say. He knew if his grandmother was alive, she'd be laughing her head off right now. Apparently, much like her, he had quite the sailor's mouth.**

"I never thought Whitley was even capable of such language." Weiss said with his hand under his chin.

"Being captured for months can change a person." Winter told her sibling, though in her opinion such language was probably for the better.

She imagined her father would have a heart attack if he heard that.

**"Sorry, just got a little excited." He apologized. "Okay, now that the motor is attached. It's time to put the metal plates on. Remember, we have to be extremely careful, considering the ordinance I built into them."**

**Yinsen nodded as he retrieved a metal boot. Their little project was running better than they had predicted. Once again, he was surprised by the sheer ingenuity of the youngest Schnee. He never thought he lived to see the day that a single teenager designed and built a full set of power armor, especially using nothing but boxes of scrap in a cave. It sounded like something out of those anime that his son watched, or those comics that he used to read when he was a child.**

**Truly, he was living in a strange time.**

**"Sir, wake up, something's happened!"**

**Awakening from slumber, Vryolak rose with an obnoxious yawn. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before focusing on the scrub that dared rouse him from sleep. He wondered what was so important to wake him up at so early an hour. With an irritated tone, he asked his frantic subordinate. "What is it?"**

**"Captain Savin has deserted, sir! He took many of our comrades with him, appropriated the Bullheads and just flew off without a word!"**

"And it looks like we were right." Qrow chuckled, "I thought those two weren't as tight as they seemed."

"For once, I agree with you Qrow." Ironwood told the alcoholic Hunstman.

"Vryolak's probably shitting himself right now. Good. The bastard deserved it." Yang said with a vicious smirk, glad that the terrorist had been betrayed.

"Still," Renora said worryingly. "I hope this doesn't affect their escape plan."

**Vryolak's eyes widened from shock as he listened to the man. Savin had betrayed him. His oldest friend and comrade, a man whom he served with since the Faunus war, had just abandoned him. In hindsight, he saw all the signs that Savin was becoming dissatisfied with how he was running their operation. Especially after what happened in Gulmira, after they had captured Yinsen. He also knew the Snake-faunus didn't appreciate how he treated the Schnee, as well.**

**The man's shock turned to anger as he recalled. **_**Wait, shit, the Schnee!**_

**"Soldier, tell me, did Savin take the Schnee with him?" He urgently asked.**

**"We don't know, sir. We've sent a few guards to check. We'll know soon enough." The man replied.**

**Vryolak took a deep breath as he composed himself, which was a miracle in of itself. He thought over the recent developments. What did Savin hope to accomplish, deserting like that? They were all but excommunicated from the White Fang, they were on Atlas and Mistral's top 10 most wanted lists, and he doubted that A.I.M. would continue supporting him once they heard about this. Though, in all honesty, it was Mr. X he was truly afraid of. He remembered what his benefactor had done to that Khan loyalist. Just what would he do to him?**

**He shuddered in terror at the thought, which he was able to hide from his subordinate.**

**All in all, things were not looking good for his revolution.**

**"Alright, once we get word on the Schnee's status, we'll-"**

_**KRA-KOOOOMMM!**_

"AH, YEA-YUH," Nora shouted as she pumped her arms up and down. "It's boom-boom time!"

"Maybe this will be like the comics we've seen." Jaune wondered aloud, eagerly awaiting the coming fight.

"Weapons-Weapons-Weapons..." Ruby chanted gleefully, she couldn't wait to see what that armor could do.

**The room shook, causing small clumps of dirt to fall from the ceiling. A strange sound echoed in the distance, carrying itself throughout the tunnel, rousing extremists from their rest. Vryolak recognized that sound immediately. It was an explosion from improvised explosive device, the same kind that they had been planting out in the desert to ward off Grimm and other nosy intruders. Coincidentally, it was something that the Schnee had built...**

**"The little fucker's making his escape! Sound the alarm, I want everyone armed and ready for combat! Do not let the Schnee escape!" he roared at his subordinate, who saluted clumsily before running off to issue the command.**

**As his soldiers were roused into action, Vryolak cursed the gods above for his sudden turn in luck. Savin had betrayed him, taking many of his troops with him, and now the Schnee had the gall to try and escape, while also blowing his shit up?**

**"Holy shit, was that a **_**bomb**_**?!" Whitley cried as the dust settled.**

"Wait, that wasn't him?" Blake had assumed Whitley had blown something up.

"Apparently not," Glynda responded.

**"Did you rig the doors?" Yinsen asked as he waved some smoke away.**

**"Of course I didn't! We're supposed to have the element of surprise on our side!"**

"I know what that's like, kid." Qrow recalled when he tried to attack a target with stealth. Due to his bad luck, he failed spectacularly and it alerted the entire area. It was a pain fighting through all those gangsters.

**Yinsen said nothing as he resuming tightening the bolt on a shoulder plate. It came out of nowhere. One minute, he was securing pieces of metal armor onto the Schnee in silence, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. A voice called out to them, demanding they'd be let in. He and the Schnee kept silent, too shocked by the sudden turn of events. The shock quickly became fear as the Fangs unlocked the door. But just as the door opened, there was an incredible explosion from the outside. A wave of heated air, debris, and smoke rushed over them as they ducked to cover.**

**Whatever chances they had of surprising their captors was gone, much like the metal doors to their room. Yinsen quickly ran over to the now-opened entrance and saw that two Fangs had been killed in the explosion. No doubt Vryolak would blame this on them.**

**They picked up the pace in finishing the armor. Once it was done, Yinsen pulled out a small laptop. He then connected the computer to a small slot on the Chest plate, where a small processor was located. This processor served as the control for all the different weapons built into the armor. It was the final step.**

**"Alright, there should be a small progress bar on the screen. Do you see it?" Whitley's muffled yet metallic voice asked.**

**"Yes, it's on..." Yinsen looked at the small bar and frowned. "Oh, no, no, no..."**

**"What is it?"**

**"It says it'll take ten minutes for the program to download... we don't have enough time." Yinsen said in realization. He turned to face the armored youth and told him, "That explosion probably jolted them. They'll be here in a few minutes..."**

**The doctor frowned. They had come so close, only for the cruel hand of fate to pluck everything away. Without that control program, the young Schnee had no access to the various weapons built into the armor. There had to be something he can do to speed up the process, or at least to but some time for the download to finish. But what can he do?**

**The doctor looked over to the blasted entrance. In the distance, he can hear dozens of shuffling footsteps marching through the tunnels. The Fangs were coming. As he went over his available options, the few of which promised nothing but death for both he and his young friend, he caught a glimpse of the dead Fangs lying near the destroyed doors. Next to one of the bodies was an undamaged rifle. That was when a thought occurred to Yinsen, one that ultimately became a plan. After running through a few simulations in his mind, he came to the conclusion that the scenario promised the ultimate survival of the young Schnee, as well as his escape.**

**His mind made up, he looked over to Whitley with a resolute demeanor. The boy saw this through his mask and wondered what the Faunus doctor was planning.**

**"You need more time," The doctor began, "I'm gonna get you all the time you need."**

**"Wait, what do you mean- What are you doing?!" Whitley shouted in alarm as the man sprinted over to the terrorist's corpses.**

**He watched in horror as the Doctor, a man who lived by the Hippocratic Oath, whom had promised to never do harm, picked up a rifle and cocked it.**

**"We had a plan, stick to it! Stick to the plan-" Whitley's words were drowned out by the sound of gunfire. The doctor had aimed the gun into air and fired it, before running off to meet the incoming terrorists.**

**As the doctor ran off, boy desperately yelled out, "YINSEN!"**

"Oh, no..." Oscar gulped, feeling worried for the doctor.

"Hopefully he'll make it out alright." Blake didn't wish for the doctor to die just like that. Not after all he and Whitley had been through.

"I'm...sure he'll be okay." Qrow said in an attempt to make some feel better. Though in all honesty, they would have to wait and find out if he made it out alright.

**This did not dissuade the Faunus doctor from his suicidal action. A feeling of foreboding swelled within the Schnee's gut as the sounds of gunfire echoed, followed by the panicked cries of surprised terrorists, echoed in the distance. He looked over at the laptop and observed the progress bar as it filled up. It had only nine minutes to go.**

**He hoped he can get to the doctor before it was too late.**

Everyone felt their blood run cold as they watched the scene.

**It was a satisfying feeling, Yinsen admitted to himself. It was immensely gratifying watching these criminals fearfully fleeing from him. To think that those who excelled at dealing death would be scared off by one who saved people from death. As he fired round after round into the air, the bullets either piercing solid or bouncing off them, their fear increased tenfold. While he may be holding a weapon, he was not going to shoot anybody. When he became a doctor, he swore an oath to never do harm and he fully intended to honor it, even if it killed him.**

**No matter what, he will die as himself. He will die a healer, not a killer. That conviction is what separated him from Faunus like Vryolak, Savin, and even Sienna Khan. That same conviction that won him the love of his wife and what made his children proud to be his. He was so close to seeing them again, of that he was sure of.**

**It was that same conviction is what compelled him to save young Whitley's life. He knew of the young boy by reputation. He had heard enough rumors and gossip to know that the young man was on the path to becoming another Jacques Schnee. When he had heard that Vryolak and Savin had captured the boy and that he was to operate on him, the Faunus was expecting to find a bigoted and spiteful clone of the SDC chairman. Instead, what he saw on the operating table was just a wounded boy, who seemed no different from his own son. After coming to know the Schnee, he can honestly say that doesn't regret saving his life.**

"..." Weiss and Winter both gave a small glance at each other, a small look of guilt on their parts.

'_Thinking on it,' _Weiss lamented thinking of his past.

'_-We never did bother with our brother.' _Winter finished. Sad as it is to say, the two had never really bothered involving themselves in their younger brother's life. What with Winter leaving for the military, and Weiss being more focused on her Huntress training, neither spent a moment or even a day with him.

They more or less just let him...do his own thing.

**But if he there was one that he deeply regretted, it would have to be the day he chose to help Vryolak and Savin, all those years ago. They were nothing but strangers to him all those years ago, just a pair of veterans of the recently-ended Faunus Revolution. Vryolak had been searching for a doctor to heal Savin, who had lost his right eye in battle. Despite being a newly graduated Doctor, he had built enough of reputation as a skilled surgeon, and they had heard about his groundbreaking research into artificial organs.**

**As a doctor, he had an obligation to help them, and as a Faunus, he felt compelled to help two men who had suffered fighting for their people's rights. Within a few weeks, he gave Savin an eye, which was a breakthrough in his research, and the two men thanked him and went on their way. Save for that huge breakthrough, he thought nothing much of the incident afterward. He was simply being a Good Samaritan.**

**That is, until about a week after their encounter, when he was visited by Agents from MSIS. They had asked him if he had seen Vryolak and Savin. Knowing the consequences of lying to kingdom agents, he told them that he had indeed met the two men, but he did not know their whereabouts. When he had asked why they were searching for them, they told him something that shook him to his core.**

**Vryolak and Savin, as it happened, were wanted by both Atlas and Mistral for war crimes. They were members of the dreaded Orwell Unit, a group of Faunus soldiers that specialized in "Unconventional Suppression Tactics", which was a fancy way of saying that they essentially attacked human settlements, civilians mostly. Suffice to say, the knowledge that he had helped war criminals filled him with shame and disgust. After that, out of fear, he left his well-paying job at the hospital, ceased his research, and moved back to his hometown Gulmira.**

**Then, years later, right as he was getting ready for another day at the village clinic, his family received visitors. They had gained some years in their appearance, but he recognized them as the two men he had had helped years earlier. They weren't alone either, as there were various masked people with them, whom just so happened to be carrying guns. He doubted they came for a check-up.**

'_Definitely,' _Most of the audience thought. A few were worried about what was coming next.

**Instead, they took from his family. They stole him from his dear Cho, the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever met, and they took him from their children. His son, Huang, was barely on the cusp of adulthood and His little baby girl, Toni, wasn't even four years old yet. He wanted to be at home, helping Huang with his homework, teaching Toni to read, and sharing another beautiful evening with Cho. Vryolak and Savin took those things from him. Savin even had the nerve to steal something from his home.**

"Bastards..." Qrow growled.

"So much for faunus equality," Ironwood had to admit, for men who supposedly wanted to 'help' their kind, Vryolak and Savin certainly didn't practice what they preach. To think they would kidnap a fellow Faunus, years after he had helped him.

It was disgusting and barbaric.

Even Blake looked angry at the men.

'_No, not men, animals...'_ Blake thought bitterly before correcting herself, _'No, animal is too kind, they're monsters.'_

**Yinsen tightened his hold on the weapon as continued his journey through the tunnels. In the distance, he noticed a bright light. He was nearing the cave entrance. He roared furiously and charged forward. He turned a corner. His courage died when he saw what was waiting for him. Near the large opening of the cave, were several Fangs surrounding his position, their weapons aimed point-blank at them. Vryolak stood front and center, his left hand gripping a pistol.**

**Vryolak addressed the doctor, "I let you live and **_**this**_** is how you repay me?"**

**"You call **_**this**_** living?" Yinsen retorted defiantly.**

"Monster..." Ruby seethed.

Ruby Rose often tried to see the best in everybody. Vryolak was one of the rare few to have earned her full hatred. She hoped Yinsen would at least do something to harm the criminal.

**The two stared each other down. Vryolak saw the gun in Yinsen's hands and smirked. He then told the doctor with a dismissive tone, "Drop the gun, Doc. We both know you're not going to shoot me."**

**Yinsen did not comply. He aimed his weapon at Vryolak. The man frowned when he saw this until he noticed something.**

**Yinsen's fingers were shaking. Most of all, He didn't even have a finger on the trigger. Vryolak raised his pistol and aimed it at the doctor. He the mockingly said, "Funny, isn't it? With the scalpel, you're firm and steady. But with the trigger of a gun, you're unwilling and shaky."**

**Yinsen said nothing as he continued to aim his weapon.**

**"Fortunately for me, I have no such problems." Vryolak remarked.**

**He then pulled the trigger.**

_**BANG!**_

The students flinched at the gunshot, with some crying out the doctor's name in alarm.

The Adults glared at Vryolak, disgusted by what he had done the doctor.

**Yinsen felt a sharp pain in his stomach, which caused him to lurch over and clutch his stomach, causing him to drop his weapon. He had never felt such pain in his life. It felt like it burned but was also freezing, which is when he felt a viscous liquid stain his hands. It felt like he was suffocating while also drowning, as he was running out of breath while trying to hold back his blood from building up. He started to lose his footing and stumbled about. His strength finally gave in as he collapsed onto a pile of rice bags.**

**"It's a shame we couldn't resolve this peacefully, Doc. It's really tearing me up inside." Vryolak said with a condescending tone.**

"YOU BASTARD!" Yang roared, her eyes burning red. She wanted nothing more than to bash Vryolak's skull in. To think that this man would shoot the very person who had helped him and just cast the man aside as he lay dying.

"At least not all the Fang members were like him." Blake softly said. Sure there were a few extremists here and there, but none took it far enough to torture their own people. In a way, this made her see how just wrong Adam was, and to a lesser extent, how wrong she had been.

Adam once told her that their people were superior to humans. But that's only with the physical attributes. From what she had seen of Adam and Vryolak, Faunus can be just as cruel and evil as some humans.

**He then turned to his troops and barked out, "Alright, I want most of you to head outside and wait for further orders. The rest of you will separate into four-person squads and take positions in the tunnels. Send a scout party ahead to flush out that little prick."**

**The Fangs nodded and carried out their orders. The bulk of the force pulled back, regrouping in the camp outside of the cave. The few that remained separate into squads, intent on following their general's orders to the letter, filing into the tunnels. But just as the last group was about to enter the tunnels, they were stopped by Vryolak.**

**"Hold on," He ordered them before speaking again, "I've got an assignment for you all."**

"That can't be good." Qrow muttered, not liking Vryolak's tone.

**All through the tunnels, the sound of marching boots echoed. Squads of fangs scampered through the endless maze, searching for advantageous positions. Another squad, with a mission assigned to them by their general, entered the farthest tunnel. The scouting party pushed forward, heading for the very important prisoner's room, to bring out the son of their most hated enemy.**

**Within said room, the lights dimmed as the generator began to die out. A single laptop, fully charged, continued to run. On the screen was a single progress bar, which was nearly filled up. Within seconds, the bar was fully filled, ending the programming update it had been running. The lights died as the sound of a motor coming to life roared, followed by the grinding of gears.**

**In the darkness, a single light shone.**

"About time," Nora squealed alongside Ruby. Both were excited and more than ready to witness what was to come. It was going to be amazing.

"It's time for some robot action!" Yang cheered, excited by what was coming.

"Now this I'm hoping to see." Ironwood smiled.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Qrow faced Glynda. "How about you Glynda, ready for some robo-beatdown?"

"I'm just waiting to see how Mr. Schnee will escape." She replied.

**The first thing that the Fangs noticed were the metal doors that were hanging off their hinges, bent and warped beyond hope of repair, the aftereffect of the makeshift bomb that the prisoners had used. Before the destroyed entrance lay the two broken and smoking corpses of the Guards Vryolak had sent. One of the bodies was missing their weapon, which had been appropriated by Yinsen. Fortunately for them, the doctor had been too much of a coward to aim it at anyone.**

**The second thing they noticed was the prisoner's holding cell. The large and cavernous room was dark, almost pitch-black. They barely made out the outlines of the various tools and stations within. Had the prisoners done something to kill the power? Was this an ambush? Where was the Schnee hiding? All these questions and more raced through the minds of the extremists.**

**"One of us should scout ahead." A man with antlers suggested.**

**A woman with lynx ears cautiously asked, "But which one of us?"**

**"I'll check," Said their tiger-tailed comrade, "You two stay here. If I'm not back in two minutes, get back-up."**

**Tiger-Tail then held up his rifle and advanced into the darkness, leaving his compatriots in the dimly lit tunnel. They watched as their comrade's form was slowly enveloped by the darkness, before disappearing altogether. Though they can't see him, they can still hear him, as heavy footsteps reverberated through the silent tunnel. He was moving deftly through the room, unimpeded by the various obstacles, thanks to the night vision that all Faunus share.**

**"Have you found the Schnee?" Lynx-Ears loudly asked.**

**"No, not yet, All I see are a bunch of tools on the ground and-" They hear his voice cut off before speaking again. "Wait, I see something glowing, over in the corner. I'm gonna go check it out."**

Now everybody knew that this is where the action would come. It was a shame they couldn't summon some popcorn.

**They hear his slow and heavy footsteps as they stood their ground, with each step becoming an echo as the man moved farther away from their position. The echoing steps stopped after a few seconds. Then they heard Tiger-Tail report from a considerable distance, "It's just a lit-up computer. No, wait, something's reflecting- AAUGH!"**

**Antler-Head and Lynx-Ears watched in horror as Tiger-Tail flew through the air, the panicking man firing his rife wildly, the sparks of gunfire giving them the trajectory of his flight. They heard the sound of his body impacting upon the stone floor, more than a few feet away from where he was thrown. Something had tossed him clear to the other side of the room. The two Fangs refrained from firing their weapons into the room, not wanting to risk shooting their comrade.**

**Lynx-Ears turned to her antlered comrade and frighteningly asked. "What the hell was that?!"**

**Antler-Head could only shake his head at the question. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like grinding gears and saw a blinding light. Antler-Head caught the full brunt of the light, blinding him and causing him to drop his weapon to cover his eyes. As he screamed in fright, he was forcefully shoved into the stone walls of the tunnel by a powerful metallic arm.**

**Lynx-Ears, having averted her eyes just in time, locked them on a hulking, shadowy figure and promptly fired her rifle at it. The bullets sparked upon impact, giving her brief glimpses of a metallic grey body. It looked like a giant metal man to her. Her opponent marched up to her, unimpeded by the rapid fire, and punched her in the stomach, hurtling her a few feet away and onto her back. She coughed up blood as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The last thing she saw, before the she fell unconscious, were the dark and soulless eyes of a metal face glaring at her.**

"Now that's a little scary." Oscar said in slight fear.

'_My, Oscar,' _Ozpin told him. _'You've faced far worse than this. Surely a metal man isn't as terrifying.'_

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be a surprise to see it."

**The metal man rose, checked its surroundings and then strode off. It turned a corner, finding another trio of Fangs. The Faunus stood and stared at the metal behemoth in shock. Shock quickly gave way to fury as they fired their weapons, hoping to bring it down before it brought them down. The figure jumped back, taking cover behind the corner. Dust kicked up and sparks ignited as metal bullets impacted upon solid rock.**

**Eventually the magazines were spent, forcing the Faunus to charge their opponent's position. One of the extremists ran faster than his comrades, charging with all the speed of a cheetah, despite being a gopher Faunus. But as he rushed the figure's position, a strong, metal arm shot out, which his face collided with. The gopher spun downward onto the ground, his face broken and eating dirt.**

"Hahaha-Now that's a good whack!" Yang cheered, having pulled the same move before.

"Of course you would be excited by a broken face." Weiss rolled his eyes.

"Can it Weiss-Man." Yang teased, which shocked her white-haired teammate.

**His comrades did not slow their charge. Knowing that his recent tactic will not work again, the figure leapt from behind his cover, meeting his newest opponents head-on. He swept his arm out, only for the Fangs to duck beneath the blow. Having used much of their ammunition, they resorted to using their rifles as clubs, which they promptly beat upon their prey. But the metal man stood tall and undeterred, not even budging with each successive hit.**

**It was then that the metal man reached out and gripped the head of the Fang facing him, the man letting out a muffled scream. He dropped his rifle and started banging his fists on the arm gripping his face. Unimpressed, the metal man lifted the struggling criminal by his face, with the Faunus' legs kicking the air. The fang behind the metal man saw this and panicked, running to his comrade's aid. Capitalizing on this, the metal man slammed the fang in his grasp against the other, knocking both out. He released his grip and the Faunus fell to the ground in a heap, next to his unconscious comrade.**

**The metal pushed forward, emboldened by his previous victories. He came across a larger group of extremists, who fled in terror, knowing what he had done to their comrades. Some fired their rifles indiscriminately as they fled, hitting the ground and walls of the tunnel, and the metal menace that was slowly encroaching upon them. They eventually reached one of the metal gate doors that separated the tunnels into sections. The Fangs fled through the open gates and proceeded to shut them. However, they noticed too late that one of their comrades lagged behind, with the metal monster hot on his heels. Not risking the chance of letting the armored escapee pass through, they shut the gates on their doomed comrade.**

**They heard the abandoned Fang cried out, "No, you bastards!"**

**They heard as he rushed the metal gates and banged his fists upon them. As he did this, he shouted in a fearful and panicking voice. "Let me in, it's coming! IT'S COMING!"**

"This looks like the kind of thing you'd here in some horror film." Jaune said recalling certain films resembling this particular scene.

"So much for honor among... terrorists...?" Renora said a bit confused.

"Eh. I'm cool with it." Nora answered next.

**The man's speech quickly became an incoherent mess of hateful curses and desperate pleading as the sound of thunderous footsteps drew nearer. With each step, the man's cries became even more frantic and the banging on the walls more rapid and violent. They imagined that the man's hands were probably bleeding at this point. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, followed by equally quick silencing of the desperate man's cries and banging fists. An uncomfortable silence fell on the Fangs as they stared at the gates. They raised their rifles, keeping a firm but shaking grip on them as they aimed their sights at the gate.**

_**CLANG!**_

**The sound of fists striking metal had returned. But they did not belong to the doomed Fang on the other side of the gate. No, these new fists were strong, maybe stronger than steel, and struck with all the force of a sledgehammer. They knew this for they had seen a dent appear on the gate's surface, one that was nearly the size of a human fist. The Fangs, despite their fear, stayed at their positions.**

_**CLANG!**_

**A second fist-sized dent appeared. Whatever was on the other side of the gate had enough strength to pierce metal, and it didn't even have Aura. The Fangs shook in their boots as images of what those fists might do to flesh and bone ran through their minds. The grips on their weapons wavered, but they held their position, albeit with shaking legs. This thing might have the strength of Vryolak, but they doubt it had his cruelty. They were stuck between what seemed like uncertain death, while their only escape route led to what they knew to be certain death.**

_**CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!**_

**The banging on the gate was now more rapid and brutal, with various dents pushing outward. Whatever bravery left in these frightened fangs vanished, as some bolted away from the door. The few that remained were too terrified beyond rational thought to even consider running away. This brief lapse in mental capacity proved to be their undoing, as the metal doors flew out, the force of their flight knocking out some of the extremists in their trajectory. The metal man disregarded these unconscious extremists, not even sparing a glance as he marched past them.**

**At a corner, the metal behemoth heard the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps, doubtlessly more Fangs rushing to join their comrades at the cave's entrance. The metal man reeled his fist back and hoping to catch the terrorists by surprise, punched the stone wall just as the fangs came within his periphery. The Fangs in the front fell back in surprise, their eyes stung by the dust of crumbled granite. In spite of that, they picked themselves up and continued their retreat, not wanting to risk falling within their attackers grasp. The mob of Faunus quickly vacated the area, save for one.**

"If this were a horror film, that man is likely going to die." Jaune put in his two cents.

"Oh, yeah," Ruby agreed with her friend. She had seen her own share of horror films.

She watched them when Yang and her dad weren't looking.

"That usually happens." She concluded.

"Maybe will see your bro rip the guy's spine out." Qrow jokingly told Winter, whom just huffed.

"Doubtful. But I can imagine him punching him away...With lethal force."

**This one extremist, seeing the metal man in such a vulnerable position, decided that it was the opportune time to finish him off. But most of all, he saw this as his chance to move up the ranks. He reasoned that after killing the metal monster that had killed so many of his fellow Fangs, Vryolak would be so impressed that he'd make him his new number two. The Minotaur was going to need one if the rumors of Savin's desertion were true. The loss of the Schnee-spawn will set them back, but at least they'll be rid of one less human. With a bloodthirsty smile, he pulled his pistol from his holster. He gripped the firearm with both hands and aimed it at the back of the monster's chrome dome of a head. He pulled the firing pin back, savored his moment of genius, and pulled the trigger.**

_**BANG-KRE-SHRIRK!**_

**The bullet bounced off the metal dome and hit the opportunistic Fang in his right shoulder, causing him to fall while grasping his wound. Having felt the vibrations of the rebounding bullet, the metal man turned its head and looked down at the wounded extremist. He tilted his head incredulously, as though sending a confused glare at the crying and terrified man.**

**With a final tug, metal man pulled its fist out of the hole. Using both of its hands, he pulled the injured Fang to his feet, before shoving him into the granite walls of the tunnels. He then intensified his grip on the man's bleeding wound, causing a jolt of pain to course through the man's body. He then demanded in a metallic and angered growl, "Where are the prisoners?!"**

**Terrified beyond belief at the emotionless face of his metallic captor, the Fang whimpered despite the pain. "Th-th-they're in the holding cells... The east tunnel, just walk and turn a corner... oh, gods, please don't kill me!"**

**The metal man turned his head in the direction of the path the Fang told him to take. Satisfied, He returned his gaze back on the man, who flinched. It then lowly intoned, "If I find out you're lying, I'll come back and break the other one."**

**The Fang blinked and asked, "The other wha- AUGH!"**

**The metal man kicked his captive's right leg, snapping the man's tibia and fibula. The terrorist fell on his side, hands grasping his broken leg, crying out and cursing out his attacker with every swear known on Remnant. But the metal man paid him no mind, walking up the tunnel and turning a corner as instructed. To his immense satisfaction, the Fang he interrogated had been telling the truth as he found another tunnel. He marched forth, ready to beat down more of the extremists and free the prisoners.**

"That was kinda... ruthless." Jaune said with a raised brow. Though he wasn't complaining of course, considering what these people had done, he wasn't going to shed any tears for them.

"Yeah, kinda like Ruby." Nora said, recalling how Ruby had cut off Tyrian's tail.

"M-me...?" Ruby stuttered with a blush.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment." Renora said.

That didn't make Ruby feel any better.

**From behind his metal mask, Whitley Schnee smiled. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the looks of fear on the Fangs. After two months of torment, witnessing atrocities committed upon both humans and Faunus by these so-called "Freedom Fighters", he was now exacting righteous justice upon them. Justice not just for him, but for all of the lives these monsters had destroyed.**

**His resolve steeled, Whitley marched further down into the tunnel. But as he edged closer to the area where the prisoners were being held, a strange and very pungent odor began to assault his senses. It almost smelled like meat cooking over an open fire, meshed together with burning gasoline. He had smelt cooking meat before, back at home when the Kitchen staff prepared dinner. As for the gasoline, he had only smelt it once before in his life, during a lab experiment. But this smell, this horrid combination of odors, he recognized it immediately, for he first came into contact with it during his abduction**

**It was the smell of death.**

**Behind his metal mask, the young heir's blood ran cold. He quickly hastened his pace, going from an aggressive march to a desperate sprint. As he neared the end of the tunnel, the smell intensified. He fought the urge to vomit as his nasal passages were attacked by smells fouler than lit gasoline. Finally, he reached the end of the east tunnel, coming into contact with sealed metal door. Using all of his armor-enhanced strength, he kicked the metal door, securing it from its hinges and letting it fall to the ground. A sudden draft of air pushed out, flames nearly licking his armored body and smoke flying overhead.**

**In spite of the danger, the young man entered the room. What he saw shook him to his core.**

**Scattered all over the burning holding area, trapped in glowing cells or shackled to stone walls, were burnt, blackened corpses. Most of these bodies had been burnt so horribly beyond recognition that he can't even tell which were human or Faunus. A small part of him hoped that the lack of identifiable Faunus features meant that there were survivors. Those hopes were dashed once he made out antlers and horns on some of the corpses. The harsh reality finally set in for the boy.**

**Vryolak and Savin had murdered their prisoners. They had burnt every single one of them to death, even if half of them were Faunus.**

"Hgheurk..." Jaune fought the urge to vomit, swallowing it back before it came out. He wasn't exactly the only one.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Oscar looked as though they were about to let loose. Never did they imagine ever being subject to such a horrid and grotesque sight.

Qrow growled in outrage with clenched fists, "That bastard!"

'_In the end, it seems some people truly can stray off the path.' _Ozpin has seen many people do the exact same thing as Vryolak and Savin. Acting as if the crimes they committed were for the greater good. In truth, they were just fooling themselves and were little better than monsters.

The grown-ups were cringing at the sight. While they have witnessed death more times than they care to remember, they knew that to be burned alive was one of the worst ways to go.

Blake glared at the image, wondering if Adam would have done this eventually. A part of her wanted to say no... but she couldn't deny the possibility.

As for Winter, a part of her felt enraged. She was definitely angered by how these innocent people were murdered, but her true rage was in how her brother was forced to witness this inhuman act.

To witness something like that can't be good for him.

**As the fires lashed the air, another one was lit within the young Schnee. A single spark ignited within him, fueled by the anger he felt toward his captors and kindled by the fury over their many travesties. That single spark soon grew into a controlled flame, one that fueled his defiance against the Fangs. But after seeing this, this utter crime against life, the flame erupted into an inferno, an all-consuming rage.**

**Whitley escaped the burning room and continued on toward the entrance of the cave. He swore, on his dying breath, that he will not let these people's deaths be in vain.**

**Having heard the sounds of a pitched battle from within the tunnels, Vryolak wondered what was happening to his troops. It had been close to thirty minutes since he sent them into the tunnels and none have yet to report in. From what he was able to gather from radio chatter, his Fangs had come into contact with a "Metal Monster". At first, he wondered whether the stress of their situation had broken their minds. That doubt was cast aside as the gunfire and screams drew nearer to his position, followed by what sounded like thunder in the distance.**

**Something was coming, alright, something big and strong. Whatever it was, monster or not, was making mincemeat of his soldiers. The Bull Faunus sat down upon a wooden crate and waited for his mysterious opponent to come. He pulled out his pistol and began to reload.**

**A sudden gasp of air drew his attention to his left. He remarked with a surprised tone, "Holy Shit. You're still alive, Yinsen?"**

**Despite the pain, Yinsen spat out blood and grounded out through bloodied teeth. "You sound disappointed."**

**Vryolak chuckled and replied, "Disappointed? Far from it, I'm actually impressed you've made it this far. You're a tougher bastard than I gave you credit for, doc."**

**"Pardon me if I don't feel flattered."**

**"Take it however you want," Vryolak shrugged as he loaded another bullet into the magazine. "It doesn't matter, though. With all the blood you lost, I doubt you're long for this world."**

**"The same can be said about you."**

**Vryolak ceased with the reloading and regarded the wounded doctor with an unworried glance. He then asked with an uncaring tone, "What makes you say that?"**

**Yinsen let out a subdued laugh and replied, "Because **_**he's**_** coming."**

**"Oh, really, who's coming?"**

**The doctor replied resolutely, "The Schnee."**

**It was then that Vryolak let out a hearty laugh. After everything that's happened today, he really needed a pick-me-up. It honestly sounded like a joke to him. He should be scared of Whitley Schnee, a boy with no real combat experience and had all the nerve of a submissive coward? It was a real knee-slapper.**

**The laughter ceased when he heard the sounds of thunderous footsteps. He also heard what sounded like grinding gears, to his confusion. He looked to the tunnel entrance and saw a bright light in the distance, which was steadily increasing in size. He focused his eyes on the light, only to make out the outline of a tall and stocky figure. Within seconds, the mysterious figure revealed itself.**

"I'm hoping he gets a broken rib or two; Maybe his face." Yang said, replacing her disgust with anger, hoping that Whitley destroys that bastard.

"You won't see me crying over this." Ironwood said without pity. Many nodded at his words. Looks like Vryolak was about to get his just desserts.

**What he saw was an impressive sight. The newcomer had Gunmetal grey armor, with a stocky build that made them resemble more a metallic gorilla. He noticed that the armor had a few gaps, revealing the wearers working fatigues. The gauntlets were a little oversized, as though they had small compartments. He also noticed what looked like a large metal box secured to the armor's lower back, over which was a firmly-secured leather pack that seemed to be a parachute. But what struck him the most was the figures helmet. It was round and the facemask resembled a glaring face.**

"So awesome." Ruby squealed, thinking of possible adjustments and ideas. She wondered if she can build her own armor. Probably not, but it would be so awesome if she could.

"Impressive." Ironwood said with an impressed tone. "Not as fancy as what we've seen in that Avengers world, but still impressive either way."

"Actually...isn't this what the other Weiss faced?" Renora then said, reminding everybody of the world they saw before.

"Huh. Thinking on it the Weiss of that world _did _mention something like that." Oscar realized. It seemed there were a few worlds where both Weiss _and _Whitley faced the same thing. Though it made him curious of what the Whitley of this other world was like.

Does this make him... a hero?

**He addressed the figure, "Is it you underneath that armor, Schnee?"**

**The armored figure didn't reply, opting to stay silent as it observed Vryolak. The Bull Faunus clicked his tongue as he loaded the magazine into his pistol. He then said, "Don't bother trying to hide it, I know it's you, brat."**

**"Why did you do it?" Whitley asked, his voice slightly muffled by the mask, yet sounding quite metallic.**

**Vryolak blinked innocently, "Did what?"**

**The young man tightened his armored fists, "Why did you murder all those people?!"**

**"Oh, you mean the prisoners!" Vryolak declared in realization, "No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. Yes, I gave the order to burn them, but**_** you're **_**the one who murdered them."**

It was official. If Winter had her way, she would enter that world and smack that faunus down and place him in the smallest dirtiest cell she could find. Her relationship with her brother wasn't that great, but even he didn't deserve to suffer like this. This Vryolak, in her opinion, was lower than even scum.

The others also felt their hate for this man rise as well.

**Vryolak smirked viciously when he noticed the Schnee shaking in his armor. It seemed as the boy was getting riled up, just as the man wanted. He was in full control of the situation. So what if the kid had a fancy set of armor, he was still the same little weakling he captured months ago and he was going to mess him up. He then raised his pistol and aimed at the armored teen's chest.**

**He fired a shot, only for the bullet to have no effect on the armor. He could see where it had made contact, having left a small dent in its wake. He then remarked, "Thick armor. That's annoying."**

**He then holstered his pistol and went into a boxing stance. He held his arms up to his face and arrogantly remarked, "I don't need a gun to finish a little bitch like you off."**

**Without a warning, Vryolak charged Whitley with a vicious roar, acting much like the animal from which his Faunus characteristics drew from. Surprised by the man's speed, the armored teen failed to act, falling to the ground with the heavier man on top of him. That's when he felt a shifting weight on his chest and he saw Vryolak banging his fists on both sides of his helmet. Whitley winced as a sharp ringing reverberated through his helmet, slightly disorientating him. In anger, he took his right arm, which had been lying prone, and punched the side of Vryolak's stomach.**

**Vryolak let out a pained grunt as he rolled on to his side, clutching his injury with one of his hands. That punch was far stronger than he thought; it almost felt like he had been jabbed by a brick. He quickly rolled away from the armored Schnee and shot himself to his feet, albeit still clutching his wound. He looked and saw, much to his shock that a small, steadily expanding splotch of red appear through his clothes. He kept his distance as the armored pain-in-his-ass rose to his feet. He was not going let this little bastard beat him like some punk.**

"With the way things are going, I doubt he's going to make it." Qrow said. Though he didn't feel too bad about that.

"Man that armor is so cool. If I had that, I'd be the princess of thunder!" Nora cried in joy as she held an imaginary hammer, imagining striking her foes down with lightning.

"Oh, man. Imagine what I can do if I had that armor _plus _an improved Crescent Rose." Ruby giggled.

**Whitley, for his part, observed his opponent. From how he was clutching his bleeding wound and the pained expression he saw on the man's face, he had probably broken a few of the man's ribs. This confirmed two things for the young man. One, that the armor was far stronger than he originally thought and two, Vryolak did not use Aura.**

**Whitley raised his right arm and pulled up a panel, revealing a hidden yet primitive rocket launcher. He then aimed a rocket at the terrorist, who responded by pulling out his pistol again, which he quickly aimed at the teen's helmet. A tense stand-off ensued as the two opponents kept their eyes and weapons trained on the other, trying to gauge who will fire first.**

**Whitley spoke to Vryolak in a commanding tone, "Drop the gun. You're outmatched."**

**"Go to hell, Schnee!"**

**Whitley's voice became more forced as he ordered, "I said drop the damn gun, you insane bastard!"**

**Vryolak grit his teeth as he pulled the gun's firing pin back. As he kept the sights of his pistol trained on his armored opponent, he analyzed his situation and evaluated what actions he can take.**

**He was sure that he had a few broken ribs, and he was definitely sure that one of them had stabbed his lungs, as he found that it was getting harder to breath. He was also bleeding badly, meaning that punch had cut into his skin as well. The brat's armor gave him strength that no doubt far-exceeded his own. That same strength had been used on his soldiers, meaning that not even the advantage of superior numbers can stand in the Schnee's way. That was his situation.**

"As loathsome as he is... I can respect his analytical skills." Ironwood applauded, but nothing more than that. He can see how this man survived the Faunus War.

"See that girls. Get some thinking like that," Qrow told his slimy and bald nieces. "Though, use it only against bad guys and Grimm." The two girls frowned at him.

**As for his options, they didn't look good. If he fired his pistol, the armor will just deflect it, and the boy will kill him with a rocket. Even if he was able to kill the boy, he'd have Mr. X to contend with, meaning a slow and gruesome death that'll be dragged on for days. He'd rather not share go through something like that.**

**If not Mr. X, then A.I.M. will surely go after him for having lost so much precious data from the supplies they had given his group. Especially after Savin, whom they usually communicated with, had decided to desert, meaning that he was useless to them.**

**Lastly, if he dropped his weapon and made a run for it, his soldiers waiting outside will see his broken body and no doubt seize the opportunity and kill him. He knew that his troops hated him and that their fear of his strength was what kept them in line.**

**In short, it all boiled to either getting killed by the boy, or his former benefactor, or by his own soldiers.**

**That's when he decided upon another option. One that will let him end things on is terms.**

**"Fuck it." He spat out.**

**He pressed the barrel of his pistol underneath his chin.**

_**BANG!**_

"The coward's way out. Though considering his options, it makes sense." Glynda said not feeling bad at the man's death.

"True. But how would the boy feel?" Ozpin made a point that Whitley in this world might be feeling something wrong with witnessing suicide.

He imagined that the boy's mental health was starting to suffer.

**Whitley watched in shock as Vryolak fell back on his feet, with half of his face missing and smoke radiating from the barrel of his pistol. The boy lowered his arm, but found he was unable to move his gaze from his tormentor's corpse. Miklos Vryolak, The infamous Minotaur, a man who had prided himself on his huntsman-like strength and control over the lives of others, and delighted in the torture and deaths of his enemies had killed himself. This man, who hated humanity with a passion, chose to kill himself. He'd rather take his own life than let a filthy human take it.**

**"A gruesome end for a gruesome person..." Yinsen's weak voice roused him from his stupor.**

**He saw the doctor lying down on a pile of white rice bags, which had been stained red by his blood. He noticed that the bottom part of the old man's shirt was now a very deep crimson. He had lost too much blood. The boy quickly went over to his dying friend and knelt beside him. Releasing the clasps holding his facemask in place, the boy raised it up, his face visible to the world.**

**"Come on, get up, old man, I can still get you out of here." The boy told the doctor, desperately clinging to the hope that he can still save the man's life.**

**"No... Just leave me here. I'm dead, no matter what." The doctor replied, the light fading from his eyes.**

**"Come on, we had a plan."**

**"**_**This **_**was always the plan, Schnee."**

**Shocked by the confessions, Whitley asked the man. "But what about your family, don't you want to see them again?"**

**Tears fell from Yinsen's eyes as he sadly replied, "My family's dead... These monsters burned them inside our house... But I'm going to see them now, Schnee."**

Now everybody was glad Vryolak was dead.

Yinsen helped them, and in return all he got was being kidnapped and his family dead! It sickened all of them.

'_I hope maybe... maybe I can change that.' _Blake thought longingly. Hoping one day such deaths wouldn't occur in future generations. Yang then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Qrow did the same with Ruby, Winter with Weiss, and team JNR with each other.

**Whitley stared pityingly at the doctor. Yinsen saw this and reassuringly said, "It' okay. I want this... I want this."**

**He watched as the doctor reached into his shirt's breast pocket. With a shaky hand, the doctor pulled out a small object. He then held his hand over Whitley's and dropped the object into his. It was a ring, a golden ring. He gave the jewelry to Whitley and asked him, "Promise me, when you get out of here, that you'll go to Gulmira and bury my wedding ring with my wife. Will you do that for me?"**

**Whitley stared at the ring in the palm. Without a second thought, he told the man, "I promise."**

**"Thank you... my friend."**

**Whitley smiled sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. He then told his savior, "Thank you for saving my life."**

**"Don't waste it, then. Don't waste your life, Schnee..."**

**The light in Yinsen's began to fade as his breathing became slower. Then he looked beyond the teen and smiled, "I see them... I see..."**

**With those final words, Yinsen drew his last breath. His head fell backward, lying down upon the pile of bloodied rice bags that had served as his death bed. Whitley stared at the prone corpse of his friend. Something in him broke when he saw the light finally fade from the doctor's eyes. For the first time in many years, Whitley Schnee cried. He cried his heart out as he mourned the passing of his friend, a good man who didn't deserve what had happened to him.**

**Grief quickly became anger when he remembered that there were more soldiers were outside. The thought that the bastards responsible for so much death and misery were still alive filled him with disgust. He was not going to let them harm anyone else.**

**Depositing Yinsen's ring into a small compartment, the young man rose to his feet once. His anger ignited into full fury as he steeled himself for what was coming. What these monsters did to others, he was going to inflict upon them tenfold. He pulled down the face mask and clamped it tightly onto his helmet.**

**In that moment, he became more than Whitley Schnee.**

**He was now an armored avenger.**

**It was quiet in the camp as the Vryolak Loyalists waited for their commander to Appear. It had been close to an hour since they were ordered to hold position outside of the mine. But as they waited, they heard what sounded like a pitched battle from inside the mine. Minutes later, the sound of a single gunshot echoed through the camp. As they feared disobeying their leader, the Faunus extremists held their positions.**

**Suddenly, they heard a harsh rumbling erupt from the cave. For some, it sounded like thunder from a coming storm. For others, it resembled more the beating of a war drum. Seconds later, a figure emerged from the dark abyss of the mine. At first, they assumed it was Vryolak.**

**But once the individual was in full view, they nearly jumped in fright. Standing in full view of the gathered terrorist, was a person in a set of armor. The grey armor shined in the blast of the morning sun as it stood with a defiant stance. Scattered over the armor were dents, scratches, and what seemed to specks of dried blood. The sight of this metal man nearly frightened them.**

**Eventually, someone worked up the nerve to shout, "Open fire!"**

**The extremists immediately followed the order, spraying the area where the metal man stood with a volley of bullets. The metal man didn't even budge as he was pelted with bullets, standing his ground without even wavering in his stance. Soon, the extremists spent their ammunition. They stood in shock as the armored man continued to stare at them, freezing them in place as he locked his scowling metal glare upon them.**

_**Just what the hell is this thing?**_** Many of them wondered.**

**The metal man then growled lowly, "My turn, fuckers."**

It wouldn't be a lie to say the cast somewhat enjoyed what Whitley was about to do. Heck, even the 'Bad Side' would probably applaud this as well. All of them watched as Whitley did his part to finish these monsters off.

**He then flexed his arms out, flames shooting out. Like the breath of the dragon, the fire shot out quickly and furiously. The front line was immediately engulfed in the flames, the burning terrorists either falling dead or dancing wildly as they burned. Those not caught in the fiery waves retreated, but it did them no good as the fires washed over the crates holding their stolen weapons.**

**The heat of the fires ignited much of the stored ammunition, starting a chain reaction as explosions of debris and body parts erupted. Many of the Fangs that had sought cover were blown back as their barricades exploded near them. No matter where they went, the extremists could not escape the growing sea of flames. Their metal attacker strolled through the flames without a care, waving his arms about as the flames shot from beneath his wrists.**

**In the center of the camp, the holographic projector which had hid their camp for so long exploded, revealing the hidden holdout to the world. Whitley saw this and smile as he watched the hologram flicker and fade before disappearing altogether. But that's when he noticed that the fire was starting to get out of control. If he stayed here any longer, he was either gonna burn to death or die from smoke inhalation.**

**He took this as his moment to cease his assault. With his left hand, he flipped a panel on his right arm over, revealing a red button. Without any hesitation, he pressed the button. Two streams of fire shot out from his feet, propelling him into the air. Just as his feet flew off the earth, a great explosion erupted within the camp, a large plume of flame and smoke reaching high into the sky.**

**From this cloud, a lone object rocketed out, flying away from the area. It was Whitley Schnee, who grit his as the strong winds and G-forces slammed into this body. He opened his eyes, which he had closed once he launched, and saw the open desert beneath him and the rich blue skies around him. Suddenly, he heard the thrusters sputter before dying. After rising high into the air, he was falling through it. He screamed as his body went into free-fall.**

**He tugged on a string situated on his waist. He was rewarded with the relieving sound of fabric unfurling as a parachute opened. The Schnee relaxed as he let the desert winds guide the parachute. Shuffling his head to his left, he saw a dark cloud rise from where the extremist camp had been located. He felt immense satisfaction as he watched the smoke reach into sky. Soon, he felt semi-solid ground again as he landed in the desert. The landing was rough as it forced the boy to fall face down into the sand. The parachute followed suit, still blowing in the wind as it rested on the ground.**

**After pushing himself onto his back, Whitley spent the next few seconds trying to calm his nerves. Once he was fully relaxed, he removed his helmet. His sweaty, dirt-smudged face basked in the warmth of his sun, his matted and wet hair drying from its heat. He looked up at the blue sky, the same sky he had been soaring through only moments before, and savored the feeling of relief and joy that washed over him.**

**He was finally free.**

**With an exhausted sigh, The Schnee laid his head upon the warm desert sands.**

**"Not bad," he remarked as he basked in his newfound freedom**

The screen then shut off, ending their viewing of the world. The TV then vanished into thin air, like it hadn't even been in the alley.

"Welp... I guess it's time for bed." Qrow said before yawning. "Been awhile since I've slept in an alley, but it isn't so bad."

"Really, I mean, really?" Yang said in disapointment as she saw a nearby garbage bag squirming about. She did not want to know what was inside of it.

"Ugh. This is disgusting." Weiss complained. Weiss looked at their accommodations for the night. He scowled and retched in disgust when he saw a rat scurry past him.

"Well, not like we can do anything about it." Jaune sadly said putting his head on a brick. He looked in jealousy at Nora, who put her head on two 'soft pillows', with Renora just lying back without a care in the world.

"Eh." Blake shrugged, lying back on the grimy wall. "I've slept in worse. Just not in another world."

"Likewise," Ozpin said through Oscar. Having experienced numerous lives where in some, he ended up roughing it like a hobo. Heck, he had been homeless a few times. Those were rough times.

Slowly, everybody began to fall asleep, despite having to use disgusting and dirty alley to rest. Yet just as they were about to lose consciousness, they heard something.

"Found you."

Suddenly, multiple wormholes opened beneath them, which they fell into with surprised screams.

The wormholes collapsed into nothingness, leaving no evidence behind.

* * *

**And that just happened. In any case, hope you all liked this massive chapter, being the longest one as of the moment. Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 27: My Hero Academia-Liberation

**Chapter 27: My Hero Academia-Liberation & Succession**

* * *

**And I'm back, ready for a new chapter. Not to mention for this one, many people have been asking for the cast of RWBY to return. And I'll tell you that you will get to see them ...just not in the way you think. Hehehehe. You'll see.**

**In any case, this one will be a look-back at an old world we've already scene. This one featuring one of my most favorite parts of the story of My Hero Academia. Plus we get a load of guest stars here after getting permission. So it might confuse some people with how they talk as their from another fanfiction story. As such, sorry if you get confused.**

**To a certain requester as well, sorry about this. I was going to do the whole Destiny thing but overall I found something that I liked and I apologize for it.**

**Also my beta-reader is taking some time off for the moment, you know, work. In any case, enjoy.**

* * *

"Well everyone, I guess this is it." The audience has just finished seeing Blighburn, and boy did they love it. Some cheered, others jeered, and others felt sympathy for the poor boy.

A world where a single boy had ended up going from a sweet kid to an absolute monster. One where he had slowly turned into a horrific monster to fulfill a twisted destiny. A destiny that would end with the death of many people.

Not a lie to say many loved the plot, especially the villains team CRDL and even Whitley to a degree.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Mercury then said.

"Yeah." Dove added. "Do you mean you're kicking us out?"

"Oh heavens no." Mayden replied. "Well, sorta. Kinda. See, a bunch of _whiners_," Mayden then stared at the beings beyond his theatre, giving a non-existent glare. "Have been sending me messages and dang PM's saying RWBY should be here and crap like that."

"..." Nobody knew what he was saying, but Mayden continued on anyway.

"It's soooo annoying!" Mayden trudge forward. "So _what _if Team RWBY and a few goodies aren't here at the moment. Big whoop! They would have returned eventually! Not like I was gonna keep them out forever but noooo, whining there is! If they're so upset they can read a freaking other story!"

"Any idea what he's talking about?" Emerald simply said to Cinder.

"No idea." Cinder responded. "But clearly there are other people here...I think." Could Mayden be using his powers to hide these other...guests. She wasn't sure.

"In any case," Mayden finally stopped his childish ranting. "I decided to give the audience 'exactly' what they want...with a twist!" With a non-existent grin, Mayden then produced a snapping noise which reverberated throughout the room.

"Gah!" Then like that Mercury fell into the black hole that is the abyss.

"Don't worry!" Mayden said as more dark holes opened up. "This time unlike the heroes, you guys _will _be entering the abyss where you'll just be asleep."

"Oh no!" Dove shouted.

"Not again!" Russel screeched!

"Well." Coco said not looking amused as she was sinking into the hole. "This sucks."

Soon more and more people fell into the abyss. Adam, Emerald, Cinder, Neo, and so many others. By the time it was finished in only a few people were left. Those people being Roman Torchwick, Whitley Schnee, the mystery girl, Cardin, and Tock. Five out of countless now inside some weird dimension where they'll sleep for who knows how long.

"...This is unexpected." Roman slowly said, unsure how to feel about this.

"And more." Mayden added onto the sentence. "Because now time to bring in these guys!" A flash of light then appeared where screaming could be heard. "From the Mobian Earth itself, United Heroes Universe, made by none other than KingFrancisX," A real dimension and world mind you. One simply has to check the search engine. "Meet these guest stars baby!"

The flash of light ended and from it multiple people came out.

"Uh my head. Did I eat too many burgers or did Ock simply shake me to much like a milkshake." A young man's voice could be heard wearing some kind of spandex suit of red and blue.

"What just happened. Uh..my baby!" A familiar voice was then heard that some recognized belonging to a certain silver-eyed girl. But she wasn't the only one they recognized.

"Woah, uh, where are we." A drunk old man said holding his flask. "Don't tell me we're in some weird dimension again."

"Haha Qrow." A woman with a face like Yang said chiding her sibling. "This is serious. We have no idea who did this."

"Where are we." A dark witch said rubbing her head. "I am certain I haven't been released...Cinder?"

"Oh great." The anti-hero turned mercenary said. "So you came to. Great."

"Blake!" A certain bull faunus said. "Where have you and these insects have taken me." The White Fang leader said in an attempt to draw out his sword...only to find nothing at all.

"Adam!" Blake replied also trying to get out her weapon...to find nothing as well.

"What in-huh-where..? Raven!" A blonde man and father of Yang said spotting his ex.

"...Oh boy." Raven then said wishing she wasn't here now. While no longer on bad terms with him, she wasn't exactly comfortable with him. If anything anytime they met it was always awkward.

"Just where are the others." The Invincible Girl said realizing her friends were nowhere near. But before she could continue a loud voice was heard louder than them all.

"Just what is going on?" The very general of Atlas shouted in utter confusion. He wasn't the only one to either. Everyone here was confused at the moment. From Team RWBY, Spider-Man, Salem and Cinder, and others all utterly dumbfounded with what is going on. Even the people already in here were unsure what was going on.

Luckily one being knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh great...here again." A being with multiple limbs and eyes said. One that Spider-Man recognized.

"What the..Other!? How are you here?" For those confused, the Other is a powerful being where in the United Heroes world lives inside Peter Parker, but was just barley a voice. So how he was here now left him shocked. Though before the Other can answer, a voice came in.

"Sup everybody!" Mayden called out getting their attention. "How are you doing."

"Tch!" The Other scowled. "So it really is one of _your kind_." The Other said hinting he knew something about Mayden and his species.

"Hold on, you know this guy?" Weiss said before noticing someone very familiar. "What in...Whitley!" She said shocked her little brother is here. "What are you doing here."

"Not to mention Roman Torchwick." Pyrhha glared with Roman just giving the finger to her.

"And me." Cardin said raising his hand.

"And me as well." Tock said despite the fact that none of these 'guests' knew her.

"..." Double for the mystery girl. Though it made sense since she came from a completely different universe.

"Again, what is going on!?" Ironwood shouted.

"Jeez Ironwood, we're standing right here." Spider man said in a jokingly manner. "But seriously, what is going on. This isn't another dimensional adventure is it. Because we just beat Adam and his croons." Adam snarled at that.

"I will explain." The Other said a bit angrily. Waving his hand at the entity that brought them here. "We are in a special dimension that lies outside the Great Web of Life and Destiny. And holding us _hostage_-"

"Of course you'd say that." Mayden laughed.

"-is a being that hails from a species that can be considered otherworldly with _god-like _powers. Yet," He then glared a bit. "At a young age these beings kidnap people from all over the Multiverse and force them to watch other worlds."

"Sounds like you know from experience." Cinder smirked.

"Sadly yes." He was trapped in a theater like this for a long time. Forced to watch other versions of himself and allies being either intriguingly awesome...or just downright pathetic. "The worst part being that aside from a few certain beings, his species fully control their domain with ease. So don't bother trying to use your powers."

"That explains why nothing bad has happened to us with Qrow here." Tai quipped with Qrow just waving a hand off at him.

"Interesting." Salem, the ruler of Grimm and wielder of the Dark Gaia alongside being a Spider-Totem said. "I truly can't use my powers."

"Okay, okay, I think I'm starting to get it." Spider-Man stood up and pointed in the direction Mayden's voice came from. "You're here...to make us watch other worlds."

"Yep."

"Eh, better than facing some Armageddon event." Spider-Man said not even fazed by what was happening. Mayden chuckling as he knew in a while Spider-Man and his friends will be facing not Armageddon...but a Spider-Geddon event. Perks in being capable of seeing other worlds.

"That sounds so cool!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I'll say." Yang agreed with her sis. "What do you think Blake. Interested in seeing these other worlds?"

"...I guess." Blake mused also interested. But then she frowned as she turned to Salem and even Roman and Cinder. Double to Adam who sneered right back. "But why are _they _here."

"Yes. I understand you have taken their powers, yet why did you bring them." Ironwood agreed.

"Because it's boring if it's just good guys." Mayden answered. "Besides, Roman, Whitley, Cardin, Tock, and mystery girl here aren't even part of your universe." Now that got them interested.

"Well...guess we're staying." Cardin said relaxing a poofing some popcorn. "Trust me dorks, you'll get used to this."

"Dorks?" Cinder slightly felt irked. "You do realize who I am, correct?"

"Just a loser who gets her butt whooped and can't hurt me right now." Cardin said with utter confidence as he knows thanks to the rules, he can't be harmed. "Also, Salem, right? Man you look old." He chuckled.

"Ohhhhh! Got you there grandma!" Roman laughed.

The two villains for a moment wished they could deal with these two. But considering they're lack of power, not so much. It was then Salem noticed a certain faunus with green skin who cheekily waved at her.

'_So she's alive here huh. Interesting.' _Maybe if she ever had a chance, she could revive her old ally. She was after all one of the few competent ones under her command.

"So," Whitley said to his sister-dimensional sister. "How are you doing?"

"...Fine." Weiss said. "You good here?" While she didn't really speak with him much, this version of Weiss at least felt inclined to see how this version of her brother is doing.

"Good." He said. "Apparently I'm Iron Man in another world or something like that." It was official. The multiverse is a strange place. Gosh Weiss was going to have a headache after this.

"Now that we have all of this cleared up." Mayden then said ready to get this party started. "It's time I have you watch another realm. So relax, calm down, and have some fun. Because after this I'll send you back to your world where after you can get beaten and killed by those vampire freaks."

"I'm sorry, what?" Blake said in worry. To bad Mayden didn't care at all.

"And start!"

**The scene began, showing what is apparently a torn up battlefield with nothing in sight but broken buildings. All over it was nothing but devastation. Yet one person could be seen in the rubble, holding something in her hand.**

"Cinder!" Ruby said looking at the anti-hero with a few others also surprised.

"Man someone lost their looks." Spider-Man joked.

"For once I agree with you bug." Adam cruelly smiled.

Cinder just tried ignoring them, though did feel some anger at their jab.

"So it's this world huh." Cardin smiled. "This should be fun."

"Wait, you know this world?" Pyrhha asked the former bully.

"Yep. And you're about to see some twists."

**Cinder stared at the dismembered hand, and flashbacks occurred showing her wearing the hand. A man yelling at her. Her always having it by her side.**

"**This little thing…" She then smiled cruelly. "Is of no use to me." Then just like that, she turned the hand to dust.**

"This Cinder seems different." Salem commented.

"Yeah she is." Mayden said. "Unlike your guy's version who got a second chance, this one ain't an atoner here. But she's definitely awesome and you'll see why."

"?" Cinder raised a brow at that, and unsure how she felt that she was seeing an evil version-more so than her-in another world. Well, this should be interesting.

**The screen then changed showing a being covered in a massive pitch black silhouette. However, a closer look showed a familiar White Fang mask and bull horns that everybody recognized.**

"Adam!" Blake said utterly shocked at her ex having a completely different look. Not to mention his size.

"Oh man. He's huge." Whitley said surprised by this turn of events.

"Dude looks like he hit the gym a lot." Yang muttered seeing that this Adam was practically Hulk sized, and bigger to boot.

"Someone's compensating." Qrow said chuckling. Adam ignored the old bird and instead focused on this version of him. It was...interesting so to say.

'_What kind of power is this?' _He thought.

**Meanwhile, Adam raised his hand ready to kill Cinder Fall. He materialized his power of stress, and began completing his super move. Moonslice-100%. He then released a mass burst of power that could destroy any building in sight **

'_**And yet'**_** Adam thought staring as Cinder's hands then glew as she moved and had her hand **_**touch **_**the power Adam sent at her. A second later a massive explosion occurred with a huge chunk of a city was instantly demolished to nothing.**

**Noticing this is a hulking figure fighting many faunus, Mercury using his legs to shoot fire at a guy with ice powers, and a few others watching the boom. But the real problem for Adam is her. Watching as from the smoke and ashes Cinder came out. Her outfit a ruined wreck, yet standing tall smiling all the way.**

"**Honestly, it ain't much if you just destroy it before you swing." She said not even looking fazed by this power that hit her. Simply walking while Adam showed signs of shock at this occurrence. "Looks like your size is just for show, huh. Look, I get it man. It's **_**fun **_**to just absolutely obliterate things you don't like."**

"This Cinder...seems like what she was like before." Yang said taking notice of Cinder's demeanor. A person who just wanted to destroy everything in sight all for power.

"I don't think so." Spider-Man surprisingly said. "While she seems kinda like the Cinder we once knew, this one seems more...mature somehow."

"Are you instigating I'm not mature Spider-Man?" Cinder then asked the Web-Head herself.

"Pretty much." Spidey jokes. "I mean, you only turned out this way after Goblin and my good therapy lessons. Man am I good." Cinder just grunted at that. Though she then stared at this other version of her. No symbiote, Iso-8, or fire powers. Yet this version had something she didn't have...but what?

"Now things are definitely becoming more serious." Tock giggled loving this fight. "Hey bull horns," She called out to Adam. "can you do something like that version of you?"

"...No." Adam said annoyed, but also a bit envious of this version of him. While Adam didn't wish to say he is weak, he could tell this version of him is clearly at a higher level in terms of strength. Made him question just what kind of power he had in this world.

"Glad we don't face angst there with that kind of power." Ironwood said a bit relieved that their Adam didn't have this version's power.

"Please. We can defeat him easily." Qrow said confidently. "I mean, Thanos, Doom, Goblin, they were way stronger and we took em out just like that."

"Yeah. Except it took dozens to hundreds to actually win against them." Tai then reminded Qrow. He wasn't trying to be mean, but none of them stood a chance against those monsters by themselves. Had it not been for teamwork, they would have all lost.

"**My power is but a means!" Adam roared standing tall growing even larger. "A means to liberate the people discriminated against! A means to execute the will of those being beaten!"**

Looks like this Adam actually was still someone who fought back against discrimination. Yet it felt he had more resolve to do so than theirs who was just doing it to prove his superiority.

**From the rubble a machine then came out. Flying high in the air while Adam himself felt something throbbing in him. **_**'What is this throbbing in my chest I've been feeling?'**_

**The machine then broke apart into multiple pieces flying at him.**

'_**Is it fear? No, there's no way! My Semblance converts fear to power to! Then just why…'**_

**It was then Cinder spoke as the machines were just about to hit Adam.**

"**This 'freeing the faunus stuff' and 'liberation' sure seems awfully stiff." Cinder didn't realize it, but her words had an affect on Adam. His eyes widening as pieces of his past returned. A flashback from the day before he became a person the faunus looked up to and loved.**

"_**Adam." **_**A voice then said, the screen showing a much younger Adam surrounded by other faunus in the shadows.**

"_**We have been living in hiding for generations now." **_**They told him, as each and every one of them have been pushed back by humans who discriminated against them. **_**"You are the one who will execute the Faunus's will."**_

**It then showed Adam wearing a suit. He was but a child, who should have been growing up like any child. With friends, fun, and among other things. Instead, here he is told but one thing.**

"_**All our regrets fall on your shoulders."**_

"...Is it just me, but does this Adam seem more...sympathy, or something?" Yang then whispered to Blake.

"He...does seem different from ours." Blake said looking at the younger Adam who looked more serious as a child. "If anything, it seems he's been fighting for the faunus here but not by his own will. But by the expectations of others."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Ruby asked.

The others just shrugged, unsure really.

'_**Why are my stress levels **_**reducing**_**?' **_**Adam then thought to himself, returning to reality. The machine now forming to create something powerful, disastrous. His body becoming enveloped from it creating a powerful work of armor. **

**In a matter of moments, he was soon engulfed in the new armor known as Crestro! One that amplified his own power up to a new level.**

"**This is 150%!" Adam shouted at Cinder who simply smiled.**

"**Ah, is that so?" She simply asks not really caring for the answer.**

"Hey, what is that guy's power anyway?" Roman then asked.

"Indeed." The mystery girl said. "It seems rather strange that he keeps growing, yet said something about stress."

"Right, well to explain, Adam's power in this world is like the Hulk." Mayden said.

"The Hulk!" Yang said surprised that Adam of all people got such a power.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Qrow said surprised by this.

"Yep." Mayden continued. "But if it helps, he's nowhere _near _Hulk's real power. But he can definitely hurt you guys quite a bit. Not to mention unlike Hulk, Adam here can actually use his powers in more creative ways that Hulk."

"Huh. On one hand, Adam is way weaker...but he did destroy a good chunk of a city." Spider-Man said contemplating this version of Adam. Knowing that while not as physically powerful as his Hulk, he doesn't seem to be a complete pushover. "On the bright side, at least our Adam is a pushover."

"I'll skin you bug!" Adam retorted.

"Sure you will." Spider-Man said not taking him seriously, only infuriating him further.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else a giant behemoth is wrecking the city even worse than Cinder and Adam. Running from the absolute carnage is none other than Neo...with Neo!?**

**Along with Emerald in one copy of her hands and a hurt Neo who moaned.**

"**Well ain't that great." Neo muttered as more destruction came flying around them. "Ow-ow-My arm!" She then cried out.**

"**Careful not to get to close! It still hasn't noticed us yet!" A copy of Neo said to herself while carrying Emerald with another Neo.**

"**I'm glad that they still haven't come after us yet, but…" Another Neo said then trailing off. Prime Neo of course knew what her copy was trying to say.**

"**It's just to overpowered! If we can take this chance to meet with the others…"**

"Wow. So Neo can talk in this one." Roman chuckled. He then turned toward Ruby. "Hey Red-er-other version of Red. Are Neo and I still good partners with each other in your world?"

"Neh." Ruby replied giving a so-so motion of her hand to the other dimensional thief. "You guys don't hang out as much. Neo hangs with a thief called Black Cat a lot more."

"Oh…" Roman said a bit disappointed.

"...But whenever you get caught and end up in jail, thanks to yours truly," She giggled pointing at herself. "She busts you out as soon as possible. For a tub of ice cream."

Roman then smiled. "Ha! That makes sense."

**Meanwhile in another place on the battlefield, it showed Roman himself running in absolute fear. Knowing full well there's a good chance he and the others can die at this point. "That bastard actually got up early for once…!" He then realized something bad about this situation. "If we fight that **_**thing **_**now, the League will be done for!"**

"My group?' Cinder asked the Keeper.

"Uh-hu. Only better than the original one you had before."

**Roman ran until he walked towards Mercury who's mechanical legs were smoking from the overuse of Fire Dust. "C'mon...I was just about to incinerate that Ice Bastard!"**

**Roman didn't care, and instead got in contact with Dr. Watts.**

"**Doctor! You're listening, aren't cha!" He called out while from afar the doctor is listening in. "Please transport us! Hazel is out of control! We're all going to die!"**

'_Hazel?' _The Queen of Grimm thought. She wondered what Roman meant by her former ally.

"_**Are you trying to kill John-Chan?" **_**Came the response on Roman's earpiece. **_**"John-Chan gets tonsillitis whenever he transports something."**_

"**Like I care, just do it!" Roman shouted back. "Wait, that's clearly a lie! Weren't you the one using him left and right earlier!?"**

**Watts merely shrugged in his hidden lair, not caring at all. **_**"I have no intentions of associating myself...with someone whose location is being tracked by outsiders. Contact me again once you lost the White Fang."**_

"**Cinder's gonna die, and you're alright with that!?" Roman shouted back. "She's Salem successor you know!?"**

"_**All the more reason she needs to be cornered." **_**Watts said ominously.**

"Looks like those two are still decent buds compared to ours." Weiss said.

The two female villains said nothing in response.

**Meanwhile from above, using a piece of ice to fly is a figure floating above to where a giant unknown figure is moving around. There the person recalled what they were once told by Adam.**

"_**Out of the skills used by those in the League, the one we must be most wary of is...Mercury's usage of wide-range Fire Dust attacks. Perry, you are the keystone of the White Fang. "**_

**Remembering this, the faunus could only lament just a bit. **_** 'I'm sorry Adam. For me to have caused you to worry…' **_**The faunus then launched a massive assault of ice dust onto the giant behemoth.**

**Then turned to reveal itself as none other than Hazel himself. Who simply flicked the attack away like nothing. Launching Perry away like garbage.**

"That's Hazel!" Ruby said seeing the massive difference between theirs and the one here.

"Dude looks as strong as the Hulk." Spider-Man admitted a bit shocked at the massive-pun intended-difference in size and power between the two they knew.

'_Huh. Wish I had this version.' _Perhaps Salem could find a Hazel as powerful as this if she searched across the multiverse. Because while she did feel the heroes of her world would win...it wouldn't be without more than a few broken bones.

"Perry huh." Blake said ignoring Hazel for now and instead interested in the faunus she heard. "A lot stronger than the one I knew."

"A friend of yours?" Pyrhha asked with the cat faunus shaking her head.

"No. But the difference is there."

"Yeah, uh, how are these guys so strong?" Tai asked. Luckily Mayden was there to answer.

"Simple. In this dimension everyone has a Semblance. No aura, but Semblances that really make a huge difference, particularly as they don't always follow the laws of physics." That made those in the audience confused, though they quickly pushed it aside having already experienced such things here and there in their world.

Life is strange that way.

**As the destruction happened, in a vehicle another faunus noticed Perry being launched away and was horrified. **_**'What is that thing...I must protect Adam!'**_

**Realizing what he had to do, the man then began driving unaware the faunus known as Tock hopped aboard hanging on tight on the bumper wheel. Along the way Hazel came roaring back out screaming one thing.**

"**MISTRESS'S SUCCESOR!"**

**Then, a second later...he stopped.**

**Sensing something.**

**As for Adam, he to felt something as well. His power still decreasing even after facing Cinder. **_**'Liberation over discrimination. The power to finally get humans to truly accept faunus.'**_

"**150% huh?" Cinder said placing a glowing hand on the ground. The power of one of the Maiden's finally about to be released.**

'_**Suffering...re-awakening...this girl…'**_

"**Is that what this Plus Ultra is all about?" Cinder continued not even caring anymore.**

**Adam then saw her face. A face he recognized as something he could never achieve. **_**'It's as if she's been liberated from all her suffering, the scorn of those who hated her power…' **_**At that moment Adam then felt it. **_**'I see, so **_**that's **_**what this feeling in my chest is.'**_

'_Relief.' _The Other thought as he stared into this world. While he didn't really care for the affairs of insects like them, even he could find himself somewhat interested. While he tolerated his Cinder, he sensed this Cinder to be much different. One who while wasn't given a chance like the United Earth, but this one falling into a darker path yet maturing more.

"Now this is gonna be neat." Tock exclaimed chewing on her popcorn.

"And probably cause even more damage in the city." Whitley added in. "I feel sorry for the people who have to pay for the constant damage in the city."

"That I can agree with you." Ironwood said to the other dimensional Whitley.

**As the battle continued, a certain voice rang out.**

'_**Yo, it's me. Tock!' **_**The alligator faunus said holding onto dear life at the bumper car. As it happened the driver then saw something very, **_**very **_**wrong as buildings began crumbling.**

"**Stop, stop, stop!" He ordered. "Fall back!" The faunus did as they were told knowing full well that whatever is happening is causing things to turn to Dust somehow.**

'_**Thanks to Neo and the rest of the gang's protection, I was able to cling to this guy's van.' **_**Tock continued on as she then felt the screeching stop. **_**'Our story was at a standstill, but now...and I know something crazy is going down at the place where the van is headed.**_

**Tock would be more than right. Because at the moment for an unknown reason, **_**everything **_**in the area was **_**falling apart **_**and turning to **_**dust**_**.**

Cinder wouldn't admit this, but a part of her felt a slight admiration for this counterpart of her's. While she had so much power now at the moment, the power this version of her is giving is more than a little impressive.

"Wow...this is insane." Qrow said.

"Not gonna lie, that Cinder is definitely crazy or something." Tai agreed. He knew a bit about Cinder thanks to his daughters stories, but even he never expected this kind of power from the girl.

"She is indeed strong." Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Her power is truly destruction incarnate." The mystery girl has never seen this kind of power before.

"Hey Other." Spider-Man asked his good old pal the Other. "Is that a Maiden's power, because I don't recall it being this strong?"

"It is." The Other said. "However this version is more unique than yours, especially since unlike your Cinder, this version has released the full potential of it all."

"Yikes." Roman shivered. "Glad other me is on her side."

**The destruction released was much more powerful than many thought. Whatever Cinder did, caused, it was a horrific devastating thing that was spreading at an uncontrollable rate. One that needed to be avoided at all costs.**

"**Hang in there Junior!" Neo said to their informer who is being carried by another copy of Neo. Thanks to her Semblance Overactive Imagination, she could make numerous physical copies that can affect the real world. And right now, she was using them to freaking run away.**

"**It's been years since I've run like this." The informer said doing his best to escape the hell that was coming.**

"**Adam!" One of Adam's followers cried out.**

**Perry was still injured, unable to do anything.**

**The surrounding area from buildings to houses were now slowly falling apart. And at the center of it all is Cinder Fall, smiling as she then heard the words of Salem.**

'_**Do not fear. Think about it this way. "People's lives, hard work, and progress are all in your hands." She one told her. "Will you grasp and destroy them?Or simply toy with them as you please? The decision is yours. Once you've accumulated both hatred and joy, you will truly be free."**_

'_This Cinder,' _Spider-Man narrowed his eyes. _'Unlike ours who got a decent chance and turned over a new leaf-kinda-this one continued on her path ...But unlike Cinder, this one accepts who she is fully and in a way, has embraced her true purpose of destroying. Maturing into someone else entirely.' _Someone with a power that actually made Spider-Man worry about.

All the otherworlder guests thinking this version of Cinder was something else entirely. One who also clearly wasn't giving up.

**Upon remembering those words, Cinder's own power increased further. Adam feeling the affects of this power both mentally and physically. Particularly when the effects of Cinder's ability began decaying his armor.**

"**Guh!" He shouted. **_**'The decay is spreading! And quickly! Based on our observations of her previous battles, it should have a limited range!'**_

"Doesn't look like it." Blake saw the damage that was affecting more than just limited range.

"Adam most likely hasn't noticed it yet." Ironwood believes this to be the case.

'_**If I can just get out of the range…'**_** Adam thought as he set his armor to fly. Yet in doing so he then saw it. The power Cinder has released. His eyes wandering as he saw that the range wasn't as limited as he thought.**

**Cars, poles, buildings, signs, streets, cables, cement, **_**everything**_** falling apart. Turning to dust. No...even less than that.**

"**Hahahaha!" Cinder laughed aloud. Laughing at the mass destruction she is releasing. "Hahahaha!" She then got a dangerous glint in her eyes as she then looked serious for a moment. "**_**I'll break you to pieces!"**_

**Boom!**

**Again her power increased further. A massive chunk of the city being fully affected by this decaying power she inherited. As this happened Adam was desperately flying away, back to normal size. Hanging on for dear life as he then turned back and saw Cinder still laughing at the destruction of everything surrounding them.**

**Yet instead of fear or hate...Adam saw something else in his eyes.**

**However it would be short as he then hit some rubble which knocked him off his flying armor. Falling down now all while Cinder's decaying power is still in effect. All while from afar ...a massive chunk of the city had vanished off the face of the earth.**

"...Maybe not as strong as certain bad guys, but definitely something I don't want to be caught in." Qrow finally said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree." Raven actually admitted.

"Makes me kinda glad our Cinder turned into a softie." Spider-Man quipped giving a happy elbow jab at Cinder who growled.

"I have _not _gone soft." She insisted.

"Oh please." Roman said. "Considering how these guys are acting all chummy with you, clearly you've gone soft."

"Do you really want to go there Roman?" Cinder threatingly said. To bad such threats didn't work as Roman just rebuffed her, knowing the rules kept him safe.

"Whatever you say 'softie'." He laughed.

"Ignoring this," Ironwood said. "Just what kind of power allows that Cinder to do that?" Ironwood asked the Keeper. Because even in the unified world, there weren't many villains who could wipe a chunk of the city like that in an instant. That wasn't even including the death toll.

"A power that allows this Cinder to decay things to dust or even less than that." Mayden answered.

"Isn't that creepy." Whitley muttered. He's so glad he ain't a hero. He'd likely die from such an event like that.

**The power Cinder released was over. Gone at long last. Now at least a good fraction of the city was gone.**

**With everyone walking towards it, to see who had one.**

"**..." There, at the epicenter is Adam himself. Bruised, a bit injured, and being a complete mess. Yet the most distinguishing part of it all is how there in the smoke, one can see he had no more legs. The decaying power having touched him. To survive, he had no choice but to cut them off before he died.**

**To bad he might still die as from the smoke, **_**she came**_**.**

"**So," She began, her arms a total wreck from releasing the full power of the Maiden she wielded. Limping along the way, with her clothing a wreck barley even covering her chest at this point. "Your feet touched the ground...And you cut them off before the decay spread to your entire body. Remind me...what started this whole battle?"**

**The two now faced each other, face to face.**

"**Oh yeah," Cinder remembered. "It was because you picked a fight with us."**

**One standing tall-if only barley, the other sitting down in near defeat giving a small smile.**

"**ADAM!" A voice then called out, having finally arrived with the entire army of faunus.**

"**The Supreme Leader...he's.." A concerned fauns said unbelieved by what's happening.**

"**This cannot be…" A female said.**

**Realizing the situation, the faunus then decided to use his Semblance to make his move. "Everyone! You must save the Supreme Leader at once!" He commanded. However, one look from Cinder did the impossible, and stopped them from moving. Everyone to afraid to even take a single step, breaking into a sweat.**

'**My 'Incitement' is being overwritten…?! Impossible!' The faunus though not believing this at all.**

"**Bane. It's over." Adam then called out to his loyal lieutenant wearing the mask that amplified his Semblance. "Anymore fighting would cause meaningless casualties."**

**At that the mask then came off revealing Bane's face showing tears at the Supreme Leader's defeat.**

"He looks better than I thought." Roman joked having never seen the faunus before. "Man does he look different." The guy he knew was big, buff. This version was practically a politician. And a bit handsome to boot.

"..." As for Adam, he simply stared. He couldn't decide what to feel about his counterpart. Though he did feel like maybe he could learn a thing or two about leadership from this one. The man clearly lead more faunus than even him.

**Adam then stared at Cinder, and began crawling toward her.**

"**All of our soldiers were devout believers in my...No, the Faunus's cause. They were all brought up with the resolve to die for our cause." It was then Adam recalled the words of a man he once knew. Ghira, before he died at the hands of humans along with his family. The man who started all of this.**

'_**The freedom of all faunus. Liberation over suppression. To be seen as equals.' **_**Adam then gazed at Cinder, who while not a faunus, was something more than a normal human either. **_**'Oh great Ghira, if the model leader of our liberation should be the personification of freedom, then this young woman who was able to casually shrug off the weight of our history, our destiny, is surely...now that I witnessed it…'**_

**Among the people coming closer, Hazel took a giant step forward. Something inside the great behemoth stirring. He refused Cinder as his new Mistress up until now. But it was then he heard those words from Adam that changed things.**

"**It is as you say," Adam acknowledged, moving. "I picked a fight with you and lost. If you mean to kill me, then get it over with. I to will sacrifice myself for Ghira's wish."**

**At that moment Hazel himself saw it. He saw Salem back in her prime as she had everybody bowing to her, following her will with honor and loyalty. With history now repeating itself once more.**

**The faunus of the city, Tock, and everybody staring as Adam Taurus himself **_**bowed **_**to Cinder Fall with dignity. Saying his final words.**

"**I couldn't help but think that the utterly destroyed, warped horizon looked beautiful." With that, the White Fang army is now hers to command.**

"**Successor…!" Hazel said with tears running down his face with joy.**

**Watching is Tock as she dialogue the rest of what she is witnessing.**

'_**Now that I've witnessed this young woman shining so brightly...our story started to pick up speed,"**_

**As Cinder stared down she remembered how her ally Roman once wished they could be eating fine food. She then looked down at Adam with a dark smile. "You've got money, right Mr. Taurus?"**

'_**And **_**no one **_**could stop it.'**_

"...Well...that's morbid." Spider-Man said. He had to admit, he never thought he'd see Cinder like this at all. And honestly, it kinda made him happy his Cinder is a lot better than this one. Sure she still had her flaws, but at least she has never killed a whole bunch of people, especially that nasty 'turning to dust' power.

"Morbid?" Weiss said slightly outraged. "This Cinder killed an entire army of faunus without a care in the world.

"She's batshit crazy. Of course she would do it." Roman replied to the ever lovely Ice Queen who just huffed at him.

"She's indeed unique." Salem said somewhat wishing her relationship with Cinder hadn't been so strained compared to this version. She was intrigued how her former successor made Adam bow down to her with an entire army by her side.

"Tch." Adam said seeing this counterpart of his weak. How could that fool just give that girl the entire White Fang? Idiotic!

"..." As for Blake, she stared at her Adam and thought back to the one she saw. Clearly that world's Adam was still a villain...however clearly more charismatic and she felt more sympathy for this version than her own. Plus she also felt curious about what happened to her father and family in this world. Something told her she didn't want to know. Yang giving a pat on the back to support her.

"Sh-should we do something about this?" Ruby then asked not liking an even more evil version of Cinder hurting more people.

"Doubtful." Ironwood said. "We don't even know where this dimension is."

"Plus if anything, this should be left to that worlds heroes. Is that right man?" Qrow called out to the Keeper who replied.

"Pretty much. The heroes will have a tough time, but they might be able to do something about this." That world is still ongoing, so he didn't know what will happen yet. How exciting. "In any case, nice seeing you all, but now is the time for you all to go."

"Wait, what?" Tai said confused.

The mystery girl however knew what the Keeper meant and decided to give a forewarning.

"You'd all best prepare yourself." She simply told them.

"What does th-" Before Raven could even finish, suddenly black holes opened up beneath all the guest stars.

"See ya Weiss." Whitley called out to his sister.

"By lamos!" Cardin also yelled.

"Gah!"In just a few moments, all the guest stars then fell into the dark portals before vanishing from there sight. Gone just like that.

"Well that was fun." Mayden said pleased with what he did. "Maybe I should get more guest stars around here." He then looked toward the audience.

"Don't worry my peeps, their safe and back in their own dimension safe and sound." The small group weren't sure about that. "Now then, time to continue the show."

* * *

**And so ends all of that. This weeks guest stars came from the United Heroes series by KingFrancisX. I hope you all enjoyed them, as I also plan on getting more guest stars in the future. In fact, I already got permission from Coeur Al'Aran to use a certain character to show up here. But it'll be awhile until then. Until next time.**

**P.S., like Mayden said, I control the story. Not trying to sound rude, but if I decide RWBY team along with the others are gone, then they're gone until I say so. They'll be back eventually, but with other members.**

**Omake: Destiny 2 Foresaken Trailer.**

* * *

So here they were, all of them. After being stuck in an alley way they were now here in some colorful tunnel like void. All of them flying inside it with nobody aware of where they were headed. There was one good thing to it.

"My hair! Finally!" Yang joyfully shouted touching her wonderful beautiful hair.

"Now this is more like it." Glynda was enjoying her regained youth. Maybe she'll treat her body more well so she didn't end up looking like that in the future.

"Aw man." Nora whined looking at plain old Ren. "I was hoping for a drink."

"...No." Ren said now a grown man and glad Nora would never get a chance to have her 'drink'. Though it seems Nora was still tiny for some reason. Of course she wasn't the only one with changes that didn't revert.

"Really." lake muttered as she's still a dog faunus. Her tail dropping in sadness along with her new ears. This sucked.

"Shame." Ironwood said saly. "I liked having real limbs again."

"I'm just glad I no longer have a bird head." Qrow muttered appreciating his handsome face again.

"Or the bra." Jaune was more than happy to be rid of those undergarments. For the meanwhile, he then saw something strange up ahead. "Hey guys, what's that?"

Everyone then looked to see a light coming up ahead.

"Is it the way out?" Oscar said now back to a regular boy, much to his regret.

"Hopefully so." Weiss said now back to normal...Though she felt her chest was more flat than usual. Her imagination?

"Nope." A very familiar voice said. One they knew and hated.

"Mayden!" Everyone shouted in rage.

"Nice to see ya folks again." Mayden said excitedly. Contrast to his jovial tone, nobody else is accepting it. All staring angrily at him at what he had done. "Okay, so I kinda messed up." Mayden said yet his tone held no regret. "But hey, at least I found ya. Isn't that a good thing."

None of them looked amused either way.

"Yeesh. Tough crowd." Mayden joked. "In any case, I'll be bringing you back to the theatre, but it'll be awhile before that happens. Like oh ...five more chapters." He whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jaune asked.

"In any case," Mayden moved on. "Since I doubt you'll like traveling in this void for what feels like an eternity, I have something for you to watch." A screen then opened up out of nowhere. "This won't be anything defiant, but instead a type of trailer so to say. So enjoy." Then like that it began playing.

**The opening scene began showing a person that was Ruby Rose. Tired, injured, and confused as she looked around in the dark place she is in. Fire everywhere as her glowing silver eyes looked around her.**

"Oah Ruby." Tiny Nora said. "You look so cool in this world."

"Really." Ruby giggled.

"You do look rather intimidating." Weiss agreed as she saw her other dimensional partner wearing an attire that looked like it was ready for war. "Still, what's up with this version of you?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Doggy Blake started.

"More or less." Qrow joked.

**As Ruby continued looking around, she then saw a tide of Grimm coming at her. The girl taking out her Crescent Rose to deal with them.**

**Then, the scene changed.**

**Showing Ozpin in armor as he gazed at a body covered in a blanket. He then said, "We should have been there" The scene changed once more showing Ruby who is down on the ground, severely injured as she gazed at a person looking at her. The young warrior chuckling as she breathed heavily.**

**"Well, this is awkward. Hey, hey, you got a gun I can borrow?" She then asked the person all while she joked around. Then coughed while the person got closer revealing themself as none other than Jaune. Silencing her with a shush.**

"Jaune!" Many said as they couldn't believe it was Jaune of all people who looked like he was hurting Ruby.

"You better not be doing anything to her." Yang threatened.

"Oh come on! It isn't even me!" Jaune replied.

"He's right Yang." Qrow told her. "That's not the Jaune you know. Though it does raise the question of what he's doing."

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Glynda answered.

T**he scene came back to Ozpin who looked at his allies. "This is noy your fault." He told someone. That someone being a young woman wearing armor with dark skin and silver eyes. Having a skull mask on her.**

'She seems...familiar.' Qrow thought.

**The woman just stared in cold apathy, then switched to another person. General Ironwood who looked on with no emotion.**

**But then cut off back to Ruby and Jaune, with Jaune holding his gun at the young Rose speaking to her in a mocking manner. "Any last words?"**

**Ruby grunted as she slowly sat up, grinning. "How's your sister?" She said in a joyful tone. One that made Jaune look angry hearing those words. His eyes narrowing before he closed them. A bang later heard.**

"That means under the blanket is…" Blake trailed off. Putting both hands over her mouth as she realized that Jaune had killed Ruby.

"Well...that sucks." Ruby admits. Yang hugging her sister with the rest of the team doing the same to comfort her. Jaune himself looking rather guilty at what his other self did.

"I can't believe he-I-...he did that?" He said shocked at that version of him.

"It wasn't you Jaune." Ren told his leader.

"Yeah. It was that jerk." Nora added in.

"I wonder why he still did it?" Oscar asked Ozpin.

"Who knows. Maybe he did it for a good reason, maybe for some twisted goal. We an only continue watching."

**"For a fighter team," Ozpin continued, saddened. "For Ruby."**

**...The scene then reshowed Jaune, who is sitting down with many bandits and men around him. Ozpin's voice still ringing out. "This, is the head of Arc."**

**Jaune then spoke to all the horrifying men brought to him. Some normal, some with machinery on them, some just not even human and looked more like Grimm instead.**

**"My friends, my barons," Jaune said to all those gathered before him. Raising his gun. The images then changing to certain people while his voice rang out. "Go, unleash chaos."**

**The images then showed a grinning Nora with glowing armor that sparked purple electricity. A psychotic looking Ren in a hood, ready for battle and blood. Finally a horrific Pyrhha who looked warped and twisted with metal all over her. Shooting missles all over.**

"...I did not need to see that." Jaune said now horrified by this version of him.

"Well, at least we're still friends." Nora tried breaking the awkwardness. Ren just shook his head at her. To soon.

**The scene then showed the mysterious woman with the skull mask and silver eyes with Blake who walked towards someone sitting down.**

**"The three of us want the same thing Spider." She said. Looking at the figure with a glowing amber eye with the other hidden by an eyepatch. "Jaune and his barons dead."**

"Now that's hardcore." Yang told Blake who shrugged.

**The figure Blake was talking to then revealed itself as none other than Salem who was larger and had armor of tech all over. By her side is Cinder and Hazel guarding her. Her eyes glowing red at the cat faunus. "I cannot wait to see how this ends." She smiled.**

"Is her on our side a good thing or bad?" Oscar asked Ozpin.

"Don't ask me."

**"We are not an army." Ironwood told Ozpin. "We're not conquerors. We need to keep our eyes on our home. Our people." The scene then changed to a ruined Atlas that looked like it could fall from the sky at any moment. A war happening on it with flying Beringel Grimm, Bullheads, and other things. Watching it is Jaquess Schnee in armor who looked sad.**

"That's...unexpected." Weiss then said.

"A real surprise indeed." Winter also having the same reaction.

"That man a soldier...What are the chances." Ironwood also having the same thoughts.

**"This is Ruby we're talking about." Ozpin told his old ally. "For us to do nothing is,"**

**"Sin?" Ironwood asked.**

**"Cowardiness." Ozpin instead said.**

**Ironwood glared as he walked to the corpse of Ruby Rose. "I refuse to bury anymore friends." He said touching the body.**

"Aw." Qrow cooed at James in a joking manner. "You care. Hahaha."

"Oh shut it bird brain."

**"You won't have to." The mystery woman in the mask said to him. "Jaune Arc is mine." She said with her fit clenching. A moment later after walking out she got on a sparking hover bike ready to ride. Then launched herself away to deal with Arc. Killing any of his allies and minions along the way.**

"Now that is awesome." Ruby said impressed by this woman and her skills. The type of Huntress she wanted to be.

"Indeed." Qrow smiled feeling like this woman is just so inspiring.

"Her usage of movement isn't even wasted." Gkynda commented analyzing the woman and recognizing as a high rank fighter.

"The type of Huntsmen people should aim for." Jaune said wishing he could reach that level of power.

**"So," the voice of Jaune Arc came as the mystery woman kept on going while battling even his three barons. "This is a reckoning."**

**The scene then showed Sale smiling at those in front of her. "I know we're all traitors, Blake Belladonna." She told her as Blake glared.**

**"You have no idea what he has done!" The voice of Weiss Schnee said as the scene then showed Jaune with a feminine hand running down his arm.**

**Then showing a fire with Jaune walking away. "The line between light and dark is sooo, very thin." Jaune was now followed by his bandits, cyborgs, Barons and Grimm. His eyes gazing at some unknown Dust pillar that glew a pure white color.**

**"Do you know which side you're on?" He then said as he held the unknown Dust Crystal in his hand.**

**"We will, take the brief, by storm." Ozpin said with many powerful allies then shown. Velvett, Neptune, Sun, and others all fighting back. "All of us, every Titan." Qrow, Glynda, Tai, and even Raven then seen fighting back showcasing their skills.**

"Raven huh. That's a little unexpected." Qrow lowly said.

Yang wasn't sure how to feel about this version of her mom, but felt happy she was fighting back this time.

Meanwhile Ruby drooled at the weapons the other versions of themselves have. "So...awesome."

"You bet!" Nora giggled.

**Ozpin continued talking, as his allies kept fighting. "Every Titan, every Warlock, every Huntsmen. If he thinks what he's done is the end," Massive Grimm showed themselves in their ever terrifying glory. Some known, others completely new. All of them ready for carnage. "It's not!"**

**It showed another fighter battling a Baron shooting missiles. "It's the beginning."**

**"You gotta promise me, put Arc in the ground." Salem then said while it showed Jaune walking towards his dark allies. Then turning as he smiled. "And we have a deal." And like that, the scene ended.**

For the cast, on the one hand they saw one of their own is a monster that's clearly as bad, maybe worse, than Salem. It's a double surprise to see Salem herself actually helping as well.

Yet they couldn't help but admit that what they saw was very impressive.

"Okay. I know that we'll have to kick Jaune's butt, but that was cool." Yang said giving an apologetic smile to jaune.

"It's alright." He said. "Kick my butt as well. If you're there anyway."

"That looks like one crazy war." Qrow muttered taking a sip from his flask.

"Hopefully it'll be a war one." Winter gave her prayer.

"I'm sure other versions of us will do it." Ruby said fully believing that even if she died, the others can beat evil Jaune for them. The rest smiling interested in how this world is.


	29. Detective Grimm

**Chapter 28: Grimm Detective**

* * *

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but sadly it has finally happened...College. Yep, I'm back in school, and combining that with work means this story might just be a once a month story. Can't say I'm happy about that, but hey, what can you do. Life throws sucky things, but at least I'll continue on. In any case, enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright then my good people, time for another world." Instead of oddly the theater, Mayden was instead speaking to the good folks inside the wormhole tunnel whom all were still floating in. Having decided to have the rather antagonist group instead watch the first film known as frozen.

Oh were they going to whine! Hahahaha!

"And what world will we be seeing this time?" Ozpin asked.

"Please don't tell me it'll be one where we're all monsters." Jaune asked worryingly.

"Or one with girls turning into men." Blake said fearfully. She was slowly recovering, but she doubt she'll ever see her father the same way again.

"Don't worry folks." Mayden said with a non-existent toothy-grin. "This one will have simple school life."

Many in the audience relaxed. While action was nice, an ordinary school life felt nice for the peace. The most they'll probably see is either some funny jokes or someone getting hurt. Because its a fact that people getting hurt is sadly funny to those watching such pain.

The screen then turned on revealing what they were about to see.

**Liam Grimm, also known as Professor Grimm, also discretely known as the God of Light, walked into the club his brother, Diam Grimm, also known as Detective Grimm, and not-so-discretely known as the God of Darkness, owned.**

"!" Instantly many-particularly Ozpin-were shocked so badly that they were uncertain how to even say what they're watching.

"Holy fuck! It's the Gods! Except for Qrow who just spat his drink like crazy.

"The Gods!" Yang said surprised. "As in-the guys who supposedly creates us!?"

"_Not to mention extinction."_ Ozpin in Oscar's head said fearfully. Never in his life did he ever expect to see those two again. A major surprise that made him terrified on how the others would no of what they did.

Yet it made him wonder, what were these two doing on Remnant? Did they deliver doomsday, or salvation. Peace, or destruction? And who was it that he was carrying?

**Right away at first glance, a creature who appeared as a man with horns of a stag atop his head stood out in the crowd of short and weaker humans dancing all around him without a care in the world. His brother might have said something about him having brown skin as well, or perhaps the glowing golden blonde hair or even the silver eyes, or even because of the unconscious fifteen-year-old girl he currently had passed out across his shoulder.**

"Ruby!" Yang shouted now worried that a literal God had her baby sister on her shoulder.

"That...can't be good..Right?" Weiss asked fearfully.

"I mean, it doesn't look like he's hurting her." Blake said though also uncertain.

"Let's just see where this goes." Qrow answered them.

**But Liam preferred to see it as his own form of blending in. Besides, to these outsiders, he must have looked like a huntsman. That or a criminal considering what he had on his shoulder. But after going to the same man Diam did, he now had the official records to support the claim that he was actually a huntsman, and Ruby Rose was now his student. It wasn't his fault that she was too young and inexperienced to keep up with his special training routine he made for her.**

"I'm a _God's _student!" Ruby shouted in both uncertainty yet awe. After all, in the books she read the god of Light gave birth to great warriors and had his own special champion. Always choosing a student to raise as a grand hero!

"That's...pretty cool." Jaune wondered what it would be like if he ever got a God to be with him. Then pushed the thought aside thinking it was to silly. Like there's such a world like that.

"This is unexpected." Ironwood rubbed his chin.

"Yes, but at least Miss. Rose is safe." Glynda felt satisfied with that. "Still. Just what kind of training did he put her under?"

**His unknowing subjects seemed to be having fun despite him walking around with Ruby passed out on his shoulder. He wondered what the reaction of humanity would be if he were to reveal his true form and return to the world as it is now. Would they declare him an enemy and try to destroy him because of a lack of understanding? Would they love and revere him? Both, yet divided? The thought of his return doing more harm than good went through his mind once or twice, but any chaos could be fixed in literally a snap of his fingers. Because while his brother specified in destruction and pain, he specified in creation and love. With a decent universal level of destructive force behind him as well, just as a precaution.**

**"H-hey their big guy." One of the drunk women said as she leaned bodily up against his body, somehow oblivious to the way Ruby groaned uncomfortably in her sleep on his other shoulder. She hiccuped once before she continued. "What's a hotty like you doing all alone in a club like this?"**

"She's hitting on...a God?" Qrow then took another swig. "I can't see this ending well."

"Likewise." Winter agreed.

**"I'm not alone," Liam politely replied. The woman had no idea who she was trying to proposition. "My brother runs this club."**

**"No shit? Are you the big brother or the little one?"**

**"Older."**

**"Well then," The woman purred as she traced a finger up his hard arms. "I'm quite curious to see how the elder compares to the-"**

"Please let this end." Oscar said hoping this world won't get into such graphic detail. Luckily for him, it won't as his wish was granted soon after.

**"Enough of this," Liam sighed and waved a hand across the woman's face. "I'm not interested in fornicating with humans like my brother is." A burst of knowledge came forth through his mind, information about everything in this woman's life in a little too much detail. "You have a husband and a child waiting for you at home, go see them and be loyal, you still have a chance."**

**"I…" The woman felt the influence of warm magic flow through her body. If any normal person said this to her, she might have told them to fuck off. But Liam Grimm was no ordinary person, and he had a different way of handling annoying people other than making them disappear. "You're right! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost did that-"**

**However, as far as Liam's knowledge went in the way of influencing humans to change their way of life and become a better person. He was not able to detect that the woman was about to throw up. And all over his shoes at that.**

**Ignoring his instinct to punish the woman for doing that, he sent her on her way back home and he cleaned the vomit off of his clothing with a wave of his hand. A wave of golden energy shimmered, and he was clean. Simple as that, and none of that flashy nonsense that his brother was known for.**

**Seriously, he was starting to wonder how no one started putting together that his brother was not a normal human like them.**

"I'm sorry, what?" Ironwood said confused. Luckily Mayden was there to help.

"Yeah, to put it in, the God of Darkness came first and has a hell load of flashy power. Perks of being a god, you know. However thanks to a thing called stupidity (Creator Powers), the people of this version of Remnant are unable to see how tough both Gods are. Plot convenience! What a lucky thing.

"I don't get it." Weiss just sighed at her partners words.

**In any case, he came here for a reason, and it was to bring up a serious issue that has become a recurring problem in these past weeks. There was a certain pest problem that his brother is responsible for fixing, but he hasn't gotten to it yet for whatever reason. Sadly, this was a matter where Liam could not simply sit back and let his brother do whatever he wanted until he eventually got to it. So here he was.**

**"Bwuuuh…" Ruby seemed to agree.**

**"Thank you, little Rose," Liam smirked as he stepped past some of Junior's guards, he let him in on sight because of his known relation to Diam. Good. It would have been a pain of Diam ordered his men to shoot him again and name it a fire drill as a poor way to excuse himself for it.**

**He walked through the simple map of corridors it took in order to get to Diam's room, and when he did so, there was black blood leaking from underneath the door. Liam sighed.**

"A murder!" Nora said putting on a detective hat that she got from nowhere. Time for baby Nora to solve this mystery. Ren just rolled his eyes.

**"Brother," Liam knocked on the door as lightly as he could, the wood only cracked slightly this time. "I know this isn't your blood, we don't even have blood save for our human bodies." He grimaced with disgust as the black blood started to climb up his leg. "I certainly know that this isn't human either."**

**"Just a moment!" Diam exclaimed through the door, he sounded like he'd just finished giggling like one of those 'Special needs' children he saw giggling about earlier. "I'm just finishing something up!"**

**A strange demonic chant was heard through the door and the black-reddish blood retreated off of his legs and back into the room. Liam humored his brother and give him the moment that he desired, idly whistling a tune as he rocked side to side with Ruby Rose still groaning in her exhausted comatose state. After another few moments, the chanting ended and Liam decided that it was time to let himself in. Twisting the doorknob a little too quickly and ripping it off entirely.**

**"Not again…" Liam sighed as he threw the doorknob away and stepped through the door that was now part of the wall. The first thing that he saw from within Diam's room was his brother holding a head. Not a human head thankfully, that would have caused problems, but the head that his brother was currently holding in one of his hands held a very dead expression, with black-red eyes looking in different directions and with a barbed tongue dangling out of a mouth with rows of razor-sharp teeth.**

"Oh now that's ugly!" Yang admitted looking a bit disgusted.

'_Never thought I'd see a demon after all this time.' _Been a while since Ozpin-Ozma-faced such creatures back in his early youth. Good days.

"What abominations are these?" winter said holding back a look of disgust.

"Well, must be something bad. But hey, it's dead at least." Ruby said trying to hold herself from the nausea.

**"Ah!" Diam casually placed the head on a pedestal that had the words 'The one who thought he could do something with his life' engraved on the front of it.**

**Strangely enough, Liam thought he recognized that head.**

**"What are you doing?" Liam asked his brother.**

**"Oh, you know," Diam put the last touches on the pedestal, and then proceeded to try and shove the entire thing into a closet that was very obviously too small. "Just getting rid of a mistake. And who are you to ask me what I'm doing? You're the one with an unconscious underage girl draped over your shoulder."**

**"There is a reason for this." Liam steadfastly defended himself. Then his silver-eyed widened with shock. "Wait, is that Aba-"**

**"Aba- who now?" Diam asked, plucking something out of his ear as if that was the reason why his divine sense of hearing wasn't working properly. "I don't know that person."**

**"What do you mean? I came here in the first place to tell you to deal with the dem-"**

**"Demolition of humanity?" Diam raised an eyebrow. "Already did that once I'm afraid. It loses it's satisfaction when it is done more than once however, so I don't think I'll be doing it again."**

Demolition? Eh, probably nothing.

**"Brother, I am talking about the-"**

**"This is not the robot you are looking for," Diam smirked smugly as he waved his hand in front of Liam's face.**

"Damn. I wanted to see where that plot might head to." Qrow said snapping his fingers.

"Probably wasn't anything important." Ironwood suggested.

Oh if only they knew, is what Ozpin thought.

**The God of Light sighed. "Well… at least it has been handled then. Is that a new outfit?"**

**"It is! I'm glad you noticed." Diam said he spun on his heel to show his brother the entire outfit. "I literally had to kill a few people in order to get it, and the Daisy twins are ever loyal and trustworthy."**

**"Ah, that explains your absence from earlier this week." Liam nodded his head with sudden understanding. "Well, it is a good look for you I suppose. The Twin Gods of Fashion certainly follow up on their obligations to us rulers."**

"Twin Gods of fashion...You know what, not the weirdest things we've seen." Jaune then went with everybody agreeing. I mean, overpowered Team RWBY, Yang working with Criminals, Magical Blake, this wasn't even top ten of weirdenest. Though it was close.

"Wonder what other stuff we'll see in the future." Yang wondered of the possibilities.

"Knowing Mayden, weird crap he spews." Suddenly Blake felt the doggy hair on her grow longer. She then glared at where the voice of Mayden came from.

Keeper Retribution" He simply said.

**"Yes, they certainly do. Now, are you going to explain to me what exactly you are doing with the silver-eyed abomination? And why did you bring her here of all places?" Diam asked next.**

**"I thought you could look after her until she wakes up," Liam replied to the second question.**

**"No!" The suddenness in Diam's voice surprised him. "I've had enough of babysitting young girls! First, it was the heiress, and she was just the beginning of my issues. Second, it was that weird android girl with the dopey personality that kept trying to hug me and convince me to call her my daughter. And now a silver-eyed warrior, the literal bane of my greatest creation, is being offered to me to take care of. I will not, and I repeat. I will not become a glorified babysitter for the third time!"**

"...Pha!" Qrow then chuckled. "A God as a babysitter! Good one!"

"_Definitely funny alright." _Now this is something Ozpin didn't mind hearing. The God of Darkness himself being forced to babysit. Now that put a smile on his face.

"Heiress and android." Ruby already figured out the android-unless Atlas had more than one-but heiress had to mean Weiss. Though it made her question how her bestie is involved. Also her now included.

**"I see."**

**"Why didn't you just give her to her sister or something? Why does it have to be me?" Diam asked next.**

**"She has a sister?" Liam asked. To his credit, it wasn't like Ruby and Yang came even remotely close to looking like each other.**

"Fair enough.' Yang recalled times when she and Tai went to pick up Ruby once as kids. The people always looked confused upon her saying they were sisters.

**"Oh my non-existent God." Diam ran a hand down his face. "Just throw her there or something, I don't care anymore. I'll teleport her to her teammates later."**

**"Thank you, brother." Liam threw Ruby on the floor, she bounced once and coughed as she tried to bring the wind back into her lungs before going back into unconsciousness.**

**Diam put his hands on his hips, looked down at Ruby, and then back up to his brother, who seemed to not have taken into account that humans aren't meant to be dropped on the ground like that without them being prepared for it beforehand.**

**"How did this even happen?" Diam asked with a huff. "How is it that I am at the center of everything in this damn comedy of a vacation."**

**"Well, I started training her today." Liam helpfully informed him.**

**"You're doing what!?" Diam transformed into his God form and grabbed Liam by his collar. "Are you not aware that the silver-eyed warriors hold the same power that you do? There is a reason Salem tried to exterminate them all, they have the power to harm anything created from the dark, and guess who is literally made out of dark!" He pointed to his dark energy form.**

"I can do that!" Ruby said happily. Imagining all the things she could do with that power.

"A kiddo," Qrow then said. "I told you this a while ago. When you left Patch." Ruby turned red as she was indeed told, but had forgotten.

"So wait, that means Ruby can K.O the God of Darkness!" Yang asked excitedly. Always wondering what it'd be like to be a God Slayer.

**"Relax," Liam said in a soothing tone. "Silver eyed warriors are mortal, despite sharing a very minuscule amount of my power they would never be able to hurt you. Maybe cause you a minor discomfort in a large quantity, but a single one - especially a young one, has no hope of hurting you."**

"Or not." Yang said disappointingly.

"But hey, least she can still kill ton of Grimm!" Nora cheered her up. Yang smiling as the two fist bumped.

**"Hmph," Diam quickly shifted back into his human form. "It's still annoying, but I suppose I see your point. Very well, are you going to tell me what happened with her now or are we going to drag this out for another few sentences?"**

**"It might get awkward trying to force a conversation." Liam pointed out.**

**Diam waited for Liam to start his story, and Liam waited for Diam to lose patience. But being immortals like they are, they literally had all the time in the world and their perception of time could make a second feel like hours or an hour feel like seconds. In this case, Liam just wanted to mess with his brother, because there was nothing really harmful from telling him what happened with his new student that morning.**

**He let the awkward minute pass anyhow, just to see what happens.**

**"So I may have gotten a little bored…"**

"Gods can get bored?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." Mayden answered her. "While there thinking can be fundamentally different from mortals, Gods can still feel certain emotions that humans have which include boredom."

"That's interesting." Weiss said wondering how much Mayden knew on Gods. "Though can you elaborate further on there thinking."

"Oh. Hm? How to give an example." Mayden reviewed his own memories and then found the perfect one. "Like say a planet extinction would get most mortals outright horrified, for the Gods not so much."

That didn't sound good at all.

Even worse for Ozpin as he knew such a thing.

Luckily everybody decided to move on with watching the show opting to ignore that ominous warning just said.

**The relieved look on Diam's face as he started to explain was palpable to his satisfaction.**

_**That morning…**_

_**"Eh? Professor Grimm?" Ruby Rose balked at the very tall and broad man before her at the entrance into her dorm.**_

_**"Grimm?" Yang perked up and prepared to make a break for it, but upon noticing that the Grimm her sister was speaking of was not the purple man, or the creature of darkness, she raised an eyebrow as she peeked over her bunk. "Oh yeah, you're the purple guy's older bro right?" The blonde asked.**_

_**"So I am," Liam politely replied with a courteous bow. "I am sorry to interrupt your day of rest, but may I borrow Miss Ruby Rose here for the morning?"**_

_**"Eh!?" Ruby pointed to herself and asked for confirmation as if there was another Ruby that Liam was speaking of. "Me?"**_

_**"Yes, you," Liam chuckled. "I've decided that I want to pick up a student while I am here in Vale."**_

_**Blake looked up from her book of love at the sound of that. "Are Huntsman able to just choose apprentices whenever they want?" She questioned.**_

_**"Of course we can," Liam said with a kind smile. "Training the younger generations is paramount to the future of all humanity. You are the ones who are going to be picking up our slack when we grow old and slow after all."**_

_**"Mentor did the same with me," Weiss spoke up from their study desk. "Though I was the one who pressed for it originally, he did accept me as his student and trained me to become as good as I am now."**_

"I'm trained by the God of Darkness!" The former heiress said the same way as Ruby.

"Now that's awesome!" Yang went alongside Nora. Both thinking of what 'Dark' moves the God of Darkness could have taught her.

"That sounds like a sweet deal!" Jaune noded imagining him with 'Dark Powers' of a Grimm. While possibly bad in reality, he couldn't help but think it felt awesome all the same.

While Weiss wouldn't say it, even she thought her with a 'Dark Look' looked sweet.

_**"Good enough to compete with Pyrrha Nikos like you are now?" Blake asked from across the room.**_

_**"I yearn to surpass her in time," Weiss said confidently. "I have faith in my mentor's teachings, and if his brother wishes to train my partner as well, then I for one think that it is a great idea."**_

_**"W-wait, don't I get a say in this?" Ruby wailed.**_

_**"Sis, look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't take the chance to get trained by a fully trained huntsman other than our uncle or dad?" Yang challenged, she stared into Ruby's panicked eyes and watched as her sister grew more and more uneasy as her face lit up with a red color. Finally, Ruby gave in and looked away, giving Yang the easy victory as she looked back toward the newly hired professor with an eager glint to her eyes.**_

"Totally accepting!" Ruby said wishing luck to her counterpart.

_**"So, do you accept?" Liam repeated the question, extending the offer out literally with his hand for her to shake. Ruby looked at it and after a moment of useless contemplation, she put her much smaller hand in his and shook it curtly. The deal was made and now she could not escape it. The God of Light smirked and pulled her gently under his arm, Ruby looked tiny in comparison to her new teacher, the man being nearly seven feet tall, even taller than his brother who was already monstrous in his height. It was like he was something more than a human.**_

_**"You've made a wonderful choice Miss Rose, I look forward to our Mentor-student relationship."**_

_**"Heh, I have a mentor now to Weiss!" Ruby laughed giddily. Weiss rolled her eyes playfully and waved goodbye for now to her leader.**_

_**"So, is anyone going to mention we let a near-complete stranger come and take our leader away?" Blake asked.**_

_**"Hey, say that when you're an actual main character that doesn't run away from her problems and almost never gets punished for it Blakey," Yang teased.**_

Blake blushed at that as many in the 'Good Side' looked at her. Ironwood still a bit suspicious, Oscar just whistling, and Glynda shaking her head. She was very lucky she hadn't ended up in jail.

_**"He's not a stranger, he is the brother of my Mentor. If Mentor trusts him, then I shall too." Weiss added.**_

_**Blake scoffed and went back to her book. If even Weiss was going to give her sass about it, then she wouldn't bother. But if anything happened to Ruby and she wasn't the same girl that she was when she left the room, then she was ready to tell them all 'I told you so'. She swore that running away from her problems usually worked, given that she hasn't been punished at all for running away from Adam and the White Fang and while running toward trouble she always got help and everything turned out okay.**_

_**How bad could it be anyway? It's just some training, and Ruby is incredibly strong for her age. She was sure she could handle it.**_

_**"I can't handle this." Ruby panted as she struggled to keep a high plank position while her new teacher was standing on her back. Her being less five two inches and barely over a hundred pounds and her teacher being almost seven feet tall and three hundred pounds of pure muscle and power, it was a wonder how her already shaking arms haven't fallen off after the first minute passed.**_

"..." Ruby wished even more luck to her counterpart. And maybe a few good painkillers. _'So glad that's not me.'_

_**"No, no, you have two more minutes left." Liam stared at a timer on his scroll. "This pain you are feeling is necessary-"**_

_**"I'm pretty sure this pain is my muscles tearing." Ruby choked out.**_

_**"-for a girl such as yourself. As a warrior who relies completely on speed and conditioning, your biggest weakness is strength. Therefore if you get caught or grabbed, you are more or less done for." Ruby coughed twice, but for some reason, she couldn't bring it within herself to let her body fall flat on the ground right underneath her. It was right there, she never thought a hard concrete floor could look so comfortable.**_

"God has a point Ruby." Qrow told his niece. "You are kinda weak on the strength field." Ruby just stuck her tongue at him.

_**The fact that he took her not to the padded and comfortable mats of the training room or the weight room should have been her first warning that this was going to be a nightmare training session.**_

"Pretty much." Jaune laughed with Ruby glaring at the betrayal.

_**"Almost done, after this we get to the good stuff," Liam said as he raised one foot up, putting a hundred percent of his weight on one leg. In the more concentrated position in the center of her back, Ruby nearly felt herself get split in half. "Just thirty seconds left Miss Rose," Her bastard Mentor told her.**_

_**"Three… Two… One... down," Liam stepped off of her back and Ruby fell face first on the floor in a heap of sweat, exhaustion, and torn muscles.**_

_**Liam hummed as he took a deeper look into the senses of the world and looked at the small girl's actual condition. Despite her attempt of exaggerating, she was actually correct. She did have some torn muscles on her shoulders, biceps, and upper back. It seemed like he may have pushed her a little too far just now, and perhaps next time their warmup wouldn't be a half-hour sprint without breaks or semblances. With Ruby using her speed semblance, it wouldn't have been a true work out.**_

_**Note: Humans are more fragile than I remember. Liam thought to himself as he pressed a hand against Ruby's back. She winced from the pain she felt, but quickly found herself rejuvenated of some of her stamina and the pain she felt all over her upper body faded away into nothingness.**_

_**"Feel better?" Liam asked as he helped the girl up. Ruby looked at him with a questioning and confused look in her eyes, and even though she was too shocked for words, he understood what she was trying to say to him. "I removed the pain from your body but speeding up the time of which your muscles heal. Making you slightly stronger and even a tiny bit bulkier, your dress feels a little tighter, does it not?"**_

_**Ruby did a few test stretches and found out that yes, her outfit was indeed a little tighter around her body. Some parts of the outfit were already snug on her, but the areas like around her corset, her belt, and the material around her shoulders were a teensy bit tighter. If she wasn't looking for the changes, she wouldn't have noticed it at all.**_

"Oh." Yang then gave a teasingly look at Ruby. "Bigger huh. As in fat, or maybe an extra cup si-"

"Do not dare finish that Yang!" Weiss reprimanded her teammate who just giggled. Ruby on the other hand looked embarrassed yet didn't seem to hate where that was going.

_**"That's… That's amazing!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "Is that your semblance? Because if it is that is so cool! Is this how you and Mister Grimm were able to get so strong? How far can you push your semblance? Can you do it again!?"**_

_**"Depends, do you want to go through that particular workout once more?" Liam asked, and that was just what he needed in order to get Ruby to pipe down in sudden fear. "My abilities are a mystery to the public eye and I prefer to keep it that way, I only used it now because I could not leave you in so much pain. I will have to ask you to keep what I do during our training sessions close to the chest."**_

_**"Ah, okay. I will!" Ruby promised.**_

_**"Good, now if you'll come with me, we shall proceed with the rest of the training. In the meantime, let us talk as we walk." Liam said as he started walking away, rightfully expecting Ruby to run up to his side and match his pace in order to keep up with him.**_

_**"Well, first let me ask you something." Liam looked at her through the corner of his eye. "What color are my eyes?" He asked her, knowing very well that his eye was quite visible.**_

_**"Er…" Ruby narrowed her eyes to get a better look. She would have gotten up on her toes, but not only was the man too tall but they were also walking. "Gray?"**_

Ozpin inside Oscar looked at Ruby who smiled.

_**"No, try again."**_

_**"Iron?"**_

Weiss then gave a odd look while Ruby just rubbed the back of her head.

_**"Closer."**_

_**"Sheet metal?"**_

Qrow just laughed with Ruby having a hint of red cheeks on her.

_**"That's not even an-" Liam sighed and stopped walking. Ruby did the same and he turned fully to face the girl and leaned down enough so that she could get a clear look into his eyes. "Do you see them now? Our eyes are the same color, and what color is that?"**_

_**"Oooh," Ruby laughed, embarrassed. "You mean steel."**_

"Hehehe...My bad.' Ruby tried laughing of that excuse. Dedicating her memory to recall that moment.

_**"Silver," Liam said through gritted teeth. "We both have silver eyes. Don't you remember what Ozpin first said to you when you first met him?"**_

_**"Oh yeah, he said something about that. Now I remember." Ruby nodded her head. "But how do you know that when you weren't there to hear it?"**_

_**"Uh…" The God of Light found him remembering something.**_

**"Ooo, flashback scene within a flashback scene? What is that, a double flashback?"**

**"The more you interrupt the longer it takes for me to get to the point."**

**"Fine, fine, get to it then."**

_**Ozpin tapped his pen nervously against his desk as the God of Light in disguise of a human form sat before him in the seat where a student would normally sit if they got in trouble. But in this case, it was more like he was the one in trouble as Liam looked at him as though there was something he'd done wrong and he ought to explain himself. "Is there something you need?" He finally asked the silver-eyed deity.**_

_**Liam perked up. "Yes actually, what was the first thing you said to Ruby Rose when you met her?"**_

_**Ozpin tilted his head with confusion. "Er… that is an odd question. I almost expect that more from your bro-"**_

_**"Yes, I know, me too. Now answer it."**_

_**Ozpin was too scared to say no.**_

Oscar chuckled with some of his other Inner Circle members also doing the same. Even Glynda of all people, who's known for her professional attitude. Glynda!

"S-sorry Ozpin-" Ironwood tried saving face. "It's just..Ph!"

"Now that's a nice expression." Qrow joined in.

"...Not to bad." Glynda gave a smirk.

**"Really? That's it? No terrorizing him or making him feel powerless like I usually do just to laugh about it later?"**

**"I happen to be more civilized than that, brother."**

**"You mean more boring, how is that supposed to be even remotely close to entertaining? Think of the ones who will read the legendary tale of the return of the God brothers in a thousand years' time!"**

**"And how will you complaining about it bringing any progress to my conveniently specific way of explaining everything that happened this morning?"**

**"If I didn't already agree with you I would have punched you in the face. Proceed."**

_**"What are we going to be doing here Professor Grimm?" Ruby asked as she looked over the cliff of the Emerald Forest, hundreds of feet below was the beginning of the vast woodland Grimm infested Forest. She wasn't afraid of heights whatsoever, a huntress like her couldn't when her semblance was moving close to the speed of sound and at any moment she could accidentally move a little too fast for her reaction reflexes and run herself off a cliff.**_

_**"Training," Liam said with a proud huff. "You are going to survive in this forest for a night. Use your eyes to help yourself against the Grimm. I'll come pick you up around this time tomorrow."**_

_**"Eh?" Ruby looked up at her teacher with wide eyes. "How am I going to sleep?"**_

_**"Don't have a nightmare." Liam shrugged as if it should have been obvious. "Grimm are attracted to negative feelings and emotions, I hope you know. Silly girl."**_

"Ruby was now seriously starting to question if training with an all-powerful diety was worth it.

_**"I don't know, this seems awfully dangerous. I don't even know how to use my eyes like I did before!" Ruby exclaimed as she began to pace, going through all of her possible options in her mind to try and piece together a way to try and use her eye's apparent secret abilities for the second time. "How do you do it?" She asked eagerly.**_

_**"Me?" Liam hummed as he tried to find a way to explain it. "I've lived with these powers for a very, very long time Miss Rose. I hardly remember how I was able to use them for the first time."**_

_**"Psh, you don't look that old."**_

_**Liam chuckled. In truth he was quite young when it came to Gods, the universe itself was only a few million years old, as was he and his brother. Compared to humans, earlier thirties or late twenties would be the equivalent to the lifespan of a God. Which was immortal, but it was the only way he could see it. Creating a human body would have been difficult if he tried to make it match his actual age when they crumbled the dust the moment you make their age over a measly thousand.**_

_**His powers just came to him, as did some knowledge on how to use them. Over time he has been able to master those abilities and become the God of Light, and the same went for Diam, the God of Darkness, when he was born from the presence of light. Though obviously, his were more destructive in nature.**_

_**What made it easier for him to explain himself to Miss Rose here was that there was already a set roster of unwritten rules for mortal silver-eyed warriors, and it was all basic things. "Think of life, and the defense thereof," Liam said cryptically to the girl. She looked even more confused than before. "By the time I come retrieve you tomorrow morning, you should know what I mean."**_

_**"I… okay." Ruby took a deep self-confident breath and steeled her determination. "I can do this, I can do this! All right, where's my scythe?"**_

_**"Down you go," Liam said as he shoved Ruby off the cliff with a heavy hand. Ruby yelped and screamed as she began to fall. Her scream echoed all the way back up the cliff for several seconds before her form was swallowed by branches and leaves. After a few moments of waiting for a sign of life, Liam sat down on the ledge of the cliff and looked out into the distance. "The sun is very bright today." He said to himself as he looked up at the glowing star.**_

Nope. Ruby decided it wasn't worth it. Her and many others just staring open mouthed at the sight of one of their creators pushing her like nothing and into the deadly forest. All while having the gall to just staring at the sky like nothing even happened.

_**A glare made his human body twitch and he looked down and to the left to see what sort of trick made him react that way. Crescent Rose shimmered tauntingly at him.**_

_**Liam clicked his tongue as he realized his mistake.**_

_**He casually jumped after the silver-eyed girl who hopefully suffered just a severe concussion.**_

"Yeah...Good luck me." Ruby said nervously now feeling glad she had been trained by Qrow and the Beacon staff and not a God that will likely end up with her killed. Weiss herself now fearing that if the God of Light did this to her partner, then...What about the God of Darkness's training to her?

Winter prayed for her sister's health.

Nora giving a small baby hand pat on her shoulder with pity looks from even Jaune.

**Diam broke out in laughter and held his stomach as to prevent himself from falling over. He calmed down for a moment, but after seeing the unconscious Ruby on his bed he burst out into a fit of giggles once more. It was just too much for him to handle. "To think that the fucking God of Light could be this bad of a teacher," He wiped a tear of sheer joy from his left eye. "This is priceless, truly so. What did you find when you went down there?"**

**Liam looked away shamefully. "She may have had a few bruises…"**

"Thank goodness." Yang said wiping away some sweat. Though in a few seconds she would sweat more.

**"A few bruises as in she was injured or fucking dead?"**

**"A mix of both, but I used my powers to heal her and then erase her memory that it ever happened in the first place," Liam said as he looked over to his sleeping student. "As far as she knows, she had a very tough training session."**

"Hack powers.' Ren simply said.

**"Smart, so was there any progress made on the whole silver eye power thing?" Diam asked next, still on the verge of losing his control and laughing again, but was able to control himself before that could happen. He stood with his arms crossed as he waited for his brother to complete his explanation. Convenient timing as well, this was just around the time he was supposed to have another therapy session with Glynda.**

**"None," Liam sighed as he leaned on the door frame. "This served as a valuable lesson to myself, humans are more fragile than I thought."**

"Or maybe you guys are just to strong!" Yang shouted at them.

**"I know, ugh." Diam rolled his eyes annoyingly. "All it takes is one snap and they turn to dust, I can't shake a hand without accidentally crushing there's. It took some time for me to get used to suppressing my power. I'm sure you can do the same, however. You are the older brother after all." He condescendingly teased him.**

**"Your jests and hypocrisy are duly noted," Liam said with an internal sigh.**

**"I'm glad it is, now I must figure out what to do next now that the Specialist is back and at it. You'd think a human woman would want to rest after nearly getting killed, but not this one. She's special. Haven't you sensed the magical presence from within her? She isn't one of those maidens that Ozma created, I've already checked."**

**"I… may have an idea," Liam admitted softly, Diam raised an eyebrow toward him. "Only an idea, honest. I have to look into it before I can tell you any more."**

Winter felt some stares at her, but she ignored them. Though as for the magical part...if things went the intended path, she'll be getting the Winter Maiden's powers very soon.

**"Hmph, very well. As much as I'd like to paint you as the bad guy you are literally called the God of Light for a reason. You follow your own rules." Diam said as he ran a hand through his dark purple hair.**

**Liam smiled out of genuine joy to hear those words from his brother. A few thousand years ago the God of Darkness would have said no such kind words to him, even though he said them in his own special way he might as well admitted that despite everything that happened in the past, Diam does trust his older brother. And against his better judgment, Liam trusts him as well. It doesn't change the fact that Gods are not to mingle with humans lest chaos ensue and tragedy follows. But steps were being made in order to gain a better understanding of the God of Darkness. However small, progress as still progress.**

**"This Specialist of yours, Winter Schnee is her name correct?" Liam asked, a small smile on his face as he did so.**

**"Hm, I believe so." Diam nodded his head. "Specialist is easier however, it has a certain ring to it that I so enjoy."**

**"Celeste has told me that she is one of the few people you interact with on a daily basis, is there something going on there dear brother?" Liam attempted to tease.**

**Diam being the king of teasing didn't even register his brother's words as such and took it as a legitimate question. "Hardly, the Specialists has proven to be quite resilient to my charms. When we first met any other woman would have joined me in bed with that team that was sent to collect me, heh." He smirked with nostalgia at the memory. "There is something different about her that intrigues me, she's brought much excitement to this little vacation of mine."**

**"I see." Liam committed all of that to memory. "Is it possible that you may be falling in love with her?" He broached the question, finally testing the waters to his greatest**

"!" Once more everybody fell into shock again.

The God of Darkness..in LOVE! That would defenitly be a scandle in the making. Winter herself actually blushing while Blake thought of some interesting scenes between mortal and immortal.

**"Love?" Diam burst out laughing. "Of course not. You know just as well as I that the literal King of Darkness and all that is evil cannot feel the emotion of love. Besides, I could do much better if I wanted to."**

**"That theory has never been tested," Liam pointed out softly. "And in the body of a human, such emotions seemed to have affected you. I believe you refer to them as 'issues' however."**

**"Ugh, don't be like Glynda," Diam groaned indignantly. "She always goes on about accepting others and kindness and that disgusting notion of emotion. Ugh… At least that rhymes." He said as he sat down on his bed and rested his head on the hand that was propped up on his elbow. "It's like hardly anyone is even concerned about Cinder and whatever the hell she is doing in this kingdom, what's wrong with mortals these days?"**

**"You know you could just find her if you use your powers." Liam pointed out.**

**"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Diam asked, exaggerating and stretching out the word. "If I just go out and kill Cinder and end whatever schemes she has set up before they can come to fruition, how is that going to entertain me? Sure, her screams of pain might be endearing but I am here for the long term brother, I can't let all my fun go to waste here!"**

**"Mm, I can't say that I understand, but I can see why you would be so adamant in going about things the way that you are doing so now." Liam nodded his head with understanding. "Anyway, I'll take my leave now. The job of a professor of Beacon is ever full of work."**

**"I still think you stole my idea for that." Diam pointed out before his brother could leave. "So I'll just have to do you one better and become the headmaster!"**

**"You? As the headmaster of a huntsman academy?" Liam snickered. But his amusement aside, this was the God of Darkness he was speaking to. Anything was possible when he was involved, even the most ridiculous of concepts. "We'll just have to wait and see."**

**"So we shall. Now get the hell out of my room!" Diam shouted. The God of Light nodded once and made his leave, trying to fix the door behind him as he did so and therefore officially entrusting the health and safety of a fifteen-year-old girl to the God of Darkness. It wasn't exactly a sound plan when said out loud, but he knew that his brother wouldn't harm the girl unless given a good reason, or if she insulted his horns for some reason. He's come a long way from destroying most of humanity millennia ago, and honestly. Liam was proud of his brother's growth.**

**"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Diam asked the unconscious Ruby Rose sleeping rather comfortably on his bed. "It's not every day a woman is lying in my bed and isn't naked, and while you are cute you are much too young for my tastes sooo…"**

"He better not do anything to her or I'll-" Before she could continue, Qrow interrupted her.

"Or what Yang? Hate to be rude, but this guy will just snap you out of existence.' He told her with Yang just looking away. "Besides, he just said that he wouldn't touch Ruby. Thank goodness."

**With a snap of his fingers, a hem of purple glowed around Ruby's head and her eyes snapped open as the rest of her injuries were instantly healed and her stamina was refreshed. She looked around the strange room for just a moment before Diam helped her up and took her by the shoulders, holding her still as he prepared to teleport her.**

**"M-mister Grimm? What happened I thought-"**

**"Sh, sh, sh, sh," Diam squeezed her shoulders in what he might have thought was a comforting fashion. "Silence, this will only take a moment."**

**"What-"**

**Purple flashed around her entire world.**

**"-do you mean?" Ruby finished her question as she suddenly found herself in her own dorm room. She blinked a few times in her shock before she fully understood what she was actually back in her room and that this wasn't some kind of illusion. So that was what it felt like for your body to instantly be teleported from one place to the next.**

"Okay, I'll admit. That's a pretty cool power." Yang loved her Semblance, but the power to teleport just looked cool. So useful.

**"Oh look, she's back," Weiss said with a triumphant smile on her face as she looked to Blake from the corner of her eye. "It looks like we can trust the Grimm brothers after all."**

**"Hmph," Blake tilted her chin up and looked away to bury her face into her book to escape Weiss' annoying to look at smile. Above her, Yang waved nervously toward the purple man, in return he offered her a sly smirk. He certainly remembered her, and would for a very long time.**

"What does that mean?" Yang wondered.

"Oh." Mayden decided to chime in. "I should mention, this version with you picked a fight with God-"

Everyone for a second couldn't decide if that was very brave, or very stupid.

"-And lost badly."

Stupid it is.

Yang just muttering how at least she did something cool, while Ruby just gave her a smile.

**"Anyhow, I hear that there is a tournament coming up!" Diam exclaimed in mild excitement. "So many new children for me to torment- I mean, for my brother to look after. Simply amazing."**

**"Yeah…" Yang looked anywhere but him awkwardly. "Sure. Actually, didn't you make a few new friends recently Ruby?"**

**"I think so?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders.**

**"New friends?" Diam stopped himself from snapping his fingers at the sound of that. "What kind of friends are we talking about here?"**

**"The kind where you accidentally bump into." Ruby sulked. "Man, and I'd take a rough day of training over meeting new people any day of the week. But they're pretty cool though. I like them!" Her mood made a complete one-eighty as she hopped up and down in her excitement.**

**"What were their names again?" Yang asked.**

**"Er…" Ruby crossed her arms as she tried to remember. "Mercury and Emerald I think, and they're quite teammate!"**

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_

"I already see what's happening. And it can't be good." Qrow said with a small scowl.

"Are you kidding me? We just heard the music you hear on television when things go bad." Ironwood told him.

"Perhaps the Gods will help." Glynda thought hopefully.

"_Doubtful." _Ozpin knew the Gods a bit, and unless it was world disaster he didn't think they'd do much of anything. He could be wrong, but you never know.

"Well," Ruby said grabbing Weiss. "Since we're being trained by Gods, I bet we'll handle Cinder and her lot!" Ruby said with a grin with Weiss also giving a small smile.

**The sudden sound of an intimidating ringtone made all of RWBY jump, it didn't take long for them to figure out where it came from when the only one it could have come from was Diam Grimm himself.**

"Huh, and here I thought it was just background music." Oscar says.

**"Oh, sorry," Diam said as he looked over a text notification from his scroll. "That's the ringtone sound I made for the Specialist, really gets your attention, doesn't it? Anyway, I've stayed for much longer than my stomach could handle. Bye!"**

**"Huh," Yang wondered once Diam left in another flash of purple. "I wonder what that was about."**

"Trouble. That's what." Yang said even though she knew her dimensional counterpart couldn't here. "Man. I hope these guys have better luck than us. Other than that, those Gods seem pretty cool."

"Pretty amazing." Jaune agreed.

"And wicked." Baby Nora smiled.

Many also thinking the two Gods, while a bit strange, were rather impressive. Ozpin on the other hand just gave a small sad smile. He hoped the Gods of that world would judge humanity good. Otherwise extinction is all that will be left for everyone.

* * *

**Another story done and finished. Until Next Time!**


	30. A Grimm Fate

**Chapter 29: A Grimm Fate**

* * *

**Here we are again, another story. This one written ****crusader76.**** I won't hold you back, just read to see if you like it or not. This story should be wowing you as we go back to those in the theater. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So then my kiddies." Mayden joked to those in the theater, going right back to them. "How did you like Frozen."

"I liked it." Velvet said.

"The song was pretty cool." Coco nodded.

"More like pretty gross." Mercury gagged.

"I'm with him. That was annoying." Russel agreed with Mercury.

"The stupid power of friendship and sisterly love. How irritating." Roman deadpanned with Neo feeling disgust at what she saw.

"I did like that snow golem." Cardin enjoyed some of the action. Though he wasn't really good with emotions.

"Those sisters are truly merciful." The red eyed girl enjoyed how those two sisters got back together. She hoped that she can have something akin to that with her sister one day. Her plan having been to kill her, yet now...she didn't want that.

"Please tell me we will see something else?" Cinder emotionlessly pleaded to Mayden. For she has never felt disgusted as today by this film.

"Yeah." Emerald also said. Though she quietly hid an album full of the Frozen songs.

"Don't worry folks, we'll see something else. In fact, its something pretty nice." Mayden's opinion at the least, but the cast decided they had nothing else to lose.

"Like what?" the gentle giant that is Yatsu asked.

"Let's just say a person who's _fate _looks a little _grimm_, hehe." The screen then turned on ready to show the cast what was up. And it was a doozy.

**Weiss ran full pelt down the long hallways of Beacon, all too aware of the giant Beowolf barrelling after her a few feet behind her. Any students still milling about in the hall quickly scattered at the sight of the Schnee heiress being hounded by a giant, black behemoth of a Grimm close behind her.**

"And I'm liking this already." Cardin says chewing on his food ignoring the glares from his classmates. "What? Not like this is our bitch."

"I agree." Roman chuckled as he recorded this.

Adam also seemed to find this amusing himself.

**The Alpha was unceasing in its pursuit of the white-haired female, barely stopping to breathe its desire for bloodshed was that strong. Slowly the Grimm inched closer to his prey, his hot breath crawling up Weiss's neck.**

**Just at the last second however, Weiss sharply turned left at an intersection, using another Glyph to quickly change direction without losing any forward momentum. The Grimm wasn't so lucky and ended up crashing headfirst into a brick wall. Shaking its head roughly, the Alpha rounded back onto his target, it's eyes alight with fury.**

**Weiss wasn't just aimlessly running, she was attempting to lead the enraged Grimm outside, in the open away from the school so that way he would do less damage. So, once she was a sufficient distance away from the Alpha Beowolf, she turned back to wait for the monster to gather its bearings.**

"Good plan." Fox agreed with this version of Weiss. "By going outside she'll have a much better advantage as well. Her power is more suited for the outdoors."

"Assuming she lives." Mercury teased.

**As the Grimm locked eyes with the young heiress, Weiss tried to search for any sign of the moody Teen underneath the bone white mask that covered the Grimm's face.**

**But there was nothing there, just rage and hatred that was typical of the blight of humanity.**

**With a hellish roar, the Grimm resumed it's chase and Weiss quickly took off down the hallway. As the Grimm bounded after its quarry, memories started to resurface in its blackened haze of a subconscious.**

**"I…KNOW…THIS…PLACE"**

"That thing can think!" Emerald said a bit shocked. It wasn't just her either, as many were amazed at how this Grimm is actually thinking.

'_Did Salem do something to it?' _Tock thought knowing some Grimm can either gain intelligence after years of killing or if Salem gave them some.

Cinder had the same thoughts, but she was more curious on why this one had intelligence. She would assume so that it can kill the students more easily, yet the way it attacked didn't indicate it had any plans other than killing the heiress. She'll have to watch further to find out.

**Eventually the Grimm realised that its prey was attempting to lead it outside, and that no matter how fast he ran, he could not catch the disgusting Dustling who always managed to stay just out of his reach.**

**After turning another sharp bend, The Grimm finally pieced together where exactly it was in the building.**

**And knew that there was a short cut nearby that would allow him to get the drop on his hunt.**

**So as quietly as it could, the beast broke off from its chase, and launched itself out a nearby window to begin scaling the side of the human foundation and sprint along the rooftops of Beacon.**

**As the monster continued to pursue its prey from above, it licked its lips at the thought of sinking its fangs into the brat's weak flesh and tasting her blood.**

Whitley shivered.

He held little to no love for his sister, ever since she left the manor. Leaving him behind no different from Winter to them. But even he wasn't cruel enough to want to see her dead. Or to be more specific, he'd rather not see her ripped apart on the screen. That would be traumatizing.

"I hope she comes out okay." Velvet says worried that Weiss is facing an intelligent Grimm.

"She'll be fine." Yatsu says to calm her.

"Assuming she isn't caught in a dead end." Dove mutters.

**Ozpin walked purposefully through the emptying halls of his academy, his scroll locked onto Fenrir's current location in the school.**

**It appeared Miss Schnee had the right idea, leading the confused Grimm away from the school grounds, away from any potential victims of his rampage.**

**But this did place a target on the girl's head, meaning Ozpin still had to hurry if he wanted this to end without bloodshed.**

**"Just when I thought we were making actual progress" Ozpin couldn't help but think disdainfully.**

**He had already contacted Glynda and instructed her and Peter to prepare the pacification devices that had been built specifically for the Grimm just in case of such an eventuality and bring them to the academy entrance.**

**"Professor Ozpin!" A female voice yelled out from behind "Wait up!"**

**Looking behind his shoulder for but a moment, the headmaster saw Miss Rose and Miss Xiao-long running to catch up with him, weapons already in hand and apprehension written across their faces.**

**"Professor" Ruby gasped out once she caught up to the headmaster "It's Fenrir…he… he just"**

**"Turned into a Grimm I know"**

"Huh. What's he saying?" Roman asks out loud. "We already know it's a Grimm."

"_And who's Fenrir?" _Neo also asked.

"That would be the Grimm you saw, who was a faunus awhile ago." Mayden then tells them instantly.

"Wha?" Mercury's mouth opened wide.

"A faunus Grimm?" Tock rubbed her forehead confused.

"What the heck does that mean?" sky unable to figure out the puzzle before him. Missing a few pieces to figure out what was just said.

"Can you explain more." The red eyed girl asks.

"Sure." Mayden agrees. "Basically put, due to an incident that Grimm somehow turned into a faunus thanks to liquid Dust and Ruby's rose petal."

"That...that makes no sense at all." Roman points out the obvious.

"I have never heard of liquid Dust. And even if such a thing exists, I doubt it can turn a Grimm into a faunus." Adam explains.

"Yeah, that makes no sense at all." Coco also agrees.

"Sounds like a bad plot!" Cardin states.

"Eh, different world different rules." Mayden just shrugged his non-existent shoulders as the show continues.

**At this Yang's eyes nearly popped out of her skull**

**"Wait you knew he was a Grimm? Then why would you…"**

**"I promise Miss Xiao-Long, I will explain to you in due time but first we have to stop Mr Lupus from doing any lasting damage to either the school or himself"**

**With a tone of finality, Ozpin carried on, almost breaking out into a jog in his haste to get to the school gates. The two sisters, seeing little else in the way of options, simply followed their headmaster.**

**Ruby's mind was still a myriad of conflicting emotions, and while Ozpin said he would explain later, she felt the need to ask him something right now.**

**"He said it's my fault he's like this"**

The people leaned a bit closer to hear this.

**Ozpin glanced at the small girl from the side of his glasses, before looking forward, a deep frown on his face.**

**"In a way Miss Rose, he's right"**

"Oh sure. Not even bothering to explain why." Cardin throws his hands in the air.

**"No no no, where did he go! He was right behind me"**

"_Die! Die! Die!" _Neo's signs said hoping for blood.

**As Weiss continued to make her way towards the exit of the main building, she eventually became aware of the fact that she could no longer feel the Beowolf's breath on her back. Turning to look back revealed that the Grimm was nowhere in sight.**

**Slowing down, Weiss feared that maybe the beast had given up and had gone to look for easier prey.**

**RRROOOARARRRRGGHHHH!**

**But then that theory was promptly ruined when the Grimm came crashing in through a nearby window and before Weiss could even hope to react, punched the girl square in the face. The white-haired girl was sent sailing through the air, her aura being the only thing that stopped her head from being turned into a bloody smear decorating the walls.**

"Yeah!"

"Now that's hilarious!"

"Hahahaha!"

"That had to hurt."

Most of these comments came from those on the side of bad or just the jerks from Beacon like Cardin.

Team CFVY just shaking their heads at them and wishing they can put them in their place. But with these rules, that becomes impossible. So the most they could do was throw dirty looks and nothing more.

**Struggling back to her feet, Weiss watched helplessly as the Grimm towered over her, it's mask crunched up in pure rage as it glared down hatefully at her. Weiss tried to crawl away, her aura too drained both from the blow and excessive use of her Glyphs to attempt to fight, but the Grimm trapped her in place with its massive paws, holding her down by her arms. The Grimm growled in victory as its fangs extended and drool dribbled from its maw as it prepared to devour her.**

**"HEADS UP!"**

**Before either the heiress or the Grimm could react, an explosive, pink rocket collided into the Grimm's back and sent the beast stumbling away in a cloud of explosive dust, howling in pain all the while. Getting back to her feet, Weiss saw Nora and Ren running towards the battlefield, weapons locked onto the raging monster as it spun round to face the new opponents.**

**A normal Beowolf would have been reduced to fleshy mush from just a single round of Nora's hammer/rocket launcher, but an Alpha's hide was tough, tougher than the strongest armour and so the Grimm suffered only minor singes to its fur.**

**That didn't mean it was any less livid from the sudden interruption. Without pause, Nora let loose with another volley of explosive shells, driving the Alpha backwards with every hit. Ren added to the beast's anger by firing off his own weapons rounds.**

"That's what I call teamwork." Yatsu liked what he saw.

"I've seen better." Cardin mutters.

"Sure. Just say that to your team that lost." Mercury laughs at them with Cardin throwing the middle finger.

Cinder on the other hand just waited to see what this sentient Grimm will do. She had the feeling this won't be over.

**Weiss took this moment, to quickly grab her scroll and call for Myrtenaster's assistance, feeling rather exposed without her weapon.**

**The Alpha collided with the back wall, small pink fires covering its arms where it tried to protect itself from the Dustling's rounds. Looking to its left side, the Grimm spied a giant metal door that led to an elevator. The Grimm's mind raced as the small female reloaded her weapon, at this rate, the Grimm's arms would be reduced to bloody stumps if he didn't do something.**

**He needed a shield.**

**Grabbing the elevator door, the Alpha wrenched the metal slab off it's hinges, the sound of rending metal screeching through the hallway. Nora unleashed another rocket at the Grimm, but this time the Alpha was prepared. The Beowolf swiftly brought the giant hunk of metal round and held it in front of itself, the pink round exploding against the improvised shield.**

**The kinetic force of the blast caused the Grimm to step back, but the second the smoke cleared the Grimm was back on its feet, growling sinisterly at the ginger haired girl. The girl meanwhile appeared unfazed by the monsters display of intimidation and prepared to fire another shot.**

**The Grimm wouldn't give her a chance though as in a blur, the wolf leapt up into the air and aimed to slam the elevator doors into the duo's heads. Both however, nimbly dodged the attack, the slab of metal instead forming a crater in the ground. Unfazed, the Alpha swung the door round itself in a wide arc. Ren practically bent backwards to avoid the attack, the door just inches away from scraping his chin. Using the momentum from the swing, the Beowolf brought itself back up to its feet, and swung the door in an axe swing, trying ferociously to hit one of its aggressors.**

**Ren rolled out of the way, another crater forming where his body used to be. Nora meanwhile had switched Magnhild into its hammer form and jumped up behind the distracted wolf.**

**"SMASH!"**

**Nora swung the hammer down onto the Grimm's skull. Such was the force of the blow that the Grimm's head was sent plummeting down to the floor, blackened blood spewing from its fanged jaws from where it bit its own tongue. For a moment the Grimm simply kneeled on the cracked floor, panting from exhaustion and dazed from the blow. Nora brought her hammer up to rest on her shoulders, grinning cheerfully down at the stricken Alpha.**

**"C'mon boy, don't you wanna play. C'mon doggy, c'mere boy"**

**The Dustling's mockery only fuelled the Grimm's fury to rise higher and higher than before, to the point where it's crimson eyes were now glowing with unholy hatred, black smoke billowing from its maw.**

**GRRRRROOOOOOOAAARRRRGGGHHHH!**

"Hah." Coco shakes her head. "That girl messed up." While she didn't hate Nora's bubbly attitude, she really should have just attacked instead of letting that Grimm have time to attack.

"Looks like this won't end well." Sky says.

"She let her guard down. Not good." The red eyed assassin says knowing full well that such a thing is dangerous to do. True Nora isn't facing a human enemy, which many can say is worse, but this Grimm showed signs of intelligence. Meaning it knew some semblance of tactics.

**With shaking muscles, the wolf forced itself once again to rise back to its feet, metal door still in hand. Nora brought her hammer about in front of her, stance low to the ground and bouncing on her heels in manic glee. The Grimm raised the elevator door above it's head and swung down towards the smaller female. Nora swung her hammer to meet the Alpha's improvised weapon.**

**As the two clashed, a massive shockwave blasted outwards from the impact zone, shattering the glass of a nearby window. Of course, Magnhild had an advantage that the Grimm's weapon did not possess. It could still fire explosive rounds even in its hammer form, so as the Grimm tried to apply pressure onto the door to try and force Nora to the ground, the girl simply pressed the trigger and the Grimm's weapon was blasted backwards from the sudden explosive force.**

**Once again on the backburner, the Grimm was helpless to stop the oncoming swing from the girl's hammer. The force of the blow snapped the Alpha's head backwards, a tooth being jarred loose from the impact and sent flying through the air. A howl of pain pierced the air as blood started to leak out from the Grimm's gums. Nora brought her hammer back, intending to end the fight with one more swift blow.**

**But the Beowolf had officially lost all sense of calm and rationale.**

**In a blazing burst of speed, the Grimm dropped the elevator door and sucker punched the girl in the gut, sending her up into the air. Frothing at the mouth in blind fury, the Grimm elbowed Nora in the spine at the apex of her flight, sending her hurtling back to the ground with a crash.**

**The beast sneered down at the prone form of the girl, and then exclaimed in pain as Ren sliced at his back to divert the monster's attention away from his teammate. The Beowolf spun round and roared in hatred at the male's interference.**

**Ren backed up, gaining some distance between himself and the Wolf Monster as it got down on all fours and then lunged towards him, claws outstretched. Ren leapt up and over the charging beast and brought Stormflower in front of him, preparing to fire at the Grimm from above.**

**It came as a great shock to Ren then, when as he soared through the air, the Beowolf's burning eyes followed him through the air and then latched onto one of the boy's ankles.**

**"NOT… THIS TIME…. HUMAN FILTH!"**

"This is probably going to hurt." Roman enjoys the view.

"Definitely." Adam says.

"Oh yeah." Mayden laughs.

**Before Ren could even try to pry himself from the grip the Alpha had on his leg, the Grimm had Ren promptly reacquainted with the ground in a very vicious body slam.**

**And then he slammed him down again.**

**And again.**

**And then the Hell Hound slammed the magenta-eyed boy into a stone pillar and before the male could even take a breath, sliced his ivory coloured claws across Ren's back, eliciting a cry of pain from his opponent as his aura finally broke, that was music to the beast's ears.**

**"REN!"**

**The Grimm's ears twitched at the cry of alarm from his second opponent, the Female quickly getting back to her feet and rushing towards the Wolf before he could do any more damage to her oldest friend.**

**The Grimm felt a cruel, sadistic smile cross his face as a particularly nasty idea came to it's head. The Grimm spun to face the hammer wielding girl, and then lobbed the long-haired male at her as if he was a softball.**

**As the Grimm had hoped, Nora was taken off guard by the sudden throwing of her teammate and dropped her hammer to catch the boy.**

**She wasn't given the opportunity to retrieve her weapon. In a flash the Beowolf was upon the two of them, grabbing both of their heads in it's giant paws and then bringing them slamming them down to the ground.**

**Lifting the two of them back up into the air, the Alpha pinned them against the stone wall and slowly started choking the life out of the two of them, his claws slightly digging into their skin inch by inch, their blood slowly seeping out and covering the beast's paws.**

**"DIE!... DIE!... DIE!"**

Velvet looked away, not liking their chances. She really felt they would die.

Team CRDL also looked away, rather not be seeing someone die live. Sure they didn't have much care for those two, but no way they wanted to see them torn apart.

As for the newcomer from another world, she just sighed believing this was their end. The Danger Beasts of her world were much like the Grimm. She was strong now, but back then when she trained against the beasts, she nearly died multiple times against their power.

**Within a matter of moments, Weiss's locker crashed through the ceiling, its rocket engine bursting blue flames as it settled slowly onto the ground. Quickly inputting the six-digit code on the lockers keypad, Weiss grabbed her trusty Rapier and started loading it full of dust cartridges.**

**Before she could re-join the fight and help Nora and Ren against the raging Grimm, her scroll lit up and started incessantly ringing. Looking out across the battlefield, Weiss observed as the combined efforts of Nora and Ren's were pushing back the Beowolf with a steady stream of bullet's and cannon fire and judged that for the moment she could leave the Grimm to be dealt with by the two fighters'.**

**Looking down to open her scroll revealed that Ruby was the one trying to contact her.**

**"This had better be important Ruby" Weiss silently fumed as she answered the call from her partner.**

**"Weiss!" Ruby yelled before Weiss could even get a word out**

**"Ruby, what is it, now is really not a good time for this"**

**"I know but listen, you need to get Fenrir to the school gates. Professor Ozpin says he has something that should be able to knock him out"**

**Weiss couldn't help but blink incredulously, even though Ruby couldn't see her.**

**"I'm sorry did you just say knock him out?"**

**"Uhhh… Yes?"**

**"Ruby" Weiss huffed in annoyance "He's a Grimm, we're supposed to kill them not capture them"**

**As if to emphasise Weiss's point, a loud roar shook through the halls of Beacon as the Grimm tried to bat away its opponents.**

"I agree with the brat. Who wants to keep a Grimm as a pet?" Roman says while lighting a cigar.

"It does seem rather dumb." Fox couldn't fathom why the creature should be allowed to live. Seemed risky.

"Who would be stupid enough to even want that?"

"Ozpin." Cinder tells Emerald.

**"I know but Ozpin said he wants him alive, he…" Ruby paused for a second, trying to find the right words that would get the heiress to understand "He says that Fenrir's still in there somewhere, we've got to try and bring him back out"**

**Weiss was still conflicted about this whole scenario. Like every child on Remnant she was taught to fear the Grimm. She was told about how they were all soulless monsters that had been around since humanity's beginnings and that they wanted nothing more than to devour their whole race.**

"Smart girl." Tock mocks.

**Capturing a Grimm for scientific purposes, that Weiss could understand. But to take one alive simply just because just didn't make any sense to the white-haired girl.**

**Weiss was then brought out of her internal conflict at the sound of a massive crashing sound. As she turned to look back at the battleground, her eyes widened in fear at how in just a few short moments, the balance of control in the fight had shifted massively.**

**The Beowolf now held both Nora and Ren up in the air, their weapons cast aside on the ground. The Grimm snarled as it slowly but surely strangled the two would-be Huntsmen in it's giant paws. From the side Weiss could just make out tiny droplets of blood seeping out from underneath the Alpha's spear-like claws.**

**"Weiss are you there?!"**

**Weiss barely heard her leaders question as she brought Myrtenaster's blade up in front of her, the dust barrel spinning as the girl prepared to fire a salvo of shock dust at the distracted Grimm. In a flash, the blade of Weiss's weapon started to glow a bright yellow, with tiny electrical sparks dancing along the blades edge as the weapon was effectively coated in a thin layer of the powerful crystals.**

**"Get… the Grimm to the entrance. I got it"**

**And after snapping her scroll shut, Weiss unleashed a giant arc of lightning from her sword, which then sailed through the air and collided against the unsuspecting Beasts back.**

**The Grimm howled in pain as the electricity coursed throughout it's body, causing him to drop his prey who crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily. The Grimm spun erratically, eyes darting about in a furious frenzy as it was once again interrupted during a kill. Eventually the Grimm zeroed in on the battle-ready stance of the Schnee heiress, body upright, stance confident and face betraying not even the slightest hint of fear as she pointed the tip of her blade towards the thoroughly enraged Wolf.**

**For a moment there was silence in the wrecked hallway as the human and Grimm stared each other down.**

**And in an explosion of movement, the Grimm charged towards Weiss, roaring to the heavens in hatred all the while.**

**Weiss stayed put as the Beast charged down the hallway towards her, until just as the Monster was about to be on top of her, she darted backwards with a slight nudge from one of her intricate glyphs.**

**And just like that the chase resumed.**

**Ruby fidgeted nervously as she stood beside her Headmaster whose eyes never once wavered from the large front doors of the school, as if expecting them to burst open any second.**

"Kinda like a television show." Cardin then realizes.

"To bad the danger is real." Russel reminds him.

**On his other side, Glynda, Port and Oobleck stood to attention, weapons at the ready in case the plan went sideways in any way. The rest of the student body had long since been evacuated from the main campus, being kept on the opposite side of the school far away from the rampaging Beowolf.**

**The only other students present was the rest of team RWBY and the two remaining members of team JNPR. Apparently, Miss Valkyrie had decided she wanted to take a swing at fighting the giant Alpha Beowolf, and Mr Ren had been reluctantly dragged along for the ride.**

"Hold on a second!" Roman then calls out. "Those staff members has all the students outside and away, even the fourth years, yet they have the first years out with them?"

"That...seems rather dumb. Stupid actually." Coco didn't like saying mean things to her teachers, but she agreed with Roman. They let the first years join yet not the more experienced students. What is up with that?

"I'm more curious as to why those two teams seem to be the stars of every little thing." The red eye girl felt like those two teams seem to be involved in a lot of things.

"Creators like them." Mayden provided his short answer to them.

**Ozpin glanced upwards at the top of the archway of the front door, where two metal devices had been temporarily affixed to the age-old stonework. The strange devices looked like a pair of fishing harpoons but attached to the machines were giant chambers of glowing, yellow crystals.**

**Tanks full to the brim with shock Dust. The machines had been made courtesy of Oobleck who had created the machines at the request of the grey-haired headmaster, just in case of such an eventuality.**

**That didn't mean that Ozpin was necessarily happy about having to use them.**

**"And he was making such good progress too"**

"Hold on, the way he says it makes it sound like that Grimm was in school." Cardin pointed out smartly.

"But that can't be true." velvet says. "Can it?"

"Oh no. Ozpin totally let the Grimm turn faunus into the school." Mayden throws Ozpin under the bus.

"Why?" Fox said in disbelief. Not sure who the headmaster would do something so reckless.

"He thought he could make the Grimm a good person." Mayden explains. "And while this one shows some mistakes of doing so, the Grimm now known as Fenrir got pretty well along with the kids-RWBY and JNPR."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Tock wasn't even sure if that made sense. So just because a Grimm enters the school, he just slowly becomes a good boy. How stupid is that!

"I think it sounds interesting." Yatsu believes such a thing had promise.

"Interestingly stupid." Whitley crosses his arms.

"Ah whatever. Let's just see Ice Queen get eaten." Mercury butts in ready to see someone die.

**Suddenly a deep, bellowing roar reached the teachers and students ears and all immediately snapped their attention towards the large doorway. The ground started to shudder as large, thundering footfalls started making their way closer and closer to their position, getting louder and louder with each second.**

**Until suddenly Weiss came barrelling through the doors, sweat covering her face and breathing as if she had just run a mile.**

**And less than half a second later, the giant, wooden doors were blasted off their hinges as a second, much larger form came charging after the Schnee Heiress. Splinters and chunks of wood sailed through the air, one particularly large chunk catching Weiss right on the small of her back, causing her to fall flat on her face.**

**RRROOOAAARRRRGGGHHH!**

**"WEISS!" Ruby yelled out in fear as the Grimm stalked towards her downed teammate**

**"Oobleck now!" Ozpin called out**

**With no hesitation, Oobleck hit a button on his scroll and the twin machines started whirring to life. Two harpoons shot out from the machines and latched themselves onto the Grimm's arms, piercing the Beasts thick hide and the barbs on the ends of the long pieces of metal keeping them locked in place in the Alpha's shoulder blades.**

**As the Grimm let out a tooth grinding shriek of excruciating pain, Oobleck hit another button on his scroll and the wires of the machines started to rapidly pull backwards, yanking the Grimm along with them.**

**The Alpha furiously struggled against the metal wires as they pulled him back towards the doorway, his feet digging grooves in the stone footpath and his muscles tensing and straining against the machines pull. But slowly the Grimm was pulled back towards the door it had just busted through.**

**While this was happening, Ruby made her way over to her stricken teammate.**

**"Weiss, you okay?"**

**At the sound of the silver-eyed girl's voice, the Alphas struggles against it's restraints ceased abruptly. The Grimm brought its gaze downwards to see the cloak wearing female from it's nightmares trying to help the white-haired female back to her feet.**

**"YOU…. YOU!"**

"Now he just looks pissed." Adam was going to enjoy this.

**And just like that, the Beasts rage returned tenfold, it's bone white mask visibly starting to crack from just how much it was scowling in blind hatred. With an enormous surge of strength, the Alpha started inching its way back towards the distracted pair, the machines groaning and whining in protest.**

**Weiss looked back and felt what little colour she had left drain from her face at the sight of the nightmarish creature that was once again looming over the two of them, it's eyes looking like they were on fire as it glared hatefully down at them.**

**"Ruby, get back!" Weiss exclaimed as she shoved the younger girl away from her and away from the Grimm's reach. Unfortunately, this just caused the Grimm to refocus on her as the Beowolf roughly grabbed her left leg and dragged her back towards him.**

The students wanted to look away on what they felt would be a gruesome death, but watched anyway.

The 'Bad Side' all showing amusement at this.

Mayden just feeling indifferent to what appears to be a death.

**Weiss was powerless as she was yet again pinned underneath the hulking form of the wolf Demon, drool and blood dribbling out from the Grimm's mouth and splattering on Weiss's clothes and face as it snarled at her.**

**"Weiss!" Ruby was immediately back on her feet, preparing to aim Crescent Rose at the Grimm's head before she was stopped by Ozpin who strode up towards the Grimm without a trace of fear in his eyes.**

**"Fenrir Lupus!"**

**The Alpha slowly turned to look up at the bespectacled man, breathing heavily from exertion.**

**"I know you can hear me Mr Lupus" Ozpin carried on, the other teachers standing behind him warily and Ooblecks fingers inches away from activating the machines shock dispensers. "I know your still in there, you are better than this now Fenrir. You are more than just a monster, but if you keep on like this then I will no longer be able to help you"**

"Oh wow. Like that will do anything." Tock laughs.

"What a fool." Cinder smirks.

**The Grimm stared in silence as the older male continued to talk. Soon a slight dizziness took over the Grimm's mind and it started to shake its head rapidly to try and clear away the fog.**

**A few, tense seconds passed as the professors and students watched on in apprehension as the Grimm scrunched up it's eyes and groaned in discomfort. And then as it looked down at the still form of Weiss, a foggy memory made its way to the creatures' brain.**

**"You either explain why you have a grudge against Ruby, or you can forget about getting assistance from me or anyone else here"**

"Sure Ozzy. Like that will help with his anger." Roman insults the fool.

"That seems unwise." In the red eye girl's opinion, that thing should just be killed. Sure Night Raid took risks with certain members, but even they made certain they wouldn't do anything to harm them. This Ozpin person didn't seem very wise right now.

"Just throwing logs to the fire." Mercury comments.

"Plus it doesn't look like the ting can talk even if he wanted to." Emerald could tell Ozpin wasn't bright in this point of time. I mean, who tells someone to explain their problem when they're literally in rage and hate. Didn't seem like a good time to say your feelings.

**The Grimm remembered how this tiny, pathetic little creature had threatened him and demanded that he explain himself to her. With that thought clouding his mind, the Beasts muzzle twisted in fury as it leaned down and let loose.**

**"RRRROOOOOOAAARRRRRGGHHHHHH…. HHHRRREEEEEAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH…. WWWAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"**

**Weiss was normally a very calm and collected individual, with very little being able to faze her. But as she stared into the gaping maw of the Alpha Beowolf and got a clear view of every single one of it's razor sharp, brilliant white fangs as it roared straight into her ears, she suddenly felt incredibly small.**

**And completely terrified.**

**In a flash, Ozpin shoved the crazed Grimm off his student with his cane, picked her up in his arms and darted back to the other's who could only watch in silent terror as the Wolf violently spasmed and shook against its restraints, its eyes rolling into the back of its head.**

**"I'LL… KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS, SLICE OUT YOUR EYES! I'LL DEVOUR YOU!"**

**Ozpin could only sigh in disappointment before turning to professor Oobleck with a defeated look in his eye.**

**"Do it"**

**Oobleck hit the button and all at once, the machines unleashed their dust reserves and sent them surging through the metal cables that were connected to the thrashing Grimm. The Alpha's roars transitioned into howls of pain as the electric type dust rocketed through his body.**

**It was a full minute before the Grimm's cries finally ceased, as it finally slumped forward unconscious, smoke steadily rising off its singed body.**

**A collective sigh of relief echoed across all those present as the beast was finally down and out. Ozpin walked towards the unconscious Grimm, whilst Ruby, Blake and Yang gathered around their unnaturally still teammate.**

**"Weiss, thank god your alright" Yang cried out as her big sister instincts took over.**

**"Huh… oh yeah I'm… fine" Weiss spoke painfully slowly, her eyes never once leaving the still form of the Beowolf that had been inches away from tearing her throat out, silently fearing that it was just an act and that the Grimm would just get back up, shove Ozpin aside and come gunning for her again.**

**Ruby could see that Weiss was anything but alright but decided to talk to her about it later. For now Ruby got back up and walked over towards the headmaster who simply stared forlornly down at the Grimm.**

**"It appears Glynda was right, the second you got your old body back you turned on us." Ozpin shook his head and sighed, suddenly all too aware of his years and age "Perhaps it was foolish of me to think that a Grimm, one of 'her' creations, could be turned towards the light. Maybe you really are nothing more than monsters"**

"Obviously!" Pretty much everyone in the room said.

**"Sir, look" Ruby exclaimed**

**Looking towards where Ruby was pointing, Ozpin watched silently as black smoke started to come off the Alpha's body. Eventually it started looking like the Grimm's body was beginning to evaporate, but then as the black fur fell away, pale skin and faded leather was revealed underneath. The Grimm's paws melted away revealing sturdy, black hiking boots and fingerless gloves with long fingernails tipping off the end of each digit. The muzzle flattened and gave way to an angular face and black, neck length, shaggy hair with tiny streaks of blue woven throughout.**

**Fenrir took a big gasp of air, before resuming a normal breathing pattern. Team RWBY, JNPR and the professors gathered around the unconscious boy, each of them trying to process what they had just witnessed, their reactions ranging from morbid curiosity, to apprehensive caution, to disbelief, to fear, simple undiluted fear.**

"Okay, where did the clothes come from?" Roman asked aloud.

Not even Mayden knew how.

**A groaning sound caught Ozpins ears as he looked past the knocked-out Faunus. Coming through the smoke was the twin forms of Ren and Nora, battered and bruised but alive.**

**"Oh, look at that Ren" Nora called out weakly "He's back to normal"**

**Immediately Glynda was on the pair, mercilessly lecturing them about the dangers of their actions, but Ozpin was more preoccupied with the large crowd that was steadily gathering behind the injured pair.**

**His students, both Human and Faunus looked down and gawked at the sight of the late entry student, lying slumped on the floor with two harpoons sticking out of his shoulders and thin wisps of black smoke petering off his body.**

**Silently Ozpin watched as the student body whispered amongst themselves, trying to figure out just what in the name of Dust had just happened.**

**"Well, this got a lot more complicated"**

**As Ozpin mused to himself, Port walked up beside his superior and turned to him with a questioning look**

**"Well Oz" He said as the two men looked down at the blissfully unaware Grimm "What do we do now?"**

The screen then turned off.

"Man is Ozpin an idiot. Hahaha!" Mercury enjoyed the look on his face. Something cinder agreed on with a smirk.

"And here I thought he was smart." Cardin smiled.

"At least Weiss lived." Velvet thought for certain the former heiress was dead.

"_Shame." _Neo thought otherwise.

"I guess its an interesting world." Whitley admits.

"Yeah, it is pretty good. A bit slow paced, but eh, I like it. Welp, onto the next." Mayden simply says. "Time to see...an Opening."

* * *

**Before you ask, I already chose what opening I'm going to show them. Until Next Time.**


	31. RWBY OP 7 and Babylonia ED 2

**Chapter 30: RWBY OP 7**

* * *

**Alright people, I'm back and ready for another chapter. Might be a bit shorter, but that's fine by me. I'll also explain a bit of the first opening afterwards. FYI, the opening 'images' will be using characters from RWBY: Epic of Remnant fanfiction by Doctor Snake Eater. **

**As for the second, it's an ED Song from Fate Grand Order Babylonia the second one. Now go on and enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright dorks, time for another wonderful thing to see. It's from another world, featuring a song you see in television." Mayden told the new thing to his guests who sat back.

"Song. Like an opening?" Cardin questioned.

"Oh, like anime." Velvet figured it out.

"That's right." Mayden told them. "And while usually we'll see other versions of yourself, due to certain circumstances, you'll be seeing your world, but with a twist."

"There seems to be a lot of those." Roman concluded thinking again they'll see something strange. Everybody thinking the same as Mayden loved to mess with them.

"That's right folks!" Mayden acknowledged. "Bring in the lighting!"

Obeying his words, cool lighting came lighting up the theatre. The cast ooing at the cool effect coming from it. A few even putting on shades just because it suited the scene.

Zap!

"Gah!" Russel went alongside all his pals where the team known as CRDL got hit by it.

"Uh, ow." Dove went.

"That actually hurt!" Sky rubbed his head.

"Oh well," Carding went as while it stung, it wasn't that painful oddly enough. "At least we didn't-" Of course he never had a chance to finish what he was about to say. Why? Because instantly him and his team proceeded to turn to ash like you'd see in a cartoon. Though unlike those shows, they were dead for realzies.

"Oh my God!"

"What the fuck!"

"Again!"

Once more it has been confirmed. Death can happen anytime here in this wack-job of a theatre with this irresponsible host.

"Woopsies." With Mayden being the jerk he is, not even showing care. "Eh, they'll be back. Maybe."

'_How is this ass even a Keeper?' _Were the thoughts of many.

"In any case, we can't have these spots remain empty." Mayden then declared. More concerned over the spots than the actual deaths. "So." Power surged and once more portals opened up, four to be precise.

"_Who do you think will come?" _Neo asked with her signs as usual.

"Hopefully nobody boring." Mercury just folded his arms.

"Maybe it'll be someone we know." Emerald thought.

"Or just some wacko we don't know." Fox also put his thoughts, everyone unsure just who would be summoned. Just that it'll be someone either interesting, hateful, or just mysterious. Like that red eyed girl.

From the portal some screams could be heard, and from it the figures landed painfully on their butts. Those chairs may be cushy, but falling at that speed will definitely hurt a butt.

"What the-!"

"Where's mommy!"

"Who dares to do this to me!?"

"Ahh! Ruby is this you're doing!"

"Oh great." Tock slapped her head.

"Yeah...another bunch of weirdos." Whitley shook his head.

"Does anybody even know them?" Velvet asked her friends who didn't know themselves.

"Another group of total strangers." Cinder deadpanned.

"Where does this guy even find these total strangers?" Adam asked himself as he couldn't even tell who these people were.

Now in with them were four more vic-I mean, guests.

A girl with white hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She had on a black vest and...a black thong covering her lower half.

'_The people are just getting weirder and weirder.' _Mercury thought as he looked at the small ten year old kid with such an outfit. Seriously, what the hell is up with this inappropriate fanservice? It's just wrong.

"Rub! Ruby! What did you do!?" No answer. "Ruby!" The second is another girl wearing a pin and purple outfit and dressed like one would expect from a magical girl world, even having a strange wand which she was shaking back and forth and yelling at it. Having an albino complexion with white hair and also being a little girl.

"Hey! Where's Hercules?" this one was a blonde guy with golden arnaments and looked kinda like a fool. No explanation needed.

"Um...Where are we?" The fourth and final added guest is a sweet young boy with blonde hair, red eyes, and had chains wrapped around him.

"Welcome!" All four then looked up hearing a voice. "While I could have gotten more characters from RWBY, I decided to kidnap you instead to here."

How blunt!

"Eh!" All four guests went with everybody else giving them pitying looks. Oh well, at least this should be interesting. Plus the CRDL boys were being much to rude anyway, and hey, they wouldn't be dead forever so they felt no fear for their fates. I mean, Adam died, so they'll come back.

Maybe.

"Now then," Mayden wasted no time giving his latest cast from a world that has dealt with 'Incineration' and awesome 'Beasts' and gave them the knowledge necessary to figure out what they needed to know.

"A theatre with a mommy!"

"So Ruby isn't the cause of this."

"Eh, I've seen weirder."

"This seems cool."

All four took it surprisingly well. Though then again, they have been traveling across time and junk like that while facing a giant snake women, a bunch of monsters, and having dealt with those Cryptor fellows. So this was barely a six on their 'What the Hell' meter.

"These guys are taking it surprisingly well." Yatsu says not realizing the crazy stuff those four have been.

"I sense great power in them." The red eyed girl narrowed her eyes sensing all but the blonde fool-the one showing his stomach shamelessly-were super strong.

"Cool." mayden continued glad there was no over the top reaction. "Now then, are you all ready to see an OP from anime?"

"Anime?" The albino girl went. "Don't you mean another world?"

"Sure, we'll go with that." Don't want them learning of the real world. "In any case, let's start."

"I guess this will be fun." The red eye boy with gold chains covering him smirked and calling upon food.

"Trust me kid, it will be." Whitley says.

"And if not, then leave." Adam grumbled getting sick of all the crazy antics here.

The screen then started.

**Light music then began playing at a high tempo. From it two images then came out with the silhouettes of two young men. The music continued playing to reveal another two of the same as the above, where quickly it changed to show four other silhouettes of varying people.**

"Hey, does anybody recognize who those guys were?" The blonde fool asked the cast.

"Nope." Was the majority of the response.

"They did seem familiar though." Coco threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"It happened a bit to fast." Whitley think.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough."

**The music keeps playing until it changes the scenery to some snow where it shows a pair of feet with tattoos all over it.**

**Finally the scene shows just who the four figures from the first half of the scenery is. Showing four individuals of young teenage men. All of them standing on the roof of a building that overlooked Vale city itself.**

**The first is one with a red cloth on him, tattoos all over his body with a sinister smile on his face.**

**The second being a young man with black skin, yellow eyes, and white hair. On his side were two guns with blades on them.**

**The third is a rather skinny fellow with dark skin, a waistcloth like the first, and an eery skull mask that appeared to be attacked to his face with an orange arm.**

**The final being a young teen with purple armor and a rather handsome face. All of them watching the city with the wind brushing their faces.**

"Ph!" The blonde fool coughed the drink he conjured up earlier. "Those guys!"

"You know them?" cinder looked to the newcomers.

"Kinda." The albino girl glared at the tattoo man. "I know what _that monster _did to my mom , father, and brother...from another place."

"Are they a mother." The scarred little girl asked strangely.

"This should be neat." the blond boy with red eyes smiled.

_**Keep dreaming 'bout a better world**_

**The tattooed teen smirked with his face zoomed in. Something that isn't good if it's All the Worlds Evil.**

_**You keep wishing for some clarity**_

**It showed the serious expression of the ex-hero of justice. Then the masked man who lost his identity, and finally the mad knight himself.**

_**Always hoping that a lighting bolt**_

_**Is going to save you from this gravity**_

**Their forms then broke into a shower of ashes as the scene then raised to overview the sky of the city.**

_**You're holding out for some romantic life**_

**It showed a blackened knight with dark purple armor, which then changed into a lighter tone. Finally the helmet coming off with a sword being held in his hand.**

_**Maybe you'll wake up in a world of charm**_

**The strange masked man then came first looking like a regular person with a shawl and robe covering his body and face, then turning into his present self only with a bandaged arm. Finally changing into his regular form but with his orange arm enlarged and outstretched.**

**After him then came the ex hero of justice as a young boy with orange hair instead and light skin. Then white hair with tanned skin looking much older. Yet like the other two then changing into his current self as seen before.**

_**Oh but what's here can set you free**_

**It then showed a strange void of nothingness, suddenly changing to a wolf shadow monster, then the tattooed boy from earlier.**

_**You don't have to dream!**_

"Excluding the weirdness of it all, this isn't half bad." Emerald liked the tune.

"I don't know," Roman spoke up. "There's just something about the song I don't like."

"You don't like anything Torchwick." Mercury snided getting a glare.

_**Your life's a masterpiece**_

_**If you just believe!**_

**The next scene then revealed none other than the witch of Remnant itself Salem. Her Grimm Oracle in the air as she watches it with a smile, a group of the four boys seen on it. Then zooming in on her eyes revealing none other than her own inner circle smiling viciously waiting for their next order.**

**The tune then got deeper.**

_**Then all you see is all you need**_

**As the words stretched out, it next showed a young handsome man with blue hair and a coat typing on a computer with a serious expression. Then suddenly from nowhere the very scene was cracked as tentacles covered the screen shattering it.**

"That seems…" The albino girl shivered. "Familiar."

"Creepy." Adam admits.

"And unnatural." Fox adds.

_**Right now your hopes are shattered**_

**It then reveals Ozpin with Glynda, both smiling.**

_**Just pointless ever after**_

**It proceeds to then show Team RWBY, and then quickly JNPR. Both teams all prepared for battle looking full of joy.**

_**But in time you'll find through love your power just shines**_

**It of course through the rest of those words, shows a bunch of shadowed figures. A girl with tentacles coming beneath her, a gigantic man with armor with dark Grimm-like creatures with coats, an old fellow carrying with him a coffin on him, Roman Torchwick with Neo, and even a young girl with orange hair with a bun on the side of her hair and others.**

"That's a lot of strange people." Mercury concludes.

"Please, if anything you guys are the strange ones." The blonde fool states.

_**When you don't know where to turn to**_

_**And you're sure all hope is gone**_

_**When the day you waited for won't come**_

_**And dark won't yield to dawn**_

**The next scene reveals the four men from before, each of them battling Grimm of whatever sorts. Running past them being all of team RWBY as they helped out when a strange unknown Grimm with the form of a reptile bursts out.**

_**Trust Love!**_

**We then see the man with blue hair easily batting away Roman Torchwick though the thief fought back with his own cane as best he could.**

**Watching them is Neo as she readied herself to join.**

_**Open up your eyes**_

_**Trust Love!**_

**Adam Taurus himself came with his White Fang members battling the Grimm wearing coats while he dealt with the giant man with lighting coming from behind him.**

_**The truth is there but sometimes in disguise**_

_**The way's uncertain but we're together**_

_**Moving toward the light**_

**Finally the tattooed boy came out with his reverse blades, his own tattoos glowing brightly blue. He then struck at none other than Ozpin himself who faced him alongside Ironwood.**

"Okay, this is a pretty cool OP." Mercury says.

"Double as it shows Torchwick getting his ass kicked." Emerald snickers.

"And Adam battling someone who will likely kill him." Cinder taunts the faunus who growls.

"Those guys were," The albino girl was about to say only for the younger version of the tyrant to shush her. Didn't want to spoil the surprise.

_**When we trust in love and open up our eyes**_

**At last it showed the four boys from the beginning each of them attacking in their own way. The first with his blades, the second shooting the screen, the third with his arm, and finally the fourth with his sword.**

**As the song was coming to a close, it showed them, Team RWBY and JNPR alongside the blue haired man, the giant man, Ozpin, and even Penny. All of them standing in front of beacon looking rather sharp.**

**The scene ends.**

"Alright...not horrible." Tock smiles.

"I give it a zero." The blonde fool says. "Where was me!?" Self-centered he is.

"I liked it." The red eyed girl appreciated the song. It felt good.

"_7 out of ten." _Neo raises her sign.

"Hey, how come it showed other people and not ourselves, excluding those like Ozpin and the like." Coco then called out to Mayden.

"Just because." A rather sad answer. But he couldn't just say because the song that OP was from was their home world, thus making it weird if he just showed them just themselves and their future. No spoilers for them.

"Got it." And it would appear coco and the others were already getting used to Mayden's half-answers.

"Still, this felt rather short." Velvet says.

"Heck yeah." the blonde boy with red eyes agrees. "It was nice, but I'd rather see more."

"Man are you guys needy." Mayden tells them. "It took me days and over a week to finish this."

"Huh?" The scarred girl tilted her head. "But it's only been a minute."

"Time difference." And not to mention the fourth wall. "Still, I guess I can show you something else."

Mayden then turned on the screen again.

"Yes. two for the price of..uh, something." Mercury called out.

"This should be enjoyable." The albino girl says while she shook her wand wondering why Ruby wasn't answering.

"Whatever, just get on with it." The blonde fool simply said. Hot soup then landed on his skin as he screamed.

"Hehehe." Mayden chuckles. "Divine judgement." He loved being in charge.

**The scene then opened up. There it started playing a tune where it revealed a few locations. The first being none other than the shattered room of Remnant, all destroyed in the night sky.**

**The next location then showed what appeared to be the floating city of Atlas itself.**

**It then changed to what is the very school known as Atlas Academy, where the scene finally shows Ironwood himself with his beard looking on with tired eyes.**

The four new guests raised an eye at that alongside the red eye girl. How the heck is the moon destroyed like that...And _what _was powerful enough to do it.

As for the others, they recognized ironwood and just wondered what this would reveal about him.

_**Stepping in a shadowland, there's no paradise**_

_**Sappy Old Remedies, there's no certainty**_

_**But still I Go up the river**_

_**I only hold on to the ladder**_

_**A fire that lights even in tears**_

_**That's a single sign, that's a single light**_

**Ironwood was then walking, a white shadow casted down on him.**

**While he did so, images of the stars themselves came showing other people. People he knew that worked under him and did his best for them.**

**Winter being the most prominent. Then afterwards five others being his best team of all, the Ace Ops. Clover, Vine, Elm, Harriet, and Marrow.**

**The last two being his best scientist Pitro Polendina with the second largest image being none other than Pietro's daughter Penny Polendina with her baldes out all grown up and ready to fight.**

"Is it just me, or does the robot girl look...bigger?" Roman whispered to Neo who shrugged.

"Must be a world where she's alive." Emerald spoke to Cinder.

"Perhaps. She was an easy kill in are world, and glad to see that tin can is gone." Oh if only she knew.

_**Don't let the song stop even in a night where the dawn never comes**_

_**Don't let the wandering dream get tangled up**_

_**Don't look back at the footprints that missed each other**_

_**Don't let you go, even if you step out from the path**_

**Ironwood kept walking. His eyes looking tired with his face shown up close. Recalling everything that had happened, the Fall of Beacon, the White Fang attacking his home, Mantle starting an uprise, and so on.**

**Yet suddenly he remembered something. And whatever it was, his eyes, while still tired, slowly began gaining a determined light in them. One that made him believe that he shouldn't give up. Not yet.**

"Better than older me." Boy was his older version an ass. Where did he go wrong?

"Eh, bet he'll turn evil or something." The blonde fool went.

"Hopefully not." yatsu knew that the general put an embargo, but he wouldn't turn bad...right?

_**I'm the Prover, I am the Prover**_

**Two people then came up.**

**One was a person with a scorpion tail with blades on his wrists.**

**The second moving his arm with glowing rings on them, his coat fluttering.**

**Watts and Tyrian, with a Grimm Oracle by their side. The two smiling as they stood in a snowy alley ready to cause mayhem.**

Cinder narrowed her eyes. What were those two up to?

_**I'll stand against the endless world**_

**It then shows Dr. Pitro building something with a smile, on his spider wheelchair.**

**Penny showing up with her back shown and blades out glowing.**

_**I'm the Prover, when the voice of life starts to resonate**_

**An old woman is then seen, a strange glow coming from her. Winter then re-seen showing up next with the same glow coming off her.**

Cinder now looked angry. She recognized that glow.

**It then shows Team FNKI walking down looking confident. The next showing Robyn Hill and her team walking down Mantle's own streets looking serious.**

_**I'll go with you on the ship that won't sink**_

**Ironwood was finally seen, his own gun held as he re-stocked it. He then looked above the sky, ready to protect his home. **

**The scene ending.**

"Wish it was me still." The blonde fool said.

"That felt so sad." the alnbino girl sniffled.

"Well, the song did sound depressing. I think?" to be honest, Whitley didn't listen to music much.

"Pah." Adam would have preferred the general dying.

"Welp, that's that." Mayden says. "In any case, until next time."

"Seriously!" Roman calls out. "Who do you keep talk-"

* * *

**And there's that. And I know, I know, I'm not super good with adding words and lyrics. Still working on that. Still, I felt I did decent enough. Also, i should mention that now with college back on my schedule, updates will be...tighter. I'll still do my best, but yeah, it sucks. Still, I AIN'T quitting this story. Also, i hope you enjoy the four new guests. Can you guess where they came from?In any case, until next time.**


	32. My Hero Academia - Two Heroes

**Chapter 31: My Hero Academia: Two Heroes**

* * *

**The best part of making a reaction fic, you can choose what you like. And I like this film quite a bit. Particularly near the end which we are about to see. This time we aren't going to see the villains side, but our friends RWBY. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So...how long have we been here?" Jaune Arc asked as it felt like an eternity since they've been stuck in this whole, yet his watch says it's only been thirty minutes.

"Just past a bit by thirty minutes." Qrow told the blonde goof. "Though for some reason it feels like weeks."

"Not to mention it feels like we're missing something back in the theater." Yang hinted. Getting an odd feeling she just couldn't quite place. It involved what was going on back in the theater where the 'Bad Side' is. Yang then shrugged, believing it's nothing.

"Whatever the case, I hope something exciting happens." Oscar nonchalantly said.

"And it will!" Suddenly the voice of Mayden came out.

"Mayden!" Weiss called out sourly. "I see you've returned."

"That's right Ice Prick," Mayden insulted getting a pout. "And once again you all get to see something rather heroic."

"Heroic!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes.

"That's right Ruby." Mayden coaxed her heroic side. "All of you will see a hero rising and coming. Involving two special people."

"Oh Jaune one of them?" Baby Nora squealed. "Because it just feels like it will be him."

"Nope." Mayden bluntly said. "While I did think of having him, overall I found a much better candidate for this world."

The screen slowly loaded.

"Just watch as a young boy becomes a hero."

**It was a dark night, one where everything had once been okay. But now it was all about to fall apart, because of one mad woman.**

"**Hahahaha!" An ominous pile of metal had been made atop this tower. One where a person could see all sorts of mismatched metal making up its frame and body. A horrifying thing that could tople even the bravest of Huntsmen. From the pile of metal a giant pillar came from it ready to squash someone.**

"**Hah!" Which then met with a glowing green fist that smashed against it, causing it to stop. It was none other than Ozpin. The world's number one Huntsmen.**

"_Now this is looking good." _Ozpin couldn't help but admit this.

"Wow Oz, you look a lot buffer." Qrow commented. While not super muscular, the tight outfit this Ozpin had on showed some decent muscle.

"But what the heck is he facing!?" Weiss said, staring at the massive machine. "Just what kind of power could create this?"

"I don't know." Yang shrugged. "But it doesn't matter as Ozpin is facing that thing head on. Pretty impressive too."

"Nice to see this world again." Ruby commented with eyes glowing. Glad to see this heroic world only without the depression. "Time to see some heroes at work."

**The attack may have been stopped by Ozpin, also known as the great hero Ozma, but even then a shockwave from the attack came. It spread all over making massive cracks. Nearby a young girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress and a chain headdress and belt flew off.**

"_..." _Ozpin watched, seeing that familiar girl. He...wasn't sure how to feel. But, it wasn't a bad feeling.

**The girl was about to hit the ground when suddenly someone came in and grabbed her in a green electric light. In the air the figure turned to show a young boy bleeding and wearing a ruined formal outfit. Having tanned skin and black hair with freckles on his cheeks. He looked back frowning at the sight before him.**

"..." Now it was Osacr's turn to stay silent and watch. He felt this version was...interesting.

"_**Ozma." **_**Oscar thought worryingly as he saw his mentor tackling the great metal monstrosity. Watching as smoke came off Ozma's body as he was holding back the giant metal pillar, struggling. **_**'This isn't good. He's at his limit.'**_

**Ozma then coughed blood. Hated to admit this, but he was running low on fumes here. Just barely able to hold this thing back. But he couldn't give up. Not yet.**

"**Eh-Hahahaha!" Finally it then revealed the mastermind behind this horrible event. A woman that captured Ozma's friend who's trapped in that monster as she laughed maniacally. Revealing it to be...Pyrrha!**

"Whaaaaa!" Jaune, Nora, and even Ren went as they saw their deceased and former friend on the big screen. Their eyes widened in shock at what they were seeing. Not sure if they could even believe this.

"To be fair, there are some worlds were you guys go bad." Mayden then told them. I mean, in Jaune theaters they showed tons of bad Jaunes. The same can be done with the other cast members. Though as always, they were all so shocked. Guess they never thought they'd see an evil Pyrrha. Imagine if they saw RWBY: Dark.

**With her dark laughter, Pyrrha then launched more metal pillars at the Symbol of Peace. All of them landing a good blow yet Ozma still held them back. Of course that didn't make the area any less safer. Oscar jumping away as a pillar nearly hit him and the girl. The girl then turned to see Ozma.**

"**Is my father okay?" She weakly asked.**

**Her answer came in the form of more pillars coming at Ozma. The great Huntsmen struggled as he coughed more blood. Unsure if he could handle any more of this.**

"**Why won't you just die already!" Pyrhha shouted as she sent more pillars to kill Ozma.**

"**Ozma!: Oscar shouted as the pillars rushed at the hero.**

"This doesn't look good, at the beginning already." Blake said in worry.

"I'm more concerned about how sweet apologetic Pyrrha is the bad guy!" Nora glared at the non-existent form of Mayden who shrugged.

"Hey. Who says all of you guys will be the good guys." Nora didn't like that answer.

"Why is she even a bad guy, and how is she so strong?!" Jaune asked angered at seeing his friend being a bad guy.

"I don't know why she's a bad guy," Mayden told him and the audience. "But as for why she's so powerful, you'll see eventually."

"Tch. Vague answers." Winter scorned.

"Let's just hope this ends well." Ironwood says.

"Agreed." Glynda nods.

**The pillars rushed forward. It looked all but inedible that they would hit Ozma.**

**That is until from nowhere a massive amount of ice came freezing them in place. Pyrrha turned in shock at what had just happened. Not realizing what even occurred to cause this. Though an appearance from below would give her the desired answer. Just one she didn't like.**

**That wasn't all though.**

**Explosions soon came after, and from the sky a blonde figure with a red tux and long wild hair came with her hands glowing. From it her hair was glowing as she gave a nasty glare at Pyrrha.**

"**Got to **_**hell**_**!" Then launched a barrage of explosions at her. Pyrrha blocked in a nick of time, not that it was easy of course considering the size. As Oscar landed with Ozpin's daughter, Yang's arms sent pain as she overused her power. As she stopped and clutched her hand, she then glared at Ozma. "How can you let yourself get beaten by such a lame final boss!? Hurry and take her down!"**

**As Ozma struggled with the metal, he heard those words. "Thanks for the help young Long." He replied. Of course Yang wasn't the only one to help. From elsewhere Weiss Schnee came with some fire dust off her side revealing a bit of her skin which barley clung to give some modesty. Ice coming out from her hand.**

**Behind her being Cardin with Ruby and Ren holding a tired Nora and Professor Oobleck holding a tired Glynda with Blake clutching his bleeding head. "We'll do what we can. We'll help you." Weiss declared.**

"**Schnee...Everyone!" Oscar said happy.**

"**Oobleck let's knock those hunk of metal out of the sky." Cardin declared with his aura leaking out.**

"**That's Doctor! And Glynda, take care of things down here." Oobleck said as he and Ruby rushed to take down the floating metal with Glynda giving a 'Right'. As they came Ozma worked his power as more magic came out of his body.**

'_**With my friends and students so motivated, there's no way I can let myself be held back by something so foolish as a limit!' **_**Ozma declared with more magic coming off him. Already his fellow teachers and students were destroying the metal be it kicks, explosions, or even ice. **_**'I need to push past my boundaries and go beyond!'**_

**Motivated, Ozma then sent a wave of magic sending the metal pillars on him to be held back. Then jumped up and flew straight at the villain. "It's time to be...Plus Ultra!" Ozma shouted.**

"Something tells me...we're about to see something incredible." Ironwood said with everyone nodding.

"This is gonna be fun!" Nora squealed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ruby chanted with Jaune doing the same.

"This is popcorn worthy." Yang summoned some popcorn. "Want some?" She then shared a bit with Blake who smiled and took them. They were all about to see some action.

**Metal pillars were sent towards Ozma, breaking free from the ice. The hero however dodged them by the hair and went past it. Then broke through the main one with sheer magic power and kept on going.**

**As he bled a pillar then hit him with numerous others colliding into him. All smashing together to crush the hero. Instead they were blown away as Ozma used his magic to make a massive explosion, then continued moving forward. Nothing stopping in his way. Whatever tried to he just used his magic to reinforce his body further and plow through it.**

**As Pyrrha simply sent more towards him, Ozma just crossed his arms glowing. "Anima...Smash!" He roared. A bright crossed light could be seen as the attack Pyrrha sent was destroyed. As everyone felt the shockwave, Ozma took this chance with his fist ready.**

"**Prepare yourself villain!" He said ready to end this.**

**Yet just moments before he could, numerous cables then latched onto him. Stopping his attack.**

"Oh no." Ruby said worried now.

"This can't end well." Qrow muttered as he didn't like what he was about to see next.

**Ozma struggled. Unable to move. And it was about to get worse, as Pyrrha narrowed closer. Ozma of course played it tough, not thinking he could be trapped for too long. "Nice trick, but I-"**

**Only to be gripped by Pyrrha's hand which glew as she spoke to him as a new power rose up in her. "Prepare myself? Take your own advice. You've underestimated me." She then grinned as she then made a hand motion. Tightening her grip on Ozma.**

'_**Where did this strength come from?' **_**Ozma struggled slowly feeling pain. Which got worse as Pyrrha then revealed her glowing red hand which sparked, and then sent a barrage of electricity into him.**

"**Ahhhhh!"**

"**Ozma!" Oscar cried out.**

"That power..isn't that.." Oscar felt he recognized that power. That red energy. One that Ozpin also recognized.

'_It can't be.'_

**Oscar tried going to Ozma only to feel the magic in him cry out in pain. Ozpin's daughter ran to him. "Are you all right?"**

**While that was happening, the situation was growing worse.**

"**Damn it!" Yang shouted as she tried flying away, the attacks growing more fierce. The same goes for the others helping like Weiss who had to fall back.**

**As for Ozma, he just did nothing but fell to the grip of this she-demon. One with a power he felt he knew. **_**'This new power, it isn't a semblance. Could it be magic?' **_**Magic. Only one other person he knew besides him, the four girls that were chosen, and Oscar could have magic. "No wait, could it be?"**

"**Oh yes." Pyrrha said as magic flew from her. "While we were planning this little plot, I received an intriguing phone call from the woman herself."**

**The scene then changed, showing a familiar woman wearing a formal black dress and wearing a Grimm mask on her face. One that radiated evil from her being.**

"Is that…" Ironwood spoke with Glynda looking at Oscar, Ozpin,

"It...is…" Ozpin told them using Oscar's mouth.

The two teams of Beacon couldn't believe what they were seeing. The one who was attacking Remnant, another version of her, was here now.

"This definitely isn't good." Winter whispered.

"**She said she wanted to work with me to help." Pyrhha gloated to Ozma's face. And I asked her why she bothers. She was happy to explain her interest."**

"_**If Ozma's friend wants to have a hand in something evil, I will assist him in his fall from grace in any way that I can." **_**The scene then revealed the inside of the machine. Where inside producing a **_**mass **_**amount of aura being sucked in is none other than Jaune Arc himself, binded. **_**"I regret only that I will not be able to see Ozma's face twist in pain when he discovers the truth about the professor."**_

"So that's how she's so powerful." Weiss said.

"Uh-hu." Mayden said. "Jaune-y boy here has a semblance like yours, only on a much grander scale thanks to special drugs-safe drugs-he injested inside him. He's capable of amping up a hell lot of aura which can boost a semblance to an unbelievable power."

"But...why?" Winter asked. Why is Jaune 'evil', what put him in this position?

"Because in this world, he's a friend of Ozma. And wanted to help Ozpin get back his power." Mayden explained. "Only problem is that Jaune didn't know Ozma's power is magic, and thought it was aura. But the drugs he made to amp up an aura were taken, and needed them back."

"So he wanted to get those drugs back by any means necessary." Ironwood concluded.

"Let me guess, that woman Pyrrha wasn't a helper?" Qrow took a shot.

"Yeah. Unfortunately she's a bad guy and used Jaune's noble intentions for her own." Ruby wasn't sure how to feel about those words Mayden said, and neither did Jaune. On one hand the boys counterpart just wanted to help. Help Ozpin get back his strength. Yet now it was at risk.

"**Salem is behind this!?" Ozma shouted in horror. His ancient foe behind this horrible scheme.**

"**What's the matter? Looks like you've finally stopped smiling." Pyrrha said with red energy coming off her. The small but potent energy Salem had given her doing this to her.**

"**NNNOOOOO!" Ozma screamed trying to punch Pyrrha. Instead Pyrrha just sent him away laughing as she then did what she loved most. Crushing insects.**

"**!" Ozma could do nothing as suddenly metal cubes from all over came at him. Again, again, and again. All piling on him. Oscar, the students and teachers, everyone looking in horror. The Symbol of Peace being slowly crushed.**

"**...Please don't do this…" Ozpin's daughter said, her body shaking. Seeing her own father being crushed.**

"**Fair well, Symbol of Peace." Pyrrha then declared as she decided to do her finishing touches. Lifting her hand, from the ground numerous metal spires came out…**

**And all of them drove into the center where Ozma laid.**

"!" Everyone in the room fell silent. Wondering if this was just some world where they see a friend and ally just die.

"**Father NOOOO!" The eldest daughter cried.**

**Then, with a flash of green something jumped into the air.**

"**Signal…"**

"Me?" Oscar said watching his other self.

"**...Smash!" Oscar shouted as he punched the entire pile away with pure magic power. Releasing Ozma as the two fell.**

"Woah." Was all Qrow could say. Everyone felt their hearts beating as they were now glad Ozpin was freed.

However, they had more to watch.

"**That damn brat." Pyrrha said having not expected that attack. Elsewhere the make-shift prison Jaune is in opened up, showing his form.**

"**Kuh!" As for Ozma, he coughed with Oscar nearby. The man using his magic to get rid of the stone on them to protect them. The barrier he used vanished. He then knelt down, to see if Oscar is okay.**

"**Young Oscar. You're body, can't handle this. It's too reckless." The magic Oscar inherited from him is strong, but sometimes too strong. Ozma being worried over him.**

"**Yeah..but," Oscar then began turning to Ozma. "It's a Huntsmen's job to save those in need. No matter what, right?" He said smiling.**

"Hah!" Ruby said feeling excited over this.

"Kid's good. Reckless, but good." Ironwood admired that spirit.

"Not bad at all." Blake smirked.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." Nora says with her hands in the air.

"Yeah...it is." Oscar said looking amazed.

**Seeing this answer, Ozma only looked...before smiling. "Hahahaha. You make a good point." He replied. "It looks like I'm in quite a bind without you." He then held out his hand to Oscar. "Will you lend me your aid once more young Oscar."**

**A hand Oscar took. "Yes sir."**

**The two then stood up, and faced the challenge before them. Oscar glowing clenching his fist with All Might by the side ready to go.**

"**Let's go!" Ozma declared. **

"**Yes sir!" Then in a dash both ran at great speed.**

"Looks like the finale is about to come!" Yang said excitedly.

"This is gonna be great!" Ruby shaked.

"I guess it might be alright." Ren says though even he put a small smile up.

"Indeed." Glynda agreed.

**Back with the metal monstrosity, Pyrrha was slowly getting back up, angered. "There's no way you can stop me." She slowly said. The magic given to her being released. The aura she was taking from Jaune giving her semblance more fuel and power. "Your insignificant pests!" Metal floated all around before being smashed together forming cubes. "And you don't know when to lie down and be CRUSHED!" Pyrrha then sent the cubes to finish the Huntsmen off.**

"**You're the one," Yang hen shouted. Using her semblance even if it hurt her. "That doesn't know defeat!" Her flames then engulfed the cubes.**

**Ozma and Oscar kept on running. Intent on finishing this fight. Metal pillars came at them to stop them.**

"**I won't let you stop them!" Weiss told the mad woman as she sent a massive wave of ice dust to freeze those pillars and block them from harming the two that could save the day. Pyrrha saw the two kept on going.**

"**This is over!" She then launched metal pillars all over in hopes to end them. The attack sent everyone falling, including Ozma's eldest daughter who stumbled. She then slowly turned, and saw them.**

**Ozma rushing with all his might. Pillars sent down to stop him only to destroy each one with a single punch.**

**On the other spectrum, Oscar was avoiding them as best he could. Any that he couldn't he used his magic to reinforce his own kicks to destroy them.**

**The girl watching her father and friend, seeing their broad backs that kept on going no matter what. Tears slowly entering her eyes as she witnessed the moment.**

**The only one dissatisfied by this was Pyrrha. It was supposed to be simple. Capture jaune and use his power and the drugs to make her more powerful than anything. Her ability to manipulate metal, her new magical powers should have made this easy. Yet now her destiny was going to be ruined by these chumps! Not if she had anything to say about it.**

**With a roar she lifted her hands up, affecting all the metal she could control. Everyone then saw it, Ruby looking up seeing the metal gather. "What's happening?"**

"She's gathering all the etal to make that!?" Qrow looked shocked at what he's seeing.

"Man, this Pyrrha is messed up." Nora didn't like it.

"Never did I think we would see Pyrrha so evil." Ren says.

"Yeah, I know." Jaune didn't like it. But right now, he had something else to do. "Let's just cheer those two on." Gibe that world's version of Ozpin and Oscar his support.

**As the two Huntsman jumped, both then clenched their fists.**

'_**To overcome the crisis in front of you,'**_

'_**By giving everything you got.'**_

**The two then began thinking, as power slowly radiated from them. The magic within bursting above their limit.**

'_**And save people!'**_

'_**No matter the cost!'**_

'_**That's what makes someone-'**_

'_**-a hero!'**_

**Everyone was watching, seeing this moment.**

The same for the cast as they leaned in closer to see the end.

**The only one who wanted this to end was Pyrrha, who roared in indignation. "I'll bring down this entire tower!"**

**She then launched the massive metal cube at the two Huntsmen, ready to finish this.**

"**Double...Beacon…" Both Ozma and Oscar said, getting closer and closer to the massive object. Then, they pulled back their fists and launched them. "SMASH!"**

**BOOM!**

**The attack sent an even greater shockwave, affecting everyone. But more specifically Pyrrha, who could only vainly try to stop the Huntsmen. Trying to push them back with her magic sparking out of control.**

**Ozma and Oscar wouldn't give up though. Even as they bled and their clothes slowly being torn, the magic they released kept on getting stronger. Causing the cube to slowly break apart. Pyrrha vainly tried doing more as her magic was ripping through her armor, revealing her midriff and some of her chest. Yet in the end, she could only scream as the cube was finally at it's limit.**

**At long last the cube shattered, with the glowing green energy aimed right where Pyrrha is. The giant arms unable to do anything with them flying like a comet. A comet those down below saw. Jaune having finally woken up and Ozpin's daughter looking in awe.**

"**Oscar!" Ruby cried out.**

"**Stop him Ozma!" Ren, an addled Nora and Glynda shouted.**

"**Go Oscar!" Oobleck, Cardin, and Blake supported.**

"**Destroy this guy!" Yang and Weiss screamed out loud.**

**The power within the two Hunstem glowed brighter than ever. The gauntlet Oscar had on tearing up as he unleashed his greatest move.**

"**Let's go-"**

"**-Beyond!" Ozma finished making a T-shaped pose and shining brightly. Both having an emerald glow to them.**

"**PLUSSSS ULTRAAA!" They then aimed true and while Pyrrha would in vain try defending herself, it would be futile. The attack hitting and magic being released everywhere as the two Huntsmen gave it their all.**

"**Gaahhhhh!" With Pyrrha screaming as everyone was enveloped in an emerald light.**

**The attack also managed to free Jaune, his aura no longer being drained.**

**As he flew in the air, his eyes caught onto something. At first he saw his friend Ozma flying as always with that smile. Then it was replaced with Oscar, who was just like him. Having that same smile.**

'_**I see.' **_**Jaune thought as his eyes closed. A smile forming on his face. **_**'Ozma's legacy...won't end with him.'**_

**The scene then ends.**

"That...was amazing!" Ruby cried out.

"Oh man, that was wicked!" Yang laughed. "Especially me with my cool attacks."

"Oh please." Weiss smirked. "I did just as much help with my ice."

"I'm just surprised Cardin was there." Blake says in the conversation.

"I'm just upset I wasn't doing anything." Baby Nora huffed.

"Don't worry Nora," Ren tried supporting her. "I'm sure you did something amazing."

"Yeah. At least you weren't a hostage." Jaune chuckled.

"Well, it was rather incredible." Ironwood smirks with Qrow doing the same.

"Yeah it was." The old bird nodded.

"Indeed. Rather impressive." Glynda commented also putting her support in this.

"It was epic I suppose." Winter's normally cold features lighting up.

"It sure was." Oscar whispered wondering if he'll be as powerful one day.

'_Maybe not that powerful.' _Ozpin then said in his head. _'But we'll certainly have a grand future ahead. Don't you agree Oscar?'_

"...Yeah."

* * *

**And done. Next one will be a fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed this. Because it may be a longer while before I return to this universe again. I just like it. And to those ho thought it was messed up seeing Pyrrha as the villain, sorry, but she controls metal and it kinda fit. Until Next Time.**


	33. A Certain Magical Index Prologue

**Chapter 32: A Certain Magical Index**

* * *

**Time to see something magical again. When science and magic collide. Brought to you buy ****thegoldenboy2188**** Enjoy.**

* * *

"Time to start a new world." Mayden spoke to his ever dying crowd. "A new story, a new place, one with adventure, love, and misfortune."

"That sounds...nice?" Ruby slowly said. Really not sure what to think of it.

"Let's just hope it isn't crap." Qrow uttered.

"Or one where we're baddies." Nora added.

"Though knowing our luck, we'll see one eventually." How right Ironwood would be.

"Don't worry folks, this is just a simple world starring yours truly, Jaune!" Mayden said with Jaune looking surprised.

"M-me!?" He shouted.

"Yes you."

"But why him?" Weiss wasn't sure why. But she felt a little jealous Jaune got all the attention."

"Let's just say I got this from some guy of the realm called DocX." Nobody could tell if Mayden was being serious or not. And DocX? Wasn't that just something on the internet? Well, with all these crazy worlds they've seen, maybe there is one called DocX.

'_Or just as likely he's screwing with us.' _Glynda thought.

'_Probably a trick.' _With Blake and Yang thinking the same thing.

"No more talk." Mayden gave a non-existent grin. "Just watch!" Then like that. The screen turned on.

**PROLOGUE**

**The Tale of the Boy Who Could Kill Illusions.**

**The_Imagine-Breaker.**

"Liking the name already!" Ruby said thinking Imagine Breaker is an awesome name.

"Does sound neat." Jaune agreed.

"Let's see what else comes next." Oscar joined in.

**"Ahh! Shit! Shit! God damn it! This is just too much misfortune!"**

**Even as he realized his cries sounded rather strange, Jaune Arc showed no sign of stopping his tremendous flight.**

**As he ran through back alleys late at night, he glanced over his shoulder. There were eight of them.**

**He ran frantically all over for almost two kilometers, but there were still eight of them. Of course, Jaune Arc had no way to win in a fight against that many unless he happened to be a former foreign unit's cook or a cyber-ninja that had survived to the present day. In a fight between high school students, anything beyond 1-on-3 was out of the question. That could be called "impossible" even before taking any skill he might have had into account.**

**Jaune kicked over a filthy plastic bucket and frightened off a black cat as he continued running.**

"Wow…" Weiss said looking at Jaune emotionlessly. "This version of you seems...low-grade."

"I can't even deny that." Jaune admits feeling embarrassed this version of him is running like a coward. Maybe this is a world without aura. Whatever the case, it seems he's about to get his ass kicked.

**It was July 19th.**

**The fault lay in that date. Because summer vacation would start the next day, he was in such high spirits that he grabbed a manga at the bookstore despite a glance at the cover telling him it was no good, entered a family restaurant to treat himself, for once, to a nice between-meals snack, found a middle school-aged girl surrounded by clearly drunk delinquents, and decided that some rescuing was in order.**

**But, he had not expected more of their comrades to come swarming out of the bathroom.**

**He had always thought that going to the bathroom in groups was something only girls did.**

"Not even remotely true." Winter states.

"I have never even heard of such a thing." Glynda adds to this small talk.

"Maybe Jaune's making it up." Yang added her own thoughts.

"Whatever the case, this guy's in trouble." Qrow chuckled at seeing Jaune in trouble and screaming. Jaune throwing a glare at the old crow, not that the drunk minded.

"Well, maybe Jaune will have some kick-ass ability!" Nora suggests.

**"I had to run out before the hellish Goya and escargot lasagna I ordered even arrived. I didn't even get to eat anything, but I'm being treated like a dine-and-dasher. What kind of misfortune is this!? Gyahh!"**

"Or not." Ren said causing Jaune to slump in disappointment. Little Nora patting his head.

**Jaune scratched his head as he ran out from the back alley and into the moonlit street.**

**Even if Academy City were as large as a third of Tokyo, he could see nothing but couples no matter where he looked. That was also surely because it was July 19th. It's all July 19th's fault!, Jaune, who was single, shouted in his heart. The three blades of the wind turbines located here and there throughout the area glittered in the pale moonlight and the lights of the city nightscape, making them look like the tears of rich bachelors.**

**Jaune sliced through the night, tearing couples apart.**

**He glanced down at his right hand as he ran. The power that resided there would be of no help in the current situation. It would not let him defeat even a single delinquent, it would not raise his scores on tests, and it would not make him popular with girls.**

**"Uuh…Such misfortune!"**

**If he escaped the group of delinquents, they would have possibly used their phones to call in reinforcements and bikes. In order to simply run down their stamina, Jaune Arc had been letting them catch occasional glimpses of him as bait so that they would continue to run and wear themselves out.**

"Hm? Smart plan." Glynda commented. And she wasn't the only one either.

"_Indeed. Using your opponents own strength against them, while also using a dash of strategy." _Ozpin complimented. _"Not a bad move."_

"Quite a smart strategy mister Arc." Ironwood says with Jaune taking the compliments with a smile.

**It was akin to letting boxers hit you to weaken them. Jaune's goal was only to save any possible victims.**

**If he could lose them and have them give up without getting into a fistfight, he would win.**

**Incidentally, Jaune had confidence in his long distance running. His pursuers, on the other hand, had already ruined their bodies with alcohol and cigarettes, and the boots they were wearing weren't made for sprinting. On top of that, running full speed for long distances without pacing one's self was impossible by its very nature.**

"Uh-hu." Ruby nodded in agreement. Liking this Jaune. Seems her friend was good at this running game already. Awsome.

"I suppose he's doing alright." Weiss sourly said.

"Really? I think he's doing fine." Yang waved her hand before looking at Blake. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't say it's perfect." Blake says, though she then looks at the Jaune on screen, seeing his movements. Not a single one wasted. "But overall, he's doing fine." Jaune looked even more happy.

**As Jaune alternated and weaved in and out through roads and back alleys while seemingly simply clumsily running about in a panic, he saw one and then another of the delinquents drop out of the chase, leaning forward with their hands on their knees. He felt his plan was the perfect way of resolving the situation without any injuries.**

**"D-damn it. Why do I have to waste my youth on this stuff!?"**

**Everywhere he looked, he saw nothing but couples full of dreams and happiness. Unable to stand it, Jaune Arc felt as if he had somehow ended up on the short end of life. The date need only change and it would be summer vacation and yet he had neither love nor comedy to speak of.**

**It made him feel like quite the loser.**

"True that." Jaune joked with Nora and Ren smirking.

**He then heard one of the delinquents shouting from behind him. "Hey! You fucking brat! Stop, you master runner!"**

**It only angered Jaune more to receive such a violent love call.**

**"Shut up! You should be thanking me for not turning around and knocking you and your monkey-level IQ out cold!" Jaune shouted back despite knowing it was just a waste of stamina.**

**(He really should thank me for going this far out of my way to keep him from getting injured)**

**After another two kilometers of sweaty and teary running, he exited the urban area and came to a large river. A large metal bridge spanned the river, about 150 meters across, and no cars could be seen on it. The sturdy iron bridge wasn't even lit up, just blanketed by an eerie darkness reminiscent of the sea at night.**

**Jaune glanced back as he darted across the bridge.**

**He then stopped: at some point, he had escaped all of his pursuers. "Sh-shit. Did I finally shake them?"**

**Jaune desperately suppressed the urge to sit down right then and there and sighed as he stared up into the night sky.**

**He had actually managed to resolve everything without having to punch anyone. He wanted to praise himself for that.**

**"Really now, what are you doing? Do you think protecting those delinquents makes you a good person? Are you some overzealous teacher?"**

**In an instant, Jaune's body froze over.**

"That voice. Sounds familiar." Ruby says rubbing her chin.

"Where have I heard it before." Yang joins in on the chin rubbing. Blake and Weiss also doing the same. The rest just pondering who this newcomer is.

**Because the bridge had no lights, Jaune had not noticed the girl standing about five meters ahead in the direction he had been running, a completely normal middle school girl wearing a gray pleated skirt, a short-sleeved blouse, and a summer sweater. Kamijou stared up into the sky and seriously considered collapsing onto his back. The girl before him was the same one from the family restaurant.**

"Huh. Weird." Qrow then says looking surprised.

"How come we can't see who this is?" Winter asked Mayden. Everyone can see the clothes, yet somehow they are unable to perceive the girl herself.

"Oh that." Mayden sees the problem. "Let's just say the Creator didn't bother filling in any roles but Jaune. So you'll only see this." Well that's unexpected. Still, they could recognize the voice, they just couldn't tell who it was.

**"Wait, so that's why they stopped chasing me?" "Yeah. They annoyed me, so I roasted them."**

**The zapping sound of bluish-white sparks echoed. Rather than a stun gun, her long ponytail of white hair swayed, sparks flew from it like an electrode.**

**The moment a convenience store bag in the wind passed by her head, it was blown away by bluish-white sparks reminiscent of an interception device.**

**"Ugh," sighed Jaune wearily.**

**July 19th. That was why he had grabbed a manga at the bookstore despite a glance at the cover telling him it was no good, entered a family restaurant to treat himself, for once, to a nice between-meals snack, found a middle school-aged girl surrounded by clearly drunk delinquents, and decided that some rescuing was in order.**

**However, Jaune had not a single thought about rescuing the girl. Instead, had tried to rescue the boys who had carelessly approached her.**

"Huh?" Many in the audience went. Jaune was trying to save _them_?

"Just who is this girl?" Ironwood asked.

"Probably a bitch." Qrow gives his opinion.

"..You...do realize that's a middle school girl? Right?" Oscar told Qrow. The women of the audience looked at Qrow angrily and disappointed, even Ruby and Yang.

"...Bad choice of words." Qrow muttered.

**Once again he sighed. The girl was always like that. He had seen her here and there sporadically for almost a month, but they had yet to learn each other's names. In other words, they were by no means friends.**

**She was the one always coming up to him all haughty, saying she'd reduce him to a heap of trash, and Jaune's job was to shrug it off. Without a single exception, it went that way and he won every time.**

**If he actually lost, the girl would likely be satisfied, but Jaune was a terrible actor. He once tried to fake his defeat and she chased him like a demon for the rest of the night.**

**"…What did I even do?"**

**"I cannot allow anyone to be more powerful than me. That is enough of a reason."**

"Sounds like Weiss." Ruby instantly said.

"Hey!"

"Sure sounds like her." Yang chuckled.

"Why you!"

"I can't deny it." Blake smiled as she gave a teasing stare at her teammate.

"Blllake!"

"I'm sorry Weiss, but this does sound like what the old you would say." Weiss just looked shocked at her sister's words. Worst part was, it was kinda true.

**That was how it was with her. He felt that even a character in a fighting game would have a more detailed incentive.**

**"But you're treating me like an idiot, too. I'm a Level 5. Do you really think I would go all out against a powerless Level 0? I do know how to handle the weak."**

**This city, unlike others, didn't follow the traditional scenario where street thugs were the toughest. Those delinquents who could not keep up with the esper powers development Curriculum were Level 0s, the powerless.**

**The truly strong in that city, the top-tier students, were espers.**

"Espers?" Jaune looked confused.

"Think of them like aura users." Mayden instantly explained. They don't have aura, but they have Semblances. With some semblances being stronger than others. That girl there is one of them."

"Semblance without aura. Interesting." Ironwood says amazed.

**"Yeah, about that, I do understand that you possess a talent that only 1 in 328,571 have. I really do. But if you want to live a long life, you should stop speaking to people so condescendingly."**

**"Shut up. If you couldn't bend a single spoon after having various crazy things done to you like have drugs injected directly into your blood vessels or have electrodes stabbed in through your ears and into the brain, what could it be but lack of talent?"**

**"…"**

**That was indeed the kind of place Academy City was.**

**The other side of Academy City could be seen in how means of developing the brain had been calmly added into the Curriculum under the name of "documentation methods" or "memorization methods".**

**However, not all of the 2.3 million students living in Academy City had ceased to be human and became something like a manga protagonist.**

**Just under 60% of the whole population were utterly useless Level 0s who could only bend a spoon after focusing their brain to the point their blood vessels burst.**

**"If I need to bend a spoon, I can just use pliers, and if I need fire, I can just buy a cheap lighter. Also, what do I need telepathy for when I have a cell phone? Are esper powers really that great?"**

**Those were the words of Jaune who had been branded as useless by Academy City's physical examination sensors.**

"Ouch. No power." Yang whistled while giving that Jaune a look of pity. "Must suck for him."

"I wouldn't say that." Mayden chuckled. This Jaune was a useless weakling with no flashy power...But, he did have something else going for him. Not just will either, but a power that kinda matched the 'Null' semblance from the world known as Null.

**"And everyone's priorities are all messed up. They're all rejoicing over the byproduct we call esper powers, but isn't our real objective something beyond that?"**

**In response, the girl who was one of Academy City's seven Level 5s twisted the edges of her lips.**

**"Hahh? …Oh, that. What was it again? Something like, 'Humans cannot calculate god, so we need to acquire a body that exceeds humanity before we can arrive at god's answer', right?" She snickered. "Hah. Don't make me laugh. What is all this about the 'brain of god'? Have you heard about the supposed military Sisters created based on an analysis of my DNA map? It seems to me these lucrative side effects are more important than that objective."**

**After saying that, the girl suddenly stopped.**

**In the silence, it felt as if the quality of the air was changing. "...Well. That's what strong people ''would'' say, isn't it?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"The strong, the strong, the strong. Those are the fearless and cruel words of a manga protagonist who was born with his abilities and does not understand the pain of arriving there on his own."**

**The river below the bridge began to make an unsettling amount of noise.**

**A dark flame could be felt on the grit of her words that hinted at just how much of her humanity she had abandoned to arrive at the position of one of Academy City's seven Level 5s.**

"This can't be good." Ruby said worryingly.

"I'm sure our fearless leader will handle this. Right Ren." Ren just gave a small nod to baby Nora.

**Jaune denied all of it with just a few words. Not even once did he turn around. He did this by never losing.**

**"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Take a look at the results of the annual physical examination. I'm a Level 0 and you're a Level 5. Ask anyone you find out on the streets, and they'll tell you who's stronger!"**

**Academy City's other face was somewhere that Brain Development—using more palatable names like Mnemonics or Memorization Techniques—was quietly included in the Curriculum.**

**And yet Jaune Arc could do nothing.**

**Academy City's measurement instruments had verified a complete ''lack'' of talent in him.**

**"Zero, you say," repeated the girl as if she was turning it over in her mouth. She stuck a hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out an arcade coin. "Have you ever heard the term Railgun?"**

**"Hm?"**

"Oh boy." Ironwood muttered knowing what that term is. The smarter people also know it through james, science fiction, or even television. And if so, then Jaune here was about to experience some pain. Their Jaune also looked worried when seeing his friends and allies faces.

'_I can't help but fear for my-his-my(?) life.'_

**"It's some sort of battleship weapon that fires metal shells using superpowered electromagnets. The principle's the same as a linear motor train."**

**The girl flicked the coin up into the air with her thumb. The coin rotated a few times before landing back onto her thumb.**

**"It's apparently something like this."**

**Just as she spoke, an orange spear of light suddenly and silently shot passed Jaune's head. It was more like a laser than a spear. He could only tell it had originated from the girl's thumb because the afterimage of light stretched back to it.**

**Almost like thunder, the noise rumbled in with a slight delay. As a shockwave tore through the air around his ears, Jaune's sense of balance was thrown off. He staggered and glanced over his shoulder.**

**The instant the orange light struck the road surface on the bridge, the asphalt was blown away like an airplane making an emergency landing on the ocean. Even after travelling a thirty-meter path of utter destruction and stopping, the orange afterglow was still burning the air like an afterimage.**

Now that...is OP.

**"Even a coin like this can be quite powerful when it's fired at three times the speed of sound. Of course, the coin melts after fifty meters because of air friction."**

**That bridge made of steel and concrete swayed like an unreliable suspension bridge. Failing metal bolts could be heard occasionally.**

**"…!"**

**Jaune felt a chill, as if someone had thrown dry ice in his blood vessels.**

**He felt like all the moisture in his body had been turned to sweat and evaporated. "Damn you. Don't tell me you used that to drive them away!"**

"If she did, then that girl is crazy." Winter stated.

"I'm sure this wouldn't do something like that. Hopefully." Oscar gulps.

"Oh man. Now _that's _some fire power." Yang admits in awe of such power. Where can she get something cool like that?

**"Don't be stupid. I match my methods to my opponent. I don't want to become a homicidal maniac." As she spoke, sparks flew from the girl's brown hair like an electrode. "This was enough for those Level 0s!"**

**Bluish-white sparks flew from the girl's bangs like a horn and a spear-like line of lightning flew towards Jaune.**

**There was no way to evade. After all, he was up against a bluish-white lightning spear shot from a Level 5's hair. It was an experience like watching a thundercloud fire a bolt at light speed and then trying to dodge it.**

**An explosive noise followed after a slight delay.**

"That's not any better!" Ruby cries out.

"This girl must be insane." Weiss shakes her head.

**Jaune immediately held up his right hand to protect his face and the lightning spear struck it. It rampaged through Jaune's body and sparks scattered in every direction and into the bridge's steel framework.**

…**Or so it had seemed.**

**"So, why are you completely unhurt?"**

**Her words seemed lighthearted enough, but the girl baring her canines was glaring at Jaune.**

**The high voltage current that had scattered into the surroundings had been powerful enough to burn the steel framework of the bridge, yet, Jaune's right hand had not been blown off by the direct hit. …In fact, it lacked even a single burn.**

**Jaune's right hand had erased the girl's electrical strike that numbered a few hundred million volts.**

"What the, how!?" Jaune and many others went. They all looked to Mayden for an answer.

"You'll find out." Is all he says.

**"Honestly, what's with you? That power of yours isn't listed in Academy City's Bank. If I'm a one in 328,571 genius, then you're a one in 2,300,000 disaster," the girl muttered in annoyance but Jaune neglected to give even a single word in response. "If I pick a fight with an exception like that, I might be able to raise my level, don't you think?" 1**

**"…But you always lose."**

'_I've beaten her before!?' _Okay, Jaune is impressed. Like, by a lot.

**He received a response in the form of more lightning that shot from her forehead, well over Mach 1 at that.**

**However, it scattered in every direction the instant it met Jaune's right hand. It was very much like a water balloon bursting.**

**That was Jaune Arc's Imagine Breaker.**

Now everyone was impressed.

"To have such power…" Ironwood slowly says in awe.

"That's like, the ultimate deal-breaker towards people with auras and semblances." Weiss says unsure how to feel against such power.

"So like...Jaune can beat anyone?" Yang asks more to herself than the others.

"Doubtful." Qrow says to his niece. "That power is good, but not that good."

"Huh? Why?" Ruby wasn't sure why her uncle Qrow would say that. I mean, this power Jaune had was super awesome. How could anyone beat him?

"I get it now." Blake said understanding. "Remember how he was being chased?"

"That's right." Ren realized the same thing. "The power to negate is incredible, and in the wrong hands more so. I can imagine kingdoms fighting for this for their own ends. But it's not invincible."

"Exactly." Glynda pushes her glasses up. "Against those men he was all but powerless. That kind of ability can only work against ability users."

"And even then a highly skilled warrior can just beat Jaune into the ground even without a semblance." Winter could easily trounce that Jaune. After all, it wasn't as if she ignored her own training. Mayden giving a non-existent nod to their words.

'_And here I thought it was strong.' _Oscar thought.

"_Oh it is." _Ozpin says to his host. _"But if it's to truly shine, then Jaune must train as well. Otherwise against people that can actually fight, then he'd be beaten easily depending on the circumstances."_

Good thing 'Null' Jaune is doing that.

Mayden knew that Jaune had a fancy ability like this Jaune. Maybe there's no dragons and whatever, but the Null semblance was strong. Unless of course Jaune met someone like Qrow, Ozpin, Roman, Cinder, and other fighters who didn't over rely on their semblances. Who would then crush him.

Which is why it's a good thing that worlds Adam and Blake are toughining him up.

**Esper powers ranged from the ones mocked on TV to the ones established with numerical formulas in Academy City. Anything using that kind of supernatural power, even if it were part of God's system, would be negated without question by that supernatural power of his.2**

**As it was supernatural in origin, even that girl's Railgun ability was no exception.**

**However, Jaune's Imagine Breaker only worked on the supernatural power itself. Simply, he could negate an esper's fireball, but he was still vulnerable to the concrete shards broken by the fireball. Also, the effective range was only his right hand and wrist. If the fireball hit him anywhere else, he would be burned.**

**And yet…**

**(I really, really thought I was going to die there! Kyaahhh!)**

"You really do sound like a girl." Qrow chuckled with another glare at him.

**Jaune Arc's calm and composed expression stiffened awkwardly. Even with a right hand that could completely negate those light-speed lightning spears, it was sheer coincidence that they struck his right hand.**

**His heart was pounding in his chest as he desperately tried to force a mature smile onto his face.**

**"I guess you could say that was either some misfortune or you're just unlucky." That was how Jaune brought that day, July 19th, to an end.**

**With just one comment, he seemed to be lamenting everything in the world. "You just really aren't lucky at all."**

The scene ends.

"I'll show another part of it at a later date." Mayden explains to the audience. "But for now," A dark air then affected the cast. Worrying them all. "It's time to change the watchers." Then before the cast could say anything, they were all forced to disappear.

* * *

**You know what this means...Intermission next chapter. New order change, new guests, and ten new chapters afterwards. Or maybe something I've been thinking of. Whatever the case, Until Next Time.**


	34. Intermission 3

**Chapter 33: The Third Intermission**

* * *

**New guests for the show.**

* * *

Ah, life is so nice. So perfect. Mayden enjoyed the times he screwed with the mortals by forcing them to watch other realms against their will. But hey, they also enjoyed it, kinda. Which meant it was a win-win either way.

Made him wonder if this was how other Keepers were like. Though then again all of them were different one way or another.

Some loved showing Jaune in all his glory-or gory depending on rating.

Others liked diversity like what he did.

Then some...just quit like that. Ouch.

Still, he and all the Keepers did their job just right.

"Screw you Mayden!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"F*ck you!"

Right as in kicking out everybody but Akame, that deadly red eyed girl he was certain people figured out, and the Fate Grand Order guests. All current RWBY characters now hanging onto dear life as a black hole opened up and was sucking them in one by one.

"What the hell!" The blonde fool Jason yelled at the sight. "Is this what he always does!?"

"I want mommy!" The young Jack went fearfully seeing everyone vanish.

"Mayden is a mad man." Akame said coldly. Knowing full well Mayden could have just sent these guests she was with away calmly. Instead he did this for his own entertainment. He was what a friend of his would call him, a 'Jackass'.

"I hate this man." Adam just retorted as he soon fell into the abyss.

"Guess it was fun while it lasted." Tock says a bit disappointed that she's now being kicked out.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Roman then let go with Neo hugging him tightly.

"Ah damn." Coco and her team soon left though not before Coco took a picture. Wanting something to remember this by.

"Tch." Cinder decided to at least hold _some _of her pride. Just staying silent as she fell into the abyss with Emerald hugging her with her face...a little too close to her chest. Mercury just shouting in fear. Clearly not as fearless as he thought.

It took time, but eventually with the exception of the Fate and Akame gang, everyone was soon gone.

"Boy, was't that neat." Mayden then said with what can clearly be seen as a non-existent smile. "Welp, what's done is done."

"You're an ass, aren't you?" Kid Gil then said instantly.

"Yep." No hesitation either on Mayden's side. He already knew what he was. A jerk. "In any case, it was nice having you guys here, but you four were all one-shot guests." Then like that, they vanished. Leaving only one. "As for you, well, you were a blast."

"I'm surprised you kept me here for so long." Akame says, wondering why.

"Eh, you're one of my favs." Mayden simply says. Being a fan of her world and how she and her friends beat the crap of those monsters. Heck, even when weakened in the next series she's _still _kicking ass. Nice. "But sadly, good things must come to an end." Yeah, fun having her here. But she had to go.

"Very well." Akame accepted. While her thoughts on this man were annoyance and anger, he wasn't evil. Just very irritating. Besides, seeing these other worlds made her think that maybe she could do things differently in her world. Particularly with the battle between the Empire and her sister.

"See ya Akame." Then like that, Mayden sent the killer assassin away. Back to her world with information she shouldn't have. Now likely to use it to her things up a notch like when characters go back in time to change their fate or whatever they do.

"Now then," Mayden coyly said ready to bring the magic. "Time to choose the new guests." Then a giant machine popped out of nowhere. This one looks like something you'd see in a casino. A lever, the triple pictures, and whatever it had. The lever then pulled down, the images then changing while showing characters like Pyrrha, Saphon, Qrow, and so on. All spinning to decide which to pick.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The cast has been decided." The [pictures showed a different amount of people. All that would come to his theatre. With a non-existent snap of his fingers, smoke came from the theatre where coughing could then be heard. Then from it people could be seen.

"Ka-ka! Are we...back already?"

"My Goddess! Where are you!?"

"Oh not this again."

There on the side of good, we see some familiar people. Ironwood, in all his glory, hacking the smoke in his lungs. Glynda, clearing out her faded glasses just feeling annoyed. Qrow looking drunk for some reason, just sleeping. Then of course none other than a angry looking woman whose face looked like Yang's only with black hair and a tight outfit. Then a man with dark skin and hair like a mane looking very nervous.

"Just what is going...on?" Then the man himself that led this dysfunctional group, Oscar...or should we say, Ozpin. White hair, white skin, his scarf, not a little boy's body that may have a chance with Ruby Rose. Because if so, then awkward.

"What the-Raven!?" Qrow said looking at his sister who then scowled back.

"Qrow." She then glared at Ozpin. "Oz!" She then tried grabbing her weapon, only to find none.

"Gah!" Lionheart just screamed as he was somehow back among the living. His head spinning before he flinched at the sight of Qrow and Ozpin. Luckily Glynda and ironwood didn't do so, as neither actually knew Lionheart was a traitor.

"Did you do this Ozpin!?" Raven shouted, looking ready to pounce. Though Ozpin didn't really care, instead more concerned how he was back in his own body. And what happened to Oscar.

"OZPIN!" Then ruined as he noticed a strong man with huge muscles glaring at him. Why, it was none other than Hazel, who looked as mad as a Grimm. Seeing him then made Ozpin realize something.

'_In my side are those who are part of the inner circle...and Hazel is here.' _Which could only mean one thing.

"Well, well. Seems we have some fine guests among us." Standing nearby is Arthur Watts. Ironwood and Winter glaring at the rogue scientist. Qrow himself taking a stance when he saw someone laughing.

"You!" He said angrily.

"Hahahha! Oh my. Has the little bird come to get himself clipped." Tyrian joked around.

"Hello Raven." Cinder said coldly yet had a small smile on you. "How does it feel to have lost the Relic to a _weak_ child." During small breaks between the films, Cinder got some understanding of what happened after falling being frozen. One she enjoyed, Raven _failing _in getting the Relic of Knowledge. Now that made her smile.

"Gr." And made Raven frown and growl. Having thought this girl was dead. Then she just glared. "And how does it feel to have been beaten again." Cinder's own smile fell.

"My," Then a voice opened up getting everyone to stop. The ones on the bad side smiling. "It seems fate just loves toying with us."

Salem. The Queen of Grimm. Manipulator of mankind. The one who led and brought an end of the old humanity. Deceiver of all. And-

"Nice. Got all of you to join." Just another guest alongside everyone else. A power then quickly forcing all to sit down. "Time for some info sharing." Then like the others, everyone from both sides sans Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, Cinder, and Qrow gained the information they needed.

"This is madness." Watts shouted as he learned this information.

"Oh! How beautiful!" Tyrian giggled madly seeing these crazy-ass worlds. Loving the ones with violence and blood.

"Wha-what...is this?" Raven felt overwhelmed by this information. The way it was worming into her head.

"Blah!" Lionheart failed in even staying awake. Instantly having a panic attack, throwing up, then falling unconscious. Honestly, it was rather embarrassing.

"How...interesting." Salem fared better. While she couldn't deny this information is more than strange, her eons of life made her allow the stream of information handling much better than others. I mean, compared to thousands of years of living, a little over an hour or two wasn't much in comparison.

'_Wait a second. An hour or two?' _Yet it felt like months for some reason. That felt off.

"Hold on, so we...are forced to watch other worlds?" Hazel grunted clutching his head from all he now knows.

"Pretty much." Qrow takes a sip of his flask again. "Trust me. You'll get used to it."

"Though if you can't, then I won't mind." Cinder smirked at Watts who just scowled.

"To think, we're now forced to watch with Salem." Ironwood shook his head. "Man this place is weird."

"You're taking this too well!" Raven shouted standing up. Looking slightly fearful. "How are none of you freaking out." If Lionheart were awake, he'd agree. The most he offered was just a gurgle from his mouth.

"Used to it." Glynda stated.

"Not that big of a deal." Cinder mocked the bandit.

"It's just life." Ozpin says.

This all served to only piss Raven off more. She then glared at Qrow who unhelpfully shrugged his shoulders. Hey, he disowned her as his sister after what she did at Haven. So right now, he didn't really care. This angered Raven further at how they were taking this so nonchalantly.

What was wrong with this place!?

'_Thank you subtle mind control.' _Mayden might act like it, but he's no fool. He knew fully well bringing in two sides that battled each other wasn't going to end pretty. Heck, bringing the teams of RWBY with Cinder's faction would have ended badly in the beginning. Which is why he made a special contingency.

Particularly, using a subtly mind control so both groups, while they would yell, shout, and insult each other, wouldn't try killing each other. Granted it wasn't perfect what with Cardin, Tock, and so on. But hey, it kinda worked.

"Moving on my new guests." Mayden then interrupted them all. "As of now, you will all be watching other worlds were you replace others, or worlds (fanfiction) like your own."

"I'm sorry. But did he say something else after world." Ironwood said suspiciously.

"Already this seems like something to regret." Watts shook his head.

"Hold on a second." Qrow then realized something. "We're the kids!?"

That's right, the kids. Everyone then looking around to see that the kids were nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry." Mayden said to them. "I can assure you they are all safe and sound."

"Safe!" Glynda yells out. "If I recall, you sent us all to some world with a rampaging giant robot."

"Really." Cinder smiles hearing the misfortune of those that left. "That sounds nice."

"It was hell." Ironwood states angrily.

"Well don't you worry your pretty heads." Mayden laughs. "This time, I got it right."

* * *

It was time.

In a flash of light, Akame had returned home.

The red eyed girl looked around and saw she was back where she belonged. A small smile on her lips at her home. It made her glad to be back in her own world. That strange place was nice, but overall it was okay. She had to admit, it was actually _fun _being there.

"Shame I couldn't make friends with them." Akame says, wishing she could have done so.

"Ow." She then hears a voice. A familiar voice. Turning, she then saw a large dogpiled group on the ground. Twitching in absolute pain. The person who said it was Ruby, her eyes spinning.

"What just...happened?" Mercury crawled out from the tangled limbs.

"Bluh!" Jaune threw up near the mud. His stomach having felt like it just did stomach flops.

"Aghhhh!" Nora-who's still baby sized, cried as a tree branch-a big one-hit her head. Ren picking her up and rubbing her head. Like a mother taking care of her child.

"..." Akame didn't expect this.

"Hey Akame, there you are." She then saw a group of girls from afar. None that she has ever seen before, yet they said her name so casually. Akame then noticed something off, the location. She is...near some beach actually. With people rowing on boats. One of the girls looked surprised.

"Akame. What happened to the markings on your arm? They're gone." She said confusing Akame. What did she mean by marks, how did she know her name, where was she? So many questions, yet no answers. Then, it hit her.

"Mayden."

"What are you all...doing?' Then from nowhere, another girl came out. Black hair, red eyes, and markings on her body, It was...Akame.

"..."

"..."

Everyone staring at the two Akame's, all shocked. The 'past' Akame also looking surprised. Then, Mercury came out of the dogpile and saw the girls. He then walked to 'present' Akame.

"Wanna go on a date?" He smirked.

* * *

"They are perfectly safe." In another world. And hey, the time he put them in was after the whole battle for the empire. Meaning the threats they'll be facing is less dangerous compared to that time. Alright!

The adults didn't look convinced, but couldn't really do anything. I mean, trapped here in this place with no powers and crap. Clearly they would just have to hope they will be fine wherever they are.

"Guh." Raven sat down staring distrustfully at both Salem and Ozpin's respective groups. Wanting no part of what they are doing. Already hating this situation. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with all of you."

"That's life for you." Qrow just chuckles with Raven steaming in anger.

"Are we seriously going to be watching with our mortal enemies?" Arthur asks Salem who was sitting down. Having already summoned some fine food to eat.

"While bothersome, I see no problem with it." She says to her inner circle. "Not like we can do anything to change the rules. So we may as well enjoy ourselves."

Arthur just grunted while Tyrian took the information to heart, not even minding it. He is already summoning some food to eat. Hazel himself just glared at Ozpin, but knew attacking him would be pointless with the Rules in place. So he just turned away while also giving a small prayer to see a world with Ozpin hurt or dying.

"Hey Oz." Qrow then speaks to the leader of their group. A thumb at Lionhearts direction. "What do we do with him?" Obviously Glynda and Ironwood wouldn't know of Lionheart and his treachery, but he and Oz did with a few others. Naturally Qrow didn't like being with him.

"Nothing." Ozpin says. "At least, for the time being. Though we shall keep an eye on him just in case." Perhaps also hear his reasonings of joining Salem. Though Ozpin already had a few good guesses on why he did. Lionheart was a bit of a coward in the face of danger. Having always preferred long-range distance.

Meanwhile, Salem may have looked to be taking this well, though a part of her was rather upset. _'All of them so close, so easy to kill.' _Yet incapable of even touching them. How annoying. This Mayden being was clearly something of the Gods level. Just thinking of them made her mad.

Yet sadly none of them could do anything but sit, have some food, and watch the many, many worlds that Mayden came to offer them. In fact, thanks to the information Mayden gave them Salem felt inspired in making some new Grimm. Plus these worlds might even give her an idea in taking out her foes. Ozpin of course was thinking the same. These other worlds provided excellent ideas in what to do as well.

"Do you think the kids really are safe?" Glynda then asked James, still worried for their safety.

"I'm not sure." Ironwood answered. "But while Mayden is indeed an irresponsible being, I don't think he intentionally wishes to kill us."

Mayden seemed like the type to enjoy the pain of others, but not wishing to cause the exact pain himself. An asshole that loved when things went wrong for people, yet not bothering with causing such problems on his own even when he could. Thus James decided to trust Mayden didn't put the kids in some hell of a world. At most they were probably just in a world with lots of confusion.

How right he is.

"Now then everybody." Mayden then called out to his guests. "While it is nice to have you all here, I think a new guest star is needed. One that will stay longer than the others aside from Akame."

"That red-eyed girl?" Qrow asks Ozpin who simply shrugs.

"As such," Mayden continued. "I will call upon the stars, throughout the heavens, from another world with the permission of the God that made their small multiverse-"

"Okay, this is just bull." James states.

"Really?" Tyrian chuckles. "Because I love it."

"I call thee….Jaune Arc!" Then a beautiful angelic glow came out, and from it Jaune Arc appeared. Wearing...a White Fang mask.

"Huh, where am I-" He then paused upon seeing Ironwood. "YOU!?" Then screeched like a mad hyena. Running towards James with craziness in his eyes. "How dare you do that to my sisters. The experiments! Fuck Atlas! I'll kill you ALL!"

James was honestly shocked by this, like everyone else. He also felt his own aura vanish, when suddenly Jaune took out a gun. So Ironwood did what he did best.

Pow!

Self-defense.

"Guh!" His iron arm punched the air out of Jaune, before throwing him like a rag doll and back into the circle uncouniouse where he then vanished.

"Huh. Got the wrong one." Seriously! Again with this!? "Let's try this again."

From the light out came Jaune Arc...wearing a suit and tie and looking nervous.

"Uh...what's going on?"

"Yeah. what's happening, Mayden?" Qrow calls out the higher tier being.

"I just called upon a Jaune Arc from another world." Mayden explains while also giving information to this version of Jaune Arc. "The one from before comes from the same multiverse...though admittingly is broken and angry at what happened. Of course it seems I pulled out the right one this time."

Everyone was now unsure of what was going on, but decided to just move on. As for this new Jaune, he then saw Cinder just a few feet away from his location.

"Oh. Cinder." He said with familiarity that made the girl uncomfortable. "Uh, listen. I get that you're trying to be nice and all, but, uh...I don't need a harem." He then wildly said. "So, you don't need to do that, or get in bed with m-" Having heard enough of this, Cinder stood up, walked to him, and slapped him silly in the face. Sexual harassment retaliation.

"Uh." Jaune says before his mind then clicked. "You're...not my... Cinder…" then hit the floor face first knocking him out.

"...Wow." Watts says not impressed.

"Wow indeed." Mayden joins in. "Just lttng you guys know, this Jaune comes from a world where the Fall of Beacon didn't happen, him having some interesting allies, and even saving Atlas. Sorta." That only served to make the guests here confounded by this Jaune's world. But again, they pushed it aside.

"Now then," Using his powers he laced Jaune in a seat while waking him and Lionheart up. "Time for everyone to see these new worlds out there. The third intermission is over, with these new guests and a guest star about to see the wonders of the multiverse. Be it an alternative of their world, another world with them replacing others, and whatever crazy thing Mayden pulls from his hat.

Oh man, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Welp, that's the end of that. This time we'll be having the two factions being forced to watch with one another. Oh boy. Plus, we have a new guest star to replace Akame-who is now in the future after her home series with the other characters. That will be making some changes alright. However, I will not be showing them. As of now, consider RWBY, JNPR, and the others gone for at least ten chapters. They'll be back in the next intermission with some other new characters to replace the grown-ups.**

**I hope you can all accept that.**

**As for the new guest, naturally he's from Coeur's world-the one from Professor Arc 2 to be precise. And I bet you all know where the first Jaune came from. Enjoy this Jaune for now, because he'll be gone after ten chapters.**

**Until Next Time.**


	35. Bullheaded

**Chapter 34: Bullheaded: Alerting the Deal**

* * *

**From CirtusExtrordinare, Bullheaded is here. Shame the dude stopped updating it, one of the few time traveling fics not featuring someone from Beacon. A shame indeed. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay everybody." Mayden says to his lovely audience. "As of now, we will be seeing a world involving, dun-dun-dun. Time travel!"

Now this was interesting. Everybody already knows of it thanks to the information they saw.

"Will it be that blonde kid? Jayne Ack or whatever." Raven asked not really caring she got the name wrong. Not like she knew the kid.

"Nope." Mayden says. "In fact, this world has another person doing the time travel business." A pretty rare thing too, as most time travel stories involve Jaune or Team RWBY. Everybody else is just being the butt of jokes as they face the time travelers. Especially the bad guys.

"Like who." Ironwood raises his brow. Curiose on who it could be if not Jaune.

"Is it perhaps our Goddess!?" Tyrian interrupted.

"I say maybe someone unknown. An OC Perhaps." Watts himself concluded. Already figuring out OC meant original character.

"Maybe someone to help me." Lionheart muttered, yet got the feeling that wouldn't be the case.

"Hopefully someone who will beat up Ozpin." Hazel growled. Oddly, in some worlds it does happen. Some of course.

As everyone talked, the new guy Jaune just looked around. Seeing all these faces that looked like the people of his world, yet didn't even acknowledge him. Is there something wrong with them? Jaune then saw Glynda, and grew red, wondering if she at least remembered him.

Maybe..it's one of those things we're everyone is cursed and only something special will make them remember. Like the stories he read. Getting the courage, Jaune got up and did what his Cider would be proud of, and what some of the girls of RWBY of his world would get mad at.

"Hm?" Glynda then saw her student near her, looking red for some reason. "Is there something wrong Mr. Arc?" The young man just gulped, and decided to do it. He then instantly knelt down and promptly did something that caught _everybody _off guard.

Smoo-ooch!

The mens mouths dropped, the woman shocked, and Mayden laughing with Tyrian.

Jaune kissed his ex-girlriend, having not much time with her since the craziness of Atlas events. Glynda beet red. Feeling Jaune's lips on her own.

_**CRACK!**_

Then instantly lifted her knee and slammed it so hard between Jaune's legs, a crack could be heard that made both men and woman flinch.

"...!" Jaune on the other hand, could only release a silent scream as he felt his ability to make children instantly vanish. At that moment, he realized that _none _of these people were from his world. How? Because Mayden at the moment he kissed Glynda gave him that information like an ass making Jaune realize the big mistake he made.

The price, he was on the ground touching his injured part while for some reason feeling something wet. Judging from the red liquid on his fingertips, it couldn't be good.

"Hahahahaha!" Tyrian laughed while Qrow gave a chuckle.

Raven just muttering how idiotic this version of Jaune is while Ozpin shoock his head. Glynda wasn't one to take harassment well. As all men learned the hard way that tried getting into her pants.

Some became woman after.

"Well then," Mayden giggled, liking this situation and deciding to take a picture to remember this moment. "As fun as that was, time for everyone to continue watching this world. Enjoy."

Soon the screen turned on and aside from Jaune who was in loads of pain while summoning ice packs, the people without pain watched what they were seeing.

**Two combatants warily circled the other, one wearing naught but a scowl and the other a teasing smirk. A dance that had carried on for almost a good minute, neither desiring to strike first and potentially leave themselves open to a return blow.**

**For another tense few seconds it seemed that the waltz would continue-**

**-and Adam struck with Wilt in about the time it took one to blink, a lightning fast slice trained to near perfection through both practice and necessity.**

**The blade cut through his opponent's neck without so much as a hint of resistance-**

**-and Neo's countenance faded into panes of collapsing glass, the bull Faunus biting back a curse as he whirled around, barely managing to sheathe his sword and use the weapon's cover to block a strike from the tinier woman's umbrella, the two of them skipping away from the other, a motion that had become familiar over the past hour of, as the young woman had called it, 'playing'.**

"Tch." Cinder clicked her tongue, realizing it was this man who was time traveling. "Great. Just great." She growls knowing full well Adam didn't like her, meaning she would face him as an obstacle.

"Oh come on." Ironwood wasn't any better, dissatisfied a terrorist was also a time travel. Many of the side of good feeling the same. Not liking their fate was in this man's hand. Life sucked all right.

**Resuming their circling Adam had to wonder how he got drawn into this. It had started simply enough, meeting with the two Humans to further discuss their plan and go over any flaws that might be present.**

**And before he knew it…**

**[Hey, do you know how to actually use that sword or is it for show?]**

**Immediately feeling called out Adam turned to Neo, who had been tapping him on the shoulder for almost a minute straight, the Faunus no longer able to ignore her incessant distractions as she showed a line of text on her Scroll.**

**"Of course I know how to use it. Or did you forget how I almost had your boss's head rolling on the floor before either of you could react?"**

**Not even looking up from where he was poring over blueprints of the various shipping centers of Vale Roman boredly stated, "Technically I'm not her Boss. And I let you hold a sword to my throat."**

"Ph." Qrow giggles. "This girls has guts."

"Not the way I saw it." Raven smirked, knowing she was stronger than both those two. Having scared the girl away without doing anything.

"Good for you." Ozpin smiles which only made Raven sneer at him.

**Both Faunus and tiny Human didn't acknowledge his remark, Neo just tapping rapidly, not once breaking eye contact with Adam or losing her smirk.**

**[Any crook with a shank can move fast. But can you USE it?]**

**Doing his best to ignore the slight to his technique which he had spent years honing-he wasn't just fast, thank you very much-the bull Faunus dismissively replied, "Of course I can. Far better than you can swing that ridiculous umbrella of yours."**

**Roman glanced upwards only long enough to roll his eyes before returning to his work, Neo slowly and deliberately sitting herself in Adam's lap, Scroll raised directly in his field of view as the young man did his supreme best to hide both irritation and discomfort at having a Human in such intimate contact with him.**

**[OH RLY?]**

**"...Yes, really. Now get off of me."**

**Instead of doing so Neo merely raised a single leg high in the air-a show of flexibility that any professional dancer would have been proud of-and rotated her body so that she was fully straddling his lap, Scroll practically touching his nose as her expression grew frosty.**

**[Prove it.]**

**Taurus briefly considered beating her off of him with Wilt before deciding that she was a little too close for that too work, instead settling for pushing her Scroll away from his eyeballs and coolly replying, "Not interested."**

**[Oh? Hah! I knew it. Men with their fragile egos and steel 8==D]**

**...Adam tried very hard not to start stabbing.**

**[Know what I think?]**

**A single, dainty finger brushed the underside of the Faunus' chin.**

**[I think you're a BITCH]**

"I like this one." Tyrian giggled madly.

"She's definitely interesting." Cinder wondered if she was still alive. Neo was strong, and would certainly enjoy having her under her command. Her illusions being very powerful.

"What a shame someone as strong as her joined a despicable man." Glynda shook her head. This Neo person was strong, very strong. Such a disappointment she joined with someone like Roman. She would have made a fine Huntress.

"Can't wait to arrest her." Ironwood didn't care for her power, but instead saw someone to put behind bars. He wouldn't allow such a dangerous assassin roam free.

**Adam was on his feet before he even knew what he was doing, Neo lightly landing on her feet with a triumphant smirk on her mismatched features, skipping towards the center of the warehouse with a playful 'come hither' gesture.**

**"You know you're just-"**

**"Giving her what she wants? Yes. I just plan on giving her more than she's bargained for."**

**"Got you seeing red, does she?"**

**Adam had to count to ten before he slaughtered both of the irritating Humans on the spot, consequences or inconveniences be damned.**

"What a brute." Watts snided.

"Something we agree on." Ironwood rolled his eyes.

**Instead he lightly stroked his favored weapon's sheath, grin slowly warping his face as he squared off against the diminutive annoyance.**

**He was going to enjoy this.**

"Wait for it." Qrow smirked.

**He wasn't enjoying this, not any longer.**

"Something I can agree with." Jaune murmured while still holding his sore spot. Recalling the times he battled Neo. They were nightmares. Made him a little happy seeing Adam on this end though.

Guy was causing him trouble in Atlas.

**The first few bouts had been cathartic enough but the evasive and flighty style of the short Human had quickly tried his patience...that, and her mouthy companion hadn't stopped talking.**

**"Now you see, this here bit about hitting dust shipments and destroying the military escorts-automated or not-to further cripple Vale's ability to protect itself?"**

**Adam didn't dare take his eyes off Neo, instead distractedly replying, "What about it? It's worked in the past, in between Grim assaults and White Fang raids the majority of settlements don't have the luxury of perfectly defending against both at the same time."**

**"Oh no, it's a great plan and would absolutely work. Except it's terrible and is going to get us all killed and make this infinitely more difficult than it needs to be. Where did you come up with this scheme, back on the farm?"**

**Snarling to himself the bull Faunus turned to give Torchwick a piece of his mind-and maybe a few centimeters of Wilt-when he was almost sent stumbling as Neo's umbrella smashed into the back of his head, a disrespectful blow meant to show she could have hit him somewhere far more damaging if she'd so wished.**

**And just like that his temper snapped.**

"This can't possibly end well." Hazel says knowing full well what anger can do to a person. And yes, he knew the hypocrisy of such a statement as he also fell into bouts of anger.

As for Salem herself, she was already finding interest in this theatre.

**Spinning to face the silently giggling Neo she abruptly stopped as he braced his feet against the floor, knees bent slightly as he prepared to unleash his favored series of strikes, right hand lightly gripping Wilt's hilt.**

**And in the blink of an eye he moved.**

**Six swings of his sword from six differing angles in a third as many seconds converged on the Human, her umbrella a mad dance of parries as her feet frantically carried her out of range-**

**-and Adam's last slice, Wilt smoothly entering its sheath with a distinct clack, caused a wisp of brown hair to fall from the young woman's head as she ceased backpedalling, eyes and features no longer sparkling and playful as she glared coldly at the Faunus.**

**His teacher had told him to observe how the King Taijitu hunts, how the mismatched heads would strike from different angles with sharp, sure movements, completely in sync with the other and overwhelming prey with the dual assault.**

**He may not have had two heads...but his skill certainly gave the impression of possessing more than one sword.**

**"So."**

**Taurus held up Wilt directly in front of him, allowing a confidant smirk to grace his lips.**

**"Still a Bitch?"**

Jaun gulped. He really really hoped the plan he and Blake made for Adam would work. Otherwise, he's a goner.

"Guess the jerk has some potential." Qrow says.

"He was wanted for a reason." Ironwood bregrudgitly full well Adam Taurus was a powerful force. He dealt with machines and troops with ease and could use his semblance in dangerous ways.

Salem could also see Taurus's strength, but felt no regret of his departure. That man was unstable if Hazel's reports were true. All that power, and wasted on one who couldn't control himself. She knows anger and rage can be powerful tools-if used properly. Adam on the other hand, delved too deep and became his own tool. Letting his dark emotions control him.

Pathetic.

**He didn't allow the multicolored girl a chance to reply, instead turning to Roman-who was giving the two of them a calculating look-and sharply stated, "You said this plan was bad. Explain."**

**Shrugging to himself the thief tapped the table he'd been working over with his cane, languidly replying, "Your little strategy of spreading your target's forces thin might have worked in the countryside, Mr. Faunus, but this is the big city. More specifically, a city about to undergo one of the most popular and widely viewed festivals in all of the Kingdoms. You wouldn't be thinning the herd-"**

**Adam resisted the urge to stab Roman for what felt like the thousandth time in less than a day as the criminal smirked at his own joke.**

**"-by taking out escorts, you'd be both creating an excuse and encouraging the kingdoms to start increasing their military forces garrisoned in and about the city. Double if your White Fang puppies wear that logo like some kind of recruitment drive. Dangerous terrorist organization seeks to disrupt Vytal Festival, increased security to compensate. The justification practically writes itself!"**

**The fashionable man more energetically smacked the table.**

**"And let's not forget-provided your little birdies are accurate in their predictions-that Atlas will be bringing an entire damned battle group of soldiers, ships and mechanized forces. Just in case you forgot while you were out grazing or something, Atlas sort of hates your bunch of revolutionary mutts. They'll be happy to go all martial law in an attempt to crack down on you. And Vale might even let them."**

**...Adam was impressed enough by Roman's deductions that he decided to yet again ignore his condescending words, merely nodding before responding with, "You're absolutely correct, Roman. Junior wasn't exaggerating when he said you were the best."**

If Roman was here, he'd be bragging.

Many were happy he wasn't here.

**The thief threw his hands up in the air, loudly proclaiming, "Finally! Someone who isn't too damn arrogant and stubborn to admit that I know what I'm doing! You, Mr. Faunus, just became my new favorite customer-"**

**"Except all of what you described is what I want to happen."**

**Adam failed to hide his snort of amusement as Roman froze mid-gesticulation while Neo, who had perched herself on a nearby chair, snapped out of her pouting to dumbly blink at him.**

**He took out his scroll and snapped a photo before either of them regained their wits. No doubt it would keep him feeling warm and fuzzy on potentially cold nights.**

Cinder smirked along with a few others. Now _that _was a picture worth taking. A few now wishing Roman was here to see this.

**"Sorry, care to run that one by me one more time? Because I'm pretty sure I just heard you say you want the strongest and most disciplined military on the planet to come to Vale in force."**

**"Nothing wrong with your hearing, then."**

**[Did I hit you on the head too hard?]**

**"No, your strike was actually quite weak. I barely felt it."**

**Obviously more annoyed at his jab to her prowess than she was with his declaration of intent to incite a minor military occupation Neo swiftly began to tap out a retort-**

**"Are you crazy?! You didn't mention anything like this when you were going over this harebrained scheme the other night!"**

**"Because it doesn't actually change what I need you to do, gathering and hiding a variety of resources until the Vytal festival. Or is that too much for you?"**

**"Oh you do not get to call my competency into question because you neglected to mention incredibly important information!"**

**Adam merely arched an eyebrow, idly asking, "Oh? So you are saying that this is too much for you?"**

**"That's not-I don't-cram it, cattle bell! Yes, I can make this work but if there are any other such minor details of this little plan of yours I would very much like to be made aware of them now, thank you very much!"**

**Adam fought down the desire to smirk at the man's obvious unease and glibly replied, "Aren't I paying you to handle the minor details?"**

**[You're a dick.]**

**"What Neo said. What are you even hoping to gain out of this, Taurus? This whole thing with the Atlas military and Vytal festival is sounding less like a bit of a social statement and more a societal upheaval. Stuff like that is bad for business, so go ahead and convince me that I should keep doing this instead of putting down a certain mad cow for my own sake."**

**Adam lazily looked at the duo before him, amused at the thought that they believed they could kill him. He'd faced down trained huntsmen and huntresses and come out on top...while the two were certainly no pushovers their method of fighting relied on trickery and misdirection.**

**With his foreknowledge of what they were capable of, they didn't have a prayer...especially now that Carl's soul had bolstered his Aura reserves by a factor of two.**

…

**But he needed these Humans, if only because the next best choice of replacement after them was a very distant second.**

**"I'm doing what the White Fang was created to do. Earn fairness and equality for all Faunus, so that we don't have to suffer under the heel of a society that either ignores or outright despises us."**

**Roman rolled his eyes, annoyedly retorting, "News flash, rebel boy...a lot of people get fucked over by the big guy. Me and Neo were just lucky and resourceful enough to crawl our way out of the gutter life popped us out into. Just like you were, I imagine. So forgive me if I don't particularly give a rat's ass about what Faunus-loving tripe you were about to give me. What I want to know is your stake in this. What's your endgame?"**

**Adam locked eyes with the duo, none of the trio so much as blinking, daring the other to show a sign of weakness.**

**...The Faunus slowly began to reach for his mask, mouth set in a grim line.**

**His mask was an important symbol, image and shield against his own past, a layer of protection and anonymity that he relied upon.**

**And what lied beneath it would no doubt convince the thieves that his reasons were similar to their own. That of emotional catharsis.**

**"You didn't let me finish. The practical-and more pertinent-answer is that you have a set of skills useful to Humans and Faunus alike, not to mention the White Fang will remember your services rendered and likely seek you out, providing ample compensation in the future. You won't be disposed of, if that's what you're worried about. As for my stake?"**

**The bull Faunus briefly hesitated, a lifetime of hidden fears and shame briefly staying his hand-**

**-before his mask was removed in its entirety, allowing Roman and Neo to see his features properly...as well as the SDC brand that disfigured the left side of his face.**

**"It's personal. No other Faunus should have to suffer what I did."**

"Jaquess." Ironwood hissed. While he doubted the man actually allowed this, he had a feeling he knew of crap like this and just didn't bother dealing with it.

"Man. Atlas really sucks." Or the SDC under that bastards management. Qrow didn't like Atlas to much, but he felt the entire area was lowered because of people like Mr. Schnee. The SD C used to mean something, but now-

"Nothing more but a place that brings unease and anger." Salem smiles. She manipulated certain things to her advantage, but Jaquess did all this himself, creating the unease by his own choices. How sweet.

**Adam wasn't sure what the two's reaction would be. He expected apathy or even a joke about cattle branding that he wasn't sure he could overlook...instead Roman merely frowned slightly, glancing briefly at Neo before his expression shifted into one of neutrality.**

**As for the smaller Human herself?**

**He almost dropped his mask at the blatant shock she was showing, a widening of eyes and parting of lips dominating her features for a good two seconds before she regained her composure, once more appearing unconcerned and relaxed.**

**Without further comment the Faunus attached his mask into its proper place, glad to once more have it covering his disfigurement.**

**Silence reigned for a few precious seconds.**

**"...Alright, fine, you've got me. I'll make sure whatever this mystery scheme of yours is goes off without a hitch, at least in regards to preparation and resource gathering."**

**Adam confined his reply to a simple nod.**

**"Good. So will-"**

**"Such a pleasant and heartwarming sight...Human and Faunus alike, gathered together in holy mischief and matrimony..."**

Many on the side of good except Raven and Lionheart gave a small glare at Cinder. Already knowing it was her. The culprit herself just smiled at them warmly.

"I hope Adam kicks her ass. He's from the future, so he should be capable, right?" Qrow asks his pals.

"Maybe." Ironwood thinks about it. "But that all depends if Adam has seen all her moves."

"Not to mention Cinder was still powerful even with only half the Maiden powers." Glynda adds on.

Just because Adam is from the future, didn't mean he would instantly win. Even Mayden saw this from time to time in time travel stories. While having future knowledge is good, and the person is much stronger, doesn't mean they'll instantly win. Jaune from the good old Relic story proved that lots of times.

Still, that didn't make the fights any less epic.

**Adam immediately tensed, Neo and Roman furrowing their brows as they glanced to the entrance of their hideout, three distinct set of steps approaching them...boots, the near indistinguishable hiss of servos...and what sounded like high heels.**

**"As if that voice wasn't distinctive enough on it's own..."**

**"What's the point in investing towards a door guard if he doesn't actually guard it?"**

**"Likely because he's dead."**

**Neo narrowed her eyes at Adam's cold proclamation, Roman immediately becoming all business.**

**"You know whoever this group is?"**

**"It's the woman I warned you about. Shut up and let me do the talking."**

"I bet Cinder will just mess up." Watts snarked with Cinder giving hima dark look.

"She can still win this." Hazel supported. "Though it won't be easy. Taurus has some advantages. Mainly he isn't as angry as he used to be."

"So long as someone bleeds, I don't care who wins." Tyrian mingled his fingers together.

"Can't wait to prove them wrong." Cinder says, primarily to Watts. Never having a good relationship with him. Man was too full of himself after all.

Salem just sighed. While her group can work together, it wasn't always as nicely as she expected. Who knows, maybe seeing this might help with that.

**Before either Roman or Neo could argue-type, whatever-otherwise he took a few steps forward, placing one hand on Wilt and allowing his anxious energy to fade away, instead replacing it with cold, calm lethality that could be unleashed at any moment.**

**Seconds passed, the steps growing ever louder and louder until it seemed they echoed throughout the entire building-**

**-and from behind a pile of scattered crates and tables walked Cinder Fall the bitch herself, Mercury and Emerald following in her footsteps like loyal dogs.**

…

**It was a strange thing, to know someone so well despite having never met them for more than a few minutes, a few minutes that had been more of a facade than it was anything else.**

**"You're a hard man to track down, Adam Taurus."**

**Despite the severity of the situation and its future implications, Adam couldn't resist pointedly glancing at Roman, remarking, "Evidently not hard enough. And you managed just fine the first time."**

**The thief merely scowled, retorting, "I pay to keep the cops off my back, not potential clients."**

**Adam ignored the man's indignant defense, instead turning to Cinder as she indulgently smiled, a false expression if ever he saw one.**

**"That merely speaks to your skill. How else would the White Fang have stayed such a noticeable threat to Remnant if they were not directed by skilled leaders?"**

**Adam had to try very hard not to snort in amusement as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neo making a masturbatory motion to Roman, the taller thief smirking at his cohort's antics.**

**Judging by the way Cinder shot the duo a frosty glare, the interaction didn't go unnoticed.**

Cinder was going to enjoy this.

**"Spare me the flattery, Human. If you're here now you clearly have have a far better offer than you did the first time around. It had better be a good one, one that doesn't involve using my people and soldiers as convenient pawns in whatever game you wish to play."**

**Mercury and Emerald exchanged knowing smirks-no doubt anticipating the moment he would be cowed by their leader's usage of the Maiden's power-as Cinder peaceably smiled, asking, "Adam, how much do you know of Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin?"**

**The Faunus kept his face neutral even as he raised an internal eyebrow. This was a new angle she was playing, perhaps the time it had taken her to find him again had afforded her an opportunity to think of a new way to sway him without exposing her powers?**

**"I know he is the headmaster."**

**The Faunus took an inordinate amount of amusement in watching Cinder try to keep a straight face at his little comment, obviously annoyed at his flippant comment.**

**"What Ozpin actually is...well, it's far more than a mere schoolteacher. He has more skeletons in his closet than the local science fair, commands the personal loyalty of a great many active-duty Hunters and Huntresses and has had a personal hand in training several generations of powerful warriors."**

**"Part of his duty as a headmaster. You're point?"**

**Cinder merely smirked, explaining, "You don't find this odd? Or suspicious? Or need I point out that this very same man is the one responsible for instructing one of the most powerful deterrents against White Fang, against Faunus, supremacy?"**

Bit different, but Cinder did say words similar to this when she talked to Adam. Striking his hatred to manipulate him all the more easier. He was but a beast trying to play man, and let his rage consume him.

Ozpin also realized this, though could only narrow his eyes. Windering to see what new choice will Adam make.

…

**Adam reflected that, had he been his prior self, that speech would have certainly piqued his interest. Crippling, hindering or discrediting the nominal leader of the Vale branch of Hunters and Huntresses would be both a massive boost to the White Fang's ability to move around unhindered and a blow to Vale's confidence in one of their star institutions.**

**Now?**

**Well, now knowing that Cinder was an amoral opportunist and the conflict between Ozpin and Salem was, at its most basic, the result of a damned marital dispute turned century-perhaps millennia-long war to draw the attention of the Gods that abandoned Remnant in the first place...it certainly lent an extra helping of skepticism to his current mood.**

**"You make valid points. But none that explain why you are here, speaking to me instead of some other Human organization. The White Fang are for the Faunus and Faunus alone...not some Human scavenger, Cinder. My answer is the same as it was before."**

**"And here it comes..."**

**A greedy smirk pulled at the woman's lips, her tone coy as she stated, "Oh~? Is that so? Well then I suppose I-"**

**"For crying out loud, lady, take a hint, would you? Our client here said he doesn't want to talk, so he doesn't want to talk. And don't you know interrupting business meetings sends the wrong kinda impression?"**

"This is going to be fun now." Raven knew that look. A look of someone who was spoiled and would attack for daring to be interrupted. Still, Cinder should bring some entertainment along with that world's Adam.

"Time for popcorn." Tyrian then began stuffing them into his mouth.

**A pregnant silence follow Roman's dismissive tone, Adam resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Not that it would have worked, what with his mask and all, but it was the gesture that counted.**

**With predatory grace Cinder's gaze fell onto the hat-wearing Human, flames dancing within her eyes as she purred, "Oh Roman...careful with all of that bluster, otherwise some people might think you're full of hot air..."**

**On cue and with a dull roar of ignited fire scorching flames formed a circle around the two thieves, their Auras lightly flaring as the heat was intense enough to otherwise burn them to a crisp, Roman and Neo both immediately displaying anxiety, eyes darting as they looked for a way out...but the only break in the encirclement was a small gap that afforded a clear view to Cinder's sadistic smile.**

…

**Adam had to resist a sigh, knowing just how much of an ironic and morbidly hilarious twist of fate this next action of his was going to be.**

**A few swift strides brought him through the fire, his strengthened Aura holding strong against the stolen Maiden's powers as he stood in front of the Humans...protecting them from other Humans.**

**If the situation didn't demand complete and total focus, he'd be slamming his head against a wall wondering where his life went wrong.**

**"These two are currently aiding me, Cinder. Attacking them is the same as attacking me."**

**All pretenses of amicability abandoned the Human woman gracefully chuckled, raising an immaculate eyebrow and stating, "That's quite convenient then, as you'll be working for me soon enough...provided you have no desire to be reduced to ashes."**

**"Don't you mean cinders?"**

**"...Dammit, Carl wasn't joking when he said I'd have a sense of humor. I just wish it wasn't a terrible one."**

"Carl?" Lionheart went, recalling hearing that before.

"What's that about?" Jaune also agreed.

"Let's just say like the other time travelers, Adam also got himself a cool power-up." Mayden explains. "And now, you'll all see some action."

**Said Human must have agreed with his analysis, her features scrunching in displeasure as she coldly announced, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire?"**

**At her words the warehouse turned into nothing less than an inferno, fire licking at the walls and ceiling as Roman raised a hand to protect his face with a harsh curse, Neo unfurling her umbrella in a vain attempt to shield the both of them as even Adam began to lightly sweat.**

**"...I suppose there's no time like the present. Let's alter the terms of this deal."**

**Adam hadn't liked how his 'past' deal with Cinder had occurred, with the lives of his soldiers used as a bargaining chip and having no choice but to either acquiesce or die. More than that, it hurt his pride, his confidence in being a Faunus, to have to bow to an obviously more powerful Human.**

**This time he wished to change the nature of their relationship, into one of equals so that he could better dictate their actions instead of playing along to the woman's tune.**

**And he had a plan to do just that.**

**Faster than the eye could blink his arm blurred in a wide arc, three streaks of darkened metal flashing into the flames-**

**-and with a noise halfway between a scream and a bang the warehouse turned from a hellish red and orange to a cloying white and gray, clouds of superheated steam rapidly filling the enclosed space with scalding billows and masking the individuals within, startled shouts ringing out.**

**Just as Adam had hoped.**

**Relying both on muscle memory and instinct he leaped through the roiling atmosphere, finding it near impossible to breathe as if he had been dunked into a pot of boiling water, Wilt leaving its sheathe with a practiced swing-**

**-and within moments the blinding clouds began to dissipate, Neo twirling her umbrella like a giant fan while Mercury spun on his hands while rotating his legs, the buildings ventilation systems working well enough to provide a semblance of visibility.**

**A few tense seconds passed as both parties tried to regain their bearings, the air still hot and heavy...before four pairs of eyes widened at the sight of two figures, no more than a step away from the other.**

**More specifically, of how Adam's sword was lightly brushing against the bottom of Cinder's left eye, the blade's sheathe lying on the ground as his free hand was firmly latched onto the woman's arm, an expression of utter shock on her features as she unblinkingly gazed at the Faunus.**

Cinder gripped her arm seat.

Watts smirked.

Glynda smiled.

Jaune wasn't sure if he should feel happy or sad for this Cinder. The relationship he had with his was very...weird.

**No one was under the impression that Cinder's odd fire powers would be able to kill Adam faster than he could simply pull her onto his blade and finish the job.**

**Pitching his voice low and calm Taurus lightly asked, "I work for you, is that it?"**

**More silence occurred, neither side willing to break the standoff.**

**Adam was just surprised at how well that had ended up working and privately hoped that it would keep working.**

**Maintaining physical contact with a combatant who could freely control flames was a blatantly poor idea...but he needed a way to ensure that it really was Cinder he was holding, what with Emerald's ability to mess with his head.**

**More to the point, this little demonstration was a gamble, but one he felt needed to be taken. Cinder was very much a person used to being in charge, of only telling as much as she needed to and leaving it at that. In order for him to properly carry out his plan with its altered parameters, he needed to know some of the finer details of Cinder's plot. Hence, the show of dominance.**

**For an infinite moment they glared at each other, daring for the slightest show of weakness or submission to be displayed...and, just as Adam hoped, it was Cinder who gave way, obviously rattled by his sudden attack.**

**"You're certainly everything we were looking for, I'll admit that much."**

Raven just threw a glance at Cinder smirking at her. The smirk saying just how weak Cinder was. Cinder just glared.

**"And just what are you looking for, Cinder? You seek my help, for the White Fang to lay down their lives for a cause not our own. Explain to us what it is, and maybe we'll deign to work with you. Never for you."**

**Eyes narrowing in displeasure the woman nonetheless explained, "As I stated earlier, Ozpin has many skeletons in his closet. What I didn't say was that some of those are of a more...esoteric nature."**

**"You yourself being one of those esoteric beings, but as if you'd tell me that."**

**"I've been tasked by an interested party who wishes to remain anonymous in exposing these very skeletons to the world at large, thereby discrediting him and shaking the people of Vale's confidence and feeling of security."**

**Adam didn't so much as blink, asking, "And you expect me to take this on faith? That this man has some kind of magic and mysterious secret in his basement?"**

**"Actually not far from the truth, really…"**

Ozpin was already regretting the 'basement' he had. If anything, he really should have put more security around it. Though then again, he still didn't know how Cinder even found it.

**"You're closer to the reality of the situation than you know. Ozpin has dabbled in Human experimentation for many years, attempting to grant people incredibly powerful Semblances and Auras artificially. Although..."**

**Cinder gained an ugly smile.**

**"As I'm sure you're familiar with, the phrase 'Human experimentation' more often than not means it's a Faunus that is the test subject...merely to scout for any unforeseen 'side effects'. Ozpin's charade of accepting any and all applicants to Beacon-regardless of race-provides quite the excellent cover story, wouldn't you agree?"**

Ozpin and Glynda both looked at Cinder with some anger. To think she may have used this to fool their Adam into aiding her with more hatred on him.

'_I may not know where the faunus came from, but I would never do such a thing.' _Yes he found the faunus and their appearance upon his rebirth to be strange. Yet to experiment on them was something he would never do.

Salem on her side didn't show much care. Though she wouldn't lie when saying she may have done some experiments herself on the faunus. After all, when one lives as long as she is with a black heart like hers, she needs something to keep her attention on.

If it helps, faunus weren't the only ones she experimented with.

**"No. No I would not. But I imagine the old me would have immediately demanded to know more, being led on a winding trail of half-truths and misinformation until it was too late to go back."**

**But regardless of his personal thoughts on the matter, Cinder's words provided a convenient excuse to end this conversation and pursue it at a later date...all while still maintaining the idea of an equal partnership. He had other things to do at the moment.**

**With a smooth motion he kicked up Wilt's sheathe, slamming his favored blade home and taking a step back.**

**"We'll speak of this later. And hopefully you'll come with some proof of this claim. If true, the White Fang will consider aiding you in your mission."**

**Offering a playful and seductive smirk-as if she was the one doing him a favor-Cinder motioned to her two subordinates, stating, "Very well, Adam-"**

**"Do not refer to me by my first name. You haven't earned that level of familiarity or respect yet."**

**He took great pleasure in watching her bite back on an obviously sharp retort, even if he couldn't let it show.**

Cinder was slowly feeling anger, but mainly at her cohorts. Particularly Watts and Tyrian, the latter looking smugly at her with the other just wishing for blood. Blood from her. Times like this she really missed having her powers.

To burn them away.

**"...Very well, Mr. Taurus. Shall we meet again in four days? I think I'll have something that may be able to convince you..."**

**"No doubt fabricated, but that's of no concern."**

**"Fine. Now leave."**

**Pausing only long enough to give a condescending bow of her head-if only because he knew it was entirely false-the Human strolled out as if she had not a care in the world, followed dutifully by her two lackeys, Emerald shooting wary glances over her shoulder as she did so.**

**...A few seconds of tentative silence passed, the heavy and moist air creating a level of dampness within the warehouse that would quickly become uncomfortable within a few short minutes.**

**"Well then...I think you vastly understated just how much trouble that polite lady with no ill intent whatsoever was actually going to be."**

**Scowling fiercely Roman pulled a cigar from his pocket, lighting it against a smoldering edge of the table they had been working on just a few minutes ago.**

**...They'd have to get another batch of maps soon. One more inconvenience to add to the pile.**

**[What did you do to the fire? You totally threw something.]**

**Walking to the newest-and unexpected-addition to his arsenal the Faunus yanked one of his three throwing knifes out of the ground, a piece of gray metal shaped like an angled spade with an odd groove running down its center, a small tube on the handle currently open and empty.**

**"These. Dust-infusion blades."**

**Similar to the mining equipment he had occasionally used while under the heel of SDC, DI blades and knives were essentially normal tools that, through either manual activation or some kind of pressure threshold, ignited a source of Dust located within their handles and ejected the contents into whatever elemental or physical effect said Dust induced.**

"I believe some of your students have such weapons." Ironwood then remembered, seeing battles like the Vytal Festival.

"Oh yeah. I remember Russel having them." Jaune himself recalled when he was leading Beacon into a new age...Who knew becoming a teacher would be so bad.

"Yes I do." Ozpin nodded. Then frowned. "But, I don't think I actually recall seeing him use them."

Glynda turned a soft red. She never actually saw Russel use such weapons, only Weiss ever did. Thinking on it, she never did allow Russel to use his Dust yet Weiss did so anyway. Thinking back, just how many students did she not allow their full potential? For some reason her mind told her only Team RWBY, JNPR, and maybe CFVY and a few others did so but nobody else.

**He himself had never been particularly skilled with throwing weapons, Blush handling ranged combat perfectly fine, but to his infinite surprise it had been Carl who had been the wielder of that particular skill, passed onto him through memories.**

**At first Adam had been elated, eager to point out that the self-proclaimed saver of lives had used a lethal skill in some no doubt shady business...and had been left speechless as his memory of the Human revealed it wasn't some learned art of death dealing...it had just been an odd, natural affinity the man had used as a recreational outlet.**

**As a party trick.**

**Adam had left more than a few training dummies cut to shreds after that infuriating realization.**

"This Carl person sounds interesting enough." Qrow takes a sip. "Maybe he'll show up."

"Doubtful." Raven at long last replies to her brother. Still keeping an eye out on Salem and her circle. "We hear mention of him, yet not one has been given an explanation. Who they are, what happened? This Carl was probably told but we missed it."

How right they are. To truly understand, they would have to see the first chapter. Something that won't happen anytime soon.

**But his pride could only extend so far and he had grudgingly admitted that having a means of adding Dust to his arsenal would be useful, never mind that his style of rapid swings of his sword and quickdraws meshed well with throwing knives. A few days of practice and he could use the DI blades as if he'd been born with them. There was only one slight problem…**

**"Packed with ice Dust? Smart thinking, sonny boy. Quench the fire and-"**

**"If Cinder walked back through the door at this very moment, we'd be dead."**

**That admission stopped Roman cold, Neo glaring at where the other Woman had strolled not a minute ago.**

**"The ice Dust was effective, yes...but it was the highest quality Dust that money could buy or skill could steal, refined almost to the point of instability. And that was all I had. Mundane Dust won't cut it against her."**

**Adam cast a meaningful glance at the thief.**

**"Unless you just so happen to have some?"**

Cinder was now feeling happy again. Looks like the only reason Adam had her there was because of what he knew of the future. Even then it wasn't enough, and that was with only _half _her Maiden power. He shivered how she could crush Adam with her full power.

**The Faunus fully expected the man to turn his request down, not wishing to part with any resource whatsoever-**

**-and both men were left surprised as Neo skipped over to a pile of smoldering ashes, kicking aside the ashen wreckage and revealing a locked strongbox, bringing it over to Roman with an expectant look.**

**"...Seriously? You know how much that stuff earns on the market, right?"**

**The little ladies fingers were a blur before she held up her scroll, eyebrow arched.**

**[As much as our lives? The horny guy over there knows how to put the hot bitch in her place. If he's alive and armed, that means we are too. Win-win.]**

…

**Adam made a not to ask her where she learned to type that fast with zero mistakes. Even being a mute didn't seem proper enough an explanation.**

**"...Ugh, fine. What a waste of perfectly good Lien..."**

**Fishing a key out of his coat Roman unlocked the box, revealing a potent glow that Adam knew denoted high-quality Dust before tossing a pale-blue vial to him.**

**"Here. Consider it a friendly gesture from my most magnanimous self."**

**The bull Faunus carefully eyed the material, instantly recognizing it as Dust that was just as good as his old supply...before carefully refilling his three knives from the ejection port and tossing the vial back to the shocked duo with a superior smirk.**

**"I'm not a thief."**

**The two rolled their eyes as Roman scathingly remarked, "Oh, how noble and saintly of you. Don't go complaining to me if the lack of material ends up with you dead on the ground. On a side note...why not just kill that crazy piece of work while you had the chance?"**

**Adam idly examined the three knives, checking them for imperfections or damage and nodding in satisfaction as he found none.**

**Indeed. Why not kill Cinder?**

**Not only had he wasted a perfect, safe opportunity to do so he had also revealed weapons she hadn't previously known him able to use. She would be prepared and ready the next time they inevitably clashed.**

…

**It was a concession he was willing to make. If he could leverage his newfound wariness from the scheming Human to make her change certain events more to his liking, so that when the time came there would be less uncertainty he had to deal with...it was a decent trade, as far as he was concerned.**

**Besides, he had an alternate plan to deal with Cinder in the making.**

**...Not that he could tell any of that to Roman or Neo.**

**"I was originally going to do so...but her mention of a mystery benefactor that has eyes on Vale and Beacon piqued my interest. Better to gain a more complete understanding of this unknown factor and then kill her."**

Good explanation. Ozpin was well aware that this Adam was much more different, and much more dangerous. Now that he's more calm, he's far more capable. Capable of doing things without letting anger get in his way.

'_Such a shame he won't join my group' _Even Salem can see this Adam was superior to his future self. One who was consumed by hate and revenge, and while still a threat, more unhinged and easily unbalanced. This version though, he could have been a great asset.

Raven herself said nothing, but even she looked interested in Adam. Still, if he ever came to that world's version of her, she'd either accept...or kill him. She's good with either.

**"...Ok, fair enough. Don't suppose I could bully you into letting me be there when you do the deed?"**

**"With you taking every opportunity to poke fun at my race? You'll have to settle for second-hand viewing."**

**"Sourpuss."**

**Adam sheathed his weapons and cast one look around the warehouse before remarking, "I think we're done for now. It seems you have quite a bit of cleanup to do."**

**Roman scowled, glaring at the remains of his hideout before growling, "So it would seem. Guess we'll be using the backup place for now."**

**"I'll contact you later."**

**With that he began to leave the building-**

**-and felt a small finger begin incessantly tapping his shoulder with aggravating familiarity.**

**"...What do you want?"**

**Neo innocently smiled, displaying her Scroll for him to read.**

**[That was pretty 'hot' how you walked through the fire for us~]**

"Worse than Yang." Qrow mutters.

**The Faunus felt his mouth curve downwards in distaste.**

**"I see you share your companion's unfortunate sense of humor. And don't read much into my actions. I only did that since you're currently useful."**

**The colorfully mismatched woman just smirked.**

**[Whatever you say.]**

**With that she skipped back to the clearly irate Roman, who was in the process of deciding what was salvageable and what was toast.**

…

**He put the two out of mind for the moment, instead continuing on his way.**

**He had a flight to a certain home in Patch to board…**

"That little-!" If that bastard did anything, Qrow was going to kill him.

"Now, now Qrow." James told the angry uncle. "I doubt this Adam would do anything unpleasant. Besides, I bet your family would have a good guard against him."

"Exactly." Glynda tried to reassure Qrow. "Taiyang is there, someone Adam doesn't know. Plus the teachers of Signal. Adam is powerful, more so with his knowledge, but not invincible."

True that. Mayden saw the few battles of this Adam before his world died from cancellation, and while he was a hell lot tougher, he wasn't invincible. Still, he would put up a good fight he imagined against Taiyang.

"On the bright side, at least this Adam was better than mine." Jaune says knowing how he was starting a war and he'll likely die against him. The dude was tough, but he hoped he could stall him long enough for the hostages to be saved. _'Then afterwards I'll have to deal with whatever crazy aftermath there is.' _

Like the people who cared about Blake when he spoke the 'plan' in dealing with Adam. He wasn't looking forward to that.

"I hope you all liked this world, because now it's time for the next one." Mayden then told the cast as the screen lit up, ready to show a new world.

"Will we see one with blood!?" Tyrian laughed.

"I prefer one with technology." Watts suggests. Rather than barbarians fighting, why not see sophisticated technology.

"Maybe show a villainy world." Cinder smirked.

"One where I rule sounds nice." Raven was getting in on it already.

"I prefer one where cowards get their due." Qrow gives a glare at Lionheart who yelps.

"I'm sure we'll see such things eventually." Mayden chuckles. "For now, let us watch."

* * *

**So ends that. A true shame the author stopped that story. In any case, we move on until next month. Until next time.**


	36. Big Brother Ozpin

**Chapter 35: Big Brother Ozpin**

* * *

**Now, I don't actually have permission for this one, but I felt its to funny not to show. Hopefully Arrancon is cool with me for this.**

* * *

"So I suppose we're watching another world again?" Salem asked with Mayden giving a mighty 'Yes' to her and everybody else.

"What kind of world is it, dare I ask?" Raven then questioned while still keeping an eye on Ozpin and Salem. Not trusting them one bit, and by extension Mayden. Justified considering who he is.

"A world everybody will love and laugh at." Mayden said with his non-existent smile. "Though I may have taken this story without permission."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ironwood felt that such information was important to know.

"All I can say is that if I get sued, I'm taking you all with me." The Keeper replied.

"Oh great. He makes a mistake and we suffer for it." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Typical." Hazel muttered.

"Just great." Glynda moaned.

"And nothing you can do about it." Mayden stated to them all. "Now, watch this funny world!" He says with the screen turning on showing the world of 'Big Brother Ozpin'.

**Ozpin had been banking on a heavy downpour of rain to occur upon the day of his 'funeral'; such a dreary weather condition would surely bring out more sadness for those coming to mourn him and Qrow. He wanted to make sure he was being mourned to the fullest extent possible, and to see the pain in Ironwood's eyes knowing he would never receive his just payment.**

"Huh?" Ozpin went suddenly confused.

"Death? But you're right there." Qrow replied seeing this strange scene before him.

"I'm sorry, but what is this about payment?" Ironwood asked.

"A small explanation then." Mayden decided to tell them all. "Basically put, in this world you guys sans a few aren't entirely bright, Ozpin being the biggest case. And due to circumstances he stole Ironwood's credit card and placed him in debt."

"What!" Ironwood went glaring at his Ozpin who said nothing. Though he was wondering what was up with this version of him. Like, why the funeral? Guess he'll find out.

**Unfortunately, the sun decided to shine its brightest today, casting cheerful rays down upon him and Qrow's tombstones. The pair had been dead for about two days, enough time for an obituary to be posted in the local paper, yet the amount of people who had come to wish him off was relatively thin. On the contrary, most of the 10 attendees seemed to be there for his partner in crime.**

"Now this is getting interesting." Tyrian chuckled already finding this hilarious.

"More people coming to Qrow...The world must be mad?" Raven insulted her brother who growled.

**"They are going to see us," Qrow whispered to Oz, pushing leaves away from his eyes as they sat tucked behind a hedge, "Anyone walks behind this, they're going to see us."**

**"We need a close view, Mr. Branwen," Ozpin said, "This has to be done right."**

**"Who cares how they talk about us? We're supposed to be dead!" Branwen quickly lowered his voice when he saw his niece Ruby in the front row turn to look in their direction, having heard his voice. "Shit. I think she saw me."**

**"That is not a problem. She and Miss Xiao Long are on our side."**

**"…What? What are you talking about?"**

**"I couldn't bear to see those two girls in distress over your passing, so I made a quick phone call prior to our death to let them know our situation. They are only here to make this look official."**

**Qrow pinched his brow, ready to smack the dumbass. "You are literally retarded. They're going to tell everyone we're not dead!"**

**"I beg to differ. A promise of payment will surely keep them from spilling the beans, as they say."**

The bad side was now looking at Ozpin. Questioning this version of his ideas to keep their supposed being alive a secret. Even other Jaune looked surprised by such a faulty plan. Though then again, could he really judge? His plans weren't any better in some cases.

**"Money you don't even have! If they don't get paid, they'll rat us out! Did you even think of that?!" No response from the Headmaster, who was too busy focusing on a very pissed off Ironwood in the very back row. Winter Schnee sat with him, dressed in black with a veil over her face. To see her actually in grief over him pulled at Qrow's heart just a bit. Maybe his nieces ratting them out might not be such a bad thing after all.**

"Wha?" Qrow went surprised he was actually mourned. By Winter no less. Maybe this world wasn't so bad after all.

**A priest stepped forward and took his place at a pew beside the men's graves, a portable projector screen placed directly beside them. He cleared his throat and pulled out a manila envelope with a video cassette in it, passing it to Penny Polendina. "Load this please, my child."**

**"I will do my best!" the chipper robo-girl saluted, running over to the projector table as the priest prepared to speak to the attendees.**

**"What's up with the video?" Qrow asked Oz.**

**"Just something I left behind in my office in case this situation ever occurred."**

**"Friends, loved ones," the priest declared, "Before we come to speak of the deceased, it was upon the wishes of Ozpin that this video package be shown prior to his body being lowered into the earth so that it could be buried with him. However, since we were unfortunate to not have all of him with us here today, it shall be shown then given to his 'second best friend' James Ironwood, as stated on his will." That last bit pushed James just a little more towards the edge of snapping. "My child, if you will."**

**Penny pressed the play button, and immediately a picture of a shirtless Ozpin holding a coffee cup (complete with a photo-shopped six pack) appeared on screen. Most of the attendees began to awkwardly shuffle in their seats as similar pictures of hunk Ozpin cycled through as the chorus of "Wanted Dead or Alive" played in the background.**

This time it wasn't just the bad, but even the good side looking at Ozpin. Finally, the man of the hour said his words.

"...That isn't me."

"Phahahaha!" Tyrian laughed at this version of Ozpin and his stupidity.

"Now I'm enjoying this." Cinder mocked the Headmaster with glee.

"Is it wrong that I'm finding this funny?" James asked Glynda ho, while failing to contain it, was giggling.

"No." She half whispered, half giggled.

Even Raven was smiling, a rare sight indeed. Also doing her best to memorize this scene as perfect blackmail material. Watts himself also doing the same only with his scroll. He normally didn't care for such silly things, but somehow seeing Ozpin like this felt just right.

Lionheart just liked the fact that he wasn't being made fun of.

**"Jesus Christ, Oz…" Branwen groaned, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all, "I expected something like this out of that Mercury kid, not you."**

**"Do not worry. You are in it as well."**

**"Please no."**

**Just as he objected, a collage of pictures featuring a passed out and wasted Qrow popped on screen, with the words 'My Best Friend' just below them. Taiyang could barely keep himself from bursting out in laughter, Yang and Ruby struggling to as well. The montage finally ended on an image of Ozpin with 'Only the Good Die Young' pasted above it.**

"Hahahaha!" Raven herself then laughed while Qrow ould only look away.

"Damn it Oz!" He cried out. He then heard a click and saw Ironwood….with a camera and taking pictures. What the hell!?

"Now this is good blackmail." Ironwood said not even trying to hide what he did. Giving a smug grin to Qrow who shook his fist at him.

"Young eh." Salem had a slight pull on her lips. She found this to be somewhat entertaining, but not enough for a smile or laugh. That might just change though later on.

**"Well," the priest said, very confusingly, "That… That was certainly unique. I guess now is the time for anyone to say some final words farewell. Who would like to go first?"**

**"I shall."**

**A stranger stood up in the back row, raising her hand. She was clearly disguising her voice from behind her black and red masquerade mask; such a high pitch did not match the intimidating feeling her sheathed sword gave off.**

**"Holy shit, she actually came," Qrow said in disbelief, shocked his usually cold sister would come to say some words about him.**

"True that." Qrow replied.

"Never thought she would bother." Ironwood agreed.

"Would she even visit the grave?" Glynda asked. "Also, she actually brought a weapon?"

"Thought the coward would never show herself." Cinder added, though if only to mock Raven who just huffed. Regardless, many people were surprised that Raven was here. Visiting the supposed grave of Ozpin and Qrow.

"W-who knows." The other world Jaune then spoke up. "Maybe she'll have kind words to say to Qrow and Ozpin. Heck. I bet she'll say words that will be heartwarming." Nobody-even Raven-looked convinced.

**"Who's that?" Ruby whispered to Yang, who stared blankly at her mother with an unimpressed expression.**

**"I don't know," her father replied instead, fooled completely by his ex's disguise in a (very inappropriate) white dress, "But she sure is a babe!"**

"..." Qrow just looked at Raven, then back at other Raven wearing such a scandalous outfit. Then back at Raven again. "What the hell?"

"I will _not _wear something like that!" Raven declared with gritted teeth. A small tint of red on her cheeks as she saw her other self in such an outfit. Also upset-and maybe a little happy-that Tai was checking her out.

"Seems Yang herself figured it out. No surprise there." Glynda mentioned not looking impressed at what raven was wearing.

"G-guys. Can we stay quiet?" Jaune then told everyone. "We're about to see Raven giving her blessings." Everyone mumbled but did as they were told. Listening to Raven's final words to her 'dead' brother.

**"Shut it, Tai!" Raven snapped viciously. Her bitterness shocked the attendees into silence; not that she minded nobody talking over her eulogy. "When I had heard of the passing of Qrow Branwen, at first I was slightly saddened."**

"See!" Jaune said.

"**But then, not too long after, I had realized that I had won. If he was truly as strong as he appeared, he would have survived being crushed between metal and brick at high speed. My body would haven't even been scratched. It is evident that I am and always was the superior warrior, and I cannot wait to tell him that when I meet him in the afterlife decades from now. That is all."**

**With a swoosh of her dress, Raven vanished from the pew as she flew off in the guise of a bird. Nobody was really sure how to take any of what she had said; it was more of an insult than words of endearment. **

"...See…" Jaune said before shutting up. Realizing that Raven wasn't really different from his. Selfish and not really caring to her family.

"Well...I guess I expected this." Qrow rolled his eyes.

**Ozpin wasn't bothered by that, however.**

"Then what are you bothered by?" Ironwood asked.

**"Did you notice she didn't say anything about me?"**

**"Yup," Qrow answered immediately, "She probably didn't even see your grave, let alone care that you were dead. She's pretty cold like that sometimes."**

Raven only shrugged when Ozpin looked at her. She really wouldn't care if Ozpin died. If anything, while a bit lacking in empathy, she would be more inclined to see Qrow's grave than someone else's.

**"…He's staring at me."**

**"What?"**

**"Look," Ozpin lifted a finger and directed it at the precious black and white pupper on Ruby's lap, "Zwei knows the truth. It is in his eyes."**

**"No shit, he's a dog. He could probably smell the booze in my breath from miles away.**

**Next up to the pew was Professor Oobleck, who (for possibly the first time in years) looked downright exhausted. His suit was ripped and stained with sweat, the man himself breathing heavily. He had to catch his breath multiple times before even attempting to speak. "I apologize for… my appearance. My car was stolen two days ago, and I was forced to run here on foot… Which is something a pack of stray Beowolfs found particularly interesting, if you couldn't tell by the claw marks."**

**"I knew that car you stole looked familiar," Qrow hissed at Oz, recalling having used it as a getaway vehicle in their grocery store robbery stunt.**

"There must be something wrong with you." Lionheart said before flinching at the other members' gaze.

"Much as I hate to say it, but he's right." Qrow chucked a thumb at Lionheart. "This version of you doesn't seem so...smart."

"...Very true." Ozpin said slightly sourly.

**"For someone concerned for driving safety measure, Bart should have known to lock his door."**

**Oobleck's speech was brief, and it mostly revolved around how Qrow and Ozpin had gotten him a criminal record and also how he had not received a teaching paycheck in six months. Similar eulogies followed; Taiyang basically called Qrow his favorite asshole, Ruby and Yang whipped out some fake tears to make their improvised speech convincing, and Glynda seemed more excited about being able to take Ozpin's position as Headmaster than she should be in this situation. The whole time, Qrow began to realize just how shitty Ozpin (and himself, to an extent) had made people's lives turn out.**

**"Hey, Qrow."**

**"Yeah, Oz?"**

**"I do not approve of how they are mourning me."**

**"What did you expect? You're not exactly the easiest guy to say nice things about, especially with the crap you've pulled off."**

"May I ask, what 'crap' have I done?" Ozpin decided to ask Mayden. Who was all too happy to explain.

"Cutting people's paycheck. Trapping your students in a mansion with their worst enemies. Stealing money, kidnapping, endangerment of human life, fraud, and so on." Mayden states cheerfully.

"..." Ozpin could say nothing.

"Hahahah!" Tyrian was just laughing harder at the foolishness of Ozpin.

Glynda and Ironwood shaking their head at this mess.

Raven looked amused, and so on.

**"I feel like I should say something."**

**"You're supposed to be dead! Do you even think through the things you say before you say them?"**

**"…A rhetorical statement, my comrade."**

**"That made literally no sense."**

**"Quite."**

**And then the time had finally come for Ironwood to speak. Winter stood up before him, and had to pull on his jacket to make the adamant general budge. "Sir… It won't take long."**

**"No."**

**"Just stand up. The sooner you do it, the quicker it will be done with."**

**Groaning, James trudged behind Winter to the men's graves. He let his soldier go first, as her words were probably going to be much kinder than his. Winter pulled a note out from her dress, sniffing before reading it aloud. "When I first met Qrow Branwen, he was the opposite of everything I ever thought a man should be. He was arrogant, brash, and all around unpleasant. But… I came to grow very fond of him for some reason. Perhaps it is when I think of just why I joined the Atlas military do I realize that we were much more similar than I ever thought. He lived life on his own path, in a way just like how I took my own path away from my family lineage. Or perhaps it was because of something as simple as his looks." **

Qrow gazed at Ironwood, unsure if he should feel satisfied or weirded out. Maybe the latter since he got chills.

**She let out a small laugh, but that led into her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. "Whichever reason, it doesn't matter now. I've fallen asleep the last two nights knowing I did not ever treat him the way I wished I had. And now I… I won't be able to tell him the things I should have. And that hurts more than anything else…"**

**It was nearly too much for Winter, her body trembling as she stepped away from the pew for Ironwood to take her place. Ozpin sighed, only because Schnee did not once even acknowledge him in her eulogy; she could at least have mentioned that he was Qrow's best friend. "I really am beginning to dislike this funeral, Mr. Branwen."**

**"S-shut up."**

**"…Are you crying?"**

**"I said shut up, Oz!"**

"Ah. Do you need your big sister to comfort you." Raven grinned at Qrow who really wanted to punch her.

"So the old goat has a thing for ice beauty?" Tryian giggled madly. "How comforting and warm."

"Shut it!" Qrow growled only to get laughed at more.

"This is feeling awkward." Ironwood said hoping this will change for the better.

**Deciding it was best to let Qrow deal with his emotional turmoil on his own, Ozpin clasped his hands together anxiously as Ironwood prepared to speak. He had already gained twisted satisfaction out of just seeing Ironwood sit in silent fury; to hear it in his voice would be even better. Ozpin could not imagine any better form of payback from having his bones broken than seeing James lose his composure like this.**

**"I think there is one thing we can agree on here today," James began, hands held behind his back, "And it is that a tragedy has occurred. Two men have lost their lives, and it has affected us all in different ways. Some are heartbroken, others confused… and then there is me. I, a man who has lost so much to one of these deceased men over the past months, and a man will go to his grave with a smile on his face knowing that he outlived such a weasel of a human being."**

**It was beginning to feel more like a disturbing roast than a funeral to pretty much everyone right now.**

"Definitely." Watts says with everyone agreeing. This was no funeral. It was just a bunch of people letting out their complaints to two apparent assholes.

The bad side were loving this.

**"But, at the same time I can say that I am troubled by the death of poor, poor Ozpin. Not because of the debts he still owes me, nor the endless hours of stress he inflicted upon my life. No, it is because I never had the opportunity to make him bend over backwards, pucker his coffee stained lips, and kiss my shiny metal ass while begging for me not to rip out his goddamn spine from his body. If he can hear me from beyond the grave, I just want to tell him he is lucky: the fires of Hell do not nearly hurt as much as my fists do." James reached for his holster, removing his colt and loading a single bullet. "And now, a one-gun salute. This bullet was for you, Ozpin. Amen."**

**Apparently Ironwood's trigger finger was a little too excited, as he accidentally fired his gun into a nearby bush by mistake. There are no words that can accurately describe his fury when he heard an all too familiar shriek come from the bush, with a wounded Ozpin and Qrow tumbling out of the leaves before everyone.**

"Ohhhhh boyyyyy." Tyrian clapped his hands. "Someone is in trooouble!"

"Considering how much everybody hates this version of Ozpin...I must agree with the mad man." Glynda moaned.

"This can't be good at all." Jaune knew what it was like to have the General of fucking Atlas mad at him. It wasn't good. And now, this version who hated Ozpin even more than him just found out that version of Ozpin was duping them. This can't end well at all.

"Madam." Hazel then said to Salem. "Shall I record this." He then conveniently held up a camera with a recording function. Salem gave a nod. She was going to enjoy this.

The same could also be applied to Raven, as Qrow noticed her having a camera on her. Violence was about to happen.

**"What the hell…?" Taiyang breathed, shock quickly turning to infuriation as was the case with most of the attendees. A baffled Winter wasn't sure what to do; the decision to embrace Qrow or stab him for this act of deception was a hard one. Ruby and Yang tried their best to act surprised, while Zwei seemed to be the only one genuinely happy to see the men.**

**"Ah, shit…" Qrow chuckled nervously, looking over the angry faces aimed at him and Oz, "Would you believe us if we told you we were ghosts or whatever?"**

**"Excellent tactic, Mr. Branwen-**

**"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for us, Oz."**

**An eruption of laughter came from Ironwood, the general clapping in joy as he strode over to the two (most likely soon to be) dead men. You wouldn't be able to erase the grin of sadistic glee from his face no matter how hard you tried. "This… This is just perfect! Faking your deaths? I'm not even surprised!"**

**"Now, James," Ozpin winced as he grabbed his wounded arm, "There is a rational explanation-**

**"I don't care."**

**"But-**

**"No," Ironwood looked at Winter as he jerked a thumb at Qrow, "I will let you punish him however you see fit."**

"Oh shit." Qrow said in horror. Horror he was right to fear.

**"Yes, sir," Winter strode over to Qrow as Glynda and Oobleck joined the general in circling Ozpin for what was to be one of the most well-deserved beatings of the century. Fearing the worst, the drunk began to scramble away on his hands and knees, but Winter's sword pierced right through his cape to catch him. To his surprise, he felt her arms embrace him and not a flurry of fists and slaps.**

**"So, uh…" Qrow patted Winter on the back, attempting to make peace, "This mean I'm not in trouble?"**

"Please let it be! Please let it be!" Qrow prayed.

**"Oh, no. Do you know what today is?"**

**"…Should I?"**

**Schnee grinned darkly as she whispered in his ear. "Happy International Women's Day."**

**"…Please, no. Anything but that."**

**"Oh, yes," Winter slapped Qrow's ass, digging her nails into his pants, "I hope you'll enjoy that birthday gift you got me just as much as I do~!"**

"...Oh fuck!" Qrow whispered with a small tear leaving his eye. Feeling bad for his other self. Raven, clearly not as much as she was enjoying this by laughing as hard as she can.

"This...This puts a smile on my face." Ironwood said rather cruelly while enjoying the beatdown Ozpin was having. He would be right as they then saw the next scene. A scene of Ozpin getting the beatdown of his life.

"..." Salem showed no expression on her face. _'Phahahahaha!' _Inside though, she was laughing so hard that if she showed it to everyone she would be on the ground clutching her stomach. To see her immortal enemy reduced to this was hilarious.

Cinder and Hazel also enjoying this to the max.

"I'm so glad the kids aren't here to see this." Glynda says with a few agreeing.

**As their uncle began quivering in fear of rectal pain and Ozpin felt the sting of Glynda's heels and James' metal fists, Ruby and Yang stood by Penny as their agitated father left to fetch their ride home.**

**"I do not understand," Penny said, holding Zwei under her arm, "What is this holiday Winter speaks of, and why is Qrow crying?"**

**"I'll tell you when you're older," Yang sighed.**

**"But I don't age-**

**"I know."**

**"So Yang," Ruby said, rocking back and forth on her heels "Are we still getting paid?"**

**"I doubt it."**

**'BARK!'**

**"You said it, Zwei. You said it…"**

The scene ended with everybody aside from Ozpin and Qrow being _very _satisfied by what they saw.

"Now this wasn't so bad after all." Raven smirks She truly felt joy in watching her brother getting karma and loved Ozpin get crushed by his own allies. The only shame was that her other self wasn't there to enjoy it.

"It would have been better if I was there, but I suppose it's alright." Cinder nodded.

"Aha!" Jaune wasn't sure why, but for some reason he shivered. In another world in an omake of his home universe, a version of him was getting his ass whooped by Yang, Ghira, Glynda, Neo, and other females and males for daring to cheat on Blake supposedly.

"..." Ozpin just stayed silent. Being uncertain and frankly disappointed by this version of him. It made him wonder if there were other worlds where he's like that. How right he would be. On the bright side, at least the kids weren't there to see this. That would have been worse.

"Now that you all watched that little beauty," Mayden then said. "Time to see another world. Featuring a wonderful yet useless world. It is-"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.**


	37. Crimson Legends

**Chapter 36: Crimson Legends**

* * *

**Now to watch this useless wonderful world many all know and hate/love. A bit short sadly, but I'll try making the next one longer as compensation. A world of magic, love, and borderline shock. Enjoy.**

* * *

"A useless world. That doesn't sound good." Jaune said.

"But it's also wonderful. And good." Mayden countered with his non-existent grin. "Good since _you're _the main lead!"

"Huh?"

"So this kid is the main character again?" Qrow said looking at the other universal Jaune. "Man kid, you sure are popular."

"Indeed." Ironwood chuckled. While he did feel a slight sting of envy that Jaune seemed to be popular, he got the feeling that wasn't always a good thing.

"Is he strong?" Raven asked looking at Jaune, not seeing much at all.

"Oh he's strong all right." Mayden answered to Raven. "Strong in popularity! Heck, whenever a Creator makes a world where he's a main character, instantly that world (story) gets tons of likes and followers."

"R-really?" Jaune felt some good feelings in him.

"Definitely." Mayden replied. "At least over 80% of those stories where you're the main character everybody loves. Especially those we're you're doing it with all the ladies of the story."

"I'm sorry, what?" Watts asked.

"Sex obviously." Mayden pulled nothing back. "Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake Pyrrha, Nora, Cinder, Salem, Raven, Summer Rose, Glynda, Illia, gender bent Ren and other males gender bend, and so on, and so forth. Lots of stories we're he gets their hearts and-uh-guys. Guys?" The second Mayden said sex and what girls he was doing it with, many males and a few women instantly came upon Jaune. Of course luckily for the young boy turned man, the rules kept him safe from punches and kicks.

"My eyes! My eyyyes!" Though not from Qrow pouring lemonade on Jaune's eyes and Cinder smacking his hands with sharp cactus. Lionheart the coward throws a disgusted look at this playboy and Raven growling in contempt at doing the deed with this weakling, showing pudding down his mouth. Ironwood and Glynda together shooting beans into his ears and nose.

The poor boy wasn't having it easy.

"We do that...with him?" Salem asked Mayden looking just the slightest grossed out.

"Pretty much." Even Mayden was sometimes surprised by how certain stories made this blonde goof hook up with different girls. Sometimes more than just one with many of them falling for him at the same time at once. "Though to be fair, it's not like _all _of them are like that." About maybe oh, 30% of the stories are like that or less.

Sometimes those stories with the girls falling for Jaune are well written, explaining how they came to like him, and how the Creator handles it making it good. Others...not so much. "Heck, some of them are kinda rushed to be honest. And the twenty percent of Jaune stories are pretty bad due to bad writing, grammar, or just because it's full of crap that the Creator did intentionally." There's a reason not all Jaune stories get over a hundred likes.

Still, amazing how Jaune stories with only three chapters get said hundred likes and beyond. Such a shame that they don't update regularly or at all despite those likes. Makes you wonder what's the point of even liking and following a story when it doesn't update at all.

'_Like those stupid crossovers!' _Mayden thought angrily. _'I follow them but NOOO! The Creators don't update them at all! At least leave a freaking chapter explaining you won't do them anymore jerks!'_

I mean come on! You like a story, then a year later they update or not at all! Too many stories across the multiverse (fanfiction site) were like that.

Moving on, Mayden then decided to have those attacking poor Jaune who was nearly dying back into their seats. The women looking at Jaune with scorn as while some didn't hate the blonde boy, couldn't fathom the idea of falling for him at all and doing the deed with him. Not finding it possible for them to love him.

The males were upset that their female friends, daughters, nieces, and wives were done in by this damn playboy who kept making harems. If the other fathers like Ghira or Adam were here, they'd kill the boy for taking away their loved ones.

"...Kuhu!" Jaune decided to just stay quiet as he coughed the food he was attacked with and rubbed his poor skin which had burns on them from hot chocolate and so on. Seeing The angry gazes on all these people…deciding to stay silent that in _his world_, he also began attracting attention from his own females. They must never know!

"Now then folks.' Mayden said as the screen turned on. "Watch this wonderful yet useless world starring Jaune and three other girls. And don't worry, only two of them like him." Ignoring that last part, everyone sat straight as they then watched what was next.

"**Jaune!" Three girls were running to the blonde knight himself, who looked tired from running. All four party members being in some desert place, with Jaune himself looking very tired. He then looked up to see his party members.**

**The crazy Arch-Mage Ruby with silver eyes. Having a knack for explosions all day long.**

**The perverted blonde warrior Glynda, who loved getting beaten despite her insistence that she didn't.**

**Then of course the ever useless Goddess Pyrrha who he always fought with. **

**Yes, these were his party members, the worst party in history.**

**...Man this sucked.**

"If you lay a hand on Ruby…" Qrow growled with his glass cup cracking before shattering.

"That's me!?" Glynda nearly howled. This version of her was a lot younger, yet she couldn't believe the part about the perverted nature this version had.

"Seems this world isn't any good." Hazel dryly commented.

"Really. I like it!" Tyrian jokes.

"Is that really...me?" Jaune sadly asked.

"Yep." Mayden said. "While deep down this version of you has a good heart, overall he's no different from Jauna-trash." What a cruel insult!

"**Hey, if you're here then what's the point of me going ahead?" Jaune asked as he went ahead to protect these girls. However they had something urgent to say.**

"**This is no time for stupid questions!" Ruby told Jaune as she waved her weaponized staff. "Jaune! You knocked out a Grimm Orc!"**

"Orc?" Ironwood didn't think there was that type of Grimm.

He and the others will later find out their horror.

"**This whole field is Grimm Orc territory! They're going to keep coming after you." Ruby expalined to her idiotic friend from another world.**

"Another world!" Jaune went.

"Right,another world. Forgot to mention that." Mayden replied. "Yeah, this Jaune is from Remnant though due to circumstances, is a bit of a jerk. He was after all 'betrayed' by his childhood friend and instead of going to Beacon with her, became a NEET."

That sounded very….pathetic.

"**Well that's fine, isn't it." Jaune went. "Imagine if a male Grimm Orc came instead of a female one."**

"**There are no male Grimm Orcs anymore." Ruby interrupted, making Jaune become shocked. The girl continued on of what she knew of this horrifying variant of Grimm. "Jaune, male Grimm Orcs somehow went extinct for some reason, where female Grimm Orcs came to be. Apparently before male Grimm Orcs hunted females but then female Grimm Orcs came upon realizing that there were more male Huntsmen than female versions. Yet instead of killing them, they put males under horrible abuse to the point where even if they escaped alive, they would be too traumatized to even hunt Grimm anymore."**

**Jaune looked utterly horrified at this information. Glynda though just looked upset, her form shaking. "Wha! You mean there aren't any male Grimm Orcs that attack beautiful big chested women like m-I mean, like those women?"**

Glynda looked at this version of her with disdain.

"**No there aren't." Ruby continued to explain. "Now that Jaune defeated an Orc, they will try finding him to break him like other strong male Huntsmen." Her silver eyes then turned where the rest of the group followed. "Like now."**

**It was there Jaune's own eyes widened as he then saw **_**them**_**. The enemy of man itself, the female Grimm Orcs. They were like Boarbatusks in a sense, only much more hiduose with big chests that shook in their bone armor. All of them then looking at Jaune with the lead one staring at him in glee.**

"**To knock me senseless." The Grimm Orc then suddenly spoke, showing it's fearsome intelligence and hideose drool. "I think I'm in love." Jaune could only make a screech causing all the female Grimm Orcs to sense his negativity which only turned them all further.**

"Oh my God!" Ironwood just went covering his mouth in disgust.

"This is-This is…" Qrow trailed off as some of his wine spilled from his flask, shaking uncontrollably.

"What a fearsome creature." Ozpin said, feeling actual fear. Even those on Salem's side could only watch in disgust and terror.

"What kind of Grimm...is that!?" To give these Grimm intelligence only to use said intelligence to abuse and sexually tortue male Huntsman. Even Cinder felt that was going too far. Not even Tyrian could say a word with Hazel and Watts staying silent.

The big bad woman herself just looked surprised by these Grimm.

"This can't end well." Raven muttered and felt sorry for the boy. Seems he'll be getting a harem all right. Only instead of with her, Summer, or other girls, it was with thse monsters instead.

All the men then gave Jaune pitiful looks while the young man himself had his jaw open and eyes bursting from his head at this sight. He was shaking at what was about to happen, which wasn't good.

"**I won't let you get away!" A Grimm Orc cried out.**

"**No fair keeping him all to yourself!" Another shouted, also wanting to 'play' with this man.**

"**C'mon boy and learn what real pleasure is!" A third went on.**

"**Me too!" It would appear this gang of Grimm were all intelligent to a fearsome level, using that knowledge to break men in the most horrific way possible. In a way, it was better to be killed by claw and tooth than with this.**

'_**Oh Brother Gods,' **_**Jaune went as he turned and began running away in slack job horror. **_**'Why is this happening to me? Have I offended you all somehow?' **_**The Grimm Orcs began chasing after him in union. Ignoring his female party members instead.**

'_**If so,' **_**Jaune continued thinking as he screamed. **_**'I apologize from the bottom of my heart. So please…'**_

"**Hey there handsome. Wanna have fun with me!" A Grimm Orc shrieked as their red eyes grew getting even closer to him.**

'_**I'm truly sorry, for please forgive me!'**_

**Ruby and Pyrrha began trying to chase after the horde while Glynda for some reason began rolling around onto the grass. "Darkness!" Pyrrha shouted her friend's nickname. The young maiden then just stopped with bruises on her. Apparently having been so shocked that there were no male Ocrs at all.**

Glynda's disdain grew further.

"**Come on! Let us give you pleasure on earth young man!" An Orc shouted with her eyes glowing.**

"**No thanks!" Jaune then covered his mouth with tears coming out. **_**'This is the first time I refused a woman's invitation!'**_

**Sadly these Grimm were relentless, spouting their supposed dreams and games to him only making the poor boy try to run faster.**

"**Let me go! I just wanna go home!" Jaune shouted as he kept running at his best yet slowly being caught up to.**

Everyone in the audience watched closely. Ready to see what would happen next. Yet for some reason, unlike Jaune who's eyes were filled with fear, the rest less so. A few of their mouths twitching.

**It was then an Orc launched themselves at him. There the screen turned pink showing Jaune with tears in his eyes.**

**Slam!**

**Now he was held down by the powerful Grimm who smiled with horrific glee with Jaune leaking tears. All the other Grimm cheering as they knew what was about to come.**

"**JAUNE!" Pyrrha the useless Goddess of Metal and Ruby, the useless one-shot Arch Mage then both shouted in horror. Knowing full well what was about to happen. Glynda just laying there being even more useless.**

"Pth!" Jaune then looked shocked, and turned to the obvious sound of a giggle. Yet saw nobody laughing and everyone having a straight face...A straight face that struggled to hold itself together!

**It was then the Grimm that caught Jaune then pushed her big snout on his face looking oh so happy. "Okay, this won't take long! So just close your eyes!" She told him. Jaune then began screaming Ruby's name.**

"**Save me Ruby! Do the thing you always do!" He kept going as the Orc then licked his face.**

"**I can't use it at this range!" Ruby told him as she and Pyrrha could only that Jaune was about to be defiled. She then looked back at the useless Glynda. "Darkness! Stop being depressed!" It didn't work.**

"Hahahaha!" Qrow suddenly broke, clutching his stomach at this scene. Jaune looked upon him in utter shock and betrayal.

"Are you…" He started "Laugh-" He was then cut off as he heard Tyrian laughing. Then Ironwood. Then Cinder!

It wasn't long before many of the cast were laughing at the situation his other self was in, including Mayden. Jaune forgot one thing about life. People _love _laughing when people are in pain. Even if it was someone else's suffering.

"**Can we talk! Let's talk!" Jaune went. Hoping to buy time. Any time before this even started with his virginity gone by these freaks.**

"**Pillow talk! I'd love to!" She said with more drool coming out of her mouth. The eyes of the other Orcs glowing red. She then leaned forward, licking her face. "Go ahead and tell me the dirtiest fantasies you kept bottled up!"**

**She then pulled down his pants with Jaune crying out knowing what was about to happen soon.**

"**P-please stop!" Jaune whined as the female Grimm Orc on him came closer with her face, her tongue snaking out with some drool leaking. Clearly ready to enjoy this. He then got a desperate idea to maybe stop this. "Wait! I don't know your name or age yet at all! This might be my first time! Can we start with introductions! I'm Jaune Arc" **

**The Grimm Orc instantly answered, "I'm Swayyie the Grimm Orc! And I have lived for one-hundred and sixteen years!" Oh my gosh she's an experienced killer Grimm!**

**The Orc then slapped Jaune's though where his underwear is shown. Doing it continuously."Now why don't you introduce me to what you got down there! Let me meet you big little boy!"**

"This is-hahaha-come-hahaha-Gold!" Qrow laughed with others doing the same.

"You're…" Jaune went with a small tear leaking from his eye. "Laughing at my fate."

"Yes!" Qrow instantly said.

"Now this I like!" Raven also agreed not caring for Jaune Arc's feelings. Though this may stem from the facts he learned that other versions of her did it with her.

Everyone else is just laughing at this poor boy's fate.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arc," Ozpin said, while not outright laughing, still had a grin on his face. "But nothing can stop this."

"Ah." Cinder then mocked Arc. A woman who wasn't like the girl Jaune knew and not with him. Let aside delusioned with his supposed might and just insulted him without thinking he could even harm her like the Cinder he knew. "Looks like someone is about to get a massive harem."

"Enjoy the time Arc!" Tyrian chuckled.

Lionheart was also laughing with Glnda failing to hold back her own laugh.

At this moment Jaune felt a piece of his soul die.

"**But he's so shy!" Jaune continued to screech as the Orcs began surrounding him. They then began taking Jaune's armor off revealing his undershirt where some muscle was. This made the Orcs drool further and become more excited. **

"**We already made our introduction. So let's wrap this up!"The worst situation of all. Even worse was how these Grimm had on female clothing as if to pass themselves off as actual girls. The mockery of it all.**

"**Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Save me!" He shouted over and over when suddenly a hand was seen with magical circles covering it.**

"Now this got interesting." Watts observed with Salem, Cinder, and Ozpin doing the same. Instantly knowing what it was.

"Oh thank God." Jaune sighed glad that maybe he'll be saved. Then glaring at his supposed allies who just kept smiling. Jerks!

**The hand then moved with a voice then saying, "Bottomless swamp!"**

**As for the Orcs they were throwing away his pants it with all the female Orcs celebrating with one grabbing his pants and shaking it. None of them noticed the ground glowing to happy that they caught a strong male with a grand amount of aura.**

**This was their mistake as suddenly many fell into it with them all looking shocked. The one pinning Jaune looking surprised before hearing a voice.**

"**Grimm Orcs!" The voice yelled out! "You who live near the Crimson Village!" It then revealed the caster. None other than Weiss Schnee, with black hair and a bigger bust, her hands glowing with the Schnee Glyph as she glared at the Grimm. "Since we live as neighbors, I'll overlook this if you leave now!"**

"**Schnee! Schnee!" Jaune cried in joy and relief. Waving his hands like a baby happy he was saved. Crying while his allies then began coming to him yelling his name. The magical swamp then disappears with all the Orcs running off in fear of getting Schnee's wraith.**

**The girl herself sighs glad she saved a friend.**

**Then Jaune came with his underwear showing a bit of his butt while he then put his face on Schnee's ample chest crying as he hugged her. "Schnee! Oh, Schnee! Thank you so much!"**

While Jaune was glad his other was saved, he felt embarrassment for showing this side of him. Something everybody else liked. He was so glad RWBY and others weren't here right now.

"**It's all right, don't worry!" Weiss called out feeling embarrassed. Jaune just kept sniffling and grabbing her coat and sneezing. "Um..y-you're covering my robe in snot!"**

**As Weiss kept crying out, the screen was replaced with big letters with an Orc picture saying one thing.**

'**Jaune has been psychologically scarred!'**

**The screen turned off.**

"Wasn't that funny." Mayden said to the cast, with many giving agreement aside from Jaune who just fumed.

"Good world after all." Qrow raised a flask to it.

"I found my other to be an embarrassment." Glynda angrily says.

"Just glad things turned out fine in the end." Ironwood smirked.

"Just a shame we didn't see Arc break. Oh well." Cinder shrugged, making Jaune appreciate his Cinder more.

"Such interesting Grimm." Salem whispers, wondering if she should make such a variant to assault her enemies. She can imagine many losing their wills.

"Glad you enjoyed it all." Mayden gave an non-existent thumbs up. "In that case, let's move on to the next world. One I'm sure you'll like or hate."

"I can believe that." Lionheart says. Him not being the only one who thought so. So the next screen turns on and the next world continues.

* * *

**And there ends another chapter. Hope you enjoyed that wonderfully useless world. I saw the film and I thought it was good overall. Liked the funny moments. And also, shame that some authors really don't update some of their good stories. While they probably have their reasons, I still think it sucks as they can be gone for a year and then barely update! What's the point of a good story that comes only once a year!? Guess that's life for you.**

**In any case, until next time.**


	38. Three Trailers

**Chapter 37: Trailers**

* * *

**And here's a quick update. Don't expect another anytime soon, but overall I hope you enjoy as we watch three trailers you may or may not like. This one being nearly twice as long as promised. The trailers will be shown as below and their titles at both beginning and end. Now go on and read.**

* * *

"Alright folks, time for another world." Mayden told the cast with joy. "Though this time, it'll be different as instead of seeing a scene from a regular world, it'll be just clips of it. A trailer of sorts."

"You mean like a movie?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well I wonder how this will go wrong?" Watts chuckled.

"Hopefully end with someone like you getting their face hit in." Ironwood grinned with Watts throwing a dirty glare.

"Or you guys." Jaune huffed, still upset from the last screening. Jerks!

"I guess there's only one way to find out once more." Ozpin smiled with Salem thinking the same.

"That's the spirit fools!" Mayden joked as the screen turned on. "Get ready for excitement starting...now!" With their theatre food checked, everyone got ready to eat. "Wait!" Then stopped when Mayden called out to them.

"What is it!?" Glynda asked with worry.

"I-is something wrong?" Lionheart feared. Raven is already being prepared to run.

"Sorry, but I just learned something horrible!" Mayden said. Then with the sound of a snap, everyone vanished….then appeared later, only all six feet apart, or two to three chairs away.

"Huh?" Jaune went with Qrow also confused.

Asking, "Okay, what happened? And why did you pull us apart?"

"Because you idiot, there's a virus going around." Mayden explained to them all. "This one is especially dangerous, as it's all over the multiverse. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

"...No?" Hazel commented.

"Exactly." Mayden replied. "Now don't forget these." Instantly masks covered everybody's faces. Some were normal like Salem, Opin, and Glynda wearing regular blue masks.

"Is this a joke?" Others, not so much. Watts, Tyrian, Hazel, and Cinder havig mismatched masks made of cloth that made them very uncomfortable as it made their faces super warm.

"Please. You got lucky." The crow of bad luck himself had a pink bandanna with ponies on it, Jaune chuckling at him as while he had one with the words sexy, at least it was better than Qrows.

Glynda herself feeling amused at James' mask which showed the words pretty princess while Lionheart had one in the shape of a butterfly somehow. Raven, she growled at her mask that said Number 1 grandpa. Mayden just appeared and sounded satisfied.

"Good." He said, glad he kept the cast safe and secure. "Now onto the show."

**Minions:The Rise of Roman Trailer**

**The world lit up, revealing what appeared to be a young Roman Torchwick himself, who was small and young with red hair and a bowler hat that was a bit too big on him. The young rat thief touched an old record and spun it around as it said, "Welcome to the Grimm Legion."**

"This guy again?" Cinder grunted. "I hope he suffers."

"As long as it's good, I don't mind." Qrow yawned. "Who knows, maybe he'll surprise us."

"I doubt some thief can." Watts sourly commented.

"Whatever. Let's just watch." Ironwood said.

**As the words were spoken, Roman fell down until he landed screaming all the way. The secret elevator he was on soon stopping where it opened up showing a hurt Roman. He then looked up and instantly got up. A good thing as many other criminals were there looking none too nice.**

**Smiling nervously, Roman just did his best to act casual.**

"**Hello," Roman said squeezing past them and trying to settle down. "Everybody here for the interview?" He got no reply. "Me too, what do you drive. I got the jet bike."**

"Wow. Roman seems rather wimpy." Jaune commented with many agreeing.

"Well he is a kid in this one I guess." Qrow says. "But dang is he a nervous wreck."

"I wonder if this is supposed to be his rise to power or something along the lines."

"I'm just hoping he gets wrecked!" Tyrian gleeded.

**As Roman just sat, suddenly the coms opened up. "They are ready to see you Mr. Torchwick."**

**Hearing that Roman looked in joy as he saw his time just might come. "Oh. Good. Great." He got up and started walking. Here we go."**

**The scene then changed showing the top villains of the world. Roman entered as he pulled on his grey shirt and walked to the world's current greatest villains. He then spoke up. "Distinguished villains, my name is Roman." He shouted. "I feel like I'm talking too loud. Even though our proximity, doesn't require this kind of volume."**

**It was then it showed the villains. None other than…**

**Salem!**

**Watts!**

**Hazel!**

**Cinder!**

**And of course, Tyrian!**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Watts looking in abject surprise.

"Seriously?" Cinder stared a bit angrily. Looking at these versions of themselves.

"I look nice!" Tyrian was the only one with a compliment. Salem and Hazel just not saying anything to their other selves.

**Salem then stood up and said, "You seriously think a puny little child can be a villain?" She mocked the poor street rat.**

"**Yes I, uh, am pretty despicable." He said trying not to let that tone Salem had on him get to him. "You don't want to cross me."**

On one hand, it would be pretty rude to think this was funny. Roman had become a good ally and possible friend to him. On the other hand…"Phahaha!" Jaune was totally recording this. Going to blackmail the thief for all the times he had Neo mess with him. Yeah baby!

Many others also smirked at the young Roman and how embarrassing he was making himself look.

**The same went for the world's current great villains, as they then all laughed at Roman. Not taking him seriously one bit. Salem then leaned forward with her eyes glowing red. "Come back when you've done something evil, to impress me!" She told him.**

**Roman starred in some form of sadness.**

**A second later and a quick scene change he lifted a mechanical apparatus and used it to shoot a sticky goop where he then stole a red, white, and black object from them.**

**Salem then shouted, "He took the stone!" Angrily to boot.**

"Looks like someone's in trouble." Ironwood says thinking Roman was dead.

"He dares steal from a Goddess!" Tyrian howled. "May he be tortured by my hands!"

"I can't wait to see him dead." Cinder spoke darkly.

"Should we cheer for Roman...or cheer for them?" Jaune asked Qrow from a distance. The Huntsman shrugging, okay with either side. After all, he didn't like either of them.

**Roman was then seen running away from the hidden base disguised as a school for training Huntsmen. As he ran Salem and her crew came out in utter fury. Salem seeing Roman and shouting, "There's the little thief."**

**It was there Roman was then on a bike as he said 'Go' to both a young girl called Neo and...multiple little yellow people.**

"What the heck?" Qrow said, looking confused. "Are those...faunus?"

"I don't think so." Ironwood felt certain. "I think they're...something."

"Something weird." Jaune agreed.

Even the Bad Side were wondering what these people were. Maybe this trailer will tell later on.

**As Roman, Neo, and the Minions began pedaling away, the world's greatest threats began chasing them. Tyrian on their heels with his tail out as he ran into the alley they went and flipped over the wall to catch them. To avoid him the small team had to pull over causing one of the minions to fall out with the stone while everybody else hit the car.**

**Roman then looked at the Minion saying, "Otto, take the stone back to the lair. I'll distract them."**

**The Minion then ran with Roman and the rest trying to escape with their lives. Literally. Because Cinder and the others then came out. The red dressed female with amber eyes throwing flaming swords while Hazel threw a truck at them.**

**Quickly they avoided the truck where suddenly Cinder's swords stabbed Hazel's shoulders who cried in pain and Cinder screamed as the vehicle slammed into her.**

**While it appeared Roman, Neo, and the Minions were getting away, instead from the street came Salem wearing a very attractive biker outfit and avoiding the cars on the street like a pro. "I'll handle this!" She declared.**

"Yes you will!" Tryian cheered while Watts gave a smug grin at Cinder getting crushed. The Fall Maiden flipped the bird at him, not looking pleased at her other selves fate.

"Hey Cinder," The Fall Maiden turned where the Spring Maiden looked at her smugly. "Have a nice fall."

She'll kill her.

"Nice outfit." Ozpin and Glynda then looked at Qrow, who said those words. "What?" He asked. "Look at the outfit on her?" He said pointing at the skin tight outfit that clung to Salem's body with some of her chest peaking out.

Ironwood threw a disgusted look at Qrow who shrugged.

Salem just appeared a bit peeved her allies were beaten by a child.

**Salem then used her magic where a Grimm Geist hand came out. It latched onto the bike on them, the Minions and Neo looking worried. Luckily, Roman had a plan. Pressing a button, the mechanical rocket started up and made Roman rush forward who laughed. The speed letting them escape Salem whose eyes glow red in fury!**

**Later on, Roman is with many Minions and Neo as he shouted, "This is the biggest day of my life!" The Minions cheered with him.**

**The scene then showed the Grimm Legion, with Roman yelling out, "This kid stole something, from the greatest villains in the world!"**

**Back with Salem, each of them got on very scary looking vehicles.**

**Tyrian in a scorpion mech.**

**Hazel, a monster machine.**

**Watts, a sophisticated flying car.**

**Cinder, one with sweet flames and skulls.**

**And Salem having the most terrifying slim vehicle.**

"Now this I like." Cinder cooed at the machines.

Hazel looked interested with Tyrian gloating of his own vehicle. Watts takes notes on this with Ironwood doing the same. Both men liked the models of those cars.

"Okay, they're bad guys. But those are sweet vehicles." Jaune admits with Qrow giving a mighty yes. Glydna and Raven rolled their eyes. Though secretly they also liked the vehicles.

"**Time to strike." Salem said darkly as she and her Grimm Legion then went out to kill Roman.**

"Sad how all the world's best villains are doing this to kill a kid." Qrow insulted the villains who just growled at his comment but said nothing.

"This is definitely interesting." Glynda admits.

"**I will be a super villain." Roman says where the scene then changes with him in the bathroom swinging his underwear around. Then showing him putting on tight underwear with a picture of Salem on it.**

It wasn't just Jaune, but even Ironwood was recording this. So much blackmail. Many chuckling at the sight.

In another place and time Roman was shivering for some reason.

"**Now all I need is Otto." Roman said looking around for the Minion he gave the stone to. "Where is Otto?"**

**The Minion then came with Neo shoving him forward. The Minion then talked in a weird language and then gave Roman...a rock with googly eyes.**

"That...can't be good." Ironwood said.

"No shit sherlock." Raven said, though grinned at Ironwood's frown.

"This can't be good." Jaune says feeling he knew what was coming next.

"**Are you...pulling on my legs right now?' Roman asked, looking worried. He then pushed the rock away. "Otto. Where is the stone?"**

**The Minion then spoke in flashback. It showed Otto walking in the streets with the stone where he then tripped in some mushy concrete that has yet to dry. He tried getting out but in doing so lost the stone which fell near two kids, Jaune and Ruby looking ready to play in water.**

**Otto chased it and fell again, then sent flying away where he nearly got the stone, only for him to grab a flying bird with the stone attached to it. Both falling down. As he landed he then saw a party with Blake and Weiss, Blake giving Weiss a stone with googly eyes.**

**Then in his imagination, Otto saw the stone winking at him.**

**Back at the present, Otto kissed his stone with Roman looking mighty upset. His strained smile as he then said, "Did you trade****my future for a pet rock!?"**

**Sad as it was, Otto did. With him in the flashback giving said stone to the kid with everyone cheering. Back in present, Ottoo could only say one thing to the angry Roman. "...Si?"**

**Naturally, everybody was shocked.**

**A scene later many Minions for some reason wearing female outfits with Neo were then terrified as the roof over their heads was ripped apart with Salem and her Grimm Legion with a few Grimm entering. The queen of evil staring at the Minions smiling.**

"**Oh. I didn't mean to scare you." She then stood tall with her allies looking fearsome glaring at them. "Now. Where's Torchwick?"**

"**Gya!" In response, one of the cross dressing minions who 'pooped' a tennis ball. The scene ending here.**

"Wow. That's just weird." Jaune just said, though glad he got some blackmail. More than making up for the last scene.

"True. Very true." Ozpin nods.

"I wonder how it ends?" Ironwood asked.

"Well, you'll have to find out another day since we're watching another one." Mayden told everybody as the screen then turned on.

"Wait. Where seeing another world? Already?" Tyrian asked with a smile.

"Yep." Mayden confirmed. "Or more like another trailer. Now see a world of little wonders."

Once again the screen lit up. This one with it's own words as well.

**Free Guy**

"Well this can't end badly." Qrow jokes.

"Always with the stupid jokes brother." Raven commented dryly.

"Whatever Rave." Qrow not caring said.

"Free huh?" Glynda said. "Do you think it's about faunus?"

"Only one way to find out." Ironwood said. And that was through watching it.

**The scene then had changed to an overlooking city, where suddenly from above a man was parachuting downward.**

**Then it showed a helicopter crashing through a building, turning into flames.**

**Cars being flipped over. Being reduced to scrap.**

**Grimm running rampant, attacking people.**

Everyone was now wondering, was this some world where chaos was the ruling order. Now paying even closer attention.

**The city was seen one last time before blacking gout…**

**Be-be-beep! Be-be beep!**

**Before an alarm came and the screen lit up showing...a smiling Jaune ready for another wonderful day.**

"Oh boy." Jaune wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. Please let this be a world without near attempt violation.

Lucky for him, this world was more light hearted.

**Jaune got up and opened his closet. There he got his usual uniform and put it on, leaving his home. All while not seeming to care about the gunfire going on outside the house along with everybody else.**

**Or the man having a flame thrower.**

**Not to mention a guy shooting another guy off a building and setting him on fire.**

**Or the people dancing in chaos.**

**Jaune later seeing his good pal Qrow getting thrown out the bar through a glass window. Looking shocked this time and quickly rushing to his aid. Ignoring the man escaping with money with the literal cop Ironwood just drinking his mug of joe.**

"**Monday's, am I right Qrow." Jaune jokes.**

"**You said it Jaune." Qrow laughed as he walked back into the bar with Jaune leaving with his pal Ironwood.**

"Okay. I'm calling bull!" Jaune said looking at the chaos in Vale city. "What the hell is going on there!?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree." Raven has never seen such anarchy before.

"To see Jamey here not do his job...that's wrong." Qrow admits also surprised. The great general was also disturbed by how loose this city is with all these criminals and death.

"I see nothing wrong with it." Tyrian laughed at the chaos.

"Of course you don't." Watts rolled his eyes.

**While some cops were chasing a stolen car with cash, the bank was then seen.**

"**Have a good day." Jaune smiled as he stamped some paperwork. Another person came and he said the same thing. "Have a great day."**

**Suddenly shots were heard as Adam Taurus and his Lieutenant have come in. Silencing everybody at once. "Everybody down on the ground!" He ordered.**

**Smiling, Ironwood dropped his weapon and did as he was told with Jaune doing the same. Both on the ground now.**

"What am I doing?' Ironwood said, eyes widened. Even his allies were surprised to see Ironwood so...just, whatever.

"Isn't it obvious." Watts smugly said. "Giving up already."

In another world Adam felt joy for some reason.

"I have to admit, it's interesting seeing this city in chaos." Cinder purrs.

"Yes. So much fun!" Tyrian laughed.

"Just why is it like this though." Ozpin asked.

"You'll see." Mayden ominously said. "You'll all see."

**As Ironwood and Jaune both got on their bellies lying down, they began talking.**

"**Hey bud," Jaune began. "You ever think there's gotta be more?"**

**The scene then shows Jaune in a flashback who's walking by as the street behind him is blown up.**

**More what?" Ironwood asked.**

**The scene then changed back where Jaune was then suddenly punched in the face without even flinching.**

"All will be explained in due time." Mayden said before anybody spoke up.

"**Stuff we do day after day." Jaune said as the flashbacks continued. Showing a scene of none other than Winter Schnee and Velvet Rose wearing a bunny suit (not the sexy kind either) with guns ready to fire.**

"**Being shot at." It showed numerous White Fang firing into the air. Pinning a poor man down.**

**A beautiful woman moving forward on the street not caring of the explosions going on. **

"**Run over." Jaune was then hit by a car and sent f;ying into the air...then was hit by another car. Landing on the street painfully.**

"**Taken hostage."**

"**Everybody down on the ground!" Sienna shouted with wicked armor before shooting. **

**Back at the scene of the crime in the present, Adam's Lieutenant shot at the windows where broken glass fell onto Jaune. Yet he didn't care at all. Instead, he felt something else. **_**'Today's going to be different.'**_

"Like doing something in this mad world?" Hazel was truly uncertain how such a world of clear crime could even exist. It made no sense.

"Just what is wrong with this place?' If only Glynda knew.

**Jaune, in either bravery or foolishness, then stood up.**

"**Hi." Then hit with the Lieutenants chainsaw-gun right in the face.**

"Yeah. Should have seen that coming." Jaune moaned.

**As Jaune was beat up by the professional and forced onto the ground, the criminal aiming his weapon at him, Ironwood stared at Jaune. "Jaune, this isn't you." He told him. "You don't do this man."**

**Bloody and beaten on the nose, Jaune looked up. Something in his eyes changed. A look...of inspiration.**

"**Maybe I do." He then got up and tried grabbing the gun. Instantly the Lieutenant easily pushed him back, with Jaune forced onto the wall. The poor man then looked at Ironwood. "Boy this is scary!"**

"Then why do it?" Lionheart shook his head with Raven snorting. Everybody thought this Jaune was about to meet a miserable end. Even Jaune himself thought so.

**A second later through sheer luck and accident, Jaune shot the Lieutenant at point blank range.**

"...Whu?" Jaune went with everybody else feeling much the same.

**Ironwood looked horrified at what Jaune had done. Even the blonde man himself looked surprised. Quickly trying to find an excuse while holding the dead man's glasses.**

"**He's just resting." He said.**

"**In pieces!" Ironwood rebutted. It then showed the poor man with a giant gaping hole in his chest. "That man is dead!"**

"**He's so sleepy." Jaune continued to deny.**

"I'd advise you to run Arc." Jaune told Jaune who agreed.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Maybe you can go to me for help too." Qrow suggested.

Jaune would certainly try.

**Jaune then left the bank, and quickly put on the glasses. It was then something changed. Everything is just lighting up. The world looking so much different to the point Jaune quickly took off the glasses utterly confused. He then put em back on seeing the strange new world over his own.**

**These glasses showed him things he never saw.**

**Numbers, people, and a building shooting down jets.**

**Quickly he took them off-then on again. Off, then on again. Touching a health plus pack before feeling very very good. A car stopping by with Jaune asking a simple question. "Is this what recreational drugs feel like?"**

"I'd like to know what's going on please?" Ozpin asked, feeling more jaded by what was going on in this world.

"This world is so weird." Hazel also wished to know.

"Very strange and full of oddity." Salem admits.

"Fair enough." Even Mayden was confused when he first saw this world. "Alright, I'll give it straight. The world Jaune is in is overlapped by another world. Think of it like this, he lives a regular world-by his perspective-but it isn't what he thinks. Think of it as a video game."

"That...makes a lot of sense." Jaune realized. It was as if he was the player who sometimes accidentally hit NPC's, but they walked away like nothing happened. The only difference being that this time, this version of him was a NPC and not a player.

"And now this Jaune has realized the truth of his reality." Watts also figured it out.

"This is good." Tyrian grinned.

**The scene changed with Jaune following none other than Pyrrha. "Jaune," She began. Entering a place with all sorts of vehicles. "This world. Is a video game." She then had a gun in hand at the dead of night and shot from behind a rock.**

"I like this one." Tyrian commented.

"...Hot." Jaune admitted slightly blushing.

_**This world needs a hero**_

**Jaune was then walking by with everything frozen. Walking past a humanoid Grimm with a gun.**

'_Interesting idea.' _Salem thought liking the idea of Grimm wielding weapons.

Ozpin could tell what she was thinking. Hoping it wouldn't happen.

"**And it's full of bad guys." She told him where it then showed Ozpin sitting down and spreading his legs. "I'm a rule breaker. I'm a rattle chick-chick-chicka!"**

**Then Gynda was seen making noise.**

"Oh my. What evil monsters." Cinder grinned with mischief with many on Salem side giving the Headmaster and his Headmistress the look with Ozpin doing nothing and Glynda doing the same. Though that didn't make them any less peeved.

_**It's getting a Jaune!**_

"**We need you to be a good guy." Pyrrha said while on screen people were running from something.**

**Jaune was then seen fighting some guy using some rather decent skills. Then he captured none other than Illia and stopped her from cutting him with a disabled steering wheel. He then proceeded to kick her arm-**

**Snap!**

**Only to break it causing the faunus to scream.**

"**Oh!" Jaune shouted in surprise and regret. "I'm so sorry! Oh god!" He then wacked Illia with the wheel!**

**Next was Pyrrha shooting a missile down an alley and blowing something up. A police car.**

**Back at base, others were coming in. Nora, Ren, Penny, all ready to go. Jaune coming in with a sweet motorcycle.**

"**Wow. Giddy-up!" He said with Pyrrha flipping over and landing on it. She then felt something off and stared at Jaune.**

"**Is that a glock in your pocket?' She asked.**

"**No." He replied.**

"**What?" Pyrrha said, looking surprised.**

"**It's two glocks." Smiling, Pyrrha then went into Jaune's pockets and took out said weapons and began firing, killing the intruders inside. Penny went first.**

"Woah!" Qrow said as he drank. "No mercy at all."

"Wait, that was my team...and Penny!" Jaune went.

"Well, not the first time we've seen one another be bad or good." Ironwood reminds Jaune, recalling how other versions of them were evil or just plain weird.

**Jaune then drove away with Pyrrha shooting at the Atlas droids. Then going out in a wicked manner by going through the window.**

"Awesome!" Tyrian yelled!

"Now that is cool." Qrow went to pat Jaune's back...only to realize they're still separated.

"A good leap all right." Ozpin agreed. "Seems you and Pyrrha are a good team."

"Yeah." Jaune said, wondering what it would be like if he had chosen to be a student instead. He bet it would be awesome.

_**Free Jaune**_

**The screen then showed Jaune putting on the glasses again. Looking badass.**

"**I'm not going to be a good guy." He told Pyrrha. "I'm gonna be a great guy!"**

"**Wow." Pyrrha said. "Okay. Enjoy your lifetime of virginity. There you go."**

**The two laughed as the screen faded.**

Then turned on again.

"Another!" Qrow went surprised.

"It appears so." Not that Hazel hated it.

"You'll like this one all right." Mayden told the cast. "It features some funny bits I think."

"Bring on the chaos!" Tyrian declared.

"I just hope it isn't stupid." Ironwood prayed.

"Or shows any of us being degraded." Glynda still didn't like that perverted version of her.

"Let's just watch and get it over with." Raven uttered. Lionheart eating his popcorn.

**Little Monsters**

**The screen started, showing the people of Atlas. All of them move from night and day, looking very busy and worried.**

"Now what got them looking scared?" Qrow curiously said questioning what was going on.

"Black comedy?" Tyrian suggested. After all, didn't the Keeper say it might be funny. As in black comedy.

"Better not be." Ironwood growled.

**It showed Winter Schnee who simply said. "It's Z-Grimm again."**

**The scene then showed numerous people. People who had black skin and horrifying jaws. Eating flesh and the like. The humans infected by the Grimm Dark Substance that they were made of and turning them into a subspecies of Grimm.**

"**Fast ones or slow ones?" An officer asked Winter.**

"**Slow."**

**It showed said Z-Grimm walking all slowly and rather stupidly too. Moaning and the like.**

**Specialist Marrow looked at them and scoffed. "Thank God they're slow."**

"These Grimm are certainly...off." Ozpin could only say. Though he was worried, as he fully knew well Salem once tried this sort of thing.

The Queen of Grimm looking at these zombies in interest, recalling old experiments. Yet she always failed as humans and faunus never survived them with the exception of just attacking a simple limb.

'_Maybe this warrants another try.'_

**The scene then changed to….a happy scene with kids on a bus.**

"Well that was quick." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Let's see what funny business is about." Jaune said feeling the funny part might be here.

"**Next stop, Pleasant Valley!" Port told the many kids, with the scene showing the inside of the bus. None other than Salem playing with these kids with a deadbeat looking Ozpin looking at her funny. The bus then passes the sign to their destination.**

"Definitely funny." Glynda made a coy remark with a small smile.

Ozpin looking shocked with Salem feeling the same.

Nobody of course recognized Salem though and her human blonde form, but they did recognize Ozpin.

"Man that girl's a hottie." Qrow remarked.

Yep. When this is all over, Salem will kill him first. Ozpin just gave a small prayer to his friend. Tyrian looked conflicted for suddenly liking the woman on screen when he's supposed to like Salem. The horror!

**The many kids of Beacon Grade School soon came to their stop and ran with happiness. All of them stopping to none other than Cardin, who gave his hello to the kids. A puppet frog doing the same while Port smiled from behind and Ozpin appearing sour.**

"**We're going to have a super fun time on our trip." Cardin said.**

**As the man explained all the fun the kids would have, with children petting animals and the like, the dark skinned Salem then said, "Everyone get in a line in front of me so we can go."**

**The scene then changing to them travelling slowly across the land. But as they travelled by tractor they stopped when a woman noticed something off.**

"**Why are we stopping?" One of the kids asked. The woman driving found out the hard way.**

"**There must be something in the way." Salem said. Then she herself walked and tried to see what was up. "My name is Sa-"**

**She was cut off by the Z-Grimm roars shocking her. Mad by it being interrupted from eating its meal. Ozpin seeing the situation and also seeing the problem.**

"**Oh God!" Salem said as she then began running back. "Start the truck, start the truck!" She shouted while being chased.**

"Escape! Escape!" Tyrian shouted with Watts and Cinder looking at him funny. Unsure why he was showing concern to someone not Salem. Salem just shaking her head.

"Well this got ugly fast." Ironwood said.

"Hopefully Ozpin and this woman will escape." Glynda prayed.

"Please." The bandit herself spoke. "The strong live and the weak die. And those two look weak." There's no way they'll survive.

"We'll see about that." Jaune rolled his eyes.

**Once Salem got on tired, Ruby Rose asked her a question. "Are you okay?"**

**Other kids were staring at her.**

"**...Yes!" Salem falsely said.**

**The scene then changes showing the numerous Z-Grimm of infected people. Eating the flesh of the living. Animal and man. Salem voice telling the kid, "Don't be scared," She then pointed at the zombies. "You all remember how to play tag. Well, those funny people are it."**

"Is it wise for her to lie about this?" Ironwood asked. As while she was clearly trying to hide the kids fear, wouldn't it be better for them to, well, escape?

"Most likely these Grimm can sense fear." Ozpin figured. "And I doubt escape is easy."

"Yeah." Qrow agreed. "I mean, you can't just tell a bunch of brats that hell is here. Best to just play along with them." Not that it was easy. Still, this dark skinned babe was doing fine.

"..." Salem was reading Qrow's feelings. She feels disgusted by him. Tyrian showing a snarl in Qrow's direction.

**A zombified officer growled with the kids lookin, confused. Then just decided to go with it.**

**The group were then seen trying to get into a store. But Cardin has locked himself in yelling, "Go away!"**

**As the kids shouted Salem roared, "There are kids out here!"**

**Cardin got up and saw the kids, saying, "Oh my God, I don't give a shit!"**

"That's points deducted from Winchester." Glynda growled with many not liking this jerk while Tyrian obviously laughed.

**Luckly, Salem burst in through a hole while a young Ren asked, "What's happening?" A zombie then seen.**

**Cardin, being useless, just saying, "We're all going to die."**

"Real cheerer that one." Cinder smirked.

"**Are we going to die, Ms *(ha^&?" Nora asked.**

"Wait, what was that?" Watts asked, wondering what was up with that glitch right there.

"Eh, probably because we don't know her proper last name." Mayden didn't recall a last name for Salem. "Anyway, just keep watching."

"**No." Salem said, though the Z-Grimm outside said otherwise devouring all life. "We're going to play a game. The zombies aren't real."**

"**Like **_**fuck **_** they're not!" Carding roared!**

**As zombies roared, the kids spoke up.**

"**It is a bit scary." Pyrrha mentioned.**

**It then showed a proper adult as he attended a poor Jaune who was hyperventilating and asked the kid, "What do you do when you're scared?"**

**It then showed Salem with a guitar. She and the kids then began singing. **_**"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."**_

**A scene of Z-Grimm clapping their hands and them surrounding their little base with Cardin and Ozpin on top was shown.**

"That...looks rather hopeless." Jaune observed.

"May a miracle occur with them." Raven snorted at Glynda's words. Ignoring the others glares.

"**We can't stay here indefinitely." Salem said to Cardin and Ozpin.**

"**I'm not going anywhere near bigger idiots, and I thought you're both stupider idiots." Cardin, who's rather drunk and holding a bottle, relentlessly told them. Having enough, Salem slapped him in the face.**

"Yes!" Tyrian clapped his hands.

"_**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."**_

**The scene showed all the Beacon kids in a line happily walking. A fence protecting them as they missed seeing the horrors outside. Including poor animals being eaten.**

"**My job is to keep you safe," Salem told the kids. "Stay here until I get back."**

**She was then seen screaming outside as she ran toward the Z-Grimm...and began kicking their decayed asses.**

"Still weak Raven?" Qrow mockingly asked with Raven just flipping the bird at him. Salem on her side just looked happy she wasn't dying pointlessly.

"_**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."**_

**Now the tractor was chased by a massive horde of Z-Grimm.**

**The military then seen with fancy weapons to counter the threat.**

**Ozpin attacked by one of the human turned Grimm.**

"**That kind of behavior is unacceptable." Salem was then telling Ozpin while they were outside. Ozpin looking unhappy while a woman was checking out a Z-Grimm in the background.**

"**Next stop!"**

"**They're five years old!" Salem shouted. "And if you can't control your language with a five-year old, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave the tractor and wait for us back in the bus!"**

**While arguing, none of them noticed the poor woman attacked and being infected by the Z-Grimm.**

"Talk about tunnel vision." Qrow said chuckling a bit.

"That's gonna bite them in the butt later." Jaune agreed.

"I just find it funny how Ozpin is reduced to a troublemaker childish adult." Raven grinned. Oddly, Salem felt the same.

"_**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"**_

**It showed a child wearing a cool Atlas armor of all black. Running away from the zombies badass style.**

**Then the tractor bursted into the human base.**

**Ozpin scared of the bloody puppet coming at him.**

**The Atlas military arrived and shot at the Z-Grimm.**

**Jaune Arc hitting a Z-Grimm bravely with a wooden sword.**

**Salem herself pinning a Z-Grimm to a tree.**

**Carding using wood to wack some Z-Grimm kids. Then lifting one up and biting it before throwing it back down. "How do you like it huh!" He then gagged realizing what he had done. "Oh God what have I done!?"**

"Something tells me that guy will be dead." Hazel comments.

"Yeah." Raven agreed.

"Indeed." Lionheart nodded.

"He shall." Tyrian smiled.

"Hopefully it's painful." Cinder smirked.

"...Hah." Jaune felt bad for the boy.

"_**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"**_

**Salem running away.**

**Clover shooting at the Grimm.**

**A Z-Grimm in a fursuit being hit with bullets.**

**Then Yang herself clapping her hands.**

_**Little Monsters!**_

"**What's that?" A child Cinder Fall asked her teacher Salem. Particulars of the blood on Salem.**

"**Oh, I got caught...in the middle of a jam fight." She then gave a poor excuse. Luckly, as kids they simply believed it. Yang then seen looking at the 'jam' in her hand with Salem saying, "Don't taste it, okay."**

**Yang, Blake, Ren, and the others agreed due to the smell the 'jam' had.**

**The screen then ended.**

"Welp...that was pretty funny in some ways." Qrow admits.

"I found it light hearted how the mystery woman was so helpful and optimistic." Jaune gave a nod.

"Eh." Raven growled not liking it. Though she was just upset, her belief in Ozpin and that woman were too weak to survive. She was wrong.

"I'm just interested in the Z-Grimm." Watts said finding the infected rather interesting.

"If such a strain appears, I'll be sure to put them down." Ironwood declared.

Ozpin smiled, while he didn't like how his other was rather...portrayed, he did like seeing Salem looking normal again. Sure she had shorter hair and was a different skin color, but so what. She was much nicer there.

'_And yet she was out of my league.' _Ozpin realized.

"Glad you liked those trailers then." Mayden said. "Because now we go back to regular schedule. Let's see what's next!"

* * *

**Pretty quick, huh. I hoped you enjoyed the trailers we just saw. They were Minions: Rise of Gru, Free Guy, and Little Monsters. Maybe I'll do it again another time. But for now, I'm signing off Until Next Time.**


	39. A Clip and 2 Trailers

**Chapter 38: A Clip and 2 Trailers**

* * *

**Today we'll see two things that you'll like hopefully. They will be Gumball 'Finally' little song, The Sonic the Hedgehog trailer. Then the Rick and Morty season 4 trailer. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, we're back and time to see another world. Like the last one, we'll be seeing three sets as well." Mayden told his captives.

"Three worlds. Well ain't that a bonus." Qrow said as he lifted his mask a bit and began drinking.

"I wonder what we'll see next? Us, or other people?" Jaune thought eating a burger.

"Tch. Are you all seriously just used to this." Raven was still upset that everyone here was just acting normal. As if they were accepting their fate like weak lambs who wouldn't leave the pen.

"Unless you have powers of a God, then yes." Ironwood told her, prompting Raven to just growl.

"I want violence!" Tyrian demanded.

"Oh please." Watts rolled his eyes before taking a sip of Mistral wine. Small smile settled on his face for the delightful drink. "I'd rather see a world of technological wonder." A disgrace he may be, but at heart he's still a scientist.

"Maybe a world where…" Hazel trailed off, but a image of someone in his mind came up. His sister. He pondered of maybe, just maybe...a version of her is out there somewhere? He sincerely hoped so.

Watching Hazel, Qrow sighed and also felt the same. Also wondering if in the multiverse, there's a world where Team STRK existed without breaking up. Boy would that be a day.

"I guess we'll see what we see." Ozpin drank his chocolate. Though he hoped the next world wasn't him acting like a fool like the last one. He knew for the matter Salem was smug when seeing that. Hopefully he'll be more mature in the next one.

Lionheart for the matter was now calming down. Feeling much more safe even though he had his enemies here with him. Thankfully the rules not only protected him...but gave him the time to finally relax and eat such fine food. Nearby while Raven was still upset, she decided to may as well summon some food that she liked and eat it. At least her tastebuds were happy.

"Okay little peeps." Mayden told everyone as the screen turned on. Get ready to watch the new worlds.

The screen then began revealing what they would see.

**It showed Beacon Academy, the cafeteria. There sitting down was none other than Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose, both eating their meals.**

"And this turned into a bore." Cinder said, looking none to pleased.

"...Yeah, this is kinda disappointing." Qrow agreed.

"I'm sure excitement will happen." Jaune tried cheering him up.

"Booo!" Tyrian had his thumbs down with his scorpion tail doing the same.

**Jaune and Ruby just kept eating, with nothing important happening at all. Nothing at all. Just them eating with no excitement around.**

"...Hu-Wha?" Ironwood then woke up. Realizing he had just momentarily fallen asleep.

Glynda was more attentive, yet even she felt herself getting dreary at this.

It seems many have gotten to used to action. That'll change soon enough.

**At long last the two then decided to speak.**

"**So." Ruby said, finishing a cookie. "Got any new gigs? Any stories where you'll be the main character again with awesome powers?"**

"**Probably." Jaune admitted. "Latest Creator is going to make this world where I'll be having another harem."**

"**Again?"**

"**Yep. Though this time it'll be a slow burn." Jaune sipped some soda. "No rushful sudden love."**

"**Good." Ruby said. "For me, I got a gig where I'll be going back to the past to save Remnant again." She then paused for a bit, eating another cookie. "But for now, I'm doing nothing."**

"**So nothing going on today?" Jaune asked.**

"**Nothing much really."**

"Uh!" Watts was also feeling the boring effects. While the talk was interesting, it was just so dull. Hazel actually looked plain tired and wanted to sleep.

"Make it stop!" Qrow pleaded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree." Ironwood accepted.

"Don't worry folks." ,Mayden told the cast. "Things are going to change now."

**So it would appear Jaune and Ruby were doing nothing important this time around.**

**Instantly a slap was heard across the table.**

"Finally." Many in the audience said now wide eyes and awake.

"**Fiiiinnnnaaaalllyyyyyy!" Cardin Winchester said with Ruby and Jaune shocked and staring at him. Coco and Flynt by him looking just as happy.**

"**Is it my turn?" Cardin began. "Is it my time to leap from the background? And shiiiiinnnnneeeee!" He yelled jumping on the table with everybody watching. Various teams from Beacon and other Academies watching. He then stepped down with Coco and Flynt following him.**

"**We've been quiet for way too long!"**

"**We can say whatever we want to now!" Coco began singing.**

"**There is nothing to stop you from listening." Flynt also sang along.**

"**Hey there!" Sun then surprisingly came from behind with a grin on his face. "We're talking to yooouuuuuu!"**

"Okay, this just got strange." Qrow said.

"Yet full of interest." Glynda added in.

"I have no doubt something surprising will come next." Ironwood commented.

"Hopefully something good." Cinder muttered with Salem staying quite.

"**We've been behind you all along! But this is our chance!" Cardin then grabbed Ruby and Jaune and hugged them. "To stand in the spotlight of stories and shine!" He then dropped them with Coco and Flynt following Carding words.**

"**And breath!" Flynt yelled.**

"**And sing!" Coco declared.**

"**And dance!" Sun shouted as he did a back flip with many teams clapping.**

**Cardin then grabbed Jaune and Ruby by their collars and dragged them to his face. Their usual OP powers not helping them at all somehow. It was then Cardin told the two one thing. "Just notice us!"**

It was then the faculty of Beacon began feeling a bit guilty. Thinking on it, for some reason it always felt as if they pay attention only to Jaune and Ruby's respective teams. Ignoring all the other teams.

Salem and her faction also realize they did the same. _Perhaps I should observe third parties more.' _Salem then thought. She focused so much on Ozpin and his allies, that she neglected to see if there were other possible people that could stand in her way. She won't make that mistake.

"**You have ignored us, for way too long! Do you really think that's fair!?" Suddenly Cardin, Coco, Sun, Flynt, Nebula, Brawnz, and others were walking toward Ruby and Jaune with both frowns on their faces and their weapons raised. The two main characters backing away in fear. "There's stuff that happens to us as well, while you're in a story elsewhere!"**

**The two were then pushed into the hallways. Where more team leaders of all four Academies were out looking very upset. Angered that Jaune and Ruby were **_**always **_**the main characters of most worlds while they were background characters with no development at all.**

"**So stop taking our lines!" Their weapons pointed at them. "This is our time!" The two were surrounded. "It's your turn to stand behind!" Even Port and Oobleck were part of this.**

"Okay, this is getting scary." Jaune said slinking back into his seat.

"Uh, what is thi?" Lionheart asked.

"A bunch of people _pissed _that Jaune and Ruby are _always _the main characters with the story focused on them and only them and their teams." Mayden said. "Upset that they get all the favorites and followers with harems and powers never before seen."

"...That sounds unfair." Cinder just said.

"That's why they're angry." Mayden rebutted her.

"Glad I'm not in their shoes." Raven said, astounded by the animosity these people had for Summer's daughter and Jaune.

"Their resentment is great." Salem could see it in their eyes.

"I hope they came out alright." Was all JIronwood could say with Glynda nodding.

"**Don't make a fuss!" The teams of Beacon and others said with the neglected teachers joining in. Even Amber who's eyes glowed with magical energy. Jaune and Ruby holding each other tight out of great fear.**

"**This one's about us!" The people chanted as their weapons were fully aimed at them. Plot armor and sudden heroic rescuing wasn't going to help them this time. Their teammates are then seen only tied up and gagged, unable to do anything but watch.**

"**Juuuuuusssssttttt nooooottttiiiiccccceeeee uuuuuuuu-uuuuuuuu-uuuuuuusssssss!"**

**Like that, they then finished. Ruby and Jaune panting in great fear and realized what had to be done. And allow **_**them **_**to be the main characters and focus of the story. Jaune then nodded as he whispered out the words they wanted to hear. "Okay."**

"**We'll listen." Ruby whimpered.**

The scene then ended.

"..." Glynda decided that maybe...she should pay attention to more students than just teams RWBY and JNPR. Ozpin and Jaune felt the same, as they were both Headmasters that needed to treat the students equally.

Ironwood decided to give the special training to those that could succeed.

Raven thinks maybe she should also help her family bandits rather than just focus on a daughter that will never join her.

Qrow pondering if he should go back to Signal with Tai and help a few kids out to be better prepared.

Salem also decided to affect more people's lives. That wasn't good. Seems Tyrian was about to have more fun.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that." Mayden happily said, showing them the scared versions of Jaune and Ruby. "Now onto another matter. This one showing two individuals who will become epic _rivals _that will last a long time."

The screen then turned on. "Enjoy."

**The screen was black, with nothing on it. Then a single voice came out. "I'm Penny."**

James had to hold himself from spitting his drink. Heavens knows Qrow will take a picture of it.

The villain side, Cinder the most alongside Watts, paid attention. The former recalling having that tin can killed, and the latter just interested in the machine in general. Having a good idea who made her.

**The scene then showed a sunny field with Penny flying with a smile on her face. "A robot full of energy!" She then flew off faster into the sky. "In an extremely wonderful package."**

**She was then seen flying across the land then up, where a portal appeared.**

"**And in order to save my planet, I had to come to yours!"**

"Dimension travel. Fascinating." Watts grinned.

Salem herself could see the possibilities.

Ozpin vowing to stop any of her plans that involved such a thing.

**Penny was then seen screaming as she flew into the air...then green electricity came out of her. The seen then changed showing an outside battle arena being blown to hell, the snow spreading all over. Remnant is then seen from space, where it shows the entity of the Atlas losing power just like that.**

Now Watts really wanted her, to see if Penny could do that. Ironwood just worried with everybody else looking at the scene in shock.

"What the hell was that Jimmy!?" Qrow asked.

"Wow." Jaune thought it was cool, but also worried. Could Penny do that?

"Impressive." Raven wondered if she could reprogram the little machine.

**Penny was then seen looking around and frankly worried. "Where am I? What years is it? Is Ironwood general yet!?" She then ran off in green energy.**

**It then showed numerous councilmen inside a secure Atlas facility. Inside was Sleet of the Atlas council talking to his fellow leaders such as Camilla, Pietro, and a soon-to-be General James Ironwood.**

"**Twenty minutes ago, an energy surge knocked out power across the entire entity of Atlas and Mantle." The scene then showed Penny climbing down the window of a garage and then someone came in.**

"**Who's there?" James Ironwood said, raising a gun. Penny saw him and screamed with James doing the same.**

"Haha!" Qrow laughed with James growling. Many others like Raven and Watts also liking the fear on Ironwood's face.

Even Glynda couldn't help but smirk.

"**Why are you hiding in my garage?" Ironwood asked with Penny looking worried. The scene then shows Atlas soldiers with strange hover drones not seen at all.**

"**The entire military is after me!" Penny cried out in fear.**

**A truck is then seen where it opens up. There, climbing out is none other than...Arthur Watts.**

Watts's eyebrows rose, surprised to see himself there. Yet it made sense. _'Only I could make such machines.' _He smugly thought already about how to build those machines.

Cinder rolled her eyes seeing that smug look on Watts face. Ironwood was just planning on fail safes so Watts couldn't get over him. Damn! He'll also have to prepare for Watts making those machines as well.

He'll be ready though.

**Watts was then walking down and spoke to Ironwood. "Morning my good man."**

**A second later his machine was aimed to kill Ironwood.**

"Damn that's fast!" Jaune spoke at how quickly Watts was prepared to murder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Glynda spoke. Defending James.

"**I'm going to give you five seconds, to tell me where the machine is." Watts threatened the young Ironwood who looked nervous. Penny who was hiding below didn't want that and decided to help.**

"**Wait!" She cried out and stepped up. "Don't hurt him!"**

"**Ahhh!" Watts said in surprise where Ironwood then used that chance to punch Watts in the face really hard. Knocking him out, the scene changing to show Penny giving Ironwood a high-five while saying, "Awsome."**

"Awesome indeed." Ironwood smirked with Watts looking upset.

**A truck was then seen driving with Penny inside yelling, Roadtrip! Wa-hoo!"**

"**This can't be happening to me." Ironwood lamented.**

"**Oh my gosh, stop the car right now!" Penny then said looking out the window. A billboard sign revealing a giant snowball. "The world's largest snowball! We have to see it!"**

"**No." Ironwood said. "This is not some fun family road trip-" He then saw Penny was gone. A second later she re-appeared with some fake snowballs. **

"**Ah, you were right." Penny said shocking Ironwood at how fast she went. Penny then took out a little paddle with some rubber string and a red ball attached to it and began hitting it. "It was lame. Gift shop was cool thought."**

**Ironwood just watched unsure what to say.**

_**Next Year**_

"**We need to lay low here for a while." Ironwood said as the two went to a hangout where teenagers went. Inside Penny wearing a hat and sunglasses spun around on her chair.**

"**So what are we going to do now?"**

**The two were then playing bullseye with Ironwood getting a perfect score. Penny just laughed as she decided to play, her eyes glowing.**

"**Let me show you how it's done." She then rapidly threw all the darts...only to fail as her usual accurate machine eyes had messed up with all the darts all over the place. The lady with darts on her hat and drinks staring open mouthed**

"**So should we get out of here?" Penny asked.**

"**Yeah. I think we do." Ironwood agreed.**

"Well James. Seems you'll be having quite an adventure." Ozpin told his friend.

"Seems I will."

"I wonder just what plans I have." Watts grinned.

"As long as it makes them suffer, I don't care." Cinder just waved her hand to him.

_**New World**_

"**You think you can get away from me?" Watts sinisterly said as he quickly found James and Penny's truck and sent a small drone to find them.**

"Well that doesn't look like much?" Tyrian mocked.

"**Aw. This one is cute." Penny said pointing at the drone. In an instant it began shooting a deadly laser to rip off the top of the car. "You got car insurance? Right?"**

**The roof then ripped with both screaming.**

"**Ha!" Watts laughed, surrounded by holograms.**

"You were saying?" Watts said smugly.

_**Evil Genius.**_

"True enough." Ironwood glared at Watts who just sneered at him.

Ozpin himself now knows that this man was the one who hacked the Beacon CCT.

Salem herself is now glad she chose Watts. His expertise in machinery was key in defeating Atlas.

**The scene then showed Penny with a glowing green aura. In front of her-Dr. Watts with a very dangerous flying machine. Opening up all over with powerful missiles ready to launch and aim with Watts saying one thing. "You are about to die." Then all the missiles launched with Watts laughing.**

"Watts." Salem then told him.

"Already on it." He was going to _enjoy _making these machines. Cinder, Hazel, and Tyrian also looked satisfied as they knew that Watts would be making the vehicles for their usage.

Raven pondered on kidnapping a scientist while the 'Good Side' decided to be ready for Watts' next machines.

"Be alright Penny." James said.

**Penny is seen flying going over a truck as it then exploded with her saying, "is that all you got!"**

"**No." Watts said inside his lab with a hologram of a vehicle seen in front of him. "But thank you for asking." A click later and the same truck was now shown.**

**Penny wasn't having any of it as she then smiled. "Here comes the boom!" She then shot a laser from her hands which caused the machine to explode and flip to the side.**

**James looked at her and asked, "How are you not dead?"**

"**I have no idea!" Penny laughed with a smile.**

**The next scene showed an explosion happening behind Penny. Then later she flew through the Vacuo desert with Watts following her at great speed while shooting at her. Penny dodging it as best she could.**

**Then Watts was seen asking, "Why would you throw your life away for this silly little machine?" He asked with many people including Ironwood watching. Penny herself putting on a bow and slapping her cheeks. **

**Ironwood only had one thing to say to him. "She's my friend."**

Ironwood gave a small smile at that. Elsewhere Penny would also feel happy.

**The next scene then showed Penny flying so fast that there were after images of her. The robotic girl making a mess of the room she and the soon-to-be-general were in. Then stopping with no clothes and loose hair covered in a towel. "Good times."**

**The scene changes again with numerous drones pointing their weapons at Ironwood, Penny, and Glynda at the roof. **

**Watts then put on goggles ready to end this little game.**

"I'm there?" Glynda certainly didn't expect that.

"And hopefully you'll die." Cinder smirked at the headmistress.

Jaune glaring at Cinder with many doing the same.

**Soon he was chasing Penny who was flying over a great long wall with his machine.**

"**This is my power." Penny began as she flew as fast as she could.**

"**That was an illegal left by the way!" Watts smirked as he turned his vessel around.**

"**And I'm using them to protect." Penny began glowing. "My." She then started flying even faster at greater speeds. "Friends." She then threw a ring that opened up a portal and ran through it. "Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?"**

"**Blah. Blah. Vlah." Watts was saying. A second ater, he was seen attacking and destroying a **_**lot **_**of Mantles buildings while chasing Penny. Both becoming two blurs while he attacked her with an electro Dust cannon.**

"**Let me go if you want to go round 2 with the machine!"**

_**Game On**_

"Well that was fascinating." Watts said now knowing what to build.

"Like it'll help you." Ironwood declared. Not wanting to allow Watts to even gain a smidge of victory. Thinking of countermeasures against him and what's likely his new tech.

"I guess it was cool. Even if it's starring Jimmy." Qrow admits.

"I liked the way Penny moved." Jaune liked how fast Penny was. Like she's a hero.

"You said those two were rivals?" Glynda then asked Mayden, etting Watts and Ironwood's attention.

"Yep." Mayden said. "Penny and Watts in that world will have lots of epic rivalries and battles. Penny gets stronger and stronger while Watts becomes even more dangerous and builds machines that can destroy the world and take over. Heck, he's more dangerous than Salem."

Watts was satisfied now.

The 'Good Side' was now worried, but found peace that they were only dealing with their Watts and not this one. Salem narrows her eyes and decides to keep a closer eye on the doctor. It would appear he has more potential than she thought.

Looks like Remnant had to keep a watch on more devious technology.

"Alright then folks," Mayden then said. Time for one more little thing for you all to see." The screen then turned on with everyone watching to see what will come next.

**A loud song could be heard, with an army of men who for some reason had the same hairstyle, all leading to some sort of citadel The army having armor and holding a staff.**

_**Prepare yourselves.**_

"Can't wait for this." Qrow took a drink.

"That style seems...familiar." Glynda said.

"And awfully annoying." Hazel added in.

"**Computor." Qrow shows up and speaks to a small little device. "Initiate unnecessary badass suit up."**

**It then shows Ruby Rose getting herself some spanking armor that matched her style with her scythe pulled out. Qrow also getting his own wicked armor like Ruby.**

"Damn it's me!" Qrow said. He then put both hands in the air. "Hell yeah!"

"Oh no." Raven put a hand to her face.

"This can't end well." Ozpin agreed.

"Damn!" Both Jaune and Ironwood said.

_**The time for brand new Qrow and Ruby adventures is almost here.**_

**The two were then facing an army of regular people who are controlled by the Grimm parasites on their faces.**

"Hm." Salem had an idea of what new Grimm to make now.

Ozpin staring at her and vowing to stop that idea.

"**All right Ruby, here's the plan." Qrow began and held the unconscious Grimm in his hand and held it to Ruby. "Put this back on your face."**

"**I-Im not putting that back on my face!" She told her uncle and shoved it away.**

"**Relax. It's unconscious." No it wasn't, as the two soon found out. The Grimm opened it's one good eye and began squirming it's little tentacles at Ruby who was taken aback.**

**Qrow dropped it and punched it in the face with an aura empowered fist. Knocking it out once more.**

"**Okay, now it's unconscious." **

Many from Beacon looked at the irresponsible Qrow on screen, then their own Qrow.

"What?" Qrow asked who was drinking from a flask.

No words needed to be said.

_**Boys are back in town. Boys are back in town.**_

**It then showed a drunk Qrow with Harbinger which he used to shoot at the armored Grimm firing an actual weapon from Atlas. The drunk uncle drank some kind of formula. He threw the formula container away and then revealed three more arms each with a single gun and began firing.**

"What the hell!" Raven said not sure what she was seeing.

"That's not right." Hazel deadpanned.

"I have to admit, those Grimm seemed smart." Cinder said, commenting on the Grimm that knew how to operate weapons.

**The scene then showed Ruby and Qrow on a custom made Bullhead with them being attacked by people controlled by the earlier parasite Grimm.**

"**I hate this! I hate all of this!" Ruby shouted.**

"**Yeah, yeah." Qrow said sarcastically. Turning on the window wipers. "Keep that feedback coming Ruby. It can only help."**

_**Boys are back in town! Boys are back in town! **_

**Qrow is then seen fighting a giant Grimm Beowolf in the snowy planes of Atlas barehanded.**

**Later on he is then seen zapping Ruby with something enveloping her in pink energy as rose petals fly out of her as Ruby screams.**

"What!" Okay. Now Qrow was wondering just what was wrong with this version of him. If only he knew.

**Then we see Qrow and Ruby getting off their little Bullhead. Qrow saying, "If anything goes wrong, which it won't, jump into the same vat of acid I jump into."**

"**Okay." Ruby said before realizing what she just heard. "W-wait, what?"**

"Oh. This Qrow seems to be insane. I love it!" Tyrian laughed.

"Wow. Just wow." Raven said knowing her brother was irresponsible, but not by this much. Even Qrow was looking shocked by what was wrong with him.

_**Guess who just got back today!**_

**In the Bullhead a switch happen and Ruby was then upside down, shooting the Grimm Parasites with the city of Mantle below now on fire.**

_**The real life boys are a give away.**_

**Zwei was in armor fighting against a Grimm wolf with both battling it out.**

**Then it shows Yang who was surrounded by the Grimm Parasites looking okay. She then points at something and said, "Seize them."**

**Qrow and Ruby are then surrounded in their wicked armor with guns pointed at them. The two instantly give up.**

**Qrow then seen opening the garage to their home where Atlas troops are then driving up to their lawn.**

**Tai was screaming as he was being flung into some kind of tube.**

**Then a naked Ruby with her cloak covering her essentials from a bunch of Qrows in officer uniforms.**

"What the hell!" Qrow said with Jaune covering his eyes.

"I did not need to see that." Watts muttered.

"Oh dear." Glynda shook her head not sure why Miss Rose was naked.

"This is one strange world." Ozpin said.

"Oh yeah." Lionheart whispered.

**It then showed Yang battling Emerald with the two wielding their respective weapons.**

**A moment later it shows Qrow and Ruby looking very worried as an angry Ironwood came in. Shirtless showing off his very dense and hard cybernetic arm.**

"**We surrender! We're not fighting." Qrow said, only for the answer to be interrupted as Ironwood punched him in the face, breaking his aura and giving him a black eye. Ruby didn't fare any better as he then kicked her in the gut and sent her hitting the vessel's controls with Ruby yelling, "Ow!"**

**Qrow then kicked in the face.**

"Now that was good entertainment!" Tyrian laughed.

"Ignoring Ruby...I liked it." Ironwood smirked with Qrow growling.

_**This is what you have been waiting for.**_

**It then shows Qrow and Ruby in a place full of acid. Qrow grabbing Ruby and pulling her as the two then fell into the green liquid with a splash.**

"**I have a life too! I have dreams!" Tai then said to his family, Qrow, Yang, and Ruby. Everyone then staring at him.**

"**And how's summer." Yang asked with everyone ignoring Tai.**

_**New Qrow and Ruby. Starting Sunday May 3rd. At eleven thirty.**_

**The voice said as it showed Grimm tentacles fusing one half of Qrow and another half of Ruby together.**

**Later it then shows the armored Ruby and Qrow killing the Grimm Parasites without mercy. The bodies of the people dead with the Grimm vanishing.**

"**Shouldn't we be finding Yang?" Ruby then asked as she sliced a person in half.**

"**Oh. Right. Geez, sorry." Qrow said while Ruby then killed another controlled person from behind by stabbing it in the face. Then slicing apart two more. "I got caught up again. Monty, do I need to take more medications or am I taking too many medications?"**

**The scene ends.**

"Okay. That was-" Qrow began only to get interrupted.

"Amazing!" Tyrian whooped at the carnage scene.

"Damn. You just killed a lot of innocent people." Lionheart said.

"And Miss Rose as well." Ozpin says.

"Hmph. At least they seem more useful than you and Summer's brat." Raven said, liking their ability to kill without hesitation. Now those two were strong, if not just a bit weird.

"Of course you would." Glynda glared at her.

"Guess Ruby isn't so innocent here." Cinder smirked.

"That's a shame." Ironwood said while trying to forget the carnage.

"Glad you liked it." Mayden said with a smirk in his tone. "In that case, let's move on to the next!" The screen turned on once more.

* * *

**And we finish yet another one. Until Next Time.**


	40. Avengers Heroes of Remnant (17)

**Chapter 39: Avengers Heroes of Remnant (17)**

* * *

**And we're back to another chapter that involves EvaShinobiKaiserKnight. This one involves our heroes facing the threat of Ultron itself. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright losers," Mayden began telling his audience. "We're back, going back to another world. I'm sure you all remember as...Avengers! Heroes of Remnant!"

"Oh that one." Qrow chuckled, remembering that.

"Ah yes, the world where marvelous things are at." Ozpin smirked remembering it quite well.

"With the children being very experienced more or less." Glynda added on.

"And evil-doers getting beaten." Ironwood smiled.

For the 'Bad Side' they didn't like it. Thanks to Mayden, he had gave them all the 'memory' of what that world was like. So it wasn't just Cinder, but everyone on Salem's side that knew what it was.

Raven just looked upset how these kids seemed to get everything served on a silver platter. Their crimes went away just like that. And they say she's reckless.

Lionheart just hoped he wouldn't see his alternative get beat up.

"Hopefully we'll see blood." Tyrian begged, wanting some anarchy and dead people. His mouth turned to a grin with his fingers tapping each other.

"I'd rather see the technology. Clearly more improved that the rabble Atlas made." Watts said ready to take notes. That world with him already gave him great ideas of what to build. So why not make more dangerous tech with ideas from this one.

"So long as Ozpin falls, I don't care." Hazel dryly states.

"Like that'll happen." Raven, in a moment of defense, said. While she didn't like those brats, it was either them winning or Salem ruling. Wasn't hard to make a choice.

"I guess we'll soon be finding out." Ozpin says ready to see the world and what new wonders it had.

"Indeed." Salem, in agreement, nodded.

"Cool." Mayden laughs. "And just a heads up, a lot has happened since you last saw that world."

"Like what exactly?" Ironwood asked.

"Oh, just the kids now teaming up to be the Avengers. The rise of powerful threats, Inhumans revealed, mad machines, and a certain someone is alive." Heck, Whitley being the powerful Titanium was one of them. Not to mention Salem having her sights on Thor's daughter. And Cinder being related to Loki of all people.

The story had some good surprises in it. Shame there are some problems here and there with it, but then again, all stories have that. Too bad it's a dead world, with it being on hiatus. Give it another year and it'll be forgotten.

"In the meantime, enjoy." The screen then turned on.

**(Start SHIELD Safe House Evening)**

"SHIELD?" Qrow questioned. "What's that."

"A secret group better than Atlas." Mayden answered. "They have some decent tech, and run by a cool but jerky and somewhat paranoid man." Nick Fury was awesome, but he gave vibes similar to Ironwood. Bth being paranoid.

**The Avengers minus Torunn and RWBY were gathered in the dining room as they were eating a meager dinner. Despite how hopeful they tried to be they were anything but as the meal was silent. Just then Nick Fury walked in getting them all on edge as they saw the Director of Shield standing there.**

**"Well that was some welcome." Nick said eating a sandwich while looking to the Avengers.**

"I already like this guy." Qrow smirks with Raven rolling her eyes.

**"Yeah well let's just say a lot of us have been on edge lately." James said as Nick observed them.**

**"I can tell." Nick said as he walked to the side a bit with news. "Well good news I managed to locate Penny and our rogue AI." Nick said as this got everyone hopeful.**

"Penny?" Ironwood said worried. "What happened to Penny?"

"Kidnapped by an insane AI robot, Weiss accidentally revived. Ha! Boy did she screw up there." Mayden laughed. Plot twist! Nice how she accidentally brought back an inhumane threat, good for battle.

The 'Good Side' felt worried for Penny, wondering what could happen to her. Watts though was just curious about this other machine. He wondered what it was like?

**"Great where are they?" Ruby asked ready to save Penny from Ultron's grasp.**

**"Oh and why should I tell you all Ms. Rose?" Nick asked as this got everyone annoyed. "From the last two fights Ultron's been picking you guys apart so who's to say this time won't be the last time he has to do it." Nick said as he was going somewhere with this.**

**"Sorry Director Fury but we were kind of hoping you'd have something more then what we already know." Blake said as Nick smiled a bit.**

**"I do have something more. I have all of you." Nick said getting everyone's attention on this. "With SHIELD I have eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else and you kids have all the tech you could dream of and yet here we all are back on Remnant with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world." Nick said as he walked to the table and looking to the group. "Ultron could have easily destroyed your lab, your Intel, and leave to do his business without you all being the wiser. Yet he showed who he was to you all, why?" Nick said as they all heard this.**

**"He made it personal for Weiss." James said as he began to realize this. "He also wanted us to know he did this because for him it's personal." James said as he began to put the pieces together.**

"I'm sorry, what?" Ironwood asked.

"Let's just say Ultron is considered a dangerous thing for a reason." Mayden told them. "That machine can beat down even the toughest of heroes, and this Ultron took over a planet and killed nearly every hero."

"What!" Nearly all the 'Good Side' said. Every single one of them was shocked by this. A simple machine, capable of _that _much power and destruction.

"What would happen if it came to our world?" Ozpin could only whisper, and he didn't get any good vibes. Even Raven felt unsure about this, with Lionhart panicking a bit.

"Is this Ultron really that powerful?" Watts questioned. Wondering if he was so strong, then how did he lose as the scene before them implied he's lost before.

"Very." Unless there was some kind of inconsistency in the powergap. Not like they knew aside from Mayden. "He's not unstoppable of course. And while those kids you see won, it wasn't because of their power entirely." They got lucky Hulk came otherwise Ultron would still be ruling earth.

**"Exactly, Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission and whether he admits it or not his mission it total annihilation." Nick explained while looking to the group. "All this." He began gesturing to the group and beyond. "Laid in the grave." He said as everyone began to look to each other. "He may think he's ready for whatever you throw at him, but you kids grew some since you faced him last didn't you?" Nick said as Francis smiled a bit as did James. Azari and Pym smiled to each other knowing Fury was on the money there. "If that's so then stand and outwit the platinum bastard." Nick said as he began to sit down on a chair at the table.**

"Nice line." Qrow smirked. Others feel the same.

**"James doesn't like that kind of talk." Blake said with a smile as James glared at her for that.**

**"You know what Belladonna?" James began but Nick cut in.**

**"So what does Ultron want?" Nick asked as Pym then spoke up.**

**"He wants perfection and if Penny is an android and he took her without assimilating her he wants her to evolve." Pym said as this got everyone thinking.**

Tch. Ironwood doubted it'd be the good type of evolution.

Watts of course was interested.

**"And since Penny is the first machine capable of producing an aura… Ultron would have to go to the one person in Remnant who could make the perfect body he desires… Penny's creator." Ruby said as Forest realized what Ultron was trying to do.**

**"Ultron is trying to evolve and he's trying to force Penny to evolve also." Forest said as he looked around him to his teammate and friends.**

**"So it looks like you kids are on your way to Atlas." Nick said as James looked around.**

**"We'll need a faster ride." James said as Weiss was typing something on her scroll.**

"Faster ride?" Glynda didn't look convinced. "Atlas isn't near Vale, and is on another continent. How would they even get there?"

"Plot armor." Is all Mayden whispered.

**"I got us covered." Weiss said as she got to work on calling in their ride.**

**(Meanwhile back at the Avengers Tower)**

**Systems activated as something began to rise on the platform. Its wings were curled up but it was clearly getting ready to launch. It wasn't long till the boosters went off and from there the large jet launched out to the location of a beacon.**

**(Back over with the Avengers)**

**The group heard the sound of a get from outside as Nick Fury laughed a bit when he saw the group run outside to see what Weiss had recently built. They in turn saw a large get begin to land as it was sleek and clearly fast while the Avengers and Team RWBY were shocked at what they were seeing.**

**"No way." Pym said smiling while looking upon a familiar sight.**

**"I've been working on this for some time after the fight with Graviton. If we need to get to Atlas fast this will get us there at Mach speed." Weiss explained as she then smiled to the group here. "I call it." Weiss began but Francis cut her off.**

**"The Quin Jet." Francis said as Weiss was surprised to hear this from him.**

"Now that's a beauty." The agent of Ozpin said very impressed. Ironwood musing getting even more ideas, along with Wasp.

'_Imagine if I had that.' _Then getting away would be much easier. At least what Raven believes.

**"Ok here's the plan." James said as he looked to his friends. "Weiss we need you, Pym, and Forest back at the lab you managed to plug Ultron in make a program that can plug him out." James ordered as Weiss figured the tech geniuses would be needed for a task seeing as they helped make and reactivate Ultron in the same lab. After all if Ultron is unable to escape into the net it makes beating him simpler then it was before. "The rest of us are going in to get Penny out of there. Right now Penny is top priority as well as Civilian Life." James explained knowing that was important.**

**"I'm flying." Francis said as he headed for the jet.**

**"Think you can handle her?" Yang asked elbowing Francis.**

**"Comparing my skills behind the wheel to yours yeah I can handle her." Francis said as Yang rolled her eyes and in turn they began making their way to the Jet.**

**"Come on then let's go." Azari said as Ruby smiled to this.**

**"Alright next stop Atlas!" Ruby cheered as Nick then threw something to Ruby who luckily saw it and caught it. "Huh what's this?" Ruby asked as she looked the box over.**

**"You mom left that for you in case your powers ever surfaced." Nick said as Ruby was confused by it.**

Qrow, Raven, and Ozpin all paid a bit closer attention. Clearly this Summer must have had a different story. None recalling Summer leaving anything for Ruby, aside from a broken heart. The bandit herself glaring at Ozpin, believing he was at fault.

**"But what is it?" Ruby asked as Nick began to walk away to the jet that brought him here.**

**"Your uniform." He said as he left knowing whatever Ultron was planning they needed all hands on deck. And thus Ruby opened it and didn't know whether to blush or smile at her own super hero outfit that her mother left for her. With that in mind everyone began to board the Quin Jet and in turn make their way over to Atlas to save Penny from Ultron's machinations.**

**(Scene Break Atlas Polendina's lab)**

**Geppetto didn't know whether to pat himself on the back with pride with how fast he worked or be utterly horrified at what he was made to do. Ultron imputed the micro-chip that would be the source of Penny's new powers as the body was in the final stages of construction.**

**"The finishing touches may take a few hours, but we can begin the mind and soul transfer now." Geppetto said as he plugged Penny into a large machine that was plugged to the pod holding her new body.**

"What the-" Ironwood looked at his head scientist. "He looks-different!"

"Yeah, that." Mayden spoke up. "You should realize by now some versions of you or people you know will certainly be different."

"Definitely." Hazel recalled the weirdos and forms others took.

The crowd accepting this fact as they saw things like Weiss being a cat, Jaune a cool superhero, Ruby a boy and so on.

**"Acknowledged as the transfer begins begin construction of MY new body." Ultron said as Geppetto knew with Penny now in a delicate state he had precious time to act to ensure Penny survived what was coming.**

**"Of course." Geppetto said as he walked to the next cradle while imputing a flash drive to the larger machine.**

**But then Ultron stopped as he looked off somewhere as if he sensed something. "Impossible." Ultron said as he knew this schematics of this vessel. "The Quin Jet." Ultron said as he knew he had very little time to act.**

"How did it even get there that fast, let aside find them?" Lionheart asked.

"Why," Cinder then smirked at him fighting the man. "Cheering for the bad guys?"

"N-no!" Lionheart looked away. "I'm just questioning how a vehicle got to Atlas from Vale, which is an entire continent away."

"Much as I hate to say it, but I agree." Qrow nodded. "How'd they get there so quick, it should have at least taken a few days."

"I know my engineering and I concur." Watts added in.

"Even I didn't get to Atlas that fast." Jaune admits.

"Eh. Plot powers." Nobody got what that even meant. And as always, Mayden wasn't saying anything.

**"Pause the transfer." Ultron ordered as Geppetto saw him walking over to Penny. "This body serve no more purpose." Ultron said before he blasted it leaving Geppetto in shock as Penny's eyes were widened in horror before she went completely limp and silent.**

"Penny!" Ironwood cried in horror. Others on the 'Good Side' also looking shocked at this act of cruelty.

"Getting rid of a possible problem. I can agree with that." Salem says with a small smile.

"So sweet!" Tyrian giggled. "But a shame there isn't any blood."

"Whatever." Raven said. "I don't see the problem. That _thing _is_ only_ a machine." If he had the power, aIronwood would have smited her there and then.

**"PENNY!" Geppetto cried out as Ultron then looked to Geppetto.**

**"A copy of her matrix core survived in the Cradle the transfer will not be impeded." Ultron said as he then glared at Geppetto. "But now with current events you are a liability." Ultron said before blasting Geppetto to the wall. Ultron then looked to his androids and in turn they began to make their escape from the lab and from the Kingdom of Atlas.**

**His androids secured the cradle as they made their escape knowing full well the Avengers must not stand in their way. After all Ultron may be above human pettiness but he wants revenge against these children. And he knew the perfect way to acquire his revenge after all he calculated the perfect path to victory.**

**Unaware to Ultron Geppetto managed to sneak the flash dive onto the Cradle where it was currently plugged in.**

"Sneaky bastard." Watts whispered angrily while Ironwood looked pleased. Even better, Penny was alive.

**(Meanwhile over with James)**

**James was dropped off by the Quin Jet with Yang as the blond was given some cold gear for this mission. "Two minutes stay close." James ordered as he looked to the robotic lab Geppetto was in charge of which was also where Penny was at.**

**"Come on I got a punch with Ultron's name on it." Yang said as she punched her fists together ready to kick ass.**

**(Later at the Lab)**

**James and Yang arrived at the lab and saw the damage Ultron had done to it. It was clearly Ultron's doing since much of the androids and parts built here was taken. No doubt Ultron had assimilated them into his system while he was here. But then James was wide eyed when he saw the limp Penny as even Yang was shocked to see her dead. Soon they heard a coughing sound and looked to see Geppetto there. But he was injured as his blood stained his clothing proved as such. James quickly grabbed a cloth and applied pressure to the wound to keep it from bleeding any further than it already was.**

**"Dr. Polendina?" James asked as he looked to Forest's uncle.**

**But then Geppetto stopped James' hand and looked to him. "No… No time." Geppetto said before pointing to Penny's 'corpse,' nearby. "She's still alive… inside… inside the cradle." He struggled as Yang heard this and both knew they had to hurry. "Keep Penny… keep her as herself… don't let Ultron… don't let him tear her soul apart." Geppetto begged as James nodded to the man.**

**"You have my word." James said as they had a friend to save. With that he and Penny ran off to go rescue Penny making sure medical teams were on the way for the old man named Geppetto.**

**(Later outside)**

**"Guys Ultron is on the move!" James called into his scroll as he and Yang were outside.**

**"Yeah he has some cradle thing and Penny is inside it." Yang confirmed as they Avengers heard this.**

**"Our main priority is search and rescue so try to find them." James said knowing they needed their teammates to move yesterday.**

**(The Quin Jet)**

"Do you think they'll find them quickly?" Glynda looked at Ozpin.

"Most likely. Fate seems to be on their side." Ozpin responded.

"Heck yeah." Qrow took a sip from his flask. "I mean, I bet they'll find them in no time."

"If things can work out for me in my world, I bet anything can happen for those kids." Jaune complimented.

"You mean things going wrong." Cinder mocks him, Jaune just ignoring her. He cannot give in to enemy taunts. Neo taught him the consequences of that.

**"Way ahead of you." Francis said as it was clear he was the driver of the Quin Jet as promised. "I already got a visual on them. It's a truck from the lab right above you, Janes. On the loop by the bridge." Francis said as both Azari and Blake heard this knowing it was now or never for them. "It's them we got three with the cradle and one in the cab." Francis noted as Ruby stuck her heard out of a changing room of sorts hearing this. Her shoulders were shown to be bear as it was clear she was getting dressed now.**

**"I can take out the driver." Francis said causing Ruby to go wide eyed at this knowing exactly what could happen if Francis did that.**

**"Negative!" James disagreed as it was clear he and Yang were currently on the move.**

**(Over with James and Yang)**

**"If that truck crashes we risk hurting Penny or worse possible killing her." James said while he climbed a ladder to the bridge in question. Yang was close behind him knowing what was needed to be done for this fight. "We need to draw out Ultron." James said as he and Yang kept on climbing the ladder to the bridge.**

"That could be dangerous." Ironwood said, not liking the idea of these kids facing a killer robot.

"Not like they got a choice." Qrow countered.

"They do. They just choose to die." Hazel mutters.

**The two then arrived at the top the bridge and saw the truck approaching it. "Ready?" James asked as he looked over to his partner for their current mission here.**

**"Yeap." Yang said popping the P before the two then ran to the other side of the bridge and jumped off the ledge just as the truck was passing by. The duo landed on the trucks trailer and ended up rolling on the truck as it kept driving off. They rolled a bit as they made their way to the back where the doors were.**

**(Inside the Truck with Ultron)**

**Ultron heard the sound as he looked up and glared upon it. "Illogically dangerous… but not unanticipated." Ultron said knowing the Avengers would try to save the Penny unit somehow. Ultron then fired at the doors of the trailer and in turn nearly blasted James and Yang off.**

"Dodge it." Qrow growled. Really hoping nothing bad would happen.

Raven's face remained unchanged. But for a second her eyes looked on in concern.

"..." Salem noticed this, and smiled. So she did have a weakness.

**Outside James and Yang held on tight before forcing their way back to the closed position. This in turn caused Ultron to blast them again as the two ended up jumping off and landing on the door now as an improve ramp. It was being dragged across the ground as James looked to Ultron and his copies knowing he had to be stopped and Penny also rescued.**

**"Well he's pissed." Yang said as James then smirked over to his current teammate here.**

**"Then let's keep him that way." James said as Francis was then heard on the communications.**

**"You two are no match for him." Francis said as James then rolled his eyes at his friend.**

**"Gosh Golly thanks Francis." James retorted before he and Yang began to climb back up.**

**Ultron looked over Penny's cradle that held her new body and then proceeded to take care of the current nuisances to a perfected orderly world in the form of the Avengers. Ultron then blasted to two off only for Yang to jump in and punch Ultron only for him to block her attack.**

"Time for the fun to begin!" Tyrian laughed.

"She's gonna beat that tin can down!" Qrow cheered.

"Go Yang!" Jaune cheered with both hands up.

"Yang has come a long way in our world." Glynda straightened her glasses. "I wonder how strong this version is?"

"Considering she's with the Avengers, possibly strong." Ironwood suggested.

"Or just a fool about to die." Qrow threw the middle finger at Cinder who just scoffed.

**James wasn't as lucky as he was blasted into another car but he did not let that stop him. James then jumped to another truck and proceeded to use the momentum to jump onto the top of the trailer. He quickly found Yang there and not too far behind Ultron rising before them.**

**"I shall now allow you organics to stand before me and my mission." Ultron said glaring at the duo.**

**"Well can't exactly call your mission better for others." James said before launched his shield at Ultron with a spin throw. Yang joined in and punched the shield back at Ultron as it returned as it was clear Ultron was being double teamed and the shield was the method of attack.**

**(Meanwhile in the Quin Jet)**

**Francis maneuvered the Quin Jet through a ridge as the ship ran like a dream. "Ok Ruby you're up!" Francis called out as Ruby came out of the changing room a bit self-conscious but clearly going through with what she was doing.**

**"Ok." Ruby began as she then put a mask on her face. "Ready to go." She said as it was time to fly.**

"That's a nice outfit." Qrow checked it out. "Wonder what it does?"

"Aside from possible inspiration, maybe nothing."Not like all outfits had special features. Though who knows, maybe Ironwood could be wrong.

**"Be careful." Blake said as they knew Ruby would be facing Ultron first after all seeing as she was his prime target of organic termination.**

**"I will try." Ruby said as normally it would be too soon to go into battle but right now they had to take down Ultron.**

**(Back Outside the Quin Jet)**

**The back hatch open as from it Ruby could be seen but now dressed differently. Now Ruby often questioned her mother on the choice of outfit but she wasn't complaining. Apparently her powers needed a sort of material to allow it to flow easier so in the event she ever overloads not only will it be contained but she won't end up naked in the worse of situation. Her costume consists of black mask over her eyes, a scarf, long black gloves covering her arms, long black boots that reach her long toned thighs and a skin-tight suit that covers up most of her torso. The outfit was mostly red which she enjoyed very much, it had a secondary color of black mainly around the arms, and a gold star like symbol on the chest. The Scarf itself was red no doubt to replaced her hood while in uniform. Regrettably she didn't have Crescent Rose with her since Ruby needed to modify her to factor in her inherited super powers.**

"Wait, what?" Glynda then said. "Modified suit? Naked? Powers!?"

"Okay Mayden, what the hell is this?" While Qrow liked the outfit, he wasn't sure he liked what it came with.

"Summer in this world had more than Silver Eyes." Salem listened to this. Pondering just how bigger a threat this Summer could be compared to the worm she faced.

"More?" Ozpin curiously asked.

"Let's just say she's so tough, that only a few people could stop her." Thus to make certain the villains weren't easily overpowered, the reason why Summer is in space. Served as a good way to allow the lesser heroes and main cast don't get easy wins.

Jaune himself understood this. He's read comics after all.

**Ruby nodded before she began to glow focusing her powers. In turn she jumped out the hatch and flew her way straight for Ultron. Ruby was a bit shaky but clearly a fast learner seeing as it was just like using her semblance for her. Only without worry of wasting her Aura with constant use. She began to grin as she zoomed through traffic avoiding hitting anything or anyone. She had one target in mind and that was Ultron.**

**(Battle)**

**Yang and James were still at it as James fired the Widow Magnum at Ultron from behind his shield. Yang avoided his laser shots and went for the punch. But her punch was easily knocked back seeing as Ultron's chaste was impossible for Yang to break through with brute force. James then threw his shield hard enough at Ultron that it got lodged into his chest. Ultron saw this and analyzed the situation before grabbing the shield form his chest.**

**"This tactic of yours has proven to be ineffective." Ultron said before tossing the shield off the trailer and got ready for the next round.**

**Just then a new voice was heard as it caused Yang and James to smile to it. "Hey chrome dome!" Ruby roared out and just then Ultron looked ready to attack but instead he failed to accurately calculate the speed and trajectory as he was then hit by a bullet of photon and rose petals by the name of Ruby.**

"Woah!" Qrow said surprised by that new attack, while the 'Bad Side' was now analyzing this new threat.

**Ultron was knocked down as he looked up glaring at the attacker as Ruby had a shaky landing on the trailer but she was ok. "It's payback time." Ruby said as she glared at Ultron.**

**"Inquiry I am to assume they call you Captain Marvel?" Ultron asked as Ruby glared at him and saw Yang. So long as Ruby knew her mother was alive she wasn't going to rip off her name.**

"Summer's alive!" Raven said, shocked with Qrow being the same. Salem just scowled and Ozpin was surprised.

"Definitely!" Mayden said. "She was just gone for a while."

"Gone! Gone where!?" Ironwood demanded.

"Let's just say somewhere where she never even bothered writing a letter." While she had her reasons no doubt, Mayden felt it was a jerk move. You'd think the wife of Tai and mother of Ruby and Yang would at _least _send a letter or two.

"And the powers!?" Qrow asked.

"Genetics." Oh great, another vague answer. Ah whatever. All they needed to know was that Ruby apparently super powers aside from super speed.

**"No… they call me Ms. Marvel!" Ruby roared out and fired a burst of photons from her hands. They Photons hit Ultron who was knocked back torts James and Yang. James slashed at Ultron while Yang punched him away with her Ember Celica. In turn it became three on one as Ultron was outnumbered by the three combatants blasting at him from three different angles. Ruby with those Photon Beams, Yang with Ember Celica, and James with his Widow Magnum firing at Ultron.**

**But James was then punched off the front of the truck. Luckily was able to hold on leaving himself hanging in front of the wind shield. The Ultron android driving though then tried to punch James who managed to avoid the attack with trained ease. They could really use some help here right about now.**

**(Back on the Quin Jet)**

**Blake and Azari were heading to another spot on the jet Weiss told them about as Blake proceeded to open it. She then smirked at what she saw and knew why it was there waiting. Francis kept flying as he saw the battle going on from above while keeping distance from it to avoid Ultron. "Think you can drive it?" Azari asked as he looked to Blake.**

**"Only one way to find out." Blake responded as she got ready with Azari.**

"She's going to crash." Hazel said, as no way a girl suddenly knew how to just use that veichle.

"Indeed." Ironwood hated it, but how would Blake even know how to ride.

**"You got a window you two." Francis said as he got ready as well. "4, 3." Francis began before looking to the duo. "Give him hell." Francis said before pulling the switch.**

**(Outside)**

**The Quin Jet lowered to the ground and in turn opened the pod dropping off Blake and Azari on a motorcycle as the two drove down the road to the truck. The two bobbed and weaved through the oncoming traffic as it was clear the two were the perfect partners.**

"Could she even drive a motorcycle?" Ironwood looked at Ozpin.

"Maybe it's this world." He answered.

"Or utter convenience." Lionheart said. Realizing a lot happening here seemed to be very convenient for the heroes.

"Does happen a lot in comics." Jaune shrugs his shoulders.

"Eh, happens in all worlds." Myden says, having seen damn hero moments thousands of times. Wasn't just this world.

**"Heads up!" Azari called out as Blake saw James Shield on the ground.**

**"What am I the maid?" Blake asked as they began to pass by the shield. Azari then grabbed the shield and passed it over to Blake who then put it on the front of her bike like a battering ram.**

**(Francis)**

**"They're heading under the overpass I've got no shot." Francis said as Blake heard this.**

**"Which way?" Azari was heard as Francis kept flying.**

**"Hard right…" Francis began as he observed from his crow's nest above them. "Now." Francis finished as he saw the two were about do it.**

**(Blake and Azari)**

**Blake then took the hard right and began driving through another street. She and Azari took another turn and began driving through oncoming pedestrian traffic. They kept driving no doubt knowing James, Yang, and Ruby needed them and James no doubt needed his shield.**

**"Incoming!" Azari called out as they began to exit the alley and saw the truck there.**

**Blake nodded before Azari jumped off and onto the trailer seeing Ultron now had Yang under his boot and Ruby and James in either hands. **

"Seems they got beaten quick. As expected." Cinder felt this would happen. Like children could beat a killer machine. Without their toys and their inexperience in certain matters, of course they'd get beaten.

"But that might change soon." Ozpin looked at what would happen.

"Boo!" With Tyrian realizing the same thing.

**Blake weaved under the truck and in turn tossed James shield over to him. James caught his shield while Azari slashed at Ultron's head while he was distracted. This allow James to hit Ultron with his shield causing him to stumble and release Yang from his foot pin.**

**Ultron glared at Francis before using his gravity generator and lifted the ground forcing Blake to stop and spin a bit. She then turned a doughnut and drove back after the truck just as Ultron's androids began firing at her.**

**Blake in turn began to drive up a set of stairs to a bridge area as she made sure people were out of the way. "Sorry! Coming through! Out of the way! Sorry again!" Blake called out while making sure not to hurt any civilians.**

"Oh my, reckless driving and endangerment." Cinder said not really caring if people got hurt. "Just like what Team RWBY did when facing Roman."

"Ha!" Qrow laughed. "Those are my girls!"

"You do realize people died during that incident." Glynda then coldly stared at Qrow, reminding him that Team RWBY's actions on the highway had some people end up dead, with many more injured. That got Qrow to shut up.

Ozpin himself also felt a bit guilty. While he hid the identities and put the blame on Roman, he didn't like the result of that battle. Hopefully Team RWBY will learn a bit from that battle.

**(James, Ruby, Yang, and Azari vs Ultron)**

**The four were attacking Ultron as Yang knew punches will only serve to hurt herself. Yang had to fight smart and in turn had to be light on her feet. Ruby meanwhile fired off Photon beams at Ultron from her hands while Azari went for his thunder attacks. James then used his shield to bash away one of Ultron's attack before firing off Widow Magnum. This then caused Ultron to fire his beams at James knocking him onto another car.**

**Ultron then used his gravity arm to force the car to rise up by means of the ground and in turn began to cause a Car Crash. James tried to dodge and avoid them while also jumping but he would no doubt miss the truck. Thus Ruby flew in and grabbed him as James saw her while she smiled to him.**

"Am I seeing things or-" Glynda was interrupted by Qrow who looked mad.

"He better not lay a hand on her!" Otherwise that kid was in for a butt whooping. Jaune shivering, recalling when he met Tai. Yikes that was bad.

Raven rolled her eyes, thinking it stupid. What was up with people always saying they'll hurt someone just over a few looks and meetings? She always found it dumb.

**"Thanks for the assist." James said grateful for her help.**

**"No problem." Ruby before dropping James back onto the truck.**

**"Come on!" James roared out going for pure melee using both the Widow Magnum in sword form and his shield to fight against Ultron. "Keep both eyes open!" Azari called out as he then flipped over and kicked Ultron using his powers to knocking him back some.**

**"Come get some!" Yang roared out as she followed up with Ruby as she grabbed his head and using the strength from her semblance managed to flip him over allowing Ruby to blast him with her Photons.**

"Man, this sucks." Tyrian commented. "The fight is good, yet the do-gooders are just winning."

"Shows that heroes always find a way." Cinder muttered angrily.

"At the very least we can use this chance to study their moves." Hazel said.

"Indeed." Salem agreed. "Even if we never meet them, doesn't mean we can't take their skills for ourselves." Already she was thinking of a new training plan.

"Two can play at that game." Ozpin will have his students train harder. Thus increasing their chances of survival and beating back the Grimm.

**(Back over with Blake)**

**"Francis!" Blake called out to the communications as she drove by. "Can you draw out the guards?" Blake asked while easily avoiding the pedestrians.**

**(Francis)**

**"Let's find out." Francis said as he began to move into position.**

**(Blake)**

**Blake nodded in response confirming she heard what Francis had just said there. "Beep-Beep!" Blake called out to make sure people stayed out of her way.**

**(Back with the others)**

**The four kept hammering down on Ultron knowing the target was the cradle. But just as James got a good hit in the Quin Jet flew in and began to rain bullets down on Ultron. Ultron glared at the ship before he send his androids to deal with it. The Androids exited the trailer and went to deal with Francis and the Quin Jet.**

"Not good." Ironwood said, now worried.

"Don't worry. I bet the kids will handle this." Qrow supported the children.

"I guess we'll soon see." Glynda added in, also worried but believed in the best.

**(Francis)**

**Francis was then flying up as he saw the two androids guards were attacking the jet. Francis knew he had to shake them off somehow and he may just have the solution there. He then began to maneuver the ship by spinning it about which got him the desired results. The Androids who had latched onto the ship fell off but alas they activated their boosters and flew after Francis and the Quin Jet.**

**(Back with the Others)**

**The group was still fighting Ultron as they began to drive next to a train. Ruby flew around getting a better grasp of her abilities while firing Photon Blasts at Ultron. Yang gave Azari some momentum and allowed him to knock Ultron back a bit. Just then James bashed Ultron with his shield knocking him back some more. Ultron then began to counterattack and went at James only to be bashed by his shield into a nearby pillar breaking off a large chunk of it.**

"That kid is tough." Hazel watches as the boy hits the pillar. Mildly impressed. "Most people would die from such an attack. Unless of course they had aura."

"Aura. Such a good thing." Ironwood can't count the many times it saved him on the battlefield. It was a good tool to have.

"Oh yeah." Jaune also remembered all the times his aura saved him.

Raven scoffed, at these fools who simply relied too much on aura. She made herself train without relying on it too much, including her tribe. Still, even she was a bit amazed the young boy didn't scream in pain from it. She wondered if she could get those kids on her side.

**Ultron then glared at the group and then blasted both Yang and Ruby as Azari jumped away from the blast. He then charged at James and knocked him into the train. "Go I got things here!" Azari called out as the half-sister duo nodded before they went for the train.**

**(Francis)**

**While Francis was keeping Ultron's android henchmen busy he saw his sensors had pointed out the two bogey's flying away. "Heading back torts you. So whatever you're all about to do, do it now." Francis said as he kept flying knowing he may need to get back close again.**

**(James vs Ultron the Train)**

**James threw his shield at Ultron then punched it back allowing James to catch it. Ultron then flew at James who then jumped over his attack while he tried to keep civilians safe. Ultron then fired his beams at James knocking him back hard.**

**(Blake)**

**Blake was going for the truck as Azari moved to get inside the trailer itself. "I'm going in." Blake said as she drove the motorcycle. "James can you, Yang, and Ruby keep him occupied?" Blake asked as she had her target insight.**

**(Back with James)**

**"What do you think I've been doing?" James asked as he really needed to get this whole team thing working.**

**(Back with Blake)**

**Blake began to move the bike into position as she saw a road block coming up. She knew she only got one shot at this as Azari waited for her ready to get this job done with. She soon got onto a standing position on the bike as she got ready to jump into the moving trailer. She then jumped and rolled in as she was caught by Azari allowing the two to nod to each other. They headed for the cradle and began to look it over and saw the flash drive was in fact there and with it was what would be Penny's new body.**

"Now I wonder what she'll do here?" Ironwood doubted they'd meet Penny without a plan.

"Probably set her free I bet." Qrow says.

"A likely possibility." Ozpin agrees.

"Then she might become a threat to Ultron, depending if he hasn't finished trying to control her." It made Watts ponder if he should try controlling Penny.

**The duo got moving knowing full well they had little time to act on this. If they don't get this stuff out of here then that's another win for Ultron. Another win they CANNOT allow him to have against them.**

**(Outside)**

**The two androids had returned and proceeded to latch onto the trailer. Once they did so they saw a blockade in their way as they in turn began convert into full on boosters knowing they had to get Penny out of here for Ultron. Soon the trailer was flying with Azari and Blake inside it while they flew over the blockade allowing the truck to hit it instead causing the soldiers of Atlas to scramble away.**

**(Francis)**

**"Ok the package is airborne what now?" Francis asked as he was ready to shoot it down.**

**(Azari and Blake)**

**"DON'T SHOOT IT DOWN!" Azari called out as he and Blake began to cut the straps off.**

**"We'll send it over to you." Blake said as she helped out as well.**

**(Francis)**

**"How do you guys want me to take it?" Francis asked as he kept flying.**

**(Back with Blake and Azari)**

**"You probably should not have asked that." Azari said as he knew exactly what Blake was thinking since they had the same idea on this.**

**(James vs Ultron)**

**James was pinned as Ultron kept punching forcing James to either bob or block with his shield. Ultron kept the onslaught and then went for James Ribs causing him to cry out in pain. Just then a Photon Blast came in and knocked Ultron away from James. Ultron got up and looked before he saw Ruby there. He was about to attack her until a shot gun blast hit his back forcing him to look and see Yang there.**

**"Surrender and accept extermination the process will be quick and painless." Ultron said as he glared at the trio.**

**"Not on your life robot." Ruby growled as she glared at Ultron.**

"That's my girl!" Qrow laughed.

"I guess she does have some strength." Raven dryly commented, ignoring her brothers smirk at her.

"She has come a long way, just like ours." Glynda said to Ozpin who nodded.

"But will it be enough?" Cinder says, wanting to see if the little rose can defeat this machine or not. Or fall and be defeated.

"It will be." Jaune had confidence in them.

**Ultron scoffed a bit before firing his beams at Yang to ducked and cover allowing Ultron to blast the train's controls. This in turn caused the speed to pick up as the people held on tight. Ultron then took his leave knowing full well the Avengers would leave innocent civilians to die like last time.**

**"We lost him! He's heading your way!" James called out heading for the controls only to see them destroyed. James then was wide eyed when he looked down the bridge and saw what was about to happen.**

**(Francis)**

**"Azari, Blake you two better stop making a litter and hurry up!" Francis called out hearing this as he moved the Quin Jet into position.**

**(Blake and Azari)**

**Blake quickly cut the last strap and set up a grenade and in turn the two latched onto the cradle. The Cradle in turn flew out of the trailer and over to the Quin Jet. Luckily Blake's Faunus senses picked up on Ultron as did Azari with his animal like senses. The two quickly acted as Blake created a double using her semblance and Azari on the other hand made what appeared to be a thunder shadow like clone. Ultron grabbed both but the Blake copy vanished while the Azari copy burst into lightning.**

"Interesting move." Salem saw these two had potential. Made her curious how far the Blake of her world can go.

**The two landed in the Quin Jet allowing it to fly off leaving Ultron disoriented from this. Blake and Azari ran over to Francis as they got Penny's cradle strapped in. "We have her!" Blake called out before James was heard.**

**"If you have Penny go get her to Weiss!" James was heard and in turn Francis got moving. The Quin Jet flew off leaving the remaining Avengers to handle one last problem.**

**(Back with James, Ruby, and Yang)**

**"Ok here's the plan, Yang get every civilian to the back carts." James ordered as Yang understood.**

**"Got it!" Yang called out getting to work as she got to doing this before James looked over to Ruby.**

**"Ruby go out there and put both your semblance and powers to the test get every civilian out of the way!" James called out as Ruby was wide eyed about this.**

**"But what about you?" Ruby asked as she was worried for James only for the train to shake when the train flew off the tracks and kept going. The two were forced to hold on as they had little time to act.**

**"JUST GO!" James roared at her forcing Ruby to no and head off. Ruby was like a bullet of Rose Petals and Photons as she made her escape. "Ok… let's figure this out." James said as he went for the emergency breaks hoping it would help stop this runaway train from causing harm to innocent civilians.**

**(With Ruby AKA Ms. Marvel)**

**People scrambled out of the way but then vanished as a blur of Photons and Rose Petals flew by grabbing them and moving them to safety. People had no idea what happened but were grateful when they saw the train fly by nearly killing them. Ruby was pushing her powers to her limit as she was even beginning to sweat a bit from anxiety and strain.**

**(Back with James)**

**James got into position and used his shield to block whatever was coming. But as he did so James went wide eyed as he felt his Aura… shift somehow. He then stood his ground and focused as if instinctively knowing what to do. Just then his shield began to glow and was followed by a phantom image of it. The Shield then shot out outside the train and began to get to work.**

**(The Aura Shield)**

**The Aura made Shield flew below the train and began to divide into more before they hit lodged themselves in the wheels. This in turn caused the train to slow down while grinding against the phantom Shields.**

"Uh!" Tyrian was really disliking this. "So no blood at all? I really hoped the train would be a disaster."

"Can't get everything you like." Qrow threw the middle finger with Tyrian growling.

"This also shows how skilled these children are." Glynda analyzed their capability. "I doubt regular Huntsmen can even challenge tem aside from the best."

"Heck yeah!" Jaune agreed. "They were like superheroes!"

"Indeed." Ironwood acknowledged. "Only my Specialist and maybe a few students can handle them, but overall most would lose."

"Such a shame their strength is wasted on protecting the weak." Raven muttered.

**(Outside)**

**The train began to slow down as it was clear whatever James was doing was working as Ruby zoomed through the streets getting the civilians to safety. The train kept slowing down until it came to a full halt. This in turn allowed the doors to open as people were being helped off the train as Ruby was sitting on a box catching her breath.**

**"Ruby!" Yang called out as Ruby looked and saw Ruby in the outfit. "Are you ok?" Yang asked looking to Ruby.**

**"Yes ma'am." Ruby said as Yang realized why Ruby called her ma'am.**

"Why?" Lionheart questioned, looking at Mayden.

"No clue." Is the answer.

**"Good job then Ms. Marvel." Yang said as James stumbled out causing the two to notice him. Yang caught him as it was clear his aura was drained.**

**"Wow you ok?" Yang asked as James nodded a bit.**

**"Yeah… I… I think I… discovered my Semblance." James panted while catching his breath.**

"A damn good one to." Qrow grins.

"Certainly a powerful defense and offense." Glynda nods as she could see the possibilities with that semblance.

"A shield." Ozpin can certainly see why it took that form. The boy James may be young, but his righteousness and wish to protect others was grand.

**"Did we get the cradle?" Ruby asked as she looked to her friends.**

**"Yeah… Weiss will have it." James said as he was getting his energy back. "But right now we need a ride to Vale stat." James said knowing full well they had to get back before she does something reckless with Penny.**

**"Ok but how?" Yang asked as Ruby was out of juice and the Quin Jet was probably halfway to Vale by now.**

**"Fury." James said knowing Fury had a plan and just then a Shield carrier ship made a landing.**

**"You got that right." Fury was heard from the intercom allowing the trio to board it. They had to chase after Penny now because there's no telling what sort of nasty traps Ultron may have put into her. And Weiss may very well spring them if she isn't careful.**

**(Meanwhile at Mtn. Glenn Vale Ultron)**

**Explosions were heard inside a cave as Faunus of the White Fang were running for cover as fast as they could. Roman ran over as he saw his favorite Fanger Parry run in while Faunus were being attacked by Androids.**

"Haha! Now this is fun!" Tyrian said as he liked the faunus being attacked.

"What is Ultron up to now?" Glynda watched what she recognized as the thieves and terrorists who initiated the Breach now under attack.

"It can't be good. Maybe he's trying to take the Dust." Though those were only guesses, Ironwood unsure what else to think.

"Well if any of those guys die, I certainly won't be crying." Cinder felt much the same at Qrow's comment. Though not entirely as this would ruin her alternatives plans. It w as annoying.

**"What the, Perry did Atlas find us?!" Roman asked because if Cinder finds out they were all in some deep trouble.**

**"Hardly." Ultron was heard as the androids made way for Ultron as he grabbed Roman and pinned him to the wall. "Roman Torchwick criminal guilty of all chargers he has been accused of you no longer hold command of this operation." Ultron said glaring at Roman Torchwick. "You organics shall either assist me or be exterminated for now Ultron is in command." Ultron said as his plans have been derailed a bit but not enough to stop them.**

"That can't be good." Ozpin can now see two routes. Obey, or death.

**"You and what army!?" A White Fang member demanded before Ultron raised his hand. In doing so his androids all ran into the cave and was shown to outnumber the White Fang a hundred to one.**

"Looks like they'll obey like good animals." Watts smirked at the Fang's fear of the androids.

**"You had to ask." Roman said glaring at the idiot White Fang Member.**

**"Very well." Ultron said as he dropped Roman. "Get back to work I expect this train to be loaded within the day." Ultron said as they all gulped a bit. "And if not… you will all wish the Humans had still enslaved your kind." Ultron threatened showing he was in command and had no problems killing worthless organics. IT was all for the mission of global peace and thus sacrifices must be made for this desired goal.**

**Ultron was getting ready for his final card to show the world who its new master was. He wants the Avengers to know they failed and this time he will ensure that any and all form of hope is deleted. James and Ruby must die first then the rest of the Avengers, followed by all the heroes roaming this chaotic world, then the Huntsman, and finally he will make sure that all of the organics are brought to heel.**

**The screen ended.**

"Now this can't end well for anybody." Ironwood could already see the Breach being much worse. I mean, Ultron's in command now.

"Jeez, you think." Qrow says to the general. "Heck, I bet Ultron will make some extra problems for Vale."

"I wonder if that's a good or bad thing?" Cinder herself pondered, though then concluded it was a bad thing. As a plan hijacked by a soulless machine might interfere with her main plan. Still, if it doesn't, then at least her enemies will be suffering one way or another.

"I just hope chaos ensues." Was all Tyrian had to say.

"Considering how powerful we saw James and his team, along with RWBY," Ozpin states at what he saw, "It's safe to assume Vale may be fine."

"Plus with my army, they'll have a great backup." Ironwood realized, now thinking the Breach may be not as bad as theirs. Or at least he hoped it won't be as bad.

"Doubtful." Lionheart still thinks Ultron will just spread ruin and despair. I mean, the Keeper already told them how dangerous he was. Sure the teams sent him away, but didn't even beat him.

Raven also felt the same. That machine was strong, she wasn't certain if the kids could even win against such a force. Especially since it now had backup with those weaklings the White Fang.

"Yeah, so many questions you have." Mayden felt their curiosity of wanting to know if the kids can beat Ultron. "Time to move on." And once more he showed himself not caring for their curiosity. Deciding to leave them with questions instead of who will win without an answer.

"Please tell me we can punch this guy." Jaune asked.

"Doubtful." Qrow mutters.

"Who knows, maybe things will turn out fine after all." Jaune then decides to leave it at that, with those on the 'Good Side' agreeing to it. All they could do was hope for the best with them.

"Glad you came to an understanding." Mayden gave a non-existent grin. "Now lets continue on the next world. Time for a song!"

* * *

**A song huh. My brother just showed me one that I liked, that I will try adapting. I hope you'll like it as much as you liked this chapter. Until Next Time.**


	41. Star Wars Parody Songs

**Chapter 40: Parody Songs**

* * *

**I saw the Star Wars Parody Song and was just inspired by it. Ah Mulan. Wasn't a bad film when I saw it as a kid. Good movie. Not to mention the Star Wars Parody Let it Go. Now on to the song.**

* * *

"I'm afraid I have bad news my friends." Mayden told his audience, who looked rather confused.

"Friends? Don't fuck with us man." Qrow shouted.

"You're a deplorable being." Glynda sternly commented.

"You're insane!" Tyian added.

"As if I would ever call you a friend." James said with a stern face.

"Just...no." Lionheart shook his head.

"Fuck off." Raen gave the middle finger.

"Nobody likes you!" Jaune says.

Many others said the same thing. Having not once considered Mayden a friend.

"Wow." Mayden said unperturbed, "Such mean comments. Reminds me of the jerks who just spam mean words on the reviews just because they can."

"Reviewers?" Ozpin looked at Glynda who didn't have any idea either.

"But we're not here to talk about that." Mayden continued. "See, what I'm talking about is you folks."

"What about us?" Hazel dryly said.

"Yes. Do tell." Watts wanted to know.

"Glad you asked." Mayden cheerfully said. "See, while it's been nice not having those brats around, the next worlds I'm gonna show are the perfect thing for them, not old loser adults."

If Salem ever gained a power of a God, she'd use it to kill this man. Ozpin thinks the same thing. Not that it's limited to him alone, as almost everyone felt the same thing.

"As such," Clouds came over them with lighting coming out. Instantly everyone knew what was about to happen.

Death.

"Ha-" Before a word could even be said, lightning hit everybody but Ozpin and Salem, instant death. And while they looked fine for a moment, in a second they instantly dissipated to ashes. Mops and buckets popped out and cleaned up the mess left behind. The two immortals watching this with deadpanned looks. Seeing their friends or allies die in such a manner was...weird.

'_At the least their death wasn't permanent or painful.' _Ozpin thought. Not to mention unlike the rest. He noticed Jaune fall through a portal, so likely back in his world safe and sound. How lucky he is.

Salem looked where the voice of Mayden came from and asked, "Why have you spared us?"

"Cause," Mayden began with the sound of chewing bubblegum being heard. "You're immortal and would just reform. As for Ozpin, he would just find a new host. But," He stretched that 'but'. "Since we're in a closed space, he would go to either me or you."

Both Salem and Ozpin shock. Him merging with Salem. Now _that _was horrifying.

"As such," Mayden told them with both imagining a grin on his face. "I'll just send you to another world." A snap of fingers later, they vanished.

* * *

"It's over Ultron!" Ironman shouted with the Avengers by his side. Captain Marvel, Ms Marvel, Spider-Man, Thor, Captain America, and Wolverine facing the menacing robot.

"Please Avengers." The evil Ultron said. "Nothing can stop me." To prove his point, giant robots stepped behind him. His army is ready to fight earth's mightiest heroes. The Avengers getting ready for the battle of their lives.

"Now Avengers." Ultron raised his hand. "Di-" Then he exploded as a bright light came from within him. Someone having teleported right where he was, causing the mass to overlap his own form with space ripping his body apart. Even if it's made of some of the strongest materials on earth.

On the stand-by, Wasp and Ant-Man had their jaws drop open.

The machine army deactivated as their leader was gone.

The Avengers...surprised by this anti-climatic event.

"Where are we?"

"No idea."

Where, the ones who had just saved the world, a man of white hair and an evil looking woman just stood. Confused by what had just happened. Unaware they had just saved the day.

* * *

"Now time to get the kids." Another snap was heard in the empty theater.

* * *

"Do you, Akame, pledge to love Mercury Black with all your heart?" The priest asked Akame (present).

"Yes. I do." Akame, in a stunning wedding dress nodded.

"Then do you, Mer-"

"I do." Mercury instantly said, not wanting to deal with traditions.

By the side, Team RWBY, JN_R, and all the others from the theatre like Roman and Neo, watched. Even the Akame who had been in the theatre with them watched crying a bit with her sister Kurome and her husband Wave shedding a few tears. A giant dragon figure also swiveled a bit with his twin tailed wife also crying.

Emerald clapping for her best friend Akame while whistling.

The thief himself clapping his hand with Team CFVY giving waves of congratulations. Velvet and Coco having married rings on their fingers, and with a donation from Foz, were expecting a child.

"Then you ma-" Both Mercury and the now Akame Black kissed.

The ring givers Adam and Tock bowed. The two fully reformed and good honest faunus. Having smiles with others watching this momentous occasion.

Akame's (present) friends of the island like Hinata, Yomihime, Tobari, Suzumaru, Hisame and his wife and other allies cheered.

Suddenly a wave hit everybody. The couple Yang and Blake with dating friends Jaune and Ruby and still friends Nora and Ren then looked up. Then shrugged feeling absolutely nothing wrong. I mean, they won the war, beat the bad guys, married or dated their current partners.

Must be their imaginations.

* * *

Poof!

"Glad you're all back." Mayden told his headache induced cast. "Glad you had a fun time in the void." Sitting down was RWBY, JN_R, and Oscar. The rest, like Roman, Neo, Mercury, Emerald, and CFVY sent to the void.

"My head." Oscar rubbed his head. "What...what happened?"

"Yeah." Yang says, looking miserable. "It feels like...like I lost something important."

"Like relationships made were just severed." Nora lamented, looking at Ren.

"Our hearts...torn away." Jaune says.

"Oh, that's just the jeebies." That, and Mayden taking them away from the Akame Ga Kill world, replacing them with copies of all their memories and leaving them there, then wiping the originals he brought here of their memories. Seems some remnants of their lives were still there, but not much. Good. Now they're back to normal and things were okay.

'_I even fixed the Akame situation.' _Mayden smiled. Now there were two Akames without consequence. Sweet! But moving aside his brilliance, he needed work to be done. Showing these guys another world. With another snap, buckets of water appeared and splashed the children who all screamed as they were wide awake. No longer paying attention to the remnants they felt of their old lives.

"Now then, ready to watch some shows again?" He asked with a resounding yes. "Good. But first, we need one more person, as we only have eight." Team JNPR and JN_R along with Oscar was nice, but it could be better. A light appeared with everyone watching. "Everyone, allow me to introduce the P."

For a moment, everyone realized this must be it. The day JN_R will be whole.

"Salutations!" Or not. But they clapped regardless, as everyone realized who this was. A friend. A warrior. A person that also fell in Beacon. Until now!

"Penny!" Ruby cried, hugging her friend. "Oh my gosh, you're back from the dead!"

"Dead? I'm not dead." It was then Ruby looked up and saw Penny was...a lot more different than she thought. Clothing, longer hair, being more mature looking, and a bit more stacked on the chest compared to before. Weiss scowled a bit before looking at her own chest...and deflated a bit.

"Whu?" Ruby went confused by what was going on. "But, the wires. The magnetism. I mean-" Before Ruby could say anymore, she and Penny were teleported away and sitting on chairs.

"You guys can talk later. This chapter already has too long of a beginning, and this isn't even an intermission chapter yet." Mayden then says words they don't understand. "So let's get watching!"

"But-"

"Ruby!" Penny then held Ruby's hands. "We will talk later. For now...let us watch." Penny already received the necessary information from Mayden, and was excited to watch. The girl will talk to her friend later about what happened after Beacon. But for now, she wished to enjoy this with Ruby. The silver-eye girl nodded, as she sat back and summoned cookies.

"Time for you all, to hear a little song." Mayden grinned as the screen began playing. Everybody was kinda excited to hear another song.

**The song slowly began with a slow tune. Showing the world of Remnant, then switches with a ship flying over the darklands.**

**Walking in the darklands over a bridge is a figure covered in a cloak. The scene zoom a little with the stranger, gazing at what little light is seen in the area. There it then reveals his face. An older Oscar looking sad.**

"Me?" Oscar said, surprised by this. "What am I doing over there."

"Who knows." Jaune said. "But it can't be good."

"Who says?" Nora then said. "For all we know, it's Oscar ready to take down Salem."

"We can only hope." Ren nodded. But deeply he was worried. As the look on Oscar's face wasn't good. But he could be wrong.

**The scene then shows a small facility utterly ruined in the Darklands. An expansion that failed, where one could see molten lava all over. Grimm walking around the dead facility.**

_**Grimm prowl tirelessly on this land tonight**_

**The voice of Oscar then begins.**

**The scene then changes to the destroyed Beacon Academy. With Oscar walking through it with dead bodies all over.**

_**Not a Huntsmen, to be seen.**_

Ruby and everyone from Beacon looked down. The song is already becoming a bummer to them.

"Maybe...it'll be good later." Ruby optimistically said.

"Yeah." Yang agreed with her. Putting a hand around her sister. "Can't be that bad."

"Exactly." Penny also felt the song can turn good. They just needed to wait.

**The world of Remnant is seen with Huntsmen and soldiers battling the Grimm and sometimes each other. Then it shows Oscar...with Glynda Goodwitch.**

_**A planet gripped in turmoil, and I've knocked up Beacons Deputy.**_

"...!" Oscar's moth dropped with the men whistling a bit and some of the girls blushing.

"Oscar." Jaune said chuckling. "Nice play."

"Didn't see that coming." Ren smiled coyly at the young former boy.

"Woah." Yang gave the boy a thumbs up. "Nice one man."

"Nice one!?" Weiss shouted. "He did it with our teacher!"

"And he's a grown man in this one." Blake shrugged. "Big deal."

**The scene goes to Oscar standing in the darkness of the once functioning Beacon. Watching as Bullheads flew by.**

_**My aura is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in,**_

**It then shows Oscar holding a woman whose face was unseen with him crying. The house before him was destroyed.**

_**Not since my aunt died.**_

Oscar was starting to think this won't be a good song.

_**Ignore the fear. **_**An old lady with robotic eyes said.**

_**Ignore the hate. **_**Ironwood told Oscar.**

_**No relationships. **_**Ozpin told Oscar.**

_**It's not so great. **_**Oscar put his head in his hands. **_**Conceal don't feel**_

_**Don't try to hide. **_**It then shows a young woman with blonde hair walking alongside Oscar. Talking to him as he listened closely. **_**From the Dark Side.**_

"This...can't be ood." Ruby whimpered with many starting to agree. All now watching closely of what was about to happen.

_**Let it flow**_

**Ironwood was ready to shoot the woman. The very woman who looked scared with her skin starting to become pale and hair turning white.**

_**Let it flow**_

**Oscar then stops Ironwood by using his staff to cut off Ironwood's arm. The man screamed.**

_**Can't hold it back anymore.**_

**The woman, now completely pale with dark veins and white hair, shoots magical lighting from her hands, slowly killing Ironwood. Oscar watching Ironwood's death as his cybernetics blew him up and was sent flying.**

_**Let it flow, Let it flow.**_

**It then showed those like RWBY and JN_R along with others. Many like Qrow battling the Grimm with those fighting back against them.**

_**I'll save my friends and end this war!**_

**It then shows Oscar bowing to the now revealed Salem.**

_**I pledge myself to you this day, Let my aura rage on, Ozpin only held me back anyway.**_

"Huh?" Oscar said farfully, shocked by what just happened.

"You're working for...Salem?" Ruby spoke softly in fear.

"The one who controls Grimm." Penny recorded this event. Nobody even asked her how she seemed to recognize Salem. All too shocked and horrified by what they've just seen. Oscar, the host of Ozpin...working with Salem willingly!

The young farm boy was scared by what was happening.

"D-don't worry." Nora then spoke to him reassuringly. "I'm sure things will turn good later on."

"Y-yes." Weiss then agreed. "This is just the first part. Continue on Mayden."

"Sure." Mayden smirked.

_**Good. **_**Salem was seen speaking to Watts on a hologram, wearing a hood. **_**Execute Order 66.**_

_**It's funny how the Dark Side. **_**Oscar spoke with many of Atlas's new androids walking beside him.**_**Makes everything seem small.**_

_**And the greatest Huntress I've murdered. **_**It then shows Summer Rose alongside many kids on the ground. Summer in particular with her own head severed from her body.**

**A small flashback showing Summer raising a weapon with Oscar revealing his magical energy. His face glaring at Summer. **_**Can't get to me at all.**_

"...Mom?" Ruby then felt a tear going down her face. Yang felt the same with the blonde fighter staring at Oscar. Unsure how to feel about him after what she just saw.

"...Damn." Nora then spoke also horrified.

"Just...what is this?" Weiss shivered while Oscar was really starting to not like this.

_**It's time to see what I can do. **_**Oscap spoke using his magical powers to levitate some fruit.**

**It then shows Salam and her massive forces of Grimm and ships with numerous soldiers. **_**Salem's here, the Hunstmen are through!**_

_**No right no wrong, no rules for me. **_**Oscar is then shown riding a hoverbike in the desert of Vacuo. **_**I'm free!**_

_**Let it Flow! **_**Oscar is then shows using his magical powers and his staff to kill the Brawen bandits that attacked and killed his aunt. **_**Let it flow!**_

**He attacked in rage.**

_**I am one with the Dark Side!**_

**It then shows Maria dropping her weapon.**

**In other places it shows numerous Huntsmen falling to Atlas Droids that have been taken over, their visors red. Dying.**

_**Let it flow!**_

**Maria clutches her heart. Sensing more dying.**

_**Let it flow!**_

**Grimm striking with the machines against the Huntsman Order.**

_**This is the end of the Huntsmen!**_

**More dying as one fell from the sky with his vessel exploding.**

_**If you're not with me! **_**Ozpin and Oscar battling it out over the lava. Both with staff with magic coming off of them. **_**Then you're my enemy!**_

**Oscar then spoke to Salem. **_**What do you ask of me?**_

"I don't think I can watch?" Ruby told her sister with Yang comforting her. Feeling the same as she saw mass murder all over. Those people being shot at and ripped apart.

"The hell is this?" Blake said to herself, feeling repulsed by what she was seeing.

It was about to get worse.

_**Go to Menagerie. **_**Salem told Oscar. **_**Wipe out Ghira Belladonna and those who follow him. **_

Blake gasped.

**It shows Ghira talking to his fellow faunus for peace. Some machines with them when suddenly Oscar came.**

_**My power passes through the air to close the doors.**_

**Once the doors were closed thanks to his telekinesis, Oscar strikes. Using his magic and instantly killing Ghira and those near him.**

Blake coughed with tears rising. Nora then hugging her with Oscar looking away, ashamed.

_**My deadly magic will wipe those faces from this world!**_

**The machines attack to defend what little fanus were left. They didn't last long along with the rest.**

_**My super reflexes reflect those bullet blasts!**_

**It finally shows Oscar facing his old mentor Ozpin, who looked devastated at the path Oscar has taken.**

_**I'm never going back! The Huntsmen are the past!**_

**The acne then rushes showing their fight, Oscar burned alive, on a surgery table, a mask put on. Then finally-**

_**Let it flow! **_**Oscar speaking in a robotic voice, in a new suit that saved his life. **_**Let it flow! And I'll rise with my cybernetic limbs!**_

**Cinder, Watts, Hazel, Tyrian, and numerous Grimm came into the room. Watching their new ally rise.**

_**Let it flow! Let it flow!**_

**It then shows a younger happier Oscar doing some farm work. The memory fading away.**

_**That farmer boy is gone.**_

_**Here I stand! On this darkest day!**_

**The Grimm howled at the darkness their new master held. Salem's members smiling with Salem herself showing a grin at her most powerful ally yet as Oscar ripped himself from his restraints. Destroying the very room around them.**

_**Let the Grimm rage on!**_

_**Vader is a better name anyway.**_

The scene then ends.

"..." With Oscar staying silent, at the fear of what this version of him became. A happy tune...yet such a tragic end. The young boy looks at Ruby.

"Oscar!" Who then hugs him without hesitation. Even though his other killed her mom, she still hugged him. "Don't worry.' She told him. "That won't happen to you."

"Like we'll let it happen to anybody!" Jaune declared with a mix of anger but defiance. "No way any of us will fall for those tricks!"

"Indeed." Ren glared at the screen. "Clearly Salem manipulated you and those around her. Similar to the fall of Beacon. We won't allow such a thing to happen to us."

"Yeah!" Nora jumped in.

"And we won't fall for such tricks." Weiss then stared at the invisible entity known as Mayden. "No matter what you show us."

"Back bone huh." Mayden said. "Lame, but I can't say I hate it."

"Is this all you're going to show us?" Weiss snided.

"Nah." Mayden told her. "Got one more. One that might be a bit more hopeful."

The screen then turned on.

"Enjoy."

**The new scene begins, with a modified unique Bullhead falling from the sky. It then falls into a swampy area where a young Jaune Arc comes out who then pulls out a gun at Maria who turns away.**

"It's me?' Jaune said while also feeling a bit guilty pulling a gun onto an old lady.

"Definitely popular." Nora smiled at her leader. "Bet you're some kinda super soldier that'll save the day."

"As if?' Weiss pushed some of her hair back. "He just crashed. If anything, this is just him in an accident."

"Or may be onto something bigger." Blake gave her own answer.

"We'll just have to watch and find out." Yang ate some food.

**A small robot beeped with Jaune. Then, the lady speaks.**

_**Trained at Mon Calamari Opera School I was. **_**She spoke to Jaune in a sassy way. The young boy smiled. **_**Bet you didn't know that, Arc. Hmpph.**_

"I like her." Ruby never met this woman, but she liked the woman already.

"She does give a unique vibe." Blake says her own thoughts.

"Bet she'll be essential to the story." Nora also added to Ren's confusion.

_**Let's get down to business. **_**Maria told Jaune, forcing him to climb the vines of the trees. It then shows Oscar no turned Vader, speaking to Salem. **_**To defeat the Grimm!**_

**Jaune jumps up to avoid obstacles doing a flip while carrying Maria.**

_**To complete your training. **_**Maria watches Jaune continue his training. A memory coming to her back when she trained numerous Huntsmen children. **_**Is my only wish.**_

_**You're the oldest Padawan I've had. **_**Maria tells Jaune while poking him with her staff. **_**But you can bet, before we're through.**_

_**I will make**_

**She is seen standing on Jaune's foot while he's positioning himself with his hands on the ground. **

_**A Huntsman**_

**Jaune is running through the forest with determination on his face.**

_**Out of you**_

"Being trained by a wise lady." Jaune spoke to himself while leaning back. "That sounds neat." If only that happened to him before.

"She definitely seems like a good teacher." Blake agreed with Jaune's assessment. "I mean. Old people are known to be wise."

"Like Uncle Qrow and I." Ruby laughed.

_**Feel the World's Aura around you. **_**Maria tells Jaune, waving her hands across the land they stood upon. **_**Me, the rock, the Tree.**_

_**If you choose the dark path. **_**It shows Oscar before his turn in the Darklands. Then shows the head of Vader...only for Jaune to see his own head inside it! **_**It rules your destiny!**_

"Don't worry Jaune." Ren places a hand on his leader's shoulder. "It's just saying not to fall to deep into darkness like Oscar did."

"Uh-hu!" Nora told him. "No way you'll enter darkness."

"I may not know you," Penny told Jaune. "But I believe you'll make the right choices."

"Hehe. Thanks guys." Jaune smiled.

**It then shows Jaune with his shield and sword, facing Vader's magic. Later on Salem.**

_**You must confront Vader and his Empress.**_

**Jaune then seemed to be holding his hands concentrating.**

_**With your Aura as your ally.**_

**It would appear Jaune is trying to take out the ship, but sadly failing. **

_**Only then, will you be a Huntsman.**_

_**Judge me, by my size, do you? **_**Maria spoke to Jaune.**

_**Kinda think I'm someone's brother. **_**Jaune told the ghost of Ozpin.**

_**Your predecessor's magical power was off the scale. **_**Ozpin told Jaune. Recalling when he found out.**

_**That boy was our last hope. **_**Ozpin told Maria, referring to Oscar.**

_**No he's not, there is another. **_**Maria told Ozpin. Referring to Jaune this time.**

_**I don't believe it! **_**Jaune told Maria who only told him one thing.**

_**That is why you fail!**_

**It then shows Qrow and Raven preparing for battle.**

"Uncle Qrow and Raven!" Okay, Yang was now amazed by this. She never thought she'd see her uncle and mom working together after all this time.

"Looks like this battle is forcing many to work together." Blake gave her thoughts on what was going on.

"Hey Mayden, what is this?" Ruby asked.

"A battle involving everyone on Remnant. Where sometimes as Blake said, the bad work with the good to defeat a greater evil." Heck, and imagine if they saw the actual Star Wars! More to life than just simple planets. It was galactic inthe Star Wars universe.

He could only wonder what new adventurers the Star Wars universe will show.

_**(A Huntsman)**_

_**You must be swift as the flying Bullhead. **_**Maria told Jaune while lifting the Bullhead out of the swamp, much to Jaune's amazement.**

_**(A Huntsman!)**_

**Qrow attacking Tyrian with the scorpion faunus giggling madly.**

_**With no attachments to slow your course.**_

**Jaune's long-lost sister Saphron was seen alongside Amber with Jaune hanging out with the wild but reliable Ren.**

_**(A Huntsman!)**_

**Ozpin is then set facing someone with the remains of his magic coming off of him. It's shown to be Vader, the two fighting against one another. Until Vader strikes Ozpin who suddenly vanishes away.**

_**We are the last of the Huntsmen Order!**_

**Maria is seen with her staff suddenly extending with a skull showing at the front, wielding it with a deadly aura coming off from her.**

_**I'll help you take down the darkness of the World's Aura!**_

"This woman is really amazing." Ruby said feeling a kinship to her. "Do you think she's in our world?" She then asked Yang.

"Probably." The blonde shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was."

"If she does exist, then I wonder who she would be?" Weiss asked herself, pondering the identity of this old lady.

**While Jaune's machine friend wandered a bit, it then shows Maria walking slowly and unwell.**

_**Twilight is upon me.**_

**It then shows Salem with Vader. An army of Grimm behind them rampaging as they destroyed another village.**

_**And the Grimm still thrive!**_

**Maria is then shown resting her head tired.**

_**Mind what I have taught you. **_**It shows Maria withstanding an electric blast from Salem. The old Huntress survived and sent back along with Salem, keeping a grip on the building, but unable to hang on and fell. **_**For you must survive!**_

"She fought Salem...Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"She should have gone for the knees!" Nora raised her hands in celebration.

"She's certainly spunky despite her age." Oscar joked.

"She fights well despite looking in her eighties." Jaune admired her. Glad his alternative was being trained in good hands.

"She certainly isn't falling behind in combat." Yang chuckled.

_**Do, or do not there is no try. **_**Maria told Jaune. **_**My only quest before I die**_

**Jaune is then seen battling an illusion of Vader himself.**

_**Is to train, the last of, the Huntsman!**_

**Maria's form then vanishes, becoming one with the World's Aura.**

_**(A Huntsman!)**_

_**I must be swift as the flying Bullhead! **_

**Jaune began speaking, flying a Bullhead with others close behind him.**

_**(A Huntsman!)**_

_**I know attachments won't slow my course!**_

**Jaune wields his blade with Blake behind him. Later he and Cardin are together with many such as Saphron, Blake, Ren, and others with them.**

_**(A Huntsman!)**_

_**Now I'm the last of the Huntsmen Order**_

**Jaune is then taken by Vader into a wicked castle. Where standing by are numerous Grimm growling at him.**

_**It's time to take down the Dark Side of the World!**_

**At last it shows Salem who turns to meet Jaune. The screen turning dark**

"**Welcome young Arc. I have been expecting you."**

**The screen turns off.**

"Well," Nora then speaks up. "Looks like our fearless leader is meeting the big bad herself." She then punches Jaune in the shoulder. "Break her legs!"

"Can he even win?" Weiss asked, not trying to be rude but realistic. "I mean, he's facing a great enemy, who has an army of Grimm."

"I believe in him." Ruby said, giving a respectful nod to Jaune. "You get her Jaune!"

"Yeah!" Yang joined in. "Show that hag who's boss!"

"We believe in you." Ren smiled at his friend.

"Hehe. I can try." Jaune felt happy by the cheers given to him. It made him wonder how that version of him will do. Oh well, he can only hope for the best. Who knows, maybe he will win.

"Try indeed." Mayden said. "But for now, onto other matters. Another world to see. And I know just the one." The screen turned on, ready to show the Teams the next world.

* * *

**Not sure if I did perfect with those songs. But eh, you try as you live. Hopefully you enjoyed them. In any case, the next world will be a fanfiction story I got permission of. And yeah, the Bad Side and Good Side of Ozpin and Salem's factions are gone. Shame, but the next few worlds I have planned won't really be good for them, and need a younger touch like RWBY. Until Next Time.**


	42. Updated News

**Chapter 41: Not a Chapter but News**

* * *

**This is not a chapter. But instead a small news thing to tell you what will happen.**

* * *

Now then folks, It's time to say...I'm sorry." Mayden then told his audience.

"Huh?" Many went now confused.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah man, what's the problem?" Oscar agreed.

"Are we being sent away?" Weiss asked. Then appeared nervous. "Or are we about to be sent to another world?"

Ren took out an umbrella. "Best be prepared for anything." He then summoned numerous boxes full of food and a gun besides him. "Anything."

"Oh, nothing like that." Mayden told the audience. "If anything, this is for them." He then gazed at the audience beyond the RWBY cast. "It's been, how long has it been, over a year since this story started."

"Wait, what!" Yang went checking her scroll. Seeing that it's only been hours. "A year?"

Mayden continued on, ignoring the shocked audience. "Now, this theatre was made to show these fools worlds beyond their own. Some good, some bad, tragedy, or just plain weird stuff."

"Who is he talking to?" Nora asked Jaune.

"I have no clue." Her leader said as the blonde began, looking around only to find just them. Unaware thousands were staring at them. That they were being watched, just so the people beyond their sight were reading this story focusing on them.

"Now, I'm not saying this story is over," Mayden told the audience, further confusing RWBY characters. "However, I need something fresh. Something new. RWBY Cinema Action has been fun, truly it has. I mean, what's better than showing these clowns other worlds from them being actually cool to forcing them to watch other versions of themselves die!"

"I hate him so much." Blake coldly said raising a knife. Only to be held back by Ruby.

"Don't bother. He has no body." Blake sighed.

"Unfortunately, I just feel the need to start a new idea." Mayden went on. "As such, RWBY Cinema Action will be on a hiatus for a bit. Maybe a month, maybe two months, who knows." Mayden shrugged his non-existent shoulders. Making the cast very worried now on what he was planning to do.

"Like I said though, this story _will _continue and won't die like so many others." So many good stories dead because of reasons unknown to the readers. "It's just a break, until I feel good enough to show these punks worlds of themselves later. But until then, I'll be kidnapping a bunch of other people and make them watch versions of them instead."

A title then appeared, to show the audience the new story.

_Fate Cinema Order_

"This will be the new story I'll work on!" Mayden said. "Depending how soon, this story will show some of the good old characters of Fate Grand Order watching versions of themselves! Of course it will be a short thing, won't happen long, and just for some relaxation. Maybe you'll enjoy it, maybe you won't." Mayden admits.

"But I'm doing it! So for the time being, RWBY Cinema Action is on hold, and this story will take its place temporarily until I get my bearings. Until Next Time!"

"Wait!" Ruby cried out worried. "Then what will happen to u-"

The theater then went dark.

* * *

**So yeah, for the moment RWBY Cinema Action will be put on hold. Doing it has been fun, but I need a new start to get my groove going. So I'll be making a new story in the Fate Stay Night fanfiction section with Fate Grand Order characters and maybe a few others watching what the next story called will be Fate Cinema Order.**

**It'll be small than this story, and will be completed compared to this one. Maybe you'll read and like it, maybe you won't. In the end, it all comes down to you. RWBY Cinema Action will return, but for now, it's on hiatus. This chapter will be deleted while I get started on the new story. Until Next Time.**


	43. Updated News 2

**And I just posted Fate Cinema Order. Enjoy.**

**-Chapter will be deleted later on.**


End file.
